Gotta get Back, Back to the Past, Samurai Jack
by d-clarence
Summary: Fifty Years have Passed... But, I do not Age... Time has Lost its Effect on Me... Yet the Suffering Continues... Aku's Grasp Chokes the Past, Present, and Future... Hope, is Lost... Gotta get Back, Back to the Past, Samurai Jack... Herein is the novelization of Season 5 of Samurai Jack, an expanded look at the canon, but expect surprises... Edited with 00RaiserGundam and others.
1. Prologue: Fifty Years have Passed

Prologue: Fifty Years Have Passed

* * *

The future that is Aku always brought forth catastrophe, devastation, and carnage upon the innocent and weak in a seemingly never-ending cycle of death, tyranny, and fear. None have dared stand up to his reign for years out of the realization that there is no hope left in this world.

… Almost no hope...

A lone, Samurai warrior wielding a sword of mythical power once stood as the vanguard, protecting those, who couldn't stand, fighting those, who harmed the meek, who dared, and fought the demon infesting this land. For many years, he stood against machine, monster, and beast to lead him to his goal of vanquishing this evil from the world.

… But, times have changed…

The Samurai known only by the alias, Jack, has mysteriously disappeared from the public eye, as the black-hearted devil never shown himself to the world again. The latter still ruled on, but the former slipped into legends and rumors. Decades have passed. Some thought he was dead, fighting to his last breath, others certain that time had finally caught up to him. That didn't stop his legend and example from inspiring many, even to the point of the Rebellions. Many have tried to take the fight to Aku, all have failed. Hope became a fleeting sentiment as death followed in its wake. The stalemate stretched on for what seemed like an eternity.

Samurai Jack needs to return to the world and save it from Aku, but where is he?

Will he take upon himself the life purpose destined upon him again?

Can he ever return to the past and avenge this world?

Only Time and Fate will be the deciding factor...

* * *

It was once a calm, summer day for a large farming village in the middle of nowhere, its humanoid people of cobalt and emerald fur with long, silken white hair. A pair of bioluminescent antennae crowned their heads, an identifying trait with these citizens. Game was good and the harvest plentiful. Life, while not without its routine challenges, was peaceful.

That is, until _they_ appeared one afternoon…

… _Boom…_

An explosion rocked the settlement, the people in shock and awe.

 _Ka-Boom_ , another one.

People screaming for cover as the village windmill is reduced to ash and rubble, many innocents caught in its wake. Pillars of black smoke and the screams of men, women, and children fill the air. The obvious was soon made clear.

They were under attack.

Many tried to run from Aku's personal Beetle Drone swarms, of which were unmanned ferocities clad in fearsome black and red armor with piercing, lifeless red, compound eyes seeking out to destroy. Many others tried to take up arms to stand and fight for their brethren. The same fate befell either party of runners and fighters nonetheless.

But alas, a flicker of hope like candlelight in the dark abyss. A loving father sacrificed himself in the fighting to afford his small family's escape as they managed to get away from the carnage and destruction. A young mother, her infant cradled close, alongside her little daughter all dressed in whatever rags they could throw on quickly as they attempted to take their chances into the farmers' fields beyond their homelands and hopefully into the wilderness whey they will seek to hold out for as long as possible.

This was a gamble that would not pay off.

Black, mechanical, bladed legs followed closer and closer. In an instant, they were cut off. Scores upon scores of the dreadful swarms encircled them, mercilessly denying their escape. There was no way out, for they knew this moment would be their last. Holding each other close for a fading sense of comfort, the antennae of the mother lit up and lightning arced. Various words and emojis was this people's method of speech as a last message formed as a last confession appeared.

"I… Love… You!" The daughter closed her eyes, and responded likewise the same as she held her mother's hand for what seemed to be the last time. The infant's eyes remained shut as the inevitable got ready to crash down on them.

The automatons all stopped in an instant. The drones maintained a tight formation all around, the hum of their motors and power gyros filling the silence, and their red compound eyes focused and scanning their next targets as the dust settled. Fear was written across the family's faces as they braced themselves to meet their maker.

However, a low rumble echoed in the distance. One member of the drones' rear guard turned around and stood on hind legs to investigate the new presence. Its built in microphones registered the sound as a motorcycle's engine.

 _"Single entity, unknown classification. Bearing Three-Zero-Five, travelling at high speed. Four hundred meters out and closing,"_ the drone silently transmitted to the others. _"Ready weapons, get set for contact."_

The antennae of the daughter flashed a question mark in curiosity as to what was going on.

They all saw it. The unmistakable profile of a motorbike appeared from the horizon, eclipsed in shadow, lit only by its front headlight. The drones responded and all stood at once, raising their blades at the ready, many of them still stained from the red blood of the unfortunate villagers.

As the unknown warrior came closer, his features became more apparent. He was adorned in grey armor of hardened and lightweight metal, ceramic, and Kevlar. The suit itself was fashioned after a manner of extinct, ancient Asian warriors, notably Samurai in origin. The whole suit concealed his identity, giving no indication of who he is. Large sode shoulder guards, up-armored gessan thigh protectors, flexible and tough combat boots and kote gauntlets, and the dō chest armor came closer into view. His helmet stood tall above his head, black bull's horns on either side at the top.

The only spot of color was his fearsome, red oni mask, white fangs displayed and his piercing eyes, observant as ever, focused though the eye-holes. He was heavily armed, carrying more weapons than most soldiers would carry, some on his person, the rest stored aboard his bike.

His moment to strike first came. Locking the steering on his motorcycle to keep it moving straight, he drew from the side his M134A2 Squad Automatic Weapon, compact and custom-made. Tucking the butt-stock under his arm, he fired a single 40mm high-explosive rocket from the center barrel, the warhead spiraling towards its foes.

 _Ka-Boom!_

Unable to separate and disperse due to their tightly packed numbers, the rocket impacted the midst of their left flank, blowing to bits a dozen of them. Breaking through their lines and through the smoke came the unknown Samurai, Gatling gun shouldered as he steered his bike to encircle the family, keeping the beetles at bay.

Was he there to protect the family and save them from their fate? It seemed so.

As his doughnuts continued, he flicked off the safety and pulled the trigger. The minigun roared to life as it fired at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Each of the 7.62mm full-metal jacket rounds was more than sufficient to pierce the black ceramic and steel plating of the beetle drones as scores upon scores of their right and back flanks fell with ease, with the family covering their ears at the staccato pace the gunfire continued. Spent shell casings littered the battlefront.

 _Click-Click._

He tapped the trigger twice only to find his machine-gun ran dry as the red-hot barrels smoked, whirring to a stop as the chamber and bolt carrier group locked back on empty. The warrior of old releases the trigger. The lone hunter of these mechanical beasts holstered his heavy-duty firearm back in its place on his bike as he changed weapons and tactics.

Propping his bike up on a wheelie, he deployed a set of chrome-plated titanium spikes that extended from within the front wheel. Engaging all-wheel drive, he revved his bike spinning both wheels dangerously at a single charging beetle. Bad decision on the machine's part, as it was rapidly ripped to shreds, armor, circuits, and debris was sent flying at its comrades.

Using the remaining stump from its lower body, he drove his bike into a ramp-less jump, sending rider and machine soaring above everyone's heads, as the unknown savior deployed a second set of spikes from the rear wheel. He ran over the drones, driving atop their exposed heads, shredding and crushing great numbers of them as their tight formation became their downfall.

 _"Lock-on achieved. Engaging."_ A drone seized its chance and leapt forth, knocking the Samurai warrior off his ride, leg-blade wrapped around his waist, ready to strike him down, but it wasn't fast enough.

The Samurai drew from his leather chest holster a DC-17 hand blaster, the safety switched off and drawn in a single, fluid motion. He knew where to aim, for he had faced these mechanical beasts several times in the past. Pointing his pistol at its optical cluster, he targeted its main CPU and fired a single plasma bolt, the immediate chain reaction causing the drone's head to explode.

Landing on his feet, he gripped his pistol again, firing a volley of shots at those closest to him and the poor family. The yellow bolts of plasma cut the bots down with ease, some blowing off limbs and heads, others shot through with enough force to take out the drones standing behind each other.

 _Click-Click._

The blaster huffed out nothing but smoke and needed a new charge. No time to reload. He holstered his firearm and drew from the back of his equipment belt a short bo staff. With the twisting and sliding of a few parts, he extended it to a full three meters in length. Pressing the buttons on either side, he revealed a few surprises this weapon carried. One end extended, splitting the spear-end into a jagged trident and the other lit blue and charged an electric prod.

It was purely a close-quarters fight now. The remaining front flank of beetles took their positions around their enemy.

Readying the trident, he thrust it into the abdomen of a single charging drone, stopping it completely in its tracks, the machine still struggling and active. With a twist, he shredded its insides, tearing apart wires and circuits, before yanking the weapon out, the drone now permanently disabled, frozen in place as its insides were exposed and ruined.

The unfortunate family stood in awe of the gore and carnage around them.

The stragglers all charged at once, but to no avail. The Samurai warrior ran the electric prod attachment through one of their number in its power cell, short circuiting and destroying it. He swung the trident again, taking the head off another as he swung around, tipping over another drone, sending it flying, crashing into another as it blew up on impact. Clearing the drone's head off the trident, he observed their dwindling numbers.

Ten drones remained. He continued swinging, slashing, and stabbing as the robots continued their hopeless onslaught.

… _Nine…_

… _Eight…_

… _Seven…_

… _Six…_

… _Five…_

… _Four…_

… _Three…_

The last one as it fell to bits swung at the hero's head, chopping his mask off in two. The rope that held the helmet in place was cut as the bulky piece of headgear dropped to the ground. His identity was revealed. Long, jet black hair extended over his back as his equally long beard hung loose, almost grazing his blaster pistol. His unmistakable face's expression was full of confidence and seriousness as he scowled. He was the long lost warrior and savior, Samurai Jack.

"Jack…?" flashed the little girl. Her eyes were not deceiving her. After a lifetime of disappearing, he had finally come to save the day at the most pivotal moment in their lives.

Two drones left. Jack leapt from his position and screamed his war cry, driving his trident down the cranium and out the back of a beetle drone, spraying its black insides, yanking it out a bit with a grunt to make sure the machine was truly dead. The lone survivor turned his back and attempted to retreat, its artificial intelligence coming to terms with its odds.

"No," Jack asserted out loud to the mechanical beast. "There is no escape…"

The Samurai charged forward, trident taking the lead, taking the drone from behind and shoving his weapon all the way through as the blades pierced through its chest. Toppling over, the Samurai finished off the last drone, jumping atop, then swinging himself around, twisting the weapon into the robot's body. Leaping off, he yanked his retractable weapon free as the beetle's inner pipes burst open, spraying its motor oil about.

As of today, one more drone swarm was ready for the scrap heap.

The black substances crept up to the little girl's feet, eliciting an emoji of utter disgust from her. The young mother couldn't believe it. Their lives were saved by the one man everyone thought was gone. All around them were the blown up and shredded remains of the horde that nearly ended their lives.

The Samurai looked on at the scene before him as he got his gear together and ready to head out again. The village was badly damaged, many innocents lost their lives, but the people survived. He saw off in the distance people helping one another, whether it be bandaging injuries, clearing the rubble, or comforting those grieving over lost loved ones in the attack. His work here was done. There was no more reason to stay.

Donning his helmet, he mounted his motorcycle and rode off into the sunrise, not saying a word. The little girl ran up to where he stood, and thanked him, uncaring that Jack never got the message of gratitude.

* * *

… _Fifty Years have Passed…_

… _But, I do not Age…_

… _Time has Lost its Effect on Me…_

… _Yet, the Suffering Continues…_

… _Aku's Grasp Chokes the Past…_

… _Present…_

… _And Future…_

… _Hope is Lost…_

… _Gotta get Back…_

… _Back to the Past…_

… _Samurai Jack…_

...

Author's Notes:

Alrighty then!

This was mighty fun to type. Took a while to do. I am really impressed with what Genndy Tartakovsky and his team of animators, writers, and voice actors have given us for Season 5 of Samurai Jack. All credit should go to them and to Adult Swim for making this season possible.

What I aim to do with this fanfiction novelization is to build upon that which is canon and expand it if you will. We can all agree that despite all that Season 5 did right, there were undoubtedly issues with pacing, build-up, and the like. I personally have few to no issues with plot, but I still feel as if more would have been needed for all of it to work smoothly. While this work will focus on what we all saw this season, I wish to address what goes on behind the scenes and between episodes. Perhaps I'll be going into some Alternate Universe territory and some ideas of my own and yours as I continue this.

Your reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! If any of you have ideas you'd like to share, leave me a message or include in your review. Expect updates to this work at most weekly to no more than a few weeks at most. I want this to work out.

Thank you for your time and look forward to the next chapter, where I continue upon The Daughters of Aku and the fight against Scaramouche the Merciless!


	2. You've Forgotten Your Purpose!

II. You've Forgotten Your Purpose!

* * *

Unknown to Samurai Jack, a cult dedicated to the glory of Aku was taking shape. The Daughters of Aku, as they called themselves, fanatically dedicated themselves to the demon as if he were a supreme deity to them and they saw the Samurai and those that supported him a plague to be purged off this Earth for good. Led by High Priestess Azula, this all-female entity hatched a plan to put an end to their God's adversary for all time and eternity. It all began two-and-a-half decades ago…

The complex cave networks of the most secluded mountains of the world served as their Monastery, a secret base of operations, place of worship, and training ground, its only entrance a very exposed bridge leading to a front gate meticulously carved after their Lord and master. The insides of the main chamber were kept dark, lit only by red torches and candlelight as priestesses, initiates, and sentinels bowed down in worship of a towering idol, a rendition of Aku. A wide, then a short staircase led into its lap and open hands where an altar lay, and their offering this time wasn't just a mere rite of passage or willing blood sacrifice.

 _"A-a-a-a-a-k-u-u-u,"_ the women chanted, over and over again in unison.

Their leader lay disrobed near the steps to their own idol and in labor, her abdomen carrying septuplets. She gave out a blood curling scream as she delivered, a daughter after her own image. A priestess hit a large gong off to the side of the chamber, resounding their approval at their master's gift to them. The infant cried for her mother, but no love was given. The newborn was arranged by accompanying priestesses and maidens on the aforementioned altar, carved right on the bosom of the statue of Aku. And so the process continued, birth, followed by a hit of a gong, and their immediate arrangement on the Altar, until all seven children were born into a life of servitude to an unseen, false God.

Despite the pain of the births, the High Priestess confidently stood up without an issue. She outstretched her arms to the side as her loyal maidens dressed her in the loose, black gown of her high and mighty position. Her expressionless, pink porcelain mask was laid upon her face. The only markings on it were two eye-slits and small, red lips. The crown of High Priestess, signified by seven horns, branches, and antlers was adorned atop her head, a stark contrast of the four that all cultists received. They all remained bowed down to the idol, as Azula approached the altar that held her newest subjects.

"Seven daughters to do your bidding, Master," she chanted. "They will succeed where so many others have failed, and we will find favor in your Glory!" The fates of her children were sealed that day, as a curriculum of intense combat training, teachings that will turn them into unbreakable zealots, and other hardships was prepared for the younglings. The High Priestess gently placed her right hand on each of her daughters' foreheads and anointed them with their names, from eldest to youngest. "Ashi, Ami, Aki, Avi, Alana, Aya, and Arya, you will each grow to be pivotal instruments for our master, and undo the evil of this world that is Samurai Jack!"

And so, their lives that day began.

\- - -…- - -

Samurai Jack needed to leave as soon as possible. Compromising his identity means the news will reach Aku, and at which point he will realize Jack is in no longer possession of the sacred blade. He needed to go as far as his gas will allow, travelling day and night, through grand plains to scorching deserts riding his modified and armored motorcycle. Where he went didn't matter to him anymore, for he was no longer a Samurai. He is now a Ronin, lacking in master and purpose, wandering and drifting from place to place in the future he has no place being in, even after all his time being here. His reason to live and fight was lost and he knew it.

Passing through a nearby forest, Jack came to a full stop on the path he's on, contemplating, thinking.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought, _Is there no way out? No hope? Honor no longer matters here. Actually, there is still the option of…_

 _Boom._

The former Samurai's disturbing thoughts brought to an abrupt end as an explosion echoed to his left in the distance. He looks for the source, but only sees a thick pillar of black smoke emerge from the distance. Another settlement needed his help. But what can he do? He figured that by the time he gets there, the population will have already been decimated. Another group of innocents lost in a war he felt he had no place in anymore.

 _It would be a pointless detour,_ he thought.

His final choice in the matter was to head off in the other direction and set up camp. He needed to take stock of all he had left, especially after that last fight. Stopping at a nearby river, he left his helmet at his bike and admired nature's beauty, one of the few things left on Earth still untouched by Aku.

 _Even in these dark times, life finds a way,_ he comforted.

Birds chirped as wildlife passed by around him. Leaves gradually fell from the trees. Taking in a deep breath, he knelt down at the edge of the river, taking in handfuls of water. Just when Jack thought he was finally at peace, voices echoed in the tired warrior's ears.

" _Why… why…_ " the voice began quietly. It felt so familiar to Jack hearing that man's voice. Who was it? "Why have you forsaken us? Have you forgotten my son _?_ " A vision of his father, The Emperor of Japan, appeared on a passing oak leaf.

 _Father._ "No, no," Jack nervously replied. His eyes wide, the vision suddenly topped. Everything returned to normal again. _Perhaps it was nothing._

The leaf fell into the river and drifted away.

"Help," cried his father. His body dressed in Imperial jūnihitoe drifted downstream. "Help me, son, you must! Son, you are forgetting us!"

Jack's eyes closed. He wanted these visions to stop. This was the seventh time this week and they just keep getting more and more troublesome on his mind. The lines blurred as he kept fading from reality to nightmare as these kept up. The water he drank began to change in taste.

"You," a woman's voice joined in. It was his mother this time, her face plastered on another falling tree leaf. "You never came back…" The nightmare ended as soon as it began. The leaflet fell into the river and drifted past. But alas, this nightmare was here to continue.

She appeared again, fear stricken across her face as she rose her arm from the water, begging for help. "You left us," she accused. "You abandoned your purpose!"

"I haven't!" Jack's attempts to console and reassure were fruitless.

"You left us all… to…"

 _ **"D-I-I-I-E-E-E-E-E-!-!-!"**_ a mess of leaves poured down from the breeze, each displaying a damned soul, abandoned, long gone, and screaming at Jack for his failure. The once beautiful and fresh faces of his people quickly molded and rotted into graying husks, the river overflowing with their bodies and screams, the screams of the men, women, and little children he left behind when Aku tore him from his time. The taste of the water in his mouth turned sour, then rancid, and into blood, as he struggled to get a grip on himself, eyes quivering at the grotesque sight.

And then, _it_ appeared.

The once sunny day went pitch black around him. Nothing to see but the river of his people… and him. Thick, green mist glowed and enveloped the view ahead. A Shinigami appeared before him. The Omen of Death, rode horseback, all parts of him shrouded in complete darkness. Heavy Samurai armor and weapons of varying types adorned his terrifying visage. His yellow eyes a stark contrast to the silhouette of himself, judging Jack for his failures. The Ronin could only stare agape and in horror. The spirit's displeased stare spoke more words than were necessary.

Jack turned his back and high-tailed it out of there. Life returned to normal as the lost warrior placed his helmet back on his head and drove off, not looking back, even at the pillar of black smoke that continued to rise in the horizon. No way he was going to drink from _that_ river ever again.

Finding a boulder suitable and secluded with enough space for camp, he found himself at rest again. No more did his visons of his ancestors haunt him, for the moment. Taking deep breaths, he set up a small campfire, bright enough for light, warmth, and to cook, but dim enough to avoid any unnecessary attention. It was here that Jack was able to take stock, maintain, and repair his gear. His armor, albeit pitted from shrapnel strikes and long scratches from the leg-blades from the beetle drones, was more than intact and ready for another beating. The last of his RPGs was used up in his last fight. As he cleaned and reloaded his M134A2 and DC-17, he noted he had only three more belts of ammunition and five more plasma charges left.

 _Got to remember to thank the Scotsman for these firearms,_ he reminisced.

The Mk. 2 Retractable Stun Trident remained as sharp and reliable as ever, no worries there, at least. As for his bike, some organization was needed. He was hoarding many different firearms, blades, and ammunition in the bike's various storage compartments and hiding places to make up for the loss of his precious sword. The twin 20mm cannons mounted on the bike's sides up front have run out of ammo long ago. He could've gotten more, but Aku's new weapon restrictions made it impossible for freelancers to obtain any, even on the black market. He had to be enlisted in Aku's expanding military or a registered bounty hunter, and Jack was unwilling to go either route. Too many strings attached. In lieu of that, the empty magazines made good storage compartments for his satchel charges and a belt of C-25 high-explosive fragmentation grenades. He had to be extra careful with those. If one went off whilst on the belt, the whole collection will go off.

Night fell as Jack noted a small pack of rats passing by. _Rodent skewers for dinner again, it seems._

Even when cooked, the meat was bitter, but it beat starving the whole night. The last of whatever military rations Jack carried were given away to poor families and survivors of terror attacks. As he ate, he solemnly remembered the village he just straight up abandoned earlier today. Jack's own mind debated with itself.

 _Was it even a wise decision to leave them?_ His mind could only wonder.

 _Of course, you saved four in the past week, cut yourself some slack!_ His apathetic side dominated.

 _But… so many were likely lost._

 _People die every day; you should know that by now._ It was oft times a surprise there were still many innocents left in this world.

 _I could have done something to help this time…_ Deep down, playing the hero was always his nature.

 _You could have died! I am keeping you alive!_ It angrily shouted within.

A man's voice called from Jack's campfire, breaking his thoughts. _"Son…"_

 _Not… again… please…_ The Ronin mentally begged.

There his father stood crucified in the flame, as he last remembered seeing him as over 50 years ago. No longer in Imperial robes and garments, but in the torn rags as a slave in Aku's crystal mines, the same fate everyone else in his time and beyond shared.

"Father?"

"… W-Why?"

"I… I…"

The former Emperor's head bowed as he confided. "We've been waiting for you… So long…" His tone and countenance changed to one of anger and judgement as he faced his son. "But you never came back," he chided.

Jack needed to tell the truth. Clutching his hands close to his heart, he confided, "But father! Aku destroyed the way home!" _Surely even you must understand that!_

Jack remembered it all. Everywhere around the globe, everywhere he went, land, sea or air, all the time portals were destroyed, whether in his absence or as he witnessed committed by forces loyal to Aku.

The campfire danced as it released flaming embers throughout the forest, igniting everything around Jack. He remained speechless at the hellish view before him. His father towered above him and continued.

"I don't understand; you were the only one who could save us!"

"Father…"

"He destroyed **everything!** Everything is burning! You've forgotten your purpose!"

His Father's image took a mortifying turn as he resembled more of the oni mask Jack wore as it roared at Jack. Flaming incarnations of his ancestors groaned and screamed in agony. **"YOU HAVE _FORSAKEN_ US!"**

Jack was in terror now. It dawned upon him every day after Aku destroyed the last time portal that he had ultimately failed his purpose. He failed everyone past, present, and future. Reminding him of his monumental loss, the Omen appeared before Jack, in the boulder he camped out on. Those glowing yellow eyes, burned judgement into the former Samurai's soul.

In a scream of terror, he forsook his meal and headed out again. No longer was he running away, but he rode towards the pillar of black smoke.

 _Okay, maybe if I show my ancestors that I can save these people, the visions and nightmares will stop!_ Or at least, that was his hope was as he rode into the forest towards the settlement. From his current distance, he should make it by tomorrow morning.

\- - -…- - -

The Daughters of Aku made sure and well their latest initiates grew into the best assassins possible. They had extensive records and understanding of the Samurai's combat capabilities and fighting styles. The children were "clothed" in a dark essence comparable to their Master. They tolerated each daughter adopting their own personal hairstyle, at least. It offered a way to distinguish the septuplets from one another.

After investing their childhoods on the scriptures and teachings of their Master, it was time to move on to mastery of all combat stances and techniques. Day after day, week after week, was spent on rote memorization of a variety of parries, strikes, blocks, and other moves. They were routinely tested, despite their young age. Failure was often met with lashes and strikes upon their backs before being forced to repeat the exercise again. During a synced team exercise, Ashi mistakenly threw her fist up instead of a high kick.

Bad mistake.

The High Priestess leapt forth from her observation cliff to Ashi, granting her misstep with a beating with her staff.

"Any mistake is certain death," she taught. "And death is our failure."

The following day, their next task was to battle the strongest Daughter of Aku, a brute named Attila. The exercise was to demonstrate the importance of teamwork against one foe, despite said foe outgunning the little girls by a ten-to-one margin. She roared at them, and they in turn feared their latest "instructor." The little ones' attacks were fruitless, as they were brutally tossed left and right around the testing arena. High Priestess Azula stood from her high position, shaking her head, displeased with her daughters' lack of progress. Ami, Avi, Ashi, and Alana worked together to tackle the hulking brute, but to no avail. Attila merely swat them aside throughout the chamber as the others groaned and cried in pain, their pleas ignored by all in the court.

Ashi frowned. She didn't want to do this anymore. But what choice did she have? There was none. She'll do anything her "mother" asked her to do to just stop the pain, even if it meant she had to kill.

As she got up to battle with her sisters again, a ray of light showed itself. She never knew what this light was, for she only knew the hellish glow of the torches that lit the Monastery's caverns and the soft candlelight in her quarters and the Altar. She admired it, stretching forth her hand to see what it would look like in her palm. She was perplexed! It gave little Ashi such joy. She looked on at her six other sisters barely able to fight this monster as Arya is thrown at the wall as three others struggled to maintain their position. She wanted to help, but the light from the wall intrigued her, and so she stepped forth into the crevice in the wall to see what was there. High Priestess Azula took notice.

Squeezing between the jagged edges of the stalagmites that got in her way, Ashi stepped forth towards the light.

 _What is that? A gateway to Aku? A final test?_ The questions continued to circulate as she got closer and closer.

Her eyes widened at the marvelous sight that beheld her. For the first time in her life, she witnessed the beauty of nature. Outside the mountain fortress she was raised in, she saw the sun, lighting a marvelously sculpted valley, a river bathed in the light around. Birds, birds that soared high in the cotton clouds cawed to one another. She could only give a genuine smile of appreciation at the sight before her. As quickly as her enjoyment came, it ended just as fast as the Priestess appeared behind her.

"Bask in the glory of what our master has created," she started. "Admire its beauty. But know that the Samurai is out there leaving a **wake of devastation** wherever he goes!"

As Ashi emerged, she couldn't help but look back again at the joy she'll probably never experience again.

Azula gently lifted her daughter's chin with her index finger, but forcing her gaze to meet her own. "That's why my sweet Ashi, the Daughters of Aku must stay focused. Never relent, always attack!"

Grabbing Ashi by the throat, she tossed her across the arena, sending her back into the fray.

She then commanded Attila, "Teach this one a lesson!" The abuse and torture continued. The brute beat Ashi to a pulp for abandoning her purpose as the zealot mother watched on, holding firm to her convictions. She later had that distracting opening sealed off.

The Daughters of Aku, whether out of mercy or dedication to their beliefs, made sure their efforts didn't outright kill them. A dead assassin is of no use to Aku. However, as if contradicting themselves, the more the seven grew up over the next decade, the more the cultists pushed them further, with deadlier trials and tribulations at every turn.

Their next major trial was one that tested their strength and agility to new heights, quite literally. A large chamber existed for the sole purpose of this exercise. The objective was to reach from one end of the great chasm to the other, jumping onto tall and large stone structures to reach across, whilst avoiding the pit of stalagmites and other sharp rock formations far below. The High Priestess stood on an observation platform, overseeing the training exercise.

As the sisters jumped across, Ashi slipped on the dust that settled on the summit of one of the rocks and fell, her heightened reflexes being her saving grace as she held on for dear life on a ledge. Aki, who witnessed her elder sister's accident, took a leap to her position to lend her a hand up.

"Stop!" commanded her mother. All seven sisters stood in awe as Azula leapt from her platform all the way next to Aki with consummate grace and skill. "The weak have no place with Aku." Just like that, not even taking a second look back, the Daughter of Aku resumed her jumping and finished ahead of the others in record time.

That only leaves Ashi now.

No sacrifice was too great for the cult, and if they needed to cast out or sacrifice one of their own to appease their God, so be it. The zealot looked down on her daughter as she dangled in place, reeling in fear of the danger below. Azula didn't share her daughter's concern as she thrust the bottom end of her staff down on Ashi's exposed hand. Pain shot through her as her grip loosened.

"Are you weak?" questioned the Priestess.

Ashi's response was a sweaty, pained grunt.

She drove the staff into her hand harder, twisting it, the crunching of bones getting more and more audible.

"Are you weak?!" she repeated, her daughter's pained, silent cries the only answer. **"ARE… YOU… WEAK?!"**

Ashi screamed and launched herself from her vulnerable position, barrel-rolling in mid-air as she regained her footing on the top and finished her test, also in record time.

"Yes," mused the Priestess, her smile grew from behind her expressionless mask. "Aku's fire stirs inside _all_ of you…"

The following week, their next trial awaited. This one will be a test of their reflexes and resourcefulness. Another chamber awaited the seven Daughters' arrival. The torches and lights were blown out as the High Priestess sealed them inside. They remained in complete, pitch black darkness. They were tasked with navigating a labyrinth of caves, with twists and turns whilst being shot at with flaming arrows from their instructors high above them. It was a dangerous task, but they trained for this for several years by now. The danger meant nothing to them.

Their mother's voice echoed through the caverns. "To defeat The One, your senses must be sharp." A barrage of flaming arrows surrounded the adolescent trainees. With virtually little to no cover, their only option was to stay mobile. The sisters made jumps and leaps around the winding passages and walls, as the elevated position of the archers was always apparent, all thanks to the lit arrowheads they used.

The Daughters' vision improved in the dark over time, as they could tell what was a rock formation from a ledge, a dead end from a way out. While her sisters dodged and evaded the flaming bolts with ease, Ashi began to grow adept at catching the arrows and tossing them aside, dimly lighting a safe path for the others to follow, in a feat of impressive reflexes and skill.

Azula was quick to take notice, as her interest soared, as the archers' frustration increased as they fired more and more sporadically. Alana, Avi, and Aki were pinned down at the mouth of a small cave close to the exit, the fire from the arrows landing near them lighting up their position. In an unexpected move, Ashi jumped from behind them snatching a bolt from midair that was meant for Aki's head. Rolling on the ground as she landed, she threw the still flaming bolt as high and as hard as she could at the sparks of flame where her teachers stood.

 _Headshot._

The archer's porcelain mask cracked and split as her own arrow was launched back at her, between her eyes. Her body fell from her vantage point and was subsequently impaled by a sharp rock formation below. With the priestesses in a brief shock of the turn of events, Ashi gave the hand signal for her sisters to advance, all of them advanced to the finish line, none of them suffering as much as a scratch.

By the time the archers regained their composure, their students had already passed their test admirably. The sisters lay exhausted, some resting on the rocks, others catching their breath with Ashi smiling a devilish grin at her teachers and her mother who sat in an observation post next to the archers. This was the first time one of their own had lost her life in the service of training the Daughters of Aku, but her life was far from the last.

This show of unorthodox tactics impressed High Priestess Azula, as she rose from her seat and clapped in admiration. She then waved off the archers to clean up the mess and dispose of the body.

Walking away, her second in command, Vice Priestess Ayala, confronted her. "Madame Azula, your daughters have killed Ana in a training exercise!"

"Yes, my aide," replied Azula, with barely a hint of concern in her voice. "Ana's death will be the first of many, many who will give their lives in this noble cause we will endeavor together. The glory of Aku will rise us above _all_ the rest of his subjects, as we will find favor in Him!"

"Of course, my Mistress," Ayala relented as she bowed. "These times with the Samurai have driven us to the extreme. I feel as though he is preparing a strike against our Lord and Master," feared the Vice Priestess. "I advise we organize scouting parties to track the Samurai's movements."

"That we can agree upon," Azula placed her hand on her advisor's shoulder. "The time to strike at him will come, but our preparation will require many more years of training for my daughters. Organize a few handfuls of your best to stalk him from the shadows, but the work of killing him shall be the duty of my own flesh and blood whom we will send after him."

"Yes, High Priestess. Aku, find us favor."

"Aku, find us favor."

The High Priestess returned to the antechamber that held the idolatrous statue of Aku, and offered a prayer at the steps to the Altar. "Their time is almost at hand," she smiled. "Once they succeed, you will again honor us with your presence!" She bowed down before her God, believing he has accepted her offering of her own daughters as assassins to rid the world of Samurai Jack.

…

Author's Notes:

Episode XCII will have to be a two-parter due to length. I will have to do this more often as the need arises when covering canon episodes.

Surely I'm not the only one who thought of Azula when we all heard the High Priestess' voice? Both are hard-as-nails women voiced by the memorable Grey DeLisle. Consider my naming of her a tribute to Azula's character. As for Original Characters, I will not make it a habit of doing so. Samurai Jack has already enough memorable characters to work with. I just gotta find a way to weave them into this fanfiction and keep them all in-character.

As a side note for Jack's weapons, I took a little creative liberty whilst using some other material. I see Jack's heavy machine gun as a futuristic model of today's real-life DillonAero M134 minigun. The "A2" designation I placed is just a way to show a future advancement was made. The name for Jack's blaster pistol, DC-17, comes straight from Star Wars. You'll know it as the pistol clone troopers use, notably Captain Rex. C-25 grenades also originate from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. They are the model carried by Imperial Death Troopers.

Expect the rest of XCII to arrive sometime soon, no later than this week.


	3. Cold Ass Killers

III. Cold Ass Killers

* * *

It was late morning as Jack made his final approach to the source of the black smoke, he stopped and made note of a grand village protected by a tall, stone wall.

"I know this place. New Jericho."

He knew the villagers well. They treated him with kindness and took care of him in once happier times. It felt like a lifetime ago. After he saved the villagers from a large swarm of Aku's beetle drones, they fed and sheltered him for a few weeks before he continued on his journey. He helped build the massive wall that protected the small city for decades. Times have changed. The weapon merchant that gave him his retractable electric trident as a gift lives here.

"I wonder if she's still around," he wondered.

As he drove closer to the village entrance, he left his bike at the side entrance where he came in last time, almost 50 years ago. The Ronin was now in shock of the destruction that befell this great city. No longer were the stone arches that opened to travelers and visitors alike present. They lay in rubble and broken concrete. Going into town with just his bare essentials; trident, pistol, and whatever knives he could practically carry, he marched on to memory lane. He hoped to see the people again, to see how much they grew over the years.

Coming within the village limits, his eyes beheld horror as dead civilians littered the area. Bodies of children always got to him. His face angered as he wanted to know what monster came through here. Where a large school once lay, is now in ruins, carnage was strewn about. He peeked inside a broken window and witnessed a grotesque sight. A teacher lay dead in the corner of a classroom with as many of the kids as she could shelter still in her arms. No one made it.

Jack had to move on and investigate what happened here. He didn't bother calling for survivors, as the fate of this once beautiful village was certain. The slash marks on the bodies indicated the use of the scimitar, but the cuts seemed… wrong… as if the blows weren't done by hand.

 _No footprints of the assailant, strange. Perhaps the blade appears to have been… levitated… in place, being launched or spun at unnaturally high speed for the killing blows._ The town appeared devastated by some kind of earthquake, but there were no signs of tremors. _What kind of weapon could have been used?_

 _Kinetic rod strike? No, too inefficient. No large craters here and that wouldn't explain those who fell by the sword. It would have to be some kind of sonic or seismic pulse, but from what?_ Jack's thoughts drifted as he wandered the smoking and bloody ruins of New Jericho, the once tall and ornate buildings, now barely holding together. _The wall remains mostly intact, so it would have been done by someone… or something that made a leap over here and murdered the people._

His investigation led him to believe some kind of large creature was summoned here that smashed the buildings and its occupants. Large footprints dotted the streets, but they were so unnatural. No beast or machine could have made those imprints. When he searched for signs of the creature, all he came across was more rocks and rubble with the broken pillars from the village Parthenon. It certainly never left the area, but it was gone for sure. As the former Samurai rounded the corner, he saw the culprit.

The humanoid figure wasn't even making an attempt to hide, for it stood proudly behind the smoke as it steadily cleared. Jack clenched his fists and mentally readied himself.

Standing at over seven feet tall, this robotic assassin dressed in a purple trench coat with an auburn scarf around his neck. He sported a black straw hat, with his teal eyes covered by a black eye-mask, and he wore high-heel leather boots. Here stood the smiling murderer, just another of Aku's killing machines.

 _Just nuts and bolts… Just nuts and bolts…_ Jack figured.

The assassin spoke in a mocking manner, calling out to him. "Samurai _J-a-a-a-c-k_!"

 _Great. Another talkative one._

"Man, it is good to see you, babe!"

 _I can't say the same for you._

He threw his arms up in confusion and questioned, "What took you so long? I decimated this village days ago!"

Jack's anger increased. _You… why?_

The robot leaned in closer to the Ronin's face. "Just for you!"

Jack's scowl persisted.

"Oh wait," the assassin's pose turned inquisitive. "This is you, right?" He was quite intrigued at his opponent's new look, for he no longer fashioned in his traditional white gi and chonmage. "I mean, who could recognize you with all that gear… and ruggedness, baby!"

 _More villainous introduction._

"I'll tell you who," he said as he sang to introduce himself. "Me! Bleep-bloop-doop-it-doop! Scaramouche the Merciless! The pied piper of ruination, the crooner of carnage…"

As Scaramouche continued rambling on, Jack was more focused on what firepower his latest enemy carried as he danced and spun in place, giving him a good view of the machine's inventory. _Two blades, sheathed in place. Scimitar's secured on his back, short sword of some kind wrapped in belt, left side. Purple tassel on the tip of its hilt, likely nothing more than decoration. Smartphone in left pocket… Wait. Some kind of small pipe or instrument concealed in right external coat pocket. What purpose does it serve?_

" … also known as, Aku's most favorite assassin, babe!"

 _That title barely lasts a month, let alone a week._

"Oh, there it is, babe! The 'world-famous scowl!'" His pride got the better of him as he didn't initially notice that Samurai Jack lacked one particular weapon on his person… "Well, come on, Sammy baby, whip it out! You know what I'm talking about, that cah-razy sword! Let's get slicin' and dicin', swingin' and bashin', hackin' and slashin', babe!"

 _He certainly enjoys the violence… at the cost of the lives of others…_

The assassin finally noticed something was amiss. Scaramouche rose his right hand as his left gripped his blade. "Wait back off, beardsly. Where. Is. Your sword? Huh? I don't see it." His optics weren't deceiving him. His sacred sword, the one power in the known universe that can destroy Aku was gone. "Oh, ho ho ho ho! No no no no, NO, babe!"

Jack lamented to himself at this bot's realization, whilst maintaining his demeanor.

"Don't tell me," mocked Scaramouche. "You. Lost. Your sword!"

Samurai Jack was haunted by that day for an eternity. He remembered it well, but his memory of it was corrupted by the green mist of the Omen, always reminding him of his failures.

 _… and Jack barely survived his battle against those beasts, the haunting realization overcoming him with fear, regret, and remorse of what he'd done…_

 _… Clank… Clank… Clank… his sword had tumbled away, the Samurai's blade teetered over the edge where his last hope once stood…_

 _… with him coming back to his senses, he took a leap of faith to catch it before it falls down the bottomless pit for all eternity…_

 _… too late…_

 _… for it had fallen, out of his reach, down into the darkness, his Sakai going with it…_

 _… Jack could only stare in shock and awe for how terribly wrong this day went…_

His mind now clear of that nightmare, he refocused on his foe that continued to mock him. "Okay, Jackie-baby, you just make with the scowl, while I make with the phone and call… Aku!" He pulled out a pink smartphone, tinkering with its speed-dial function.

 _He's not honestly going to…_

"Who is this?" Aku responded over the phone.

 _Oh no…_ Jack's face went wide-eyed. It has been years since he last heard the infamous Master of Darkness, but he will always remember that voice.

Scaramouche turned to his phone and began to reveal his discovery. "Aku, baby! How's it hanging, boss? Guess what I…"

Before he could finish, Jack had launched one of his kunai right at the pink cellular device, sending it flying off Scaramouche's hand. He needed now to put down this monstrosity before he could report to Aku. His life hanged upon this news not making it. Jack followed up with a rapid flurry of punches right in the talkative assassin's face.

As the phone tumbled to the ground, a grouchy voice resounded before turning off. "What?! Hello-o-o?!"

While Jack's punches were enough to stun the robotic assassin, but the reinforced titanium plating prevented any real damage from being caused. Scaramouche effortlessly jumped high above Jack before making a soft landing on the remains of the roof of the village commerce center.

"Oh! Nice choreography, babe! You haven't lost a step! Well then, let's… dance!" From his right pocket, he pulled out some kind of flute and began to play a jazzy tune.

 _What madness is this?_

The rubble and the rocks shifted. The broken pillars rolled. Behind Jack, a terrible monster took shape. Coming together, piece by piece, a bipedal stone golem arose and challenged the Ronin. He peeked behind him as his earlier suspicions of a monster were confirmed. The assassin continued his tune as a fifty-foot tall monster came into play. Facing his foe, it struck first with a kick. Stepping out of the way, Jack grabbed on its foot and catapulted himself upward, drawing his blaster pistol.

 _Boom, headshot!_

The bird-like head crumbled to pieces as jack stood on its shoulders. The music intensified as a reinforced pillar came flying at Jack, with him dodging out of the way. The broken pillar is now taking place as the golem's new head. Rocks blasted outwards from the front side, forming a red-eyed, angered face.

Landing on his feet again, the former Samurai noticed the magical flute was the key to this creature's existence. Charging at Scaramouche, Jack extended his staff and pole vaulted himself to his primary adversary's position, but the robot jumped all the way to the roof of the concert hall, not breaking his beat. Jack contemplated drawing his trusty DC-17 again and blowing Scaramouche's head off from his position. It would be an easy shot, Jack believed. Before he could reach for his gun, the stone golem smashed him into the rubble with its massive arms.

Scaramouche smiled. _Heh, all too easy. Time to get a new phone and call the boss so the bounty will be mine, baby!_

Much to his disappointment and surprise, Jack emerged from the debris, trident extended in his hand as he was pushing aside a stone slab. He ditched his helmet in the rubble, letting his unkempt jet black hair flow freely.

"You know babe," Scaramouche smirked. "I wasn't crazy about the front scruff, but I am groovin' on the mane!"

Jack's response was another scowl.

The monster of stone drove its fist down at Jack, attempting to crush him. Jack sidestepped to right, taking an opportunity. He drove the trident at the creature's wrist, yanking out a chunk of stone. Jack hefted the added weight as he crushed the golem's leg with a downward swipe before tossing the makeshift weapon through its chest, leaving a gaping hole. The structural integrity of the stone compromised, the monster collapsed and fell.

"Jack…" a child called out to him.

Jack turned his head in disbelief that anyone, let alone a mere child could have survived the slaughter that came to New Jericho. This was another shell-shocked nightmare that came at the worst possible time. A rock transformed. Dust into hair, stumps into limbs, the body of a young boy formed as it begged him for help. The bright sky turned black as the green mist appeared again. The butchered bodies of the children from the ruined schoolhouse appeared before him in terrifying detail. The once hardened warrior was reeling, stretching forth his hands, begging for them to go away, but they all came, begging for help. The Omen manifested itself, silently judging him for not saving this village in time.

Back in reality, Scaramouche stopped playing his music and noted his opponent's apparent insanity. "That Samurai has gone beaucoop cuckoo," he concluded. He could have finished off his opponent right there, but he wanted a proper fight against the so-called legendary warrior more than anything else. Breaking his daze with a thrown rock to his face, the Samurai snapped out of it, initially lost in his surroundings.

 _Now, let's tan-go, Jack-o!_

Returning to his flute, he summoned the rocks around Jack to levitate around him. Seeing what's happening next, the Ronin dodged each piece that came at him, except the last that knocked him several feet away. Sliding down his broad shoulder pads to his forearms, he turned them into makeshift arm-shields and withstood each incoming blow before launching one at Scaramouche's mystical instrument. The rocks promptly dropped harmlessly.

Dropping the other shoulder pad to make for better balance, he pulled out both his Bowie knives from their sheaths, as Jack charged and made his way back up Scaramouche's position. He attempted a sideways slash to decapitate the assassin, but Scaramouche ducked out of the way on time. The sassy robot's next move seemed pointless at first. He only drew his scimitar just to throw it away, upwards in the air. Uncaring, Jack continued his assault, but his attacks had no effect. The martial arts programming into this robot proved both impressive and an annoyance.

"Hey, you might have destroyed my magic flute," he began. "But you can't destroy the musical magic that is me, babe!"

The assassin smiled a wide grin and began to sing and scat another jazzy tune, with his scimitar seemingly coming to life with a mild whistle of its own. It levitated and spun before it hit the ground, starting a flight path directed by the scatting of Scaramouche. Before Jack could attempt another attack, the sword came at him from behind his adversary. Jack leapt out of the way, briefly coming face to face with the weapon that slaughtered a lot of innocents.

Seeing his own reflection in the blade, he concluded, _so this is how he did it. Black magic from Aku._

Having regained his footing, the former Samurai knew these attacks will persist unless he drops Scaramouche quickly.

 _I can't attack him head on, I need to sneak up on him somehow._

Coming at his foe from another direction, Jack was forced to dodge the rapidly oscillating scimitar as it kept getting closer and closer. The sword embedded itself into the skyway Jack traversed on, giving him a chance to strike back. A he neared the concert hall's roof, he was surprised by the sword's reappearance as he tried to swat it away with his knives. Coming close to Scaramouche again, the robot drew his odd short sword, but chose to leave it in its sheath. Both warriors parried as they fell to the ground together, not breaking form and stride.

Jack remained on the offense, as his opponent continued to scat and block all of his blows. Jack found himself between a rock and a hard place as the scimitar joined in the fight, too. Finding himself outmatched on two fronts, he made a leap through a hole in the wall and disappeared, the sword making chase. The impact of the scimitar against the load-bearing structure caused a crumbling building to collapse, its dust and smoke filling the air. The battlefield lay silent.

 _Samurai Jack ain't dead from that. Beardsly's still around._ The sassy assassin looked around and found that his greatest foe was absent.

Jack charged, Bowie knife taking the lead, as Scaramouche pulled out his last trump card. Casting his short blade out of its sheath, he split the blade in two, its whole shape resembling a tuning fork. Striking Jack's knife once, he stepped back and commented as a ringing noise grew.

"Dig that beautiful sound, babe!" Initially confused at his remark, Jack took notice his blade as the ringing intensified and his knife vibrated out of control.

 _Boom!_

A sonic pulse tore Jack's Bowie knife to bits, releasing a strong force of energy that sent the Ronin flying several feet back. Fortunately, his vest and gauntlet prevented the worst of the shrapnel from entering his heart and arm.

"Hey, babe," the assassin began, playing with his tuning blade. "I told you, I'm Aku's favorite. No one plays the blades like I do." To emphasize his point, he struck a stone pillar next to him as it rang in intensity. **"NO ONE!"**

 _Boom!_

 _Seven seconds…_ Jack made note of the time it took for each detonation to take. Adjusting his battle strategy, he sought to turn his enemy's force against him. Charging at Scaramouche again, Jack readied his last Bowie knife for a last-ditch gamble. The purple-clad assassin summoned his scimitar into the fray again, with Jack sliding beneath the rapidly oscillating blade. Coming face to face with his rival for the last time, Jack sprung his plan in motion. _This better be worth it…_

Exchanging blows with Scaramouche, Jack intentionally struck the tuning blade three times before retreating into a defensive posture. The ringing and vibrations grew and intensified, stronger than the last blow. The resulting sonic pulse will be a big one. Jack's grip on his blade struggled harder and harder as he counted down.

 _Seven…_

 _Six…_

Scaramouche kept his back turned on Jack has his ears confirmed the inevitable. Only cocking his head to the side, smiling at what he smugly believed to be his victory, he mocked his foe one more time. "Well, it's been fun, Jack-o. Au revoir!"

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

"That's French for, _'you're dead, babe!'_ "

 _No. You are._

Jack merely gave a simple underhand toss of his Bowie knife at Scaramouche, much to his shock. The blade exploded in a wide radius as Scaramouche's throat and body was shredded from the blast. As the assassin attempted to regain his composure, Jack approached with the bot's own scimitar, dragging it as he's barely able to heft its massive weight.

No longer able to find humor in his predicament, Scaramouche tried to bargain and beg his way out.

"Well, babe," he began. "Time for me to… shuffle off-stage." His confidence and pride was gone. "Looks like… you're the headliner now… uhhh…" His arms outstretched forward as he wished for Jack to spare him.

 _May the citizens of New Jericho rest in peace…_

Without a second thought, the exhausted veteran swung around the scimitar, driving it down on Scaramouche's shoulder, taking a part of his straw hat with it. The blade cut through the titanium exterior with ease, shredding the once elegant purple trench coat, exposing wires and circuits. Completely bifurcated in half, he muttered his last words as he fell apart.

"Boop-deep, boop-boo… That's all, babe…" Black motor oil sprayed out from the cut, as the exposed electrical wiring ignited it, resulting in a massive fireball that separated body part from limb, the former assassin's head rolling away in a heap.

 _… your murderer is slain._

Having fully recovered now, the victor dropped the scimitar, concluding that due to its massive weight and heft, there is no way for him to practically make effective use of it in a future combat situation. Jack eyeballed Scaramouche's tuning blade as it lay.

Hmmm… this will prove useful… Picking it up, he easily figured out its controls, collapsing the blade into a short sword again. Jack collected the sheath from the deceased robot's body, returning the blade to it. Strapping his new weapon to his back, the Ronin recovered his gear, and moved on with his journey.

\- - -…- - -

Little did he know he was being watched, as three shadowy figures stalked him from the shadows.

"Is he The One?" the scout asked.

"Yes, Sister, he is." She responded.

Unlike the regular Daughter of Aku cultists who were dressed in long, flowing black robes with pink porcelain masks with four branches, simple eyeholes, and painted lips, Scouts wore a skintight cat suit molded after the likeness of their Master. The branches of their masks wore their branches only in pairs and the faces were completely black. They only carried ninjato on their backs for self-defense.

"Quiet, Ati and Ali," the Scout Leader commanded. "Did you place the tracer in his wheeled machine?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. The scout had planted a small, piece of red brimstone inside the barrel of the 20mm cannon in Jack's motorbike. "The ranged weapon in his vehicle was inoperable, so I concealed it inside."

"A wise decision."

"We must report back to the High Priestess as soon as possible."

"Will the Daughters be ready by then?"

"They will be. Their final test is tomorrow."

"Let us make haste, my Sisters," they all agreed. "This is history in the making. Aku, find us favor!"

\- - -…- - -

Returning to the Monastery, all the scouting teams reported back in with their respective reports to the High Priestess, as she was still bowed in prayer with many other priestesses at the Altar of Aku. Noticing their presence, she got up and faced her Scout Leaders.

"Sisters," she spoke. "What news have you brought me?"

"Great news, High Priestess," she reported. "We bring forth up-to-update information regarding the Samurai's combat capabilities, weapons, transportation, and location."

Azula smiled as their reports continued. Many gathered around to listen in.

"He rides a two-wheeled machine of great power that carries his trophies, weapons he scavenged from our Master's finest. He cowers behind heavy armor after the likeness of his fallen people meant to strike fear into his foes!"

That news angered the Priestess.

The scout continued, "He is ageless and deadly, for he single-handedly destroyed a full company of our Aku's beetle swarms who were cleansing a village of heretics!"

Another Scout Leader chimed in. "Afterwards, my team tracked him into a forest farther away. He is haunted by his ancestors for his failures. Aku is triumphant!"

Azula happily nodded.

"He later dueled with Aku's top assassin, who solely dealt with a walled village of dissidents. The Samurai showed no mercy, for he cut him down and stole his sword, a weapon of great destructive power. We were successful in planting a trace cleverly concealed in his machine."

"Splendid work, but where is the Samurai's own sword of mythical power?" This news intrigued the zealot.

"Before he honorably died by the Samurai, the servant of Aku revealed that the Samurai's sword was lost!" All the women present in the chamber gasped at this news. "It would seem this miracle happened long ago, perhaps predating the birth of your Seven, my Mistress, and the Samurai was stealing weapons, namely blades and firearms, from our Lord and Master's forces to make up for his loss."

The final Scout Leader gave her report. "After that battle, we tracked the Samurai. He is headed deep into the Black Forests of the East, near the Ancient Ruins. His arrival there will be by the end of this week."

"Your reports and hard work are a service to Aku. Now pass me the other portion of the tracer." The Priestess commanded.

The second Scout Leader passed the other part of the red brimstone tracer to the High Priestess, who in turn walked up the Altar for the ritual. This act was done as a way to track their enemies. She placed the small stone on the Altar, then drew her black ceremonial dagger. She wrapped her hand around the blade as she sliced downwards. Putting away the knife, she clenched her cut hand into a fist and bled on top of the red stone. Stepping back, a blood-red pillar of fire burst forth, stretching almost as high as the statue of Aku. It swirled together as it took form into the shape of the globe, the flames displaying the lands and the continents. A single yellow flaming dot marked the position of the tracer, and the globe turned so that it faced all in the chamber. The flames repositioned itself into a ring as a full-color live video feed appeared in its midst.

The former Samurai Jack came into display as a motorbike's engine roared loudly, for he was riding it through a dense forest, weapons and armor displayed on his person and strung throughout his vehicle, his unmistakable scowl written across his face as his jet black beard waved in the wind, with his latest addition to his arsenal, Scaramouche's tuning blade, secure on his back, purple tassel waving back and forth, just as the Scouts have confirmed. All hissed at his sight.

Vice Priestess Ayala came into the chamber as the transmission ended.

"Vice Priestess, what have you brought for me?" Azula inquired.

"High Priestess, your Seven are fully ready and the final testing chamber has been prepped," replied Ayala. "They have demonstrated exceptional knowledge and skill of the scriptures and all fighting styles and techniques. They have all withstood every test and trial we have put them through this far. Ashi has been delegated as team leader with Aki as her second in command. Their teamwork and coordination are unlike we have ever seen before, much to my surprise. These Daughters of Aku now stand as the one force who will kill Samurai Jack!"

"They are almost ready," the Priestess corrected. "They still need to pass the final test."

"Yes, of course, the exercise stands ready at your word."

"Do it. I will direct this personally."

The objective was simple enough. Traverse up a tower of stone and face off against twenty well-armed volunteers in mortal combat perched up the climb. Those who reach the top where High Priestess Azula stood will be deemed worthy to go on the mission to kill Samurai Jack. The Seven Daughters of Aku were offered to go into the Armory to stock up beforehand, but promptly refused, confident in what they had trained for all their lives. This move fascinated all throughout the Monastery. No longer were the Priestess' daughters the timid little girls they were, but were now grown women, one in purpose, with an eye single to Aku's glory. They were fearless, devoted, and devoid of innocence.

The volunteers each gave their last prayers and offerings at the Altar. They believed that as they die in the instruction of their best, their spirits are taken up to rest as the side of their Master.

It was time.

Everyone took their positions.

The Seven's time to shine came.

Charging from the entrance of the chamber came the Seven Daughters of Aku, running in perfect sync with each other in wedge formation, with Ashi taking point. As they began their ascent, their instructors lie in wait halfway up grouped up into a phalanx, archers covering the rear, swordsmen and pikes up front. No way around them, but straight through.

Arya was the first to strike, as a cultist with a sword attempted to swipe at her, but she leapt out of the way before delivering a flying kick right into the instructor's mask, sending her falling to her death. A deadly fight ensued as six of the sisters were locked in a heated contest with their teachers. Avi and Ami managed to disarm two swordsmen and turn their weapons against them, dealing with the right flank together. Alana and Aya continued their climb upwards, getting a better vantage point as Arya was ducking and leaping away from a naginata user targeting her head. Aki was brusque in her assault, going full hand to hand with those that got in her way, kicking the staff and spear users out of her way before supporting her sisters.

Ashi was more tactical in her approach, as she darted past the frontline and attacked the archers head-on to both give her sisters cover and break the phalanx from behind. Catching their arrows in midair, she launched them back, scoring perfect headshots on three. One remains. Charging at her head-on, Ashi aggressively dodged the bolts that came in her direction until both cultist and assassin met face-to-face. The archer fired at point blank range, as Ashi ducked down and caught the shaft of the arrow and proceeded to drive it down her teacher's mask. Collecting the longbow and quiver, she turned her attention to the remaining instructors engaged with her sisters.

 _Six… no, five of them left,_ she noted.

Readying five arrows at once, she took aim, compensating for their movements. Her feet held onto the small ledge, as she took into consideration the positions of her sisters from her enemies. Holding her breath, she took one last pull of the drawstring, arrows latched on and between her slender fingers.

 _Thwap._

All five arrows launched. All five remaining volunteers dead, their bodies dropping into the pile of corpses at the stone tower's bottom.

"Ashi," the six sisters said in unison.

"Only she could be so caring…" commented Arya.

"Indeed, Sister…" replied Avi.

Returning to their ascent, all seven sisters shed whatever weapons and gear they carried in favor of speed. Reaching the summit, their mother stood proud of her lifetime accomplishments, even though her mask veiled her appreciation. Twenty-five years of training, twenty-five years of sacrifice, twenty-five years of patience, all paid off.

"Your training is complete," High Priestess Azula reviewed. **"GO KILL!"**

The septuplets shuffled away back into the Armory collecting their weapons of choice as the Vice Priestess briefed them on the Samurai's location. Ashi went with the kusarigama, as did Avi. Arya chose the elegant katana, favoring its balance and form. Aki, having gained a knack for brute force carried a heavy-duty kanabo. Aya picked the naginata, impressed with its range. Ami sheathed dual sai, taking a third for throwing or as a backup. Finally, Alana made dual butterfly swords her choice. She knew these could break a sword or sever a limb in combat if she swung hard enough.

Each team member also carried spare weapons, such as kunai, tripwires, and arrowhead daggers as necessary. Their infiltration training and the black essence that clothed them allowed for low-profile concealment of such an assortment of arms, keeping whatever surprises they had hidden and ready for when the occasion called for it.

The masks the Seven Daughters of the High Priestess wore were unique in their construction. Theirs were pure white, with simple eye-slits and small red lips painted on, representing their purpose and steadfast devotion to their cause. Even though it appeared their vision was limited, the interior visor lining of the masks was completely lined with a special, high impact and heavy duty, enchanted laminated glass that provided glare-free and full-range visibility to its wearer.

The Daughters of Aku stand ready.

High Priestess Azula stood by the Altar, briefing her daughters who stood lined up, side by side, at the steps. All members of the cult were present at the ceremony. "You are _Seven_ , but now you wear the face of _One_ , one purpose for which you were born, _to kill,_ _ **THE SAMURAI**_!"

Out the front gate they went, to intercept their foe where he shall be. The Daughters of Aku raced through mountains, deserts, and forests for the hunt of a lifetime.

As they left the front gate, Azula could only stand at the entrance, proud of her lifelong work, confident her daughters will accomplish the one warrior so many were unable to finish off. As the seven disappeared into the horizon, she only muttered the cultist's motto, "Aku, find us favor."

…

Author's Notes:

 **UPDATE 10/28/17:** It felt appropriate to update the title of this chapter to the title of the soundtrack of the same name.

Woohoo! Another chapter down!

I will not yet be going into outside of episode chapters just yet. I feel we can all agree that, for the most part, the first half of Season Five flowed into each following episode very well. I do have a short list of chapter ideas I am working on. The following are not the only ones I have planned or drafted nor are they organized in any particular order and are subject to being folded into main chapters. These will be incorporated to this story in a smooth and timely manner.

Travels and stories with Jack and Ashi (Multi-part, spread evenly through this fanfiction. Relationship based in later ones. Jack shows his ruined homeland to Ashi in one. Jack's real name will be addressed. I'm keeping it a secret for now, but it will be a tribute to a certain someone all Samurai Jack fans know.)

The Scotsman rallying the troops (3-part one. All 3 will be of him putting together his army against Aku, first the tanks and rhinos in XCVI, then the allies of Jack, and finally the grand assault on Aku's fortress. Spread out as well.)

Misadventures of Jack and Ashi in the City of Aku (Action/Adventure themes)

Ashi meeting with additional people Jack helped (Spartans and emoji family to be included, with a brief run-in with Scaramouche's head. A few others will be added as necessary.)

Samurai Jack and Ashi versus the Cult of Aku (You get the idea…)

High Priestess Azula recruiting the Orc Army (Most Likely to be folded into XCVIII Chapter)

The Sacrifice of the Lazarus Prison crew (The ship from XCIX)

The Guardian's Last Stand and the Prophecy (Self-explanatory)

Extended Final Fight (Expect more of Jack's allies)

The Rebuilding of Imperial Japan with the escalation of Jack and Ashi's relationship (Also self-explanatory. The Emperor and Empress to have more prominent roles.)

Please share any ideas of your own, whether they add to mine or are unique, in a message or a review. I promise to take in all your ideas with an equal amount of consideration.

As I get on doing Episode XCIII, this one will take a week or so. It's my personal favorite from this Season, and I wish to do it right.

As for references I used in this chapter, the only confirmed canon names for Ashi's sisters are Ami, Aki, and Avi. Check the end credits for XCIV. The concept of New Jericho comes straight from the Bible, Old testament. Long story short, without getting preachy, the Israelite army brings down the great, walled city of Jericho by raising their voices at it, causing the city to crumble down. Considering the village in XCII and what it went through, I decided to play with that idea a little. The ritual the High Priestess used to track the Samurai is based off of Dishonored, namely the Knife of Dunwall DLC. In order to get a particular Rune, the player has to slit their hand in the exact manner depicted onto a tarot card on an altar before placing it into a fireplace, forming a Rune in the flame. The material I described the Daughters of Aku used inside their masks is loosely based off Rainbow Six Siege, namely Operator Mira's Black Mirrors.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4!

;)


	4. Just Nuts and Bolts

IV. Just Nuts and Bolts

* * *

As far as the eye can see, the land was desolate and full of despair. Shadows crawl across the Earth and black out the light. Darkness oozes from every crevice. Hope has been eradicated, only terror reigns.

All in the Earth and the stars beyond knew of Aku's fearsome tower fortress. The tall black tower lies in the midst of a great wide crater, rumored to be the impact point where the meteor that brought the dinosaurs to extinction hit. The structure in itself was surrounded by black spikes to ward off the courageous or foolhardy. The awful building was forged from the Pit of Hate, of Aku's own essence, in the likeness of its master, with the top branching out like a cursed tree.

From time to time, guests and new arrivals came to give tribute to the evil shape-shifting Shogun of Sorrows. Every time, their eyes beheld horror as they stepped in, in shock and awe of the tower's interior. Tall, crimson and orange pillars stood, carved after the manner of flame, giving all who pass the feeling they have come to hell on Earth.

Rumors circulated of what lies within. Some believed the bottom of the dark Pit of Hate below was actually a portal in time that allowed Aku to control the Past, Present, and Future. Others suggested that the wealth of a thousand stars lies in the shadows, blackened by his almighty grasp. Many feared that the bones of Samurai Jack and the souls of the conquered and damned were down there strung up on a wall like as a disturbing war trophy. All accepted that the immortal demon lives his days in a cackling madness in pride of all he has done to the Universe in his existence.

Little did people know of how mundane and boring his life was in reality…

The bell of an alarm clock rang as a shadowed fist knocked it off the dresser next to Aku's bedside. It was another day that he was certainly not looking forward to. He had barely gotten a full night's rest, due to a personal "business trip" he had to make. Another world in a distant part of the galaxy rose tributes to the Samurai instead of him in an act of defiance and the people had dared challenge him. They were all promptly destroyed within a week, the once beautiful garden world reduced to smoldering ball of rock.

Aku scowled in discontent of his life as he rose from his bed and pulled open the drawer from his dresser revealing his signature flaming eyebrows. As he placed them on top his eyes with a sizzle, he got ready to do his routine morning stretches. Even a shape-shifting overlord needed to. Ruling every soul and star is not a trivial matter. His joints and body creaked and groaned like shoddy wooden flooring as he performed a series of arm stretches, squats, and total body twists, readying himself for the day. He still felt like retreating into the comfort of his mattress and sheets afterwards.

The Chamberlain, the Chief of Aku's Shadow Minions, also curiously enough, serving as Aku's personal housekeeper, called out to his master. "Master! New arrivals have come to offer tribute!"

This was one part of the day Aku hated the most. While his law required all citizens and peoples who come to Earth to erect statues and tributes of their ruler in his honor, the constant monotony of having to face every new arrival got dull on him. Aku rolled his eyes and reluctantly rose from his private chamber and grew in height to face those who have come this time. The sight of this race will not be a welcome sight.

The Mudditians are a race of humanoid alien life forms whose organic composition is unlike anything ever seen in the known galaxy. Where most life held their internal organs with bone structure and skin, the Mudditians have a scattered nervous system with glowing green eyes. Their bodies and insides were being held together by the soft, sticky matter formed by the combination of their bodily fluids and the natural earth they come in contact with. Brown mud, in other words. The sight of these "new arrivals" painted a look of disgust on the Shogun's face as one of them spoke.

"Oh, great Shogun of Sorrow, Master of all Masters," he nervously began. Parts of himself dripped all over the stone floor of Aku's audience chamber. "You have allowed us to inherit this world, and for that we are forever grateful!"

Aku could only give a disgusted grunt as he felt like throwing up at the sight of these creatures.  
As another of them pushed a muddy replica of Aku to its new master, the Mudditian continued as he knelt. "We offer you a special tribute…"

"STOP!" Aku interrupted. "Loo-look at what you're doing! You're getting yourselves all over the floor!" Aku shrugged at the mess before him as the Mudditians nervously stood in place, the mud still dripping all over the stone. "I just had it vacuumed! Out! Out! Get out!" Out the door they went, with their failed tribute in tow.

The next group of people that came in were those Aku was at least familiar with. Always dressed in white lab coats were his chief weapon scientists. For many years, generation after generation, the Scientists of Aku had always presented their Master with the best and latest in unmanned warfare. A wide variety of drones, assassins, and surveillance machines were of their creation. They came in with excitement over their latest development.

"Master of Masters," the scientist confessed. "We've done it! Allow me to introduce, the most epic version of the beetle drone yet!" As he finished his statement with a giggle, he displayed a picture on Aku's large flaming telescreen of their latest accomplishment. "At over fifty feet in length and thirty wide and tall, the 'Imperialist'-class beetle drone! Equipped for solitary long-range operations, the firepower this baby possesses will even give the Samurai pause at its wonder. Armed with ten sets of enhanced leg-blades, Mach-speed flight capabilities all thanks to concealable wings and turbines, and twin plasma cannons that will… "

"… And I care because?" The Dark Lord was less than enthused with anything having to do with Samurai Jack anymore.

Confused at his Master's lack of enthusiasm, he replied, "But because the Samurai you wanted to kill since forever and he's the bane of your existence?" The other scientists nodded in agreement.

"Oh…" Aku forgot to mention the following to them. "That was the old Aku. This is a new Aku! And he really doesn't care about a pathetic Samurai who wanders around like a mad fool! Hah! It's hilarious! Really!"

Aku's self-assuring smile felt off to them. They weren't getting the joke.

"Look, I tell you what," he instructed. "You want to destroy him, go ahead!" He shrugged and smiled at them as he began to retreat back into his personal chambers. "Who cares? I certainly don't! Not one bit at all…" Deep down, the Shogun of Sorrows, sorrowed at the fact he knew he did care.

His scientists all alone now, they conversed amongst themselves as they left.

"Hmph. Figures..."

"What's gotten into the boss? He used to love hearing about our latest weapon developments!"

"Something to do with the Samurai, I bet."

"Well, back to the drawing board…"

"Maybe we need to get bigger. I propose an even bigger beetle drone! One that can support our Master's Starfleet!" The scientists all happily agreed.

"Yeah! That'll cheer 'im up!"

Out the front gate, transported back into their laboratories they went, as the Chamberlain came down from his post and mopped up the mud from the prior "guests."

As Aku went back to bed for the day, he contemplated on what he should do next. In these troubling times, he has grown a tendency to spawn a therapist doppelganger of himself for these situations, since he knew no real therapists would dare even try to console the one responsible for their suffering.

Reaching his hand outwards, he transformed one of the stone pillars in his chamber into a comfortable armchair, in which he released a part of his essence into it, forming his therapist self, dressed in a white, collared shirt with a brown sweater, with plain grey pants and alligator loafers.  
As Aku lay in bed in his depression, his "therapist" maintained a calm, indifferent demeanor as he began his session, notepad and pencil on hand.

"So, tell me what has been bothering you."

"Well, you see, Doc, it's been over fifty years already."

The therapist rose his glasses at this statement. "It's been that long?"

"Y-y-yes," Aku confessed. "You see, that's the actual problem." His following point was further emphasized by him clawing at the air above him. "Once I eradicated all the Time Portals, I thought I would just wait it out and then the Samur-"

"We don't say his name here," he rebuked, pointing his pencil at his "client." "It is a safe place."

"Yes. Sorry, Doctor. Well, I-I just assumed that eventually, over time, he would just…"

 _ **"D-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-!-!-!"**_ They "both" yelled in unison.

"But he hasn't even aged." Aku lamented. "I mean, like, at all. He just grew that stupid beard. It looks like he'll be here forever!" His tone mellowed out as he melted right into his bed, his eyebrows burning out. "I-I just don't know if I can handle that."

"Yes," the therapist contributed. "It seems that the initial time-travel has affected the aging process. It's quite the conundrum."

"Yes." confused at what that last word meant, Aku had to ask. "What is that again?"

"Just a confusing or difficult problem," he taught.

"Yes. Problem," his mind drifted. "I wish there was someone who can dispose of my problem."

"Yes. One can hope." they both concluded in unison.

The session continued on for the rest of the morning, discussing topics ranging from the new beetle drone model, to what other weapons could possibly harm him, even wondering if these Rebellions are even a problem worthy to be dealt with at all.

\- - -…- - -

It was a bright and sunny day in the forest. Ladybugs chittered about as a lone, white wolf wandered ahead. He sought not for clan or kin, but only for his own survival. The wolf only cared about where he can go to safely rest and what to kill and eat so he'll live to see another day. His focus was only set on the path that lies ahead, not even bothering taking in the scenery around him.

Soon enough, a decision had to be made. The natural path he was on forked into two, one headed left, the other right. His majestic blue eyes furrowed as his choice was made. The decision he made was to go left and the action that followed headed forth. Little did he know he was being stalked by a greater enemy…

\- - -...- - -

It was a very cloudy day as Ronin Jack was a few days now on the path he has chosen. He was still trying to shake off the thoughts that everyone he knew in New Jericho was dead. All slain by that murderous assassin, Scaramouche the Merciless. Part of him wondered that had he not strayed off the path and turned left towards the city instead of right, maybe more people would've survived and Jack would have had a better place to stay than living as a nomad. But no, for the path he chose was chosen, a done deal. He cannot go back and rewrite the history now set in stone. Scaramouche was certainly gone, and the lost souls of innocents were avenged. Time to move on.

The wide dirt trails he rode on eventually forked off into two paths. One left, one right. A decision had to be made.

 _Going right last time cost time cost too many souls,_ Jack concluded. Revving up the engine again, his decision was to head left, and the action followed suit. As he drove on, he noted a rather annoying tinkling noise that originated from the left 20mm cannon on his motorcycle. _Perhaps it's just dirt or loose ammo I didn't lock down properly._

Unknown to the former Samurai, a series of shadows followed him closely…

\- - -…- - -

The wolf began to have the sinking feeling that he was being watched. As he entered a clearing, his suspicions were confirmed.

A towering silhouette of a large four-legged creature stood on a fallen tree trunk suspended high above the ground. Two more of its friends approached the wolf from behind, keeping their distance. The figure leaped down from its vantage point and made its intimidating presence known.

Three Venators, very fast, very dangerous. They resembled large green tigers, but were relatives to bears. It opened its long and wide snout, roaring a contest at the lone wolf, displaying its rows of razor-sharp teeth. Knowing that escape was no option, the lone, white wolf made a daring and bold move:

He struck first.

\- - -…- - -

Jack continued on his way as if choosing left over right actually meant anything. He scoffed at himself thinking that Fate would have him be too late rescuing another settlement that would have been saved if he went on the path to the right. But no matter, for he was dead set on the path he was on. Soon enough, a disturbance occurred. A light tremor on the ground. The Ronin stopped his bike to investigate.

 _Earthquake? No._ Jack knew what earthquakes felt like. This was not one. Something landed afar off… Looking ahead of him to the west, a flock of birds flew off. Something spooked them.

\- - -…- - -

Ashi and four of her sisters lay in wait, setting a trap for the Samurai who they knew was a few miles down the path they were on. Ami and Aya took point to scout him out closely.

"Is the tripwire ready?" Asked Ashi to Aki. "He'll pass through here at any moment." All the septuplets were anxious to face off the foe that they had trained their lives to face.

"Yes, Sister," she replied. "The tripwire will either smash his vehicle in, leaving him vulnerable, or will slice through him like a melon!"

"No fun there," teased Arya. She looked forward to facing the Samurai in sword-to-sword combat, for that is why she picked her katana. Ever since the news from the scouts came that Jack lost his wretched blade, the task seemed to get easier and duller to her.

Breaking their thoughts came a low rumble on the ground.

"What was that?" Questioned Avi. "Does Aku not approve of our wishes?"

"No Sister, it wasn't that," answered Ashi. "Something else approaches…"

The five sisters split for cover high in the trees, in the positions they prepared to ambush Samurai Jack in. Soon enough, they discovered who it really was. Far off from the path and the clearing came a large, black machine charging through the trees.

The Imperialist-class beetle drone prototype was deployed by Aku's scientists. They merely believed that if their latest creation kills off the Samurai, they will regain Aku's appreciation for their years of research and development.

"What… is that?" Questioned Avi.

"Not of the Samurai," replied Ashi.

"I recognize the machine," said Alana. "Scoutmaster Agatha told me and Aya of great machines that Aku built to enforce his rule. That one is what is referred to as a beetle drone. But this one is so… huge…" Her awe laced her voice.

Aki heard Arya giggling from her post. "What do you find so humorous, Sister?"

"Wouldn't it be hilarity if this machine destroys the Samurai before we do?" Her mask concealed her smile.

"Imagine Mother's reaction," chimed Alana.

"Well for starters, she'd beat us with her staff for not making it on time," imagined Ashi. "Then she'd assure us that Aku still has many enemies to be silenced and we will have roles to play in their eradication."

"Sounds exactly like Mother," quipped Arya.

As the five lay in wait, a large explosion echoed in the distance, followed by a tall plume of smoke. They knew it meant the machine of Aku had failed its purpose, and the Samurai is now well on his way here. Ami and Aya came darting over to the ambush site.

Heavily panting, Aya spoke first to Ashi. "The Samurai scum destroyed another servant of Aku! He is headed here as we speak!"

"His weapons are as the scouts reported them to be!" spoke Ami.

"We saw that from here, Sisters," said Ashi. "Now get ready! Ambush positions, all of you!"

"Yes, Sister!" Everything was in place. All the Daughters of Aku were where they were supposed to be. The reinforced tripwire was in place. All that was needed was to spring the trap.

"Aku, find us favor," prayed Ashi.

\- - -…- - -

Jack knew something was up. Stepping off his motorbike, he grabbed his Mk. 2 and extended it, releasing the jagged trident from its housing. His grip held firm, as he planted it into the ground by his side as his free hand twitched in anticipation of his latest foe. The rumbling in the ground intensified as something approached him at high speed. The forest ahead was dark, but he could make out a large silhouette charged through, clearing the trees. In an instant, the metal beast was upon him.

The largest beetle drone Jack has ever seen emerged from the woods and the darkness. His face showed no fear as he sized up his latest foe.

 _Hmmm… upgrades…_ Without a second thought, his thumb tinkered with the trident controls and activated its motor, causing the attachment to spin rapidly. The drone in turn scanned its enemy, identifying him as Samurai Jack. Charging up its under mounted plasma cannons, the drone charged at Jack as he readied himself.

The former Samurai raised his oscillating weapon above his head as he outstretched his other arm as an aiming guide. Confident the motor was spinning at capacity; he threw the weapon forth right at the middle of the robot. All thanks to its hardy materials and construction, the powerful spear easily pierced the reinforced hide of the Imperialist and drove straight through, blending wires and circuits. The Mk. 2 cleaved through, striking its main reactor.

 _Boom!_

A massive fireball engulfed the prototype, reducing it to a slag heap. Debris was spread all over the area. A small piece of its red optical cluster tumbled to Jack, harmlessly landing on his combat boot. Satisfied with his work, he collected the still intact trident and retracted back it into a short bo staff.

 _Just nuts and bolts, just nuts and bolts…_ he silently chanted.

He could have sworn he felt someone looking at him, but as he turned around, he only saw a large, ancient temple behind the smoke. Despite the test of time, the pyramid-like structure still stood. Concluding he's just having another hallucination, he stored away his staff into its place on his bike as he drove off down the path again.

Focused on the path ahead, Jack noticed that the path ends into a wide open clearing with no way out but the way one comes in.

 _Great. I knew I should have turned right._ Before he could make a U-turn, something glinted above the road ahead. Jack's eyes widened as he rapidly rode towards the object. _What the…_

 _Crash! Boom!_

The whole front section of his motorcycle caved in at the tripwire, sending the rear end upwards with Jack flying several feet high above his seat. The tree trunks the wire was wrapped around splintered at the impact. The gas tank ignited and blew from the crash sending debris collecting at the middle of the clearing. Bits and pieces of the motorcycle as well as shell casings and shattered weapons scattered all over. Jack's adrenaline rose as his focus came to, seemingly slowing time. Quickly looking left and right, there was no sign of the assailant.

Whoever did this took care to cover their tracks well. Landing on his feet, he drew the tuning blade of Scaramouche from his back. Before he could unsheathe it, a blow from a kanabo impacted his vest, sending him flying back, knocking off his helmet in the process. The blade with its purple tassel tumbled a short distance away. Sprinting to it as fast as he could, someone beat him to it. A sprinting shadow blinked into existence and snatched Jack's blade away, leaving the warrior astonished at how anything could run so inhumanly fast.

His thoughts were broken by a punch to his face, throwing him several feet on his back. When he came to, he saw several slender figures leap from the trees and bushes.

 _Ambush._ Jack attempted to draw this pistol, but the next flurry of attacks kept him off balance as he struggled to stay on his feet. Blindingly fast kicks and punches stripped Jack of the armor that protected him for so long.

The first to go were his Kevlar and ceramic padded kote gauntlets, leaving behind bleeding gashes and bruises on his now exposed forearms and hands. His massive sode shoulder pads came next, as the steel plating shattered to bits. Stunning blows to the back of his head had the veteran warrior in a daze as they all struck hard. His dō battle vest cracked front and back as an uppercut jabbed right into his left ribcage. Reeling from the fractures, he fought the pain to throw a blind punch with his right fist at his unseen adversaries, only to have his elbow dislocated from a blindingly fast karate chop.

Tucking in the injured arm close, he managed to finally draw his DC-17 blaster pistol, knocking off a mere handful of shots, hitting nothing but air. As he fired, he barely saw out of his peripheral a glint of steel. A katana was drawn and raised into a downward stroke. His reflexes kicking in, he leaned back as the blade came down, missing his face by inches, but chopping his long beard down to less than half its original length. The sword came down on his pistol, slicing and shattering it to pieces, leaving only the grip and trigger in his palm.

Casting it aside, Jack truly realized how desperate his situation got. He threw a blind flurry of punches despite his injuries as two, then four figures closed in. One beat his face in, leaving a black eye. The second slid to the ground working with another, sending a kick that tossed Jack like a rag doll. The armored gessan that defended his legs flew off with his utility belt and holster.

Landing next to the debris field that was his bike, he came face-to-face with the Scotsman's M134A2 SAW. Racking the charging handle, he ensured the weapon was locked and loaded. Tucking the buttstock under his injured arm, he set the fire selector to full-auto as he unleashed a barrage of high-velocity lead down range. The shadows dispersed from their attack as Jack swept machine gun fire in a wide arc to his left. His aim was hindered from his injuries as he hit nothing but the trees ahead, shredding them to splinters. Screaming in frustration, pain, and agony, the lone wolf persisted in his defense.

\- - -…- - -

Having subdued one of the Venators, the white wolf, despite the bleeding gashes on his hide, bravely fought to his last. He chewed and crushed the leg of one, green blood spraying all over, as its partner bit down on the wolf, casting his limp body at a tree. Instantly recovering from his hit, dodged a bite meant for his skull as he jumped and bit down on the spine of another Venator, the beast shrieking in pain. An attack whipped out from its partner, coming to its aid.

\- - -…- - -

The chain and kama from Ashi's kusarigama lashed out as her sisters were in danger. It grappled the heavy machine gun out of the Samurai's hands as it ran out of ammunition. The weapon landing afar off, Aki struck her kanabo down at it, shattering the heavy rifle to bits and pieces. The Samurai now completely defenseless, the Seven regrouped for another attack. There was no escape, no way out.

Jack needed to run, but he needed to cover his escape.

 _Smoke grenades will take too long. Where're my explosives?!_ Quickly inspecting the wrecked motorbike, he found the detonators to his pack of satchel charges were ruined, but his belt of C-25 frag grenades were still intact. Grabbing the belt, he ran off into the woods, back down the path he came from. Setting off one grenade, it beeped to life as its arming sequence initiated. He tossed the whole belt behind him.

 _Maybe the blast will catch a few of them,_ he hoped.

As Ashi and a few others followed the Samurai, she took notice of the odd belt with cylinders that was tossed in their direction. Sensing the danger, three of the sisters backed off, but Arya pressed the charge. Realizing her sister will be in peril, she tackled Arya and shielded her behind a large tree as the others took cover.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The grenades all went off, some them being scattered throughout the battlefield and the surrounding forest. One flung back at the remains of the Ronin's motorcycle, causing a large explosion.

\- - -…- - -

All in the Monastery of the Daughters of Aku witnessed the initial success of their lives' work. Using the tracer's projections, The High Priestess witnessed her daughters beat the Samurai into retreat. The transmission ended when the grenade blew up the bike, destroying the tracer in the process. The ring of flame from the Altar vanquished into thin air.

 _Yes… Aku's fire stirs inside all of you…_ High Priestess Azula's life work was paying off for certain.

"We have struck a major victory against the cursed Samurai Jack, my Sisters!" Proclaimed the Vice Priestess.

"No, not yet," corrected Azula. "He still lives. Until the Seven return with his head stuck on a spike, nothing is certain."

"The time is almost at hand then," remarked Ayala. "Aku shall find us favor in his glory!"

\- - -…- - -

Arya was shocked at Ashi's sudden intervention. The flame and smoke from the blast went around them as they hunkered down behind the tree.

"Why did you save me?" Questioned Arya. "You know Mother will say how 'the weak have no place with Aku.'"

Ashi responded by caringly placing her hand on the side of her sister's mask. "Death is failure, Sister. I do not want you to fail."

Arya said nothing as she simply nodded and moved out. A heavy rain began to downpour in the Black Forests. The rest of the septuplets lost their target in the explosions and smoke, much to the anger and dismay of Aki.

In her rage, she threw her fist out at a nearby tree, taking a sizeable chunk off the wood. "We lost him!"

Aya spoke next. "No, he couldn't have gone far."

"Aya's right," commented Ashi. "He's badly beaten and wounded. His weapons and defenses are gone. We all saw to that. Fan out, three meter spread! We'll cut him off to the northeast!"

\- - -…- - -

Having been forced to take refuge under a confined, bulbous section of hull plating from the Imperialist, Jack lay in utter fear of what just beat him in less than two minutes. He frantically looked left and right around through the small cracks in the armor as he assessed his injuries. He winced as he popped his right elbow back in place and felt that two of his left fibs were fractured from the last blow to his chest.

No more weapons, not much protection left. Jack's situation was grim. As he contemplated his fate at the hands of his unknown adversaries, an unwelcome sight made itself known, his own self.

 _"It's time to end it, don't you think?"_ His corrupted consciousness manifested itself as a ghostly blue figure of his former self. His expression was angered and worn out. Jack's eyes quivered at the frightening sight.

"Never," Jack confidently spoke. "They are just machines. I'll find a way. I always have."

" _When you had the sword, but now it's gone! There's no hope."_

"I've been doing fine without it."

 _"Well listen to you,"_ his inner self sought to remind him of the standing situation. _"And what are you going to do when Aku finds you and realizes that you have no sword?!"_

"Aku doesn't know, and he hasn't shown himself in years. He keeps thinking that one of his machines can defeat me." Jack's self-confidence and experience helped him stay alive in the past fifty years of nearly non-stop warfare.

 _"Maybe he's right. You haven't faced anything so powerful!"_ Jack attempted to look away, hoping this manifestation would stop, but it reappeared back in his sight in a crazed madness. _"How much longer can you keep this up?!"_

"It always seems bad at first, but then I find a way. They are just nuts and bolts… just nuts and bolts…" That mantra helped Jack cope with every machine's life he had to take, whether it be X-9 or Scaramouche, it didn't matter to him anymore.

 _"Who cares anymore?! There's no way home, there's nothing to fight for! There is no more honor,"_ his gaze squinted as he attempted to reach out. _"Come to think of it, the only honorable thing to do is…"_

"Quiet!" Jack was not going to ever have _that_ word ever cross his mind.

The corrupted conscience towered over Jack as he shouted, **_"NO! I WONT SPEND ETERNITY IN THIS FORSAKEN TIME!"_**

Jack's expression mellowed. "What do you want from me?"

 _"I want it to end. Aren't you tired? Wouldn't it be great to be free of all of this? Our ancestors are waiting. They want you to join them."_

Eyeballing through one of the cracks in the shell, he saw the Temple to the north he passed earlier. The Omen appeared on horseback, obstructing his view. His gaze challenged the former Samurai to go and try it.

"… There!" The veteran called out.

With one last warning, the manifestation begged one more time. _"You'll never make it! They'll get you!"_

"I'll make it…" and just like that, he was gone. It's time to go. It will be a matter of seconds before his shadowy enemies track him here.

The storm picked up in intensity. It rained harder as thunder and lightning danced around. Taking a leap of faith, Jack knocked over his shelter as he made a run for the temple. He hoped there would be somewhere safer to hide or evade within. Adrenaline built up as he made a mad dash forward.

As he ran, his focus increased. He needed to know where his enemy was. Closing his eyes in his sprint, time seemed to slow down. He needed to gain control of his senses. He remembered how when he trained blindfolded under Shaolin monks in his adolescence, only to make use of these talents again as he faced down the Three Blind Archers at the Well of King Ozric. Time to use that skill once more. He fought to drown out the sounds of his own breathing and heartbeat.

 _I need to focus harder…_

 _Thud… Thud… Thud…_ The only thing to be heard up close was the sounds of his worn combat boots smashing against mud and rainwater.

 _Harder…_ The pitter-patter of the rainfall echoed in his ears as he heard every raindrop at once, landing on the ground or splashing against the foliage surrounding him.

 _Splash… Splash… Splash…_ Far away behind him, the unmistakable sound of someone running in the rain picked up in his ears.

 _At least four, no… five or so combatants._ The splashing continued, the spacing between each one suggested they were running together in formation. They knew where he was.

 _Behind me… southwest…_ at least two to three hundred meters away… Daring a look, he snapped his eyes open as he saw he was getting closer and closer to the temple.

Turning his head, he saw them, in the thunder and the darkness. Lightning flashed behind them as he saw one, then five, and finally all seven of them. Tall, slender, and feminine in appearance, the silhouettes made themselves known. They saw him as he saw them. Their most striking feature was the white masks they wore. Completely expressionless, they only had blackened eye-slits and small red lips. Four short black horns adorned the sides of their head pointed upwards. Aku's influence was written all over these assassins.

Making it to the courtyard, the former Samurai ran through the ruins, briefly admiring at what this place was. The area was choked with overgrowth as large trees sprouted and split through the massive stone buildings. What was once a garden area that held colorful flowers and tall bamboo trees, was now home to long grass and weeds. Running through the halls of the veranda and past the algae-ridden reflection pool, he ran up to the entrance to the temple.

Something seemed familiar about this place to him. Large stone carvings of elephants and tigers still stand the test of time atop the structures they were built on. As he ran up the tall steps to the front entrance, he noted a large, picturesque carving of a man or dragon that rested above the entry point.

No matter.

This wasn't the time to go sightseeing. Jack needed to survive to prove to himself that there was something within him worth fighting for. But what was it? He disappeared into the darkness inside as the Seven approached.

It was murky, dark, and damp inside. Light showed itself through the large cracks in the ceilings. Thick tree trunks and other overgrowth pushed aside cobblestone and carving. The lower levels flooded with the breach of a neighboring river. The stench of rotting flesh and swamp matter contaminated the air.

The only audible thing to the rogue Samurai was his own boots echoing through the empty halls and passageways. Looking behind him, Jack noted the trail of mud he was leaving behind. Knowing that this will lead his foes to him, he unlaced, and then tossed his boots away, leaving him in his gray wool socks. He needed a place to hide, for it was only seconds until contact with the enemy came.

Rounding a corner, he noticed a large breach in the high ceiling enshrouded in shadow. The teachings of the Monkey Tribesman to jump good came to mind. He made a strong leap up, hands planting onto the ceiling entrance. Pulling himself up, he concealed himself up and wedged himself uncomfortably in place. The dangerous game of cat and mouse, hunter and hunted came into play.  
Both lone wolves sought to hide from their assailants, being defeated in battle.

The Daughters of Aku made their way in the Samurai's footsteps through the area. Some of them charged through the corridors and ruins, others getting a bird's-eye view from the rooftops and sculptures. It didn't matter to them what the history was to this place, for they had only one goal in sight:

To kill the Samurai.

Making their way through the steps to the entrance, they had choices to be made. They stood in the dilapidated lobby and noted it led to many winding and collapsed passageways with staircases leading to other floors and sublevels. This place was massive, but they trained for this. They knew what to do.

Without a single spoken word or hand signal given, they all split up, covering each different avenue of entry. Their search was fast-paced and very thorough. Vision and hearing were key to hunting down their lifelong foe. Some followed footprints, others seeking trampled over bits of stone and plant life. The search didn't take long as every hall, every room, every shadow, and almost every crevice was searched. Despite being separated, each of them came to the conclusion that this was the least effective way of tracking him down. If they can't come to him, they'll make him come towards them. And so they individually went, seeking the darkest corner with the best point-of-view as they patiently lie in wait for the Samurai.

The wait was killer for Jack. His joints ached from their position as prior injuries enflamed. The light footsteps echoed through the stones and the halls as he waited for them to leave. They never did. It interested him what upgrades these assassin droids possessed. Their movements didn't produce any whirring noises and their feet weren't metal. Their intelligence and tactics surpassed the usual simple programming their predecessors possessed.

These assassins proved to be more thorough, merciless, and possibly more dangerous than the last group of hunters that nearly ended his life and turn him in to the Shogun of Sorrows. The Imakandi warriors that chased Jack through the City of Aku crossed his mind as his memories raced from that incident. He was hunted down in a manner never experienced beforehand nor ever after until now. His life was fortunately spared on count of the mysterious way of their people, the Code of the Hunt. He knew these assassins will not have the same sympathy for him.

Poking his head out at the silence, the veteran concluded it was safe enough to come out. As he landed, his soaked socks impacted the ground with a wet slap. Checking around him making sure no one heard that, he calmed down when no one heard. He disposed of the garments soaking in his sweat and mud. Travelling as silently as possible, he retraced his steps back to the entrance.

A room to his left was dark, but heard the buzz of a flying insect. A firefly glowed green before the light dispersed again. The warrior entered, wondering if he could use this passage as a shortcut. The light of the firefly briefly lit the area around for a few moments before going out again. The cycle continued for a while as he hugged the wall close.

 _Whoosh._

Arya drove her katana down on the rogue Samurai, but he dodged out of the way and knocked her away. Ami drew her sai, attempting stab after stab at his head, but his reflexes proved better than hers, for he leaned out of the way each time, the blades brightly sparking against the stone wall, lighting the room for a moment. Jack retaliated, landing a solid kick to Ami's abdomen, causing her to drop one of her sai. They crossed blades together as a kama impacted inches next to him, sending another blinding spark outward. Tracing the chain, a third assassin joined in on the fight. Avi and her kusarigama shone through the dark as the Ronin was outmatched once again. A brief skirmish ensued against all three attackers as he was forced into retreat once again. He attempted to toss the sai at the newcomer, missing her head, but pinning her chain to the wall.

Escaping the room, he ran and sought to take refuge in a large tree that sprouted through the temple. There was an opening at the top, leading to another floor. Jack tried to jump on, but a butterfly sword extended through. He fortunately got out of the way and latched onto the tree beginning his ascent.

Too late.

Another assassin burst through the bark, sending Jack back on the stone floor. Alana and her dual butterfly swords pressed the attack as she swung away at her foe. He couldn't stay long for the others were coming. Jumping to avoid a swipe meant for his legs, he kicked her right in the mask, staggering her for a moment as he ran down the hallway.

He came across a collapsed, flooded hall as he swam through to evade his pursuers. One of them was already down there with Jack. Aya swam up to him, naginata in tow, as she attempted to swing the bladed spear at Jack. Arya and Alana gave chase from behind as well. Swimming away at best possible speed, his hope for a way out was met with a dead end. He had to propel himself from the wall to swim fast enough past his aggressors.

Believing all Seven to be on his heels at any moment, he had to make his escape now. Travelling through the halls he passed before, he made it back to the lobby of the temple where the entrance lay. Smiling at his chance of escape, Jack tried to book it out of there.

 _Crack. Crash!_

His happiness was brief as he fell, grasping at the light of his only way out. He fell two stories before tumbling down a tall, sloped pile of rubble. Regaining his footing, he saw he was in some kind of tomb or chamber, as the walls were lined with row after column of headstones. Running forward, the wall to his right curved as he came across a large and spacious room. He stood in awe for a moment before heading right in.

The lone wolves sought to make their stand, backed into a corner.

Ashi and three others headed down the same hole the Samurai fell through, checking their corners as they went. Aki and the rest took the stairs down, hoping to cut him off. The Seven regrouped as one, unsuccessful in their search. The footprints on the dust indicated he ran to hide in the next room over. Marching right in did they marvel at the sight before them.

The grand and spacious chamber was a large tomb for an army long gone and forgotten, with their general vested in ornate gold and bronze armor sitting on his high throne in the midst of them. Each coffin for each warrior was arranged in a circular fashion around the tall throne, and each succeeding row extended as far as the eye can see. The room was completely dark, save it be for a large colony of those green-glowing fireflies nesting at the high ceiling in the long roots of a grand tree, situated directly above the general's bones.

No order had to be given as they marched right in, spreading out all over the tomb of the unknown soldiers.

While her sisters searched up ahead, Ashi couldn't help but admire the beauty of this place. She wondered if these coffins were of those that stood against the Samurai long ago and this temple was erected in their honor. She looked down at one of the stone sarcophagus, as strange writing was left in the corner.

 _Must be his name,_ she thought. Regaining her focus in the hunt, she rejoined her sisters. Arya and Avi walked atop the dead stone, as the rest traversed between them. As they searched, they concluded that the Samurai was hiding inside one of them, and hiding inside one of the sepulchers, he was.

Jack lay inside the coffin, with the warrior's broadsword clutched tightly in his hands as he curled into a fetal position. Normally he had his reservations of disrespecting the dead in such a manner, but the situation was desperate and called for it.

 _Ancestors, forgive me,_ he prayed. His hand was fidgeting as he gripped hard on the ancient blade. The sword was in poor condition. It clearly saw heavy combat as it was chipped and rusted in several areas. Jack's only company inside the confined space aside from the fallen warrior was another firefly on the ceiling as it skittered about, glowing its light. He prayed that the creature would cease, as the buzz of its wings seemed deafening to him. He feared the assassins would pick up on the insect's noise.

And pick up on it, they did.

The teachings of their Mother echoed through their minds.

 _… To defeat The One, your senses must be sharp…_

Footprints that were not their own were scattered all over the dust that settled. A faint buzzing noise echoed in their ears. One of the fireflies had gotten itself trapped with the Samurai as he hid. They knew where to go. Drawing their weapons, they each marched to the source.

Jack felt subtle vibrations in the ground as something or someone drew near. They came from all directions.

 _How did they find me?_ The thought scared him deeply. No machine possesses scanners this sensitive. The thought lingered in the back of his mind whether or not his enemies weren't machine _. No, impossible. Aku wouldn't change his strategy now. Would he?_

Swords were drawn. Blades extended forth. Chains clinked around. Their grip on their weapons tightened as they drew near. Each of them had their own private thoughts in their anticipation.

 _Inside a warrior's tomb? How appropriate._ Arya smiled.

 _It is here in the chamber of the fallen, you will die!_ Scowled Ashi.

 _Mother will be so proud._ Ami knew.

 _Aku will reward us greatly._ Aki hoped.

 _One more strike is all it will take._ Alana gripped her swords.

 _His head shall rest on my spear!_ Aya readied her naginata.

 _History shall be written with the Samurai's blood._ Avi wished to be the one to author it.

Ronin Jack lay in place as his pursuers were near. The soft glow of the firefly went out as the last of High Priestess Azula's teachings echoed through their minds.

 _… Never relent, always attack…_

 _Clash!_

He leaped from his tomb as cold steel and iron crushed stone and old bones.

 _You won't get away this time!_ Aki was the first to take notice.

Jack took cover behind another coffin as Aki struck again, smashing his cover to bits. He tried to leap away, but Avi delivered a solid kick where she punched him earlier. Cracking his vest open, the ceramic and Kevlar shards scattered everywhere. No more protection. He landed crumpled to the ground as he struggled back on his feet, tasting blood in the back of his mouth.

Ashi struck next as the others closed in. unleashing her kusarigama, she pinned jack to the coffin he hid behind as the wounded warrior raised his blade to prevent the chain from strangling him. The blade creaked and bent as the edge grew closer to his face. He could only cry and scream.

With a tug of the chain, he was launched through the stone tomb, dust, bones, and rubble clouding his vision as Alana made her move. The rogue Samurai and her locked blades as she noticed his sword was cracked and in bad shape. Readying a hard swing as her other hand parried, she chopped his sword down to its hilt. Jack leaned back as another swipe cut his battle dress uniform down to ribbons as Avi launched her chains down on him.

He jumped as the loose fabric fell off of him. He was stark naked except for a torn loincloth. Cartwheeling away, Ashi and Avi swung their kusarigama together, smashing coffin and tomb. Jack made a break for the general's throne for the battle axe that lay in his hands. He ran up the steps to where the deceased leader lay and took hold of his weapon.

A butterfly sword pierced through the armor and bones, narrowly missing Jack. Four sisters came down crashing on him. The tired warrior stood his ground as the heft of the axe blocked all their attacks. Arya was next to cross with Jack, but she brought their locked weapons down to the ground, chopping down the iron axe into a mere stump on a stick.

No weapons. No armor. No hope.

Ashi swung down with her attacks, as Jack tumbled away from the smoke and destruction. He needed to get out of there. Running for the exit, Arya made haste as the others followed. The long hilt of the axe was clutched in his hands as he made a mad dash through the maze of halls and passageways. It did not matter where he went, as long it wasn't where he was with them. Rounding a corner, the frightening white mask of his assailant stood, katana on hand.

 _I have you now!_ Arya began her relentless assault as she swung at the nearly defenseless Samurai.

 _How did this robot get in front of me?!_ Jack's mind raced as he struggled against the powerful blows of his adversary. The hilt of the axe splintered and chipped. It couldn't take any more punishment and she knew it. Her smile of amusement grew and her pride soared from behind her expressionless mask. Chopping down the stick, she recoiled for a finishing blow on Jack. He brazenly got closer and attempted to disarm her of the sword.

 _Oh ho ho ho? That's how you wanna play? Try this, scum!_ Unknown to the Samurai, Arya with her free hand reached for and drew her kunai from a back pouch as she readied to stab to his gut.

Too late.

Jack successfully grabbed the sword from her hand, head-butting her back into a wall as her porcelain mask cracked down the middle. He twirled around and swung at her neck. She could only mouth one word as death came.

 _No…_

 _Slice._ Jack expected the usual spray of motor oil or electricity, but not this. Blood sprayed from her throat, painting the wall in a dripping crimson red as she bled down her body. Jack recoiled back in total shock of what he's done. She slid down the wall as she audibly gagged, but no words came out.

Arya's eyes met his as her last thoughts came. _Well… you beat me, Samurai Jack… death is failure… and yours… will… come…_

Arya is dead.

Dropping to the floor, her body continued to bleed profusely all over the stone floor around her. Her mask split open dropping to her sides as her face was revealed. She was beautiful, no older than twenty-five. Her short, bob cut hair flowed to the sides of her head.

 _What have I done?!_ His horror was matched by a pain from his abdomen rose. He looked down and found the dagger of Arya lodged in his abdomen. Blood seeped from the wound. Jack dropped the sword and clutched the wound in pain. He groaned as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching him on his right from the shadows.

 _They're coming…_ He beheld the woman he killed and saw a purple tassel flowing from her back. The tuning blade of Scaramouche was in her possession. Jack's only way out was to the left that led outside into a coursing river. The storm from earlier had passed as daylight shone through, as if it were a beacon calling out to him.

Grabbing the blade, his insides inflamed from the pain as he bled on the ground in front of him. Struggling with his balance, the Ronin tried to flee using the wall as balance, its surface smearing with crimson. Splitting the blade open, the sonic pulse was armed and ready. Striking at the wall opposite to him countless times, the dust shook loose as the vibrations increased in tempo. Walls shook and trembled as he barely stood at the edge. Several sets of footsteps approached behind him. Before he lost consciousness and fell into the river below, his last thoughts lingered.

 _I… I never killed a human before… Ancestors, please forgive me…_

 _Ka-Boom! Ka-Boom! Ka-Boom!_

As Jack fell and drifted away, the whole north wing of the temple detonated and collapsed down. Rocks and rubble were scattered away.

The lone wolves had fought hard to a pyrrhic victory to a superior foe as they lie in a pool of their own blood.

...

Author's Notes:

Thank you to all my readers and followers for taking time to read this. This novelization idea is something I am really passionate about and I hope to see it through to the end.

The difficult thing about writing this chapter was keeping it all well-paced and balanced. As much as I wanted to go into deeper detail, it will have cut into the pacing this episode established exquisitely well. But then again, I had to cut in my own bits of inner tension and character development, keeping it as canon as possible. I hope you enjoyed the references and nods to earlier episodes I made here. For example, the opening sentences to this chapter are from Episode XXIII: Jack vs Demongo the Soul Collector. It's the monologue Aku starts the episode with.

If there's two things this episode was inconsistent with, it was the state of Jack's footwear (one scene gone, the next back, and finally gone) and the changes in weapons the Daughters of Aku carried. I played with the ideas of both into what you read here. As for their loadout, I'm using their final inventory as seen in XCIV.

As for other references, Venator is the class of Star Destroyer used in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Mudditian was just a word I completely made up. When I saw those mud aliens, my thought process went like this; Luddite, Muddite, Mudditian!

I do have a surprise for all of you!

After much thought and planning into my Samurai Jack Season 5 novelization/fanfiction, I have devised together the chapter names and have drafted together a coherent plotline this story will follow in the footsteps of what Season 5 presented to us. I am still accepting ideas for plotline topics and other content. If I fail to incorporate an idea you have, please don't take it personally. I mean well. ;)

Herein lies the chapter names I have for my fan-made story. Some of these are self-explanatory, others you'll have to use your imagination as to what I'm planning… ;)

 **UPDATE 03/04/19:** After a year long period of inactivity, writer's block, recovery, and quite frankly... procrastination, I did a spiffy little update to this list. Hopefully the last time it will be necessary.

16. _Trials Under Fire_ (All Ashi had to do was sit and wait for Jack. But even the most simple of tasks can be challenging. As an army looms over the horizon, she struggles with her own inner demons that threaten to push her over the edge.)

17. _Blood and Tea_ (Repentance for past actions and revelations for things to come full circle as Jack and Ashi complete their respective crucibles.)

18. _Samurai and Onna-Bugeisha_ (As Samurai Jack and Ashi travel to regroup with the Scotsman's Resistance band, their bond together grows in ways neither expected before. However, a certain... _old enemy_... plots to eliminate them in hopes of reclaiming lost honor.)

19. _The Celtic Broadswords_ (The Zintaris Resistance Movement triples their efforts in waging their war against the forces of Aku and to recruit all those who are able to join their noble cause. Friends, comrades, and anyone who Samurai Jack had made a positive influence in their lives step forth. But the Scotsman has a secret mission he entrusts to his eldest daughter, Flora, one to determine the site of the feudal warrior's most humiliating defeat.)

20. _The ASV Purgatory_ (No-one ever expected the Andaluvian Princess, Jira amal Celestialis, to step down from her prestigious throne left by her mother queen Mira to pursue another way to serve her people; through science and discovery. Now, the good doctor is in the trial of her life seeking a way to contain a sentient, self-regenerating, and unkillable monster, codenamed Lazarus-92.)

21. _Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime_ (The burgeoning relationship between Jack and Ashi takes a turn after they are hunted by one of the galaxy's deadliest creatures.)

22. _Gotta get Back... Back to the Past..._ (Without Aku, this dystopia would have never existed. Without Jack, good would have never come to this time. Without Ashi, he would have never known the long-suppressed and coveted emotion of love. While the path to the Resistance base draws to a close, his old goals and plans sink back in.)

23. _Last Stand and Testament_ (Was it all a lie? What happened here? What has come to the one who guarded the gate? Upon stumbling upon the remains of his most difficult foe, save it be for the ultimate evil, little does Jack know what truly happened to the Guardian of the Gate. This is his last stand and testament...)

24. _Daddy's Girl_ (Samurai Jack's worst fear is realized when he faces off against Aku; the demon makes a shocking discovery about Ashi that puts her in grave danger.)

25. _Long Ago in a Distant Land…_ (Despite having lost all and on the run, the Zintaris Resistance movement's most critical mission to date takes priority: Rescue the Samurai at all costs.)

26. _Sixty Years Have Passed…_ (Being the Warrior King was never easy for Jack. Leading all Resistance cells and battalions was never easy for Jack. Facing the corrupted being that was his lover, Ashi, on every battlefront was never easy. But _she_ gave him hope. In a last-ditch move, he rallies his allies for one final battle.)

27. _The Warrior King, the Cambion, and the Unspeakable Evil_ ("Lock and Load, Sharp and Shine, Kneel and Pray." This simple phrase is the mantra of the Resistance infantryman, and one they each will carry with them, for the battle for the fate of the entire universe hangs in the balance as Samurai Jack faces Aku.)

28. _A Future that the Many Will Never See_ ("For us, the war is over." As the world unites in the efforts to rebuild from what the ultimate evil had wrought, Jack seeks to leave a memorial for those long gone, to set an example for the future with his one true love, family, and people by his side.)

29. _The Wolf, the Ladybug, and the Cricket_ (Princess Kuriketto Sotomura, daughter of Shogun Yūsha Sotomura, friend of Emperor Reo Iwamatsu, lends more than just her help to rebuild...)

30. _Hanayome and Shinrō_ (Princess Sotomura is not without her mischief, and her goal is to unite star-crossed lovers for all time and eternity. While Jack happily plays along, Ashi conceals a grim secret.)

31. _Epilogue: "Renchaku Ha Na Hanasa Na..."_ (With all that has been lost, what has been gained from the ultimate sacrifice?)

I also have one request to make. As many of you have noticed, I have been able to put in a cover picture for my fan-made story, but it is a mere placeholder in the event something better comes my way. My developing talents lie in storytelling, rather than artwork. If you know of someone, even yourselves, who is willing to create or share a piece of their artwork for me to use for this fan-made work, please let me know.


	5. Ego Homini Lupus

V. Ego Homini Lupus

* * *

High Priestess Azula was knelt in prayer at the steps to the Altar of Aku. She meditated on her daughters' progress, contemplating what she believed to be their inevitable and soon to be victory. She imagined her seven daughters arriving through the front gates to the Monastery with the Samurai's bloody head. She dreamt of Aku manifesting himself and congratulating the Daughters of Aku for their hard work. She relished in the idea that her Sisterhood would soon take their work to the four corners of the Earth and perhaps to the stars beyond as Aku's chief enforcers.

Her sweet dreams were interrupted by a sudden pain that strangled her throat.

Coughing and gasping for breath, she collapsed to the ground as her mask and headdress fell off. Priestesses and maidens arrived to the scene to help Azula up. The episode ended as fast as it began, as the zealot struggled to regain her composure. Vice Priestess Ayala came to her leader's side.

"My Mistress, what happened?!"

"The… the Samurai…" she weakly started, grasping her throat.

"Another fleeting nightmare of when you two last fought?"

"No, worse," her confused reaction turned to one of deep anger. "Arya is dead."

Gasps and murmurs echoed in the antechamber as Ayala interjected. "Impossible. I trained her myself in the art of swordsmanship."

The High Priestess' fists balled tightly. "The One is a far more dangerous foe than we anticipated, Sisters."

"He still has Ashi and the rest to fight through," assured the aide.

"Ashi…" the thought of her always made Azula's head swim. The eldest daughter easily demonstrated herself as the strongest of the Seven, a competent leader and effective tactician, but oft times the most easily distracted. "May Aku find them all favor…"

"Ashi was always the resourceful one. She'll find a way."

The news dawned upon all in the Cult that one of their own could be defeated by the Samurai. Their faith remained strong, nonetheless.

\- - -…- - -

To say the former Samurai was having a bad day would be the monumental understatement of the decade. Rivers change course over many lifetimes, some end abruptly, others extend over many lands. Jack was beaten, broken, and couldn't take it anymore. His unconscious body lay drifting in a river, enshrouded with a stream of his own blood. His seemingly lifeless body was tossed to and fro, through raging rapids and steady streams. It seemed as though Fate smiled upon him as even the jagged rocks and river depths never took his life away. Eventually, all came crashing down. As he lay in the river, he was swept away into a waterfall as he fell ten stories. Impacting the water, he sank and began to drown. The cut-off of air to the wounded warrior's lungs snapped his eyes open.

Gasping for air, his situation worsened as a sharp, piercing pain overcame his abdomen. Clutching his stomach, the stab wound bled around him as all he saw was crimson red. Swimming back up to the surface, he grappled onto a passing log before he lost his strength again.

Many hours passed as the next day came. When Jack came to in the morning, a ribbet signified a frog made a leap over to the log Jack clung to.

"They're coming!" The frog spoke in Jack's own voice. Frightened at the prospect of being hunted again, he paddled his legs through the water as if he could even outswim the Daughters of Aku. His strength exhausted again, blood loss overtook him as he began to pass out again. When he peeked to where the frog lay, it was gone.

 _Another… vision…_ he thought.

Night fell across the land. The lost warrior awoke as his body was beached inland in some forest. He stood in shock of the sudden turn of his surroundings, expecting the white-masked assassins to ambush him here. Relief came as fast as his pain when he looked down. Collapsing to the ground, the kunai was still lodged in his gut, the wound still bleeding profusely. He struggled to yank it out, but the pain proved too much for someone who's been through worse pains and afflictions. He needed a place to hide and recuperate his wounds. No more was he the man he was.

No weapons. No armor. No hope.

He wandered through the forest as his wound dripped wherever he went. Jack feared dying of blood loss in his complete and utter dishonor.

Honor.

The very thought of his loss of honor summoned the Omen again, silently judging him. Green mist flooded and lit up the dark forest. The Shinigami galloped on horseback and followed the rogue Samurai closely. His balance lost, he collapsed to the ground, as it was above him. The horse huffed at him, the smell of rotten flesh in its breath causing Jack to nearly throw up. Crawling away like his hope, he sought to live for as long as possible. He had to be careful, for he didn't want the dagger to get lodged in any further. It was a matter of pure luck no organs were sliced open, as he felt the blade rest against his liver. The mud clung to his body like a shroud of filth. Getting on his feet again, he walked on with a limp.

 _No… please… go away!_ His wish was granted as the manifestation was gone, the mist in the air returning to normal. A wolf howled in the distance shortly after. Fearing the pack smelled his blood, he ran at best possible speed. He tipped over every now and then, leaving bloody hand prints all over the trees, rocks, and earth that surrounded him.

A small, rocky mountain lied ahead across a shallow river. He looked up and saw a cave neighboring the collapse of many stones. Jack had to traverse the water and climb up to this shelter. Confident nobody was around, he crossed the river and began his short ascent. The hilt of the blade hit a rock jutting outward causing the Ronin immense pain as he lost his footing and fell into the river face first. There he lay for several moments contemplating his fate. Deciding to get back up again, he stood carefully. Planting his feet first, he got up as his face emerged from the water.

 _"Death follows in your wake,"_ Jack screamed as the Omen appeared right in his face. The deep, haunting voice echoed all around him, piercing his soul. The water in the river morphed into the souls of the damned as they tried to drag him down with them. The fearsome and cursed mist returned. Those yellow eyes got closer and closer as the unfortunate warrior backed up as he reached the rocky shoreline. The spirit bellowed, _"… all because of YOU!"_

In utter fear, he made a hasty climb up towards the cave. Looking back as he entered, the night was calm again. Not a creature or spirit to be seen. His injuries bled some more as he entered the cave. Fortunately, no bears or wolves took refuge here. A few scattered rodent remains, sections of tree bark, and scattered piles of leaves decorated the small cavern. Collapsing on his back again, it was time for Jack to remove the blade lodged within. He only hoped that doing so wouldn't rip open something and causing him to bleed out instantly. Resting in a corner with his back to the wall, he sat up and took deep breaths as he got ready.

Gripping the handle tightly, he pulled outwards. The pain sheared and spiked as blood drenched the remains of his battle dress that covered his waist down like a loincloth. His face cringed as the blade slowly, but surely slipped free of his flesh with a squelch, as a spray of blood covered his hand. He must continue and finish or he'll risk cutting vital organs and die. With one last tug, he screamed as the kunai finally came free. Tossing the bane of his day aside, he collapsed into a fetal position and passed out from shock. The cold night air swept through the region as Jack lay.

Hours passed. The pain was still there. He looked down as the cut was nearly four inches in length. Trying his best to keep pressure on the wound, he was getting delirious. The walls of the cave seemed to clamp down on his mind. It wasn't just physical pain anymore, but mental and emotional as well. The woman whose throat he sliced in self-defense plagued his consciousness, as it made itself known unto him.

 _"Look at you,"_ Jack opened his eyes to a disturbing sight. Unlike the last manifestation of his past self, this one was twisted, corrupted, and here to stay. It pointed at him and chastised, _"You've survived worse!"_

Jack could only groan in response.

 _"This isn't about your pathetic little cut,"_ taunted "Jack." It leaned in close, revealing his jagged teeth and misshapen countenance. _"It's about that girl you killed!"_

He couldn't deny it.

 _"We've never killed a human before, have we?"_ The realization caused the hardened veteran to go mad. After decades of facing off the same robotic, supernatural, or beastly enemies, the change of foes made his heart sink. Even the bounty hunters Jack faced off in the past were only incapacitated, not killed. _"Sure, mountains of robot corpses!"_

 _"But this… this was the first human being…"_ Her youthful face and countenance will be a sight forever seared into his memory. Rubbing in the torment some more, the hallucination continued with a maddening smile. _"R-E-E-E-A-L flesh and blood!"_

His inner self skidded across the cave to the entrance to make a point as it peeked outside. _"What happens when the others find you?"_

Jack had to wonder.

Did the remaining six survive that building collapse? Will they continue their hunt? Now was the perfect opportunity, for he left a trail of blood coming here and he was in bad shape. Even an amateur fighter could finish him off easily in this state.

 _"You'll have to kill them, too. Can you?"_

 _Oh no…_ Fighting only one of them nearly cost his life and is now costing his sanity. How much more for the rest?

 _"Will you be able to when the time comes? Maybe they will kill you…"_ the projection's inquisitive pose gave a devilish smile at Jack. _"… Or is that what you want?!"_

"… No-o-o…" wept Jack. He tried to close his eyes as the vision laughed and mocked him some more. He sweated and sobbed until the noises stopped and the cackling self-manifestation faded away. _How much more of this must I endure?_

A brand new day came as Jack lay slumped against the rock that became his bed. He clutched the assassin's dagger closely as it was his only self-defense. His blood acted as a fearsome shroud, enveloping his scarred visage. The pitter-patter of footsteps echoed outside. He raised the assassin's dagger in anticipation of whatever came his way. If today was the day he'll die, he'll do it on his own terms, to his last breath.

What came through the entrance was a shock to him, as a lone, bloodied white wolf came inside, stopping at the entrance. The lone warriors' eyes met one another as both chose not to strike. They were both of similar backgrounds; alone, wounded, bloody, and in search of a home from their adversaries. A silent respect grew between each other as both lone wolves understood each other. As Ronin Jack lost consciousness again, he could only wonder what his new companion went through.

For the first time in days, Jack was able to soundly sleep and dream in peace. The prospect of him befriending a wild wolf would have been insane in any other situation, but made all the sense in the world to him that day. His mind drifted into memories of back home, of the life he once had living as a prince to his country. He missed the clean, succulent air and the people who were proud and happy. The Empire was a utopia in his eyes.

Tonight, Jack's mind wondered back to the first time he ever saw a man's blood shed by the blade in his life.

\- - -…- - -

It was once a calm spring day. The Royal Family rode in their Imperial state carriage as they were travelling back home from a friendly visit to the Northern Kingdoms where trade routes and troop movements were negotiated with their leaders. On the way back, they made a stop to the local botanical gardens where they had a small picnic amongst the cherry blossom trees. Their rose petals filled the calm breeze as Jack played hide-and-seek with the Royal Guardsmen as his parents laughed in joy.

Back in the carriage, Jack was happily playing with his wooden figurines of a ninja and a Samurai. His parents sat proud, not of their position over the land, but of their happiness as a family. The Empress sat in her silk, flowery jūnihitoe with a peony in her hair as the Emperor was dressed in his red and blue one, with the mark of the Zintaris stitched onto each shoulder. He made sure to keep his personal katana and the sacred blade close to him, a grim reminder of when he sealed away Aku less than six years ago. It was a very calm and pleasant day, as nothing seemed to disrupt the peace.

Almost nothing.

Thwap, thwap, thwap. A barrage of arrows came from the left of the carriage. The force of twenty guardsmen was shot down to fourteen in an instant. Three arrows pierced the wall of the carriage, mere inches close to the Emperor's head. The carriage rider took one to the temple as he fell to the muck and his horse went wild. Yanking her child away, the Empress tried to cover and shield her child from the assailants.

"Contact left! Contact lef-aughh!" The young soldier lost his life to the sword of a bandit. A force of thirty robbers, bandits, and Aku-sympathizers ambushed the Imperial convoy. Jack's mom cradled him closely as the onslaught continued. The remaining thirteen put up a good fight. Swords clashed as the surviving Guardsmen cut down half of the hostile force with their weapons.

They were unfortunately overwhelmed as one by one, they each fell in the defense of the Royal Family. The Emperor grabbed the sacred blade and opened the door to render aid to his troops. Despite his age, he still was more than able to put up a good fight.

Before he could, a Guardsmen slammed the door, bloody sword in hand, screaming, "STAY HERE, SIR!" As he turned to face the enemy, a spear struck through his body armor, piercing him through to the heart. He fell to the ground a short distance away. Seven bandits were left as they approached.

Proud of their victory over the Empire, they approached as the Emperor of Japan sized up his foes. Each of the men were dressed in purple kimono, with their feet shod with a pair of wooden geta. They wore modified baskets over their heads to conceal their identities. Each brandished a variety of arms, mainly swordsmen, one archer, and a man wielding a naginata. The Zintaris markings on the weapons clearly indicated they were stolen.

 _Shinobi…_ The Emperor thought.

"Emperor," the lead bandit called. "Your guards are dead, and _you_ are next!"

Tucking in the sheathed sword in the confines of his obi, he gave a silent prayer to his Ancestors as he calmly stepped outside to face this threat. The archer in the group readied a bolt for the Emperor's head. He knew these men were set in their ways, but as Emperor, he learned that a peaceful resolution should always be made a choice. Standing in the midst of them, he called upon his years of wisdom and experience, as he gave a final discourse to the would-be assassins. Jack broke free of his mother's terrified grip as he watched through the window on the carriage door.

"Your choices have clearly led you here, as have mine," the confidence and discipline in his voice shook the shinobi to their core. "I will give you a new choice; leave now and live, or stay and face your destiny."

The bandit leader was unfazed by the remarks. "Hah! Your bushido nonsense means nothing to us." He raised his sword as he made his decision. "Your destiny… is **death**!"

The archer fired first. Deflecting the arrow away with his sword, the Emperor sent it flying into the head of another bandit behind him. The warrior cut down their leader in a blink of an eye, as he lay on the ground clutching his cut abdomen as he passed. The remaining five attempted a foolhardy charge as the Emperor waved around them and defended his family. His experience outweighed their level of training as their attacks were parried, blocked and countered as the assassins were cut down into bloody heaps. The last attempted a run for the carriage, to force a hostage situation upon the man. The Emperor caught onto this bandit's plan as he cut him in half from the waist, painting the ornate carriage in a crimson red.

The Prince watched on in shock and awe of the action and carnage. It was easy to forget such a kind and gentle father and leader had a warrior's spirit. The death of the last shinobi sent his blood through the carriage's window, smearing all over Jack's face and gi.

That fateful day was a sight never to be forgotten.

\- - -…- - -

Awakening from that flashback, Jack arose and gasped for breath. He found himself alone and covered in the pile of the leaves he discovered when he first came in. No sign of the white wolf was to be found.

 _Who… who put these on me?_ The thought intrigued Jack greatly. _Did he do this?_

Jack looked down and found his stab wound was still bleeding. If he didn't treat it soon, he'll risk getting an infection, assuming it hasn't contracted one already. Having regained some of his strength, he surveyed his surroundings. Using the small rib of a long dead rat and some of the tree bark, he created a makeshift thread and needle to sew his wound shut. The bark wasn't as smooth as thread as it tore into his flesh as he pulled. It stung, but it was better than bleeding out or facing gangrene.

He took a brief nap afterwards, but was awakened as a shadowy presence walked on in. Fearing the assassins have come back, he gripped the kunai he kept close in anticipation. Much to his surprise, it was only the scarred lone wolf. Not only that, his maw carried a large chicken. He dropped it close to Jack's feet and gave out a low growl, as if commanding Jack to go make dinner. He could only smile in response. Putting together a campfire with the wood and stones that were lying around, he ignited it, much to the wolf's surprise as he started backing away.

"Oh no," Jack spoke. "This is for our food and our warmth!"

The wolf tilted his head apprehensively, but came back as the former Samurai prepped and roasted the bird over the fire. The smell intrigued the wolf who was used to living off of raw flesh. When it was done, Jack cut and divided the meat with the dagger that was lodged in him. Nothing was said as the two shared dinner together.

I wonder what my parents, let alone the Scotsman would say about this… Jack's imagination drifted towards his father lecturing him about the sanctity of nature and how it would be unwise to trust such a wild animal with his life. His mother would certainly faint. The Scotsman would laugh at Jack for befriending a "wee pooch" that'll chew his head off without a second thought. Jack didn't care. This animal saved his life. In a way, he also saved its life as well.

With only one breast and drumstick left on the carcass, the wolf kindly rolled it over to Jack, who in turn tossed the chicken leg into the wolf's mouth. With a mutual belch, the pair went to sleep.

\- - -…- - -

Three days have passed since Ronin Jack started using this cave as his home. When morning broke, the wolf got up and left to hunt for more food. Jack took this opportunity to clean up the mess in the cave and go find herbs that can help speed up the recovery of his injuries. As he washed himself off of the blood and filth that covered his body and rags, he wondered if those assassins were really dead, buried in the rubble of the tomb he collapsed.

No, if they can survive machine-gun fire and grenade blasts, they are still around. But, it's been so long… The doubts circulated as he cautiously checked his surroundings, only to see the wolf bracing for an ambush. Jack hid atop a tree to observe what his friend was doing.

The wolf lay in the tall grass in the woods, stalking a small flock of chicken. Since his fur will make him easy to spot, he crept up to the flock under the cover of the grass, making sure each step doesn't tip them off or trample any vegetation. Just as a chicken had its back turned, he performed a leap, grabbed the bird by the neck, and clenched his jaws down. The animal died as the others fled deeper into the woods. This show of hunting prowess impressed Jack as he sat on the tree branch. The wolf quickly took notice of his companion's position as he merely looked up at him before returning to the cave, dead bird in tow.

Looking around, Jack found some bushes of flowers growing nearby, namely Stars of Bethlehem, cherry plums, rock roses, and other medicinal herbs nearby.

 _I know these. These can make for good essences for deep cuts._ Picking the best of the bunch, he took them with him into the cave, where he ground them up into a paste and applied them directly in the sewn cut, with the leaves as a makeshift bandage. The wolf had other ideas as he licked the remedy away, much to Jack's surprise and displeasure. _Really? I worked hard on that!_

As a mere joke, Jack splashed some cave water that had collected in the skull of a dead animal and splashed it on the wolf as he turned to lick away his wounds. His injuries still fresh and stinging, the wolf barked and growled back at the former Samurai in anger, but quickly composed itself and went back to treating his own injuries.

 _Maybe that was a bad idea…_

A winter chill set upon the air later that evening. Jack had instantly regretted removing the leaves from the cave as he was freezing as he attempted to sleep. The campfire had long gone out and crossing the cold river for firewood would have been a chore. He looked over to see his canine companion sleeping soundly under the warmth of his dense fur. Believing it would be rude to just invite himself in and to avoid another heated incident, Jack chose to try to sleep huddled into a fetal position.

Little did he know the wolf noticed his predicament.

A few hours later into the night, Jack felt warm. Disturbed by the sudden surge of comfort, the puzzle pieces all came together. A softer place to sleep, heat coming from below him, and the steady rise and fall of his "mattress" confirmed this surprise when he looked down; the wolf had huddled himself with the Ronin as he lay freezing.

 _Thank you, friend._ He calmly thought as he drifted back into sleep, reminiscing on memories.

\- - -…- - -

Warmth. That was all Jack felt as he felt as he sat on his mother's lap. After the scuffle with the bandits, The Emperor took charge of the only remaining horse from the state carriage convoy and rode off with it, his family secured and saddled behind him as they all galloped home. Little Jack was still timid from the bloody show of violence as he cried into his mother's arms.

"Hush now, my son," she lovingly whispered. "Everything will be all right."

The Emperor maintained a steely gaze as he gripped the reins of the horse's harness. Deep down he had remorse that his son had to watch such a terrible sight. He feared not, for at least his family was safe from the clutches of the bandits. So many of his men were lost to such horrible people in so little time. As much as he wanted to think about planning a coordinated strike against bandit movements and strongholds with his allies from the Northern Kingdoms, all that mattered now was getting his family safe and sound.

There were great murmurings and sorrows when the Royal Family came back with just themselves. As the family approached, many villagers and Noble Guardsmen assembled to the city gates, expecting an explanation.

"My Emperor, what happened?" Asked a Guardsman.

Stepping off his horse, he helped his wife and child down before answering. "We were attacked by bandits, robbers and Aku-sympathizers. We are all that's left," he solemnly, but sternly spoke.

"Your Highness, what are your orders?"

"We still have men down in the field, please see to it they be recovered and a proper service is given in their honor. No one gets left behind. I will… personally inform their families." Despite all the war and combat this man has been through, losing comrades never got easier for him. "Send a messenger to the Northern Kingdoms, we will need to work with their troops to eradicate this new threat."

The Imperial Guardsmen all bowed and went on their way, some staying behind to escort the Imperial Family back home.

The Emperor kept his wife and child close as they went through the crowd that stood along their way to the palace. They were in awe the hero of their land was still able to hold his own. Blood covered his robes and his son's. The timid little boy lay in his mother's arms as The Emperor kept an arm wrapped around her. The day was saved, but it wasn't over yet.

\- - -…- - -

Daybreak signaled a brand new day in this dystopian future Jack seemed forever destined to live in. As he sat in the mouth of the cave that served its purpose as his home, he kept thinking about those seven, now six female assassins of Aku that stalked him.

Who were they? Are they still alive? If I have to face them again, will I be forced to kill them again just like how my father had to kill those bandits when I was little? The questions circulated in his mind as no answer came in sight.

The wounded white wolf had recovered from his injuries, albeit the scars from his fight with the Venators still showed through this fur coat. As he came up to Jack he looked down, he made a low whine, as if wanting to inspect Jack's stab wound. Moving his arms out of the way, it showed good news. The wound has sealed, with healthy scar tissue forming around. The lesser cuts, bruises, fractures, and scrapes that covered his body have healed well. No infection, no gangrene, no problem.

The lone wolves shared a moment together as they looked into each other's eyes. Jack's melancholic stare was met with a reassuring look from the wolf, as if telling him, _"Do not worry, we'll see each other again."_

The wolf began its solitary life journey again, heading off into the forest where he belonged. The Samurai turned Ronin looked on as his spirit animal left him be. His thoughts of Aku's assassins returned again as he wondered what his father would say about what to do.

His answer came as he closed his eyes and remembered how that fateful day where he saw blood went.

\- - -…- - -

The Empress and a few of her maidens volunteered to wash up the frightened Prince, but the man of the house stepped up and volunteered instead.

"Are you sure?" Asked the Empress.

"This is a moment I must have with my son," reasoned the Emperor. "When he takes my place someday, he must understand the meaning of what has transpired this day."

"Of course. Please take care of what you say. He's been through a lot for his age."

He smiled and replied, "At least he didn't have to face Aku in my time to learn this lesson."

She laughed and said, "Ha! Aren't we lucky?"

The couple shared a brief kiss as the Empress handed her husband the spare white gi and towels he'll need.

As he entered the bathhouse, the young Prince sat disrobed in a bathtub of warm water and soap. Jack looked into his father's eyes with longing, as if wanting an explanation. He was too afraid to talk. The father promptly knelt down and began to wipe away the blood that was on his son's face. The Prince's eyes drifted around the room, until his gaze met the sacred sword his father had used earlier. It lay outside of its sheath covered in blood, next to a clothing rack that held little Jack's reddened clothes. His father took notice as their eyes met.

Closing his eyes as he calmly spoke, he lectured the young boy. "The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are. You cannot hide from yourself."

It was such a simple phrase with a meaning that runs so deep.

"Father," the Prince spoke. "What does that mean?"

"It means you are shaped by what you choose to do with your life. Decisions, good or bad, always have consequences, but there is a lesson to be learned no matter the case." As he finished bathing his son, he dried him off and helped him into clean attire. "Take for example what has happened today. Those men were evil. But, I gave them a choice to flee and live. I am true to my word. I would not have sent my army crashing down on them as a token of my mercy and honesty. However, they chose to stay and fight. That event sealed their fates forever. The actions that followed, the… fighting… was only necessary as you and your mother were in danger. I had to protect you both. All the power and wealth in the world will never make up for the loss of my family. That is why I did what I had to do."

"I… understand…" his mind was so young, but his father's messages and teachings always resonated with his thoughts. As the Emperor tied his hair into its usual chonmage, Jack had another question. "Will you have to go fight them again, Father?"

He solemnly bowed in response. "I am afraid so. But this enemy needs to be fought against, for they endanger the lives of all who live in our great nation."

"Okay…" his voice hinted at concern.

"I will be safe, my son." As they went through the halls of the Palace, Jack looked at the scene unfolding outside. The daimyō organized their Samurai warriors as the Captains of the Guard readied the troops. Within a few days the messengers will return with word from their Northern allies and stand together to defeat this enemy that threatens the land and its people.

This was a day Jack would remember throughout his life, even unto his current predicament.

\- - -…- - -

The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are. You cannot hide from yourself.

The teaching of his father echoed within his mind. He knew what must be done now. The remaining assassins are surely still alive and hunting him down again. Jack needs to be ready for their arrival. When he stood, he stood up with confidence that he will find a way to defeat his latest foes, for he always has. It always seems bad at first. No longer was Jack a Ronin now, in this instance. Just like the wolf that had to stand against superior foes, so must he.

He must now become a wolf to man.

\- - -…- - -

Back at the tomb of the unknown soldiers, rubble burst away as the Daughters of Aku had finally freed themselves from the trap the Samurai put them in. Aki's brute strength finally dealt the blow as the remaining five went out, dragging their casualty with them. Arya's deceased body lay on the cold stone as Alana looked away, unable to grasp that her sister was gone forever.

"Death is failure," Ashi sternly spoke. She tried her best to defend her, to prevent her from being a failure to Aku. She failed. Now the remaining sisters must regroup and track down the Samurai again.

They stripped Arya of whatever weapons she had left. A pair of kunai, and her katana that Ashi took possession of. The blade was still covered in the slain sister's blood, as Ashi noticed that Arya had carved her name in white cursive lettering near the bottom of the hilt. As she inspected the blade and took the black sheath from the body, Aki approached.

"Keep it, she would have wanted you to have it." Brandishing her kanabo, she finished by saying, "I'll honor her my own way."

Ashi strapped the sword of her late sister to her back as Avi and Ami took one additional dagger each.

The Six Daughters of Aku left behind their first casualty. Even though they were cold to the passing of their sister, deep down, they felt remorse and rage. The hunt for the greatest warrior on Earth got a whole lot more personal now. They now had one more reason to ensure the Samurai's blood falls by their hands.

Even though it was a mere eight hours since they had last made contact, the Samurai made quite the blood trail in his escape.

"Hmph. Looks like Arya did a number on the fool." Alana said.

"Enough about Arya," ordered Ashi. "We'll pay our respects when Samurai Jack is dead."

The sisters followed the course of the river, through rapids and streams, as they leapt down a waterfall and into the river's depths as they stalked their prey. Reaching the shoreline, Ashi made note of an odd colored rock. It was coated crimson red as she dipped her fingers in it and inspected it.

 _Samurai's blood. He can't be too far away,_ she concluded. Her orders followed suit.

"Follow the river!" The six made sure to not leave any stone unturned and no shadow unchecked. With no tracer to assist them in their hunt, they had to rely on their own instincts and senses to find the Samurai.

The search lasted for three days non-stop. One night, they reached a large alcove nearby the river. It was time to rest.

"Sisters, we cannot effectively find and kill the Samurai if we are exhausted." Ashi's remark was met with agreement. "We shall rest here one night and continue upon daybreak. If anything, we will most likely find his body. No way he's alive after that much blood loss."

As five of the Daughters of Aku set up camp, Aki came up to Ashi to speak with her.

"Sister, in the event he's alive and hunting us, who'll take watch?"

Looking up at a high tree, Ashi responded. "I'll take first watch. You take over for second."

Aki nodded in response and joined the others. Aya got a small campfire going as Ami and Avi hunted for meat. They saw their leader climb up the tree to the top branch for her watch shift.

"I do not like this," commented Aya. "The One could be preparing a counterattack and Ashi expects us to rest?!"

"Ashi is wise," corrected Alana. "We have found nothing but blood trails for the past three days. The Samurai is surely dead, being feasted upon by the wild beasts of this land!"

"Assume he is alive until otherwise proven," instructed Aki.

"Yes, Sister."

Ami and Avi returned with game plenty enough for them to eat for the night. A number of rodents, squirrels, and rabbits were carried in their arms.

"These beasts are small, but shall give us nourishment enough for our real hunt." Avi commented.

Removing her mask, Aki's spiky hair sprung freely. "What manner of creatures have you found us, Sister?"

"I… don't know… I am sure the meat will be enough for us, and I made sure these… things… aren't poisonous."

As the six rested, ate, and sharpened their weapons, Ashi sat upon the treetop, interested in the beautiful night sky before her. It astounded her as how Aku made such beautiful orbs of light that dotted the night. The teachings of their Mother said that each star is a soul who has ascended to a higher plane of existence because of their service to Aku.

Arya, are you among the stars now? What does it look like from up there? What other natural beauties does Aku have in store? Ashi admired the view as her gaze was met by a shooting star. She took that as a response. She promptly took off her mask to enjoy the sight unfiltered by the lenses of her mask. Her hair which was combed to one point above her head stood freely in the night as she smiled on.

\- - -…- - -

The High Priestess was getting impatient.

Her daughters had not reported in yet and she knew the Samurai was still out there. She was pacing back and forth at the Altar, expecting an answer to show itself. The Vice Priestess entered the antechamber and presented an idea to her superior.

"Madame Azula, may I suggest something?"

"What is it?" The impatience laced the zealot's voice.

"The communion ritual. If we reach out to your daughters, we can monitor their progress."

"Of course, Sister. I'll set it up." The High Priestess walked up to the Altar and drew her ceremonial dagger. With it, she cut off a small portion of her hair and placed it gently on the Altar. As the Priestess muttered a ritualistic chant as her hands were clasped in prayer, the strands began to light up on fire, but the flames were pitch black. "Send me through to Ashi."

The flame lit up to the shape of a small, black mirror as the image showed. Her daughters were setting up camp in a cave near a river as Ashi took watch over them for the night.

"Of course they think now is the time for rest…" Azula was not amused.

\- - -…- - -

As Ashi lay in watch of threats to her sisters, she enjoyed the night sky and the stars within. Her joy soared beyond the last time she had this feeling in her life, in the crack in the wall in the arena. No longer was her view obstructed by blackened rock and stone. She saw the full unobstructed view of nature for herself with nothing getting in the way of her interest in the world beyond the Monastery.

Almost nothing.

The moon changed direction as the crescent flipped over to a familiar face. She gasped at its sight. The all too familiar sight of a Daughter of Aku's porcelain mask eclipsed the moon, the eye-slits glowed white as the red lips moved as it spoke.

Mother? Why now? The thought worried her as she came "face-to-face" with her.

 _"Ashi! What are you doing?!"_ Azula's voice echoed. This meeting was directed at only her, as the other five sisters didn't notice.

"We were… resting…" she sheepishly spoke.

 _"The Samurai is still out there,"_ the impatience and anger was ever present in her voice. _"He killed Arya. Her failure falls upon YOU! Why are you not pursuing?!"_

"We have tracked him for three days straight, Mother," she stood as she confided. "He is badly bleeding and wounded. We need to rest so that our hunt will be successful."

Even the High Priestess had to agree. Despite everything, her Daughters were only human. Her angered expression turned to one of understanding as she talked.

 _"Fine. But on daybreak, you resume the hunt for The One! Never relent…"_

"… always attack," finished Ashi. "Yes Mother, his head shall rest on the Altar by the end of the week."

 _"Time is of the essence, Ashi. Do not fail us…"_ she scolded as the message faded away.

Despite her upbringing, Ashi couldn't help but feel… used… as if her whole existence was just to serve this purpose, and nothing else. There is no other choice. There is no other destiny. There is no other reason to live. But, she pushed these thoughts away as she slipped on her mask again and resumed the rest of her watch.

Aki climbed up to Ashi to take over when it was her turn. Despite the masks, she could tell that something was wrong with her eldest sister.

"What's wrong, Ashi? You seem unfocused."

"Nothing…" she tried to duck away.

Placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, she said, "We both know this isn't 'nothing.'"

Bowing her head before she confided, she replied, "I just got out of an argument with Mother. She didn't take the news well."

"I see…"

Feeling unsure of herself, Ashi took an opportunity. "Aki… may I confide something to you?"

Aki removed her mask, her short spiky hair flowing in the breeze. She set it aside before she smiled. "You know you always can!"

Ashi removed her mask and set it next to her sister's before facing her. "I'm not sure about… all of this… I mean, yes, we need to kill the Samurai, but what happens to us afterwards? Do you ever wonder about that?"

"I do, in fact," this revelation caused Ashi to go wide-eyed. "But I just simply… _hope_ … that something _good_ will come out of this."

"I don't know, I just feel there is no place in this world for people like us. We do not even know if Aku even _recognizes_ our efforts. We've never seen him. For all we know, the Master of Masters, the Shogun of Sorrows himself, _doesn't even care_ about the Samurai anymore."

"Be careful who you say that to. Mother will lash you for that one." Aki's voice was as much a warning as a plea.

"Yes, sorry, Sister," Ashi apologized.

"But… I admit even I have to agree with you."

"Really?!" She leaned in closer in interest.

Aki smiled as she made a remark. "Even if this hunt was for nothing, at least we will have avenged Arya."

Ashi nodded in response. She wanted the sword of her fallen sister to be given a special display case. She kept the blade tightly strapped away on her back for safekeeping until then.

Aki's head cocked to the side as her eyes rolled as she imagined further. "Maybe we can have a statue and an altar erected in her honor!"

Ashi smiled at the thought. But as much as she wanted to continue chatting for the rest of the night, it was time for her second in command to take over for watch. "Aki, thank you for listening."

She handed her sister her mask before she left. "Anytime."

The sisters shared one last warm hug before they departed. As Ashi returned to the others, her thoughts still lingered as to her sisters and her own purpose if this hunt ends well.

\- - -…- - -

Jack had little time to prepare for his enemies' inevitable arrival. They will be arriving at any moment. He tried to cover up the blood trail leading to him as best he could, but a lot still remained. So he sought use it to his advantage. He led the trail to cut off into an open clearing, just like the one the assassins led him into for their ambush, for he sought to use their own tactics against them.

 _Brrr… chilly…_ he winced as the air got colder. He looked to the horizon and noticed that large clouds loomed over in the distance. Heavy snowfall followed in its wake. The storm will pass in over in two minutes. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage._

The former Samurai recalled when he defended a small fishing town from an onslaught of Aku's lobster drones. A young boy was captured by a robotic assassin known as Shinobi, Warrior of the Night. Their blades met as they dueled within a skyscraper effigy of Aku. What made this fight different against other assassins of its kind was simply how the light and the dark came into play. The Shinobi used the darkness to its advantage, getting in close to Jack. However, Jack was trained to use the light. He enshrouded himself in his own gi and used the blinding light to defeat the assassin.

Time to use that skill again to his advantage.

The pitch black outfits of Aku's latest will be a stark contrast to the snow as it falls, at which point Jack will spring his trap, descending upon them just like how the white wolf hunted the wild fowl. This plan was a gamble, but he's faced off against worse. With the kunai that was the bane of his week, he carved with it three spears out of straight sticks and scattered them in designated positions he will use in his last stand. Several fallen trees will act as his second position where he will attempt to face off with the remaining fighters in close quarters. Finally, to position three, the log off the cliff, where he shall face the stragglers in open combat.

It will soon be time to fight back, once and for all.

\- - -…- - -

"Samurai blood! The river guides our way!" Avi called out as another spill of blood coated a rock in the river.

Having fully rested, the Daughters of Aku were once again in peak condition to fight Samurai Jack. The trail led to many streams and rivers that their foe drifted through, over and under bridges and trails leading to small villages and cities alike. Even though they were certain Jack was dead from blood loss at this point, that didn't deter them from being extra careful, as they kept their hands close to their weapons.

Eventually, the trail ended on a splotch of crimson on a beached log. The Samurai had wandered into the forest, bleeding as he went. This indicated to the Six of his survival. The sounds of branches and sticks being trampled underfoot resounded in each of their ears. They couldn't see the source for the forest ahead was covered in a dense fog. A chill settled in the air as large clouds formed overhead.

"We can't be too far from him," commented Ashi. "Stay low and quiet. Assume he's waiting for us."

As the sisters navigated together formed into a staggered line, an unfamiliar noise sounded through the woods. The braying of a whitetail deer was close by. They didn't know what that animal was. The Sisters spread out, taking cover behind trees and rocks, some with weapons at the ready. Aya and Alana covered the rear. As the sisters lay in wait, the four-legged animal appeared through the fog. Aki was intrigued by the beast as she stashed away her kanabo.

"What… is that?" She questioned.

"Quiet!" Avi silenced.

As the doe grazed down on the grass, Ashi's interest showed as she spoke next.

"Mother told us of other creatures…"

"Wait," commanded Aki. "Something else approaches…"

"Is it with the Samurai?" Questioned Ami.

"Should we kill it?" Voiced Avi.

Surely enough their answer came through the fog. Another four-legged beast came through the woods. A stag stood tall and proud as he surveyed his surroundings, not noticing the Daughters of Aku were nearby. Ashi gasped and made an educated guess, as far as cultist standards go.

"Oh! Aku…" she believed that the formation of the antlers meant this creature was directly of him. "It is surely one of his minions!"

Avi raised her fist and proclaimed, "It will devour the weaker one!"

Much to their disappointment, the action the deer took was quite unexpected. The doe arose to her partner and the two lovingly nuzzled their noses at each other. The action disturbed and intrigued the Daughters as the couple continued.

"What madness is this?!" Ashi questioned.

"What are they doing?!" Avi was not amused.

Aki bowed and remarked, "I… don't know…"

"Well, I don't like it!" Ami smashed her foot down, to the stag and doe's surprise. Spooked from the noise, they fled deeper in the woods. As her sisters regrouped, Ashi couldn't help but feel… intrigued by the show of affection the deer had for one another. She was curious as to what that show of emotion was. Before she could think any further, Alana called out.

"Look!"

She spotted a bloody handprint on the side of a tree and Aya tracked a trail of blood heading off into the west. The moisture from the fog had kept it still wet. They all drew their weapons at the sight as they readied themselves for round three against Samurai Jack. They charged side-by-side through the forest as the blood trail continued.

As they advanced, dreams of victory raced through their minds as each wondered who will be the one who will put down the Samurai for good. As it got colder and colder, none complained. Their blood ran hot with desires of vengeance for Arya and glory from their Mother and Aku. Even though they were blinded by fog, they can see the end of the Samurai ever so in reach with each step they took. Was it only a mirage? Perhaps… But on that day, in this forest, their equal determination to their cause melted away the snow that began to fall on their feet.

The blood trail abruptly ended as the Six Daughters of Aku found themselves in the middle of a wide open clearing. The ground ahead of the last drop showed extensive signs of cover-up. The snow slowly blanketed the area, cutting off further investigation. They stood proudly, then confused as to how this happened. One by one, they silently shared the same revelation.

Ambush.

"You have chosen this path," Jack began. His loud voice echoed as though coming from all directions. "Life works in strange ways. Your choices have clearly led you here, as have mine."

The Daughters of Aku retreated into a defensive posture, as they were formed into a circle, looking outwards. They each gipped and readied their weapons tightly.

"I will give you a new choice," he continued. "Leave here now, and live. Or stay, and face your destiny."

They weren't having it. They have come too far now to choose otherwise.

Slicing her butterfly swords together, Alana screamed out, "OUR DESTINY IS YOUR DEATH!"

Disappointed with her choice of words, the former Samurai lamented, "… So… I guess you're staying…" He wanted to be sure they were sure of what they were doing. "Perhaps, I was unclear…"

"Enough words," Ashi interrupted. "Show yourself Samurai, so you can die!"

Jack readied himself and his first spear before finishing his sermon to his attackers.

"Very well, the decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of…"

"SHUT UP!" Avi stepped in.

"… Of who you really are…"

Everything went silent and white. Snow fell around them, clouding their vision. They stood at the ready, blades, chains, and so forth were held with care as each of their eyes scanned the area, anticipating the next out-of-place shadow, any silhouette or shape that did not belong. Their breathing steadied as their adrenaline built up. They were ready to embrace their fate and destiny.

 _Whoosh_.

Jack launched himself from under the snow, tossing his first spear at his first target before retreating, the sharpened stick impacting its intended target and sent her flying away. Aki retaliated, raising her kanabo for a downward stroke on the lone warrior's last known position. She hit nothing but snow and rock. With her kusarigama landing a short distance away, this Daughter of Aku had the makeshift weapon embedded through her heart as she landed on the ground, blood pooling next to her. Having breathed her last, her vision went as white as the snow.

Avi is dead.

Ami heard the caws of a crow pass by her. Annoyed at its presence, she drew her sai and launched one at it, pinning the bird to a tree. As she drew her back-up, Jack emerged from behind the same tree, launching his second spear at Ashi. Ashi caught on to this attack and sidestepped out of the way. Ami couldn't, for the sharpened wood shot through her chest and ribcage before piercing her heart and stopping at her spine. Her body landing meters away, her twin sai dropped nearby.

Ami is dead.

In his controlled fallback towards positions two and three, he grabbed the last of his spears as he disappeared into the forest. This one had the kunai strapped to it on the end. Ashi and the others pursued, making note of his footprints. No longer were Jack's opponents able to hide in the shadows as they have in their last two fights. The third and final time came as a charm as he saw them as plain as day.

 _Just like the fight against Shinobi…_ he thought.

As he stood atop a fallen tree, the blizzard cleared. Both parties knew where the other was. The former Samurai wasn't afraid anymore. He scowled at his foes, daring them to come after him now.

And come at him, they did.

They gave chase up the incline of the fallen tree as Jack dodged a sideways swipe of Aya's naginata. Alana followed suit with both of her swords crashing down. He rolled off the log before she struck, landing on his feet as the rest charged at him.

Jack found himself backed into a large tree as Ashi slammed down her kama at the Samurai, who in turn leaned out of the way. Aya charged with her naginata, but she failed to hit her mark. Then came along Alana and Aki, where the Ronin turned wolf made his strike.

Darting past Alana, he struck his knee on Aki's jaw. Alana caught on as she swept at Jack's spear, splitting it in two. He promptly disarmed her of one of her swords as Aya struck back. He gripped onto her naginata as he jumped and jacked her right in the face, disarming her of her weapon. Aki recoiled, and before Jack could smite her with the staff of Aya, Ashi swiped it away with her kusarigama.

Armed now with the butterfly sword, he went toe-to-toe against Aki. She repeated her last move on her opponent, raising her weapon at the ready, but Jack sliced at her abdomen as her downward strike missed. She swept upwards, hitting Jack's forearm as he disarmed her of the spiked bat.

Cartwheeling away, Aki needed to regroup with her sisters and adjust tactics. Before she could, the rogue Samurai viciously launched his sword at her where she landed, sending her body pinned to a tree. Before she faded away, she looked down upon the sword of her sister lodged in her chest. Her last words crossed her mind.

 _Fallen… by the blade of my sister… just… like… Arya…_

Aki is dead.

Grabbing her sword from her slain sister's chest, Alana was deeply angry, her expression hidden behind her mask. Ashi and Aya stood by her side as Jack readied the heavy weapon over his shoulder.

 _The Samurai will pay in more ways than one!_ Alana looked upon the blood of her sister on her sword.

 _I wonder if we can bring him back to the Monastery alive? Just so we can sacrifice him there!_ Aya would have to convince Ashi to do this.

 _I will carve the names of my Sisters into your skull!_ Ashi gritted her teeth as she sought revenge.

Jack didn't care. All that mattered to him was his own survival.

 _These women… these… Shinobi… chose the path they are on. The deaths of their comrades are on them alone._

The remaining three's next attack caught him by surprise. They seemed to stack behind one another, Alana, Ashi, then Aya stood behind one another as they took upon themselves a combined from, one in body, one in mind.

They charged at a lightning pace that Jack was not ready for. Each sister struck all at once as the rogue Samurai fell back and struggled to block each strike from their combined effort. They scored many slashes and swipes on their enemy as Jack lost his balance. The circular saw from Ashi's kusarigama cut and wrapped around the lower calf of the Samurai. She pulled hard sending him flying high in the air as the conjoined sisters jumped higher.

Seeing his enemy above him, Jack blocked the blade of a naginata as he twirled away, bounced off of a tree, and swung his kanabo at his enemies, the hard impact separating them from their strange form. As they all landed, another assault came. Jack was now on the defense. Surrounded by the remaining three assassins again, he sung his spiked bat in turn, keeping them at bay.

Eventually, he found himself swinging left and right at nothing as the Three were wise to stay back. Jack was getting more and more exhausted and they knew it. He won't be able to persist in this fight for much longer. Remembering position three, he made a mad dash for it, his pursuers keeping close by.

Making it to the end of the log off the cliff, his assassins were led to believe that they had the upper hand, that he willingly backed himself into a corner. The winter storm cleared as the lone wolf made his stand. Dropping his kanabo to the depths below, the Three Daughters of Aku were perplexed at their foe's decision. They each wondered if this meant his surrender into their arms.

 _Hmph, maybe we can bring him in…_ Aya mused.

To her disappointment, the veteran stood his ground and raised his fists at the ready, his scowl unbreakable. The log was too narrow for all three to charge in at once. They will have to go in one at a time, just as he had planned for.

 _You're mine!_ Aya charged first, naginata taking the lead. She thrust it out first, but Jack jumped above her and kicked the would-be assassin right in the jaw, breaking it, causing her to spit blood. Her mask cracked as the tempered glass visor did as well, causing her to lose some of her vision on one side as all she saw was a spider web of cracks. Swinging blindly at the Samurai, he promptly grabbed her by the shoulders in her desperation and tossed her off, sending her body over the cliff. She didn't even scream or flail her limbs as she fell, having accepted her fate.

Aya is dead.

Enraged at the rogue Samurai for killing five of her sisters, Alana moved next as she brandished her butterfly swords and charged right at her lifelong enemy. He closed his eyes and readied himself. Balling his hand into a fist, he remembered how his former wolf companion stalked the bird before lashing out and striking it down with ease. The embodiment of everything that wolf was coursed through him as he threw his fist forward.

 _Pow! Crack!_

The punch cracked the side of Alana's mask as her neck twisted. The sudden jarring twisted the flesh on her neck as it tore with a spray of blood. Losing her balance and her life in that instant, the Daughter of Aku fell to her sealed fate below, her limp body impacting the side of the cliff as she tumbled below.

Alana is dead.

Angered and astonished as to how one man could murder her six sisters so easily, she regained he composure in an instant. Realizing that fighting him up close would be suicide, she spun her chains as the murderer got ready for the last blood.

She launched the saw-disk of her weapon meaning for it to wrap around his neck, but he leaned out of the way, letting the saw wrap and slice around the back of his wrist. The pain didn't bother him. Now engaged in a dangerous tug-of-war, Ashi made her move. She jumped off the log as she recoiled around it kicking her enemy off. He in turn swung the other way around. The pair engaged in a dangerous circus act, swinging around and trying to swipe at each other as the lynch point their chains were wrapped around scraped at the aged log it was attached to.

As Ashi readied her kama, Jack braced himself for a kick. Before she could deliver the final blow, His foot met her face, knocking her mask clean off as she fell, the lone wolf regaining his footing on top of the log.

She helplessly dangled, gripping the handle of her blade. Her anger never subsided as she cursed the Samurai for his existence and for killing her family.

"You worthless scum! I will kill you! You can never escape from Aku!"

A variety of other curses and insults she uttered out. All of which fell on deaf ears as Jack didn't care. He has heard this talk before a thousand times from foes bigger than her. As she ranted about his death, he calmly unwrapped the weapon from his wrist and let his biggest pain this week go away. The chain unraveled from the splintered tree, dropping the last Daughter of Aku to the foggy depths below.

"…you will _**D-I-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-!-!-!**_ "

Breathing a sigh of relief, his fight with these shinobi was over. It always seems bad at first, but then he finds a way. Always has. He pondered for a moment as to who he had just fought against and what Aku sought to gain from sending human beings after him, but before his thoughts could explore any further, the tree he stood on cracked and shuffled. The point at which the black chain wrapped around cracked and split as the Ronin screamed and fell likewise to the depths below, his body disappearing into the fog as he fell.

He will not be alone when he lands…

…

Author's Notes:

For those who do not know, Ego Homini Lupus is Latin for "I am a Wolf to Man."

Okie dokie! Another chapter down. This was another one I liked writing because it left so much to the imagination as to what happens behind the scenes. That's why I played with the ideas of The High Priestess being able to sense her daughters' deaths and communicate with Ashi like she did in XCVI. Also, I wished to explore upon Jack taking himself the persona of his spirit animal, the wolf.

As for references, the only few worth noting is the paragraph where the Daughters of Aku dreamt of their victory. Sections of that were inspired by the old Star Wars Battlefront II game, from the 501st Journal. Also, I looked up medicinal herbs for deep cuts and those flowers I mentioned can be used as part of a natural remedy of sorts.

Not much else to say here other than see you next week with my take on Episode XCV.

d-clarence over and out!

;)


	6. A Simple Plan

VI. A Simple Plan

* * *

The high walls of the Monastery of the Daughters of Aku couldn't hold back the wails and cries of the High Priestess. Her aching body lay slumped against the Altar as her loyal subjects tried to console her. She coughed out blood and writhed as her neck and abdomen enflamed as though she was shot through the heart repeatedly. Maidens and Priestesses alike attempted to hold her down as others attempted to give her painkilling remedies. Azula clawed and cried out, mumbling the names of each of her slain daughters as they were murdered in real-time.

Her pained breakdown ended after several minutes. She forcefully pushed all at her side away from her as she stood and shrieked, **"HE KILLED THEM-!-!-!"**

Her pain matched her anger as the Sisterhood stood in shock and awe at this revelation. All their decades of hard work, sacrifice, and dedication seemed to be a total loss.

Scoutmaster Agatha was the first to speak up. "No… no… no… I should deploy my scouts just to be sure!"

"Do you not listen, Scoutmaster?!" Azula's rage peaked as she marched to where her officer stood. Agatha stood her ground as her superior went right into her face. "They are all dead!" She paced through the chamber, around her followers as she listed off her losses. "First Arya, then Avi, Ami, Aki, Aya, and Alana! And… Ashi too is… is…" Her thoughts trailed off as the realization hit.

"… And what of Ashi, my Mistress?" Vice Priestess Ayala questioned.

She didn't feel Ashi's death. She is alive, at least for the moment. "… Ashi is our last hope," High Priestess Azula calmed down and regained her composure. "She is the last to be alive."

"Then the task falls upon her," Ayala confessed.

"Yes," as much as she hated to admit it, Ashi was her last shot at killing off the Samurai. "I was blessed with seven daughters to do His bidding, only to send forth six failures and one fleeting hope."

Scoutmaster Agatha stepped up and asked, "Should we deploy any back-up? She may be in need of assistance."

"No," Azula reasoned. "We risk depleting our numbers further, and my Seven are… were the only ones qualified to kill Samurai Jack. With the Rebellions on the rise, we will need to rethink our strategy if Ashi returns with The One's head. Resistance Leaders will be our next targets."

All in the chamber agreed. If they can prove the Samurai can be slain, the rest of the dissidents will fall with ease. Order, as they knew it to be, will be restored to Aku's reign.

"There will be no rest or mercy to the enemies of Aku," Ayala contributed.

"Yes… the time is almost at hand. All of you! Busy yourselves training in the Art of War! Ashi will take point in all assassination missions, but you will stand by her side when the time comes."

\- - -…- - -

Deep within the hellish confines of Aku's castle, he couldn't help but feel as though a strange empty feeling overcome him. Feeling as though this had something to do with the Samurai again, he summoned his therapist doppelganger again for another session.

"What is your predicament today?" He asked.

"Another bad dream, I suppose." The Master of Master's couldn't put his finger on it. He lay in his mattress melted into a puddle of his former self.

"I see," adjusting his glasses, he went on. "Describe the feelings you have been having lately."

"It all started a few nights ago," his body reformed in shape as he sat up on his bed. "I thought I was having another cold, but this empty, panic-like feeling came around my throat and lingered for a few seconds…" His hand wrapped around his neck to emphasize the point.

"Please continue…"

"Yes, of course doc," His green face smiled. "But then this morning, these… 'panic attacks' came again. Five. More. Times. What does it mean?"

"Hmm… do you have any minions that share your essence?" The therapist inquired. "Perhaps their fates directly linked to your own mild suffering."

The thought puzzled the immortal demon's head. He plucked his flaming beard as his thoughts swam at the suggestion.

 _Who? Demongo? No, I released him three months ago. He's no longer linked to me. Scaramouche? No, he only has my magic he used for "musical beats, babe." Who else? Who else?_

"I cannot place my finger on it!" He grew frustrated at the thought as his eyebrows enflamed to the ceiling.

"Calm down, remember your hypertension." The doppelganger sternly spoke.

"Oh, sorry doctor," Aku apologized. "I've spread my essence to so many places, I have honestly lost track as to who I gave it to!"

The therapist smiled and quipped, "I can interpret that one of two ways… which would you like to hear?"

He was not amused as he frowned. "Real mature, doc…"

"But in all seriousness, it is not like you have any children running around."

"Yes," he breathed a sigh of relief at this "fact." "It is not like they are hunting Samurai…"

 **"… A-K-U-U-U-U-U-!-!-!"** He scolded, pointing his pencil at his client. "What did I say about bringing up his name here?!"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry…"

\- - -…- - -

Ashi knew she had only mere seconds before she hit the ground. She had to act quickly for the fog cleared and the ground came into view.

 _I… have not come… this far… to die now…_

She twirled and spun the chains of her kusarigama as a thick forest of trees came into view. Lashing out, she launched the kama as it wrapped around a tree branch. Yanking back hard, she tried to decelerate as the thick snow of the ground got closer and closer. The shinobi hit several tree branches as she fell, before she straightened her legs for the final approach. As she hit the ground, she skidded across the snow as she kicked to stop her descent. Coming to a full stop in the midst of the snow, she yanked her kama free from the tree branch that now towered above her head. Upon catching it, she realized her situation.

No mask. No sisters. No more pride.

She was significantly humbled from the last fight as she collapsed on her knees and cried, her tears slipping through her hands and drenching the snow below. It was far more than the fact she was bested by the man she was trained her whole life to kill. The loss of her six sisters weighed heavily upon her poor soul. For years, despite being taught otherwise, they supported each other, comforted one another, and gave each other hope. And now their bodies lay strewn throughout the wilderness, bloodied and battered remains of the women Ashi once loved. She had failed her purpose. She had failed to protect her team, her family. High Priestess Azula will not take kindly to such a dishonorable disgrace.

"… Ami, Aki, Avi, Alana, Aya, Arya…" she recited as she sobbed into her palms. She clasped her hands and prayed to Aku to bring them back to her safe and sound.

No answer came.

Her cries eventually turned to huffs. Her breathing became ragged as her eyebrows furrowed. Anger and revenge took the place of sorrow and mourning as she swore under her breath.

"One way… or another… I will _kill_ you, **_SAMURAI J-A-A-A-C-K_**!" Slamming her fists down into the ground hard, her purpose and mind were clear.

Calming down, she took stock of all she had left in her inventory. Three kunai, a kusarigama that showed severe signs of strain on multiple chain links, the blades still remained sharp enough for another fight. The katana of her late sister, Arya, remained tightly strapped to her back. The blade was still stained with dried blood from tip to hilt. She eyed the intricate, white cursive writing of her fallen sister's name that lay etched near the buttcap, a stark contrast to the rest of the black handle. Gently rubbing it with her thumb, she swore to carve in the names of her other sisters along the hilt as a memorial to her fallen family. But first and foremost, Samurai Jack is still alive.

Returning her sword to its sheath, Ashi had to rethink her strategy. She had to take him on her own somehow. It has been demonstrated that a direct assault would be her end. She had to regain the element of surprise.

As she walked in circles and planned, an answer showed itself. A man was screaming at the top of his lungs far above her. Looking up, a miracle came to her. Perhaps Aku answered her humble prayer after all. The Ronin turned wolf fell as a result of their previous engagement. His flailing body brought joy to the depressed and maddened woman as she contemplated her next move. Watching him, she saw his body impact and shear through several tree branches as he tumbled down others before falling to the piled, soft snow below him. Seeing an opportunity arise, she charged, the chains of her weapon of choice hanging freely.

\- - -…- - -

Just when his day couldn't possibly get any worse, this happened. The worn-out warrior lay in a daze, looking up at the foggy sky before him. Snow fell as his body chilled to the ground beneath him. His vision coming together, he remembered all that had transpired. Standing up, he spotted a silhouette of a woman in black charging at him in ferocity.

Gasping at the grotesque figure before him, he backpedaled furiously as he readied his last spear. This assassin was unlike the others. Her porcelain mask had fallen revealing a manifestation of Aku as the memorable and fearsome demon's green face came at him jaws agape and fangs extended. She had seven arms, each holding one of the deadly weapons he faced off against mere moments ago. She leapt into the charge as the lone wolf made his stand.

Huffing and puffing at the figure before him, he closed his eyes and swung violently and sporadically. Opening them again, the nightmare was over. Jack was alone in reality. The murder of crows that settled in the trees surrounding him scattered at his flailing. He was tired and sweaty. Upon collecting himself again, he continued on, his improvised weapon in tow. This spear still held on to the bloodied kunai strapped to the end. Making his way through the woods, he checked his surroundings. No sign of the assassins anywhere around him. He walked on further into the forest to regain his sense of direction. Then, he saw their bodies as the crows returned around him.

His eyes snapped open to the gory results of his own handiwork. The slaughtered corpse of Aya lay suspended midair, impaled from the abdomen from a young tree sprouting from the ground. Blood dripped around the tree as it spilt and pooled around in the snow. Her mask had broken to bits around the ground, spreading porcelain and glass. This revealed her face, just like the last he had killed.

 _Are they sisters?_ Jack wondered.

Her hair was combed back into a short bob cut, but curled upwards at the edges. Her eyes forever shut and her once fair countenance now betrayed by the massive purple bruises on her cheek as her jaw hung dislocated and bleeding out her red lips. He couldn't look anymore at the sight. He found her naginata split in pieces, having impacted a nearby rock. Jack needed to move on. Then, he saw her.

Alana's murdered remains lay in the cold, white earth, a stone's throw away from the final resting place of her sister. She lay partly in fetal position, her head twisted abnormally. Her crimson continued to spill from the tearing on her neck. Half her mask had fallen off revealing her to Jack as he kneeled down next to her. The same face as the others. Her eyes were half-open, jaw agape in fear. She saw her end coming as she perished by his hand. From what he could see, her hair was pointed upwards from one side curved upwards like a bull's horn. Her other standing lock remained concealed behind the broken mask. Her abdomen was sliced open from the sharp edge of a tree branch Alana hit as she fell. Jack stood and looked up. The jagged branch edge dripped of her blood as the butterfly swords she owned lay lodged high in the trees out of Jack's reach.

More crows arrived, staring at Jack intently.

Moving on with a heavy and pained heart, he wondered if there was another way he could have non-lethally dispatched these shinobi. When it came down to it, there really was no other alternative other than to kill them. He knew his Ancestors watched everything. He knew what each of them were thinking of their so-called savior turned cold-blooded killer. Shaking his disturbed thoughts, he eyed upon a trail of blood as it led to an open field. Following it he saw another body of the female assassins that hunted him. The snow showed signs of crawling, as though this one had survived the great fall, albeit briefly.

Following it further, his gaze fell upon the assassin that cursed him out as she hanged, before he dropped her to her death without a second thought. Ashi lay on her back as her mask lay by her side, split in half as one of the short antlers broke off. The red pool surrounded her body. No longer was her face of anger, but fallen to one of… innocence… of peace. Her expression lay frozen, piercing the Ronin to his soul. His expression mellowed out further as he closed his eyes in deep regret.

 _I killed seven living human beings. Their blood is forever stained upon my hands._

His guilt in turn made an unwanted appearance as the murder of crows judged him. The drowning chorus of caws turned to words as they all screeched at him.

 _"Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer! Murderer! Killer!"_

Grasping his spear as it splintered in his hand, he fidgeted and cringed at their accusations. They were right. He descended upon his adversaries with animal-like fierceness and ferocity. He took their lives one by one as they struggled to fight back. The last time his attacks were this gruesome, heartless, and bloodshot was the day his precious sword was lost. The decisions he made and the actions that followed showed who he really is:

A cold blooded murderer and killer.

"No… no…" the rogue Samurai begged. The crows relentlessly judged and accused him despite his pleas. He has had enough. "NO! They chose the path! They chose!"

The flock stood silent in reality, confused why the human below them was screaming at them. His mind clear of his guilt ridden hallucination, two more revelations followed:

First off, he actually had no spear, remembering it was lost in the fighting. His hand was grasping at air.

Second, and most disturbingly, there was no blood trail to the last assassin he killed. Looking to where the body lay only to see white snow. The other two deceased assassins lay where they fell, but not the third. Something is wrong.

He looked up and saw a sickle attached to a chain strike a tree near him, mere inches from his head. Ashi made a brazen charge at the Samurai, no longer caring about all her prior plans of strategy. Her target came into view and she acted. Jumping high to gain a vantage point, she retrieved the sickle end of her own kusarigama to bear down on her enemy. He simply kicked it out of the way as she counterattacked with the saw blade. Jack caught it in the nick of time and had a choice to make.

He could have just wrapped the chain around her neck, snapping it in an instant, but he found another way. Circling the chains around his enemy, she found herself in a trap she wasn't ready for. With a hard tug, multiple loops of the kusarigama wrapped around her torso and tightened down on her in the blink of an eye. Her arms lay strapped to her body as she was left immobile from the waist up. Looping the other end atop a tree branch, Jack neutralized the assassin.

She screamed as she dangled near-harmlessly in place as the Ronin approached. She was unable to struggle out of her bands for they were tightly secure. Standing out of her ability to swing at him, only now did he truly behold the persona of the woman that hunted him for a week.

 _Did I really just spare her out of spite?_ Jack wondered. He had every reason to kill her right there. But he chose to spare her life.

She angrily kicked and squirmed as she tried to swing herself towards the former Samurai. She couldn't even get close. Seeing that her actions will not work, she resorted to a near-childish level of retaliation.

"Ragh! Die! Die! Why won't you die?!" Ashi taunted. "Scum, Aku will be triumphant! I will undo the evil that is you, Samurai!"

 _Now where have I heard those words before?_ He could only wonder.

"I will kill you as long as I have breath in my body I will strike you down! Long live the glory of Aku!"

Her madness and indoctrination was made clear to the veteran warrior.

Pointing his finger at her, he spoke. "You are very troubled and very confused." Ironic words coming from someone equally so. "Aku is the evil one, not me." Looking away, Jack finished to himself. "I have met machines that are programmed with such hate and lies, but never a human."

Ashi wasn't convinced. She's seen too much and knew too much of what the Samurai is capable of to believe that. "Deceiver! Worm! Scum!" She accused.

Raising his hands apprehensively, he replied, "Now you're just repeating yourself."

The Shinobi strained against the chains of her own weapon. Despite her lithe frame, she was more than strong enough to break free, but lacked the leverage to do so. Her hands grasped, trying to reach her set of kunai, but they too were bound. No chance of getting her sister's sword, either.

Kneeling down to the ground, Jack wondered. "I wonder if it is possible for her to ever believe Aku is the evil and not me."

His question was met with another insult. "Lecherous snake!"

"Hmmm… perhaps not."

Looking up at the woman, Jack made notice of a sword that was on her back. The cord was strapped in between her breasts, securing the blade on her back. He saw a golden clasp that held it in place near her shoulder and that the guard was not snagged onto the chain. Jack took an opportunity. As she swung in place, Jack took the sword from her, quickly undoing the closure piece and taking it all, black scabbard and blade, with a flick of his wrist.

This action angered her further. "That… belonged… to… my… **_SISTER_**!" She could only kick and scream as Jack maintained his distance and iron gaze at her. Deep down, he still regretted taking their lives.

He inspected the blade as her overzealous insults and remarks continued. The sword was very exquisitely made. Jet black handle and sheath, the strap in itself was made of very fine and durable leather. Releasing the blade, his heart dropped at the sight. The pristine blade was smeared with the blood of the woman whose throat he slit in the temple. Shaking away the thought, he twirled the blade, testing its balance. He wondered what metals were used in its forging. Upon this, he noticed the white markings near the bottom on one side of the hilt. Bringing it up close to his face, he noticed a person's name was carved in cursive.

 _Arya… is this the woman I fought?_ The realization dawned upon him as his eyes widened. _That means that I killed the six sisters of this woman before me…_

He secured the sword back in its place before fastening it to his waist. Not exactly the magical katana he used to own, but it will do.

The assassin clenched her teeth in anger as Jack noticed she fought back a tear that welled in her eye. As much as he wanted to return what he stole from her, he knew he cannot for she wouldn't hesitate to use it against him. As he looked on at the woman, his face sorrowed as he went deep in thought of her.

 _Who are you? Why did the seven of you try to kill me? What has Aku done to turn you all into fanatics?_ He saw her very existence as a testament of his own failures as a Samurai. If only he had been faster and stronger, Aku would have been destroyed and never present to do such atrocities to men and women like her. He bowed his head at the thought as his new sword lay around his waist.

Before he could debate what to do with her, the ground rumbled and shook violently. Snow was tossed high in the air as the trees were knocked loose from where they lay. A large herd of reindeer charged through the forest in fear of the monster that was after them. Jack watched in confusion as to what they were dashing through the snow from. There didn't seem to be anything in sight. The ground collapsed from under them as a great and terrible beast opened its maw.

The city-sized giant known only as the Garganolith bellowed an ear-piercing roar. All around the Ronin and Shinobi the ground was taken high in the air as all they saw around them was beast and jagged rows of mountainous teeth. The creature seemed to swallow the whole forest as everyone fell down its throat. Animals cried and brayed trying to get a grip on anything. Trees and rocks collided sending a blinding haze of debris in all directions.

J ack and Ashi fell helplessly as they passed through the Garganolith's mouth. As the pair passed over the tongue, Ashi struggled to gain an advantage over Jack, enraged he took Arya's katana. Gaining her footing on a passing tree, she flipped herself over, catching the kama from its chains. Launching herself from this position, she swiped at Jack's lower back, much to his surprise.

"Are you kidding me?!" Of all times in the world to try to kill him, she had to pick now. He was tempted to draw his new sword and cut her down before she could ready herself for another attack, but repressed the idea for reasons he couldn't understand yet.

Her fruitless assault continued as she hopped from tree to tree trying to strike down her mortal enemy. Each attack he effortlessly dodged aside. Eventually, she lost her footing after a failed swipe and hit her head on a passing tree. She fell unconscious as an even bigger problem presented itself.

The back of the creature's throat was a mess of tubes and holes, each leading to gargantuan multi-chambered stomachs. Rocks crashed. Trees shattered. Beast and animal alike fell through or splattered to their deaths. The choirs of animal screams got louder and louder as the former Samurai and Daughter of Aku fell. Jack knew his survival depended upon falling through one of the esophagi and hope a pool of stomach acid didn't await him below. He could have done it on his own, but upon looking upon his knocked-out assailant, instinct kicked in and he came to her, dodging the detritus that surrounded him. He made it to Ashi and carried her bridal-style in his arms as he braced himself for the final descent.

Falling through the hole, he extended his legs so that his feet can grab on to the slick and soft walls around him. He strained with all his strength to slow down as he neared the end of the tunnel. Coming to a full stop right at the edge, he checked on the dark-haired woman in his arms. She was still unconscious and the bruise on her forehead wasn't too serious.

Looking down from where he stood, he saw the drop was less than ten feet onto a soft, smooth surface. Letting go of his grip, he dropped through. He marveled at the grand and spacious innards of the creature that ate them both. He's been inside enormous creatures before, but none this large or in scale. The surface area resembled a large tongue, pink and covered in bulbous protrusions that stood knee-high. Light thankfully was present and was a result of a natural pink glow from the "tongue" and bioluminescent creatures that flew through the area. This Garganolith was certainly alien in origin.

Resting the assassin on one of the bulbs, Jack sat upon another and contemplated what he should do with her. He owed her nothing, and yet Jack chose to save her life. He doesn't even know this woman's name, and yet he feels a connection with her. This shinobi's life is in his hands, and this one he will try to preserve. Before Jack could question himself again if he could teach her the truth, the protrusion he sat on collapsed, releasing a thick green gas that smelled of rotten eggs. Coughing and stepping away from the source, Ashi awoke at the scene and was madly cackling.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" She believed she had won now. Her sisters can now rest in peace. Sitting up at her knees, she prayed loudly. "My Lord and Master Aku, may it please you for all eternity!" Bowing down, she finished as she gave a wide smile. "The Samurai is dead!"

He looked on at her, confused at her statement. "Uhm… I'm right here…"

She got up and scolded him. "Fool! We've been swallowed by a monolithic creature! You're dead!"

"I have been inside giant creatures before," Jack confidently replied. "I'll find a way out."

He is right. The Flatulent Dragon, the Lying "Magical" Worm, the list goes on. If there's one thing he learned from being inside all these monsters, is that there certainly is a way out of them. Ashi responded at his remark with a flying kick that Jack effortlessly blocked and countered, sending the woman back in her place.

"Stop," Jack demanded. "Enough!"

"No," she screamed. "I will never stop!"

Raising his hand to silence her, he interrupted. "Yes, yes, I know. 'Until your dying breath.'" Kneeling down to her level he pointed his finger at her as his other hand rested on the hilt of the slain assassin's sword. "But once you know how misguided you are, you will see the truth about Aku!"

"Oh really?" She spat. "What are you gonna do if I don't? Kill me like all the other innocents you've slain with your wretched sword?! I thank Aku that you lost it!"

That was uncalled for. Jack recoiled at her statement, shocked that she, and most likely those that sent her, knew that he lost the sacred blade.

 _What?!_ Jack stared on in awe of the knowledge of who he presumed to be ignorant. _How does she know?!_

Before he could investigate further, a bigger problem revealed itself. A high pitched roar signaled the giant monster's Chits to the fray. Large four-legged teal and blue-green crustaceans patrolled the stomach lining killing off and consuming anything that didn't die from the fall here. Despite having no eyes, these twenty-foot-tall monsters had incredible senses of smell and hearing.

And pick up on the unique scent of their latest prey, they did.

They had large claws on the end of each of their legs and massive top front teeth with rows of incisors below that can crush and dice most animals in an instant. Several razor-sharp appendages defended the creature from directly below it.

Before Ronin Jack could draw his new sword to face these monsters, Ashi kicked him towards the growing numbers of beasts. He rolled over to avoid its bite, finding himself situated directly beneath the creature. Ashi fled on foot to see if these crabs can focus on the former Samurai. He made his moves carefully, as to not collide with the neon green sabers that protruded. He was hunched over as the creature above him turned to and fro in search of its meal. It could smell him, but not see him.

Its partner caught on to Jack's ruse as it extended its lower appendages at Jack, attempting to swipe at him. Its flailing attempts accidentally caused the Chit to slice off the limb of its companion. Blue blood sprayed as the crustacean screamed. As the two dueled each other to the death, Jack improvised his next weapon.

Gripping the severed limb, he made use of it as a makeshift sword. Scores of them came. Also drawing the sword of the assassin, he swiped at the creatures that charged at him. Both weapons were incredibly sharp, for they sliced and cut through the thick plating as if it were paper. Tusk and limb were cut off as each creature hopelessly continued in their assault. Never before have they fought such a defensive and feisty meal.

As Jack spotted the way out, up a series of larger bulbous protrusions to a windpipe out of the stomach lining, he saw that Ashi was in danger. Her gamble of leaving him to be eaten didn't pan out how she wanted. Losing interest in their first meal, they turned their hungry mouths to the chained and cornered girl losing her strength. She leaped across their heads before a claw knocked her off back to the fleshy floor. She didn't have much time.

A decision had to be made. Leave the assassin behind and escape or risk death in the belly of the beast for a woman that wants him dead. The Ronin felt pity for her, but knew firsthand how dangerous she is. He readied himself as his mind was made up. He is ready for what comes.

Running towards Ashi, Jack brazenly slashed away at the Chits that turned their attention back at him. Swiping both swords in motion, he disarmed, literally, the crustaceans that got closer and closer to him and the helpless shinobi. Her strength exhausted from running and dodging, she sat sweating as the creatures approached. A Chit knocked over one of its own, claiming the bound woman as his own. He tried to bite down on her as she jumped back, landing on the tongue of another, seeking refuge there. To her surprise, her rescue came from the man who murdered her sisters. He swiped at the large teeth, cutting them off, revealing himself to Ashi. She was still angry.

Her purpose and desire for revenge resounding in her mind, she regained some of her strength and hoped to die fighting against her foe. He had different ideas as he now wanted to save her life from these crabs. She could only try to kick and swipe at him with her legs. The veteran tried hard to not let his instincts of outright killing her get in the way of his judgement. His struggle to fight away the horde of monsters was met with the struggle of keeping a dangerous person alive.

As another Chit fell by the two blades, its blood splashed over her eyes, blinding her for a moment. Taking the opportunity, Jack sheathed the katana to make room for his next plan of action. He wrapped the loose loops of the kusarigama to him, hefting her up on him, back-to-back. Readying the limb of the monstrous crustacean, he saw legions more of these things came his way.

Her squirming got in the way of Jack's protective efforts.

"Stay still!" He ordered.

She responded by bashing her head against his.

"Crazy woman," he was getting angry. "Can you not see that I am saving your life?!"

 _Save my life?!_ She thought as she head-butted him. _Like how you "saved" my Sisters?!_

He has had enough. Fighting a war on two fronts, Jack screamed in complete and utter frustration. His perseverance was rewarded as a backhand from a crab's claw smacked her across the face, effectively putting her out cold.

"Hello?" Jack was concerned, yet relieved when he saw her status.

Jumping atop the massing horde, he made a break for the exit, dropping the severed limb to make for better speed. He jumped atop the mess of pustules and protrusions, making it to safety. The Chits were unable to climb as the Ronin was. All of them screaming as they gave up on their hunt, they dispersed into the wilderness of flesh, hoping for an easier catch next time.

Moving on, Jack runs through the moist caverns of the creature's insides, grateful that the glowing bioluminescence is present to light the way. Ashi was snoring, completely out cold from the last fight with the Chits. Based upon his knowledge of large creatures like this, there is always a way out. Whether it be a blowhole like a whale's, or out of its cloaca, Jack knew where he had to go next.

While his immediate situation was to get out of the creature before more of its monsters rise up and attack, the thought literally lingered on the back of his mind what to do with the crazed woman on his back. He knew she deserved what she got, but the pangs of guilt overcame him for what he did.

The moist air dried as the Ronin found himself in another large chamber. The walls expanded and closed as he found himself in one of the creature's enormous lungs. He stood with his captive at the top of a treelike structure that winded down to the ground.

 _This is my only way out._ Jack checked the chains of the woman on his back, making sure she was immobilized and secure. Heading down the wind chamber, he eyed an unusual patch of flesh below. Unlike the rest of the moist and smooth insides of the Garganolith, these formations were rough, jagged, and spiky. A respiratory illness struck the creature in many places. The veteran decided that he will rest down there, while he contemplates his next move.

Making it down, the area was dark, lit in ultraviolet light by the round, spiky protrusions that came from the ground. Electricity arced above him from nerve endings from the creature's lung network. Small balls resembling white cotton flowed through the air. A forest of tall, spiked pillars arose stretching high. Setting down the assassin on a developing mound, he sat upon a hill a short distance away.

\- - -…- - -

Ashi's mind was in a mess. Nevermind her rough upbringing, nevermind all she's been through. Her emotional and mental pain were clear enough, all thanks to the wretched Samurai whom she and her six sisters were only raised to kill. Her dreams drifted from flashbacks of her childhood, training against her own teachers, being taught after the manner of Aku's will. She recalled all the times she sobbed and cried into her sisters' loving arms as they recuperated in their quarters from near-death exercises and regimes. But one thought in particular lingered:

Mother.

The thought of having to report back to High Priestess Azula brought shivers down the grown woman's spine. How was she going to explain the deaths of her sisters? How was she going to report on how Samurai Jack bested her and kept her unconscious body on his back like some kind of perverse war trophy?

The worries crept up as she imagined her mother's angered face. To come to think of it, she never truly did see her own maternal figure's face. Azula always wore her High Priestess robes, mask, and crown. It was one of life's greatest mysteries to Ashi. What does her own Mother's face look like? As she imagined, her own conscience struck her.

 _"Ashi… Ashi… Ashi…"_ Azula called out.

 _Mother?_ She wondered if this was another communion or a figment of her own twisted mind.

Her Mother's mask flashed red in her nightmares, elongated teeth screaming, **_"KILL THE SAMURAI-!-!-!"_**

She awoke gasping for breath to find herself still bound from the waist up as she was still inside the bowels of a monolithic beast. Worse, the Samurai, the murderer, sat hunched over just out of earshot. His latest addition to his depleted arsenal, Arya's katana, was strapped secure around his waist. Her attempts to reach her kunai were met with failure. She can barely reach her bound daggers and her movements may tip her lifelong enemy off to her plans. She chose to sit quietly and think about her next opportunity.

\- - -…- - -

The tired man sat as the creature around him huffed and puffed, sending warm air circulating throughout the gargantuan chamber. He debated how much more of this nonsense he can take. Launched into a dystopian future? Hordes of infinite insectoid robots? A tree-like demon infesting the land? And now the lone survivor of a cult of assassins he murdered wants him dead? This was too much for one man to take in. His depression was met as a young woman's voice called him by his given name.

Snapping out of it, he wondered if it was the shinobi that was calling to him. But no, it was simply a ball of pollen from the creature's respiratory infection. It smiled at him as its tiny eyes stared at him.

"What are we doing, Jack?" The Vision asked.

 _Another hallucination…_ Jack concluded. Deciding to humor this side of his mind again, he responded to it.

"Waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" It inquired. "You know the way out, let's just go."

The thought entertained him. He is directly to blame for the deaths of six of them. What difference is one more to him? But no, he had different plans for the bound woman. But, even he hasn't thought them through yet.

"No," he was not going to leave her. "She is just another innocent."

The eyebrows of the Vision rose at this proclamation. "Innocent?! Are you mad?" In a way he was. "She is pure evil!"

"She has lost her way…"

"Ha! You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Even he had to silently agree. He didn't want to give in.

He scowled before he said, "I don't want to talk to you anymore," and he blew the little fuzz away.

Before he could rest his troubled mind, it chose to play another mean trick on him.

 _"Well, then maybe you'll talk to me!"_ His own former self manifested again, apathetic in nature.

"Leave me alone…" this was going to be another fight with himself that will not go away. "I don't want to talk to you, either. I don't know why you keep bringing this up!"

\- - -…- - -

Ashi saw everything.

She sat puzzled at the Samurai's own insanity coming up to him. The scouts were not lying about him being cursed from his own Ancestors. No matter how accurate the reports were, she was quite perplexed at the show in front of her as he seemed to be talking to the balls of dust around him as they moved through the air. He rose and flailed his arms childishly as "he" made a counterargument with "himself." She cocked an eyebrow at the show in front of her.

 _Wow, no wonder Aku wants him dead. It would be a mercy to both the Master and the Samurai if the latter dies. Is this why he is alone? I bet his own allies cannot stand being with him. Hmmm…_

Unknown to her, A Chit Zoea tracked the both of them into the lung chamber. Unlike the full-grown adult Chits, these younger ones have red, undeveloped armor and no appendages on its underside. The crustacean is a lot nimbler than its older counterparts, as it climbed down the spiked pillar with ease whilst avoiding getting anybody's attention. The hungry animal clawed up to Ashi as she was lost in her thoughts. It closed its claw around her mouth as its other limbs closed in around her body. It was getting its dinner tonight.

\- - -…- - -

 _"… Look,"_ the projection argued. _"Why do you always have to get involved? She chose her way, as did the others, and now she has to live, and die, with the consequences."_

His imaginary self folded his arms as Ronin Jack retorted, "You'll never understand that it's all my fault! She is here because of me!"

Fed up with arguing with the real Jack, the projection's eyes rolled across the room. His eyes fell upon where Ashi was supposed to be. She wasn't there, for the crab-like creature hauled away her squirming body.

Finding some humor in her predicament, he nudged to the Ronin as he smirked, whispering, _"She's gone…"_

"What?!" Jack snapped back into reality. It troubled him why he didn't hear his prisoner attempt to escape or attack him. Now he knew why.

He ran over to where she was supposed to be as he desperately searched for her. Then he heard a low growl above him. His peripheral briefly caught a red crab's leg disappearing through the darkness above. He needed to save her, but why? It didn't matter to him. He has been through too much with this woman to simply let her die like this on his watch.

The apathetic manifestation of himself added to his internal conflict. Thinking Jack will move on without her, he smugly said, _"Okay… well, that's that. Let's get out of here!"_

"No!" It was too dark to use the katana effectively and he had no time to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He needed another way to reach Ashi. Jack looked around and grabbed one of the ultraviolet lamps next to him and broke it off from its stem, planning on using it as an improvised mace. The glow will aid him as he makes his ascent and its spikes will surely be sufficient to pierce the hide of the animal.

The imaginary Jack scoffed and face-palmed at this action. _"Ugh… you're going to save her life again, aren't you?"_

"Yes…" he swung the still glowing orb around, getting a feel of its weight and balance. Climbing up the spiked surface, he came face to face with the Chit Zoea. Its maw was ready to chow down on her head as he swung at its legs. Enraged dinnertime was disrupted, it retaliated, Ronin and crustacean fighting over the same woman.

Jack emerged as the victor when he plunged the purple mace down into the Chit's head, killing it instantly. The crab fell back down to the ground, weapon embedded in its head. He dropped down too, with his captive strapped in on his back.

"You're welcome…" Jack's sarcasm was obvious.

"I'd be happier as that creature's excrement than be grateful to you!" Ashi chided.

Adding insult to injury, the Vision popped in and mocked, "What did you expect, a hug and a kiss?"

He scowled in response because deep down, he knew that is what he wanted from her.

 _No,_ Jack self-confided. _That wouldn't be appropriate… would it?_

\- - -…- - -

As the pair traversed through the Garganolith's innards, her verbal assaults increased. She recited prayers, false scriptures, and repeated death threats to the lone warrior. He struggled to drown out the noise as he focused on the path ahead. Her attacks went on for what seemed to be hours as they passed through honeycombs of orifices, trees of nerves, and pools of questionable glowing bodily fluids as she ranted on.

"By Aku's will, you will die in here!"

 _If only you knew how I escaped the Lying "Magical" Worm…_ He sought to rebuke her false exclamations, but chose to maintain a respectful silence.

"There is no hope for you, foolish Samurai! Aku is the Master of Masters and will end you!"

 _Does she even know of all the times I beat him single-handedly?_ If Jack had only finished Aku off then, maybe he'd be in a different place with this woman.

"No matter what you have planned for me, I will never buckle! Never waver! Your death is certain. Aku desires it!"

Her squirming around caused her rear end to rub against Jack's lower back as he blushed at the contact. _What is that bodysuit made of? Latex? No. Rubber? Less likely. Leather? Should I ask?_

"Aku has made a world of wonders, and you have soiled it!"

 _… Perhaps not…_

"Aku is the Father of all Fathers, his greatness cannot be measured!"

 _What does that make you? His daughter?_

"You are a parasite Samurai! Feeding off Aku's generosity."

 _If by "generosity," you mean "catastrophe, devastation, and carnage," then yes, I am._

"Aku! My Master! This fool knows not of your greatness, your kindness, your understanding!"

Enough is enough. There is only so much crazy the tired and worn-out veteran can take before he will snap.

"Enough!" He forcefully planted her on the ground as it was now his turn to lecture. "Everything, every word, every thought that you know is wrong!"

Her hateful gaze persisted.

"Aku… Aku is the one that has laid waste to the beauty of this world! He has destroyed Mother Nature!" To make his next point clear, he shouted and rose this arms high, as if at the creature they're in. **"WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"**

 _We wouldn't be here if weren't for you!_ Ashi believed as he lectured on.

"Aku has unleashed these monstrosities upon our world and they feed off his carnage!"

"LIAR!" She accused. Ashi was not going to let this through her so easily.

"Believe what you may, but if you open your eyes and let go of the hate, you will see the truth." His tone calmed at the last statement.

"Die…" she hissed.

 _There truly is no way through with you, isn't there?_ He remembered the sword of the sister of the woman about his waist. He gripped the hilt with his hand and decided _, Ancestors, forgive me for what I am about to…_

His thoughts were cut off as droplets of red fell from the high ceiling of the stomach camber they entered. Looking up, he wondered what this substance was.

Reaching his hand out he asked, "Rain?"

It seemed impossible. How can it rain inside a monster this size? Expecting wetness from the drops, he instead felt a pinching pain as long, red needles embedded themselves inside his hand. He looked up and gasped. The creature reacted to the presence of its prey coming in and summoned a hailstorm of its needles to wipe it out.

Jack instinctively ran towards a large alcove where he can seek shelter from this barrage, but looked back at the assassin being showered with needles as she struggled to arise. She fell to the ground where she took a face full of needles, fortunately none going in her eyes.

 _As I'd expect him to do. She sat up and looked on at him as dozens more rained on her body. Fend for himself and let me perish in dishonor._

He was halfway there as he stopped. It would be a matter of time before she and him were punctured to death. That alcove was the only cover here without going back the way they came. This woman will potentially be the end of him if he saves her. But he had to. He needed to prove to himself that he is not a cold-blooded murderer. He needed to prove that to his Ancestors. Above all else, he wanted to prove that to her.

Returning to Ashi's position, he picked her up, much to her surprise. She said nothing as he hauled her bridal-style in his arms, hunching over to shield her from more of those needles.

 _What?! Why are you trying to save me again?! We are enemies! Why save me?!_ As much as she wanted to kick out of his grip and plant him down on the floor, she relented as she sought to know what he'll do next.

He fought back screaming in pain as the hail of sharp rain persisted for an eternity. The soles of his feet got bloodier and bloodier as he dashed across the landscape. Making it to the safety of the cavern, he ensured no more creatures existed within. Confident in his observations, he carefully planted the blood-thirsty woman on the ground as he plucked out the needles from his feet and behind before sitting down on front of her. She fought back her confusion at his brazen rescue by maintaining an angered stare.

He sheepishly spoke first.

"Well, uhh… I guess… uhh… we should… get this over with…"

He began plucking needles out of his body and hers in turn. He tried not to make contact with her as he pulled needle after needle. He silently wondered which of his allies and family would be openly mocking and laughing at him in this predicament. Seeing to spark a decent conversation with her, he opened up, smiling.

"You know… many people pay money for this," He tried to chuckle as he continued. "It's called… acupuncture!"

 _You ruin this world and my family and you think we can ever be on good terms because you save my life for no reason?_ She was not impressed. Her stare went on.

"Nevermind…" Jack looked away as the plucking continued. People skills, especially with women, was never one of Jack's strong traits.

\- - -…- - -

When the last needle was plucked out of Ashi's backside, the pair sat in silence together. It will be several minutes before the monster expended all of its supply of naturally occurring needles. It felt like forever for the both of them. Jack chose to stay by the opening of the cavern they took cover in, while Ashi sat recovering from her injuries. Feeling as though the silence has persisted long enough, she spoke up first.

"Samurai…" she called. Her voice was laced with malice and curiosity.

He only turned around to look at her.

"Why did you save me?" Her scowl remained unchanged.

He looked around the room at the question. Even he couldn't give an honest answer.

"You lay waste to Aku's world, murder all six of the greatest women I grew up with, and you dare choose to spare my life?!" She rose an eyebrow as she interrogated. "What madness is this?!"

"I… I do not know why… but I did," he finally confessed. "But this much I truly know and testify to you; I am not the one who has caused all this carnage!"

"Prove it," she demanded.

"Do you really think I am capable of summoning a creature like this? I am a man who had a purpose. Aku is the one who lets these monsters loose upon Mother Earth!"

"Even if you are right, that doesn't explain all those who stood in service to the Master that you have slain."

"They were all harming innocent lives," he confided as he bowed and closed his eyes. "I had to fight them all. What would you have done?!"

"Harming innocents? Or cleansing the world, making it a better place for the worthy majority?" She was truly devout in her faith. "We were always watching you, Samurai Jack…"

He was shocked at this revelation. Furrowing his brow, he stood and approached her. "How do you know of me?"

"Choke on your own spittle."

 _So, this is going to be an interrogation then._ The information was vital to Jack. This wouldn't be the first time he beat someone for answers, weapons, or munitions in the past fifty years. His status as Ronin made dilemmas like this no longer matter to him. He cracked his knuckles and showed off his fists to her. She got the message.

"You truly are a disgrace," she was not intimidated. "It is not enough you bludgeon my sisters, isn't it? Ha ha ha! You enjoy the violence!"

"No. _You_ all chose the path. _You… **chose**_!" He wanted to smash her face in right there. Instead, he punched the space just right next to her head and he leaned in closer to her. She still maintained her gaze of steel.

She cocked her head and rested it on his fist and challenged, "Is it really choice if you have none?"

"You always have a choice," Jack retorted.

"Not always…" her mind flash-backed to her forced upbringing. She looked down at his body that loomed over her. The various bruises, scars, and cuts she and her sisters dealt brought a wide grin across her face. Then, she eyed up the long scar on his abdomen. "Is that the one the first you slain gave to you?"

His rage increased as his hands balled tighter and tighter. He picked her up by the waist and threw her across the chamber, her body impacting the hard wall. As she slid down in pain, Jack approached with his signature scowl written across his face. This was going to be a long talk for sure.

Kneeling down at her chained body, he shouted, **"Who. Are. You?!"**

"I'll die before I talk," Ashi spat right in his face.

His corrupted conscience manifested in his mind again. This Jack was twisted, red, and angry. His eyes twitched as he spoke devilishly into Jack's ear.

" _Yes… teach this girl a lesson,"_ he entertained. His razor-sharp teeth bared as a grin stretched wide, tempting Jack to finish her off. _"Make her suffer for what you have suffered!"_

He tightly grabbed her by the neck with one hand and punched her right in the gut repeatedly with the other, his knuckles bruising, and then eventually bleeding from hitting the chains repeatedly. She groaned loudly at each impact, but kept her mouth shut as the rogue Samurai's assault persisted.

"Aagh-haa! Ugh… Is that all you got?!" The assassin challenged. "I've taken worse beatings when I was six!"

Raising her by the neck, the madman threw his beaten captive across the cave, towards the hail of needles. Her body tumbled over on the ground as she neared the entrance. She came just shy of taking another face full of them.

Jack was no longer thinking, for he let his rage overcome him once again. Gritting his teeth, he drew the sword of the first human being he killed and approached. He flipped her body over so they faced each other as he straddled her and rested the blade against her throat.

"Two sisters with the same blade…" she criticized. "Do it. Prove you are everything I was raised to believe about you."

"With pleasure," Jack has had enough. He got right up in her face and slowly pressed the sword down by its side, relishing in the moment as his demonic self encouraged him to go all the way. He strangled her, steadily increasing the mpressure upon her throat as her breathing grew ragged. As he slowly turned the blade to its edge, it began to slice right into her neck, as evident by a thin, red line at the sword's edge. His red-eyed gaze met her smug look as Ashi moved her head up, giving him more leverage on her throat. She didn't even struggle against him. Her own witness to the Ronin's savagery and cruelty trumped the decades of propaganda seared into her mind and soul.

Despite the increased pressure on her throat, she was smiling in the face of her fate; she muttered her last words at him as he started to draw blood.

"The decisions _you_ make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who _you are_!"

He abruptly stopped.

Wide-eyed at the use of his father's own words against him, he got up and released his grip on her throat. Backing away, Ashi coughed violently and rolled over to her side. Jack eyed the fresh line of blood in the edge of the katana as his mad self criticized him.

 _"Hmph. I knew you couldn't do it. Even when you had nothing more to lose! You are a fool!"_ He turned his back and walked away, fading into the shadows.

As Ronin Jack backpedaled, he tripped over a protruding section of the floor and landed on his bottom, the sword flying out of his hand next to him. He was stricken with grief with what he almost did. He eyes beheld the poor woman he almost murdered again. She writhed in pain as she fought to catch her breath. Droplets of her blood fell from her neck on the ribbed floor under her. His hands covered from knuckle to palm with her blood and his own. This was worse than fighting them in self-defense, for he sought to shed innocent blood in his anger… just like last time.

Green mist and a horse's galloping cry blacked out the bright insides of the belly of the beast. The Omen didn't have to show himself this time to explain why he's here. The fearsome voice of the Spirit of Death shook the dishonored man to core.

 _"How much longer will you persist in this vain existence, Samurai?"_ He bellowed all around him. _"Innocent blood stains your drenched hands again. Your time will come."_

Jack cried into his palms as he curled up into fetal position. His Ancestors will not take kind to this show of violence and force, no matter how justified it may be. As Ashi regained her bearings, she could barely sit up as she saw the scene before her. She was confused, as to why he did not finish her like she thought he would. Her would-be killer disengaged just at the mention of his own mantra.

 _What? Why did he do that? He has no reason to keep me alive. This has to be a trap! Or… is it?_

\- - -…- - -

The pair eventually resumed their way out of the Garganotlith as they passed more and more veins, tissues, and slimy fluids. Ashi remained strapped in on the Samurai's back. The katana was returned to its scabbard on Jack's waistline. She didn't bother cursing him out anymore. There was nothing left to say. He didn't bother apologizing for what happened earlier. She will not forgive.

As he walked atop an enormous spider web of blood veins, she broke the silence.

"Samurai…" her voice neither kind nor bittersweet.

He stopped and kept his deadpan gaze straight. He was listening.

"You still did not answer my question."

"... Which?" Jack asked.

"Why did you save me?" She reminded.

He only gave silence.

"Oh. And do not give me that lie that you do not know!" Despite her apparent lack of knowledge of real world social skills, she picked up unspoken ques easily. "We both know you have a real reason."

Jack's mind hinged on the thought. He calmly and truthfully responded, "I want to prove I am not the monster you see me as."

"That would have been more believable three hours ago!"

"I… made a mistake…" he closed his eyes regretfully as she picked up on the sorrow in his voice.

"That's putting it lightly…" she scolded.

"I honestly do not wish to cause you anymore harm."

"Then release me! **Now!** " She demanded.

"We both know why I cannot do that," he closed his eyes as he went on. "You will attack me again, for good reason, I might add, and I will be forced to put you down. I do not want that to happen."

Ashi rolled her eyes at him as he continued walking.

Jack spoke next. "Okay, my turn with the questions."

"I might answer," she said sarcastically.

Choosing to repeat his question from earlier, he asked, "Who are you people?"

"A group of followers of Aku. That's all you will get."

"Have you ever even met him?" He wanted to get to the source of this madness.

"It is written in our history that he came to us _long ago in a distant land…_ " she started to recite.

"No," the interruption cut Ashi off. "I mean, have you ever _met_ him?"

"… No…" she humbly confessed.

"You don't know who he really is and what he's like then?" The realization dawned upon them both.

"I know what you are like," she rebuked. "That proves everything to me!"

"As I have said, if you open your eyes and let go of the hate, you will see the truth."

"Like how you let go of your hate?" She chided.

Unfazed by her well-deserved response, he replied as calmly as possible, "You will see…"

\- - -…- - -

The duo passed over a smooth, ridged wind tunnel, as the sounds of a large creature skittered ahead. Fearing another monstrosity, he ducked behind one of the ridges as he hoped Ashi would keep quiet. A giant, neon green centipede shrieked as it shed its old armor and walked away, past Jack and Ashi. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Jack continued on and beheld the shed exoskeletons of the creature before him. He had an idea for what to do with it.

Setting down Ashi gently, he ordered her, "Don't go anywhere."

"Like I have anywhere else to go…" She sternly said.

Jack slid on the light green leg sections over his forearms and shins, utilizing them as gauntlets and guards, impressed with how much a perfect fit they serve. The Daughter of Aku leaned in, raising an eyebrow at the former Samurai's fashion sense. He tried on several different pieces of the discarded sections of plating, before coming across one that was a perfect fit over his chest, like a breastplate. Grinning like a child on candy, He placed his hands to his hips and showed off to his "companion."

"I like the _back fur_!" he remarked, enjoying the large blue fur ornament that covered the spinal section.

"You look hideous!" She hissed.

"From you, 'hideous' is quite acceptable," he rubbed his bearded chin at the thought. "Thank you!"

 _Ugh… He's gonna be the death of me, isn't he?_ She scoffed as she was picked up and laced on his back again. She rose her eyebrows in surprise of how soft the fur was against her body. _At least the end will be a comfortable one…_

"Okay… on we go!" Jack mused.

"Samurai," asked Ashi. "Do you even know where we are going?"

"We are almost there!" He joyfully replied.

"R-i-i-i-g-h-t…" She rolled her eyes.

\- - -…- - -

The end was near for both of them. Soon, they will reach the top of a large chasm of nerve stems where Jack believed a way out would be possible. A long series of vines covered the thick structures, allowing for ease of climbing. A steady breeze of fresh air hit Jack in the face, indicating an exit within the creature was near.

"We are close!" His smile stretched. This was the first good news he had all day.

She had a different idea. She closed her eyes and quietly prayed to Aku for the last time. She thanked him for the opportunity she had to serve under him. She expressed her gratitude for her sisters' sacrifices and how she will soon join them.

 _… This is for you, Aki… Aku, find us favor…_ Ashi concluded.

Kicking her legs out, Jack lost his grip on the vines as they fell down into the depths below. He grasped at anything to catch his fall. He gripped the loose end of a vine as he fell, hoping that his descent would come to a stop. After falling several hard-climbed stories, his descent came to a halt as the vine snagged and he hung in place, relieved. His anger welled up again as he turned to the culprit. His temptation now was to drop her to the fate she nearly gave him as he escaped the Garganolith on his own.

"Go ahead, Samurai," she spoke. "Make my day."

He said nothing as he undid her chain off his back with his free hand, but tightened the knots in key places. He held onto the end with the kama as he dropped her several feet. She closed her eyes and didn't scream, having accepted her fate just like Aya did. Before she felt herself fall to her doom, the kusarigama snagged and tightened around her torso and waist even tighter.

"Aah!" She cried out. Looking up, she found that the Ronin still cared for her life, but gave her a fair warning.

"I have come too far to die now!" Jack scolded.

"That makes two of us…" Ashi called out.

"… And I am not through with you yet," he finished.

Tying up the chain around his waist, he hauled her up as he began climbing to the exit of the creature.

\- - -…- - -

Reaching the top, the spacious chamber was pitch black. The soft and moist surface was slick and hard to grab hold onto. Upon climbing himself up, he pulled the bane of his day up, too, fighting back his mad self urging him to drop her from here. He tied the chains around her wrists and waist, securing it tightly.

"Don't try anything like that ever again," he pointed at her face.

"Like I will ever listen to… oh…" her thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful and strange sight before her.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her unfinished statement as he looked behind him and saw what she witnessed. Despite the area ahead being nearly in pitch black darkness, life thrived. A community of bioluminescent creatures took to the air. Many resembled deep sea life, but were able to live off of the air. There were many jellyfish-like creatures of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Some with wings, others with bubbles for bodies. Manta rays skirted across the area with lightning speed feasting on the insects ahead. This sight was truly a testament to Nature's beauty.

Ronin and Shinobi stood side-by-side in amazement and awe. Her hateful gaze lowered and his face calmed and smiled.

"Even in the bowels of the darkest of creatures, there is beautiful light."

She nodded in response. _Wait, did I just… agree… with him on something?_

Speaking of beautiful light, the dorsal blowhole of the Garganolith opened to a wide five meters in diameter. The blue sky showed itself as the fluffy clouds were ever present. Seagulls called out to one another as they flew past. An ocean's breeze filled the chamber as the creatures within scattered at the presence.

This is the way out, but how shall I reach it? Jack's investigation found him at a cliff's edge where a lake of stomach acid bubbled and boiled. The remains of the animals Jack and Ashi entered the monster with floated on by as their bodies dissolved and sank. Tossing in his right gauntlet, he watched as it too smoldered and dissolved to shreds. The acid is quite potent. The blowhole closed again as life resumed to normal.

"Seems simple enough," Jack walked back over to Ashi who remained rooted in place. "Use the flying creatures to escape and not fall into the pool of acid. Right."

Coming face-to-face with her, he motioned with his finger to turn around. She rolled her eyes as she did so. Securing the assassin to his back, he braced himself for he sought to hitch a ride.

Jumping off the edge, he grabbed hold of a passing jellyfish as he grabbed onto its pair of antennae as if it were the reins of a saddle. Figuring out the controls with some effort, he directed the beast to the blowhole, knowing it will open any moment now. Little did the rogue Samurai notice that three pairs of glowing eyes tracked their movements.

As Jack smiled as he got closer to the opening as daylight came through, he was quickly intercepted. A low roar followed by a fifty-foot skeletal fish complicated matters further. Where the Chit was the apex predator of the ground of the Garganolith, The Aerial Viperfish took to the spacious internal skies. Its fanged maws opened and overtook the jellyfish Jack and Ashi rode on. They leaped in the nick of time as they fell towards the lake of acid.

Jack had to act quickly for doom was almost certain. An electric manta ray skidded past several swarms of bugs and came into Jack's view. Grabbing onto its tail, Jack held on for dear life as the creature darted at lightning speed in escape from the skeletal predator that now came after it. It didn't like hitchhikers.

Coming to a sudden stop, it launched Ronin and Shinobi into the insides of a blue-green bubble jellyfish. The insides stank of chum and old seafood. It at least provided concealment from the Viperfish as it prowled around, searching for its prey. The school of jellies trembled in fear for the predator came near. It wasn't interested in them today. It wanted a different meal to chow down on this time.

When the coast was clear, Jack popped through the aerial creature when the blowhole opened up again. The exit was so close, that he could breathe the natural air again. An even bigger problem came as the trembling caused each of the jellyfish to pop like a balloon. Their ascent to the ceiling slowed as Jack begged the fish to fly faster. The Aerial Viperfish's gaze fell upon the struggling duo. Making a mad dash to Jack and Ashi's position, the creature opened its jaws in anticipation. Jack had only one option left:

Jump good.

He crouched down as he made a big leap far above the jellyfish that popped into thin air. The jaws of the Viperfish closed down at nothing as the world's most unlikely pair made it out. The blowhole closed up as a hard jet of air propelled Jack and Ashi several stories into the air, away from the Garganotlith. The force was strong enough to sever Ashi's chains from her body as she was free. Jack's insectoid armor fell into bits, and the katana slipped from his waist as the pair fell to the ocean below them. The monolithic creature swam away to the ocean's depths.

He was the first to arise, but quickly noticed that the assassin was no longer around him. Diving down, he found her unconscious and carried her in his arms to the surface. A small island was nearby his position, swimming there with his "companion" in his arms.

The miniature island was only populated by small insect life and tall grass. Coming up on the shore, he carefully left her there, before quickly checking her pulse.

 _Okay, she's… alive… that's… good… I think…_ He was very much tired after spending a whole day in the belly of another beast.

Taking in his surroundings, he saw no major landmasses in sight as well as no signs of civilization. He was truly lost in the wilderness. Tired, worn-out, and exhausted, he walked along the land, grateful for feeling the cool breeze and the coarse sand at his feet. This island will be home for a time while he plans his next move. He rested a stone's throw away from the assassin, sitting down near the other side of the island and took in the nature around him.

\- - -…- - -

Ashi came to, coughing out seawater. Regaining consciousness, her realization that she was free brought a smile to her face. Her torso and wrists swelled and ached from being bound for so long. She witnessed Jack walk off, sitting down a short distance away from her. He buried his face in his hands as he was either meditating or resting. This was her time to strike. As she reached for her set of kunai, a familiar sight washed up next to her:

The sword of Arya.

 _Thank you, Aku…_ she prayed. _How fitting I will now end his wretched life with the blade of my sister he turned against her!_

Strapping in the blade to her back, she ensured it will never leave her again. She drew the blade as quietly as possible, to ensure the former Samurai didn't catch on to her. Katana in hand, she tightly gripped the blade in front of her and made her slow and steady approach, making sure each step was dead silent. He heard nothing as she drew near.

Even though he had no reason to suspect anything, Jack knew that Ashi would try to kill him again. The lack of evidence was all he needed. Looking around, he found a rather sizable rock in front of him as he slowly reached out and concealed it into his lap in anticipation of another counterattack. If he has to end her life, it will be in self-defense again. He hoped his Ancestors would understand that.

She crept closer and closer as she was now halfway to her target. Readying the sword, there was nothing stopping her now.

Almost nothing.

A small, red ladybug crossed her field of view, flying around past her face. She audibly gasped at the creature. She knew not what they were called, but the sight triggered her last memory of these insects.

It was so long ago…

\- - -…- - -

It was just a routine sparring exercise between her and Aki. They were no more than five years old by then. As they practiced a grueling series of blows and parries on one another, Ashi was distracted by the sudden arrival of a ladybug, having entered through a small crack in the wall of the arena.

"Wait!" Asked the little girl. Aki was also intrigued by the creature as it flew between them. High Priestess Azula took notice of her daughters' distracted state.

As she let the cute insect land on Ashi's outstretched finger, Aki leaned on her sister's shoulder in curiosity. It was such an interesting little creature as they both smiled in admiration.

"Ashi! Aki!" Their zealous mother called out. She towered over her daughters, staff in hand. Aki backed away at her presence as Ashi cowered in place.

Reaching out with her hand, the ladybug left Ashi's hand and landed on Azula's instead.

"These frivolous distractions are poisonous for your mission," The Priestess taught. "They are not part of Aku's Order."

She promptly squished the poor insect right in her daughters' faces, with a droplet of the orange juices splashing against Ashi's cheek.

That day scarred the septuplets.

\- - -…- - -

Snapping out of her mild flashback, the insect flew away from her towards Jack. Ashi reached out, as though begging the insect to return to her where it will be safe. Her eyes widened as Jack made notice of the creature and gently stretched forth his arm.

 _No… please don't…_ Her eyes opened up as she begged silently.

To her complete and utter surprise, the Ronin let the insect land on his finger as it skittered downwards into his hand. His face turned to the little bug as she saw he was… smiling at it. Admiring it. Loving and caring for it. Ashi's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight. The grip on her sword loosened.

 _… Not part of Aku's Order…_

Her mother's last words echoed in her mind as she began to question everything. Jack let the insect fly freely out of his hand before returning to his hunched over state.

 _Wait, she thought. Why did he let it go? He is the destroyer of all that is good. We have seen it! But… he spared that… insect's… little life. But… he spared mine, too. Why? To prove something? To indoctrinate me to his cause? No… I… need to think…_

Ashi dropped the sword of her fallen sister and let it lay in the sand and grass. The deus ex machina of a ladybug's unwitting intervention made the assassin shaken to her core.

Sitting down, the troubled assassin of Aku decided this was a time she needed to contemplate. She was curious as to the former Samurai's intent, especially with her. They both sat far off from each other, not saying a word.

 _… I may not be through with you yet, Samurai Jack, but, I need time to think…_

…

Author's Notes:

The difficult thing about writing this chapter was the fact that this episode of Samurai Jack mainly relied upon its artistic design and visuals to portray the story. In lieu of that, I compensated by focusing on the tension between Jack and Ashi. I hope I captured that and visuals in some way in writing. That is a feat I feel even the most experienced writers struggle with. As much as I loved every episode of Season 5, this one honestly felt like a filler for things to come. But then again, over ninety percent of the entire series was filler, so I digress. :P

And to address something to my guest reviewers, yes, I am incorporating the IDW comics of Samurai Jack to a degree. (You've probably noticed with my naming of the chapters "The Quest of the Lost Blade" and "The Warrior King and The Unspeakable Evil). No, I do not yet own my own copies of them, (but I really want to), but from what little I have seen of them, I am impressed! Oh yeah, I do not intend to leave you all hanging by leaving this fiction incomplete. I will see this through to the end. :)

 **UPDATE 06/27/17:** As for my naming of the last chapter in this novelized fanfiction, I will, for the purposes of this story, maintain the title of "Epilogue: Renchaku ha na Hanasa na" for the finale despite the Samurai Jack wiki claiming the Japanese chant at the end claiming it is otherwise.

Reference Time! My naming of the creature was honestly put together from the words "gargantuan" and "monolith," as Ashi has called this creature. The whole idea of the High Priestess feeling the pain from the loss of her Daughters is loosely based off of Episode XVIII: Jack and the Ultra-Bots. I feel as though if Aku felt the effects of Jack's sword plunge through his essence that controlled those robots, why not the High Priestess feel in a similar manner since she partook of the essence that helped her give birth? As for Aku not feeling the exact same effects, I can only say this; that the sword didn't kill them off directly, otherwise he would have felt the pain the same way. My personal headcanon, by the way. That claim is not yet backed by any rock hard confirmed material. A zoea, if you must know, is a young crab. Also, see if you can spot the Incredibles quote I rephrased.

For the record, I am fully aware that a female shinobi(ninja) is a kunoichi. I'm just playing with the similarities of the Daughters of Aku with the Shinobi Jack faced off against. I may address that sooner or later.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: The Scotsman's Gamble, coming whenever it will be ready, within a couple of weeks. I'm playing with multiple ideas as to how he convinced an army to make an assault directly to Aku's castle. Episode XCVI is another of my favorites and will be divided into three parts. Anticipate an extended look into the City of Aku along with a few cameos I'm throwing in… ;)

Also, I will be doing some minor rewrites on previous chapters. It has come to my attention that minor grammatical matters and the way I worded out some lines and sentences may have come out odd. Overall plot and major stuff will remain untouched, but detail and proofreading work will be necessary and addressed.

d-clarence over and out y'all!

;)


	7. The Scotsman's Gamble

VII. The Scotsman's Gamble

* * *

It wasn't easy for the legendary Scotsman to amass a large army.

Years of bar fights, backdoor deals, and calling in a lot of favors all lead up to this moment. His forces were the first to arrive and dare challenge the Deliverer of Darkness at his home in years. The dozen kilometer wide crater that the demon's citadel rested on still held traces of the last group of brave and courageous souls that failed to defeat him last time. Old bones, rusted weapons, and husks of military-grade vehicles stuck out as a warning to all who dared challenge the Master of Masters again.

This next batch refused to heed the warnings.

The first to arrive from the northwest was Grand General Giovanni Cornelius of the Gladiators. Born and raised in what used to be Rome, he is the seventeenth in a long line of proud military service in his ancestry. He was a prideful man at heart, oft times boastful of his men's prowess and his own experience. The veteran dressed in the black, grey and red Kevlar and hardened ceramic armor of his people. He leads into battle the 402nd Elite Armored Battalion of the Zintaris Resistance Alliance, among the last tank units free of Aku's control.

Aku's resource restrictions have made acquiring base fuels and other necessary resources hard to get, so his people got creative and inventive; the mastery of clockwork-based engines and components. These heavily armed and modified M4 Sherman main battle tanks bristled with a variety of heavy arms, including dual coaxial 105mm Howitzer cannons to boot. The largest force of armored vehicles amassed in a generation stood patiently at the edge of Aku's crater.

The Grand General of the Gladiators sounded off the old, but resounding family war horn signaling to the others of his Battalion's arrival.

The second batch of brave and noble men galloped from the west. Protected by the chrome plated, hammer forged steel battle armor fashioned after the Medieval warriors they descended from was the Knights. Lead by Lord Commander Edgar Ryde, he was a pure Englishman at heart. If one told him in his younger years as a lowly Private that he would be leading men into battle someday, he would have respectfully scoffed at the idea. Now, he commands respect from the 729th Mounted Cavalry Division of the Alliance. He was always a humble man, seeking the alternate approach from combat, but knew his ways of leading a charge if need be. His efforts inspired from the Samurai's own battles made him an effective tactician.

The Resistance needed his services for his people have been breeding a species of rhinoceros not native to Earth. Coming straight from the Andaluvian wilderness, these special war steeds they rode on were twice as large as an African rhino, but ten times more aggressive. These beasts ran on ten pairs of legs that can send them at speeds rivalling a cheetah's. Their horns held a rather explosive surprise. Despite being herbivores, evolution allowed them to develop naturally occurring cannons out of their horns that launched highly explosive projectiles. Ryde took care to give these rhinos flexible and comfortable reinforced steel plating around their bodies.

The Lord Commander of the Knights gave a battle anthem through his war trumpet sounding off that his forces were ready for combat.

A full company grade force of fearless and stout young women marched from the southwest, with one of their number playing a Celtic battle melody through her bagpipes, echoing their combined readiness and courage in the face of danger. They seemed to be the least armed of the three battlegroups, for they were primarily armed with claymores, broadswords, pikes, and a variety of other European and Celtic weaponry.

It was no secret for who was leading this force, for the Scotsman rolled up on wheelchair taking charge of the 7th Specialized Expeditionary Force, Delta Company, or more commonly known as the "Daughter Company" of his army. He and his wife have sired together a sizable army of daughters. They have raised them lovingly well, but the threat of Aku have left them no choice but to have them trained in many forms of combat. The process was difficult, but it suited them. They were taught with virtue and care of the world. They grew up to be just like their mother in her younger years, much to the Scotsman's pride.

The man himself took charge of all Rebellion efforts in the Eurasian continent and beyond. While there was no "official" command structure within the Zintaris Resistance Alliance, it is unanimously accepted that the Scotsman is the de facto leader, he himself having named this growing band of rebels, dissidents, and the inspired after the symbol of the Samurai's own family and homeland, a living tribute to him. They had no official uniform, save it be for the red armbands with the crossed diamond Zintaris mark stitched onto a white circular patch that each member wore on their right arm. It is known throughout that the mark is symbolic of the five attributes; goodness, modesty, wisdom, skills, and inner peace.

Time hasn't been so kind to the Scotsman when one compares him to Ronin Jack's ageless state. The man is now in his late seventies, but still can put up a good fight. He lies wheelchair bound and wore a plaid eyepatch over where is right used to be, a consequence and a reminder of when he faced off a large swarm of beetle drones that threatened his homeland fifteen years ago. The injuries he suffered that day were beyond modern science's ability to let him run and walk like he used to. He let his snow white hair and beard grow out long as a testament to when he last saw his lifelong friend years ago. The custom SA80 assault rifle that served as his peg leg has been long replaced with an M134A1 Gatling gun he himself modified and put in place.

He sat in his wheelchair proud of his life accomplishments, his daughters, and the brave Resistance movement he assembled all around the globe and beyond. Where Samurai Jack inspired people by the thousands, the Scotsman was able to expand by the millions worldwide. It has been rumored that total Alliance numbers beyond the Sol System estimate to the single digit billions.

"We're ready, dad!" Exclaimed Flora, the eldest daughter of the Scotsman and Executive Officer of Daughter Company. She stood by her father's side, Scottish claymore drawn and ready.

This is it. No turning back now. They shall show the self-proclaiming Shogun of Sorrows what it means to stand in the face of terror or die trying.

Drawing his Celtic rune-imbued claymore in turn and checking the load on his minigun, the symbols glowed white as the Scotsman remembered the blessing that was anointed and bestowed upon his head by the Druid before they left for this assault.

"Now… we… _**C-H-A-A-A-R-G-E!**_ "

Each battlegroup charged right into the shallow depths of Aku's territory, guns and cannons blazing. War cries were shouted across. Shells impacted the citadel as the foundations shook. The shadowy demon himself never expected the Rebellions to come directly to him.

\- - -…- - -

Many days before the main event, a few Resistance leaders banded together to hatch their plans of defeating Aku in the wake of the Samurai's disappearance. General Cornelius, Commander Ryde, the Scotsman, and his daughter Flora assembled together in secret to plan their moves. They had to be cautious, for Aku always maintained a vast network of spies and surveillance machines. Security was relatively light in Scotland, however, since he longer anticipated any more threats to his existence there.

The small force of leaders gathered together in a bar not far away from the Scotsman's coastal sea fortress. It was Edgar's suggestion to meet up at Lancelot's Bar and Grill, where the four can meet up maintaining a low-profile. Despite the name, the place was founded on the ruins of an old Celtic castle, now rebuilt and renovated, where the Scotsman and Samurai Jack fought to save the beloved wife of the former. The place was always bustling with all sorts of people from all walks of life, whether they be warriors, politicians, or the occasional drunkard lying around the cobblestone flooring.

As they sat in their private booth out of earshot of the other patrons, Edgar and Giovanni couldn't help but express their concerns about their leader's battle plan of what boils down to charging the dreaded hellhole that is Aku's home.

"This is quite a bloody gamble, my old friend," voiced the Knight. He was stoking his long moustache at the large paper map of the area around Aku's castle. The operation area will take place in a wide open area with barely any cover. The mountain range that extended to the northwest seemed to be the only feasible entry point in, but once they get out of there, it will be almost seven kilometers of wide open terrain before they reach the edge of the crater zone.

"I'm certain the 402nd can punch through that brutto castello," bragged the General, partly in his native Italian. "But Aku himself? Hmmm… Non lo so. Not even the Samurai has been able to kill him off."

"Listen lads, we won't know lest we try!" Encouraged Flora. "Maybe we'll convince Jack to get outta hidin'!"

"My bonnie girl is right," the Scotsman spoke up. "This show of mighty force will inspire many to our cause!"

Taking a swig of his beer before he spoke, Giovanni concerned, "… Or it could set back recruitment molto male. And not to mention our… mistake op… from barely a decennio e mezzo fa…"

"Our recent victories against drone factories and labor camps have been a blessing," noted Edgar as he sat back, arms folded as he talked on. "But taking it straight to the man himself? This'll be a botched offensive and ballsy one mate, even for you, Scotsman."

The Scotsman soundly rebuked them both. "But then again, recruiting yer nations to the Alliance was a risk in itself, int it no? Y'all gave up 'comfortable' lives under that sniveling, tree sapling for your faith in Jack. Edgar, Jameson, didn't Jack save your peoples decades ago from Aku's forces? For all I care, the only reason ya both are 'ere is 'cause of him! You both owe him yer lives an' more! Whaddya say about that?"

"Hmmm," Ryde had to admit he was right. "You have a fair, if uncomfortable point, old chap."

"And you, Giovanni?"

"Ha! I just can't wait to blow that ugly citadel to cenere!" His smile hid his fear of losing his men in what is essentially a suicide charge. "But, I need details. What of any reinforcements that arrive to the tower? Not to mention I hear those damned scientists have left him an active intercept system to boot."

"No idea on that," said Flora. "As far as our dafty on the inside says, Aku is alone!"

"Heh. That solves un problema. Now how are gonna get there?" Looking at Edgar, Giovanni smiled and jokingly chided, "I doubt the no-longer-existant Royal Air Force is available for a pick-up…"

"Get stuffed you armored twit!" Ryde jabbed.

"Ha! I thought ya'd never ask, my man!" Now was the time to unveil his latest toy. "Flora! Show our gentlemen what we got in store!"

She smiled as she replied, "Sure thing, dad!"

Reaching for the lengthy duffel bag under the table, she unzipped it, pulling out what seemed to be an ordinary broadsword, tucked in a brown leather scabbard. The men rose an eyebrow as to how this thing will beat Aku in any way.

"Alright boys, whaddya see?"

Giovanni inspected the weapon first as he stroked his ginger beard. "Hmmm, European broadsword, outmoded, yet very sturdy, quite finely made hilt, is that a sapphire in the middle of the guard?"

"No," answered Flora. "Edgar, whatcha see in the blade?"

The Knight picked up the sword next as he began to unsheathe it. "Well, I must say, this isn't exactly the Samurai's magical katana, but I must say it is most…. Oh…"

This was no ordinary broadsword for sure. As the blade was freed from its place, the sword glowed a crystalline blue. It was transparent, save it be for the glowing blue wisps of energy that flowed throughout the weapon. All along the fuller was all sorts of Celtic runes etched on both sides of the blade. The men stared in awe as Flora and her father looked on in amusement at the leaders' reactions.

"Mio Dio…" sighed the General in his native Italian. "What is this sorcery?"

"Not sorcery, lad," said the Scotsman. "Celtic Magic!"

Flora joined in. "This is a Celtic Broadsword, abo'dy. Straight from the Druid's own works! While it can't serve as a weapon in its own right, it is forg'd to act as a teleportation device! We can move armies where'er we want in the world, wit'out the hackit demon ever knowin' aboot it!"

The Scotsman finished up. "We can hit that black fanny right in the bawbags, mates! We can be in-n-out b'fore anyone gets 'ere! 'Ere's a demonstration, laddies!"

He rose the Celtic Broadsword as he swiped at the air above him as a small, blue portal emerged. It swirled with blue and white energy as a light wind blew inside of it. After a few seconds, an image appeared. The portal opened to lead just outside The Scotsman's castle fortress by the ocean.

The tall, burly bartender witnessed the scene and approached. He was not pleased with his customers engaging in wild activity at his establishment.

"Oi! Scotty!" He shouted waving an empty beer mug at him. "Keep yer magic tricks outside!"

"Oh. Sorry, boss…" he apologized. He swung the sword at the air again, closing the portal. The bartender scoffed and marched back to his post, cleaning the mug as he went.

"Well my amici, I think our odds just went up a little!" The Gladiator's pride returned full force. "Nothing like cento cinque millimeters of hot ferro e tungsteno down Aku's throat!"

"One question Scotts," Ryde raised a finger. "What about Delta Company? Jameson an' I can hit Aku from long-range, but what of your forces? Can your rune-enhanced claymores even damage that scum?"

"Ha! That scunner won't know what'll hit 'im!" Laughed the Scotsman. "Contrary to popular beliefs, Jack's sword ain't the only thing the lonely loon is allergic to. Certain kinds of magic, natural forces, an' the Gods can turn that wanker to mince. Even if 'dis attack fails, we will have sent a clear message to that dat tree ogre that we ain't standin' around no more! And maybe we'll get Jack outta hidin', too!"

"Okay, time to recap," said Roth. "Who's going where again?"

"Grand General, yer men shall strike from the northwest," ordered The Scotsman. He pointed his finger on the map of the known area, tracing the path Giovanni should deploy. "Keep any tower defenses preoccupied as ye circle to the north, then the east.

"Si signore!" the Italian saluted.

Lord Commander, fan out ova the western approach. Unload evry'thin on dat tower! My girls an' I charge right in from the southwest under yer cover fire. Any questions?"

"Nope. I'll make arrangements, I'm sure my men will have a jolly good time." Replied Ryde.

"Sounds good. Anything else?" asked the General.

Flora smiled as she gave final remarks. "Excellent! We have 'til the end of the week to prep. May the Gods smile upon us!"

"May the Gods smile upon us!" The rest echoed. Each rose their mugs and clanked them together for a swig. Before Flora could get hers, The Scotsman intervened, swiping her mug away, to her wide-eyed shock.

"Wait a second," he disciplined. "Ye are too young for these brews!"

 _"D-a-a-a-a-a-d,"_ she griped. "I'm almost _twenty-six_ , can't I just have one bevvy?"

 **"NO! ARGUIN'!"** He scolded. "Bartender! Get 'dis one a fruit punch!"

General Cornelius and Lord Ryde laughed at Flora's dismay as they got to enjoy their drinks. The Scotsman in turn downed what was supposed to be Flora's glass after he finished his own.

 **"SHUT IT!"** Flora shouted back, upset with the mild-mannered laughing,

\- - -…- - -

The only thing to be heard in the battle was cannon fire and the proud screams of men and women alike. To each of the three party's surprise, there was no legion of Drones or Shadow Minions protecting the tower of Aku. That didn't matter as the Resistance speedily moved into their assigned positions, guns blazing. The plan seemed to be going well.

All too well…

The Scotsman screamed at the top of his lungs as Flora pushed his wheelchair, the peg leg Gatling gun dumping lead directly at the black stone of the fortress. The battalion of Cornelius' tanks set up a full, dispersed perimeter stretching from the northwest to the east. Fifty caliber machine guns deafened the area as the men prepared armor-piercing loads in their howitzers. Ryde's Knights on rhinos held firm to the reins of their war beasts as they unloaded shell after shell.

The fiery battle raged on as the combined forces of the Scotsman persisted in their assault.

"Ironclad Actual! This is Ironclad Four-Four! Our guns have negligible effect on target, over!" Cornelius' men were getting nervous. None of their shells, even those of their rhinoceros bearing comrades seemed to leave as much as a dent on the black fortress of Aku.

"Just keep firing, Four-Four, out!" General Cornelius has come too far to turn back now. Switching radio frequencies, he contacted Lord Ryde. "Pegasus Actual, do you read me?!"

"Affirmative, General! How's the bloody war on your front?"

"Non abbiamo nulla on target. Any weak points on your end?"

"That's a negative, Ironclad." None of the rhinos even chipped off a section of the impregnable citadel.

"Did Queen Mira rip my favorite amici off or something? Ha ha ha!" Joked Roth.

"Very funny, Giovanni…" even under fierce combat conditions, Roth always managed to keep the mood light. "Maybe you boys shoulda loaded up your special… "

"Oi! This is Broadsword to all callsigns!" Shouted the Scotsman over the radio, silencing the two. "Keep yer mucking aboot off all freqs, got it?!"

\- - -…- - -

The night before the battle, The Scotsman and Daughter Company got their forces together. The Grand General and the Lord Commander readied their troops as well at the Scotsman's castle. Swords were sharpened. Additional shells were forged. Final prayers and hopes were given. This mission seemed to be a one-way trip for all of them. Rumors of discontent were shared. They knew what they were getting themselves into from the very beginning. Did any truly doubt? Any private, traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but none let those get in the way. Their endeavors shall be a shining example to all the oppressed, downtrodden, and hopeless out there.

One way or another, this battle will be the beginning of the end.

As The Daughters of the Scotsman donned their battle gear, the man himself thought he should pay respects to his fellow clansmen before getting ready himself. Ancient customs forbade the rest of the Scotsmen to assist their fellow clansman. They could only stand and watch as the best of them led an army of the finest this continent had to offer. In the Great Hall where all the Scotsmen met for meals, services, and so forth, The Scotsman himself gave what could be his last goodbyes to his friends and family.

"I'm sorry lad," apologized Jonathan, another of the Scotsman's friends and clansmen. "Ye know of our ways. We can't assist ya in this one."

"'Tis alright me friend," at least he understood. "Give yer wifie an' kids me regards."

"If only there was a way we could help ya," lamented Jocks, another Scottish clansman. "But ya gotta admit, yer in nae danger wit this wan!"

"Aye, ya think I dun no that?" The Scotsman smiled. "This is a mense cause we fightin' for! Jack would be mighty proud if he could see this."

"All the same, I better get back to the midden of the world. Chasing down leads on the Samurai. I'll let ya know if anythin' comes."

"Much appreciated, laddie!" Deep down, The Scotsman knew this battle would be hopeless without Jack. Where is he? How is he doing? Is he even alive? The thoughts and questions concerned his aging mind. He was there for him when Jack lost his sword, and now this assault is the least he could do to honor him.

The Samurai became his friend in the unlikeliest of circumstances, being chased by redneck bounty hunters. The chains that bonded them as enemies were broken as the pair fought side-by-side as comrades, best friends, and brothers-in-arms. They served on many quests and missions together. The Samurai helped saved his wife from the Celtic Demons as the Scotsman in turn saved Jack from when Three Sirens hypnotized him into being their slave. Now, the aged veteran is leading this Resistance movement in the honor of the Samurai's own fallen countrymen.

As other Scotsmen gave their farewells to their own, a voice thundered from the main entrance. The brown robe and the elk's skull on his head marked the entrance of the mysterious Druid of the Scotsmen, who spoke only in their most ancient of dialects. The men and women in the room shaped up as he approached the wheelchair bound Scotsman and laid his palms on top of the aging warrior's head as he in turn closed his eyes and paid attention.

While the words spoken were not fully understood by many, for he spoke in unintelligible and scratched mutterings long forgotten by many in the world, The Scotsman knew what the Druid muttered. He conferred upon the Leader of the Zintaris Resistance Alliance a very special blessing to aid him in his battle.

For he said in his tongue:

 _"As thou departest from us once again to embark on thy journey into the Shadow of Death, fear no evil, for we are with thee withersoever thou goest. Even if Death's Sickle reaps thee from this Plane of Existence, fret not, for thou art destined to lead your Band of Brothers and Sisters until this Evil has been eradicated once and for all. Understand these words and treasure them continually, for they shall guide thee in thy greatest hour which has yet to come."_

As The Scotsman opened his eyes afterwards, he smiled proudly and rolled away in his wheelchair as the others looked on, as it was hard to see their clansman leave them for the greater good. But, he had one more stop to make before he rallied together his troops.

It was still late at night when the Scotsman was visiting the local cemetery alone. He shed a tear as he passed the headstones of many of his fallen brothers and clansmen. As proud as he was of his latest accomplishments and victories, it sorrowed his souls as to the many losses his people have suffered over the past half century. As he paid his respects to the fallen, there was one tombstone in particular that he had to visit:

His own wife's.

As he approached, he fell into melancholy at the memory of her. She had given her life by her husband's side as Aku's beetle drones attacked the seaside Scottish fort fifteen years ago. It was a great and terrible fight. Every Scottish warrior rallied together for their homeland to repel this assault.

She joined in the fight despite having given birth to seven more daughters the night before and repeated warnings from her significant other. However, she had destroyed scores of them with her fists and a frying pan. It was such a sight to behold! Never before had she fought with such ferocity and brute force since taking down the Celtic Demons herself.

The Scotsman was too preoccupied leading a charge as one beetle came up from behind him. The machine swiped at his lower back, paralyzing him. Before it could finish him off, his wife willingly dove on front of her husband for a leg-blade meant for him. A rally of Zintaris Resistance fighters arrived on time to drive out the remaining drones. Many noble Scotsmen had given their lives that fateful day.

As the Scotsman leaned forward, he reached out with one arm and lovingly touched his wife's headstone. It read:

Here Lies

BETTY

Wife of the Scotsman,

Mother to us All

May She Rest in Peace…

"Betty," he smiled as he traced the writing on her golden nameplate. "If only it were possible ya see us now…"

As the widow reminisced on memories of her both kind and bittersweet, Flora and several of her sisters came up from behind her father announcing their readiness for combat.

She smiled and said, "We're ready, dad!"

Coming back to the present, The Scotsman left one last kiss on the nameplate of Betty's headstone, before turning to face his daughters.

"Wha… FLORA!" He was not amused with their choice of battle dress. "What in bonnie blazes are ya wearin'?! I take you out for a day of battle, an' ya dress like yer goin' dancing!"

She and her sisters stood around sheepishly as her father scolded them about how important it is to maintain modesty, even in the heat of battle.

 **"COVER Y-E-R-S-E-E-E-L-F! YOU'LL CATCH A DEATHLY COLD!"**

She promptly wrapped herself in a plaid garment as she moaned, _"D-a-a-a-a-a-d…"_

Turning his attention to the others, he commanded, "That goes for all of ya!"

 _"D-a-a-a-a-a-d…"_ they all rolled their eyes as they likewise draped themselves.

"Now les' go!" Flora volunteered to push her father to the staging area. As the company left together, The Scotsman lectured his daughters even further about how the men from the 402nd and the 729th will get the wrong idea about his girls if they charge into the front lines having the appearance of "hoores." Flora rolled her eyes as she wished they were on mission already.

\- - -…- - -

Back in the present, Aku was deeply annoyed.

His home shook only a bit, sending orange-red dust trickling down his antlers, sizzling when they burned up in his eyebrows. He tried to keep his composure as he sat in his mighty throne in the audience chamber. Eventually, the loud noises and the disturbances were too much for the Shogun of Sorrows to bear. His grip on his armrests tightened as his anger rose. The teachings from his "therapist" no longer echoed in his troubled mind.

"Can somebody please…" he voiced, before yelling, **"… STOP ALL THAT N-O-O-O-I-S-E-?-!"**

The Chamberlain scurried down to his master's feet before he bowed.

"I'm sorry Master, but it seems we are under attack!" Despite the blue shinobi shozoku he wore, it did little to conceal his worried expression.

"Under _attack_?" No one dared attack Aku at his home for years now. He thought leaving behind the remains of the last band of fools was warning enough.

As he straightened out his flaming goatee, he stood up from his position and moved over to the wall. Pushing aside a flame stone pillar, he plucked a zipper down from the wall and dragged it downwards with a mysterious hiss. The chamber flooded with the noise of cannon fire as the black-hearted demon saw three mighty armies crashing down on him. He could have just ignored them, for there was no way their feeble weapons could penetrate stone forged from the Pit of Hate. But then again, turning a blind eye will only inspire more of them.

"What are you going to do, Master?" Asked the Chamberlain.

"Hmmm," Aku wondered. "Perhaps annihilating _this scum_ will break me out of my… _m-a-l-a-a-a-i-s-e_ …"

Before the Chamberlain could ask what in the world he was talking about, Aku shot himself through the roof of his home, showering black stone and rubble next to the servant.

"Great. Another mess to clean up…" he scoffed. He wished Aku would stop doing that every time invaders came. "Where's the dust pan again?"

\- - -…- - -

The Scotsman's rebel army is in for the surprise of their lives. As shell after shell was expended, he made note of a strange flame extending above the roof as it swirled into a ball in the sky.

"Huh?! What?!" This was _not_ part of the plan…

From his vantage point, Aku sized up the three militaries before him.

 _Hmmm… Andaluvian Rhinos… Clockwork Sherman Tanks… and Scottish girls with swords… really?_

He was not impressed. The last bunch at least brought superior numbers and firepower, ranging from starfighters to interstellar warships. Deciding the tanks were the most "dangerous" to him, he struck them down first.

Grand General Giovanni Cornelius could only open his jaw agape in horror as death came. Aku rolled into a ball and dropped right in the midst of the battalion. Aku landed some distance behind the General's main battle tank, sending him and several others hurtling away. Aku effortlessly reduced the proud 402nd into metallic dust and gory blood as he rolled over them. The 729th Cavalry and Daughter Company could only helplessly watch on.

Crawling out of the wreck out of his ruined war machine, Roth desperately pulled out his driver and gunner, only to find them dead from the impact. His prideful demeanor disappeared as he fell to his knees at the destruction that fell his once mighty battalion. His personal radio flooded with distress calls and pleas for help. There was nothing he could do now.

"Ironclad?! Ironclad, come in!" Lord Ryde called out with no response. "Attention all Pegasus callsigns; get in there and save them!"

"But… but… sir…" a fellow Knight stuttered. Virtually everyone feared sharing the same fate the Gladiators were going through.

"Now, _damn it_! That's an order!" Lord Ryde was not going to let his friends die out there.

Before they could gallop their rhinos into position, Aku turned his attention to the force of Knights ahead of him. He didn't even finish off the Gladiators, as the rest of their number either fled from the combat zone, carrying their casualties and shell-shocked or hopelessly persisted in the assault.

"Oh blimey," the Knight leader breathed out as Aku was now charging at them. "Open fire! Open fire!"

The explosive compounds did little to deter the Deliverer of Darkness as he bulldozed the next army of luckless individuals. Edgar himself was nearly trampled upon, but a fellow Knight pushed his rhinoceros into the Lord Commander's, sending the riders out of harm's way. Their beasts were not so fortunate as they were squashed like bugs.

"Are you okay, my Lord?!" asked the Knight in question.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you…" He fell to his knees and cried into the shoulder of his comrade. Days upon weeks of planning with all the manpower invested wasted in less than five minutes' time.

The Scotsman ceased his ill-planned assault. Aku joining in on the fray was a detail he failed to factor in. Now his allies paid the price for that.

"Ya know what?" He told his daughters. "This was a _bad idea_! Time to go, girls!"

"But… dad?" Flora didn't want to leave good men behind to die. Her sisters stood upset at the retreat order from their father.

 **"NO! ARGUIN'! GO!"** He ordered. Several explosions echoed in the background. His army was defiant to their last breath.

With one last defiant look from Flora, Daughter Company reluctantly fled the battle scene.

"I'll stall 'im while you escape…" even he was surprised by his choice of words. Remembering the Celtic blessing the Druid bestowed upon his head, the soon-to-be hero gripped the wheels of his wheelchair and charged to Aku's position, uncaring of the danger ahead.

Aku rose and towered into his normal form when he was confident his trespassers were sufficiently dealt with. The army of hundreds has been reduced down to dozens. As much as he wanted to finish them off, destroying armies got boring on him. He's done it enough times on a thousand worlds and nations. He figured leaving behind survivors would leave a clear message to all who dare defy his reign again. Before he turned to return back home and repair his roof, He saw the army of Scottish women running away.

"Heh," he shrugged. "Better to make it a _complete_ annihilation!"

Before he could think of using his heat vision to burn them to a crisp, he was stopped by an unexpected stranger.

"Hold it!" Looking down, Aku beheld a seemingly harmless old man in a wheelchair directly in front of him. "Yer not goin' anywhere ya big buffoon!"

Bending himself over, he identified the man as The Scotsman. He believed he was no longer a threat to him anymore. Despite being clearly armed with a Gatling and a claymore, Au thought there was no reason to see this withered husk of a man as worth his time.

"I'm sorry, old man, I think you are lost…"

"I ain't lost ya tree ogre! I might be old, but I've lived long enough to see the world rise against yer tyranny! Admit it ya big oaf! Yer scared!"

Aku was taken aback by his former enemy's response as he ranted on at him. Survivors from the Knights and Gladiators rallied together with The Daughters of The Scotsman.

"Hold it, where is your father?!" Asked General Cornelius.

"He… he… he's over there!" Stuttered Cora as she pointed to Aku's direction.

"Oh no…" mouthed Lord Ryde. The survivors all hid behind the edge of the crater as their leader faced down Aku one-on-one. They bore witness to everything.

"The Samurai is still out there inspirin' people by the thousands." The Scotsman lectured. "After all these years, yer powerless against him!"

The demon said nothing back the whole time. The worst thing about what his adversary was saying? He was right on _all_ counts.

"You've been shivering like a wee baby hiding in yer crib, afraid to show yerself cuz ya know he's out there and ya can't do anything aboot it!"

That insult dug into Aku's nerves as he was further angered and annoyed. As he grasped his mammoth fists tightly, his eyes began to glow a crimson red.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yer just a big baby! Why don't ya cry to yer mama, ya fud-footed, algae-faced shilpit, oaf-lookin' scooner! Yer just a gingin, worm-eyed, glaikit, hotten-blaugh, Jessie, knob-nosed, loupin, mair pooched, cally-breek-tattie!"

Aku has had enough of that madman's insulting rants. And with little effort on his own part, he released a flash of blood-red dark energy.

 _F-z-z-z-Zap!_

The Scotsman is dead.

The Shogun of Sorrows blasted him to dust with his heat vision as the claymore of the former leader of the Resistance flew afar off, broken in half, near where Flora's sisters and the survivors hid. The demon added one more evil deed to his long list of acts this day. He should have been proud of finally disposing of one of his longtime foes, but still felt discontented at heart.

"Why did he have to bring up the Samurai?" Aku slouched over as he shot into the sky before returning back home. It was time for another therapy session. "Ughh…"

Coming out of the ridgeline, the worn-out warriors stood by each other as they reached the shattered sword of The Scotsman. Cornelius and Ryde removed their helmets in honor of their Captain.

Picking up the claymore, the runes glowed white as Flora fell to her knees, crying at the loss of her father. One of the surviving Knights placed his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Regaining herself, she planted the sword to the ground as everyone respectfully sat on their knees in remembrance of a great warrior, loving father, and caring friend.

"We will avenge you, Father!" Flora solemnly spoke. "And… we will never forget you…"

"Peace to the Fallen," uttered Edgar.

"Requiescat in pace," sorrowed Giovanni.

Before the company left and headed back home, a miracle occurred. Rising like a phoenix out of its ashes came the spirit of The Scotsman! Even the man himself couldn't believe it. Looking upon his now translucent, glowing blue hands, he saw that his spirit was returned to his younger self, free of his greying and withered phisique. He smiled in thanksgiving to the Druid for the Celtic blessing. Everyone stood up in shock and awe.

 _"Ha Ha Ha!"_ He laughed. _"I'm me back! I'm in me prime, no less!"_

Everyone rejoiced with happiness.

"… Dad?" Flora couldn't believe it. "Ha! You live!"

Edgar was wiping his eyes repeatedly to see if this wasn't another mind trick on him. A few of the daughters fainted on scene. Jameson gave a quick, silent prayer in thanks.

 _"Ha! Eh… Kinda!"_ being brought back from the dead doesn't necessarily constitute as "living."

Wiping away tears, Flora had to ask, "… But… how?"

 _"Oh my darling heather blossoms, Celtic Magic!"_ The runes on the halved claymore of the Scotsman glowed white in response. Fate wasn't done with the Scotsman yet.

Despite the tragic losses today, hope was restored.

"What's next, Father?"

There was still a lot of work to do before anybody dares to try to attack the Castle of Aku ever again.

 _"We'll regroup, and plan to fight another day,"_ he instructed. _"We'll amass a BIGGER army, we'll find Jack, and finally defeat that big baby!"_

As the survivors prepped to Celtic Broadsword to return home, they traveled together as one with renewed vigor in their broken hearts with their mission in sight. The Zintaris Resistance Alliance banded together once more.

…

Author's Notes:

Kept you waiting, huh?

Now that my schooling is out of the way, I can update this more frequently. Yahoo!

This honestly didn't come out as long as I wanted it to be, that's what she said, but when it comes down to it, one can only expand like six minutes of a cartoon episode so far. I originally wanted to include the scene with Jack and Ashi on the beach at the end here, but that will be reserved for the next chapter.

Reference time!

The mention of the Andaluvians should have you all recall Princess Mira from Episode XLIV: The Princess and the Bounty Hunters. I guess the cat's outta the bag as to whom I'm bringing back in a future chapter. The idea of the design of the Celtic Broadsword is inspired by the blue glow of the Tesseract from the Avengers. For the record, I actually looked up a legit Scottish glossary of slang and jargon. Hope I used it appropriately! Rewatching the old episodes with Jack and the Scotsman helped out, for they aided in additional background info I threw in.

If nothing else, stay tuned for Chapter 8: Ronin and Shinobi. For your information, this will be a rather lengthy one to write. I'm throwing in a number of cameos in this one, too!

I d-clarence, author of this fanmade work shall see thee next time!

;)


	8. Ronin and Shinobi

VIII. Ronin and Shinobi

* * *

Not a word was shared between Jack and Ashi as they sat trapped on the small island together.

The both of them kept their distance, not even bothering to look upon one another. The damage was done to the both of them both ways. As the assassin turned her head and looked upon her lifelong rival, she still questioned whether what he said really is the truth. Was Jack really the ultimate evil she was taught he would be? Are all the teachings from the Daughters of Aku lies and propaganda? What should she do? The man is definitely as skilled and strong as the scouts have said, but the Samurai chose to save her life.

As the sunrise fell to sunset, her stomach growled. The last time she ate was with her sisters at camp a few days ago. Looking around, there was nothing she could really chow down on. There remained the ladybugs that flew around her, but she didn't want to harm them. As she watched the sun slowly set in front of her, she smelled something. Something burning. Something… tasty…

She turned to see Ronin Jack putting together a small campfire out of the drifting wood from the ocean. He was still soaking wet for he caught several fish and placed them in a basket he weaved himself out of the tall grass on the island the pair resided in. She knew not what those sea creatures were, but the smell of them roasting over the open fire on a wooden spit made her stomach rumble some more.

 _Should I… ask?_ She watched curiously. _No, no, no. He'll poison them for me! Would he? I'm so hungry…_

Deciding not to move from her spot, she cradled the katana of Arya in her lap as she pulled her legs in close to her chest. She hid her face in her arms as she fought back the rumbling in her belly. She entertained the thought of doing some hunting for herself in the ocean, but she was too weak to move. She hoped she'd regain some of her strength by morning, if she makes it that long.

As she groaned, she wished Jack would stop cooking. The sweet smell of the seafood was getting to be too much for her to bear. The oils from them sizzled as they dripped into the campfire. Then, she heard footsteps in the sand behind her. The smells got stronger as they got closer.

He was coming.

Her reflexes kicking in, she drew her fallen sister's sword, blindly tossing the sheath like a dart in the general direction of the footsteps. Cartwheeling several feet in front of her, she kicked up a cloud of sand to conceal her movements. She was sloppy in her form from lack of nourishment, but there she stood, her sword raised to the ready at her side for a sideways slash at Jack's unwelcome visit.

He wasn't here to attack.

He stood innocently with his eyebrow raised at her, shielding her meal from the sand with his arm with the black scabbard caught in his hand. He carried some of the roasted fish on a smooth, flat slab of stone he found and used as a plate. His beard and mane dripped of sea water and sand as it flowed in the breeze as he stood where she sat. Dropping aside the sheath for her sword, he raised a hand, signaling her to stop, as he knelt down and placed the plate of fish gently down on the ground. He then backed away, slowly.

She was shocked at this random act of kindness to her. One day, they were bitter rivals, after each other's throats. Now her opponent spares her life and provides food for her? Ashi's grip loosened as she lowered the blade, maintaining her hold.

"What is this?!" She hissed.

"Dinner," he responded.

"Why?" Jack nearly ended her life on the cliff and in the belly of the beast and he picks now to play nice?

"I… saw that you were hungry," his voice was laced with deep concern. "I do not wish to express any more hostilities to you."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Her thoughts trailed into anger, for the fresh memories that her sisters are dead because of him. Pointing the sword at him, she accused, "And… and how do I know these aren't _poisoned_? Hmm?!"

"I would not have come this far in sparing your life to kill you off now." Jack's honesty shone through to her.

Ashi let it go. She held the katana down by her side with one hand on the hilt.

"Fine." She said. Jack backed away and walked off to his campfire to eat his share of the fish.

"It's warmer over here than by the shoreline," he pointed out.

"I'm not getting any closer to you…" Ashi scowled. She returned her katana to its sheath and chowed down on the stone plate full of fish.

"Fine." Jack began eating, keeping his "companion" just inside of his peripheral, in case she tries anything on him. She never did.

As they ate, Ashi tried to hide her pleasure at how good the fish was. The flaky texture and salty flavor made her hum in appreciation. Jack smiled as he took a glance at her. He knew for sure she liked it, even if she won't thank him for it. They finished their respective meals in silence as neither of them bothered to look upon each other.

As night fell, Ashi still felt empty on the inside. Jack had long fallen asleep and the campfire went out. Her mission was still to kill him, but even she started to doubt her duty. She figured that if he wasn't the evil one she believed he was, then she would have killed an innocent, an action the Daughters of Aku condemned, ironically. Quotes from both her mother and Jack played back in her head in an endless loop.

 _Aku is the creator of this world and everything in it!_ Ashi believed her mother for the longest time, but now? She developed her doubts.

 _Aku is the one that has ravaged this world!_ She has seen no evidence thus far to back that up. But then again, Jack has done his best to prove himself as an honest man. Could that statement be true?

 _The Samurai is the poison killing the land!_ The fate of her sisters was all she needed to prove that. Not to mention the cut he left on her neck.

 _If you let go of your hate, you will see the truth._ His saying stuck out to her above all else. What harm could be done in experimenting on his word for it?

As she thought of her own accord that night, she looked upon the moon as it turned and changed shape. The white mask of High Priestess Azula showed itself as another cultist communion took place.

 _"Ashi! What are you doing?!"_ She was displeased with her daughter's lack of progress. The sight of her enjoying a meal from the Samurai and resting with him made Azula's blood boil.

The Daughter of the High Priestess gasped in embarrassment.

"The Samurai sleeps," she reminded. "Kill him in his slumber before he wakes."

Ashi had every reason and more to murder Jack. As she looked on at her target, she unsheathed her sword without a second thought, but did not rise from where she sat. She needed to know more.

"No," she refused, returning the sword. She stood up only to confront the High Priestess. "I have questions, Mother, the Samurai… he saved my life. He…"

" _How DARE you! You know he is deceitful."_ This act of disobedience caused the zealot to go wide-eyed as she scolded her last daughter. _"He will do everything in his power to defy the Master! You were always the WEAK one, distracted, unfocused. May Aku punish you for your sins!"_

"I just want the truth…" Ashi reasoned.

As the projection faded into the moonlight, Azula spoke one last time. _"You have failed us… Ashi… consider yourself BANISHED from the Daughters of Aku! You are not part of Aku's Order anymore! When we ascend above the Samurai's bones and find favor in the Glory of the Master, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and you shall be left behind."_

\- - - … - - -

As the High Priestess cut the communion, she glowered over her seven daughters' inability to kill Samurai Jack.

"Seven daughters, seven failures!" She shook her head in disbelief at Ashi's choice to not follow orders. She stepped down from the Altar of Aku with anger in her heart. "Aku forgive us, for my own flesh and blood are weak and unworthy!"

"My Mistress," bowed Vice Priestess Ayala. "What do we do now?"

The priestesses, maidens, and sentinels that filled the antechamber of the Monastery all witnessed what had happened. Doubts and murmurs whispered in the crowd.

"I must go," she spoke up. "I'm afraid I must… consult… some of our allies to bring down the Samurai. This is our last resort without risking ourselves."

"Let us go with you!" Ayala stepped forward. At least Azula's followers won't betray her so easily.

"No, you cannot," she ordered. "This is a personal matter now. Ready yourselves for when I come back."

"Understood, High Priestess," Each of the Daughters of Aku in turn gave one last bow as their leader prepared to leave them.

"Vice Priestess Ayala, you are now head of this Monastery in my absence." Azula gave her the Staff of High Priestess as Ayala gratefully accepted it. "If Samurai Jack or Ashi comes here before I do, kill them both!"

"Yes, Madame Azula. They both shall pay for their insolence."

\- - - … - - -

Ashi stood in shock of what had just happened. First, she loses her family, then her faith, and now her calling. She is no one anymore. All she has left are her weapons, her skill set, quick wit, and the Samurai. As she stood frozen in place, the sun rose as her mind still raced. She couldn't even rest. Her excommunication from the Daughters of Aku was not something she was prepared to ever face.

A loud splash occurred behind her as she was lost in her thoughts.

Gasping in surprise, the former assassin ran over to Jack's last position, only to find him long gone. He wasn't going fishing this time. He left her behind. She found herself grasping at air as she found herself alone again. He didn't even say goodbye as she believed he left her to fend for herself.

 _Well, I guess I should have seen this coming…_ before she could plan her escape back to the mainland, the rogue Samurai returned to her, and he was not alone…

A great Sea Serpent as blue as the ocean water emerged and made his entrance with an awe-inspiring roar. Jack rode atop of it gripping its cobalt dorsal fins like the reins on a horse's harness. Upon seeing Ashi at the shore, he patted the Serpent so that it stooped down to her level. Part of her wanted to run, but she stared in awe of the majestic beast before her.

As the Sea Serpent lay by the shoreline, she came face-to-face with Jack. He sat confidently upon this sea creature he only knew for no longer than five minutes.

"Get on," he calmly commanded.

Ashi had no reason to trust him. This could be some kind of elaborate trap. But, after pondering on his actions for her over the past two days, she reluctantly obeyed. Checking her gear, she made sure her three kunai and Arya's katana was tied down to her body tightly and correctly as she straddled the Sea Serpent the same way Jack did, albeit keeping her distance from him. She had a brief moment of nervousness before nodding to Jack that she was ready for what was to come. Giving her a brief scowl before heading off, he gave the beast a few pats on the side as it swam at great speed. Ashi knew not where Jack was taking her, but it would be surely better than remaining on the tiny island.

As he former assassin tightly gripped the creature's large scales and fins, she saw a whole new world. The sky was a radiant blue as the sun rose high, beaming its light throughout the world. Clouds stretched forth like cotton, giving the air a lovely contrast.

Ashi looked down at the sight of some unfamiliar sea creatures swimming alongside her. Trilling whistles and squeaks signaled the appearance of a pod of dolphins swimming alongside her. Pups and calves swam next to their parents as the curious heart of the estranged woman softened at the sight. They whistled to her as she reached out with one hand, feeling the smooth, grey skin of the lovely creature before her as the dolphin pup gave a high-pitched moan, liking the contact. The Sea Serpent turned its eyes to Ronin Jack as it gave him a low roar, signaling him. Jack knew what this meant.

"Hold on!" He shouted to Ashi. She gripped harder at the fins and scales before her as the Serpent made his next move.

He dove underwater, as if gaining momentum. Both Ronin and Shinobi held their breaths as they traversed the lovely ocean depths. She saw many kinds of saltwater and tropical fish of many shapes and sizes. Rays of sunlight seeped through the waterline, lighting up the gorgeous hue of the scene before her as Jack maintained his steely gaze focused forward. Ashi had never seen anything so pure and wonderful in her life. Great barrier reefs of coral held communities of sea creatures of varying species. Clownfish poked their heads out of anemones at their passing guests as a school of jellyfish swam away at the notice of the Sea Serpent's arrival. Before she could enjoy the sights any further, the sea creature the duo rode on made a sharp yaw upwards, breaking the ocean's surface.

Ashi's grip tightened as they flew a hundred fifty feet up in the air. A flock of passing seagulls turned their heads in confusion as to how two humans and a sea monster managed to fly up to them. The vertigo got to Ashi as she felt her insides turn and flip. The Sea Serpent twirled midair as the woman's breathing hitched. She felt as though she already made it to the heavens, in awe of the bird's-eye view of the world around her. Joy replaced her momentary discomfort as she caught herself smiling at what this sea creature showed her of the world. Her smile dropped as her thoughts lingered on her fallen sisters.

 _I wish you all could see what I am seeing…_ The wounds of loss never seemed to heal.

Looking ahead at where Jack sat, her eyebrows furrowed in anger at him again, before she saw what lies ahead of him. The Sea Serpent flew up in the air like this only to gain his bearings as to where the nearest land mass was, and the way to go was straight forward. Behind the mild fog, everyone saw green forests stretching before a warm beach. It would a few more hours until they arrived. She cocked an eyebrow for a bit as she wondered as to how Jack negotiated with a wild, predatory animal and convinced it to take them back to the mainland.

The Serpent crested in its ascent as he fell with steadfast grace as a roller-coaster of thrills and emotions coursed through Ashi's veins. Impacting the ocean, the kind creature maintained a steady pace as he darted to the mainland.

The experience thus far wore the young woman out as she was panting and heaving. Jack turned around and smiled at her exhaustion. He didn't feel the same way she did. He has relied on these Sea Serpents innumerable times in the past whenever he needed to cross continents where aerial or ground based routes weren't an option. Seeing an opportunity to spark another conversation, he spoke back to her.

"Hey," he waved.

"Wha… What?" Her breathing steadied as she noticed her fingers left deep marks into the hide of the Sea Serpent. He didn't mind.

"Having fun back there?" Jack teased.

She didn't want to confess, but her expression spelled out the answer to him.

"If you must know, we are a few hours away from the coast."

"The coast of where?" Even she doesn't know where in the world they are. The Garganolith could have sent them anywhere.

"I… actually don't know…" he confided.

"What?!" Ashi was shocked. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"It's not like I can ask him for directions!"

Ashi rolled her eyes at such a childish response.

\- - - … - - -

The area the beast chose was a shallow inlet that led to a forest neighboring some tall mountains. Upon reaching the shoreline, the Sea Serpent lowered his slender body down, allowing for his passengers to dismount easily. Jack landed on his feet as Ashi fell face first into the sand, relishing at the contact of feeling real ground once again. The Ronin walked up to the Shinobi and offered her a hand up. She had reason enough to thank him, but swatted his hand aside as she struggled on her feet by herself, marching off with her hands on her arms. He shook his head disapprovingly as he turned his attention to the Sea Serpent. The beast faced Jack as he spoke.

"Thank you, friend," he smiled. "I shall not forget your kindness."

He stood high in the water before giving another roar, as if saying, "You're welcome!"

He dove back home to the ocean he belonged in.

That only leaves Jack and Ashi now. They stood far off from one another. Jack had no more intentions of harming her any more than he already has. Even though she was clearly armed, she had no malicious intent towards her rival, either. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to say something.

"Goodbye." Jack acted first as he waved her off. He gave her no smile or anything else.

He had hoped that their little adventure together would be evidence enough of who he really is. He left her behind, fully knowing she will not seek to strike him down again. As much as he wanted to investigate who this woman was, who she worked for, and how they knew he lost his sacred blade, he just wanted to move on with his life. She stood in surprise at the Ronin's hasty decision to send her off like that.

 _What? That's it?!_ She expected more from him, like proving all the claims he made about Aku or giving her something more than a send-off. _I'm still not through with you yet, Samurai Jack…_

\- - - … - - -

Ashi, the former assassin, stalked Ronin Jack for many hours, even as nighttime came, keeping to the shadows as he marched onwards. He made his way through the thick jungle before wandering through an open desert.

 _What is he doing?_ She wondered. This wandering behavior was to be expected from him, but she did not expect anything like this. There was no goal, no path he followed. He seemed to walk on for the sake of it. She had no allegiances to anyone anymore, but knew she should still track him, for reasons she couldn't formulate yet.

As she kept a low profile, she wondered if he knew she was following him. He didn't seem to care either way. Suddenly, he started picking up loose wood and sticks off the ground.

 _What?_ Ashi reached for her kunai from her thigh holsters, fearing he's making another spear. _Does he know I'm here?_

Jack only marched forward carrying the bundle in his hands. Finding a large boulder to camp by, he arranged the sticks into a small campfire, leaving a ring of stones around it. Ashi calmed herself as she realized he wasn't making another weapon. As the Ronin sat down on a large enough rock, he tried to rest, but couldn't. He was still deeply haunted at heart for all of his failures as a Samurai. His survival from the Daughters of Aku didn't change anything. The whole incident only put more blood on his hands and made him lose fifty years' worth of hard-earned gear.

As he watched the fire dance and crackle, that part of his mind came back, for he saw the rotten faces of his people in the fire, calling upon him for help. He tried to fight back the haunting hallucinations. All this time wasted being by himself did nothing more than drive him insane. As he begged for them to stop, he questioned himself as to how much more of this he could take before he truly snaps.

Ashi has had enough stalking around. If she wanted answers from the rogue Samurai, she'll have to ask him straight on. Arising from her prone position, she approached the stressed veteran, taking in a deep breath before she spoke up.

"Samurai!" His hallucinations stopped. There stood as defiant as her flamed haircut was the Shinobi who nearly killed him; the same one that he risked his life to save.

"What do you want?" Jack asked. She clearly wasn't here to fight.

"The truth," her stern expression was unfazed.

Closing his eyes, he responded back, "I have already told you the truth."

"Show me!" She demanded. She will not leave until she gets what she wants.

The thought entertained him as he opened his eyes again to face her. She's willing to learn, but will she even come to accept what he's seen firsthand? Will she just fight back and defend all of her beliefs? How much longer until she seeks to end his life again? The former Samurai was certain. After much thought, he gave his simple, yet powerful response.

"No."

"No?! What do you mean 'no?!'" She didn't like that at all. She pointed at herself as she complained. "You tell me that everything I know is wrong, but refuse to prove any of it!"

Jack's pose was as immovable as a mountain against a harsh gale.

Leaning in over him, the shinobi accused, "You're afraid! Afraid that I will see you are a liar!"

She still remained the woman who hunted him and the one who cursed him out in the belly of the beast. His brows narrowed as he calmly replied, "You are too blinded by Aku's hate. You won't change."

Offended by this accusation, she retorted, "What do you know of me?!"

He said nothing. He only listened.

She closed her eyes to suppress the tear that began to well up as she confided to him. "Everything I have endured up until this moment… You know nothing Samurai… You are just a lowly, soulless pig!"

She marched away from him, fully well believing even the infamous Samurai Jack will not prove himself to her. As he contemplated upon her harsh words, he knew one thing was certain:

She was _right_ about him.

She was right that he is all she accused him to be in this instance. She was right that he truly knows next to nothing about her. He really is a lowly, soulless pig.

"Very well," his voice stopped Ashi dead in her tracks. "I will show you."

She promptly turned around.

"Please, sit," he invited.

The upset woman sat on her shins on the opposite side of the campfire from him. She folded her arms, waiting for him to show her something.

"Well?" Her patience was dwindling. "When do we start?"

"In the morning, have patience," he reasoned. He still had to figure out how he was going to do it and where he was going to go next.

She growled in response, for she thought they were going to leave tonight. Upon realizing she will be stuck with him for longer than she anticipated, the former assassin leapt for the cliff above the Ronin to rest. No way was she going to be sleeping close to him.

As the pair sat in silence from one another, Ashi laid back on the stone. For the first time in her life, she was truly lost, without any real direction. She was acting purely off her own instincts, which are to put her former rival's word to the test.

One sight that never got old on her was watching the night sky, unfiltered and unobstructed from the Monastery's confines. She cradled her head in her palms as she saw the multitude of stars and other celestial bodies light the night. As she wondered on as to if her sisters were among them, she decided to put one of her beliefs to the test. She cursed herself as well for even thinking of trusting the rogue warrior with this information.

"Samurai," Ashi began. He turned his head upwards to her, wondering what she has to say. "The stars… they are Aku's creation, yes?"

The very notion that Aku can create anything good flabbergasted him. "You thi… No!"

"Then who?"

Jack deeply thought about answering this one. He knew the truth. Much of his spare time away from combat in the last fifty years was spent learning of the world and beyond. Some of his personal studies included texts on astronomy. He knew for a fact that the stars are formed from the gravitational pull of cosmic gases over millions of years until they formed into the balls of light and warmth people see now. Rather than explaining that, he made a different choice. Smiling as he criticized himself for choosing to tell his new companion this children's story from his mother, he started.

"When I was very young, my mother told me a story of when all the Earth was covered in darkness."

Ashi raised an eyebrow at him from where she lay as to why he would share something so personal to her. But, she listened on, intrigued. She even imagined these characters and their actions in her head as Jack continued.

"But, a little magical boy named Sun, and his little sister named Moon, rode a phoenix up into the darkness." He even began to imagine his own details to enhance the story.

Ashi was mature enough to know that what Jack was telling her was not what the truth was, but she listened on, feeling like the untapped child in her heart for once.

"They shot enchanted arrows that exploded, and filled the dark sky with an infinity of stars!"

For once in her dreadful life, Ashi felt the sparks of happiness from someone telling her a bedtime story that did not involve ritualistic chants or scriptures of Aku's fame and glory.

She was genuinely smiling.

Flipping herself over so that she faced him down from the cliff, she rested her head on her arms as she spoke to him.

"We both know that is not how the stars were formed, Samurai Jack…" Her voice seemed almost playful, a stark contrast to her hostile tone from days prior.

"Well, in truth, the stars were formed by nature itself," he spoke truthfully.

"Go on…" she twirled her finger at him as she listened.

"Fine. Powerful forces we call gravity, swirled great clouds of gases and other elements into the stars we see now." She believed him.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Ashi raised an eyebrow as to what the Ronin's intent was.

"Heh…" Even he felt sheepish from having to explain to her. "I honestly cannot tell you why I did."

"It's a… nice story… I guess…" the former assassin mentally kicked herself at giving Jack a compliment.

Jack felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time in years. Was she actually going to be his travel companion for a time? He had to be cautious, for his previous experiences with women in this time haven't gone well. Ikra turned out to be a manifestation of Aku, Josephine Clench nearly captured him with her ex-husband, the Nymph of Spring almost trapped him in with her in the bushes of thorns, and the few Resistance fighters Jack briefly knew and nearly fell for either died in his arms or nearly sold him out. But, he had to get to know her, for his curiosity overcame him.

"Shinobi, please come down here," his expression turned serious. "We need to talk."

She jumped from her position, rolling on the ground next to him, before sitting with her legs crossed.

"About what?"

"Perhaps we should… get to know each other first…" That statement came out more awkwardly than it should have.

Raising her eyebrow at this, she asked, "Why?"

"If we really are going to… _work_ … together… then we should."

"I think we already know enough about each other, Jack."

"Then let me be the first to say that 'Jack' is not my real name." This confession came out of the blue, surprising the both of them. Ashi went wide-eyed as the Ronin in question wondered if he even remembers his birth name anymore. Wait. Why did I say that?! No one, not even the Scotsman, knows my name.

"Okay, I'm interested," Ashi smiled. "What is the _real_ name of 'the legendary' Samurai Jack?"

"I'm… well… uhh…" he tried to remember, but then he pointed at her saying, "Yours first!"

Her smile dropped. "Smooth…"

"Well?" Smiled "Jack" as he leaned in.

"Not sharing it either…" this conversation was going nowhere.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Jack sought to try something else.

"By the way, what is that name you called me? Shin-oh-bee?" she said, struggling with the pronunciation.

"Oh, yes," seeing another avenue for a conversation, he taught, "A shinobi is a word from my native tongue, Japanese. It refers to a warrior of the night."

Ashi's smile returned in interest.

"A Shinobi is a covert agent, a mercenary, who carries out espionage, infiltration, or even assassinations on behalf of others or for their own goals."

"I like it," she confessed. The description fills her former calling well.

"Actually, given that you are a woman; the proper term would be a 'Kunoichi.' A more modern translation, but it suits you."

Taking fascination with the latter term, she announced, "I'll take Kunoichi as my name around you."

"And I remain as 'Jack.'" Both of them nodded in approval.

As the night went on, the pair picked up on animal noises in the desert. A pack of coyotes was hunting a flock of roadrunners off in the distance. Jack stood up as Ashi drew her blade.

"There is no way we are sleeping soundly with these predators loose out there." Jack announced.

"Agreed. We need to set up a watch schedule."

"Yes," Jack nodded once at her plan. "Let's split the work evenly to three-hour blocks. I'll take first watch, you take second."

The former assassin was hesitant to go forward with this. She feared being killed by him in her sleep. "And how do I know you won't try anything on me as I sleep? Or in your case, I on you?"

"Then I guess, this is a trust exercise for both of us. If you really want to know the truth about Aku, then you let me do so. As I have said before, I have no more intent to harm you anymore."

"Fine." She moved herself some distance from him, near a pile of rocks neighboring the large rock formation that was the camp. She remained in his sight as she kept her eyes trained on him, waiting to see if he will jump at the opportunity.

"Please, rest, Kunoichi," he politely asked. "We will have a long day tomorrow. I will wake you up when it is your turn."

She reluctantly closed her eyes, but kept her ears open at anything amiss. Eventually, her exhaustion took over, and she lulled herself to sleep. Jack looked around diligently in his watch, keeping Ashi safe from any harm, wildlife or even his other self that egged him on to kill her.

 _"C'mon! She's just right there!"_

"No, go away," Jack fought back his red, Mad Self successfully as the vision left as fast as it came.

 _"Grrr… I am trying to keep us alive!"_

\- - - … - - -

Ashi's dreams were not peaceful.

As she turned and tossed from her fetal position on the ground, a terrible nightmare raged on in her consciousness. She imagined the day where she and her six sisters were resting up from a training exercise. It was brutal. Ashi lay on her sister's stone cot gripping her knee, partly dislocated from a bad landing from a high ledge. As she tossed and cried, Aki came to her and rested her sister's head in her lap as the others came to their sister's aid.

"Owww… it… really… hurts…" Ashi cried. The first aid ointments the maidens gave her will take time to kick in.

"It's okay, Sister, we are here, we are here," cooed Aki. She was tenderly stroking her sister's crying face, trying her best at giving her hope. "We have been through worse together, you will pull through. You'll see."

"C'mon Ashi," comforted Arya. "Remember when Mother nearly sliced my throat for not seeing that she took my sword from my grip when we fought? I thought I was a failure, but I pulled through."

"But… how much more of this can we take?" Ashi sobbed. "It… it… it keeps getting worse and worse!"

"As long as it takes, Sister," Aya truthfully spoke.

"Well, at least they gave us the rest of the day off, for whatever that's worth…" said Ami.

As they huddled themselves together in the small, poorly lit cavern that was their room, a disturbance struck. The walls of the Monastery shook with intense force, as though someone blew down the front gates. Screams and shouts filled the air soon afterwards as the scouts and sentinels sprang into action. The Seven could only wonder in awe as to what was going on.

"The Samurai!" shouted a Priestess. "He's here!"

"Impossible," feared Aki. She carefully stood, gently leaving her sister to rest on her cot. "Stay here, Ashi. Maybe this is another perverse drill."

"I don't think so, Aki," confided Avi. She ran over to the weapons locker in the back of the chamber, struggling to open the door. "Ugh! Alana! Give me a hand! It's stuck!"

As Alana and Avi fought to open the stubborn locker, the sounds of swords clashing and blood curling screams echoed throughout the caves of their fortress. The sisters slowly backed away from the heavy, wooden door as their fears were realized.

"You vile scum!" Screamed the High Priestess. This fight was taking place just outside. "You will never truly destroy the Daughters of Ak-aughh!"

The High Priestess was cut down with a powerful slash to the throat. As her limp body landed against the door, red blood spilled from under the small opening, streaming down the steps as it flowed to the feet of the Sisters. They were the last ones alive as the Monastery fell silent.

"Barricade the door!" Commanded Aki. "Avi! Alana! How's that locker coming?!"

"It's jammed!" They were getting desperate.

"Keep trying!"

Ashi was hyperventilating in extreme fear. She rolled off Aki's cot as she tried to crawl towards the weapon cache to try to open it. Ami, Arya, and Aya tried to hold the front door as Samurai Jack began trying to kick it down.

"He's too strong! I can't hold it anymore!" Arya had her back to the door as she pushed with all her might. "Please, help… augh!"

Arya was subsequently decapitated as a shining katana burst through, before slicing Aya's throat as a spray of blood shot through. With two sisters dead in an instant, Ami backed away to Aki as her once fair countenance was smeared with crimson.

The door was kicked down on top of the bodies as the maddened Samurai showed himself, the once pristine white gi he wore stained with the blood and gore of the Daughters of Aku. His face showed pride in his handiwork as his jagged teeth smiled and stretched at his latest prey.

"Yes… fresh meat!" He was as fearsome as they were taught to believe. Twirling the cursed blade in his monstrous hands, he challenged, "Who wants to play?!"

Ami and Aki were unafraid. They charged the Samurai as a fierce battle took place. They easily dodged The One's slashes and stabs as they landed kick after punch on their mortal enemy. Jack swept downwards at Aki, but she caught the blade in between her hands, straining against his strength.

"Ami! Now!" She ordered, not breaking her steadfast gaze against the Samurai's.

As the sister swung her right arm for a punch to the head, Jack caught her fist with his left hand, maintaining his strong grip on his sword with his left. Jack wound up breaking Ami's wrist in the process. She screamed in pain as Ashi watched helplessly. Picking the wounded sister up by the shoulder, he dug his clawed fingers in as he squeezed down.

"No, no, no! Uhh, ah! Aah!" Ami fought against his grip, landing multiple kicks to his groin and abdomen to no effect. His fingers drew blood as the tightening pressure began to pop her joint. Smiling madly at her, the evil Samurai made his last move.

 _Crunch!_

 _ **"R-A-A-A-U-U-O-O-O-W-W!"**_ Samurai Jack crushed her shoulder in as searing pain shot through her body. He picked her up by the neck and tossed the poor woman into the sharp stalagmites of the cavern, each one impaling her. Her last sight as she died was of her sisters' final struggle as Ami shed her last tear.

Reeling from the shock from losing three of her sisters in so little time, Aki attempted to retaliate, but the merciless Samurai cut through her palms, embedding his sword into her skull. Yanking it out, she dropped dead in an instant as her eyes rolled back.

Ashi limped on over to Avi and Alana. Before she could assist in opening the door, it sprung open as a cloud of chains, razor wire and knives spread free, cutting up Ashi's remaining sisters like cabbage. She fell back as she attempted to scurry away, but her own kusarigama betrayed her as the chains wrapped around her torso and arms. Tightening down, she fell on her knees as Jack approached, laughing maniacally at his effortless victory.

"Heh, heh, heh. All too easy…" he grinned, licking the blood off his blade.

Ashi tried to look tough, but cried as she begged for him to leave her alone. Flipping her limp body so she faced him, he relished in taking one more life this terrible day. He straddled her, pressing his blade down on her throat.

"No! No! N-O-O-O-O-O!"

\- - - … - - -

"Kunoichi! Kunoichi! Wake up!" Ronin Jack tried desperately to awaken his troubled companion. For the past few minutes, she had been crying and thrashing where she slept.

Snapping wide awake, her eyes darted to her surroundings. She was still in shock over that dreadful nightmare. Facing Jack as he loomed over her, she promptly kicked him in the groin and punched him right in the face, sending him next to their campfire.

Looking up, her eyes were bloodshot with rage as she began her attack. Jumping high in the air, she drew her three kunai before launching them at her foe. He tumbled away, each one narrowly missing him by inches. He ran, but tripped over an old tree root, causing him to plant his face right in the hard ground. She came to him, katana of Arya drawn as her desire for revenge broke free.

He backed away, picking up a small rock to throw at her head to snap her out of her mad state. Before he could, he yelled, "Wait! It's me! You had a bad dream!"

Before the final blow was struck, his words tore her free from her madness as she recollected herself. Coming back to reality, she saw the blade drawn in her hand and the daggers she wasted behind her. Ashi saw the man she was about to kill, his hand ready to throw the stone at her. Her pain from losing her beloved sisters just reached an all-time high. Dropping the katana, it clattered onto the ground as she dropped herself to her palms and knees, sobbing, once again. Her tears wet the parched land beneath her as Jack approached carefully.

Kneeling down on one knee next to her, he threw away the rock before taking her in for a loving embrace. She hesitantly accepted, crying full-force right into his shoulder. He was confused as what was going on, but that didn't matter yet. Ashi was under his care now, and he is willing to do anything for her. They hugged for what felt like an eternity.

"J-a-a-a-ck," she softly spoke in their embrace. "I… I'm so sorry…"

"What's wrong?" He broke the hug to behold the saddened woman before him. Her face was scrunched up as tears continued to cascade down her face and body. He caringly wiped away a tear from her cheek as she confessed.

"You…" she huffed in anger, but she controlled it much better this time. "… You killed my sisters!"

He backed away and sat on his bottom as she explained.

"It was when we were home this time," she opened up as she was rubbing her arms. "You killed us all, without mercy, just like in the temple with… Arya… just like in the frozen forest, just like you almost did to me in the hail of needles, but for real this time."

Her face dropped as Jack sorrowed at his actions. He really felt like a cold-blooded killer at his core.

"I know, that you won't forgive me," Jack kept a calm, even tone with Ashi. "But, I want to say to you, from the depths of my heart, that I am _truly_ _sorry_."

She only stood up in response, taking in deep breaths before she spoke. "I know… that you meant well… that you… gave us a choice to flee and live… That much I see now," she pointed out. "But I cannot forgive you."

Bowing, Jack replied, "I understand."

"Well?!" Her tone returned to spite him. "You wanna take your nap now or what?!"

Not a word was said as he too stood and returned to camp, sleeping with his back on the rock formation, as he faced the fireplace. She returned her kunai to her thigh sheaths and took her watch position far above Jack on the cliff.

This was going to be a long night of solace for the both of them.

\- - - … - - -

When morning came, Jack extinguished the remains of the campfire before heading out with Ashi. Despite the both of them having had an equal amount of time for sleep, they still felt tired and worn out in more ways than one. They kept their distance from one another as they walked side-by-side in the wilderness. Jack was able to figure out where in the world they were travelling, for they passed by a tall mountain.

"There, that mountain," he announced.

"What's so special about it?" She kept her arms folded.

"Mount Fuji-san, we are in my home country of Japan."

She stared in awe of the majestic beauty of the mountain, a nice layer of snow decorating the top, as the clouds seemed to swirl around it. The land was dotted with handfuls of cherry blossoms whose pink petals filled the air.

"I take it we are on our way to your first evidence of Aku's evil and destruction?" Ashi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

As much as this landmark was good news to Jack, this was also a discomfort for him. If they head west, they will reach the hilly meadows that held the ruins of Kyoto city, his homeland. If they travelled to the northeast, the City of Aku that was built in place of the bustling capital of Tokyo in all of its terrible splendor will lie in wait. A difficult choice had to be made. While showing her the devastation that befell his home will surely convince her, if not open her eyes, he feared passing through the area. Too many old ghosts haunted him on his last visit decades ago. Ashi caught on to his odd behavior.

"Samurai?" he didn't move as he stared blankly to the west. "Where do we go?"

"West," he replied. "We go west. There is something I must show you."

"… Oh-kay?" She was confused as to why going that way put a sour note in Jack's tone.

Hours of endless travel passed on. As they approached from a high cliff, Ashi gasped in horror.

The land ahead was almost barren and desolate. The heavy fog did little to conceal the scene. Ashes flew with the stream of the breeze as the jagged remains of tree trunks stuck out like the spikes around Aku's dark citadel. The only spot of color was a fully grown and tall Japanese red maple standing atop a marred and blackened hill. The arrangement of its leaves and branches gave it the appearance of half a broken heart.

"That tree…" she softly spoke.

"One of many," he said. "The trees stretched as far as the eye can see…"

As he explained as the pair traveled down, Ashi felt as though she was being taken away in a vision. Her melancholic stare turned to surprise as she saw the forest of these beautiful trees in their prime, so long ago. Birds chirped in her ear as squirrels played with one another. The colorful leaves drifted into the wind as she felt their rustle against her cheek.

"It was a testament to nature's wonder," Jack explained. "Until Aku destroyed everything… He left but one. A reminder of his power and oppression."

The vision faded from her sight as the pair was up close to the lone tree. It didn't make sense to her. Why was she experiencing these visions? Moreover, what could Aku gain from destroying a whole forest, leaving only one?

"Why?" Ashi asked.

"Aku is evil personified," Jack's tone turned serious. "The darkest soul from the Pit of Hate. To him, all that is good and innocent must be decimated."

Ashi was deeply disturbed. Her curiosity and devotion were shaken to its foundations with each word Jack spoke.

"That is his will, his desire." Outstretching his arms, he proclaimed to her, "Here is your truth!"

The truth in itself was irrefutable. Jack only folded his arms and let his words sink into her. She looked around as if in a daze. Nothing the former assassin was taught covered destruction of this scale. She always believed that Aku was a creator, a Father of all Fathers. But now? Her doubts swelled in her heart and mind.

She walked past Jack taking in the sight of the beautiful tree, before looking on at the foggy valley ahead. The spiked remnants of this forest affected her way of thinking. There was no way the former Samurai could have done this on his own, and he has always sought to be honest and forthcoming to her.

She unstrapped the katana that hung off her back and set it aside, leaning it against the tree. She sat down with the tree to her back and pulled her legs in with her arms as she closed her eyes as she wondered. Deep down, she knew that what Jack was telling her was the truth, but still fought to deny it in her mind. Her inner struggle did little to deny the feelings that overcame her from such a simple example.

Jack wondered if what he did was the right thing. He was tearing everything this young woman held dear. First, he took away her family, next, almost her life, and now, her faith. He knew these beliefs she held were wrong on so many innumerable ways, but he had to be forthcoming with her. He only hoped that she would see the truth before it is too late.

As Ashi sat, a disturbance came to her. Something was fluttering in the air around. Disregarding it as nothing more than insect life, she kept her eyes closed as she focused on Jack's words. Little did she know that rays of pure sunlight pierced through the overcast sky.

Then, it landed on her.

Opening her eyes, Ashi beheld a small ladybug as it skittered across her hand. As it walked to the tip of her finger, she drew her hand in close, observing the little creature. It blinked its tiny eyes once, bringing out an innocent smile from the disturbed woman. Jack stood and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

As Ashi stood, she kept her smiling gaze upon the insect as she walked past the tree as Jack followed behind her. Outstretching her hand as her hair waved in the wind, the woman kept her happy gaze as the ladybug flew free into the wind as it returned to the world. Daylight shone through, lighting up the blackened and marred valley before her.

Jack was intrigued by this small show of mercy. Despite all her dark thoughts, there is a light inside her. Fate it seems, has placed him in this assassin's path to show her that light. Whether she accepts it or not is a choice she must make on her own. Seeing an opportunity arise, He interrupted her thoughts.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her smile dropped as she returned to reality. She knew that Jack was telling her the truth, but wanted more.

Deeply thinking about her response, she answered, "No."

"What?" He was surprised.

Turning so that she faced him, she reasoned, "You're telling me that you are basing Aku's alleged destruction off the survival of one tree?"

In retrospect, the idea seemed pretty silly in itself.

"I'm sorry Samurai, but… surely you must have more to show?"

As disappointed as he was with her decision, he was relieved at the fact that Ashi still wanted to go the extra mile to see the truth for herself.

"Very well," he said. "There is a large city back the way we came, to the northeast that will serve as my next shred of evidence for you."

"Why did we come all the way here only to turn back?" She was confused. "What more could there be west of here that you are not showing me?"

She picked up on his hesitation. "That… is for another time… Come, if we are fast, we can make it there before dark."

"… Okay?"

Ronin Jack is not yet ready to show her his ruined homeland yet.

\- - - … - - -

As the pair traversed through a rocky area, both Ronin and Shinobi stared on in awe and disgust of the great and terrible city before them. The land seemed to be cracked with red streaks as ebony skyscrapers soared high. The middle tower stood above all the rest, with communication antennae sticking out the sides of the top after the likeness of Aku himself. Several other buildings littered the red-emblazoned landscape.

"The City of Aku," Jack announced. "A gateway to evil."

Ashi stood in silence as her companion explained.

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Before they headed down, a series of low roars descended from the horizon behind the duo. Jack recognized the sounds. He knew they are a flight of five Shard-class gunship that were returning to Aku Tower after a lengthy patrol. These ships were capable of both in-atmospheric and exo-solar flight. Flying on twin ion engines and four supporting ones, these craft were armed with plasma cannons and a multiple launch rocket system. Machine gunners were concealed behind the blast doors on the sides. These warships were black and maroon in color, with jagged protrusions coming out of the sides acting as both stabilizers and a scare tactic.

But what stuck out most to him was the strange insignias on the sides of the aircraft. Towards the tail-end, was a black silhouette of Aku surrounded by a black wreath, with a painted on ribbon with the writing, "804th Blackbriar Squadron."

' _Blackbriar Squadron?'_ Jack rose a brow at the armed airships. _Who are they?_

But he had other priorities other than wonder who this military unit was.

"Come, quickly!" Jack commanded. The duo jumped off the cliff they stood on as they slid down the slope to the ground below. "Kunoichi, I have to set some ground rules with you."

"Like what?"

"Do not involve yourself in any of what you will witness here." He pointed straight at her as his scowl made his point clear. "I know for myself too many times what will happen. Security is even tighter here than it was when I was last here. Armed response will be swift and deadly. The Military Arm of Aku controls this city and the other ones like it with an iron fist."

"There are others like this place?" The thought intrigued her.

"Yes, eighty-seven to be exact. Each founded on top of a capital city that fell to Aku. This one was built on what used to be Tokyo."

"Okay, okay," she understood. "What else should I know before we go in?"

"You're smart," he complimented. "Just follow along with what I do. If you need to fight, fight defensively."

Ashi nodded as she assured Jack, "Let's do this!"

\- - - … - - -

As the pair entered the city limits, their first stop was at a local marketplace. People of many cultures from Earth and beyond shopped here for a variety of wares, ranging from new vehicles to the latest in computers. The latest in fashion trends and cuisine were always a common sight. The shops existed either as their own dedicated buildings or shopping stands lying next to the streets.

As they wandered through the crowd, Jack realized he needs a disguise. The sight of a homeless man in a loincloth will undoubtedly draw a lot of unneeded attention. He's going to have to "borrow" a few things… Ashi did not approve.

"For the record, Jack, I was raised to believe thieves should have their fingers chopped off…"

"Says the woman of a Cult who believes Aku is a savior and I am the demon," he rebuked.

"You still have a lot to prove to me," she pointed out.

"And that is why I must do this," Jack concluded.

The Ronin spotted a few clothing shops around that will satisfy his needs for a sufficient disguise.

"My friend! Trust me, it is a thing of beauty on you!" A hat salesman was too busy entertaining a customer with a rather flamboyant piece of headwear to notice a grey fedora was stolen from its rack.

Moving on, Jack took several garments, out of sight of local patrons and shopkeepers alike.

"Fresh shoes! Freshly made every day!" The Indian salesman surely won't notice the leather boots that were stolen from his shelf.

Finally, Jack sought to rob an English coat salesman as he was making his pitch to the crowds of people.

"Vintage, period coats! Sixteenth, Seventeenth, Eighteenth centuries all for your special occasions, kind sirs!"

When his shoplifting was done and over with, Jack headed over to the public men's restroom to clean up and change into his disguise. Ashi couldn't help but wonder what kind of a disguise all this clothing will turn him into.

"Kunoichi, wait here outside," he instructed. "I will be a few minutes."

She nodded as Jack headed in. Leaning in against the wall, she took an interest to the crowds of people that traveled and shopped. Her focus was particularly on the families that went together. Fathers carried their daughters in their arms as they laughed and played as mothers fed their sons delicious meals from the vendors. Ashi wondered if she will ever feel that care from her mother as her expression sorrowed. The thought that her family was just a secluded group of assassins made her feel out of place with the world.

Jack made sure that he was the only one in the spacious washroom before he entered. Well, except for one gentleman who was dressed in a black tuxedo getting ready for a late night date.

"Oh hello there!" he called out. Jack froze in embarrassment as he was not as well dressed as the other man. "Hmmm… rough night?"

"Rough week," Jack wasn't exactly lying.

"Well, there's enough soap in the dispenser for ya!" He smiled. He didn't know who this newcomer was.

"Yes, thank you," as Jack washed himself off before discarding his loincloth, trying on his new clothes.

Noticing the various scars on the other man's body, the gentleman had to ask, "So, those love bites or something?"

Jack stopped as he slipped on his trousers.

"I'm… sorry? What?" he blushed as he faced his suited friend.

"Those scars," he pointed. "The woman or women?"

"Uhhh… women…" his eyes darted around the room as he buttoned his shirt in, securing a matching black vest.

"Ha, ha! You dog!" The gentleman patted Jack on the back as he exited.

"Yes… I guess?" He remained confused as he finished dressing up.

Ashi was getting bored as she stood around waiting for Jack.

 _Ugh… what is taking him so long?_ Her patience with him was being put to the test once again. _Why am I complaining? It's not like I have anywhere to go…_

As she heard the door open behind her, Jack emerged, with an unusual taste in attire… Sporting a grey, form-fitting coat with purple cuffs and collar, he also wore dark, skintight pants with a fedora that matched his jacket. Her face flushed red as he came out, testing the feel of his coat.

Upon seeing Ashi's wide-eyed expression, he rose an eyebrow at her and asked, "What is it?"

"Uhh… Uhh… nothing…" She couldn't tell if she was disgusted or amused with his clothing.

Moving on, the couple passed many streets together as a gang of three street kids made note of the clothing of the Ronin.

"D-a-a-a-y-u-m!" A ruffian with a faddish purple hairstyle in an orange sweater and pants called out. Fearing trouble, Ashi fingered around her set of daggers. "Nice threads, boi!"

A young man in a green jumpsuit and a matching lava lamp on his head threw around gang signs as he announced, "Woo! We got ourselves a pimp and his ho, here!"

Jack's deadpan expression turned uncontrollably embarrassed as he understood the teen's remark. Ashi turned to him in her confusion as to what those words mean.

"Woohoo! Man, you lucky! You even got her in a bondage suit for ya, bro!" A short, blue man with a clothing style matching his skin tone had said. He adjusted his black sunglasses at the couple.

"Please," Jack raised his hand to stop these kids from harassing him. "We are just passing by."

"Oh, oh, oh, I see how it is," this was going to be another one of Jack's most embarrassing moments. "You 'gun be passing through that puh tonight! C'mon fellas! Let's give the man of the hour his _alone time_ with her!"

As the street boys laughed and moved on from them, Ashi looked on at him, hands on her hips.

"Let's… _not_ … talk about that ever again, okay?" begged Jack.

"Okay?" Ashi could only wonder as to what those boys were talking about. "So… where are we going, again?"

"We are visiting a friend of mine," he assured her. "His name is Extor. He used to work for Aku long ago, now he runs a shop on this street. Perhaps he can answer some of your questions."

"Great," she smiled. "Take me there!"

"It's just around the corner."

As they rounded past the intersection, a modest store came into view, with the green neon sign displaying; "Extor's Salvage & Scrap!"

Before the Ronin and Shinobi entered, they made note of a short, young boy who was washing the windows. He had a pale complexion with curly orange hair. He wore glasses, black boots, and a white lab coat with purple gloves. Jack walked up to the boy, who was oblivious to his presence.

"Excuse me?" Jack spoke.

Not even facing him yet, the boy responded, "How can I help?"

"Dexter, right?"

"Who needs to know?" He furiously rubbed off another annoying stain on the glass.

"An old friend of your uncle's," Dexter stopped dead in his tracks as he turned and faced the man asking.

"Ohhh, excuse me, Jack!" He apologized. As he escorted the pair inside, the store bells chimed as Dexter called out, "Hey, Uncle Extor! We got some 'special guests' for you!"

"Oh? Uhh… just lead 'em to me!" Extor shouted from across the store.

"Take care!" Dexter left the pair to return to his duties.

The shop was somewhat dark, lit only by florescent bulbs that displayed the tall rows of shelves. Each held a variety of robotic parts and equipment, with old firearm parts in some cases. As Jack and Ashi came through, there stood behind the counter was Extor himself. He wasn't facing his new arrivals to the store yet, for he was busy organizing a shelf of computer parts on the wall. He still had on his signature lab coat with green goggles and has grown out a rather lengthy beard. He wore exoskeletal robotic braces around his waist and legs, a consequence of his advanced age.

"Welcome to Extor's Salvage and Scrap!" He introduced, still keeping his back to his guests. "How can I be of service today?"

"Well, I was hoping to reach you for some information," Jack smiled.

"Oh? To whom do I owe the favor?" He was very oblivious indeed.

"The man who helped you with your 'Ultra-Bot problem' many years ago…"

Extor froze in place as he knew what he was talking about. Finally turning around, he smiled with glee at the man at his counter.

"Samurai J-a-a-a-c-k!" age didn't seem to slow him down despite his prosthesis as he climbed over the countertop with ease taking Jack in for a deep hug. Ashi stood to the side arms folded and smiling at this display of friendship.

"High five!" exclaimed Extor. Jack and the scientist slapped their palms together, just like old times.

"How have you been doing? It has been awhile!" Jack reminisced.

Looking down at the bulky apparatus that covered his legs, the former Scientist of Aku replied, "Yeah, well, at least I'm still getting around! Speaking of which, how's the motorcycle I got for ya? I know, twenty-millimeter ammo hasn't been easy to come by, but at least the magazines are big enough for storage!"

Jack remembered too well what happened, looking back at Ashi, her smile dropped as she leaned back against the shelf of parts, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She knew fully well what this man was talking about.

"Let's just say that the old Harley has seen better days…" Jack confessed.

"Bummer, well why don't we celebrate?" Extor cheered up. "There's a nightclub close to here that's the bomb! Wanna join me? Your girlfriend's invited!"

"Yes, that is very kind of… Wait…" Jack had to do a double-take at that last remark. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"… Girl-friend?" Ashi glanced at Jack's reddening face as she was trying to comprehend the meaning of the word.

"Oh, sorry, well it was safe to assume…" Extor explained.

"No! No, my friend," Jack tried to chuckle as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's just go."

"Alrighty then!"

As the company left the humble store, the aging scientist called out to his nephew.

"Oh, Dexter? Would you be so kind to just take care of the store while I'm away? We'll only be an hour."

"Sure thing, Uncle!"

Dexter promptly shuffled inside as the trio headed towards the club Extor was talking about.

Jack recognized the place as they arrived. The unmistakable yellow glass ball over the purple entrance signified this is Gypsy's Crystal Nightclub, where he began his journey in this future so long ago.

"Oh, I've been here before," Jack noted.

"Oh yeah, this is where you got into your first bar fight, right?" Extor commented.

"What do you mean?" Ashi was curious.

"Long ago, when I first came to this land, I came here seeking answers," Jack's memories of this place were crystal clear. "Instead, there were cyborg lizards who attacked me, women who had three eyes that danced for crowds of young men, and canines who spoke in human tongue. It was here I took upon myself my quest to save the latter from Aku's beetle drones. I never thought I'd come back here…"

Ashi was astonished. She was standing in front of a piece of history. She wondered what her sisters would think if they came to this place.

"Well, c'mon you two!" Extor urged them on. "Let's talk in a private booth, away from prying eyes."

The former scientist knocked on the steel door as three slots opened with three pairs of large, yellow eyes peering out of each of them.

"What do you want?" The bouncer spoke roughly.

"We just want some drinks, my man!" Extor cheered.

"A drink?" He was embarrassed at nearly scaring off customers. "Why didn't you say so? Come on in."

The door retracted high to the top of the doorway as loud, electronic, rave music shouted through. Jack and Extor were not as affected as Ashi was. She squinted in discomfort as her hands rose to her ears to drown out the unwelcome and unfamiliar noise as the trio walked in. Ashi beheld such strange people all around.

The bouncer was a hulking brute in a loincloth as he showed his guests in. People of many races and cultures came here for the variety of drinks and scantily dressed girls who danced on stage and inside stained glass spheres above the patrons' heads. Bets were placed on a variety of gambling stations and machines in the newly erected casino wing.

Noticing the katana on Ashi's back, the bouncer warned, "Hey, girl in black!"

She turned to face the man with puzzlement in her expression.

"Word to the wise, if you start a fight, we'll kick your sweet ass out. If you're defending yourself, perfectly cool. Got it?!"

She nodded once confidently. "Got it."

"Come on! It'll be much quieter inside here!" Extor escorted his friends over.

Past the dance floor and restaurant sections is an area for guests who wish to dine and drink in peace. Tall egg-shaped booths had retractable glass doors on one side. As Jack and Ashi took their seats inside, Extor waved over a waitress. As she came into the light, the former assassin saw how revealing her dress was. Her skin was olive drab with freckles all over and she wore a red, tin foil miniskirt and bra, with thigh high go-go dancing boots. Parting aside her platinum blonde hair, the company saw she had three eyes on her face as she smiled, much to Ashi's shock. The men were not so easily displeased.

"Hi! Welcome to Gypsy's Crystal Nightclub! I'm Tana and I'll be your server today!" Reaching for a small tablet on the back of her yellow leather belt, the holographic screen turned on, displaying the menu to her customers. "What can I get for ya today?"

"Oh yes, thank you, missy," said Extor. "We'll all just share one sampler platter and a round of drinks on me."

"Alrighty then! Please allow up to ten-to-fifteen minutes for the sampler, and I'll be back with your drinks in a minute!"

"Thank you, Tana," voiced Jack as he smiled. The waitress left, swaying her hips as she left for the kitchen.

Closing the partition, the inside of the booth was a lot quieter, much to Ashi's comfort.

"Okay, down to business," uttered Extor. "Now Jack, you mentioned you needed info on something?"

"Ah, yes," Jack straightened his jacket and hat as he began. "You see, my acquaintance is in need of some proof of Aku's evil and tyranny."

Looking at Ashi, the former scientist scoffed, "Pfft. Ha, Ha, Ha! What, were ya raised in a cave or something?"

Ashi's eyes darted to Jack and back at the curious man as she replied, "Yes."

Both men gasped. This is going to be a long conversation.

"Wha… Explain…" Extor adjusted his goggles, making sure his focus was undivided. Tana came in with their drinks shortly after.

"Okay everyone! Our specialties for today! Oh, your platter will be here in a few."

"Yes, thank you," Jack gratefully spoke.

Finding themselves alone again, Ashi felt this was the right time to finally open up.

"I was… raised… not like any of you likely were, but… bred for war on behalf of Aku is the proper term for it." This was hard for her to confess, but deep down she knew it would be the right thing to do. "My six sisters and I were raised to kill you, Samurai Jack…"

Jack's face turned serious as Extor expressed his concerns.

"Where are the others like you now?"

"Gone…" she sighed, looking away from the Ronin. "But, I don't want to get into that… What do you have for me to prove that Aku is the evil one?"

"Well, let's start with what I did for him. Similar story to yours, no doubt. I even met the man for myself."

"Really?!" She was interested. "How so? What is he like?"

"I faithfully served in the guild of the Scientists of Aku, for a time. We make weapons for him, and he promised to keep our homes safe… or so I thought…" Extor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Aku has this… strangeness to him, this dark aura that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up!"

Jack said nothing the whole time, for he sought to let the evidence speak for itself.

"What of these weapons?" Ashi needed to know.

"Where do I start?" He strummed his beard, pondering the question. "Ah yes, my finest and most dreadful creations, the Ultra-Bots! Aku came to me since I figured out how to forge adamantium, a rare, nearly indestructible metal. He asked me to, 'go and forge killing machines beyond man's wildest dreams, and your village shall be spared from my wrath!' Heh, if only he kept his end of the deal."

"What happened?" She tilted her head in concern.

"Well, you see, Aku turned them on me." Extor sorrowed at his life's greatest mistake. "How many did I make? Seven? Eight of them? I forget. Anywho, I designed them to be perfect assassins. Programmed in all of Jack here's fighting styles and more."

The Ronin in question folded his arms as he sipped his drink. Ashi couldn't help but see the similarities between the Ultra-bots and herself with her sisters. It was too much for it to be simply coincidence.

"Each was designed to fill a certain combat role, whether it was brute force, long range, and… heh, the lead bot even had a katana like you do!"

Jack slowly picked up on the connections too as he rose his eyebrows in surprise.

The Scientist of Aku outstretched his arms above his head, making his next point. "When my life's work was finished, Aku came to my laboratory in all of his dark glory! He spilled into them of his essence, powering them, changing them. They became nothing more than mindless killing machines as they rampaged through my own village and several others. The worst part? I fell for it."

As Jack wrapped his arm around his friend as he planted his face into his palms, Ashi added, "I was raised to believe Aku came to us long ago in a distant land, for he imparted of his essence to his followers and that is how my sisters and I were born."

"What?!" the men muttered in unison. The waitress returned with three plates and the sampler platter in turn.

"Okay! Enjoy your meals, everyone! Just ping me if you need any refills!" Tana cheerfully left.

"That… that is mathematically and logically impossible in more ways than one," Extor shook his head in disbelief.

"I agree…" Jack scowled as to who would instill into young women such perverse beliefs.

"Okay, okay." Ashi raised her hands. "Explain for me."

"I studied the remnants of his essence myself after Jack busted in the Ultras. There is no feasible way that it can be used in any application as viable and transferrable genetic material."

"In other words, you cannot have children with Aku," Jack pointed out.

Ashi was being torn apart. Her family was taken away by Jack, her mother banished and disowned her, and now her own faith was shattered in an instant. She needed to be alone for a bit. She needed time to think and reflect. She needed something… someone to guide her.

Standing from her seat, Ashi stuttered, "I… I… I need to… wash up before I eat… Where… can… I go?"

"The ladies' washroom is just that way," Extor pointed. "Past the dance floor."

"Thank you," she bowed. "I'll… just be a few minutes…"

As the former scientist kindly opened the glass door for her, he waited for her to disappear out of earshot before closing it again and confronting Jack.

"Okay, old friend," he started. "Who is she?"

The Ronin bowed as he closed his eyes and responded, "I… don't know…"

Taken aback by this answer, he retorted, "But, she's with you!"

"She has no one else…"

"C'mon, man! I helped you out when you lost your sword! Please, tell me everything. You owe me that much!"

Jack had no reason not to. Taking in a deep breath, he started to tell the sad and unfortunate story of his ordeal with Ashi and the Daughters of Aku.

"Well, it all started roughly one to two weeks ago. I left New Jericho and was bound for the ancient ruins of the Far East, in the Black Forests…"

\- - - … - - -

Ashi wasn't sure anymore, as she walked past the drunk and happy crowd, she entered the women's washroom, finding only one occupant in there. Tana was just freshening up in preparation for her next shift.

"Oh, hey there!" She called out and waved.

"Hi…" Ashi struggled to smile.

"Are the food and drinks okay?" The waitress smiled.

"Yes, thank you!"

Walking over to Ashi, she whispered to her, "So, who's your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, boy-friend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The pimp! The hunk in the suit!" Her giddy behavior glowed.

"Oh, him," she figured who Tana was referring to. "His name's Jack."

Raising her hand to her chin, she voiced, "Huh, common name around here. I'm just saying…"

She traced her finger around Ashi's jawline as Tana whispered into her ear, "… He's c-u-u-u-t-e…"

The waitress left and returned to work, leaving the confused Shinobi alone.

 _Well, you'd definitely get along with Arya…_ she believed.

Facing the large bathroom mirror, she looked herself straight in the eye. The puzzle pieces were coming together and the image that displayed itself was not like anything she had ever expected. One thing was clear:

Her whole life was a lie.

Her teachings are lies. Her beliefs are lies. The Daughters of Aku is founded on lies. Ashi wondered why her mother would turn her into a zealot after her own self. She was breathing heavily now as she faced her reflection. But then, a change in the mirror occurred.

Her self-image split into six separate entities, with different hairstyles after her own. Her own sisters appeared before her in the mirror. Ashi turned as she wondered if they were in the room with her, only to find herself alone again. Her late family stood only in the reflection, saddened, for they now knew what their eldest knew about their upbringing. Aki stepped forward, her unmistakable short, spiked hair her most prominent feature.

Reaching out, Ashi asked, "Is… is this real?"

"As real as it can be, Sister," Aki responded.

"Oh, how I wish all of you were alive," the eldest confided.

"We know," Arya stepped up next. The rest only nodded in agreement.

"Be careful," warned Aki.

"I know…" Ashi tried to hide her feelings. They all saw.

"What are you going to do?"

"I… don't know…" she tried to look away. "This has never happened before…"

…

Author's Notes:

The beauty of the setting of Samurai Jack is that one can get away with telling any kind of story thinkable. One can get away with adventure, romance, war, and hurt/comfort. All of which will be addressed in this fan made work.

I gotta say, this was a chapter I was looking forward to writing for a long time. There is so much to tell about any story involving an urban setting like the City of Aku, especially when it comes to the burgeoning relationship between Jack and Ashi. One of the very few gripes I have about Season 5 is how criminally underused the setting is. I believe if Genndy Tartakovsky and his team were given 15 to 20 episodes to work with, things will have panned out for the better. But nonetheless, I really loved what we were given in the 10 episodes we got.

As for references, yes, I just threw in Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. I mean, If Genndy can get away with inserting in Popeye, Astro, and the cameos of others in XCVII, then I can get away with throwing in another cartoon reference. In case no one has already noticed, yes, I used the three street kids from Episode II that gave Jack his name. Also worth noting is The High Priestess' banishment quote. The last line, "the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and you shall be left behind" is straight from Halo 2. It seemed fitting. Guess which famous Star Wars: A New Hope quote I used? The "Nightmare Jack" I used is loosely based off Aku's Fairy Tales of Jack, Episode XIII. The shoulder crush of Ami is based upon the fight scene with Atriox in Halo Wars 2. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The robotic leg apparatus Extor wears is based off the character Huey Emmerich from the Metal Gear Solid series. Some dialogue was borrowed from the War of The Planet of the Apes trailer, notably the exchange "Who is she," "I don't know," "But she's with you," and "She has no one else." I also looked up a legit map of Japan for where Mount Fuji, Kyoto, and Tokyo are. It played into the story in this chapter well.

I'm impressed that nobody has yet to comment on the nods I made to scenes from Episodes C (Jack's last hallucination of himself) and CI (The beautifully done last minute of the finale.) Also, to address my friendly guest reviewers, yes, I'll address the timeline differences that have been brought up and I have been reading the IDW Comics online. I absolutely love them!

Look forward to Chapter 9: Catastrophe, Devastation, Chaos whenever it will be ready.

This has been d-clarence, and he has spoken!

;)


	9. Catastrophe, Devastation, Chaos

IX. Catastrophe, Devastation, Carnage

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear you went through all of that," Extor shook his head. "And here I thought Aku turning his slaves into Conscripts was bad enough…"

The former Samurai had told his old friend everything. Everything that he went through with the Daughters of Aku. Everything from their battle in the tomb, to the fight in the forest, and in the belly of the beast, to the struggles Jack endured with Ashi ever since. Even the man himself couldn't believe it. The aging scientist expressed his condolences at the Ronin for having to take his first human lives. But, something in what Extor said last interested him.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Conscripts?'"

"You haven't heard?" Extor raised an eyebrow. "Recently, Aku has been converting labor camps into training grounds for soldiers."

"Soldiers?!" Jack looked on in astonishment.

"Well, to be honest, more like amateurs. Issued an A-22 blaster rifle, black and red armor, and roughly three weeks training."

"What does Aku gain from using these people?" For the longest time, the demon always used unmanned warfare, Shadow Minions, and the occasional hired gun. This latest development seemed uncharacteristic, even for the ultimate evil.

"More like he saves up a bunch," he explained. "Currently, the stock Destroyer-type Beetle Drone costs five hundred credits each. You can arm and train a whole platoon of Conscripts for the same price!"

This information was alarming. Even if it were not for the Daughters of Aku, the Grand Overlord truly did change his tactics for the worse. He knew Jack would never strike down another innocent, so forcing the slaves of various races and cultures to serve as his pawns worked to his advantage.

"When did this all start, exactly?" Jack asked.

"One month ago," Extor answered. "The first two hundred thousand came into play just days ago, with a million more scheduled by the end of the year. Somethin' about retaliation for a ZRA strike at the citadel of the Shogun of Sorrows himself. Currently, they are going to be stationed at each City of Aku."

"How many will be here?"

"About seven thousand, a hundred Mantis armored personnel carriers, and a squadron of Shard gunships," he counted.

As grateful as the rogue Samurai was for the information, something still felt off to him. How does Extor know of all of this? Before he could ask further, Ashi returned from her trip from the bathroom. She was clearly depressed, but held her face high.

"Sorry I took so long," she groaned. "Now, let's eat?"

"Glad you came back!" Extor smiled. "Food's still warm!"

It was only now Ashi did really notice the variety of food the large sampler platter held. Dipping sauces of various colors and flavors were in the middle. Surrounding it was a variety of vegetables, meats, and other delicacies. As Jack and Extor licked their lips in anticipation, the former assassin had her reservations. She was quite unfamiliar with food that was not roasted wildlife and gruel from the Monastery.

"This looks good," smiled Jack as he stroked his beard.

"Have you… had it before?" Questioned Ashi.

"Yes! Of course," he assured. "Many, many times! Or, something very similar!"

"Yeah, yeah, trust me missy, it's all very good!" The former scientist encouraged.

"See?" Jack motioned his hand to his friend as he spoke to Ashi. "This is very good!"

As the men picked, dipped, and ate, Ashi was still unconvinced. She only munched on the celery sticks and carrots that lay on one side. At least those she was familiar with. The woman did not even bother to try any of the dipping sauces. Jack took notice.

Turning the platter over to Ashi he offered, "Please, have some!"

"Uhh," mouthed the young woman as she chewed. "At least tell me what's in it…"

"Buffalo wings and potato skins!" Cheered Extor.

She only pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"It's chicken in a spicy sauce and a vegetable with creamy cheese," Jack explained.

Still unwilling to try, but not wishing to insult her host, she picked up one of the chicken wings as it dripped of its greasy, amber sauce. Taking a bite, she was more than pleased with the taste of the wing. The meat fell off the bone as the spices kicked in her mouth.

"Mmm!" Ashi mused. "Pretty good!"

"See?" Jack Smiled. "What did I tell you?"

Extor gave a sly smile at the couple as the pair began sharing food with one another. Jack suggested different dipping sauces as the former Scientist of Aku hid his laugh by chewing on a parmesan garlic breadstick. The sight was just too precious.

"S-o-o-o," Extor broke his silence. "Should I remember this day as your first date, Jack?"

They abruptly stopped as Jack almost began choking on his food in embarrassment. Ashi scooted across the seat helping Jack, uncaring of what the smug old man had just said.

Clearing his throat, Jack exclaimed, "Extor!"

"What?" the scientist's smile persisted.

"Jack, one of these days, you are going to have to explain why you're acting weird," expressed Ashi.

"Me? Weird? Me?" The Ronin tried to laugh it off to no avail.

"… Okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"But in all seriousness, Jack, it was nice catching up with you again." Old man Extor expressed. "I don't recall catching your name, miss?"

"Kunoichi," Ashi responded.

"Yeah, Jack told me about that. But what's your real name?"

The question puzzled Ashi. She knew what her real name was, for sure, but never has she shared that with anyone outside of the Daughters of Aku. She only stayed silent as she sat back and looked away with her arms crossed.

"Huh. Figures. Not sharing your real name, insistent on carrying a sword of all things, and trained for a life quest to hunt down one guy," he went on. Turning over to Jack, he commented, "She's like you! Very much like you!"

The former Samurai never gave that fact much thought. The both of them are of similar backgrounds, except that he was raised in the light and she in the dark. Two sides of the same coin. Before the company could depart, The Samurai's thoughts returned to his question about how his friend knows so much about the enemy presence here.

"Wait. Extor, about the information you gave me,"

"What about it, Jack?"

"How do you know so much about the Conscripts if they just arrived? There has been no news coverage." Ashi looked on wondering as to what the men were talking about.

"Oh well, umm," the scientist explained. "Oh how do I say this? I'm uhh… I'm with the Zintaris Resistance, Jack."

"W-What?!" Jack's eyes widened.

Opening his white lab coat, he pulled out from the inner breast pocket a red armband. On one side, the all too familiar crossed diamond mark of the Ronin's own people was stitched in a white patch. Ashi looked on in awe.

"When did this happen?!"

"Oh, about a few months ago." Jack leaned forward in interest. "Your Scottish friend came to me with a few others. Gave me a shot at redemption for the whole Ultra-Bot ordeal."

"Well, this is interesting," Ashi leaned in curiosity.

"I've been maintaining a few old contacts of mine who spy on Aku. Been feeding intelligence and information to the Alliance ever since. Currently, I am in development for a computer virus to use against Aku's beetle drones."

"How does it work?" the banished assassin asked.

"It's in its early stages now, so nothing concrete enough to use," he confessed. "But when it's complete, the signal it produces interferes with their internal systems, causing them to shut down."

"Impressive, most impressive," complimented Jack.

"Well, what's stopping you from using it?" Ashi asked.

"Like I said, under development," Extor explained. "And besides, the major flaw I'm experiencing is that the signal has to be kept broadcasting or else they'll turn back on as soon as it stops."

"So, destroy them in their sleep, then," she concluded.

"Well, aren't you the resourceful one?"

"Wait, why do you commit yourself to this?" Jack expressed his concerns. "You know Aku will not tolerate this."

Placing his hands on the back of his head, the scientist turned Resistance fighter smiled as he said, "Says the man who fought armies, beasts, and spirits single-handedly while putting our Grand Overlord in his place several times. You gave us hope. You inspired us. If only you knew of the others beyond our world who fight in your name."

Jack was supremely surprised by how much the Resistance movement has grown. He knew the right thing to do is to help them, but couldn't for the fact remained that his sacred sword was missing. That put his own life and those of others at great risk. He only remained silent as his friend continued.

"Jack, you still have time. Us? Not so much. The legend of the Samurai needs to come back to life."

"Thank you for your time, friend," Jack dismissed. "Kunoichi? Let's go."

"Yes," Ashi bowed her head. "Thank you for your time, Extor."

"No problem!" He smiled. "You ever need anything? You know where to find me. I'll take care of the bill."

"Goodbye," Jack uttered.

As the pair left, Extor packed up a plate of food for his nephew. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, for he believed he had accomplished his goal in trying to get his companion to see the truth. However, her thoughts continued to question everything about all she was exposed to.

Upon exiting the nightclub, Ronin Jack confronted her, asking, "Do you believe now?"

"I… I can't…" she confessed. She was not yet ready to admit it, even though she knew the truth in her heart.

Jack was upset. He had shown her a great deal, but she refused to acknowledge any of it.

"I do not understand," he argued. "What are you even looking for that I must prove to you?!"

"I'm… not sure what I am looking for…" she looked away.

The former Samurai was not sure what more he could show Ashi at this point. But, as luck would have it, another opportunity arose. A lone, Shard gunship was flying low altitude bound for Aku Tower. Painted on both sides was that same Blackbriar Squadron insignia of a silhouette of Aku within a wreath of thorns. He believed that whatever lies within that ship and city building will have the answers he can use to convince Ashi.

"I have an idea…" mused Jack as he stroked his chin.

"And that idea is?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Come, quickly!" He commanded. "To Aku Tower!"

-…-

"This is Briar Two-Three, on final approach to Alpha Tango Two-Eight, requesting permission to land. How copy, Tower?"

"Two-Three, you are not on our day log." With the Rebellions on the rise, security was jittery about random aircraft showing up unscheduled. "Please state your business. Our defense grid is tracking you, over."

"Alpha-Kilo-Uniform business, sir." The pilot confirmed. "We have a team of three Okhotniks looking for bounty hunting jobs, authorization code; Zero-Four-One-Five-One-Seven, over."

"Your authorization key checks out, Blackbriar. Bring our 'guests' up to Landing Pad Nine-Five, marking on your tactical feed, over."

"Affirmative Tower, Briar Two-Three is en route."

The Okhotniks were once a proud empire, peaceful and just. That is however, until Aku's evil influence came, turning their governing body into tyrants with a bloodlust. Civil war broke out, and many of those who favored war and violence were cast out of their homeworld. These three were among those who were evicted on mass murder charges.

The dark confines of the gunship's interior held these heavily armed and armored hulking men. Each had their hair puffed into a large afro and wore bulky grey combat armor with decorative black spikes on the shoulder guards and joint pads. Their weapon of choice was a large mace, a heavy revolver, and a lumbering sword staff.

"Can't believe new Parliament cast men like us out," complained Mikhailovich. Having recently learned Earth's languages, they spoke with a heavy accent, comparable to Eastern European cultures.

"Well, we did eviscerate one habitat with fifty-four children, no?" Commented Petrov. His large, red mace still had traces of dried, blue blood from the incident.

"Placing skulls on spikes no help our case, either," added Dmitri as he smiled in pride. They held no regrets over the slaughter they caused. The men shuffled a bit in their grey, spiked armor as the aircraft rocked.

"Pilot!" Shouted Petrov. "What is ETA?"

"Time to target, one minute," he replied. The Shard maintained its course to the penthouse landing pad.

-…-

As Jack and Ashi approached Aku Tower, they both briefly marveled at the terrible sight of the black and red structure. People and workers came in and out through the front entrance of the building. Security was supplemented by a combination of Beetle Drones, Shadow Minions, and now a hundred-man company of the new Conscript troopers shuffled in the front doors, much to the shock of the surrounding populace.

"Who are they?" Ashi pointed to the armored soldiers in black.

"Conscripts," answered Jack. "Aku enslaved hundreds of thousands to serve as a new part of his army."

Their suits were completely black, save for a red trim on the outline of each armor plate that covered their bodies. These lightweight pads were clamped down on them, secured by a black bodysuit that each trooper wore beneath their armor. The rough contours made them almost unmistakable from one another, appearing completely genderless, without identity. The wide, Y-shaped visors on their helmets were tinted dark red, ensuring no one will recognize who they once were. Leading each twenty-man platoon was a loyal Shadow Minion in a red shinobi shozoku with his whip ready to lash out at the slightest hint of disobedience.

Ashi sorrowed at the sight of young and old men and women being used for such a dastardly purpose. It reminded her too much of her own upbringing. But even then, she wasn't sure if she believed Jack just yet.

"How do we get in?" She asked.

"The lobby and lower floors are open to the public, but we'll need a keycard to get to the higher levels."

"What's up in the higher levels?" Her gaze fell upon the top of the building whose antennae were sticking out its sides like the antlers and horns of Aku's head.

"Your answer."

Entering the building, people cleared the way for the soldiers that flooded the lobby and throughout the building. The lobby led into a wide open atrium with a towering statue of Aku in the midst of it. Its gaze gave all who worked here the feeling they were always being watched. Offices dotted the walls parallel as workers held meetings and appointments with officials of Aku. On the ground, people of various cultures worked to sustain their families and make a living.

Interestingly enough to Jack, X-Model droids served as security guards, lining the walls and entrances. Despite being officially phased out in favor of the superior Beetle Drone and its derivatives, many corporations and militaries favored them due to their practicality in urban environments. Several of them were stolen and used by mafias and Resistance groups alike.

Upon seeing an X-Model watch over a janitor fixing a broken drinking fountain, Jack pickpocketed the robot's keycard when no one was looking. The Ronin and Shinobi then headed for the elevator.

"Kunoichi, remember," he warned. "Do not involve yourself in whatever you are going to see."

"What should I expect?" She asked in curiosity.

"It is here that many of Aku's henchmen come from the stars to seek work here," he taught. "Perhaps their example will teach you something about who he really is."

"Okay…" Ashi took in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

As the pair went up together, Jack used the keycard granting him access to the higher levels, where the gunship full of Okhotniks was flying up to. As he steeled himself for whatever lies in wait on the other side of the door, Ashi looked out at the dreadful skyline through the elevator's viewport. It was nothing like what she was taught to believe about what Aku's hands have created. She was told of great wonders and awe-inspiring sights, but not the dread and melancholy these skyscrapers had. There was no form nor beauty in them as jagged and bulbous shapes and contours were a constant sight. Each structure was erected to instill fear of the Deliverer of Darkness himself.

Prying her sorrowful eyes away from the city sights, her gaze fell upon Jack. More and more, he has proven himself to her that he is not the enemy. He's had plenty of opportunity to kill her, but chose not to. The former Samurai's intent was pure, an act she never anticipated. Above all else, she expressed an… interest… in his unique clothing as she folded her arms and rose an eyebrow at him. As the elevator opened, he caught her staring.

"What?" he questioned.

"Hmm? Oh! Nothing…" She looked away.

Rounding a corner, the pair peeked around seeing a Shard fly up to the landing pad as a landing signal officer waved the aircraft in. Looking around the waiting room, the couple saw that the room was lightly staffed, only a handful of civilians, janitorial personnel, and other flight deck crewmen were around. Seven Destroyer-type Beetle Drones lay offline towards the window on the left. A dozen X-Model security guards silently watched over the room from the sidelines. A bald, grey-skinned secretary put on his red reading glasses and sat in his desk on the right readying his documents for the new arrivals.

The side door of the airship opened as Mikhailovich volunteered to make their presence known. The secretary sat unfazed by the towering man that came up to his desk, for he's seen bigger.

"We are criminal banished from our world," the bounty hunter introduced himself, gripping his mace. "We hear that Aku welcomes those that are like us."

"Most enthusiastically." The secretary smiled. Ever since Scaramouche failed to report back in, Aku needs a new top bounty hunter to fill his needs. "Your new home will be coordinates Six-Twelve-Seventy-One."

A few taps on his computer lit up the large holographic screen displaying a small village. The place was peaceful, one of the handfuls that remained unmarred by Aku's influence. Children played with local animals as the adults took care of their homes. The fact these innocents were nonchalantly offered up to this murderer shocked Ashi as her eyes went wide.

"It is occupied…" complained Mikhailovich.

"Ugh, is that a problem for you?" The secretary couldn't care less about the lives of those people.

The new bounty hunter smiled wide as he got the message.

"No," he grinned. "No problem…"

"The innocent and weak always preyed upon." Jack told Ashi this truth from their hiding place around the corner, not breaking his gaze at the scene before them.

Confident he showed her enough, he turned his back to return to the elevator, planning their escape before any security units pick up on them. So far, the only feasible way out would be the same way they came in. He expected his companion to be his side as he neared the elevator.

She wasn't there.

Turning around, there she still stood leaning around the corner, apparently in some state of shock. Her stare was fixed on the secretary who continued to brief the Okhotnik.

"Okay, uhh, Mikhailovich, you and your men are ready to go!" He clapped in celebration. "You'll need a bounty hunter name to go with your calling."

"'Bounty hunter name?'" He repeated in confusion.

"Yes, so you know, people can remember you by?"

"Hmmm," the alien wondered. "Me thinks we'll go with… Deathblow!"

As the meeting was wrapping up, Jack expressed concern as to why Ashi wasn't following him.

"Kunoichi?" Jack called out. "Kunoichi, let's go!"

She did not obey. She felt an anger well up in her chest as she approached the desk of the receptionist with her fists clenched. A robotic guard that was positioned around the corner took notice.

"Incoming contact, no identification," its monotone voice sounded. Its optics scanned the former Daughter of Aku. "Running DNA scan on subject… Error… unknown blood type detected…"

Jack stood around the corner in shock as Ashi did the unthinkable:

She struck first.

"Excuse me miss," the secretary chided. "Can you run off? I'm in the middle of a mere business… Oof!"

She punched the man right in the face, knocking his red glasses clean off his face as he crumpled to the floor unconscious. The newly anointed Deathblow instinctively raised his mace to strike down the comparatively small woman in front of him. As he did, he missed as he only smashed the desk into bits. She vaulted herself up his weapon, delivering a roundhouse kick to his face, drawing her sword while she was at it.

"Code Red! Code Red!" The X-Model alerted. "Requesting Quick Reaction Teams to Landing Pad Nine-Five ASAP!"

"Oh no…" uttered Jack. He could not believe what he was seeing.

As the robot next to him drew and raised his Type 226 Pistol at Ashi, the Ronin's protective instincts kicked in. He elbowed down on the mechanism's grip on the gun, as Jack grabbed it and turned the pistol to the temple of the X-Model's head as he fired once.

 _Bang!_

As the 5.7mm bullet pierced steel and processor, the deceased robot fell to the ground as the Ronin turned gunman quickly fetched three magazines from the bot's belt pouches, stuffing them into his pockets. Performing a quick, one-handed press check, he ensured the pistol was fully loaded, sans one bullet. Readying the 226 into a strong, right-handed center-axis relock grip, he prepared to engage the remaining eleven X-Models who readied their pistols at their new threats.

As Jack opened fire, the seven Beetle drones that were once lying idle activated and stood up, drawing their leg-blades high in the air. Civilians and staff scattered and ducked for cover as others screamed for help. Ashi stood over the beaten bounty hunter, enraged as she prepared for a stab right between his eyes. Before the final blow was struck, a beetle drone ran up to Ashi as they parried blade-to-blade. The former Daughter of Aku retaliated by jumping high in the air as she dropped right on top of the drone, driving her sister's katana down into the drone's head, right in its CPU. It dropped dead as the remaining six picked up where their fallen left off.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Four more security bots dropped with clean headshots in a split second. Jack rolled on the ground and took cover behind a white couch. He fired from underneath as bullets from security shot through the sofa and around Jack. Taking down another robotic guard by the knees, it dropped face-first into the floor as he finished it off with a headshot. Repositioning himself behind a large concrete planter, security retaliated, firing on the Ronin's position. They missed as their rounds only nicked past the foliage, giving Jack time to return fire.

Ashi found herself caught between two Beetles as they swung at her, but to no avail. She dove out of the way as the pair wound up taking each other out in a rare case of friendly fire. She swung her sword to the left, cleaving another drone in half from the waist as the motor oil shot through broken pipes, staining the once clean floor, streaking across her face and body. The remaining three regrouped and adjusted their team tactics.

As another pair of X-models drew close, Jack pushed the pistol of the one closest to him over his head and away as it fired, the bullet narrowly missing his head. Firing from the hip twice, the armor-piercing rounds shot into the chest and power unit, disabling the droid for good. After taking another down with a bullet to its head, Jack reloaded a fresh twenty-round magazine in preparation for what comes next.

Ashi grabbed the mace of the fallen bounty hunter and swung it around hard, releasing it, sending the spiked weapon flying. It blasted through the chest of one, before it caved in the head of another. The remaining drone fell with a single slash, decapitated as its black oils spilled on the once clean floor.

Only four more security droids left.

Ashi pitched in, throwing two of her kunai, landing them perfectly in between the eyes of two bots as they sputtered offline. One gave covering fire for another who ran towards the red alarm button towards the wall. Jack retaliated as he dove towards the ground, rolling forward, as he readied his Type 226 at the ready. The first bullet destroyed the pistol of the other robot, landing right down the barrel into the chamber. The second shot through the security droid's head, into the shoulder of the other as its hand missed the alarm by inches.

The angered assassin finished the X-model off with a subsequent decapitation with Arya's sword. The room was nearly silent as the only thing to be heard was the cries of staff and civilian alike who ducked down away from the action. Calming down, Ashi walked back to the desk of the secretary. The holoscreen took several stray bullets as the image flickered. Before it went away, the live feed of the village faded as the mother of the children playing outside called her kids in for dinner. The screen went black, as the rogue assassin saw only her black reflection. Her face was still streaked with black motor oil from the Beetle Drones. She panted heavily at what she just did as Jack stood far off, angry with her decisions.

"Samurai… I…" she tried to explain as she approached him, walking past the unconscious Mikhailovich, but Jack seemed to only raise his gun at her.

She froze in her tracks, as his scowl made his choice very clear.

 _Bang!-!-!_

Warm blood splattered down Ashi's body as her eyes went black.

But alas, she wasn't dead. Opening her eyes, the young woman found that he didn't fire at her, but at the bounty hunter that raised his obscenely large revolver at her back. Deathblow fell to the ground again, clutching the gunshot wound on his neck. His comrades sprang into action from the Shard gunship, raising their weapons. Jack followed up firing in their direction as Ashi raised her sword.

A stray bullet ricocheted off the interior of the gunship, hitting the unfortunate pilot in the head, causing him to lose control of his craft. The pair of Okhotniks fell back into the cabin, losing their balance as the gunship spiraled out of control into a towering, animated propaganda board of Aku laughing at the general public. The ship impacted the demon's holographic face, exploding on contact, killing all aboard. A brilliant show of lightning arced as the board deactivated in flames.

"We have to go, now!" Jack shouted as they heard footsteps shuffling the floor below them as additional gunships took to the skies on an intercept course for the couple's position. Everyone heard the shots.

As Jack turned around, reinforcements were already on top of them. A Beetle Drone reactivated temporarily as it crawled up to the alarm button, jabbing its leg-blade into it. Red lights and a high-pitched series of beeps flooded the room.

It was time to go.

An X-Model security droid readied his 226 Pistol as it was perfectly trained on Jack's face. It fired once as he had no time to dodge out of the way. Time seemed to slow down as he saw the bullet spiraling towards him. Engraved on its tip was the antlered face of Aku, laughing. Jack saw his end coming as it drew near. But as Fate would have it, it was not the rogue Samurai's time yet.

 _Clang!-!-!_

The unexpected slash from a katana intervened, splitting the bullet in two. One half hitting a window, the other grazing past the Ronin's head, taking a few strands of his long, jet black hair with it as it flew into the horizon.

Ashi landed from her leap on front of Jack as she commanded, "Stay behind me!"

He stood in shock and awe at her intervention. She had no reason to, but she just saved his life in the nick of time. Raising his handgun, he followed close behind her as she charged, intercepting hostile gunfire with her sword as he shot down any drones and robots that got near.

Rounding the corner from whence they came, the elevators were busy bringing up additional reinforcements. Two fireteams of Conscripts readied their A-22s as they neared the floor. Seeing no other way out, Jack looked out the window. He saw that the side of Aku Tower was sloped and what lies at the halfway point of it, was a set of scaffolding he and Ashi could use to escape down to ground level. She caught on to his plan.

He fired twice into the window, as Ashi followed up with a kick at the glass, shattering it. They put away their weapons as the two made a leap of faith down, sliding against the side of the building. The Conscripts assembled a firing line at the broken window and opened fire, but their lack of proper weapons training and experience caused their energy shots to go all over the place.

As they slid and dodged, the pair went wide-eyed as another gunship began bearing down on them, firing a series of red-hot plasma shells at their position. The explosion was significant enough to send them flying off the building's side into the city depths below. They held each other in their arms as they screamed and fell right into the murky green River of Aku seven stories down.

The blaster fire stopped as two Shard gunships investigated the scene.

-…-

"Briar Five-One and Five-Two, this is Archangel. Gimme a SITREP on suspects, over."

A man's voice came over the radio announcing, "This is Five-One, solid copy. Intercepting last known position now."

A second Shard flew in formation as a woman pitched in, "Briar Five-Two reporting in, trailing your starboard, Five-One."

The lead gunship flew low altitude over the green river, as the nose section of the aircraft opened up revealing a scanning device. A wide grid of red lasers lit up the river, searching for any sign of the Ronin and Shinobi. The results came back negative after several sweeps of the immediate area.

"Uhh, Archangel this is Five-One," voiced the pilot. "Scanner results are coming back inconclusive. Either they are dead or whatever's in the river got 'em, how copy?"

"Archangel to all Blackbriar Five callsigns, solid copy." Command just received an emergency situation as Archangel announced, "Your flight is to be redirected to Aku Tower Two-Eight for immediate CASEVAC of wounded personnel. Get on it! Out!"

"Roger that sir, Blackbriar's en route. Out."

Switching their radios to private mode, the two gunship pilots conversed with one another. This was one of the few times these longtime friends got to speak with one another without having to deal with protocol and their commanders yelling in their ears.

"Who the hell were those guys, James?" Five-Two announced her concerns.

"I dunno Linda," Five-One shook his head. "Whoever they were, they're gone now."

As the pilots neared the shot up landing zone, she had to ask, "You think it was probably the Samurai? We got a bunch of sliced and diced bots up there and Sanderson got shot down."

"That is a negative, Briar Five-Two," he coldly responded. "It's been fifty years, no way he's back. There's no way…"

-…-

Jack and Ashi washed up at a sewer entrance a long way from their fight. As they struggled to shore, pair were surprised and grateful they somehow survived. Jack picked up his hat that drifted on by the river as Ashi slumped herself against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Jack stood with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily as well. Their eyes met one another's as their breathing slowly but steadily returned to the norm.

With one last breath, Jack's brow furrowed as he grabbed Ashi by the shoulders and tossed her to the wall opposite. Shocked that her companion was now assaulting her again, she drew her last kunai that was strapped into her waist to defend herself. He only grabbed onto her wrists as they were pinned above her head.

"What were you **thinking**?!" He shouted.

Looking down, she nervously responded, "I… I… I don't know…"

"That was very dangerous and irresponsible!" He let go of her as she returned her dagger into its sheath.

Having had enough, she retaliated, "Yeah?! Well I do not see the 'legendary' Samurai Jack coming to anyone's aid!"

He stepped back and gasped at her accusation.

"I'm not saying for a minute that Aku is the evil one," she pointed. "But the fact that you were willing to let those thugs have their way with innocents says a great deal about you as the evil one! You should have done something, anything!"

Once again, the former Samurai knew she was right. Just like he had with the denizens of New Jericho, he nearly let evil beings go free in their slaughter of others. Her words were the same excuses he told himself justifying all the good deeds he did in his life.

"I did… what I thought was right…" Ashi confidently confessed. Looking up at Jack, she exclaimed, "You're as bad as Aku if he is who you say he is!"

Taking in a deep breath, the ashamed Ronin responded, "Once again, I am sorry for harming you. I know you are conflicted with everything I have proven to you. I know that you have realized for yourself what is right from wrong, even if you won't confess of it yet. Please, let us move on from this."

"Like I have a choice…" he stopped as she said this.

"You always have a choice… You could have let those people die like you accused me, but you chose to act on your own. _You_ saved them."

"I guess you're right about that…" she relented.

"I am still determined to teach you what is right, nothing short of the truth. It is up to you to act on it."

Before moving on, they checked their weapons. Ashi's katana still lay secured on her back as her last kunai lay in its place. She chose to retain the empty pair of holsters for safekeeping. Jack unloaded his Type 226 Pistol, making sure it was still functional after the fall. Two full magazines in his pockets and a half-empty one loaded into the gun.

-…-

As Ronin and Shinobi passed through the marketplace they entered from, it was still busy with people shopping and eating, until the Conscripts of Aku arrived. They marched down the streets commanded by Shadow Minions, bringing martial law to a whole new level. People scurried and cleared the way for them as Jack and Ashi hid in the crowds, avoiding getting noticed.

"We need to get out of this city," whispered Ashi.

"Yes, I concur," nodded Jack as he adjusted the brim of his hat, hiding his face.

Before the couple could plan their escape, an all too familiar eerie hum filled the air. Jack knew the noise. He heard it many times before from each time he faced off against Aku. Looking around, he was nowhere to be seen. People froze in place as they looked up at the video billboards and holographic screens that littered the rooftops and sides of buildings. The vast networks and lanes of skycars abruptly stopped mid-flight to turn to watch and listen. The advertisements and propaganda that were displayed changed to view the fiery red and orange insides of Aku's castle. Jack scowled at the sight as Ashi stood in awe.

 _Wait. Is this my chance to… see… him?_ The former assassin wondered.

"A-k-u-u-u…" The citizens muttered in unison.

"Aku!" The Ronin shouted in anger.

"Aku…" the former assassin's voice carried a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

The images changed on screen to a painting of Kyoto. The palace and village were recreated in loving detail, bringing out a tear from Jack's eyes. The dark demon began the following narration:

"Long ago in a distant land," his mighty voice thundered through the city as the people stood silently as all listened in. The images changed to a towering rendition of Aku, in all of his dark glory, as he stood behind a steady sunrise. He continued, "I, Aku, the shapeshifting Master of Darkness…"

The screen changed to a terrifying artwork of Aku's devastation of Japan. The amorphous mass of darkness shifted into a fanged octopus tearing down the once beautiful city, as archers struggled with their feeble weapons as man, woman, and child scrambled for cover.

"… unleashed an unspeakable evil!" He proudly spat.

Jack clenched his fists in anger as the Shogun of Sorrows continued his discourse.

"But, a foolish Scottish warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth with a pathetic army to oppose me!"

"Wait, what?!" Jack stared up in confusion as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. They were not deceiving him. A portrait of his wheelchair-bound and elderly friend, The Scotsman, came on screen. Behind him stood a mighty army of his stout daughters, Knights on alien rhinos, and Gladiators in main battle tanks.

 _Ka-Boom! Ka-Boom! Ka-Boom!_

The portraits changed to prerecorded footage of the fierce battle at the citadel of the antagonist himself. Cannon fire, machine-gun bursts, and the proud screams of men and women alike filled the air as the Resistance movement stood together in a blaze of glory.

"Before any real blows were struck, I tore the pitiful 'Zintaris Resistance Alliance' apart and blasted their idiotic leader to dust, ensuring my evil remains law!"

The footage that followed showed the slaughter of hundreds as they fell by Aku's hand, before it displayed the leader of the Resistance himself being incinerated by a beam of red-hot energy from Aku's eyes. Jack gritted his teeth in anger as Ashi stood in total shock of what was displayed. She shook her head in disbelief and slowly backpedaled at what she witnessed. And then, he himself showed up as the camera changed to Aku in his throne. He sat proudly as his gargantuan arms gripped his seat.

"Now any fool that dares challenge me again, I have this much to tell you; your Resistance movement is dead, for your leader is dead, and now, your hope is dead! I… AM THE ONE, TRUE MASTER! Let this meager demonstration of my power be a lesson to all who dare defy me again!"

He raised his arms high and gave a nightmare inducing laugh that shook the stars. Jack bowed his head as a tear slipped from his eye from the news that hit him hard. His longtime friend and ally, is now another casualty and another memory lost to the war on Aku.

"Finally, I have this much to say for all of you…" Aku pressed on. "You are all expected to respect and obey the words of my new army. Conscripts? Your orders are clear. Serve me well, and I will let you and your families live. Disobey, and you will share a fate infinitely worse than death itself… NOW G-O-O-O!"

Life returned to normal as the billboards and screens resumed usual activities. New enlistment posters were erected for positions in the Military of Aku. People murmured and worried as to what these new soldiers can do. They saw a brief glimpse of their firepower when Jack and Ashi's reckless assault of Aku Tower took place.

"Samurai?" Ashi called out. She caringly placed her hand on the grieving warrior's shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"We need to go. Now," he sternly spoke.

"Jack, I'm sorry, for everything," her voice was sincere.

"No," he replied, keeping his back to her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's leave this place. I'm not coming back."

"Okay."

As the pair wandered the populated streets together, the former Samurai still wondered how they were going to leave. Military units now controlled all the gates and freeways outbound. More gunships flooded the skies like buzzards as more drones and soldiers took to the streets. Part of Ashi still denied the terrible sights she just saw. Aku was once a God to her, a creator, a father to all. But now? She witnessed firsthand his true colors. No matter how much she tried to deny it, one truth stood with certainty:

Jack is _right_.

But what is to be done? She wondered as she looked on to her depressed companion. She saw him more and more as a victim to Aku's tyranny, like she was.

Walking past several intersections and streets, the pair made note of a family struggling with their mobile home on the opposite side of the street from where they stood. The hood of the vehicle was popped open, as a stocky, middle-aged Caucasian man with short, greying hair struggled to find the problem. His wife and child remained inside as the man's father stood by his side, trying to solve the problem. Jack paid them no mind as Ashi turned in interest. The veteran too picked up on the sight. Even from where he stood, he could tell what the problem was and he knew how to fix it.

 _Loose battery connectors, old fuses, and sparkplugs…_ he concluded. Jack can fix it in less than a few minutes.

Not wishing to go off without him knowing again, Ashi faced Jack, suggesting, "We should help them out."

"No point," he remarked. "Someone will come along…"

As he turned to walk away, Ashi grabbed his shoulder and gave him a rebuke that will echo in his mind for eternity.

"Someone has come along…"

Before he could respond, she jumped on top of the lamp post next to him, before she made a long leap over to the one on the other side of the busy street. She dropped down next to the two men attempting to fix the family mobile home, as they stood in surprise at her intrusion.

"Wait! No," she raised her hands, proving she isn't a threat. Placing her hand on her heart, she said, "I'm here to help."

"Do you know how to fix this engine?" The father asked in a hoarse voice. Despite his gray hair and age, he was quite well-built.

"Well, no," she confessed. "But I'd like to help!"

The men looked to each other in bewilderment. No one just helps random strangers out in the City of Aku.

"Well, okay," the stocky man agreed. "Just… be careful, okay?"

"Sure will!" Ashi smiled.

Jack stood with his arms folded at the scene before him. Even after everything she did to him, she has proven herself as a kind, helpful, and strong-willed person, much like himself.

She's like you! Very much like you! Extor's comment about the two of them was the first thing that came into the troubled man's mind. Realizing that she will not leave until she succeeds in helping this family with their vehicle, Jack crossed the street when traffic cleared to render assistance.

"Well, this should be good…" The aging father concluded. He folded his arms at the sight of a man in a purple and grey suit and fedora walking up to them.

"Be at peace," Jack raised his hand apprehensively. "She's with me."

"This is not the city you take a girlfriend out on a date for, young man."

"Wha-No!" This repeated insinuation about the two of them was getting on his nerves now. "She's just my… _travel companion_..."

"Uh-huh," he shook his head as he sarcastically remarked, "And I'm the father of a famous animator and cartoon director."

"Look," Jack tried to keep his tone even and calm. "I know how to fix your truck if you just learn to trust me."

"Trust is earned, young man, and so far, all I have seen is two strangers offering to do something to the family mobile home."

"Your battery connectors and sparkplugs are loose," the Ronin pointed out. "Also, your fuses need changing. Tighten them down, and your engine will work again."

Father and son did as the stranger suggested as Ashi gave them room to work. They did just as Jack instructed as he stood by them, pointing out which part goes where. After a few minutes of work, the results came clear.

"Okay, honey!" the younger man called to his wife. "Fire it up!"

She turned the key and the engine sputtered to life, much to the family's resulting cheers.

"I suppose we were wrong to judge you," the senior folded his arms and walked over to the couple. "Allow me to introduce myself; Borisovich Tartakovsky, at your service. This here is my son Gennady."

"But, everyone just calls me, 'Genndy,'" he shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you!" Ashi smiled and clasped her hands up to her chest. "I'm Kunoichi and this is my friend, Jack…"

"… son!" he nervously intervened. He was afraid of letting his name be known again. "My name is Jackson!"

"Okay," Genndy nodded. "Inside are my wife, Dawn, and my son, Jake."

"If it is not too much hassle," the young assassin asked. "Can we… hitch a ride?"

"Oh, well of course!" The man was ecstatic. "We can spare some, oh?"

His father Boris motioned for him to come over to the other side of the truck.

"Excuse us for a moment," The gray-haired man said.

Finding themselves out of earshot, the father confronted his son about being so quick to take in hitchhikers.

"Gennady, moy syn, you know why we cannot take them," Boris quietly informed his son.

"I understand, otets, but I cannot leave them," Genndy reasoned out. "Look at them, they are clearly in a bad situation and need our help. You always taught me to serve others who serve me."

"Fine," he gave in. "But at the first sign of trouble from them, they're out. Vy ponimayete?"

"Da."

Meeting back with the odd couple that patiently waited for them, Boris spoke first.

"Apologies for the delay, you are free to join us!"

"Thank you for your kindness," Jack respectfully bowed.

As they shook hands, the party boarded the mobile home and headed out of the City of Aku together. Their lengthy journey even took them out of Japan via ferry and back into the Asian continent, where they travelled for many days together. For the first time in a while, Jack and Ashi were able to peacefully rest from the turmoil from Aku's latest crackdown.

As Jack chowed down on borscht with Jake and Dawn as prepared by Genndy, Ashi let her hand wave in the air out the window from where she sat as the vehicle rode along the empty highway. The thrill was not as exhilarating as when she rode the mighty Sea Serpent with Jack, but it nonetheless brought a kind smile across her face as she saw the sun set ahead of her. Boris looked behind him from his driver's seat briefly at the scene. He was understandably still edgy about the guests to the family, especially since Ashi was clearly armed with a sword, but trusted them both equally well.

-…-

Nighttime came upon the face of the earth as the family and couple travelled to a nearby forest where they found a stable enough clearing to set up camp at. They extended the sun roof over the camp area as tents and chairs were set up. Boris was impressed with how easily Jack was able to get a campfire up and going. To the former Samurai's pleasant surprise, he found Ashi playing catch with Jake using a softball he always carried on his person. Dawn laughed with her husband at how adorable the sight was.

"So, I take it you and her are… _together_?" the wife winked at Jack.

"Heh, if only I had a credit chit for every time someone said that about us," Jack joked.

"Well, you gotta admit, you two would be perfect together!"

Jack tried to look away at the suggestion.

"Hey! Jackson!" Genndy shouted. "Why don't you join me for a brief walk in the woods?"

"Yes, of course, Gennady."

"Hun?" He spoke with Dawn. "We will only be a few minutes."

As camp was finished up, husband and Ronin travelled through the woods together, before coming to a stop near a cliff. Even though it was dark, the moon and starlight lit up the beautiful landscape of rivers, trees, and grand mountains. They took a seat at the edge appreciating nature's beauty. Wildlife was nearly absent save for the owls that hooted from the trees and deer that drank from the river that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Smiled Genndy.

"Yes, it is," Jack smiled as he took off his hat. "It is a rare thing to see the land unmarred by Aku's taint upon the world."

"Have you heard about those Conscripts?"

His smile dropped as he replied, "Yes."

"Crazy what that man is capable of…"

"And I fear it will get worse before it gets better…" Jack sorrowed

Turning over to Jack, the family man uttered, "It won't get worse if you simply stand for others like you used to, _Samurai Jack_."

The bearded man's eyes snapped open at this comment. How did he know? Is this why he decided to help him and Ashi? Will he go and try to tell anyone else?

"Relax, droog moy," he assured. "I'm not going to sell you out or anything."

"How… how did you know?" The former Samurai asked.

"Even with that beard and pimp suit, it was obvious. I'm surprised nobody picked up on that yet. You have this seriousness; this look in your eye, this… aura… that tells a whole story about you more than your words ever will. My father kept telling me about all of your adventures ever since I was very young. I knew it was truly you, even though we have never met." Standing up to return to camp, he finished his saying. "I don't know why you disappeared on a world that needed you most, nor do I know what happened to that mythical sword of yours, but we all need you to come back. Times have gotten worse without you, and people die every day standing up to Aku in your honor."

"I don't know if I can do that yet." Jack knew the truth. "Let's just say, just between you and me, that the loss of my sword is linked with my disappearance."

"The sword is only a tool," he wisely taught. "What power has it compared to the hand that wields it? Evil is clever and deception is its most powerful weapon. Let the sword guide you to your fate, but let your mind set free the path to your destiny."

Jack was astonished with the words of his new friend. He was right. Right in more ways the veteran was willing to admit.

"Those words, those _exact_ words were what my father taught me long ago." He remembered the day too well. It was when he freed his father and countless others from a horde of Shadow Minions in the crystal mines of Aku so long ago, before his time travel to the future.

"Really? That just happens to be an old Japanese proverb."

Before the men could converse any further, a rustling noise came from the bushes as it scurried to camp. Fearing danger, Jack and Genndy ran back from whence they came. Jack drew his Type 226 as Genndy remembered where he placed the family rifle and shotgun.

Upon arriving back at the scene, they found Ashi and Boris standing back-to-back near the campfire. She had her sword drawn at the ready as Boris readied his scoped SKS carbine as his son ran inside to grab his weapon. Dawn kept Jake safe inside the bedroom with her own pistol ready.

"Heard it too?" Ashi whispered to Boris.

"Da," he nodded.

Upon seeing Jack and Gennady return, the former assassin confronted her companion.

"Jackson? This is the third time now," she feared as she returned her sword and folded her arms at Jack. "I see something or someone out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn… It's gone. Someone is watching us in the woods."

The Ronin placed his fedora down on a nearby lawn chair as he raised his pistol at the ready. He heard the rustling, too as it got closer and closer. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus harder to discern its location.

 _North… northwest!_ The pitter-patter of light footsteps came from that direction. Whatever the creature was, it was surely neither mechanical nor human. Emerging from the woods, the intruder introduced himself.

A lone, white wolf stood tall in curiosity as it approached the camp slowly.

"Chyort!" Cursed Boris. "Eto volk!"

Genndy emerged from the entrance with his Remington shotgun pointed at the animal's direction. Ashi stood by the campfire with her katana raised to her side. Jack on the other hand recognized this animal. The red scars on its hide and fur prove this was the same animal he befriended when he was wounded from his first fight with the Daughters of Aku.

"Oh no!" Jack shouted. "He's a friend!"

Those were words no sane man would ever say about wild predators.

"What?" Boris looked in disbelief.

"How can you be sure?!" Ashi was unconvinced.

"The scars. I met this one when we were in the wilderness, Kunoichi!"

First the Sea Serpent, now a wild wolf, Jack was really pushing his luck as to how much she can believe.

The men of the Tartakovsky's lowered their weapons hesitantly. They had no reason to, but trusted Jack's familiarity with the wolf.

"It's me," Jack introduced himself to the wild canine. "Do you remember?"

The wolf responded with a series of licks to his face as Jack petted the animal. Ashi put away her weapon as did the others. The wolf raised his brow at Ashi, before giving her a low growl. He sensed something different about this human.

Figuring out who he was growling to, Jack asked sternly, "Do you _trust_ her?"

The wolf walked up to Ashi as she kneeled down at the animal so they practically were face-to-face with one another. She was nervous as the creature sniffed her and growled. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as her hand slowly inched towards her dagger. He bared his teeth as Boris and Genndy questioned the wild carnivore's intentions, raising their guns again. The lone wolf's next move puzzled all but Jack.

He started licking her right in the face.

"Ack! W-What is this? Stop!" She frantically raised her hands to swat the animal away, but he playfully pressed on, tackling her to the ground, knocking the kunai out of her grip.

The men laughed at the sight as Dawn and Jake emerged giggling at Ashi's predicament, too.

"What's happening?! Am I going to die?! I don't wanna be eaten!" A variety of other nonsensical complaints she did utter out as the wild dog continued to lick her face.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Jack. "He likes you!"

"Stop laughing…" she whined. Finding her strength again, she managed to push the strong animal off of her as she wiped her face off of the spittle. "Ugh! You befriended this monster?!"

"He's not a monster," assured the former Samurai. "He's good! Like you!"

"Okay," Borisovich spoke up as he slung his SKS to his back. "One thing we pick up you two, but I'm not letting that animal inside. If you two want to keep him around, he sleeps outside. Da?"

"Da," Jack replied.

As the family emerged and settled together around the campfire for dinner, Ashi was hesitant to let this wolf remain by her side, but eventually got comfortable as she too began stroking his head and back gently. It's steak for tonight as Genndy tossed the wolf a raw one to eat.

"My son tells me you two have been on some adventures together, no?" said Boris.

"That… is one way of putting it," Ashi opened up, rolling her eyes away.

"More than I'm able to talk about," Jack smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see," Boris nodded. "I bet the wolf has something to do with it?"

"Yes."

"Well, just so you know where we are going, we are headed over to the town of Azure. Pick up supplies. You know how it is."

"We can help with the lifting," Ashi offered with a smirk.

"Very kind of you, young lady," the senior complimented. "I suppose we will let you tag along for one more stop."

"We would be grateful," Jack bowed his head. "We will head out on our own from there."

"So, any family out from where you two are from?" Dawn asked.

Gennady stopped eating as he looked up at Jack. He knew of the tragedy of the Samurai's homeland.

"Well, not really," Jack sorrowed. "They are long gone. Just another memory…"

"Not anymore," Ashi scooted away from Jack. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Oh. Aku, I take it?" The wife politely asked.

"Yes," the couple unknowingly spoke in synchrony.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She apologized as she shared a quote. "Well, I have a little saying to share, if it helps; 'goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart is a memory, and there, you'll always be.'"

"That's… lovely…" Ashi struggled to smile. "Where's that from?"

"Silly you!" Dawn teased. "You have never seen 'The Fox and the Hound?'"

"I… don't know what that is…" she raised an eyebrow.

"It is a children's cartoon from, oh, over a century ago now?"

"If I remember carefully, that one was rather depressing," Jack humored.

"Well, it surely beats the 'Aku's Fairy Tales' propaganda he shells out," everyone had to agree with Dawn on that one, except Ashi who had no knowledge of these things.

"We should get some shut eye soon for the trip tomorrow," Genndy pitched in.

"Agreed. Where shall we rest?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you two will be sharing that tent together," Borisovich pointed. "I'm sure you both won't mind…"

Jack and Ashi were nervous at the mention of this. Never in the past week-and-a-half have they slept anywhere within arm's reach of one another. They silently wished it didn't have to be this way, but respected the man's wishes. Genndy and Dawn giggled at the implications at what could happen to the pair as their son Jake looked on at his parents, not comprehending what's going on.

As Ronin and Shinobi walked inside their tent, Dawn high-fived her father-in-law.

"Oh, Dawn? Will you please take Jake inside for his rest?" He suggestively raised his eyebrows and smiled as he said, "Just so he won't hear the… _noise_ … tonight…"

"Of course," she winked back.

Inside the tent, the lone wolf joined them, too, making the space more cramped than it really was. There was only one mattress and two pillows with a large blanket. They were going to have to share. Ashi set aside her sword and sheathed dagger as she lied down first, as Jack removed his shoes and jacket, setting them aside, joining Ashi in bed. Their faces were too close to each other's for comfort.

"It's a… little crowded…" Jack remarked.

"Yeah…" she added. As she shifted around, finding a comfortable position to sleep, something long and hard pressed against her belly. "Oh! Something's poking me."

Looking down, Jack found that the grip of his handgun snaked its way out of his belt and pressed up against her.

"I am so sorry!" He frantically apologized. They faintly heard the stifled laughs of the Tartakovsky's outside. They heard everything going on.

Tossing the firearm next to Ashi's sword, they pair shared one last look in each other's eyes as they lulled themselves to sleep with the wolf cradling himself on top of them.

The next day, Genndy himself opened up the tent of the couple and smiled at the precious sight. The couple had unknowingly rolled in their sleep on top of one another as Ashi buried herself in Jack's shoulder and her leg wrapped around his waist. They both had their arms around the wolf that slowly woke himself up, leaving the tent. The pair awakened too, in surprise at their compromising position.

"So," Gennady started. "Just 'travel companions,' eh?"

"What?" Jack chagrined. "Oh…"

"I'm so sorry!" Ashi stood up blushing, grabbing her belongings as she left.

"We got to get a move on, it's a brand new day!" The family man cheered.

The wolf gave a low whine to Jack as he petted his canine companion one last time before the lone animal headed off back to the wilderness. The three smiled as nature took its course. The party packed up their camping gear and prepared to leave for Azure.

-…-

Back on the road again, Boris drove as he noticed large plumes of smoke down the road.

"O moy Bog," he muttered.

"What's wrong, dad?" His son turned in concern.

"I don't think Azure's around anymore…"

Driving up to the city limits, Dawn shielded the eyes of her son from the terrible scene. The native Cerulean people were slaughtered and the village decimated. The once blur fur that covered their bodies was now stained with their own blood. Parking the mobile home next to the barely standing gas station, the men exited with their weapons in tow, ready for anything. Ashi came out wondering what has happened.

As father and son checked for survivors, Jack took this opportunity to teach Ashi one last time as they walked down the terrorized town. Claw marks on the dirt indicated the deployment of Beetle Drones. Slash marks and dismemberment on the bodies was purely of their handiwork. The Ronin explained this proof to Ashi, as they walked through the desolate dirt roads together.

"Catastrophe, devastation, carnage," he breathed.

"Enough." She turned her back at him. "I've seen enough."

"Do you believe now?"

She has seen it all now. The ruined forest, The City of Aku, Extor's testimony, the fearsome announcement by the Overlord himself, and now this. She cannot deny it any further.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she finally confessed, "Yes."

Jack sighed in relief.

"What can we do?"

 _It's time… to find my sword,_ he believed. But how could he? His Sakai, or the Samurai spirit dropped along with it. He knew all the innocent blood on his hands and his internal imbalance made him unworthy to wield it once again, even if he could search for it. His answer made it clear.

"Nothing," he responded.

"What?!" Ashi was shocked at his choice of words. "What do you mean, 'nothing?' We have to do something!"

"I have fought Aku for ages. I've seen countless innocents die," he explained. He turned his back on her as he went on. "I've lived this nightmare for what seems like an eternity. There is no way to defeat him. There is no hope, no way out…"

Ashi was unimpressed with his show of cowardice. The man who had inspired hope for many now lost his own. Before she could argue with him on the matter, a voice cried out from the debris.

"Help… help…" a Cerulean groaned. Genndy and Boris showed up on the scene shortly afterwards with medical supplies from the local clinic and a few handfuls of survivors by their side.

Ronin and Shinobi followed the cries of pain and suffering to their source as they cleared the rubble, finding a badly injured man underneath. As grievous as his wounds were, they were more than survivable if medical treatment came soon enough. His gaze was blurry, for he saw a few of his people huddle around him. Four humans came to his aid, but one he recognized the most. It was him.

"You've come back, at last," he weakly smiled as he fought to sit up. "Samurai Jack… You've come!"

No longer was the mention of the former Samurai's name a curse to Ashi anymore, as she turned her head to raise a brow and smile at Jack. He only stood up uncaring of the man's praises. Boris caught on as to who his guest for the past few days really was as he argued with his son in Russian as to why he didn't tell him that it was Jack they were ferrying all along.

"What happened?" Ashi asked in concern as she kept pressure on the Cerulean's wounds.

He coughed as he answered, "They… they took all the children…"

She gasped in horror at the mention that the young were taken away from their families.

"Where?" Jack coldly inquired. Even though he was not completely invested on saving them, he still in his heart desired to.

"The… factory," he turned towards its direction. "A Mega-Robot… called himself the Dominator… hit us with some kind of shock charge… took the children while his machines finished us off…"

"Jack! We need to go help!" Ashi desperately suggested.

"What can we do?" Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head. "There is no point, no way… Ow!"

Boris smacked the Ronin across his face.

"Svoloch!" He cursed. "You are _Samurai Jack_ , and you refuse to help these people in their time of need?!"

"Samurai, if you won't help these people," Ashi crossed her arms as she said, _"I will."_

"Heh. She's like you, very much like you!" Genndy smiled at her confidence.

 _That saying again,_ Jack thought. _Ancestors, if this is some kind of sign, please let me know…_

"Fine, let's go," he gave in. Jack was certainly not looking forward to this, but it was his duty to.

"We will search for and aid the survivors," Borisovich proudly offered. "Gennady! Patch that man's wounds up!"

-…-

Officially, these factories were the source of renewable energy for many cities and towns like Azure. Large silos were interconnected by a series of pipes and rails extending through the facility. But what goes on inside closed doors is quite disturbing. Illicit and disgusting experiments were done in places like these. The screams and blood were silenced behind soundproofed walls and laboratories.

In this power plant, the cybernetic monster known as the Dominator continued his work. His position in the Military of Aku was to conduct research on more… organic… means of fighting the Samurai. It was he who suggested using slaves for Conscripts. Now, he's beaten and forged a new unit of soldiers to exterminate Samurai Jack. As he toiled, a video conference between him and Aku was initiated.

"Dominator," the demon spoke. "How goes the experiments?"

"Very well, Master," he bowed. His red armor and helmet hid his pleasure in his duty. "The first legion of Task Force Blue is combat ready."

"Excellent," he smiled. "But I need a demonstration… How can you be sure these kids will defeat the Samurai?"

"The control chips will not falter as long as the signal's kept steady. He can't harm an innocent, and these brats are as innocent as they can be."

"Do not fail me…" he sneered as the conference ended.

"Like hell I will…" the Dominator brushed off.

Returning back to his next project, a Beetle Drone came up to him with a report. Holographic projections lit from its chest, displaying a map and a set of coordinates.

"Dominator, we have located the City of Sparta," it monotonously spoke. "Map grid: One-Zero-Zero-Four-Zero-Two. One hundred and twenty-four klicks southwest, through a narrow ravine, in the mountain range."

The hulking man smiled. For the longest time, the Spartans have been a significant thorn in the side of Aku's reign for over fifty years now. While not officially affiliated with the Alliance, their pro-Samurai stance on the war on Aku has been made notoriously public and clear. Their city has been difficult to locate as their experienced troops routinely use unorthodox and guerilla-style fighting tactics, then vanish without a trace. This news definitely pleased the man in his efforts.

"Shall we send Grand Overlord Aku the coordinates?" Inquired the mechanism.

"Negative, Unit Two-Two-Four," he commanded. "I want to give Aku a smoldering gift, not another thorn. Just take the whole garrison with you and wipe out that city! They won't see what's coming…"

The Beetle saluted, "Roger, roger."

-…-

As Jack and Ashi headed for the factory on foot, they stopped and took cover behind the desert rocks and shrubbery as a massive Beetle Drone swarm opened up their wings and flew off in the direction opposite from them.

"I guess there go the culprits," Ashi spoke in a hushed tone.

"This place is now left wide open, should give us plenty of time to find those children," Jack exited cover and made a beeline for the entrance with Ashi. She couldn't help but feel concerned as to where those war machines are headed to.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"They are not the priority, just focus on finding those children," he reminded.

"Okay, okay," she panted.

Making it inside the complex through an unchecked hole in the fence, the couple searched for the Cerulean children. The pumps and whistles of machinery were all to be heard. The ground thudded in rhythm as electric turbines discharged into large coils of wiring. The former assassin kept her hands close, expecting anything to jump out at them at any second. The Ronin kept calm as he tried to discern where the best possible location of the children would be.

Looking out from his control tower viewport, the Dominator made note of the two intruders in his facility. He had special access to security camera feeds and intelligence. Even though the world never knew and denied it, he theorized that the gunman that attacked Aku Tower was Samurai Jack himself.

"Looks like Aku will get his demonstration sooner than expected," he believed. His interest peaked as he saw the Ronin's female companion. "And who's your _sweetheart_?"

Turning over to his control panel, he tinkered with the dials and switches, releasing his latest test subjects. The unwitting pair stopped and gave notice to large warehouse doors opening up to them with a hiss of steam from the motors. Alarms blared, as the occupants were made clear:

The Cerulean youth.

Were they alive? Are they hurt? What's wrong with them? The questions encircled the Ronin and Shinobi's minds. The children all stood up straight, but were apparently asleep. They were neatly arranged in succeeding rows and columns, filling the warehouse they were stored in from wall-to-wall. The hairs on their heads were styled like a bull's horns, reminding Ashi of her fallen sister, Alana. Jack could only wonder as to why she was getting a little teary eyed at the sight. As they stood in place, the pair fell for the trap.

Robotic fingers slowly cranked up dials and flipped switches. The Dominator fully knew of the Samurai's advanced and superhuman senses. He had no reason to believe his female companion was just as, if not better skilled than he is. He saw the recordings of her dicing up Beetles and intercepting gunfire with nothing more than a sword. With a final turn of the dial controlling the volume a high-pitched, yet barely audible ringing noise filled the air.

"Do you hear that?" Ashi was quick to pick up on the strange noise. Her training since childhood allowed her senses to develop sharper than any regular human's.

"No, run." Jack was slow at first to pick up on it, but the former Samurai heard the ringing after his statement. He's seen this kind of attack before.

"What?"

The Ceruleans' bodies twitched as their limbs convulsed. Awakening with rabid screeches and roars, the Dominator's latest invention in mind control technology came to life. They trampled over one another in an unnatural bloodlust in their reddened eyes.

"Run!" They fled the scene as Jack's wide-brimmed fedora flew off his head, as it was shredded to bits by the growing horde of children.

"Something has to be controlling them," she concluded as they ran. "That sound!"

As fast as they ran, they were no match for the legion that got closer and closer. Whatever controlled them enhanced their natural strength as these small creatures ran with such impressive and nightmare-fueling agility and speed.

Seeing as though they were about to be overwhelmed, Jack stopped next to a large silo and grabbed Ashi by the waist, much to her wide-eyed surprise.

"Destroy the source!" He commanded. He tossed her to safety atop a series of railings and catwalks. He ran off, leading the swarm away from her as she sought what to do next.

 _Okay, okay. Jack's counting on me, so are all those people,_ she believed. _Now where do I go? The signal source has to be where it's loudest!_

As she made a leap over to where the transmitter was, Ronin Jack sought higher ground. Running on a series of pipes, he saw that his distraction plan will not pay off as the children overtook him. As he attempted to jump to a higher tower where he can get safety, one of the kids jumped better as he grabbed the feet of the man, dragging him down into the rabid crowd below. This day just got a whole lot worse.

Ashi navigated the walkways as she located the control tower. Whatever way existed in turning off the dreadful whistles and rings lies within. Maneuvering herself at the high entrance, the interior was eerily dark and silent as the thick, steel door shut behind her. She drew her sword in anticipation of her enemy, unaware of his resourcefulness over her. As she passed what was a factory line, she saw various parts of Beetle drones on a conveyor belt in all states of disassembly.

Red, metallic hands grasped at controls with silent grace and skill as machinery came to life. Robotic arms lit red at the joints of cranes and pincers from the assembly line. Targeting software initiated as a tactical display lit up in the Dominator's helmet. He's got quite the surprise for the former Daughter of Aku. By the time she turned to look behind her, it was far too late.

The machines attacked Ashi as she swung her katana at them, cutting down several. Even though her defense was impressive, there were far too many for the woman to manage. From behind her back, her sword was pried from her grip and tossed aside across the factory room. When she ducked and dodged the pincers that came after her, her goal of retrieving her weapon was her only priority. When she came close, an arm clamped down on hers, coming just shy of smashing her joint. When she attempted to draw her dagger to swat the machine away, another one closed in on her wrist as her kunai clattered to the floor. Succeeding arms secured her flailing legs in place as she was carried over to just outside the control room.

Her struggles were to no avail, for her binds were tight. A light came on from within the control center, breaking the trapped woman's focus as a lumbering shadow emerged.

 _Thud, Thud, Thud._

Metallic footsteps thundered as they drew near. Standing in at over ten feet, the metallic child-kidnapping brute known as the Dominator came up to her. His hands were kept to his side as he felt himself fall into… baser… instincts at the sight of a young woman trapped before him. His armor seemed to get hot and tighten around him. There was no help coming, and there he stood all alone with her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, well, what do we have here? A little Samurai sympathizer…" his deep voice echoed through the dense helmet. His hand latched onto her face, cupping and squeezing her chin and cheeks, forcing her lips to pucker. "And quite the pretty one!"

He hummed to himself in pleasure. It's been years since he saw a decent woman come up to his doorsteps, and now he had one all trussed and tied for him. He grinned at the sight, knowing that he can do whatever he desired to her. He made sure his security cameras were recording this, for future reference. The pervert ran his gloved hands along her body, unclasping the scabbard from her back, letting it drop to the floor. Dragging his finger down the valley between her breasts, his grasp stopped at the empty sheathes on her thigh and lower back. Stripping those off of her, his delight soared as Ashi's disgust peaked as she struggled out of her steel bands to no avail.

Figuring that he can't pleasure himself with her in a conscious state, he decided to bring his toys online. This power suit he donned had gauntlets packed with electric charges he used to great effect against the Ceruleans. Time to use them for a more… pleasurable… effect. Setting the power level to stun, he lit them up as the assassin looked up in fear. Electricity danced dangerously close to her as they made contact, arcing over to her, causing immense pain. She screamed in agony, but those cries were unheard through the facility. To make matters worse, Ronin Jack had an even bigger problem…

-…-

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he was surrounded on all sides by the Ceruleans he volunteered to rescue. Piece by piece, his clothing was stripped off of him, leaving bleeding gashes and strikes all over his toned and muscular body. The only article left on him was his pants, now cut down to ragged shorts. He knew he could easily fight them back, but couldn't, for they were children. Remembering the Type 226 Pistol concealed in the back of his belt, he drew it straight up in the air and fired.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The magazine went dry as the pistol's slide locked back on empty. The children were stunned from the loudness of the gunshots and fell back, but only temporarily. When Jack attempted to reload, a Cerulean knocked him back, sending the gun and its spare ammunition flying away, to be smashed to bits by another brainwashed child. Finding himself utterly defenseless, his only choice was to run as far and as fast as he can manage.

He sought refuge within the warehouse district of the complex. He looked around in the area, finding loose and tossed hay throughout. This was the holding cell the kidnapped were stored in prior to their "augmentations." The horde ran past as Jack was finally able to catch his breath. But no rest came for the weary.

A lone and bloodthirsty Cerulean opened the sliding door and spotted Jack hiding from across the room. It gave a low growl, signaling the others to his position.

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me,_ Jack scowled.

His worst fears were realized as they burst through the windows, flooding their former jail cell. Attempting to make a break for the smashed window he took cover behind, he found himself dragged back in, being denied his escape. It was only him and this generation of conscripted minors now.

-…-

"Aah! Urghh… uhh…" Ashi groaned and screamed. To her relief, the torture has been brought to an end as her body slumped in its restraints. But alas, this was far from over.

"Sorry princess, ran outta juice," he joked. The Dominator's heads-up-display signaled that the electric charges have run out. "No worries, though. A quick recharge and then back to the fun."

He hummed a playful tune as he opened a panel on the side of the suit, revealing a plug-in charging unit. Clicking it in place with a wall socket, Ashi tried once again to struggle free, but her strength was sapped from her prior fight and the thousand volts that coursed through her veins. With the gauntlets fully charged once more, he activated them as he approached his captive.

However, as he turned to his control room, he witnessed a terrible sight that brought happiness to the sadist. Looking through the window of his office, he saw on the security camera feeds of the former Samurai's last stand against his creations.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Would you look at that!" Ashi weakly looked up at the CCTV screen to see Jack overwhelmed by the mind controlled Ceruleans. "Righteous fool. After everything, he still can't hurt an innocent."

 _Jack… no…_ she mentally cried. He really is incapable of all that the Daughters of Aku had taught her to believe. She knew he could kill all those monsters in the room with him, but chose not to. _He… is… innocent…_

The torturous monster's next words sparked an anger that Ashi never knew she had until now.

"Turning those little brats into weapons - pretty ingenious, right? Ha! Ha!" She scowled as her teeth gritted and bared. He was not intimidated as he grasped her head like a trophy. "Children are foolish little things, easily manipulated."

It was now Ashi knew for sure. Any allegiance she held with her life to her former cult and upbringing was severed in a single sentence. She sweated in anger as she struggled to ball her clamped hands into fists.

"Surgically implant a chip in their neck, and the right audio frequency does the rest." He raised his fists, activating his gauntlets to full discharge as he finished, "Well, back to the fun."

"Aah!" she screamed as she was lit up with a force of lightning. The one thing more powerful than her pain was the anger that coursed through her stronger than the yield of power used on her. She growled, as her pained expression turned to extreme rage.

Between bolts of electricity, she flashbacked to her childhood. She remembered the evil things she was taught to do. She recalled all the false teachings and propaganda. Above all else, the image of Alana plastered on the Cerulean children made her blood boil more than the electricity did.

"What the…?!" The Dominator stood in disbelief. He frantically adjusted his power settings, thinking he set it too low.

 _ **"G-A-A-A-G-H-H!"**_ With a painful tug, Ashi's left arm was free.

The cybernetic fiend pressed his attack, deciding to get physical with her. She backhanded the five-hundred-pound hunk of metal away, as limb by limb, she pulled herself free from the pincers that bound her. Her body collapsed to the ground as the Dominator retaliated, forcing his strikes on her full-force. If he was not going to have fun with her alive, he sought to do it to her corpse.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The torturer screamed.

She cried as her muscles tensed and twitched. Her wrists and ankles swelled in pain from her restraints. But those didn't matter. There stood her enemy, her real enemy, and all she desired was to see his blood run. Getting off her feet, she lunged at the man as his power gauntlets began to sputter. Her balled fist knocked the tyrant's helmet clean off as he landed on his back. No mercy will be given to him.

Pulling the Dominator by the collar, she saw that he is nothing more than a fat, lowly, soulless pig. She wished she still had her kunai for this, wishing to carve the names of her family right in his eye sockets. Her fists will do. He begged and cried as she beat him in. With his helmet gone, the power suit was left with no guidance, no defense. It was now dead weight.

"No! Please! I'll, I'll let them go! I… Aah!" His whiny voice cried and begged. Several teeth were knocked out as his nose bled rivers.

Hefting his whole body over herself, Ashi threw him, sending his body crashing through the window leading into his control room as the glass cut his eyes. He crashed face first into his console, as the loose wiring wrapped around his body as the machine sputtered and sparked.

"Ahh… Aah! Raagh!" he screamed one more time as his own tools of destruction and torture turned on him, before the energy cell in his suit had enough. The battery exploded in a pillow of hollow blue flame as an electrical fire detonated the sensitive circuitry and inner workings, scattering bits of charred, red metal throughout the factory floor.

The Dominator is dead.

Ashi stood triumphant over her first _real_ kill.

-…-

Fighting back another mind controlled child, Jack stood in bewilderment as a great and terrible change occurred. An emergency shutdown protocol activated in the absence of the repeating signal as it died down. The control chips fried in a stunning show of electricity as each child was engulfed in it.

 _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ He couldn't believe his eyes.

They all for the last time shrieked in torment before dropping like flies. The smell of burned flesh filled the air as some of the bodies froze, as if paralyzed in the last position they fell in.

"No! _**N-O-O-O-O-O**_!" He clawed at his trembling face as this nightmare became reality.

A ghostly horse's whine and neigh filled the air with another unwelcome sight. The Omen of Death came and was here to collect. The Shinigami was not going to leave this time without it.

 _"It is time,"_ he bellowed to the distraught Ronin. He galloped away on his horse, expecting the disgraced one to follow.

He did.

"Yes," he calmly agreed.

So much innocent blood on his hands. His failure of saving his people, the people of New Jericho, the slaughter of the Daughters of Aku, Ashi's interrogation, the unwitting murder of a gunship pilot, and now the Cerulean children. Having fully accepted his dishonor and his fate, he marched side by side with the spiritual manifestation.

There is only one way to reclaim his honor now…

-…-

Ashi was ecstatic.

For the second time in a row this week, she has demonstrated that she can save lives. She imagined her sisters cheering her on, congratulating their eldest for her brave efforts. The former assassin knew now what thrill she got from her first kill. Unlike Jack, she knew firsthand of the atrocities this Dominator had committed. He deserved to die and she knew it. Before she could tell Jack of all that had happened, the putrid scent of burned flesh came into her nose. Upon following it, she had come across the warehouse where her companion made his last stand.

Oh no, she breathed out.

The remains of the Cerulean youth lay sprawled out on the ground. Several of the bodies had their limbs frozen mid-air, grasping at what remained of their lives.

 _Did… I… do this?!_ Shame and guilt swelled in her heart. She truly felt like nothing more than a murderer, and assassin, a Shinobi as Jack had called her. _He was right…_

Ashi knelt down and cradled one of the kids in her arms, as if he were her own. She felt like crying, especially at the remembrance of Alana's passing. But upon raising her hand to the child's neck, she felt a pulse. Awakening with a groan, one by one, the mind controlled children of the Cerulean people arose from their nap. They were confused, lost as to how they wound up in this awful place. Brother and sister alike helped friends and family. As Fate would have it, all of them lived to see another day.

Her happiness returning, her joy vastly outweighed her pain and guilt. She smiled wide as she felt this was the time to call the former Samurai over to show off her latest accomplishment.

"We did it!" She happily cheered. "Samurai! Samurai? Samurai?"

Something was wrong. He wasn't there.

 _ **"SAMURAI J-A-A-A-C-K?-!-!"**_

…

Author's Notes:

WHATCHA!

Did I just turn Samurai Jack into John Wick and insert Genndy Tartakovsky himself into this?

I think I did… ;)

Anyways, this was a delight to write as always. This chapter came out a whole lot longer than I intended for it to be. When I drafted my list of initial ideas, it seemed this would be about the same length as previous chapters would be. Guess not… The idea of Conscripts came to mind as a thought that eventually, mass producing drones can only go so far. It would make sense for Aku to use a slave army of sorts, like the Stormtroopers from Star Wars. As for inserting Genndy into this, the idea was inspired by a Sym-Bionic Titan episode where he himself made a brief cameo. Here's the link to that:

watch?v=ISRpT7gy_fU

As for the John Wick fighting style, I was honestly watching the movie on my DVR while watching XCVI on my laptop. Inspiration struck me as the Red Circle shootout played with the bounty hunter scene from Samurai Jack. If you think about it, it kinda makes sense, given that it is now established that he has experience with firearms and he possesses martial arts training from around the world. I just put two and two together. The authorization code the Shard pilot used, 04-15-17, is the air date of Episode XCVI (in the US, at least). Also, map grid: 10-04-02 is the air date of Episode XXV: Jack and the Spartans. It should go without me mentioning what nods to Logan I made here…

As for the Russian I used, okhotnik means "hunter," droog moy means "my friend," otets is "father," and Vy ponimayete translates to "do you understand."

As for the scene with the return of the white wolf, I can honestly say that idea is not of my own originality. That is based off of a fan art comic by Tumblr user to-my-ovaries. Here's the link to that:

post/158870322791/lone-wolfwhats-my-destinypurpose-squad

And now, my faithful readers, prepare yourselves for Chapter 10: You Are His Friend, dropping in about a week or so.

This has been the faithful and diligent d-clarence, signing off once again!

;)


	10. You are His Friend?

X. You are His Friend?

* * *

Ashi was a free woman now, but at the same time felt bound by her duty.

The duty that she is somehow obligated to remain by Jack's side. However, he never forced her to, but she desired to be. Where did he go, and why? It was now her quest to find him, but not to hunt him down as she and her sisters were raised to do, but out of her genuine concern for the former Samurai warrior.

As she rode in the family mobile home of the Tartakovsky's with the vehicle filled to nearly overflowing with the youth of the Ceruleans, her thoughts swam and her confusion elevated. Dawn and Genndy bandaged injuries while Jake played board games and read children's books with those who were able. Borisovich drove the large company back home where they belonged.

Driving up, many of the survivors longed to see their children again. The flames that engulfed many homes were extinguished and the strong men that were alive and well took up arms and set up a defensive perimeter in the event more trouble comes. When the large vehicle came to a stop at Azure square, many parents cried names and prayers. They were answered as the children shuffled out the door, back to the families they belonged to. As many as were glad to be reunited, there were just as numerous of those who fully knew they are now orphans. Fortunately, they were taken in by surrounding families, but the pain and sorrow remained.

"Thank you!" A Cerulean mother Shook Genndy's hands. "Thank you so much!"

"The pleasure is not just that of my family and I." He humbly admitted. "Samurai Jack and his girlfriend over there saved your people. I only wish we got here sooner."

Girlfriend.

That word stuck out at Ashi as she stepped down from the doorway in puzzlement. Was the word a compliment? Does it imply some form of relationship or attachment? She found it difficult to say.

"Miss?" The mother called out.

"What do you need?" Inquired Ashi.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us!" Looking around, she found one of Azure's saviors wasn't present. "But where is the Samurai?"

"I don't know, but I'll find him."

"Chto?!" Boris asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"He just left me!" She exclaimed. "I don't know why or where he went."

The senior found this to be strange. Sure, Samurai Jack has a habit of leaving the scene after a fierce fight, but not like this. Not when children are in danger, and especially not without saying goodbye.

"Why would he do that?" Dawn pressed.

"I… I have to find him!" Ashi expressed concern.

"Here. Should be enough to aid you in your journey." Genndy reached into his wallet and gave the young woman several golden pieces of paper with bars and numbers etched on them.

"What are these?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Credit chits!" He smiled. "You know, so you can buy stuff with them?"

"Oh, well, thank you Genndy."

"We shall stay here and help these townsfolk get back on their feet," Boris offered. "You should get a move on, he could be anywhere."

"Thank you for your hospitality," bowed Ashi as she headed off. "I won't forget this!"

-…-

 _"Your family name has been soiled because of your decisions and actions. You know what must be done to atone for your sins…"_ The Omen deeply echoed.

"Yes," Ronin Jack kept his head low as they traversed the empty desert together. After all these years of running to and fro causing trouble, he accepted that the path ahead is the only way out of this living nightmare now. One thing remained in his mind as he asked, "Shinigami?"

"What?" it responded back harshly.

"Where are you taking me?" He turned to face his horse riding judge.

"Where it all began… The Ancestors and great warriors alike have demanded that this be the place for this to commune."

He knew where he was talking about. At this pace, it will be several days or weeks until they arrived. Jack's gaze returned to the scorched Earth ahead. The land was as desolate as his future now.

"If you dare try to escape, I will have to end your life right on the spot and your dishonor shall be eternal."

"I understand…"

-…-

Ashi's search was quick and thorough. She may not know where to go, who to ask, or what to do for that matter, but she was steadfast and confident she would find Jack one way or another. She found him with her sisters when they came close to ending his life, she stalked him without him ever knowing when they washed up on the Japanese mainland, so the former assassin knew with confidence she can find Jack again.

She headed several kilometers to the southwest, before she climbed up a sheer rock face, being careful not to fall off. Her face was full of focus as she traversed. Her movements were careful and calculated, for she sought to discern a stable place to grab from a crumbling spot that will give way.

Eventually, her ascent led through a ledge wide enough to walk onto. She faced the rocky surface, palming it as she moved slowly along the edge. A narrow ravine eventually came into view that she could reach, allowing her a way straight through this mountain. It was poorly lit, as light shone through the narrow slit over eighty feet up. It was too narrow to stand normally, let alone with her sword upon her back. She had to go sideways with her sword in her hand to fit through. Wind howled as she kept herself unfazed as her focus remained on the path ahead.

Making it out, Ashi found one more rock formation to climb over. When she made it, the former Daughter of Aku gasped, for a great battle was taking place. The Beetle Drone swarm that left the Dominator's factory was locked in battle against a well-prepared contingent of Spartan infantry. The machines thought they could just fly up above the mountain range and rain down on the City of Sparta, only for a great number of them to have been shot down by anti-aircraft fire, forcing the depleted garrison to charge a ground assault in the one place the Spartans were prepared the most.

The people have significantly upgraded in the years since their bloody war half a century ago. Salvaging the power cells and equipment from the former Minotaur-Bot army and the mechanical beast that controlled them, they combined those with their own resources and ingenuity, forging tall Atlas Anti-Aircraft defense towers that encircled the mountainous area the city was settled on. Their targeting software was pin-point accurate, downing scores before the drones of Aku were able to raise weapons.

On the ground, from behind the river that separated the frontline, men fired anti-armor rockets from powerful lances as they spiraled towards their targets. It seemed to be an easy victory, but enemy numbers proved to still remain massive as the drones persisted in their assault. The swordsmen were more than ready.

A flying Beetle, having had lost its lower body from flak, crash landed next to Ashi as its last words played through its vocalizer.

"Error… Error… Total system failure." Ashi drew her sword in case the drone turned on her. "Seventy-six percent casualties sustained. Hostile fortifications and emplacements impenetrable. Error… Error… Communications jammed… Distress beacon is…"

 _Slash!_

Having had enough of the mechanism's ramblings, she sliced it in half. Returning her gaze at the battlefront, a Spartan with a bronze-colored cuirass and a torn, red cape around his back stood on a boulder in front of his men and raised his sword as he proclaimed, "The Three Hundred fight for The One!"

The men raised their xiphoi high in the air and cheered. This was their time. As the Beetles crossed the river, explosions erupted from underneath them, tearing their metal bodies apart. Landmines were placed underwater, hidden away from sight. When they approached and raised their leg-blades high, Spartans wielding shields and swords formed a tight phalanx around. The outer panel of their shields activated, extending a series of rapidly spinning protrusions from within. They blocked the strikes that came down on them. The brave men charged, pushing the powerful drones back, as spearmen took point behind their guards, impaling many of the fearless horde.

Ashi was in awe at the powerful might of these brave and courageous souls. They held fast even in the face of danger. However, their formation was broken as a foolhardy drone made a charge at an opening in their left flank, separating the Spartan army in two as more robots flooded through. Both sides were locked in a bloody fight to the finish.

The caped Spartan cut down many drones with ease before turning his attention to one of his men that suffered a bleeding gash across his leg. As the lead Spartan defended his comrade, they were quickly surrounded by the black and red Destroyers. The leader was unafraid. Fearing his end would come; Ashi intervened, joining in on the fight.

She swung hard and fast, clearing the Beetles that were to the experienced man's rear. He turned and immediately saw this woman was an ally. This wasn't the first time in his life a foreign warrior stepped forth to his aid. Shinobi and Spartan stood back-to-back, as nothing was said between them while they fought to defend the incapacitated soldier. The bots fell as their numbers dwindled further.

Before the Beetles' numbers proved too much, Spartan reinforcements came to the pair's aid. More swordsmen with spinning shields came to their assistance, pushing the drones into retreat. The red-caped one looked up and found that sixty more of his men had assembled with automatic crossbows equipped with magnetic rails on top of the cliff's edge over the ravine that led into their city.

"Shields up!" He commanded his warriors.

Taking Ashi with him, he hunkered down with the wounded Spartan beneath him as he crouched down and raised his oscillating shield atop his head. Ashi instinctively took cover next to him, not understanding why.

Her answer came as bolts rained down; destroying what remained of the garrison of Beetle Drones. Whatever bolts that were accidentally fired in their direction were deflected by their mighty shields. Surviving robots attempted to retreat, but were shot down as arrow after arrow pierced their reinforced hides.

Under the cover of her shield, another Spartan arrived with three others.

"How bad is it, my Prince?" The medic asked.

"Just a gash on his thigh," he reported. "He'll be able to fight again!"

"Okay, okay… Kurtok? Stay with me! You are going to be fine!"

It surprised Ashi that there were women in the ranks of these warriors. But then again, she was part of an all-female cult of secret assassins. Fearing the threat of Aku upon their homeland, their ranks have significantly expanded. Now, their numbers expanded nearly to ten thousand, separated into three hundred man companies. Any able bodied and of age citizen was free to enlist to fight for their homeland and families alike. However, the tradition of recruiting the best of their young remained.

As the medic tended to the man's wounds, she had to ask the lead Spartan upon seeing the stranger. "Prince Brotok, who's our 'guest?'"

"My name is Kunoichi," she responded.

"This battle is of no concern to you," Brotok questioned as he held his shield in place as more bolts rained down. "Why did you fight?"

"I saw you outnumbered," she honestly responded. "I meant no offense. Sorry…"

"What? No!" He raised his hand, rethinking his last remark. "Much like my father, these years of war have made my tone harsh and my words insolent."

The barrage stopped as the last of the robots fell. The group of Spartans arose from cover and the medic carried her comrade back to safety. Brotok escorted Ashi to the company of warriors as they saluted their prince.

"You have won," Ashi breathed out with a smile.

"No, we have not," Brotok responded. "This is just the beginning."

As they returned to the safety of others, a tall, woman in long, curly dark hair emerged from the crowd, dressed in her own bronze cuirass and golden cape, with a longsword stained in black motor oil. There stood Brotok's wife, Princess Artimec.

"My love!" The royal couple embraced as he asked with concern, "What of our casualties?"

"Fifty-three wounded," she counted.

"Any losses?" He tilted his head in concern as he held her hands in his.

"None," she smiled.

"Very well."

She looked behind her husband, beholding a peculiar woman in an all-black outfit with a sword of her own. Artimec asked, "Who's our unexpected ally?"

"I'm Kunoichi. I came here looking for someone."

"Come," Brotok motioned over. "We go to meet my father, the King."

One hundred and seventy men and women remained behind to keep watch over the ravine entry point in the event of another attack. Brotok and Artimec lead Ashi and the rest back home to their city.

"Where are you taking me?" The young assassin asked.

"Sparta," Artimec smiled as she responded. "Our home."

Emerging from the crevice, Ashi gasped at the beauty of the home of the Spartans. While the rest of the world and beyond grew in comfort of the technological Renaissance that encompassed many civilizations, these humble and powerful people favored the proud traditions of their forefathers. They lived in open buildings carved in stone inlaid with marble and granite. The small navy of frigates defended fishing boats out at sea.

When company marched inside, Ashi took in all the sights the Spartans dedicated their lives to defend. Even though they were a militarized people that believed in skills and knowledge over the high and fancy life, they have had plenty of time to beautify their homes, celebrating the preservation of their ways. Their architecture was simple, functional, and now elegant.

"We may be a people cemented in older times, but that doesn't mean we cannot improve our living," the Princess taught Ashi.

"How so?" She asked.

"For example, our swords are now forged as the blades of Damascus were forged, but we mastered the workings of plasma and force-fields, strengthening the blades to unimaginable levels," she proudly proclaimed.

"However, they still pale in comparison to the might of the Samurai's own blade," Brotok reminded.

"But our people couldn't have progressed agriculturally if it were not for him."

"How did the Samurai help your people achieve this?" The Shinobi asked.

"Heh," Brotok chuckled. "You'll have to ask King Spartok about that."

As the royals escorted Ashi into the palace chambers, the young woman continued to marvel at the lifestyle of the people here. Children played with their parents in the wide and shallow reflection pool as watchful soldiers stood guard over them. Farmers tilled the land past the city limits joyfully, taking great pride in their work. Workers made sure their Atlas defense towers remained active and watchful. Were it not for these machines, this city would have been overwhelmed.

Inside the royal palace, people in all colors of linen togas stood around and greeted those that entered. Curiously, Ashi made note of a badly damaged Spartan shield that was hung on the wall, as if it were a memorial. It was dented and burned beyond use.

No longer was King Spartok able to lead troops into battle as he once had. Now, he lay elderly and bedridden near a window overlooking the city. His black robe hid the scars of decades of warfare on his body. Despite his greyed hair, beard, and withered physique, his voice still carried the stern, yet serene tone he was known for.

"My son," he called. "How goes the battle against the invaders of Aku?"

Prince Brotok removed his helmet, holding it under his arm. The heir to the throne had grown out a short beard and sustained a scar under his left eye from a prior battle. He was very much a mirror image of his father in his prime.

"We held the line!" he smiled and cheered. Many of the citizens applauded the man's efforts.

"Very well, my son," he coughed. "I wish I could have been there with you."

Looking over to Ashi, the Spartan Prince announced, "But it was not only the efforts of our brothers and sisters in arms that won the day. This stranger aided me in combat. Were it not for her, I would have perished."

The crowd arose in interest. It has been a very long time since a stranger came to help their warriors.

"My name is… Kunoichi," her admittance was halfway between lie and truth. "I have travelled far seeking the Samurai. My path had led me here, to my intervention in your struggle."

"Samurai… Jack?" The king struggled to sit up. "That is a name I have not heard in a long time… A long time…"

"What has he done for your people?" Ashi wondered.

He smiled as he laid back into his bed and began his tale.

"Long ago, he came to us in our time of need. His name was 'Jack.' Nothing would be the same."

A citizen pulled up a comfortable chair for Ashi as she gratefully sat down. Brotok knelt by his father with his wife by his side as the recount of history continued.

"We know not, even after all these years, from whence he came, but when he did, it was for us. We were locked in a furious war with a mechanical beast that ravaged the land known as Xerxes. It forged an army of Minotaur-Bots to stamp us out, as it had to the kingdoms that once surrounded us. However, the only entrance to our wonderful city is through a narrow ravine." King Spartok punched his fist into his hand as he said in might, "It was there with only three hundred men, we stopped the beast's armies!"

"That sounds incredible!" Ashi grinned.

"But that was not all," He waved his finger at her. "Year after year, the war went on. The battle became a stalemate. Our enemy at the time stripped that battlefield clean of its fallen, to rebuild its army again and again. The Samurai arrived when the machines attacked us when we were at our weakest point. It was him that suggested we attack another way."

"What… do you mean?"

"His travels revealed a path through the mountains, wide enough for troops to move through. It was through this tight passageway with fifty of our best that we destroyed Xerxes together!"

The people of the land knew of this story well.

"The battle was in itself unlike any I have experienced before. My own xiphos broke against the impenetrable hide of that monster. Jack threw his sacred sword to me, for he knew of my purity in heart. I was fortunate to be… worthy… enough to wield it. When he was knocked away from a blast, I struck down the mechanical beast with a single blow."

"What does being worthy have to do with wielding his sword?" The Shinobi asked in puzzlement.

"It is of divine origin, forged by the Gods themselves. Only those who are pure in heart could only use it for good; in the hands of evil, it could not harm an innocent, but it will strike down those who are antagonistic in nature."

"I see," she understood. "But what happened to Jack?"

This day was one the king mourned the most. He's lost many men in the war against Xerxes, but not like how he believed the Samurai gave his life for him.

"When Xerxes fell by the blade of the Samurai in my hands, it exploded, nearly engulfing me in its dying flame. But, he dove in the way, sacrificing himself for my life as he did so. The war… was finally… _over_. But, the warrior was gone. His… _shield_ … was all that was left…"

He weakly pointed to the opposite side of the chamber where the very shield Samurai Jack used lay hanging on the wall. Ashi gasped at the realization that the beaten piece of equipment is a piece of timeless history.

"This… stranger… who became a brother, aided us in our time of need and made a difference." The people of Sparta who were in attendance sorrowed at this part of their King's testimony. "His sacrifice and that of the others _defeated_ our enemy, _saved_ our lives, and _ensured_ our freedom. They will be _honored_ and _remembered_ forever. The Three Hundred, plus One."

As Brotok caringly placed his hand upon his father's shoulder, Ashi knew the truth of the Samurai's own fate, but retained a respectful silence as King Spartok finished his remembrance.

"But," he doubted, for he theorized, "I believe The One _survived_. A warrior that great could not be stopped so easily…"

As the retired veteran solemnly closed his eyes, Brotok stood and faced Ashi as he spoke next.

"These are the events of what we know now as The Battle of Thermopylae. We later learned that Xerxes' madness was of Aku's doing. We now stand and fight against him, hitting wherever and whenever we can. The sacrifice of the Samurai is one we honor and remember."

"No," the woman courageously stood. "He lives! Samurai Jack lives on!"

The people gasped and conversed with themselves as to how could this be. The King arose from his bed and sat up.

"Are you sure?!" Spartok demanded.

"Yes," she assured. "I fought with him… I mean by his side. We took down the factory from where these Beetles of Aku came from and saved innocents who were trapped there."

"You…" he pointed at her. "You are his friend?"

The question puzzled Ashi as much as the one about what her name is. Was she his friend, his ally? They fought side-by-side on two occasions, sure, but did that make it official they were together in any way? She was not sure, but one thing was certain:

She cannot forgive him for what he did to her sisters and self. That resentment she held dear embittered her damaged heart.

"I… I do not know…" she lowered he head. "But this much I know; The Resistance needs your help. Your armies are powerful. I have seen it. But you cannot stand against Aku alone. The warriors of Sparta need to rally together under Jack's banner."

A month ago, all Ashi was raised to desire was to build up the kingdom of Aku and kill the Samurai. Now, she wants nothing more than to do something, to make a stand against her former deity.

"Heh," King Spartok scoffed. "The 'Zintaris Resistance Alliance,' as they call themselves. We heard rumors of them. Of their struggles in the name of Jack's people. Now, it is reported they were all lost in the fight against Aku."

"We believe that you believe that fighting for their cause is the right thing to do. But we lack the operational strength for a full assault," Princess Artimec expressed. Several men and women in the crowd murmured in agreement.

"And that is why you band together with the others!" Ashi spoke. "You have won the fight today, but Aku won't ever stop, ever. He will know where your people are! You can't just remain on the defensive for much longer. I am not part the Resistance, but they will need your help."

The people of Sparta were now split. Some argued that this newcomer was right, that their Spartans need to be more proactive in the conflict. The others maintained their ground that engaging the enemy directly will surely bring Aku to their doors. The drowning chorus of complaints, reasoning, and excuses filled the hall to overflowing as Ashi feared she may have inadvertently caused a civil war. She stood silent, in the midst of the arguing crowd. Before tensions could escalate any further, King Spartok arose from the comfort of his mattress, grabbed his cane, and stood tall as he made his stance loud and clear.

 _Thud!_

He banged the end of his cane hard on the marble floor as he proclaimed, "ENOUGH!"

They all fell into a silent awe.

"You all would never be here today to discuss these things were it not for Samurai Jack!" The aged Spartan pointed out. "As he nearly gave his life for us, so must we! Now… who's with me?!"

Prince Brotok stepped forward by his father's side and joined in, simply saying, "I am."

"As am I," Artimec stood by her warrior prince, placing her hand on his shoulder.

One by one, the citizens of Sparta pledged their loyalty and support for the Samurai, and there the former Daughter of Aku stood in between everyone as their proclamation of defiance was made certain.

"Kunoichi," the elderly Spartan marched over to her. His palm was planted in an assuring manner atop the young woman's shoulder. "When you find him, please let him know that we will be there for him."

"Thank you," she respectfully bowed her head. "But, I take it your people have not seen him around here, then?"

Spartok shook his head no in response. However, before Ashi could feel as though her journey here was a waste, a Spartan scout barged into the throne room with them with a special report.

"My King," he heavily breathed.

"What is it?"

"I deployed teams from Epsilon and Omega to scout the southwestern mountain range after today's attack," he revealed. "One of our men spotted a strange individual headed for the Mediterranean, likely bound for either New Jericho, Syrta, or Odalv. He was bearded, pale, wore ragged leggings of some kind and nothing else."

Ashi gasped at the news.

"What is so strange about this individual?" Princess Artimec asked.

"He was not alone. There was a strange armored horseman with him. Green mist surrounded whatever it was. I thought it was one of Aku's scouts, but… they disappeared into the sandstorm."

"It's Samurai Jack!" Ashi shouted.

"Come," the Prince offered. "We will take you there."

Turning over to the still standing King Spartok, she stated, "Thank you for your time, good luck in your fight against Aku."

"Go and find Jack," he ordered. "Not just for our sake, but for the sake of the whole world. We all need him back."

-…-

"Wear this; it shall conceal your identity from the world."

The Omen passed over to Jack a hooded grey cloak which the Ronin promptly put on.

"No running," he pointed to Jack's chest. His yellow eyes met the dishonored one's melancholic ones, warning him more than was necessary. "You will board a flight bound for where your trial will be held."

"I will go and do as so," his tone was kept low.

As he entered the limits of the large fishing city of Syrta, his memories returned of what transpired here long ago.

It was here that Jack first learned of the Triseraquins, an amphibious race of humanoid sea creatures, and aided them in their fight against Aku, even though they initially betrayed the former. He remembered many of their militia and a third of their city, Oceanis, died because of his involvement.

It was also here that his lifelong friend, the Scotsman, went out of his way to save his life when Jack was hypnotized to be a pirate crewman by the Sirens. Now, his Scottish ally's existence has been reduced to ash and memories.

The former Samurai warrior really did feel as though everywhere he went, he only drew more blood onto his hands. The time has come to atone for all his unwitting sins.

Nothing more was said as the Omen temporarily disappeared into the mist, trusting that Jack will not abandon his destiny.

-…-

"So, I see you two have been through a lot together," Brotok commented.

"Yeah, more than I'd like to admit," Ashi added.

For the past few hours on horseback, the former assassin of Aku told the Spartan Prince everything they had been through up to this point. That is, save it be the parts where she was an assassin trained to kill the Samurai. Due to her unfamiliarity with riding these animals, Ashi had to ride behind the back of the Spartan scout on another horse.

"I see that you told me the truth, but I feel as though you are withholding something."

"I'm not yet ready to talk about it," she looked away.

"But if you have really stirred up as much trouble as you claim, then Aku will likely want you dead as well," he warned.

"No, he doesn't know of me yet."

As the horsemen approached a nearby cliff edge, Ashi gasped and marveled at the sights before her. There stood a vast forest and a mountain range onwards to the southeast. Though concealed by light fog, the Mediterranean lay far beyond it.

"Here," The Scout jumped off his stallion. "This is where I saw them last."

Ashi and Brotok stepped off their horses and looked on.

"The man you are tracking is the most elusive man we have ever encountered," warned Brotok.

 _Yeah, I know from personal experience…_ Ashi thought.

"So make no mistake, be prepared for anything."

 _I learned that the hard way._ She at least kept her expression neutral as he instructed her.

"Now go!" He waved off. "Bring the legend of the Samurai back to life!"

"Thank you, for everything," the ex-Daughter of Aku smirked.

"No," he shook his head. "Thank you for fighting by our side."

As the Spartans returned home to make ready their preparations of war, Ashi returned to her quest for Jack with renewed vigor in her heart.

-…-

Figuring that she will gain her bearings from the mountains, her first decision was to head for Odalv and ask the citizens there first. As she wandered through the dense, auburn forest, she found herself in an open field that held signs of battle. A castle tower stood in the midst of a robotic Viking army long gone, the moss and overgrowth that formed on their metal bodies and vehicles indicated their struggle took place half a century ago.

Most curiously, they all fell by what seems to be countless amounts of red arrows, the tips still sharp and ready for use. They stuck out from the husks and ground like a bed of pointed flowers as the aged fletching on each arrow waved in the wind. It would seem to her that they were assaulting that tower, but made no effect, having been shot down before any of them came in reach.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Explosions rocked in the distance. Fearing another battle, Ashi made haste to the source as she traversed over the terrain. Her search came to a halt upon seeing dozens of Beetle Drone carcasses littered about. The same red arrows were pierced through their hides with such superhuman precision. Whatever took them down knew where to hit them repeatedly.

 _Ka-Boom!_

Her search led her deeper through the trail of robot corpses as burning wrecks of drones filled the forest and clouded the air. A high-pitched, robotic shriek was audible as she instinctively took cover behind a tree. Several surviving Beetles were in full retreat, many of them covered from head to toe in red arrows. Ashi looked on to see a lingering drone attempt to crawl away, for its lower half of its body was shredded clean off. A crimson bolt flew through the branches and bushes, scoring a headshot on the whimpering mechanism. The survivors growled away before being blown to bits by another hailstorm of high-velocity shots.

 _What the… How were they taken down so easily?_ Even the Spartans needed a full company to repel a single assault. Ashi raised her eyebrows in surprise. _There must be many of these archers…_

Looking from behind her hiding place, she focused her senses, trying to discern the unknown marksmen's position. Her gaze fell upon three tall silhouettes that that approached.

 _What?! Only three?!_

Her suspense was cut short as a red arrow pierced the tree the hid behind, as the arrow situated itself above her flamed haircut. That wasn't meant as a killing blow. This was a warning shot.

"If you are one of Aku's minions, we suggest you run," the Archer warned in a deep voice. "If you are another, then reveal yourself."

The three men's appearance was clear. Standing at over ten feet tall were the mild-skinned people more commonly known as the Archers. Their long necks, red braided beards, and crimson loincloths were the signature appearance of these warriors. They readied another bolt in their black longbows in anticipation of their next target. Ashi knew she could possibly take these men on, for she's dealt with archers of their caliber with ease in her adolescence. But the mention that they are hunting minions of Aku made her realize they are not a threat.

She raised her hands, as if surrendering to them, and slowly came out of her hiding place.

"I seek the Samurai," she said innocently.

Fearing she is another bounty hunter after their Savior's head, the lead Archer's soul angered as he scrunched his face in anger at her.

"No," Ashi dismissed lowly. "I seek to help him… He might be in danger!"

The trio lowered their bows and placed their bolts back in their quivers. They seemed a little embarrassed they nearly shot an ally of the man who saved them long ago.

"A friend of Samurai Jack is a friend of ours," the towering leader stepped up. He offered his hand to Ashi in a handshake. She accepted it as his mammoth palm swamped her forearm. He was warm to the touch, but the pads of his fingertips had grown calloused, a consequence of his experiences with the bow after all these years. "Come."

"Who are you people?" She inquired.

"We are the Alastalidohi," he smiled.

"Uhh," the young woman uttered in confusion.

"That translates to 'Archer' in your language. My name is Chieftain Gigage Gatlida," motioning over to his allies, the Chieftain introduced them as well. "This compatriot of mine is Digewi Tsisdetsi, and the other is Gvhnage Galitsadi."

"Mouthful," she quipped with a smile. "My name is… Kunoichi."

"Yes, each of our names has a meaning behind it, now come, let us take you to our home, Odalv, in the mountains."

As the company left, Ashi found herself among titans. They stood tall above her, easily twice her height. Despite their long necks negating any possibility of aiming, their eagle-eye senses allowed them to shoot with unmatched skill and efficiency. The one thing that trumped her awe was when Chief Gatlida moved aside some leaves, revealing their homeland.

"Welcome to our home," he sternly cheered.

Where the land naturally rolled and turned with the mountains that formed with it, the City of Odalv was carefully carved into place. The mount resembled the tip of an arrow, and a path swirled around all the way to a temple at the peak. The former assassin wondered how long it took these people to build such a marvelous home.

The mountains, while lush, green, and lively, also acted as a form of natural defense against invaders. Each mountain top held camps where many Archers resided, keeping vigilant watch over their homeland. They communicated via smoke signals and messages tied to launched arrows.

Upon reaching the village, the villagers respectfully bowed in front of their leader, congratulating him for the success in defending their homeland against Aku's forces. Children played with their fathers as they came home as Gatlida addressed Ashi.

"None of this would exist if it wasn't for him," the Chieftain humbly confessed.

"Oh," she placed her hand up to her mouth in surprise of a well-detailed and sculpted tribute to Samurai Jack, placed by the cliff's edge. The statue was of the man in his signature gi and topknot, with his sword tucked in the confines of his obi. The children had tossed long wreaths of flowers of blues and violets around it, as butterflies flew around. "Chieftain Gatlida, what has the Samurai done for your people?"

The Archer's smile dropped as he recalled this story well, for he was there when it happened.

"We were cursed," he scowled. "Bound to guard a magical portal. You saw it in the castle tower as you came up to us."

"How were your people cursed?"

"It was called the Well of King Ozric. It held the power to grant any wish any man desired. We thought we could command it to turn us into the greatest of warriors. It did so, but in so doing, robbed us of our sight and our minds, enslaving us as its personal guard."

The three men bowed in sorrow of their mistake. Their quest for power and glory lead to their own near downfall.

"We had lived cursed lives under that well until Samurai Jack arrived. His skill triumphed over all that had faced us before. He escaped our aim and used our twisted talents to his advantage. The Samurai was able to defeat us, but instead of using the Well of King Ozric to fulfill his quest, he freed us, an act of unmeasurable sacrifice. Later, we learned the curse was of Aku's doing. He sought to turn the desires of man to his own evil workings."

Ashi stood in wonder in this recounting of history. Jack went out of his way to save others. But, one question remained within her. "Wait, what quest of the Samurai do you speak of?"

"That we never truly found out," he confessed. "All we know thus far is that he sought for any means of a time travel passage. We suspected at first he was sent to destroy Aku, but this goal is one that perplexed many through the ages. We never knew his real name, either."

The young woman looked up, questioning as to what Jack's intentions were. But upon regaining her focus on her quest, she asked, "Have you seen him? Has he passed through here?"

"No," Gatlida answered. "Since that day, we have not seen him."

He knelt down on front of her and placed his large hand on her shoulder, proclaiming, "But we now stand against Aku. If he is ever in need, we will be there."

"Thank you," Ashi smiled. Before she turned to leave, she had one more remark to give. "I have to go."

Before she could leave, the Archer Chieftain had a present for her. "Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Take these, if you truly are an ally of Samurai Jack, you'll need every advantage you can get."

A fellow Archer gave Ashi a custom-made black longbow with an accompanying quiver filled with thirty arrows.

"Actually, I have one more thing to share with your people, too," she remembered. "The Resistance. They will need your help in the days to come. Your skills are unlike any I have witnessed from so few against many, and I believe they can make use of your talents."

"Hmm," Gatlida raised his hand to his chin. "They have tried to contact us before, but we refused. However, I suppose you are right. The Alastalidohi shall stand under the Samurai's banner! Good luck on your journey, Kunoichi."

"Thanks again, for everything."

-…-

 _Okay, the Samurai is not at Odalv. Time to check New Jericho and Syrta._

Many hours have passed since Ashi left the Archers. Though disappointed that both locations she attempted to visit have yielded no progress, deep down she knew she was on the right track. Into the deep forest she went, searching for any sign of the lost Samurai warrior. As she travelled, the unwanted stench of rotting flesh filled her nostrils, making her gag in disgust.

 _Ugh… Who died here?_ She grimaced.

Her answer was met as she saw a great walled city in the open further down the path she was on. She remembered over a month ago how the Vice Priestess briefed her and her sisters of the Samurai's previous travels, of saving a village from "heretics," and defeating one of Aku's assassins who was taking care of "dissidents." She knew this was the latter place.

Ashi traced faded motorcycle wheel tracks and footprints from a pair of combat boots. This was definitely the place. As she entered through the city gates, she anticipated another tale from the survivors of how the Samurai saved their lives, of how he defeated his foe with grace, skill, and efficiency. She expected some form of monument to his greatness and glory as she daydreamed further.

She was wrong.

Just when New Jericho's end wasn't enough, the unfortunate city had been ransacked and robbed. All valuables and possessions were stolen from the families that owned them and obscene graffiti now decorated the walls. At least the bodies were left to decay in peace. The stench got stronger as flies and buzzards fed on the fallen.

"Catastrophe, devastation, carnage," she muttered in shock, repeating what Jack told her at Azure.

Ashi sorrowed and angered at the dreadful scene. This place looked like another dead end on her journey to find Jack. Before she could leave, mechanical rustling was heard as sparks of electricity sputtered off in the city. Keeping to the shadows, the former assassin tracked the noise to its source.

It was Scaramouche.

A back-up CPU and power unit activated, essentially resurrecting the hitman of Aku back to life, albeit without his body. His head and part of his neck area was all that remained of his previous encounter with the Samurai as his optics flickered back to life in its original teal glow. He blinked as the obvious came clear.

"I'm alive!" He cheered as the beheaded assassin hopped with what was left of his neck in a circle and sang, "Doo do do do! I'm alive, I'm a-l-i-i-i-v-e!"

 _Is this seriously the one who killed so many?_ Ashi highly doubted it.

As he hopped over to the remnants of his smartphone, he spoke with the partially consumed corpse of a young boy, as if he were still alive. "Oh, right! That Samurai schmuck broke my phone. I got to tell Aku that Jacky boy lost his sword. Oh, well, I guess I'm bunny hopping my way there. Hippity hop, baby!"

 _I guess he is the one…_ The way the scouts described him made Scaramouche seem like a force to be reckoned with, a true warrior programmed in every martial art available, whilst maintaining a charismatic demeanor in the heat of combat. They were right, but not in the way Ashi just noticed.

Deciding to divert from her course, she chose to stalk this headstrong robot.

-…-

As Ronin Jack stood by himself in the bow of the blimp's carriage, he gripped the railings in front of him tightly and looked onto the dark and stormy night ahead of him. Lightning danced around the airship as thunder drummed loudly all over. It seemed the Gods and Fate were judging him from the heavens. Rain soaked his trembling hands as he recalled each and every mistake that cost innocent lives.

"To the Gods and my Ancestors," he silently whispered in prayer. "May the ritual be sufficient enough not just to reclaim my family honor, but attain forgiveness for all my wrongdoings and failures…"

As he stood alone, the Captain of the vessel walked up behind him. He secured his grey officer's cap on his head as he bundled himself in his same-colored coat and white gloves.

"Excuse me, you with the beard and cloak?" He inquired. "It's a lot warmer inside! We got a full three-course buffet for all passengers!"

"No," Jack dismissed, keeping himself faced towards the blackened sky. "I will remain here for the rest of the journey."

"Not sure if I follow," the Captain was confused. "You also have a room to yourself and everything here and you choose not to take it. Is the bed too hard?"

"No," Jack lowered his head in shame. "Please go."

"Okay?" he turned and left the strange man alone.

-…-

Scaramouche was overconfident.

He saw himself entering the Grand Overlord's castle and coming up to his throne giving the biggest piece of good news Aku will ever receive in existence. He imagined being given back his body with the same black magic that granted him his peculiar set of musically based skills. He dreamed of being the Shogun of Sorrow's Number One assassin, to be given riches and fame most others would only dream of.

But the situation at hand remained.

He knew he was really a shadow of his former self. His body destroyed, weapons stolen, and his favorite coat was now burned ribbons.

"Ehh… ahh… Oh, man," he grunted as he tried to keep moving forward. "Oh. All this walking is hard on my neck…"

He travelled for what seemed like an eternity. He knew where Aku's dark fortress is, it was all a matter of how he would get there. Little did he know that another assassin followed him closely…

Passing over a steep hill that had a path running through it, the decapitated robot cheered at the sound of a cruise liner's horn blaring. The sight of Syrta soon came before him. "Hey, I made it! I finally made it… Aah!"

An unsuspecting couple had accidentally kicked him downhill. Ashi followed closely, keeping to the tall grass and bushes.

Raising his face out of the dirt, Scaramouche had to complain further. "Ugh! When I get my body and jazzy blades back, you will all be sorry!"

Before he could head off again, a certain someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold it right there!" She shouted.

As he turned his face around so that he saw who it was. Standing courageously over this barely functioning robot in her skintight black suit, armed with her slain sister's katana and brand new longbow and quiver was the banished Daughter of Aku, Ashi.

"And just who might you be?" He challenged. He had no reason to fear her, even in his present state.

"That is not important," she kept her hands on her hips, while inching one hand to her kunai in her lower back. "Did you kill those people in that walled city?!"

He smiled in pride as he answered, "Oh yeah, babe!"

Her brows narrowed in anger in response.

"Ha, ha, ha! You shoulda seen the look on their faces as they tried to run! I couldn't handle 'em all on my own, so I used my magic flute to summon my favorite pet to stomp them like ants!"

"You… why?" She crossed her arms up to her chest, concealing the dagger under her wrist.

"To lure Samurai Jack to me, bondage girl," he spat. "I mean, what's that skimpy outfit made of? Leather? Latex? Paint? It got all your curves, girly!"

She would rather not remember. Her scowl persisted, uninterrupted by his last remark.

"Well, if you must know, that schmuck tore me to bits when we fought. Boy, that was the toughest fight of my life!"

 _Serves you right, scum,_ Ashi nodded in approval.

"Well, anyway, nice chatting with you, flaming hair, I gotta talk with… Aku!"

As he turned away, Ashi was astonished at this revelation. "Wait, why?"

"Oh? You haven't heard the good news?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you must know, I am Aku's top assassin. Imagine the treasures he'll give to me when I tell him Jack lost his 'oh-so-special' sword!"

Before he could hop away, Ashi lashed out at him, grabbing him by his severed neck wiring and held him up to her upside-down.

"Wha… Hey!" He tried to shake out of her grip to no avail. "Put me down! I got places to be, things to do, and a Samurai to end!"

Pointing her dagger right between his eyes, she threatened, "In another time, I would have seen to it myself personally that I tear your head off your shoulders. Looks like Jack beat me to it…"

"Well who do you think you are?! You his girlfriend or somethin'?!"

She froze wide-eyed at that comment. _Thrice now someone has accused me of being his ally. Could it really be?_

"No, wait," Scaramouche grinned. "Oh yeah… I see it now… You are his girlfriend! Prolly slept with him, too, eh?! I hear he's a virgin! You got it from him e-x-t-r-a t-h-i-c-c, did ya?"

And just like that, Ashi kicked him square in the forehead back into the forest as he screamed in agony.

 _Good riddance…_

As Ashi sheathed her dagger again, ion engines roared above her. Looking up, she saw a full squadron of Shard gunships fly overhead towards the city airport. Hades Squadron was here to move in, enforcing the Law of Aku. Looking back to her left, several six-wheeled, beetle-like, Mantis armored personnel carriers rolled down the path she travelled on bound for the city limits.

 _Too risky now to just ask random strangers for the Samurai,_ she figured. _I'll have to be subtler in my approach…_

-…-

Ashi wandered through the drab, tall buildings and cranes of the city, inquiring the residents if they witnessed any signs of a "strange, bearded man." She was only yielding about as much success as one would suspect. She was pointed repeatedly towards the homeless, burly chefs in markets, and jokingly to the statue of Aku that stood in town square. As hopeless as her endeavors seemed, her determination soared higher with each passing encounter.

Passing through the marketplace to see if Jack wandered through there, she caught sight of a familiar crossed diamond symbol embroidered into a circular panel erected on the side of a shop. The store was Momotaro and Shinobi's Antiquities and Oriental Weaponry. The former assassin ran through the crowd to the scene that was unfolding before her. A squad of Conscripts was assembled together at the edge of the crowd, keeping them at bay while their commander, a Minion of Aku, dealt with the shopkeepers.

"This symbol is representative of the Zintaris Resistance Movement and the Samurai! It has been decreed by the Shogun of Sorrows, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Grand Overlord himself, Aku, that such items are to be burned!" He declared. "I hereby order you with His authority to tear down this symbol from your establishment, now!"

"Piss off," the shopkeeper disregarded. His warm skin tone was only marked by two rosy marks on his cheeks and his orange hair flowed down to the sides of his head. He was dressed in an autumn kimono with brown, wooden geta on his feet. One hand was kept close to a ninjato tucked beneath his obi. He scowled deeply as his blue eyes held back fire. "We've been here with that mark for years. Ain't changing now."

"You _**dare**_ challenge Aku's greatness and glory?!" The shinobi shozoku clad Minion gasped. "How about I get my men to teach you two a lesson?!"

A dark-skinned man with a short, trimmed beard with his hair tied into a top knot, dressed in a black kimono stepped by his friend's side and shot back, "You think your slaves are loyal to you? The moment Aku turns his back on them, and turn his back he will, they will leave in droves for the Samurai's banner."

The Conscripted stood idly by, fidgeting with their rifles. They didn't want any part in this and their commander knew it.

"G-r-r-r," the red Minion growled at his disloyal troops. "Fine. But you have until tomorrow to remove that disgraceful mark or I will find somebody to do it for Aku! Fireteam Serpent?! Let's go!"

The angered Minion left with his soldiers as the crowds sighed in relief and dispersed. Ashi and the shopkeepers were the only ones who didn't go off. The pair soon took notice.

"Young woman," the man in black stepped up. "You differ from the rest of the people. You are not from around here, aren't you?"

"What gave me away?" She sarcastically smiled.

"Your weapons," the man's partner-in-crime pointed out. "And your demeanor. You are braver than most of the folk who'd flee at the sight of a Minion of Aku."

"I have my experiences." Feeling these two would be the right ones to ask for Jack, she inquired in a whisper as she approached them, "I'm looking for Samurai Jack."

"Normally, we'd disregard you as another bounty hunter," The dark man tilted his head. "But you? We'll make an exception."

"Well?"

"Come inside," the orange-haired one opened the store's door. "We have much to discuss."

When the three came inside, Ashi was astonished at how well decorated the place was for a weapons dealership. The interior resembled the architecture of many of ancient Japan's buildings and homes. The walls were lined with golden fusoma paneling that held paintings of mountains and valleys, with some scattered throughout the store with a variety of ancient and modern oriental weaponry and other Eastern artifacts and clothing hung on its shelves. Even though sunlight lit the spacious building well, candlelight was always kept burning.

Towards the cash register area, a shrine was erected with sweet-smelling burning incense that was kept burning in a purple vase. Ashi made note that the Zintaris mark was carved into an ivory tablet kept hanging low over the whole set up. What was even more interesting was the strange black katana that was kept lying in front of the vase of the shrine.

"You two have quite the operation here," she complimented.

"Domo arigato," the man in the black kimono smiled.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, wondering what he said.

"That's Japanese for 'thank you,'" he promptly escorted her over to a small dining area off to one corner of the store. Sitting on top of a large tatami mat was an electric kotatsu with a pot of green tea kept warm over it. Several cushions were kept around for guests to relax.

"Please, have a seat," the one with the auburn kimono offered. "I do not believe we have been properly introduced yet. My name is Phil and this is my friend, LaMarr. Together, we run Momotaro and Shinobi's."

"Pleasure to meet you both," she shook their hands as she took her seat. "Now about my request…"

"Ah, yes," Phil recalled. "You seek the Samurai? Many people have, but I'm afraid he disappeared into rumors and unconfirmed sightings. I swear I could have seen someone that looked like him not too long ago, but, I'm not sure…"

"Please," She begged eyes wide. "I fear he may be in danger. Where did he go?"

"Patience, young one," LaMarr smiled as he and Phil sat on the opposite side of the table. "We have much to talk about before we get to that. Who are you and why do you seek him?"

"I'm… Kunoichi."

"Kunoichi; a modernized label given to a female ninja or practitioner of ninjutsu," his eyes trailed up her body, making note of her arsenal. "And… you are well armed…"

"No," she understood where he was getting at. "I have travelled with him. I fought… uhh… by his side. I am trying to help him. Why are you so suspicious of me?"

"Forgive us," Phil raised his hands on front of him. "The last Samurai has a special place in our hearts."

"Let me guess, he saved your lives long ago."

They both shook their heads in agreement.

"You are observant. Our individual encounters with him occurred when we were very young," LaMarr remembered. "Allow us to explain."

Phil poured each person a cup of tea while his friend explained his story.

"I was only a young boy when Samurai Jack came to me in my time of need," he sipped his tea as the awesome and bittersweet memories returned. "The village of my birth was under attack. Robotic monsters."

"Sent by Aku?" Ashi asked.

"Correct. Before anyone was taken away and slain, he saved all of us, including me. But, another robotic assassin came, this time for the Samurai's head. It called itself, 'Shinobi; Warrior of the Night.' It kidnapped me, for the assailant sought to use me as bait to lure Jack in, but failed."

"What happened?"

"That is very difficult to put into words," he rubbed his neck. "The skyscraper effigy of Aku was very bright, yet pitch black dark at the same time. Warriors of light and dark, fighting to the death! Even I could barely see what was going on! But, Jack blinded the assassin before cutting him down. That sword you noticed at the shrine? That is the blade of Shinobi."

She looked on in awe before her at the black sword that rested in place.

"As for me," Phil began. "I was only an infant when he saved my life."

"And yet you remember this much?" Ashi was puzzled.

"Oh yes, and besides, my beloved mother kept telling me about this story for what seems like a lifetime!"

As he cheered and recalled heart-warming memories of his mother, Ashi couldn't help but feel… uncomfortable… at what he was saying. She never felt love from anyone. Her own mother disowned her. She cared for her sisters and they did too likewise, sure, but they were gone now. She struggled to keep herself focused at the man's memories.

"… oh, I apologize, is something wrong?"

"What?" She snapped out of her saddened state. "Oh, no! Please… please continue."

"Back to how I knew the Samurai, he rescued me when three robotic ogres attempted to cook me for some kind of stew. He also fed and took care of me!"

"That's… incredible!" She found it astonishing how Jack went the extra mile to care for a lost baby.

"However, I witnessed a great deal of violence on our travels," he recalled. "The ogres and several others came back for Jack, but he had no choice but to cut them down right in front of me. My mother still tells me I had this weird scowl written across my face. Ha! She called it Sakai, or the Spirit of the Samurai."

"To be honest, my friend," LaMarr smirked. "You do tend to do the 'Samurai Scowl' every now and then…"

"Whatever," Phil rolled his eyes. "Anyways, now your turn, Kunoichi. How do you know Samurai Jack? You mentioned something about fighting by him?"

"Yes, I did," she confessed. "We… got into a fight at Aku Tower and…"

"Wait!" LaMarr interrupted, nearly spilling his tea in the process. "That was you two?!"

"Yes."

"Even the authorities were unable to figure out who the shooter and swordsman were! CCTV was grainy as hell. Nobody could have identified the perpetrators. Guess that was you two."

"You showed impressive skills, slicing and dicing up Beetle Drones like that," Phil complimented. "I must ask; from where did you train? Edo? Chechnya? Resistance?"

"Let's just say none of the above," Ashi said. "But where have you last seen him? Please, this is very important."

"As I have previously mentioned, I do not know if it really was him," he doubted. "Uhh, what was he wearing?"

Ashi leaned forward in interest, not even bothering to drink her tea.

"Some kind of hooded grey cloak, his hair jet black and long with a beard almost as long. He… seemed depressed, and…"

She stood from her position and exclaimed, "That's him!"

Phil's jaw hung agape that he just let his childhood hero pass him by and he didn't even notice. LaMarr jabbed his acquaintance with his shoulder as he said, "I told you that you shoulda talked to him!"

Standing up in embarrassment, the former pointed off in the distance and muttered, "He… he… he went towards the airport! There are many airships there, but I know not which he took and where he went. I'm so sorry, Kunoichi. That's all I know."

"Thank you for everything, regardless, Phil and LaMarr. I will find him," taking a drink of her green tea before she left, she couldn't help but express her enjoyment of the warm drink. "Mmm! What's in this?"

"That is a special green tea, Samurai Jack's own recipe, I might add," LaMarr stood proudly. "He showed my mother how to make it in the weeks he remained in my village."

"One more thing," he rustled through the nearby weapons' shelf fishing out a freshly forged kusarigama with an accompanying beige satchel. "Take these as a gift from us."

"Thanks, for everything. I must find him…"

-…-

Having recovered from his ordeal with Ashi, Scaramouche was well on his way to tell Aku of the loss of Jack's sword. He hopped all the way through the city through the port area where a cruise liner was about to cast off. He happily rolled and tumbled towards the entry of the vessel at dock anticipating an easy way in.

He was wrong.

A tall and well-muscled sailor lowered his hand down on the once cheerful assassin, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is the problemo, babe?" He questioned.

The sailor said nothing as he pointed to his right, straight at a sign next to him as Scaramouche read the following:

"'No shirt, no shoes, no body – no entry?!'" He was flabbergasted that anyone would even add in that second to last part. Undeterred, he proudly announced, "Swing-a-ding-ding! I am Aku's top bot, the assassin with the sassin'."

The sailor did not care. He pointed to his left at a list of Aku's latest and best bounty hunters. The shamed robot read:

"'Aku's Current Top Assassins – one, Deathblow, two, Da-Bomb, three, Scaramouche?!'" Disappointed that his ego has fallen, he hopped away and lamented, "Oh, baby, I have come down in the world. How do you like that? One day, you're the star of the show, the next, you're the third act of a two-act play."

As he went on, his monologue was interrupted by a stray pug that happily barked and lapped its tongue at him. Scaramouche saw that the dog was female, had brown-spotted, light grey fur, with one of the spots covering the fur area surrounding the right eye. She had an aged, leather collar with a golden nametag hanging beneath it. It read, "Lulu."

"Well," the beheaded talked sternly to the dog. "This star is a headliner, babe, and once I tell Aku Jacky-o lost his sword-o, I'll be numero uno once more-o!"

Looking around, he sought to discern how he'll sneak aboard.

"Hmm, now how am I gonna get aboard the..." His optics widened at the sight of a flowery woman in a bright colored pink dress who wore a big hat he suspected he can hide in. "Oh, bing-o, baby!"

He jumped right into her flowery hat when she was not looking and silently giggled that he can finally stow away aboard.

Wrong.

The stout sailor caught onto his ruse and plucked the disheartened Scaramouche right out of the unsuspecting woman's hat as she boarded with her luggage and ticket.

"Oh, drat!" He complained before he was promptly thrown into the murky bay.

Fishing himself back onto the dock, Lulu patiently waited by his side as she licked the robot's faceplate clean of the sea muck. Then Scaramouche grinned at her as his next idea came into play.

 _If I can't hijack a body, I'll borrow one!_ Facing the pug with a devilish grin, he said, "Hey guess what, babe? I got a plan for you…"

The dog's smile dropped as she tilted her head as to what is he talking about.

As the sailor admitted scores more of passengers aboard, an oddity caught his dreary eye. People scoffed and laughed at the sight of a robot's head snugly tucked around a spotted grey pug's neck. The sight was as inconceivable as it was ridiculous.

"Aww, yeah, baby!" as he attempted to motion the stray forward, she frequently lost balance and dropped Scaramouche flat on his face multiple times. "No, no, no, Lulu! That way, baby-cake! That way!"

Eventually coming to a full stop in front of the sailor for what he hoped to be the final time, the overconfident assassin sang, "Bow wow wow! Bow wow wow! Bow wow wow, babe!"

The silent guardian of the cruise liner pointed back to his right at a… certain amendment... to the boat's boarding policy:

No Dog.

Turning away in shame, Scaramouche sang again, "Bow wow heartbreaker…"

Lulu promptly kicked the head off her shoulders and urinated right in his forehead before running off back into the city.

 _Well,_ he frowned. _Can't say I didn't deserve that…_

Washing himself off back in the bay again, the sassy assassin had to readjust his tactics. Sneaking in won't work out, but he sought to bribe his way in.

Upon spotting a man in a blue trench coat hunched over fixing together his briefcase, Scaramouche sought to use this man to his advantage.

"Hey, you in the blue!"

"Whatcha want?" His high pitched voice squeaked as he turned and revealed himself to the bodiless hitman.

Scaramouche was not expecting what he just saw. Despite being tall and reasonably built, the man's head was shrunken to a degree that must have been done in a lab experiment gone awry or an unfortunate bump unto an angry wizard.

 _Whoa… What a freak!_ He marveled. _Looks like a talking…_

"Ahem," he sternly began. "Again I ask; whatcha need?"

"Oh, well, you see, dic – I mean…"

"My name is Richard," he folded his arms.

 _More like 'Dick,'_ he appropriately believed. _"Well, Richard, I need to get aboard that ship."_

"Uh-huh, well, so do I. Now if you'll excuse me, I should go."

"No wait!" Scaramouche begged. "Look, I'll pay you! How about fifty creds for the trip?"

Even Richard couldn't turn down an easy buck. "Okay fine. What should I do?"

"Well… How do I put this?"

-…-

Ashi had to be careful.

The airport was flooded with security as they searched any suspicious individual. Overhead, past the advertisements and recruitment propaganda, were wanted posters for the following:

Unknown Felons STILL at Large:

Unknown Suited Man and Woman Assaulted Aku Tower in Tokyo.

To be Considered

ARMED and EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.

(cR) Reward for Information Leading to Arrest (cR)

 _I can't risk asking anyone,_ she quickly learned. _But, where do I go?_

At least she was grateful her abilities and new satchel hid some of her more controversial belongings.

As she darted past suspicious individuals and security alike, she observed the towering black hologram of today's flight schedule and destinations. Many cities were labeled in white lettering with their corresponding arrival and departure times in red and blue. Green signs next to them signified their boarding status.

 _Chicago, Moscow, Horizons, New Canton, Johannesburg,_ she read on. It seemed hopeless to see which flight the former Samurai took. But just as she was about to give up, one city and country stuck out above the rest. The flight's destination and schedule lay third from the bottom. _Osaka, Japan?_

Japan. The Samurai's own homeland.

 _That is where he must be headed!_ As she ran off towards the ticket booth, one question remained. _Wait. Why would he go back there?_

The more she traveled, the more her former companion's intentions were made unclear. What was his business there? Is this the reason why he abandoned her? To go home?

Upon purchasing a ticket from the automated kiosk, she mentally thanked Genndy and the Tartakovsky family for giving her the money to do so. She tightly gripped the white piece of cardboard in her hand as if her life and destiny depended on it. As she hurried along the winding halls and passages, she made her way through the busy crowds of people, creatures, and aliens alike to the gate where the blimp would be.

She wound up accidentally shoving past two large, hulking men draped in brown cloaks, their faces hidden from sight.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized as the towering pair loomed over her in curiosity. She ran off as they both felt something odd about her.

"Did you feel it too, brother?" Questioned one in a deep and low tone.

"Yes, her soul is tainted with blackness," replied the other. "We must follow. I fear she is of Aku."

"I agree…"

-…-

Scaramouche and Richard strolled down the dock with the former planted on top of the shrunken head of the latter, as the beheaded assassin grinned happily that he was able to make it past that sailor that denied him entry for so long.

"Yeah, babe," the hitman cheered. "Dig this groovy cat."

The burly sailor only rolled his eyes at the scene as he finally permitted him entry.

"Chow, chow, chowdity-chow chow, baby cakes!" Scaramouche waved off.

Upon making it aboard, the assassin's overconfidence shone through once again. The horn blared off as the vessel left safe harbor in the nick of time. At the rate the cruise liner traveled, it would be a few weeks for it to arrive at its destination.

"Whoo-hoo! Numero uno, here I come!"

Having had enough, Richard removed the annoying robot off of his shrunken cranium and cleared his throat as he reminded, "That's fifty credits, bud."

"Trust me, babe, I'm good for it," he reassured.

"Yeah," the other doubted. "Well the last guy I trusted did this to me!"

As Richard marched away with his luggage, Scaramouche had one more thing to say. "Oh, it's all good, Babou. Aku will give me anything once he hears the news."

Finding himself alone on the ship's railing, he sang to himself another jazzy tune before a disturbing revelation hit him.

"Whoa, what a freak. Looked like a _talking penis_."

"Hey! I heard that, jack-wad!"

 _Oh, drats…_ Scaramouche had turned around to see the angered Richard standing behind him this whole time, and he was cracking his knuckles.

"Uhh… heh, heh," The assassin tried to laugh it off. "Look I can explain… Aah!"

He now had to run for his shrunken friend now wanted to beat him into the deck. And thus began a wild cat-and-mouse chase throughout the vessel as onlookers wondered as to what was going on.

Scaramouche was _really_ not having a good day.

-…-

As Ashi was escorted to her cabin aboard the blimp's passenger decks, she held a brief conversation with the airship's Captain, asking if the "bearded man in a grey cloak" came here.

"Yeah, yeah," he recognized who she was speaking about. "The bearded fella you requested got off on my last flight to Japan."

"Are you sure? Where is he now?" She tried to conceal the concern in her voice.

"Patience miss, we are scheduled to arrive in eighteen hours," he informed her. "I suggest you get some rest. Ya look like you haven't had any for the past few days."

Even she had to agree with that.

"Well, here we are! Room Zero-Three-One-One. Heh. Oddly enough, the same one we gave him, but he never used. Also, we have a dining area down the hall that way. I suggest you fill up."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"And don't worry," the Captain placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get you to your boyfriend!"

She stood dumbstruck at the doorway to her room as the officer left to check on his other guests. Several times now have people accused her of being his friend, ally, and significant other. She was certainly no longer his enemy, but still resented him for what he did to her late family. The former Daughter of Aku found herself lost between opposite ends of the spectrum, unable to decide if she really was his friend.

As she rested in the small mattress, two curious individuals crept through the hallway where she resided.

"Brother, we cannot act upon your suspicion alone," one spoke.

"Hear me out," the brother reasoned. "This one definitely seeks the Samurai."

"But, we cannot deny this," he pointed at Ashi's door. "We both sensed her evil."

"I concur," the other hooded individual nodded. "We shall keep an eye on her."

"For the Samurai."

"For the Samurai," he lowly echoed.

-…-

Ashi awoke the next day feeling hungry. Leaving her belongings in the small cabin, she followed the smell of something delicious cooking and made her way to the spacious cafeteria. People of all shapes and sizes came to dine on the variety of different cuisine being served. Fortunately, it all came free of charge with the price of her ticket in.

As she stood in line, she felt a little intimidated by the people larger than her that stood in front and behind her. She still stood tall, confident in her ability to take care of herself. After packing herself a tray full of food, she sat by herself at a small table in the middle of the crowd. As she looked around, she breathed in relief that she can eat in peace.

As she chowed down, a little girl ran up to Ashi, intrigued with the young woman's haircut. The former assassin took notice. The girl had long, silken, white hair, short, light blue fur that covered her body, and wore a yellow dress with sunflowers dotted all over it.

Her twin antennae lit and arced lightning between them as words and emojis took place of the girl's inability to speak. "Hello!"

Caught off-guard by this little one's way to converse, Ashi spoke back. "Uhh… Hi?"

The mother of the little girl soon ran up to the scene. Her fur was green-blue and wore a modest one-piece brown dress. She carried her infant in her arms and seemed a little embarrassed as she smiled at Ashi and her unexpected predicament.

"I… Am… So… Sorry!" She zapped and beeped her antennae. "Hailee… Gets… Curious…"

"Oh, it is no problem," Ashi smiled back.

"I'm… Samara," she introduced herself. "This… Is… Anton… And… U… R?"

"Oh, Kunoichi," part of her believed that name is becoming more and more permanent each time she responds with that.

"Looking… 4… A… Bearded… Man… I… Hear?" Samara coyly rose her eyebrows.

"Something like that…"

"Well… If… It… Helps… I… Was… Saved… By… One…"

"Don't tell me," Ashi could tell right away. "Jack?"

"Jack." Samara nodded once. "We… Better… Leave… You… Be..."

"Nice… Uhh… 'speaking' with you!"

She smiled back and flashed a smiley face in return before escorting her little family away. It was at this moment in time Ashi questioned all the events she has been through over the past few days. It was getting beyond coincidence that she was finding herself exposed to people Samurai Jack positively affected in his life here. Was she being guided towards these people for a reason? The former Daughter of Aku could only wonder.

Finishing up her morning meal, Ashi went outside to the wide balconies of the blimp. Wind howled and the engine chugged the aircraft forward. The aft propeller kept things moving on schedule. There she stood staring out the open skies, wondering where her Samurai companion went. As other passengers marveled at the rolling hills, winding rivers, and other wonderful sights the countryside of Japan had to offer, Ashi did not share the same enthusiasm the others did. The sight of families enjoying their time together and especially of the couples that nuzzled each other was too much for the trained assassin to bear. She knew she'd most likely never receive that affection from anyone alive.

However, as she hunched over the outer railing towards the bow of the carriage, the hairs on the back of her neck stood when an unwanted presence made itself known to her. Someone was spying on her…

"Are you sure she was the one?" A lumbering, hooded figure asked another.

"Yes, I specifically saw her asking about him," he whispered into his brother's ear.

"Aku's bounty hunter?"

"I sense her evil."

"That is a certainty, brother."

The pair were slow and methodical in their approach to the lone woman. After everything the Samurai has done for their people, they were not about to let another bounty hunter have their way for money. Little did they know that she was on to their plans before they even started…

 _You've got to be kidding me_ … she grimaced. She's been through enough fights as it is already.

"Gotcha!" The lumbering pair were too slow in attempting to wrestle her between them as they wound up tackling each other.

Ashi readied her fists in case things got messy.

"We will not let you hurt the Samurai!" One of them shouted.

"'Hurt?'" There was once a time she would have, but not anymore. "No, I… Look, I'm not trying to hurt him. I'm trying to find him. He might be in trouble."

Despite their initial suspicions, they both saw the innocence and honesty in this woman's eyes.

"You are his friend?" one asked as he approached, face-to-face.

"I… don't know," she turned away.

"We are his friends!" the pair unmasked themselves, lowering their hoods behind their backs.

There before her stood the identity of the masked strangers that stalked her over the course of the whole flight. The Woolies are a humble, reclusive, and yet powerful race known for their long and bloody history with the Chritchellites, a space-faring race of slavers. The Woolies themselves resembled the extinct Wooly Mammoths, featuring thick, fur-covered bodies, large eyes, and long colorful noses that hung just below their mouths.

"So how are you friends of the Samurai?" Ashi inquired.

"It was long ago," the Woolie began to tell the sad tale of his people as he stared straight into Ashi's eyes. "We were slaves. Our race was dominated by those who sought to use us for labor. With our city and people overrun, all seemed hopeless and lost."

"Was Aku responsible?"

"In a way, yes," he humbly admitted. "He allowed those slavers to control us when they immigrated from a distant star system."

The former assassin's fists clenched in anger that Aku allowed such atrocities to occur.

"But then Jack came," the Woolie happily remembered. "Even without using his sword, he defeated many in close combat. He inspired us, and he broke us free of their control and we drove the invaders off-world together."

"He risked his life to save ours," the other Woolie confessed with a heavy heart.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced yet," Ashi began to introduce herself. "I go by Kunoichi, and you are?"

"I am Mammuthus, and this is my brother Primigenius," upon realizing his mistake at attacking a friend of their Savior, he expressed his regrets. "My apologies for attacking you. We had no idea. When you were asking around, we believed you were in with Aku."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "This… is not the first time this happened. I am not part of Aku's order."

Not part of Aku's order. Her words repeated in her mind as she recalled those were things her mother shouted at her long ago. Before the trio could converse any longer, the blimp's Captain came up to Ashi.

"Miss, the bearded fella you inquired about? He got off here."

"That's good news! How long until we land?"

"We are mere hours away from Osaka Airport. Hold tight until then."

The very mention of this statement forced her to run back to her cabin and gather up all her belongings. Her quest cannot delay any longer. Coming back to bow of the carriage balcony fully geared up, she stood atop the railing, getting ready for a base jump.

"Mammuthus, Primigenius," she started off. "Thank you for sharing your story."

The Captain could not believe his eyes as to what happened next:

She jumped right off.

"No!" He gasped in horror. "You're supposed to get off when you land!"

Ashi didn't care. She's done this move before. Reaching into her satchel, she released her brand new kusarigama, twirling around the end with the kama as she launched it at a high tree branch. As expected, it wrapped all the way around as the sickle sunk in with a clang, securing the loops. The young assassin braced herself for landfall, going in feet first as she eventually skidded to a stop on the dirt.

 _Phew!_ She sighed. _Better landing than last time…_

Retrieving her weapon from the tree, it was now time to resume her quest for the lost Samurai.

-…-

The Shinobi was even more determined in her search for the Ronin.

Through many towns and cities, she did search for Jack, risking her life in some cases for even the slightest shred of evidence that Jack passed through here. Her determination remained steady even as night fell across the Japanese countryside.

Ashi had wandered her way towards a town north of Osaka called Vivacissimo. It was late at night and not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Far outside the city limits, she saw evidences of battle. Old Beetle Drone husks were piled off the road. Bullet holes and plasma scorching adorned their shattered armor plating. Rusted shell casings glittered the grounds leading up to the city that seemed unaltered from the attack.

When she arrived, the buildings of this once lively village were unmarred and seemed empty, much to her confusion.

 _Hmmm, no signs of battle, it is almost as if everyone got up and left of their own accord._

Her investigation came to a halt as she noticed multi-colored floodlights lighting up the sky deeper into the forest.

 _Guess that's where I need to go for answers…_

As she went through the forest, she gasped in awe at the scene before her. Loud electronic music played throughout as a large stage held a single DJ silhouetted behind the lights rocked out to all the unseen figure was playing. Crowds of people, young and old, from all walks of life danced and played. They were dressed in all manner of clothing, some in fine linens, others in more revealing attire, and the rest in whatever suited them for the occasion.

The Shinobi wandered through the crowd, accidentally bumping into a few others, as she sought someone to ask for Jack's whereabouts.

Upon spotting a man in an old astronaut's suit dancing, she asked him loudly, "Have you seen the Samurai come through here?!"

Everything came to a full halt. Music stopped. People ceased dancing and stared straight at the unknown woman in black. The DJ activated a floodlight and aimed a directional microphone at Ashi's direction. Ashi's face was shown on the large holographic screen for all to see.

"What do you want with the Samurai?" The woman on stage glowered.

"I… think he's in danger," she said as her voice echoed through the large speakers on stage and beyond. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she confessed, "He needs my help…"

Removing her headphones, the DJ stepped up into the light revealing herself. Despite her aged physique, there stood feeling as strong and as youthful in times past was Olivia DeLisle, one of the first of the Ravers. She still wore her hair into two small flowery buns on either side of her scalp, wide purple glasses, and a matching dancer's attire for the full getup.

Remembering what the Samurai did for her and her friends alike, she figured it was time. She raised her hands, curling her fingers and placing them together as it formed an "S" shape, in memoriam of Jack. The image displayed on screen as everyone got the message. They each, one-by-one, in turn happily reciprocated the action as a peaceful electric melody played.

"Samurai… DROP!" Olivia announced, throwing her arms high in the air.

Ashi stood her ground, curious as to what was going on.

The beat dropped, as purple floodlights silhouetted the crowd around Ashi. A few preselected dancers knew what to do next as they dressed up in their costumes and shuffled on-stage.

"We will never forget you 'til the day we d-i-i-i-e-e," Oliva sang. "Samurai… Sa-Sa-Samurai…"

The beat shuffled as the bass and tempo increased. The main screen glowed white behind the dancers as a performance was shown to all, demonstrating Samurai Jack's good deeds through interpretive dances and reenactments. Soon after, Oliva sang praise once more.

"You brought hope in a hopeless p-l-a-a-a-c-e!

You shined a light through the sky you fell from,

Love and Life, Aku divide,

Turn him away, 'cause I need you more!

Sa-Sa-Samurai, we need you, Samurai!"

 _So, are you people going to help me or not?!_ Ashi asked to herself in confusion. The dancers on stage then grouped together for their reenactment of when Jack helped the Canine Archaeologists.

"Red diamonds, the Dogs did mine,

In the light, you came to aid!

Freedom attained, they live today!

It was the Samurai! The Samurai!"

For the second act, their eyes glowed red, representing their former control by music from Aku.

"Then Aku enslaved the children with his beats from hell,

But then he came and fought the evil away!"

The crowd around Ashi synchronized a dance routine even Jack himself never anticipated to get so popular. They stylized a series of kicks and punches in a group dance session as Ashi found herself joining in. For years upon years of Ashi's youth, these sorts of exercises were to strengthen team cohesion and discipline, but now it was a form of enjoyment for her. She found herself legitimately happy as the song of Jack the Samurai continued.

"… And now we're all standing, side by s-i-i-i-d-e,

As your light crosses into mine!

Feel our heartbeats in your mind,

Aku shall fall, by thy s-w-o-o-o-r-d!

It shall be the Samurai! The Samurai, Samurai-ai-ai-ai-ai!"

All stopped out of the blue.

Ashi found herself in an awkward situation once again as she too ceased her pose under the spotlight.

"Whoever you are," Olivia spoke over the loudspeakers as she stepped down off stage towards Ashi. "Know this; Samurai Jack has… a special place in all of our hearts."

Eventually both DJ and Shinobi stood face-to-face under the spotlight.

"I'm sorry that this is not exactly what you were looking for," Olivia giggled. "But… I believe you can do it. Find Jack, and bring the legend of the Samurai back to life. It's not just us that need him, but all of those worldwide. No pressure."

"So," Ashi found the strength to reply. "You never saw him come through here?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Thank you," she said before she left. "I will find him… I must find him..."

As she left, Olivia returned to the stage and put on her headphones as she announced to her fellow Ravers, "Alrighty, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, next up we have Pool City, McKnight Road by TOBACCO and Hang 'em All by Carpenter Brut!"

The crowds cheered as the shrill tones were followed by the electronic beat of the music that followed. Ashi left the scene as people danced to the song's rhythm.

While this was honestly another dead end in her journey, the experience made it worthwhile.

-…-

As Ashi headed north from Vivacissimo, she found herself deep in the wood and lush jungle. All her leads at this point have proven fruitless. She knew not where to go, but instinct told her to keep moving forward.

The plants and greenery had a peculiar glow to them. Bioluminescent insects and plant life thrived here. Neon blue butterflies flew between trees whose leaves flickered on and off in what seemed to be all colors of the rainbow. Seedlings launched from flowers spouted tendrils of their own, guiding them in their flight for a new home to grow. The cherry blossom trees that dotted to and fro were among those that remained as they were.

"'Even in the bowels of the darkest of creatures, there is beautiful light,'" Ashi quoted Jack. The beauty of nature before her reminded the former assassin so much of when she and Jack were in the belly of the Garganolith.

As she moved along in admiration of the forest before her, the sounds of rushing water caught her ears. There was no river nor any waterfall in sight, but it was surely there. Her answer came as she approached a small cavern deep in the ground. Water pooled within as a small waterfall flowed and poured right into it.

Seeing her mirror image in the water made her truly reflect on who she was:

A Daughter of Aku.

Ashi's skin itched and her eyes quivered at the remembrance of her own literal baptism by fire…

-…-

The baptism was a mandatory rite of passage for all Daughters of Aku. Priestesses encircled a pit of scalding hot volcanic tar and ash as they bowed down around the rim, chanting their deity's name over and over. High Priestess Azula stood behind her frightened children, who were only draped in grey sackcloth.

"Aku, our Lord and Master, is one with the darkness," she taught her offspring. "He was born from it, which fills him with infinite power!"

Placing her hand on little Ashi's shoulder, she went on, saying, "We too, must become one with it."

What the overzealous mother did next scarred the little girl for all time and eternity. She undraped her daughters as they stood nude at the Pit of Hate's edge for the ceremony.

"We are forever grateful, and ever in your service," Azula calmly prayed.

One by one they were each knocked into the red-hot pit, emerging scarred for life as the tar stuck to their skin like a shroud, a shroud they will carry for their life purpose and quest. They all screamed in pain and horror as the priestesses chanted thanksgiving to their God, as their leader stood uncaring.

-…-

Each time the Seven grew out of their "gifts," they had to be tossed back in, symbolic of their lifelong devotion and steadfast faith in Aku.

Ashi turned away from the pit of crystal clear water, shaking in fear of each time she had to be tossed back in, but then, she made a different choice. Where her first baptism came by the fires of her childhood, it was time to set all that aside for a new beginning, a new life, a renewal of her own self.

She jumped straight into the small pond, relishing at how cool the water was to the touch. She swam in comfort, before eyeing her blackened reflection on the waterfall that revealed herself.

It's time for a new change of looks.

Casting aside her weapons and gear, she searched around, finding two pumice stones. She furiously scrubbed away at her charred flesh, freeing it from the last mark of her connection to her former cult and upbringing. All throughout the night she did this, even as the sun rose from the horizon.

Fully free from her past, she swam a victory lap around the pond, truly feeling comfortable with her own lithe and toned body for the first time in forever. Emerging from the pool, it became also time for a change of hair. Honoring her fallen sisters, she restyled to match their own. A crew cut like half her sisters like Arya wore while curling up the edges as Aya had. With her kunai, Ashi gave herself a much needed trimming, leaving her hair spiked as Aki's.

Having been satisfied with her new look, she looked down to see she needed new attire.

"Uh oh," she gasped at her nakedness. She will have to improvise her next line of clothing.

Looking around, she spotted several bushes of thick, wide, and impressively durable leaves nearby in the cavern.

 _Maybe I can make something nice out of these…_

For many hours, she fashioned a dress, a look, and a style that truly represented herself. She fashioned a single-strap tank top by weaving the smaller leaves around into a secure and durable vest, secured together by the angel hair strewn about, whilst leaving a decorative fringe at the top of the strap. A freely waving skirt was mended from longer leaves. She really enjoyed how the air felt on her legs. Carving two soles from flexible pieces of wood, she secured them to her feet with long and soft reeds, effectively making a comfortable pair of all-terrain boots. Her left bicep and right forearm were scratched badly from her impromptu scrubbing, so Ashi elected to cover them up as well with improvised bandages from the green reeds. To top off the whole ensemble, she carefully pieced together a necklace made with six long, orange seashells, each representing one of her sisters.

Securing her sword to her waist with the strap acting as a belt, her bow and quiver hanging from her shoulder, and her beige satchel hanging by her side, she was now a new woman.

Having emerged from her baptism by water, the former Daughter of Aku, Ashi, has now turned over a new leaf.

…

* * *

Sorry about the long wait on this one. :(

The difficult thing about writing this chapter was trying to keep it the same way Genndy himself had this episode paced, not being too overly filled with fan-service and keeping the plot moving forward. I honestly went through six revisions of this whole chapter trying to find balance between each of Ashi's encounters, whilst throwing in ones I saw fit. I had honestly planned to add more people in, but, after much thought, I feel it would be more natural if I handle future encounters the same way I handled the return of Extor. Hope you enjoyed what I made here thus far!

For the record, the only reason I put so much into this chapter is mainly because I have a very… _special_ … run-in I have planned for Ashi in the next chapter.

And now, for my favorite section, References! Longtime fans of Samurai Jack will notice I used in the same way Jack entered the battlefield of the Spartans for Ashi and included the ending to Episode XXV: Jack and the Spartans with Ashi's encounter. As for the naming of the Archers, I used quite a bit of Cherokee. Odalv translates to "Mountain," Gigage Gatlida is Cherokee for "Red Arrow", Alastalidohi translates to, well, "Archer." Digewi Tsisdetsi means "Blind Mouse" and Gvhnage Galitsadi means "Black Bow." My own idea of a joke. Even though it was confirmed in a San Diego Comic Conference that Momotaro is female, Jack and the mother referred to the baby as "son." Mammuthus Primigenius is the scientific name for a Woolly mammoth. Olivia's "It was the Samurai" song was expanded using lyrics from "We Found Love." Pool City, McKnight Road is the song that played in XCVII Promotional and Hang 'em All by Carpenter Brut is one of two songs that played in the Season 5 trailer, the other being Division Ruine by the same group.

Also, I'd like to take a moment and give a special shout-out to 00RaiserGundam for all the much needed revisions, changes, and edits to this fanfiction! If you're reading this, thanks a bunch yet again!

Please look forward to Chapter 11: The Hope You Gave Me coming when it is _truly_ ready.


	11. The Hope You Gave Me

XI. The Hope You Gave Me

* * *

Scaramouche was _really_ overconfident.

Having successfully escaped his phallic-looking friend, the headstrong assassin sought to take a break from all that he had been through over the past few days. He survived his first encounter with Samurai Jack, albeit losing his body in the process. He survived his brief struggle with the unknown angered girl in the skintight black outfit. Moreover, he made it past Richard relatively unscathed.

 _You can't destroy the musical magic that is, ME, babe,_ he proudly believed.

As he lay back on the sun chair, he daydreamed of his future mansion and treasures under the Shogun of Sorrows and Grand Overlord himself. Upon spotting a young, shapely woman pass by, he sought to harass her, feeling he should up his game ever since his last encounter with Ashi.

"Hey, babe," he catcalled. "Be a doll and fetch us a drinky-poo."

Enraged at this comment, she turned around, revealing to the bodiless robot she is not who she appears to be.

"Screw off, jerkhead!" She screamed, hands on her hips. "I don't work here!"

Her strength exceeded his expectations as she flipped around, throwing her leg into a high kick at him. High-heeled shoe connected with the sentient robot's eye socket, sending him and the sun chair flying far away to the cruise liner's center mast. Hitting the rough iron surface hard, Scaramouche tumbled to the ground as he was sandwiched to it by the chair that fell on top of him. Crew members and passengers laughed at the sight as the brusque woman marched off to her own business.

"Oh, _t-o-o-o-u-c-h-y_ ," he groaned.

Fortunately for him, good news came in the form of something that was long thought to have been phased out by the digital age of computers and smartphones:

A phone booth.

"A phone!" He cheered. "Scaramouche, _you_ are one lucky devil."

Bunny-hopping over to it, he realized he cannot dial Aku's number with his tongue, for the machine hung way out of reach.

 _I hope he won't mind a collect call…_

Knocking the phone from its place, a dial tone rung as the operator picked up.

"This is the operator," she announced. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, emergency collect call to Aku, babe," he smiled.

"Please say your name," she requested.

 _"S-c-a-a-a-r-a-m-o-o-u-c-h-e,"_ he sang.

"Please hold."

The robotic assassin did not have to wait long while the phone line beeped and ringed on Aku's end.

"Hello?" The demon picked up.

"Collect call from… _'S-c-a-a-a-r-a-m-o-o-u-c-h-e'_. Will you accept the charges?"

"Oh, uh…" Aku had to debate here. The last time his former top assassin called, the call cut off and he had him removed from the Top Ten List on grounds of prank calling. But, he at least had to give him a second chance. "Eh… I guess."

"Thank you."

This was the hitman's time to shine. Just a few words are all it will take and he will be that much closer to riches, fame, and glory. However, the crowd outside grew quite unruly…

"Aku, my boss-man, you will not believe what I just went through, babe," he started, but was cut off as a public gambling session occurred outside as the crowds clamored in excitement.

"What?!" Aku screamed over the phone. Scaramouche's smile dropped sharply. "It's hard to hear you!"

The moment someone scored a straight flush, the laughter was too much for the slowly angering robot to bear.

"Eh, hold on a sec," he told Aku. He didn't hear. Turning his attention to the rowdy people, he ordered, "Hey fellas, could you keep it, like, down? I'm trying to have a conversation."

This group of individuals were not who Scaramouche was expecting. A pack of well dressed, anthropomorphic dogs growled at the disturbance of their little get-together. Three of them broke off to face their challenger. Astro Jetson, Spike Bulldog, and Big Dog emerged displeased.

"You talkin' to us?!" Spike demanded.

 _Wait. I thought the sign at the dock read, 'No Dog?'_ Scaramouche thought in annoyance. "Yeah, that's right, _Rover_. I want you to keep your barking to a minimum."

"'Rover?'" Spike repeated the insult.

"'Barking?'" Big Dog reuttered in annoyance.

"I think he's calling us dogs," Astro pointed out.

"Okay, little puppy," Scaramouche began his next line of insults. "You looked in a mirror lately? Now, go get somebody their slippers or something. _I'm on the line._ "

Little did he care how much more that enraged his canine opponents as he returned to tell Aku the good news.

"So I wanted to tell ya, Aku," he said with a smile. "Jacko has lost his -"

Spike yanked the former assassin out of the phone booth to teach him a lesson he'll never forget…

"Huh? What?" Aku responded in confusion. "Forget it!"

As the Deliverer of Darkness hung up, Scaramouche found himself held face-to-face with another captor for the second instance this week.

"Usually me and the boys would rip your head from your body," Spike threatened.

 _Now where have I heard that before?_ Scaramouche stared in fear.

"But looks like somebody already did us the favor, eh?"

His fellow compatriots growled and nodded in agreement.

"So in lieu of that…"

"What?!" the robot hitman challenged. "Ya gonna throw me overboard?!"

"I think this one's giving us ideas, Spike, old boy," Astro nudged.

"Whaddya say we give him what he wants?" Suggested Big Dog.

This day has gone from bad to worse for the once proud sassy assassin.

"Oh," he moaned, before cursing, "Motherfu – u-u-u-a-a-h!"

The bodiless and helpless Scaramouche was thrown out as the cruise liner passed him by. He flew for what seemed like an eternity before landing in the ocean hard. Only after rising out of the water did he realize how much worse this day had gone for him.

"Dippity doo dang, babe," he complained.

It wasn't long before a new solution presented itself. A school of black octopi swam beneath Scaramouche as one broke formation and popped its head out of the water, blinking its large, round eyes at the hitman.

Looks like luck is on my side, after all, he believed. Now, time for swimmin' lessons, baby!

\- - - … - - -

Ashi has now witnessed everything good about the former Samurai, but still retained her bitterness of heart towards him. The bitterness that stemmed from what he had to do to her own sisters. She fully understood why he did what he did, but that does not excuse seeing her closest family fall one-by-one into bloodied and battered heaps.

The sun began to set and the clouds thundered nearby as she was taking another rest stop in the woods. Ashi finally took the time to carve in the names of her sisters along the hilt of her katana, as she had long promised to do so weeks ago. She took care that each name was intricately carved in cursive lettering, as Arya's name was done.

"… Avi… Ami… Aki… Aya… Alana…" she muttered.

All along the hard, textured surface of the sword, the former Daughter of Aku had carved in her sisters' names with her dagger in the order they were murdered. Each name lay in succession of the other, trailing along the hilt, next to Arya's, but a few inches of space remained between Alana's mark and the handguard of the blade. She figured when the time was right, her own name would be added on right there. She deeply wished they would show themselves to her again. She never realized how lonely she was until now.

Upon returning her blade to her waist, it was time to move on, but where should she go? The Ronin could have wandered anywhere. While it was a blessing her search had certainly narrowed down to the small island nation of Japan, she knew not where to look. The journey seemed hopeless and pointless. Jack had truly abandoned her, despite all his promises and teachings.

At the moment all seemed lost; they showed themselves to her once more.

"A little lost, aren't you, Sister?" Ashi's eyes snapped open from her melancholy. Only one of her sisters had this playful of a tone whenever she spoke.

It was Arya.

But alas, she was not alone either. The other five stood with her, all of them with a change of attire as well. Each of Ashi's sisters had adopted similar leaf dresses and some cases, a hairstyle change as well.

Arya now more fully resembled the waitresses from Gypsy's, wrapping her chest in a similar fashion the dancers had. Her midriff, shoulders, and arms were fully exposed and she wore a short leaf skirt with thigh-high boots composed of reeds. Her bob cut now held a single cherry blossom over her right ear.

Aki came up next in a more modest and long flowing dress that extended to her ankles. Palm leaves made up the primary construction of the skirt area and the sleeves of her top stopped just shy of her elbows. Small, decorative fringes and seashells made up her belt. Her signature spiked cut remained the same.

The others were also fashionably dressed as well, with dresses, skirts, and tops of other varying designs. Some sported short braids in their hair, whilst others kept theirs long, curly, and adorned with flowers. Ashi couldn't believe her eyes.

Before she could speak, Aki raised her hand up to her eldest one's lips. "Yes, Ashi, this is very real."

Tears cascaded down the trembling eyes of Ashi's face. Her second-in-command's finger tips were soft and warm to the touch. Unable to control herself for any longer, she jumped into the arms of her sister in a deep, loving hug and sobbed right into her shoulder.

Everyone joined in on the heartfelt group hug as the family seemed reunited, forever.

"It's okay, Ashi, it's okay," cooed Ami.

"We will always be with you," comforted Aya.

"No matter where you go," Alana assured.

Breaking the hug, Ashi wiped her face off with her arm and sniffled with a smile. "I… I… do not understand… but… how?"

"That will take a while to explain," Avi said. "Now come! We have something to show you!"

The six ran off, beckoning Ashi to follow. The young woman did so without hesitation. As the sun set, a multitude of stars lit the dark forest ahead, even as storm clouds raged closer and closer. The bioluminescent plant life glowed and lit in what seemed to be in all colors of the rainbow. To Ashi, this was a time to be merry and celebrate, for her sisters have returned to her.

They playfully giggled and danced through the forest as even Ashi found it hard to keep up with the rest.

"Come on, Ashi!" Avi waved over from a fallen tree.

The tears the eldest sister shed were of the joy she was bereft of ever since she was born into this world. She darted past bushes, leaped atop shrubs and caught hold of Aki's warm, soft, yet strong hand as they all traveled together.

Her joy exceeded to the point where her quest for the lost Samurai didn't matter to her anymore. She knew Jack was around somewhere. The former assassin of Aku believed she can delay just this once. The dark and thick storm clouds fell upon the seven as a heavy downpour overcame them all. Ashi didn't care as she laughed and played with her sisters for the first time in her life. Fearing she will get an infection, Alana generously wrapped her sister in a large tree leaf that enshrouded her entire body.

"Wow! Thanks, Sister!" Ashi giggled.

"Anytime, _Leaf Girl_ ," she joked.

"Ha, ha! Seriously?!" The remark was ironic in itself.

"Come on, you two, we're almost there!" Arya shouted.

"Almost where?" Ashi raised an eyebrow. Her smile dropped in confusion.

"You'll see…" Ami chimed in.

As Ashi hurried along with her sisters leading away, they exited the still-glowing forest as the seven came into a clearing where a tall building lay in the crossroad of several paths. The structure reminded Ashi very much of the aesthetics that Momotaro and Shinobi's had. It stood four stories high, with roof sections interrupting each story as it curled upwards at the edges. The dark-colored building had translucent windows that showed its guests of many cultures and races alike drinking, gambling, and lounging around.

The sign that loosely creaked and hung on its hinges read, "Da Tavern of Da Sam-Moo-Rhai."

"We both know how easily distracted you get, Ashi," Aki confided, uncaring of the rain that cascaded down her slender body and dress. The rest simply lined up side-by-side as Ashi wandered forward.

Ashi fully knew now why her sisters had led her here. Before her hand pushed the door open, she hesitated, wanting an answer.

"Why?" She turned and questioned.

"The Samurai needs _you_ ," Aya raised her hand to Ashi. "He needs _your_ help."

"Why have you brought me here?" The eldest confronted. Her blood ran as cold as the rain as she could no longer tell if the water that fell upon her face was from the storm or her own tears. "Am I meant to forgive this man for what he did?"

"Ashi," Aki softly spoke as more thunder crashed. "If you can't forgive him for what he did to you, then forgive him for us."

"No," she turned away, closing her eyes in anger. "There is no turning back from the path he has chosen."

"And yet, here you are," Arya pitched in. "Please, Sister…"

 **"He** _ **killed**_ **you!"** Ashi shouted back. "Now that I'm thinking clearly, he _deserves_ any trouble coming to him!"

"You don't mean to say that," Avi shook her head. "What happened is history, and the now is a present. You can change that!"

"Come on, you have _seen_ the evidence for yourself," Ami groaned in reason. "He is a _good_ person! That is something the rest of us never knew in our lives, but you did."

"Hope lives," Arya taught and pleaded. "It is everywhere! You have seen it; everyone Jack has touched and all the people he has helped!"

Ashi continued to shake her head in disbelief that such a merciful being could not do so for her own family.

"As we once were, he is being misguided by forces _way_ beyond your comprehension!" Alana pointed out. "We know it as you soon will."

"And most of all," Aya turned her last living sister to her. "He showed you the truth! He proved there's so much more to you than we ever knew existed!"

"'So much more?'" Ashi drooped and doubted. "Like what?"

Refocusing her sister's gaze into her own, Arya begged, "The hope he gave to you that saved your life from the one we were imprisoned to!"

"Okay, okay," Ashi eventually relented and gave in to her sisters' pleas. "I'll finish this…"

"We will always be with you, Sister," Aki concluded. "We have to go now, but please, find Jack. Not just for you and me, but for everyone."

"No," Ashi shook her head trying to hold back another fit. "Just… please… don't go…"

"I'm sorry, Ashi, but…"

 _ **"N-O-O-O-!-!-!"**_ The last Daughter of Aku hysterically cried as she pulled her sister in for a tight hug. "I won't let you go!"

"I don't want to either," she reciprocated the feeling. She broke the contact only to cradle her saddening sister's face in her caring palms. "But remember, we are here, we are watching out for you."

With one last group hug, Ashi tried to hold as many of them in her arms as possible. In a cruel twist of Fate, they vanished with each flash of lightning that lit up the sky and earth. The first to go was Arya, then Avi, Ami. Ashi gasped in horror as she found them disappearing in the order they passed in, as she found herself grasping at thin air as each one vanished. Then, the next to go were Aki, Aya, and there stood only Alana and Ashi now.

"So, uhh," Alana shyly muttered, rubbing her arm. "I… guess… this is goodbye…"

"I'll miss you," Ashi regained control over herself. "All of you…"

"We know," she nodded once, holding her sole surviving sister's hands in her own. "We will be there, when you need us."

As the lighting and thunder clapped one more time, the last of the seven found herself all alone again. The only thing left to remind her of this experience was the large tree leaf Alana draped her in and a single cherry blossom that lay in the mud in front of her. Ashi had no other choice but to move on. Not just for her own or her sisters' sake, but for Jack and the fate of the entire world.

She walked on, controlling her composure again as she wiped away the last of her tears. Taking in one last deep breath, she marched towards the entrance to the tavern. Once again, she hesitated at the door, bracing herself for whatever waited on the other side.

The door crashed open as the patrons stared on at the newcomer who entered. Several of them were massive hulking men and beasts, heavily armed and armored. Fortunately for Ashi, they were not here to fight.

Upset about the sudden chilly draft that filled the air, an elderly African-American bartender shouted from his post, "Hey, man, close the damn door! You're letting all the heat out!"

 _Oh. Sorry,_ Ashi thought. The former assassin politely closed the door and surveyed her surroundings yet again.

Figuring the man behind the counter would be the best one to ask to find Jack, she approached him carefully, making sure she did not attract anymore unnecessary attention. She kept the leaf wrapped around her, concealing her small arsenal from view. As she did so, she sized up the man who came into view in front of her. Scrawny, yet able to get around, greying hair and unkempt beard, wore a purple tank top, apron, and a pair of gold earrings as he wore green tinted shades that concealed a set of windshield wipers. The man was another individual of note who faced Samurai Jack… in a not-so-honorable manner…

"What you want here, _Leaf Girl_?" He hunched over and sneered.

Pouting from the use of that remark, she had to control herself from not punching him right in the face right there. She whispered, "I'm looking for Samurai Jack."

"Huh? What'd you say?" He was quite hard of hearing.

"I'm looking for _Samurai Jack_ ," she repeated, attempting to hide away her impatience.

"Huh? What's that?" He went right into her face and shouted, "Damn it, girl, speak up!"

 _All right, that's it!_ Taking in a deep breath, she disregarded all control as her fists balled into the large leaf as she hollered back, **"I'M LOOKING FOR SAMURAI JACK!"**

People instantly clattered off their seats, surrounding the Shinobi. She reached for her recently carved-in sword by her side in case events turned for the worse.

The bartender pointed at her and mocked, " _You're_ looking for the Samurai?!"

Everyone began laughing at Ashi, as some conversed to themselves out loud of how foolhardy her quest is, of how futile the concept of searching for Jack is, and of how crazy this little girl must be to take upon herself such an endeavor.

She only scowled and tried to shrug off their insults and rantings. As she briefly closed her eyes, the former Daughter of Aku wanted nothing more than to beat all her bullies in. She imagined kicking the elderly bartender towards his shelf of drinks and lashing out her kusarigama at those closest to her. The gory images in her imagination were pressed further into reality when one hulking, heavily tattooed Polynesian man pushed her into the counter. She visibly gritted her teeth as she gripped the wood of the countertop as it began to crack and splinter under her hands.

 _No,_ Ashi stopped herself. _Jack wouldn't want you to do this… Just stay calm, just stay calm… even if these imbeciles deserve it…_

A robotic individual in cobbled, steel plating planted his arm on the counter as he chided to her, "Little girl, Samurai Jack is the toughest S.O.B. out there. Last time we fought, he did…" Removing his helmet, revealed a jumbled mess of wiring and circuitry as his head as his once deep voice turned high-pitched when he finished his saying. _"… this to me!"_

"Ha! That's nothing! Check me out!" Another robotic individual with yellow horns on his headpiece revealed himself, showing off his shoddy Band-Aid job on his body. "These things are literally holding me together!"

Deciding to put that to the test, a traveling Spartan scout in a red toga yanked off a loose hanging bandage from the boastful one's shoulder, only for the whole arm to fall off from its socket.

"Dude, really?" He groaned.

 **"I used to go to the bathroom,"** the Polynesian shouted. **"But now I go in a bag!"**

As he whimpered, another robot, this time a decommissioned sailor pointed to his empty eye socket and whined, "He busted me eye!"

As several others joined in, Ashi remained in astonishment at the Samurai's combat capabilities, even to the point of letting these has-beens and washouts live. Not that she needed anymore reminders…

 _"M-a-a-a-n…"_ The bartender spoke up as he boasted of his experience. "Those robotic cats got nothin' on me! 'Cause back in the day, I was a bad-ass _Sa-Moo-Rhai_! I was da' samurai!"

He leapt up to the countertop, showing off as if he were still in his prime. "I was all about the slicing and dicing!" He said as he grabbed the nearby broomstick and swung it around like he used to swing his old sword around, calling out a jumbled mess of his old moves and strikes in his former glory, ranging from the "Funk-a-Chop" to the "Whack-a-Hack" and finally to the ever famous "Turkey Carve."

Coming back down to the ground, he revealed his most prized possession as he lit it up with a floodlight:

An artistically created lithograph he made himself of Jack, rendered in neon blue and pink, with the true warrior's name written in a funky, colorful, and stylized font.

He finished his story as he mellowed out by saying, "… but Samurai Jack _enlightened_ me to the true meaning of being a samurai. Shortly after, I gave up my blade and top knot and became the bartender here at the place where we first met."

Even though this place was clearly another dead-end in her journey for the lost Samurai, Ashi remained surprised at how Samurai Jack's example encouraged a once prideful and haughty man to humble himself and be a server of the people.

"Uhh…" The rewired robot spoke up. "That doesn't sound bad at all…"

Angered by this patron's comment, the bartender balled his fists by his side and shouted, _"That's because you ain't got no soul, you robot fool!"_

Before Ashi could entertain the idea of leaving, another defeated enemy of the Samurai just had to make a surprise entrance. The door crashed open once more as a chilly draft filled the bar area. An unfamiliar eerie hum overcame them all as all stood in surprise of the high-pitched voice that followed.

"I… have… **returned**!"

The crowd turned to see who it was. One of the strongest of Aku's Minions summoned from the Pit of Hate, the Soul Collector himself, known only as Demongo. His head lite blue with ghostly flames as it floated from his shoulders and he was vested in a black cape with red, inner lining.

"I, Demongo, have come to collect the souls of the greatest warriors," he announced, but upon seeing the lackluster quality of those present, he concluded with a sly smile, "But I see I have come to the wrong place."

In that instant, he skidded out the door that shut behind him.

"We got some straight-up freaks coming through this place," the former Sa-Moo-Rhai whistled.

Leaving the tavern as the others returned to their drinks and lounging around, Ashi found herself yet again in another predicament. It seemed as though her own sisters tricked her into coming here. Had she been betrayed? Was she too late? Is there no one who knows where the Samurai went?

As she kept her head low as she returned back into the rain, she looked around; making sure the presence of Demongo was gone. Confident the strange Minion of Aku had left for good; she walked on, as she found multiple paths ahead of her.

 _Oh, great,_ she grimaced. _Now what?_

Figuring this is the end of her journey, she turned to go back into the forest, only to be stopped by another peculiar individual. A short, elderly woman appeared out of the tall grass, shrouded in darkness. Her eyes seemed to have a ghostly glow to them as they were the only features clearly visible. From what Ashi could guess, she wore a purple yukata and her hair was kept in two large ponytails on either side of her head. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before the mysterious individual spoke in a hushed tone.

"Are you the one looking for the Samurai?" She asked.

"Yes," she honestly spoke.

"Are you his _friend_?" her eyes narrowed in observance of her answer.

Ashi looked around briefly, pondering about what her response should be. Several times she was asked if she is his ally, girlfriend, significant other, and so on, so forth. Each time, she either lied or gave a vague answer out of her inability to respond honestly.

Time to change that.

"Yes," she finally confessed, solidifying her stance with the Samurai. A great feeling of euphoric relief washed over her, having finally let go of her bitterness towards Jack.

From what Ashi could barely see, the figure smiled at her honest response, as if she was anticipating that for a long time. She pointed towards her left and instructed, "Follow the path _north_."

The former Daughter of Aku turned her head to spot what the ghostly personage was pointing towards. An old, unused, far off, beaten path lay partially concealed in the shrubbery. Even Ashi could not have spotted it. Thankful for the information, Ashi asked, "Who…"

But she was cut off as the strange one disappeared without a trace. No footprints, no trampled foliage, nothing.

However, the identity of this person didn't matter. This was her strongest lead to date for Jack, and the time has come to make haste. She ran off towards the path, ditching the tree leaf Alana gave her as she darted through the path, refocused once again with only one goal in sight:

Find Jack.

\- - - … - - -

Grateful the rain had stopped, Ashi ran for what felt like miles. Birds tweeted to each other as various wildlife traveled past her as Ashi found herself in an open field that existed out of the forest. The dirt path she was on turned into loose bricks and cobblestone roads. The area ahead was once a hilly meadow that held a great civilization long gone and forgotten.

Running out of breath, Ashi decided to catch her breath for a minute as she stopped by a flowing river next to a mossy boulder. Curiously, there were no fish or life within the water as it remained crystal clear. As she drank, she found herself overcome with a sudden heaviness of heart, as though something bad has happened here. She shuddered, as the water that was in her hands splashed back in the river. Bending over, she noticed in the reflection of the water that the boulder that was next to her was not a boulder to begin with.

Looking over to her right, the rock formation was actually a carving. A dragon-like creature lay as if on watch next to her. It was so intricately carved, its teeth bared as though it was a warning to trespassers. She got up and searched the area, seeking as to what the source of this statue was.

Cresting atop a hill, she saw a dreadful sight. A great city lay in shambles as the charred husks that were once homes, fortifications and other statues lie strewn about as moss and overgrowth choked out whatever identity of the people who were here.

"Can it be?" She doubted it. She grew up believing the Japanese people were tyrants, controlling the down-trodden populace with an iron fist, taxing and enslaving them for use in their mighty army that Aku brought down single-handedly. The time was now she learned the truth…

Her head hurt as she walked atop a ruined staircase that once led to the city gates. She collapsed in exhaustion, feeling suddenly drained. She closed her eyes for a moment, as the wind blew and the swampy air filled her nostrils. As she drifted away, she found herself being taken away to a much better time…

… _and as travelers spoke to each other in their native tongue, Guardsmen admitted those people in, kindly giving them of their rations of the day to sustain them until they made it home…_

… _sweet-smelling flowers of a brighter past bloomed so free, and cherry blossoms filled the air as pink petals blew in the direction of the wind beneath the sun…_

… _when it looked as though this would be another calm day, a total solar eclipse overcame the horizon, as an amorphous mass of darkness blotted out the once bright, clear sky…_

 _"Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in days long past…" it echoed._

… _and so, the events that transpired here this day would change the course of history for millennia…_

"Gahh!" Ashi awoke in fear, clutching her rapidly beating heart. "Wha – What was that?!"

Looking around, she was alone again. There were no soldiers on horseback, no grand gateway, no travelling pedestrians speaking in tongues she was unfamiliar with. It was still the middle of the night as a shooting star arced over the sky flying towards where she should be going. The former assassin took this as another sign.

She kept her youngest sister's katana close to her as she headed down into the dilapidated and ruined remains of what was here. Her left hand tightened around the hilt in case anything jumped out of the shadows for her as her right was kept in the satchel that held her kusarigama.

Her vision blurred from time to time as more haunting flashbacks overcame her mind. Even she could not understand what is, or rather what has happened here.

… _children laughed playing catch as a groveling shopkeeper shouted at them, telling them to keep away…_

… _the Guardsmen fell one by one, scrambling from cover as flaming buildings came crashing down on them…_

"Leave me alone!" She screamed out loud, desperately grasping the sides of her head. "Please…"

… _the Geisha loved the green tea the Shogun's daughter made for them each day…_

… _archers fired arrow after arrow to no effect as… it… fired their own bolts back at them…_

… _citizens bowed in respect as the Emperor and Empress returned home from their ordeal as the Prince sobbed in his mother's arms, with the former's jūnihitoe stained with the blood of the bandits…_

"Ugh, ohh," she nearly threw up. "Who was that?!"

… _all hope was lost, a certain Samurai with his hair tied in his signature chonmage and white gi ran up to her from behind and cried out, "Ashi?! Ashi!"_

Snapping out of it, she rapidly spun around expecting Jack to be there.

He wasn't.

"What's happening here?!" She found herself trembling at the unknown.

As she traveled, she was grateful that her mind was now clear of the strange visions that befell her. They were never this intense since the time Jack showed her the lone red maple in the torched forest. Just when Ashi thought the coast was clear, a low growl caught her senses.

Readying her bow and arrow, she feared it would be wild beasts looking for prey, a hoodlum from Da Sa-Moo-Rhai's tavern stalking her, or even the Minion of Aku that wanted her soul.

The answer was none of the above.

A lone white wolf emerged from one of the buildings as its icy-blue eyes were trained on her. The long, red scars on its back proved his identity to the young woman as to whom he is.

"You again?!" She complained, returning her weapons. While it confused her as to how this stray canine made his way here, it did not matter. "Huh. I don't suppose you know where Jack went?"

She knelt down petting the animal as he turned his head giving her more leverage to massage his neck. He licked her right in the face as a reward.

"Eww!" She arose as she wiped the spittle away. "Ugh. I do not get why you keep doing that…"

It walked away from her towards a large and spacious building on the opposite end of the village that was cut down from a battle long past. He stopped and turned his head towards her once, before moving on.

"I… guess I should follow you?"

Following the wolf, she looked around as to what this place was. The ruined buildings, towers, and homes can only tell so much. Eventually, the pair hiked up a tall hill and climbed up a flight of stairs to the former grand structure. While over half of it still stood, the tower area lay in rubble just next to it. It appeared as though someone or something tore it in half with immense force and strength. The wolf whined as he pawed at the door, as though beckoning Ashi to open it.

She gasped when she saw the all too familiar crossed diamond Zintaris mark situated in the midst of each of the heavy, metal doors. She struggled at the entrance as the iron joints creaked open. What she saw inside gave her a mixture of surprise and shock.

In what was once the darkened throne room, was a memorial recently erected. Photographs of passed loved ones, groups of soldiers, and other individuals of note were taped on, dotting the walls and the pillars, but in a manner that did not obstruct what beauty remained of this place. Candlelight vigils long extinguished covered the floor which held more memorials to the fallen. The musty red carpet that led to the thrones themselves was kept clutter-free and clear. Three seats for the Royal Family stood afar off in the opposite side of the chamber.

The grey wolf sat at the entrance as Ashi continued forward, making note of a golden crown on the seat of the throne in the middle. The crown itself was clearly not of the origin the other items from this city were of, meaning someone left it here. Its design was simple, lacking precious gems or ornate carvings that other crowns of its make would have included. Upon closer inspection, it was not forged of gold, but the composition of the various metals used gave it its gilded sheen.

Surrounding the throne area were boxes of trinkets and candles alike, holding pictures of more fallen. It was clear that whoever left these items here did so to not only honor those lost, but as a tribute to Samurai Jack himself.

Looking around, she located a staircase leading up to the rest of the Imperial Palace. Her ascent was cut short as debris prevented access beyond the second to fourth floors. What she saw on her way to the third was quite unusual. She marveled at the spacious floor before her. It held rows upon columns of load-bearing pillars across the room that stretched high into the ceiling as the wall opposite of her told a story.

It bore an artistic record of this city when it lay under siege of a great and terrible wizard from the Pit of Hate itself. While the kanji was hard to read, Ashi knew for a certainty these paintings were of her former God's strike against this city.

"Aku…" her voice carried malice and anger.

As she walked on to the right of the worn painting, the ones that succeeded it told of a man who received a sword forged from the true Gods that he used to strike down the black-hearted demon once and for all.

"That's not Jack," she shook her head. "Wait, is that your… father?"

As she realized these things, another traumatic episode took hold of Ashi. Her head ached as her heart slowed to a grinding halt. She collapsed to the floor, in the midst of the family ka-mon. The last thing she saw before her vision turned white was of the first portrait of Aku's tyranny and destruction over Kyoto. The time has come for her to receive one more witness…

\- - -…- - -

Awakening with a migraine, Ashi struggled to her feet as her eyes opened to the change in scenery. No longer was Kyoto Palace in its present despair, but in its glory in the past. The finely chiseled pillars had a brightly colored paint job; the floor she awoke on had the Zintaris mark restored to its proper place. She found herself completely unarmed, as her longbow, katana, kunai, and kusarigama were missing from her person.

Then, she heard the voice of a stern man instructing his son. She did not know the words he spoke unto him, but over time her hearing changed. She stood in surprise of the scene before her as she ducked out of sight behind one of the pillars in the chamber as she understood the words the father said unto his son.

"… the evil shapeshifting wizard Aku arose from the bowels of Hate to ravage our homeland," The Emperor recalled to his son who stood in awe. "I was a young Emperor at the time. I was helpless against his powers. But I remembered our grandfather's grandfather's story of three monks who were gifted with mystical powers. I rode to the highest peak of the mountainside where the monks agreed to forge me an enchanted sword with great magic."

As he spoke, Ashi could not believe her eyes _. Am I really here, witnessing these things?!_

"Armed with the sword and the hope of my people, I plunged it into battle against Aku," he said, escorting his son across the succeeding portraits of the great battle that occurred. "His evil was no match for the power of righteousness. And, with the sword's magic, Aku's demon forces were implanted into the Earth, forever petrified in the wasteland that he created."

The Emperor of Japan solemnly closed his eyes as this history lesson was over. He could only hope that his son heeded his words well. The pair walked on over to the stone balcony that overlooked Kyoto square and beyond, as city folk joyfully lived their free lives out of the reign of the demon from the dark as the Guardsmen stood vigilant in their watch. Ashi followed closely, keeping to the shadows.

"For years of hard work, we have rebuilt our glorious past, with hopes never to encounter an evil such as Aku ever again," the Emperor outstretched his arms in pride of the work he oversaw. As the senior turned to labor in the rest of his Imperial labors and duties, he gave one more discourse, concluding his lesson to his little son this day. "Always be alert, my son, for the presence of evil is sometimes right behind you…"

As the Emperor walked on, he almost saw her. Ashi instinctively ducked out of his eagle-eye gaze from behind her pillar, hoping her presence would remain unnoticed. He, after much observance, shrugged off his suspicions and mouthed to himself, "Amaterasu's eyes, I am seeing things again…"

The young Japanese Prince found himself alone again as he smiled mischievously. He drew his wooden sword and swung it around as though he was his father fighting Aku. As he laughed and sputtered his idea of battle noises, he saw her.

Ashi stood baffled that she was now face to face with her former enemy, now friend, in is earliest years.

"Jack?" she knelt down and confronted him.

"Who… is… 'Jack?'" He tilted his head in confusion. "My name is…"

Before he could speak any further, he was interrupted by a very dark presence that surrounded them all. The bright and clear day turned blood-red as an ominous shadow eclipsed the proud city. An eerie hum replaced the sounds of nature as a mysterious force once believed to be destroyed made its grand entrance.

The Soon-to-Be-Samurai dropped his wooden toy in terror of the enemy he is destined to face.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Invasion alarm bells rung as the Emperor knew what they were signaling for. Even from where he sat in his private chambers drinking tea with his wife, he knew this was not another drill.

"No! It cannot be!" He doubted, but the reality made itself clear soon enough.

Ashi trembled and retreated back to her hiding place as the Imperial majesties barged right in. The roof exploded as the tower was ripped from its place and cast aside as Aku scowled as he saw the man who imprisoned him for so long.

"Aku!" The Emperor exclaimed.

Royal Guardsmen filled the chamber, escorting the family away as archers drew their bows and spearmen launched their weapons at the monster before them. Quick reaction teams filled the streets outside as they had long prepared for and readied arms while other soldiers readied trebuchets and catapults.

Aku effortlessly absorbed their shelling before sending them flying back at their owners. His eyes glowed yellow as another nasty surprise made itself clear. Beams of energy shot through, igniting buildings full of innocents as everything in its deadly path was set ablaze and eradicated.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"The sword!" The Emperor knew what to do. He ran at best possible speed, despite his age, for the glass case that held the sacred blade in its cradle. Aku took notice.

"Not this time!"

Instead of killing him right there, he had special plans for his longtime enemy. Before aged hands gripped the scabbard, Aku gripped the Imperial leader in his hand and took him away to be his first trophy and slave. The man screamed in agony as all the terrified Prince can do is look on. He leapt forth, not wanting to leave his father behind, but his loving mother caught him in her arms.

"Okaasan! Aku has returned! Do as we have planned; our future depends on it!" Those were the last words spoken by the Japanese Emperor as he was taken away.

The Empress was no fighter, but knew what had to be done. Ferrying her crying son in her arms, she quickly fetched the divine katana from its resting place and was escorted out by surviving members of the Guard.

The catastrophe that struck the countryside was witnessed by all. With the military decimated, they fell and scattered into a full retreat. Devastation fell upon the populace as Aku summoned demons and monsters to strike fear into the hearts of men, women, and children alike. All who dared make a stand were cut down in front of others. The chaos that ensued will reach the four corners of the Earth. History shall be rewritten, as the Age of Aku has begun.

Ashi had no other choice but to run, as she sought for the exit out of the ruined Palace of Kyoto. Her descent down the winding staircases and hallways was cut short as she was stopped around a corner by a Captain of the Guard.

"Anatahadare?!" He demanded, pointing his katana at her. Four more of his men readied weapons at this stranger.

"I… I…" she stuttered in response, not understanding the language spoken.

Grabbing her by the arm, the captain fastened his helmet, and screamed, "Ima iku hitsuyō ga arimasu!"

The company ran out of the burning palace as the Captain stood as protector over the strange woman in a leaf dress next to him. The battle that raged outside went from bad to worse as demonic threats from the worst of nightmares eviscerated the military and put the citizens into bondage.

"Oh no," Ashi breathed out.

Regrouping with what was left of his men, the Captain escorted survivors away deeper into the city. Blood, fire and screams spurted in the air as Aku stood triumphant, madly cackling at his victory, with the Emperor straining in his iron grip. When Ashi thought she knew it all by now, she received this vivid testimony of who Aku really is. This nightmare will not end anytime soon.

The officer let go of the young woman, trusting that she will stay by the side of his loyal brothers-in-arms, as they fought to defend what civilians they could from their inevitable doom. Shadow Minions, in red shinobi shozoku were summoned, presenting another challenge to the experienced warrior's troubles. They locked in combat as Ashi found herself unable to help. Before one could latch its claws around her neck, the katana from the Captain cut the monstrosity down as its body disappeared into ash and the red rags plopped to the blood-stained Earth.

"Sherutā ni! Iku!" He commanded pointing towards the edge of town.

She did not understand, but joined in on the growing throngs of people and saw the pain, suffering, and cries written across their faces. Their travels lead to an emergency shelter dug right into the hills. As people desperately shoved past Ashi, she stopped for a moment to take in the dreadful sights one more time. The last thing she saw before going in was of the Empress rowing away in a lifeboat bound deep into the fog. The little Samurai sat and teared at the destruction that came to his home.

Upon being shoved inside the cramped cave that held hundreds, Ashi backed up to the cave wall as soldiers tended to the wounded, mothers begged for their children, and men crawled into fetal position and cried to their Gods and Ancestors.

As the former Daughter of Aku witnessed these things, a little girl ran up to her. Ashi could almost swear she recognized this one from somewhere. She wore a purple yukata and her hair was kept in two large ponytails on either side of her head.

"I'm scared," she sobbed into the leaf skirt of Ashi. She stood astonished she could understand the words of this one. "Where's my mom and dad? My brother is still out there!"

Crouching down next to the girl, the former assassin comforted, "Do not be afraid, little one. We will find your family."

Wiping away her face with the sleeve of her yukata, she looked out the entrance and lowly said, "Is this our time to die?"

Ashi could not answer.

Daring another peek out the entrance, a feral Shadow Beast of Aku emerged from the wasteland. It stood tall and was unlike anything ever seen in existence. It had the body of man and beast alike as wisps of darkness emanated from its body. The head resembled a dog's and its eyes were blank white.

"Kore wa nan desu ka?!" A young Guardsman yelled.

"Shirimasen!" His teammate responded.

The beast changed shape into a mass of dark, black smears as it charged the cave, knocking away the soldiers that defended it. The Captain was the last to fall as his own sword did nothing to wound the beast as it absorbed his soul from his body, leaving the warrior's corpse limp dead at the cave's entrance.

"Iie! Iie! Iie!" a farmer rose his hands and cried at the dark monster.

The last thing Ashi and everyone saw was a black tendril envelop their bodies and vision as the nightmare came to a close.

\- - -…- - -

All she heard as she awoke from her slumber was a wolf's barking right into her ear. Ashi snapped awake as the lone wolf calmed down, seeing that his friend was alright.

"His… home…" she groggily sat up, grateful her weapons remained at her side. "Was that… real?"

"As real as it can be, _Ashi_ ," an elderly woman's voice sounded off.

Grateful her weapons remained at her side, she instinctively drew her bow and arrow, and shouted back, "Who's there?!"

"Be at peace, banished Daughter of Aku," she emerged from the shadows revealing who she is. There stood in front of the young woman was the same individual she encountered at the tavern and in the vision.

Lowering her weapons, she inquired, "Who are you?"

"I am Kuni, the appointed caretaker of this once majestic city," the elderly spirit spoke calmly. "I am another of whom the Samurai has helped in his journey. He spared my family and several others who were… absorbed… by that being you saw."

"How do you know my _real_ name?"

"I was sent by great beings beyond your comprehension to assist you," she said. "The same ones who allowed you to see your fallen sisters."

Returning her bow and arrow to her back, Ashi had to ask further. "Okay, but what was that I just saw?!"

"The beginning."

"Why?"

"It was deemed necessary you see these things for yourself. You have proven yourself to be an ally of the Samurai, and this is your reward."

"Hah!" She sarcastically scoffed. "How is any of what I saw a 'reward' in any way?!"

"I know you are troubled with everything that has been presented, but listen; he needs your help. There are spirits who feel his end by his own hand is the only way out. It is your objective now to prevent that from happening."

Calming down, she had to confess, "Alright, but where do I go? I have spanned half the world already without a trace of him in sight!"

"That shall be revealed to you soon…"

Before the distraught assassin could say another thing, a clash of thunder echoed in the horizon, as Ashi approached the stone balcony to observe the source of the noise. The sky was still clear and dark, so the noise was not of another storm. Blue, flashes of light glowed on the opposite end of town as several figures emerged, bearing arms and tanks.

"Kuni," she began still staring at the disturbance. "Who are…"

Turning around, the strange woman was gone again as the wolf looked around in puzzlement. Perceiving the newcomers as a threat, Ashi readied herself to face down the army that arrived…

\- - -…- - -

"… as I said before, Flora, I wish your padre could have been here with us for the Servizio commemorativo."

"Nah, I wish that too, mate, but he's heavin regrouping the Alliance after that last fight."

"At least you got us Knights and Gladiators to keep ya company, Compagno!"

Flora sheathed the Celtic Broadsword upon her back, the runes within glowing through the leather sheath. The time has come for the Zintaris Resistance Movement to pay tribute to their fallen from their botched assault at the citadel of Aku.

Where before they had to risk traveling by any means attainable for such services, the specialized swords the Druid of the Scotsmen forged with Celtic Magic made the means of travel less tedious and risky. Accompanying the Daughter of the Scotsman were several of her stout sisters and the survivors from both of the other battalions alike. Due to their depleted numbers, several squads of infantry from the Resistance's 33rd Special Operations Detachment joined in for additional security.

"Ugh," shuddered Commander Ryde. "This place gives me the creeps…"

"A lil scared, ain't ya, Edgar?" General Cornelius joked.

"I swear lad," he pointed almost angrily at his ally. "I'll pummel your arse right into the dirt if you say one more thing!"

"Ha, ha! Altrettanto!" Switching on his radio, he spoke this time professionally with the unmanned vehicle operator of the 33rd. "Overseer, this is Ironclad Actual. Do you read me?"

"Affirmative, Ironclad Actual," the young woman responded from her seat inside one of his tanks.

"Deploy our Drones," he ordered. "Set up a secure perimeter around the A.O. How copy?"

"Solid copy sir, deploying now."

Several men and women unpacked large cases from the clockwork Sherman tanks, which contained several grey in color, three-rotor miniature helicopters with advanced scanners and optics that hung from underneath. Their engines whirred to life as they flew and scattered, making sure the city ruins of Kyoto ahead remained clear.

"Okay, okay," the operator checked each of her camera feeds on her laptop compter. "Alrighty then! All units, you are clear to move up, over."

"Keep us posted if anything changes, out," Commander Ryde ordered. Turning over to Flora, he asked, "You ever wonder if we are going to win this war?"

"Our losses left us into a pile of keech, laddie," she reminded. "But when we locate the Samurai, dat's when our mense cause wins!"

"Okay, I'm just saying, 'cause even though we somehow got the Archers and Spartans on our side, I'm still not confident in our…"

"Break, Break!" the operator called in emergency. "This is Overseer! Report, Over."

"Wha?" Flora Responded.

"We got heat signatures," the operator reported. "Two contacts, Waypoint Kilo-Papa, third floor balcony. One is likely a wild animal, the other's drawing unknowns and anomalous readings on our scans. It's about human-sized. Who could this be?"

"Kilo-Papa… Kyoto Palace?" Flora remembered the callsign.

"Spartan asset Sierra Two-Five-Niner confirmed sightings of Demongo in the area," Ryde told everyone. "By the Gods, can't we get a break?!"

"Well, at least we practiced for this situazione," the Grand General adjusted his helmet and vest straps in. "Tutti, ascoltate; Vee-Formation to Kilo-Papa. All tanks; assemble a firing line dietro di noi. All squads, just like we practiced in the simulators. Hose that bastardo down while Delta moves in to finish him off!"

\- - -…- - -

Ashi had little time to prepare.

Several strange aircraft encircled the ruined city before one of them turned its attention to her. The round camera module that hung underneath zoomed in on her as red lights flashed within its lenses.

 _I've been spotted,_ she believed.

Soon after, the unknown force of soldiers and swordsmen grouped in formation and moved in on an intercept trajectory on her position.

 _Whoever you are, I can take you on,_ for far too long, she has suppressed her true talents, for good reason in most cases. But now, these invaders may prove to be a credible threat to her after all. _Time to cut loose…_

\- - -…- - -

As they neared the ruins of the Imperial Palace, weapons and arms at the ready, the disturbance made itself known to them all. As they assembled some distance from the front entrance, a young woman in a green leaf dress emerged from the darkness and stood on top of the balcony over the entrance.

 _"Hold it!"_ she shouted from her vantage point.

Flora raised her right fist to the square and commanded, "Battalion, halt!"

The men and women took up positions around as red dot laser sights danced around Ashi's torso and heart area. She was unafraid of them. Flora and Ryde drew their swords as Cornelius fingered around the .45 Caliber pistol in his thigh holster.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She demanded.

Seeing this woman was not Demongo as they expected, Flora spoke up first. She pointed her claymore towards the palace entrance and responded, "Into Kyoto Palace to pay tribute to our fallen and the Samurai. What's it to you?"

Ashi's scowl dropped as realization hit. The red armbands around each of them meant one thing. These are the same people that left the prior memorials in the throne room. These are members of the Zintaris Resistance Movement she has heard so much about in the past month. These men and women are allies.

"Wait a minute," her eyes opened up in awe. "You _are_ the Resistance!"

"So what if we are?" the Knight leader in plated steel asked incredulously.

"Aku made it look as though you were all lost when you faced him!"

"Ha!" The Scottish woman laughed. "Not so lost it seems!"

The former assassin jumped and cartwheeled midair, landing on front of the doorway to the palace, upstairs from where the mighty army stood. A firing line of eight riflemen assembled and stood in a defensive posture on front of their commanders.

"Are you of Aku?!" one of them asked.

"Are you?" She spat back.

"No."

"Then, no."

Giovanni Cornelius excused himself from between his men and began his questioning. "And why the hell should we believe you?"

She approached the General, as she pleaded, "Because I seek the Samurai myself. Please, I am his friend; I am not part of Aku's Order."

He sternly stared into the young woman's eyes for a full minute, discerning her words. The veteran cocked back the hammer on his pistol on instinct, but after much thought staring right into her eyes and intentions, he calmed down, and buttoned his holster back in.

"Tutti, mettiti giù," he lowered the aging rifles of the two soldiers closest to his left and right. The rest got the message. "This woman is not our nemico. This is no way to treat an ally of the Samurai."

All parties sighed in relief they never had to fire a single shot. Guns and swords alike were switched safeties on, lowered, and slung away.

Edgar Ryde excused himself and stood next to his Gladiator compatriot. "And just, what, are you doing here, young lady?"

"I have traveled far, seeking Samurai Jack," Ashi said with honesty. "I fear he is in danger, he needs my help."

"Wait a second," he stroked his moustache with his armored hand as realization came. "Is your name… Kunoichi… by any chance?"

Crossing her arms proudly, she announced, "That is me."

Throwing his arms up in the air in cheer, the Knight applauded, "Well, hallelujah! I suppose we should be thanking you, not threatening you. Because of you, several cultures and people of note have approached us, offering their efforts with our own."

" Più impressionante," said Giovanni in his Italian as he smirked and shook his head in approval. "The warriors of Sparta and the Alastalidohi have proven understandably difficult to recruit. Whatever you did to make them reconsider did the job, it worked!"

"Uhh…" she half smirked and gazed off, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at their compliments. "You're welcome… I guess?"

"Not used to praise, I take it?" the Englishman raised a brow.

"Yeah…" she nervously rubbed her neck.

"Aight, lads, sorry to break your get-together, but we're 'ere for a reason," Flora reminded.

"Roger that," the steely officer nodded. "All units! Defensive perimeter around the Palace! Go!"

The Resistance dispersed throughout the hillside, bearing weapons and scanning the area for any additional surprises for their day. For a rag-tag group of freedom fighters, dressed in whatever clothing and gear they could salvage, they were decently equipped and experienced in many forms of guerilla warfare.

The triumvirate of the Alliance entered Kyoto Palace with their escort and Ashi, with their latest tributes and memorials in tow.

"At one point in time, this city was the centro di potere in the world," the Grand General taught the Shinobi. "Still is, in a way."

"Whether it be through fair winds, grassy plains, blue seas, or the wild black yonder," Edgar recited the Resistance eulogy as he carried a small, grey chest. "Peace to the fallen, and may the living pick up the banner from whence they have left off."

"What have your people done here to this palace?" Ashi asked.

"Kyoto is the flashpoint of a war almost a thousand years in the making," the Lord Commander of the Knights responded. "The memorials we have left here serve as a reminder to heroes gone past and present, so that we may fight for a better future."

"And the crown?" inqured Ashi as she pointed to it.

"Lassie, that there is what we call the Victory Crown," Flora pointed out. "While me dad is our leader, the title belongs to no other than Jack 'imself."

"We forged it with the i migliori metalli from each of our patrie," Cornelius added. "Each successive addition makes it stronger, and interessante notare, enough makes the golden appearance brighter."

"Okay, but I do not understand one thing. Why do your people go to great lengths for Jack?"

"Because were it not for him, none of us would have ever existed." he humbled himself at this fact as he hung his helmet by his side.

Flora stood idly by, hands clasped in prayer as she gave a respectful Celtic burial prayer. Edgar and Giovanni knelt down by throne area and opened up the small chests, revealing their contents. The door held a large group photo of their respective units, now mostly long gone as the chamber within held a series of wax candles they lit. Two more memorials stand in the vast array of others. As company left together, Ashi took one last look at the war memorials erected, the tributes to heroes fallen.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced," the Italian General just realized. "I am Grand General Giovanni of the Gladiators and this is Lord Commander Edgar Ryde of the Knights. The Scot over by you is Flora, daughter of the Scotsman himself."

A memory passed Ashi's mind as she began with, "I thought he… he's…"

"Dead?" Flora interjected. "No, he's back!"

"How?" the former Daughter of Aku raised a single brow.

Placing her muscled palm on Ashi's shoulder, she proudly responded, _"Celtic Magic_!"

The former Daughter of Aku raised a brow as to what that meant.

"Oh yeah!" Flora pointed to Ashi excitedly. "I have to introduce to you me sisters!"

Giovanni and Edgar audibly groaned in unison as the latter begged, "Oh Gods, please, not this again…"

Flora, uncaring of what her comrades just said, shoved Ashi over to where her sisters stood as they all smiled at the woman before them. "As you know, I'm Flora, and this here is Maeve, Isla, Bradana, Murdina, Alana, Oban, Ardbey…"

As Giovanni was preoccupied pinching the space between his eyebrows to prevent another headache, Edgar was timing Flora with his pocket watch. "Bloody hell, goin' twelve seconds faster than last time. Progress, I guess…"

"… Fiona, Assie, Bonnie, Lorna, Mawina, Shona, Nora, Piesil, Shanath, Euspeth, Edme, Freya, Gilbartha, Gesha, Grizela, Innes, Dawntha, Cora, Davina, and Kina."

"So many…" Ashi stood amazed. Recalling what her mother went through birthing her sisters, she wondered as to what kind of woman their mother was. "I too, had a sister named Alana…"

"Aye," the eldest held the Shinobi in close. "We're me dad's pride and joy!"

"Ya mentioned you had a sister?" The Scotsman's daughter asked Ashi.

"Yeah… but I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh," her cheery demeanor disappeared. "They be gone?"

"Yes, but I'm… learning… to forgive the man that did it…" she stumbled on her words.

"Well, if any scunner dare hurt me family, I'll beat 'em to death with their own skull!" Flora expressed by punching her fists together.

"You're telling me…" Ashi turned away, hiding her pained expression.

"Sorry to hear, lass," as she comforted the still grieving Ashi, Flora had the idea to propose something to her. "Eyy! You should probably join us! We could always use another hand 'round 'ere!"

"She is corretta, Kunoichi," the Gladiator folded in his arms and smirked. He circled around Ashi as he complimented, "You're definitely stronger than we are, clever as hell, persuasive, and most of all, you can take good care of yourself."

"You're… offering me a place among your ranks?" She placed her hand to her heart as butterflies flew in her stomach. There stood before her people that actually wanted her.

"Of course!" the leader of the Knights grinned. "Now, I won't lie to you, it will be dangerous, standing up to Grand Overlord Aku and all, but you shall be doing so with the bravest and toughest collection of souls ever amassed in our time."

The temptation stood in front of Ashi. For years, she grew up under the false belief that her service to Aku will aid her in gaining favor in his glory. Now she is being faced by good people who want her for who she is.

But her sworn duty still stands.

She made a solemn oath to several people to find Jack no matter what. Her objective still stands. After much thought into the matter, she responded, "No."

"What?! Why?"

"I am still bound by my personal quest for the Samurai. I just know I am so close to finding him. I truly appreciate your offer, but I cannot accept it yet."

"Hmm. Comprensibile, given the circumstances," General Cornelius stroked his beard. "This must be very personal to you."

"I was by his side for a few weeks before he disappeared from me. I must find him..."

"Well, please accept these as a gift," as the Italian Gladiator reached into the pouches of his utility belt, he fished out a spare radio and an armband for Ashi. "Even though you cannot join us as of now, consider yourself a part of our Alliance."

Ashi gasped as she gratefully received the items provided. She gently traced her finger around the Zintaris Mark and shuffled the military radio in with her satchel. "Thank you, General."

"Chiamaci with that radio when you find him," he ordered. "It's already set on Resistance frequencies. We will be there il prima possibile."

"How?" she cocked her head to the side and wondered.

Flora drew from her back the mystical Celtic Broadsword as its blue glow shined bright in the darkness. White runes lit up as the teleportation device readied itself for use.

"Ah, more of this 'Celtic Magic' as you call it?" Ashi inquired.

"Mhmm," Flora nodded.

"I guess this is farewell until we meet again."

"Aye."

"Tana!" Shouted Roth. "Let's get these UAVs packed up!"

"Affirmative, sir!"

 _Wait, Tana? No, it can't be..._ Ashi doubted it at first, but then she saw her. No longer was the three-eyed waitress from Gypsy's in her revealing attire, but was now in a worn, digital grey pattern combat uniform from a nation's army that was long gone. She also donned a matching officer's cap with a black armored vest that held drone repair equipment and additional ammunition for her short-barreled rifle, slung on her back.

"... now remember Reynolds, this one goes here and that one goes there," she instructed a Corporal. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it, Lieutenant."

"Tana?!" Ashi asked in surprise.

"Have we met?" The drone operator and officer did not recognize her at first.

"Remember me? From the nightclub?"

Her three eyes opened wide as she hugged Ashi. "Oh my gosh! That was you? Wow, nice change of dress!"

"Yeah, it was much needed. So you're Resistance, too?"

The woman in uniform crossed her arms together and grinned as she proclaimed, "Yeah, got a 'side-job' working in Intelligence. And besides, you'd be surprised what an official of Aku will tell you if you shake your ass in front of him long enough and fill him with liquor."

Ashi admired her tenacity. "I suppose I should let you go."

"Keep in touch, hun," as she turned to pack the last of the drones, she had one more thing to say, "Oh and by the way, find Jack. I know you've heard that a dozen times over, but seriously... _he's c-u-u-u-t-e…_ "

"I honestly do not understand what you're getting at..."

"Oh? Ha, ha! Well, you'll see soon enough…"

Flora swiped at the air before them as the wind picked up and swirled around it. A wide, blue portal split open time and space as the Shinobi backed away, anticipating trouble. The swirls of energy cleared as the white glow in the middle revealed the Resistance's secret base of operations and home, the seaside fortress of the Scotsmen.

As the freedom fighters and guerillas left, Flora briefly stayed behind to give her new friend one more piece of advice. "Lass, good luck in your quest to find the Samurai. Yer awright in me books, I know ye can do it! Call us when ya do, and we'll regroup and batter that knob-wanker Aku right in the daddy-bags!"

"Okay?" Ashi shyly complied, despite not comprehending half the things the muscular Scottish warrior said.

"Guidbye and see ye efter!"

As the last of the Zintaris Resistance Alliance left, the portal closed up and Ashi found herself all alone, once again no closer to finding the Samurai as she did days prior.

"Can't say for sure if that was a waste of time or good use of it…" she lamented.

The lone white wolf came down from the entrance to Kyoto Palace and sat on his bottom next to Ashi. His expression was inquisitive as he whimpered and clawed at her leg.

"If only you knew where Jack went," she complained further as she knelt down and petted the wild animal.

As if on cue, he got up and headed towards a forest on the northern outskirts of the city.

"Where are you going?"

Her question was answered as the animal faces her briefly, before turning away into the forest. She took this as a sign that she should follow closely.

\- - -...- - -

The ruins of Kyoto were far behind the pair by now.

Ashi may not have comprehended why, but this scarred wolf was guiding her somewhere. The path they walked upon was composed of worn stones, neatly arranged. As they crossed the river, owls hooted and little wildlife skittered through the dark forest as Ashi readied herself for anything that comes her way, whether it be mysterious visions or another Beetle Drone swarm.

Then, the scenery changed.

A mysterious green glow presented itself further down the path she was on. The wolf subsequently stopped in his tracks. When he sat down, he nodded over to Ashi once before looking onwards.

"Is this it?" Her voice carried both determination and concern.

He did not answer, but his deadpan expression forward was all she needed to know.

"Thank you anyways."

The path changed as a short flight of stairs led down to an ancient burial ground for warriors long gone. Ashi gasped in surprise of the sheer number of tall tombstones and monuments alike. The graveyard stretched on for acres. More importantly, the green glow originated from within. Daring to keep moving forward, her decision was set.

The forest disappeared around her as a heavy haze surrounded the area. Even the lone wolf disappeared behind the ominous mist. Despite the fears that welled in her heart, the former assassin knew that the only choice left is to keep moving forward.

When it seemed she would be lost here, she found him, at last.

Her breathing hitched as her eyes fell upon him. She excitedly dropped aside her satchel and archery gear next to a headstone for a long gone Shogun.

"Samurai…" She inquisitively called to him in relief with a smile.

He did not respond.

"Jack?"

Something was wrong. He only sat on the balls of his feet as his hands were kept atop his thighs, as though in a ritualistic manner. He scowled deeply in regret. He was only dressed in the grey cloak, with the hood off. What drew Ashi's curiosity next was a small, wooden box in front of him. The crossed diamond mark of the Zintaris was its only decoration on the top.

Before she could investigate further, a ghostly horse's whinnies echoed through the dreadful scene. The Omen of Death arose into this plane of existence, observant of the newcomer for the ceremony. The animal stopped next to Jack as it huffed out loud. The ancestral spirit got off his steed and floated over to the young woman, much to her shock and awe. Even though his visage was hidden behind layers of armor, those piercing blue eyes shone through. With the elk's antlers on its helmet, she wondered if this being is of Aku.

 _"You may witness, but you cannot proceed any further,"_ the towering Shinigami demanded in its low all-encompassing voice. Ashi heard it as though it came from all around her.

"Witness what?" She rebelliously asked.

 _"The end,"_ it solemnly answered.

While she was slow to understand it at first, she had a sickening feeling that something bad was about to happen.

As the manifestation said these things, scores upon scores of ancestral spirits rose from their graves and tombs, surrounding both Ronin and Shinobi. Each were dressed for the occasion, in the battle armor they died in, of various designs and oni for their masks. They floated mid-air, kneeling in the same manner as Jack lay.

Turning his attention to those who arrived, the Omen received them, saying, _"Great warriors of past, I welcome you."_

Ashi deeply questioned this spirit's intent with her friend as he drew a nodachi from its sheath. The blade glistened in the night mist as it seemed to emanate with its own energy.

Raising it up front to him, he continued his monologue, reporting, _"This samurai has failed his purpose and has accepted his fate."_

 _Fate?!_ Ashi wondered. _What fate?!_

Jack's eyes remained shut as he opened the wooden box, flipping open the lid. Within, lying upon a folded piece of burlap lay a lengthy tantō in an ivory sheath with the family ka-mon stamped on both sides. Unlike traditional ones that were no longer than a foot in length, this one extended to nearly double. He then proceeded to disrobe himself, letting the cloak that concealed him for so long to drop over his back and down to his forearms, as per the custom was for this finalizing rite.

The ancestors sat watchful in approval, as the dishonored Samurai picked up the blade by its hilt with his right hand, keeping it level. His left hand discarded the scabbard, as a single bead of sweat trickled down his face and scarred torso.

With a final nod from the Omen, who raised his sword high, Jack pointed the dagger downwards and placed his free hand into grip.

The tantō readied, it was time.

 _No, no, no!_ Ashi had to do something. Sprinting forward at best possible speed, she sought to withdraw the blade from his hand before he did the unthinkable. "S-T-O-O-O-P!"

Before she got within reaching distance, The Omen, now angered at this woman's interference, backhanded her across the graveyard. She flew several feet back right into the headstone that she laid down her arsenal at. She felt something smash beneath her. Fearing the worst, she checked her beige satchel only to find the radio from the Resistance that was given to her broken into bits.

 _"This does not concern you. There is no hope,"_ the Shinigami bellowed. Returning to Jack's presence, it remained pleased the disgraced remained ready to finish what he has started.

"No!" Ashi struggled on her feet. Her body was covered in the gray dust from the sepulcher she was tossed into. The Omen turned in disgust. She desperately tried to convince Jack to cease, crying out, "Hope lives. It is everywhere. I've seen it, everyone you have touched, the people you have helped. You saved them!"

 _"Enough!"_ The ancestral spirit shouted. This was no time to disturb the ceremony.

Turning his sword on the intruder, The Omen lashed out, attempting to strike her down. She instinctively drew the tribute to her fallen sisters, Arya's katana, to defend herself. Ashi cartwheeled and tumbled over many tombs and headstones, dodging the blows and slashes meant for her.

Landing on her feet, she challenged the towering manifestation to single combat. She swiped at him, but it disappeared. Figuring he's gone she attempted to run over to Jack, who was still frozen in his pose. Before she could, something grabbed hold of her feet, as she plummeted face first.

Turning herself over to see the cause, her fears were met as The Omen grabbed both her ankles and yanked her over to itself. It raised its nodachi high as Ashi struggled to defend herself. The great sword crashed down on her as it was stopped by her own reflexes. While Ashi was certainly faster, stronger, and smarter than the average brawler, she could not persist in her counterattack. Her energy and strength was sapped with each and every parry and blow she made.

She needed help, and fast.

Wrestling out of her adversary's iron grip, she found herself barefoot, as the ghostly apparition only wound up yanking off her leggings as it cast them aside. Spotting her kusarigama and longbow, she made haste away from The Omen to give herself an advantage she sorely needs. Before her free hand grabbed hold of anything, the spirit spawned in from the ground underneath her weapons, grappling them with his sword. With just a flick of his wrist, he cast away her weapons deeper into the ancestral graveyard, out of sight.

Bearing down upon her again, she blocked to no avail. As blades locked, she was thrust into the stone earth as her katana was plucked out of her grip and away. With nothing left to defend her, she hefted a slab of stone as a shield as the nodachi buried her in, crushing her stone cover.

Confident she won't interrupt anymore, The Omen returned to his post with the former Samurai.

 _"Hope is just a fleeting sentiment,"_ it spoke to the now profusely sweating Jack. _"Your failure is real. You must face the consequences or continue to bear the guilt of your dishonor for all eternity."_

Jack quivered in his grip as he rose it a few more inches higher.

Grunting out of the rubble, Ashi's leaf dress tore in several areas, revealing purple bruises and cuts. Uncaring of the searing pain, she reasoned, "Jack, don't listen! You're being misguided! We… I… have seen it."

More and more, Ashi realized she was instinctively quoting her sisters when they tried to convince her.

"You've saved countless innocents," holding her hands out in a plea, she continued, "And most of all…"

 _"Foolish girl!"_ It screamed.

The Omen picked up where he left off. If she cannot be swayed, then she must be eliminated.

Uncaring of the manifestation's growls, Ashi persisted, "… you showed me the truth!"

As it swiped at her, she leaped high, landing a solid kick right into its face as the apparition staggered from the blow for a second. But the effect did a number more on Ashi than it did to The Omen. Her own leg fell limp, as numbness coursed through her veins. She was no longer to do that attack again. Her only source of help would be from Jack, her friend.

"You made me see that there's so much more to me than I knew existed," tears cascaded as even her own voice grew weaker with each breath she took.

Dodging sword slashes became a chore as her cover crumbled faster than her hope.

"You made me way more than what I was."

Her proclamation of the heart made The Omen growl in a mixture of anger and disgust. Jack's sweat soaked his mane and beard now, but remained indecisive.

Having had enough, the ancestral spirit closed his grip around the weakened woman's torso, encasing her arms with it. As she squirmed, kicked, and flailed, she could only whimper, "The hope you gave me saved my life!"

She was thrown at high speed towards the gravestone of another fallen warrior. A sickening crunch indicated to Ashi that a few of her ribs cracked on impact. Her shoulder popped out of place as she limped forward. She cannot take anymore injuries.

 _"Death follows in your wake,"_ The Omen pointed at Jack. The grip around its nodachi tightened in annoyance as it accused, _"Men, women, children."_

Jack gritted his teeth in sorrow as that last remark dug deeper into his gut than the tantō will.

 _"Yes,"_ satisfied that last word made the Ronin reconsider, he rebuked further raising his own blade in turn, _"All those children dead because of_ _ **you**_ _!"_

Ashi gasped when she finally knew what this was all about. "No! The children – they're alive! You saved them!"

"What?!" Ronin Jack's eyes finally snapped open.

 _"I gave you enough chances,"_ it spoke to Ashi. _"Your interference has now earned you your_ _ **death sentence**_ _!"_

The Shinigami flew in the blink of an eye to Ashi who fell upon her back as she hopelessly drew her last kunai.

 _"No more words!"_

As the sword of the apparition of the ancestors came crashing down, Ashi dropped her dagger and hunkered down, accepting the full failure of her quest. She failed to save her sisters. She failed to save Jack. Now, she failed to save herself. She closed her eyes and sobbed one last time as her own fate arrived.

 _Clang!_

 _What the…_ Ashi wondered. She was not dead. Looking up, her lifelong assassination target, now travel companion and friend intervened, breaking free of the fate destined for him. He is now done running. He is now done letting people die. He is now done letting this monster of his people dominate his life. As Ronin and Shinigami's eyes met, time and space froze as green mist encompassed both their vision as they were taken away to a more private setting…

-…-

Ronin Jack and The Omen sat on their knees facing each other in a room that reminded the former very much of the interior rooms inside Kyoto Palace in its prime. Sunlight shined through golden fusoma paneling onto the bamboo floors. A bowl of lavender incense burned between the pair as they sat upon thin futon blankets. Were it not for the reason they were here, this would have been a more peaceful occasion.

 _"You know why we are here."_ The Omen bellowed.

"Yes," Jack kept his ands upon his thighs. The spirit did likewise.

 _"The Bushido Code demands this rite be completed."_

"True, but not in this way. You targeted an innocent, Shinigami."

The blue eyes of the manifestation narrowed in anger. _"She interfered. If you were in my place, you would have done as I have."_

"Maybe, maybe not," the Ronin responded with honesty. "But does that excuse your actions?"

 _"Heh,"_ it scoffed. _"As if you are in any position to judge. Your failures as a Samurai are real. There is no alternative."_

"None, but one," both knew what this meant.

 _"If you die as you continue down this path, I will have to be there to collect, and I always collect. Your dishonor upon your family name shall stretch on for the eternities. Your soul will be forfeit."_

"Then by the same Bushido Code I am condemned by, is the same I shall seek my own redemption on my terms."

 _"Very well, then. Good day to you, Ronin."_

"And you as well, Shinigami."

The meeting concluded, with the terms and conditions set, it was time to go. The same cloudy, green mist that brought them into this plane transported them back into the present, where they returned, blades locked against one another.

-…-

 _Shing!_

Breaking free of destiny that was meant of him, Jack retaliated, knocking away the mighty sword of the ghostly Omen as it didn't bother striking anymore. They stared into each other's eyes one final time as Jack struck down the spirit by cleaving it in half from the waist. Its body flashed away, as the scores of other ancestral apparitions watched on with silent disapproval. They all reluctantly retreated back into the Earth from whence they came, as Ronin and Shinobi were finally left alone in peace.

Turning his attention to Ashi, Jack found her injured and bleeding. He did not recognize the young woman before him initially, due to her change in attire and hairstyle, but her lovely face and the voice it carried was all he needed to know that it was her for certain. The leaf dress of the Shinobi was torn, but he stood thankful none of her private areas were bared. It still made him blush beneath his beard how much of her was revealed, nonetheless.

"Kunoichi?"

"Jack?" She continued to lie upon her bottom, still aching and shaken from her ordeal.

"I, uh… I like your hair," he awkwardly smiled, shrugging off the fact he nearly committed seppuku. "And dress."

Ashi smiled back at her friend and savior. In another time, she would have been repulsed by this poor show of conversational skills from such a mighty warrior. But that didn't matter anymore. He was back, back from the brink, the brink of his own fate by his own hand. Ashi attempted to stand on her own, but collapsed from her bloodied state.

Before her face hit the pavement, he caught her in his arms. Hoisting her up to him, their faces nearly connected, as both partners sighed at each other in surprise.

"What now?" She asked.

 _It's time to find my sword,_ he believed.

But how could he? The location was still withheld from his memory. He was still Ronin, dishonored and disgraced. His show of rebellion towards his ancestors sealed that fate.

"I… don't know…" he mumbled.

"What?!"

"I never thought I would make it this far…"

…

Author's Notes:

I just got caught up on the past couple of seasons of Game of Thrones right now, and I just realized where I got "Arya" as the name of one of Ashi's sisters. And… I'm an idiot for just noticing. Great. Alana was supposed to be a nod towards Princess Ilana from Sym-Bionic Titan, another of Genndy's works, but I unknowingly referenced one of the Scotsman's daughters, and I just chopped down Ayala's name to Aya.

Another of my minor gripes for Samurai Jack is how unexplained it was as to where Jack went. When I saw the cemetery, I thought Jack revisited the place he fought the zombies and Aku in Episode XXX. When I saw the Ancestral Spirits of other Samurai warriors, I thought it was going to lead-in to Jack showing Ashi his homeland. At least I can show here that is going to be the latter case.

Reference time, yet again! The exchange between Ashi and her sisters is another one of my references from Dishonored. Some of the last of Ashi's lines are in all honesty a direct copy-paste from lines from the game. Long story short, The Empress, Jessamine, was murdered by a magical assassin named Daud and her lover, Corvo, is wrongfully blamed for the crime. Her spirit returns in the form of her disembodied heart that Corvo uses in the game to learn secrets from others. When used in the eventual encounter with Daud, the former Empress cries in a ghostly voice, "Why have you brought me here? Am I meant to forgive this man for what he did? No, there is no turning back from the path he has chosen." It felt appropriate to reuse that monologue.

Those who remember the premiere movie (Episode I in particular) and Episode XIX will understand the references to sights and dialogue I made (Aku's first words, The Emperor's lesson to little Jack, and the realization that this is his home). And yes, I brought back Kuni and the Shadow Beast from Episode XXXV, this time with a little more of an origin story as to who helped Ashi and from whence the beast came from. Oh yeah, spot the Halo Reach reference I threw in when you have a moment… The seppuku scene was enhanced with the ending to Hacksaw Ridge. Jack's last line is a minor nod to Edge of Tomorrow.

As many of you, if not all of you are now aware, the full series set of Samurai Jack has been announced and slated for release this October 2017. While details are pretty much what you would expect within, director commentaries and such, I'm anticipating deleted scenes and expanded content that would have been in the show, but couldn't fit into the 22 minute showtime given. I'm still set on my ideas for this fanmade novelization (Refer to the updated chapter list I left behind in the Author's Notes section of Chapter 4 and my additional ideas in Chapter 3 for an idea of what I've got in store), however, if there turns out to be content a lot of us would like to see, it will be added in as appropriately as possible.

And now, my fellow readers, for the next pair of chapters, I will be diving into some uncharted territory. Given the setting I placed Jack and Ashi in, it should be obvious as to what Chapter 11 will be about. As for Chapter 12, well, keep on guessing… By technicality, I am way past the two-thirds mark of this Season, when in reality, I am only a third of the way for this fanfiction.

;)

Oh, one more thing; please be honest in your reviews. I am not sure if the direction I have been taking with Season 5 is something you would be interested in. Like Genndy himself, I am merely sharing the story I'd like to present.


	12. My Empire of Dirt

XII. My Empire of Dirt

* * *

Upon being reunited after what felt like a lifetime of solitude from one another, neither Ronin nor Shinobi knew what to do now.

They both now had a world to freely travel and explore, but the pair are now lost as to what their goals and their purpose in life is. The transmitter entrusted to Ashi by the Resistance was destroyed in her struggle against The Omen of Death, and she was left without a means to contact the Alliance, not to mention her permanent banishment from the Daughters of Aku that bred her. The former Samurai known by Jack still remained a Ronin, and that well-deserved title was now cemented in by his own act of defiance towards his ancestors. The both of them, effectively cut off, abandoned, and excommunicated by those that raised them into who they are only had each other left.

Due to her serious state of injury from her prior engagement, the man she was trained since birth to assassinate had to assist her. He caringly held her by his side as she struggled forward with a limp. He was kind enough to carry her weapons and gear, as each item lay strung about his person around his grey cloak, effectively taking the burden off her back. The former Samurai warrior felt guilt over what he nearly did to himself, how he defied his people, and for putting his strong-willed companion through a world of hurt for the second time in her young life. The former cultist almost did not care, for her quest for the long lost Samurai has now come to a fitting close.

"Why… why…" she hoarsely muttered out. "Why… did you… leave me?"

"I… uhh…" he stammered, trying to look away from the pained woman in his arms.

"You abandoned me," she accused. "Ahh… and what were you… thinking?!"

"We… uhh… we need to get you treatment soon, you'll get an infection if we do not get you help."

"Do not try to change the subject, Samurai Jack…"

Upon exiting the ancestral graveyard, he figured it was time to finally explain himself. He carefully set her down on a waist-high smooth rock as he sat next to her. He looked into her bruised countenance as she was visibly upset at him for what he put her through.

"Kunoichi," he began. "Allow me to explain…"

"This better be good," she snidely remarked with a scowl.

"The way of the Samurai is one of honor, of giving of oneself for the greater good."

"And what does disemboweling yourself have to do with it?!"

He paused briefly at the question, before answering, "For nearly the past half a century, I have dishonored myself and failed my people. I am not part of the order of the Samurai any longer. I am now what is referred to as… as a Ronin. A wanderer without purpose, a warrior with no master, banished."

Ashi fully knew too well what that feels like. She ceased her antagonistic position towards Jack and listened to what he had to say intently.

"What you just saw is… an ancient ritual known as harakiri, or more commonly referred to as seppuku."

"What purpose does it serve?" The former assassin painfully furrowed her brow.

"It… it…" he paused, lowering his head away from her in shame. "It is reserved for those who are guilty of serious offenses or have brought shame upon themselves."

Ashi sat agape at what the disgraced had taught her. It made her very upset that such barbaric practices were even imaginable for such a mighty sect of warriors. This reminded her too much of the insane things she was taught and forced to do ever since she and her sisters were old enough to walk upon the Earth. In her anger, she lashed out her hand against the Ronin.

 _Whap!_

Her fist connected with Jack's cheek as he was too slow to react. He twirled and tumbled from where he sat as he landed face first into the dirt with an _Oomph!_ The hood of his garment flung over his face, shielding his vision from the fit of rage Ashi flew into.

 _ **"Shame?! S-h-a-a-a-m-e-?-!-!"**_ She screamed as she stood over him, clutching her bleeding side. "What shame have you brought?! You have saved countless souls! You inspired many to fight Aku! Just… why, Samurai?!"

 _Long ago, I murdered innocents in a fit of rage and was therefore made unworthy of the sacred blade,_ he wanted to admit, but chose not to. He let her vent on him. It was the least he could do after all he has done.

"This is why you left me, isn't it?" Her voice quaked as she sat back down on the rock as another tear fell.

"Kunoichi," he breathed out. Despite what she just did to him, he kindly sat next to her and took the distraught women in his arms for a warm hug.

She kept her hands balled into fists and close to his chest, wishing to lash out at him again, but wound up wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his broad shoulder.

"What have I become, my sweetest friend?"

"I… I wish I knew," she confessed, keeping herself wrapped around Jack.

His calloused hands were kept upon her back veiled in leaflets as her supple ones instinctively traced his various scars of a lifetime of warfare through the grey cloak draped upon his back. Just as it seemed the pair would have some peace and quiet, lightning flashed and thunder clapped in the air. A heavy storm fell upon them as they looked up at the rain that soaked them both. The wind howled and swirled through the forest as loose leaves, branches and dirt were tossed in the air. The couple's grip around each other tightened as the downpour intensified.

"We have to find some shelter!" He shouted.

"Where?!" She yelled in response.

Lighting flashed dangerously close to them as it struck a large tree branch that hung over them. As it dropped, Jack became oblivious to the thunder that deafened him, but Ashi looked up and caught notice. Her protective instincts kicking in, the former Daughter of Aku kicked both her legs at him, sending him out of the way as he flew and hit a nearby tree. With him safe once again, she was left behind to the danger that fell down upon her.

 _Crash!_

"Aah!" The severed branch smashed upon Ashi as she disappeared under a mess of leaves and twigs. The branch splintered and shattered at the point of the rock the duo sat upon. Jack arose in shock and awe, for he feared for the woman that saved his life.

"Kunoichi?! Kunoichi!" He cried out.

No answer came out of the debris.

 _ **"N-O-O-O-!-!-!"**_

He jumped right in and tried to claw away at the mess in search for her. He knew she would do the same for him if their positions were switched. Hefting away pieces of wood as broken as his future, he yielded nothing for the longest minute of his life thus far. At the moment all seemed lost and his strength gave way is when he found her at last.

A cold, slender hand stuck out, grasping at the last light of life as Jack turned pale, fearing the worst. Rolling the branch away revealed a mortifying sight. She lay upon the muck as she bled a pool all around her, eyes closed and seemingly lifeless. The decision she made and the action that followed earned her several new purple bruises and gashes on her already damaged body. Not wishing to make the mistake of not checking for a pulse this time, he pressed his index and middle finger upon her throat as his other hand throbbed at her wrist.

 _Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom…_

 _Thank the Gods, she is alive!_ He smiled in cheer as a tear of joy was shed and crept down his beard.

Hoisting her up into her arms, he held her body in close bridal-style as he ran along the path they came from. As he came upon a short flight of stone stairs, an all-too-familiar sight presented itself. His tail wagging with scarred white fur and hide, with his signature deadpan expression with piercing blue eyes only meant one particular animal to Jack.

"How did you…"

The Ronin's suspicion was cut off as the lone wolf widened his eyes in concern at the woman in the man's arms. He hurried downstairs as he stood on hind legs, placing his front paws on the woman's chest and belly. He inspected the still bleeding injuries she sustained. Wherever her handmade dress of leaves was torn, the skin that was bared revealed several grievous injuries. The wolf rose and tilted his head at Jack and whimpered lowly.

"If only you knew of a safe place we can stay and heal…"

"Arf! Arf!" The stray got off and ran back upstairs, motioning his head to Jack for the latter to follow.

"I… guess we should follow you, friend…"

Their travels together lead Ronin Jack to a place he'd hoped to never see again:

The ruins of Kyoto.

While he certainly passed through here twice before, the first on accident decades ago and when the ancestral manifestation of death, The Omen, lead him through here for his self-sacrificial ordinance, the sight of the ruined husks of buildings that were once homes, schools, and shrines of worship always brought his spirit low.

Refocusing himself back to the present, he remembered his horrendously wounded friend in his arms and the wolf that he hoped would lead them to safety. The former Samurai chagrined when he realized this animal was leading them to the home of his father and forefathers, the Imperial Palace.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" The wolf stood bravely on all fours as he climbed up the tall flight of cracked, stone stairs and stopping right at the still open entrance to the Ronin's childhood residence.

"Thanks… I guess?" He couldn't tell if he should be grateful or disgraced that he was lead here.

What lay ahead was something he never noticed in his two prior homecoming trips. A vast memorial to fallen members of the Zintaris Resistance Movement was erected. Photographs of loved ones and freedom fighters alike were taped onto the walls, pillars, and arranged onto the flooring leading up to the three thrones on the opposite end of the chamber. Amongst the boxes of tributes and memorials alike, two chests were recently left, as evident by the wax candles that were left lit within them. The ka-mon of his forefathers decorated several of the pictures and chests alike, leading him to conclude the Alliance had been here.

Sitting upon the throne of his own father was a finely forged golden crown, minimalist in its design. As he inspected it from afar, he wondered who is supposed to be the one to wear it.

"Ughh…" Ashi groaned in his arms.

Coming back to the situation at hand once more, the wolf waited at a nearby staircase, barking for Jack to head on upwards. Going up the stairs he climbed as a child, he instinctively sought to lay his friend to rest and recuperate in one of the bedrooms and suites reserved for magistrates and royals. His ascent was cut short as collapsed debris blocked access beyond the fourth floor.

However, he still had a plan. He remembered one of the many servants' quarters that were located on the second floor. Heading back down, the white wolf was already there guiding him. The wolf furiously scratched at a nearby door as Jack opened it. The door creaked on its hinges from lack of use. Even though these rooms were meant to be temporary homes away from their own, his father the Emperor set them up so that their accommodations were just as fine as the Royal Family's. All that was left of once comfortable lives was layers of dust and overturned furniture.

The wolf stood guard at the entrance as the Ronin laid down his injured ally on a musty futon mattress as the aged cotton within coughed out a cloud of dust. Her extremities were fidgeting as her head swayed on the old, musty pillow. Soft, pained moans escaped her mouth as she was subconsciously struggling to sit up.

 _Multiple contusions, possibly broken ribs, head concussion…_ he inspected on and on.

He needed to act fast or else one more innocent will die in his arms. He knew the nearest hospital that can handle injuries this serious was either all the way in the City of Aku in Tokyo, Osaka, and possibly in Vivacissimo. It was time to apply first aid until he could figure out how he could give her better medical treatment.

Jack began by first tearing off the long, droopy sleeves from his grey cloak, making several rags and makeshift bandages from them. Searching the ruined bedroom for any additional supplies to use, he flipped over an overturned table that had a single aged clay bowl underneath. The former Samurai proceeded to leave Ashi's weapons and gear upon the table as he then rushed over to a broken window across from where he stood to fill the bowl with rain water. The lone wolf stood idly at the doorway with an eyebrow raised as to what his companion's intentions are.

Soaking the rags with the water before he wrung them out, he wiped away the blood of her injuries. She subconsciously winced at the contact and softly moaned some more, but still remained asleep. He started first at her exposed arms and legs, being careful to not cause her anymore harm as he cleaned her cuts. As time passed on, she began to rest more peacefully as Jack focused on bandaging injuries as best he could.

"Mmm… ooh… ughh… ahh…" she groaned, leaning her head back into the pillow.

 _Damn it, stop moaning like that!_ Jack cursed to himself.

While he was no stranger to applying first aid to strangers and himself, it made him deeply uncomfortable each time a woman was involved. He made sure to always behave in a mature manner, but that did not stop his thoughts from wondering at the "what ifs" and likewise. As he unwittingly yet carefully raised the skirt of her dress to inspect if there were any more injuries, his face flushed red as he backed away upon the sight that she wore nothing underneath.

 _No, no, no, no, this is not appropriate!_ Jack planted his palm up to his eyes while the other covered up Ashi's womanhood, trying to shake away the arousing images of Ashi.

Just when he thought he could return to his work of caring for the Shinobi's wounds, another corrupted shade of himself stood in between him and her.

 _"Like what you see?"_ The ghostly blue lustful manifestation devilishly grinned. His hair was no longer in its usual top-knot as it was left hanging free and the gi was left open, obi discarded.

"Go away," the true Jack pushed his other side away. "This is neither the place nor the time!"

 _"Oh, come on, we both know you want to take her… to ravish her… to claim her as your own…"_

"No!" As Jack covered up Ashi's lower half, granting her decency again, he tried to focus his attention on the five-inch gash on the side of her belly.

 _"She went through a lot for you,"_ the apparition sat on the bedside and continued his persuasions, whispering them into his ear. _"She clearly wants you and you cannot deny your… attraction… for her…"_

Ronin Jack fought himself harder from giving in to his manhood.

 _"When was the last time you were with a woman, if ever? Cut yourself some slack! How can you prove yourself to be a man?"_

"By not giving in to you!" He pointed up at his "self's" face. As he prepared loose threads and made a needle out of one of the bed's thin nails, he stitched the wound shut and wrapped up her midsection.

Ashi cooed in pleasure of Jack's hands on her waist.

"Ancestors, please strengthen me in this time…"

 _"You are Ronin, remember?"_ It reminded. _"They aren't listening. No one will know, no one will notice…"_

 **"ENOUGH!"** As the vigilant Jack screamed in frustration, the lustful side of himself silenced and faded away in an instant. I hope that is the last time I see 'him' again…

As the storm raged on outside, the former Samurai warrior continued to take care of the woman before him, grateful that she was not awake to witness another one of his mental episodes. As he finished up stitching and bandaging within the space of a few hours, she rested peacefully, leaving Jack only wondering what he's going to do now. Aku remained a threat to all in existence in this corrupted timeline and his sword of divine creation was lost for good. There truly was no hope, no way out.

Only time will tell if he will overcome his demons, reclaim his worthiness in this living nightmare, and undo the future…

\- - -…- - -

"Jackie boy, what did you do?"

"Scotsman, the world is not the same as it was…"

"Explain yerself to me, lad."

"All the time portals, and my sword…"

"What?!"

"… They're gone…"

"What?! Whatcha mean ye lost yer sword?!"

Many years have passed since Samurai Jack's journey into the future had begun, but the fateful day that occurred recently put a severe dent into his quest to destroy the ultimate evil that is Aku. With the last time portal destroyed by the Shogun of Sorrow's hand himself, there is now no way back home to his present time. With the sacred blade lost, he now believed there stood no way to destroy the demon himself.

With no other ally, people, or affiliation left to turn to, the disgraced Samurai's last option was to make haste to his longtime friend, the Scotsman. Jack was in bad shape when he arrived at the gates of his ally's seaside castle fortress. His precious and silken white gi was torn off at the top and tattered at the edges as the wooden geta that he once owned were long lost to the wilderness. His body was scarred and bloodied with his hair left a complete and utter mess. All signs pointed as though he got into a fight with horrendous beasts. He himself was starving and shed all restraint when fellow Scotsmen fed him haggis. To say he was having a bad day would be a monumental understatement.

"I… I lost my sword… and my purpose…"

In total disbelief at what his longtime friend had just said, deep down, he knew the man before him was telling the truth. Grasping at his greying ginger ponytail, he got up from his seat and started packing additional magazines for his SA-80 rifle peg leg in a large rucksack along with varying lengths of rope with grappling hooks as climbing gear.

"Aight, laddie, where'd ya lose it? I'll dig it up where'er yer precious steel toothpick fell!"

"It… it's not that simple," Jack complained, burying his face into the table. His hands were practically yanking away at his own hair in frustration. "I… the knowledge has been… taken away… I know not where anymore."

"Are ya kiddin' me ya washed up, soy-faced shilpit?!" Even though The Scotsman's voice carried a great deal of disgust at Jack's apparent irresponsibility, deep down, he still cared so much for his friend. Coming up to him again, he kindly placed his muscled palm reassuringly on his friend's shoulder. "Look, lad, I may not know a'thing aboot what happened, but whatcha gunna do when Aku finds ya and realizes ye have no sword?!"

Jack sat up straight as he wiped his face off and confidently answered, "No, that won't happen. He hasn't shown himself in the weeks that followed our… incident. He still deploys his war machines thinking one of them can defeat me."

"Well, ootwi yer blade, he be right, then!"

"I'll find a way, I always have," the former Samurai lowered his head and closed his eyes as he said this, ceasing his sniffling.

"Hmmm," the Scotsman wondered. Even in times like these, he always had a plan. A lightbulb went off in his mind when he remembered a special gift for his longtime friend. "Awright, lad, come with me, I have a lil somethin' for ya."

"What is it?" Jack inquired.

"Oh, you'll know fer sure!"

The hulking, yet aged Scotsman escorted his friend out of the Hall of the Scotsmen and though the stone and wood passageways of his castle. From inside, Jack saw several of his pal's brethren and comrades preparing for war outside in the inner courtyard. Rotten melons were propped up on wooden spikes as men and women alike practiced their swordsmanship with their rune-imbued claymores. An improvised firing range lay fenced off next to it, as they trained with a variety of firearms on scarecrows propped up as practice targets.

"What are your Scotsmen planning for?" The Ronin observed in concern.

"War, laddie," he humbly replied. "This here is our Rebellion. We may be in nae danger if we go alone, so I have been puttin' toge'er a mighty Alliance of those around us."

"That's suicide," Jack complained. "Your people and anyone you bring in won't stand a chance without the sword. My sword."

"Best if ye make haste and find it then," turning over to Jack, he proposed, "I want you to be the head of the mense army I'm buildin'!"

"Why… me?"

"'Cause yer the best of all of us! We all lived pish-poor lives under that tree ogre for far too long, then ya show up and beat 'im like the mad dog he is!"

Jack fell silent as the Scotsman continued. The former Samurai always knew his heroics have inspired many, but feared the prospect of leading armed conflict against the Grand Overlord himself, for his quest of finding a way home was always paramount. Fate it seemed, would rather have Jack stand as King over a new era, rather than return to a brighter past.

"So whaddya have to say aboot that, mate?" He challenged.

After much thought, entertaining the idea of commanding an army, Jack refused, reasoning, "No, I… can't… not without the sword. Aku will bring fire and destruction upon us all if I go forward without the means to destroy him."

"Alrighty then," the Scottish warrior understood. "Come, we still have the matter of what I got for ya."

As the pair headed on their way, a burly woman's blood curling scream filled the hall as a fellow Scotsmen was tossed through a cobblestone wall and out into the courtyard where the others were training. He screamed as he fell, but fortunately made a soft landing in a handcart stocked with hay.

"Oww, I think I'm okay!" Jonathan rose his hand into a thumbs up out of the hay.

 **"I said, keep yer mitts offa me!"** The Scotsman's wife, Betty, shouted in labor. **"I'll birth me children meself, thank you!"**

Daring to look right into the hole in the wall, the duo saw that the other Scotsmen and doctors in the room retreated to the walls, fearing being tossed out like their clansman was.

"Are ye awright, me bonnie muffin?!" The loving husband shouted into the infirmary.

 **"Aye!"** She hollered. **"I dun no need of doctors for me girls!"**

"I be with you in moments few, honey!"

As the pair continued their walk down the hall, Jack had to ask, "Wait, is your wife having children?"

"Aye," he proudly smiled. "We be expecting girls. She's thinking of naming the first one, 'Flora.'"

"How many children?"

"Prolly a lot, lad!"

He then escorted his friend right into the armory, where a vast array of automatic weapons and blasters sat in their racks. Everything a militia needed, from spare barrels to varying ammunition types and recharge stations were present and ready for use. But the surprise the Scotsman had in mind for Jack lay in a tall steel locker across the room.

"What's in there?" The Ronin inquired.

The Scotsman chuckled before answering, "You'll see…"

He reached into the pouch that hung on the back of his plaid red and black kilt, fishing out a set of keys. Inserting one of them into the locker's keyhole, he opened it up, and the surprise that lay for Jack was something he would have never thought to have ever sought to receive in his life. He stood eyes wide and jaw agape at the Scotsman's best gift for him:

A full set of grey Samurai armor, custom-made, with up-to-date armor components and materials, complete with a shining red oni mask, the white fangs of the Japanese demon bared as a warning and a challenge to all the wearer's foes.

"Ha ha ha! You won't believe all the bar fights and bampots I went through just to find all the right parts, me friend!" The Scotsman playfully jabbed his friend in the arm. "I e'en had to research and forge some of the parts meself!"

"Scotts, I… I do not know what to say," Jack stood in awe. "I mean, thank you, thank you my friend! How can I ever repay you?"

"Nah, don't bother," he smiled and cheered. "Friends carry no debt! Now get yerself suited up, I have to make some house calls, mate."

As the Scotsman departed, Jack continued to marvel at his newest addition. The last time he put on armor like this was when his journey started out, almost a lifetime ago. He crafted similar Samurai armor out of kettles, pans, and loose pieces of steel when he first fought the Beetle Drones of Aku, defending Sir Rothchild III and the Canine Archaeologists in the process, ensuring their freedom. To see an authentic set of the armor the warriors of his time wore surely brought a genuine grin upon his face.

As he pulled the tall, horned helmet from its resting place, his gaze focused upon the oni mask that was secured by rope around the chin. It was at this moment in time he realized what he has to do, the kind of warrior he shall become.

It was at this point Jack was no longer a Samurai, for he took upon himself the title of Ronin, without purpose or master, fighting on behalf of his own self, morals, and ideals. Discarding the ruined gi and undergarments he wore for much of his journey, he dressed himself in the Kevlar padded, olive drab battle dress uniform tailored for his size. Piece by piece, he slipped on and strapped in each protective pad and plate this armor suit had to offer.

Just as he was about to don the helmet and fearsome faceplate, the Scotsman had arrived back to the armory with a utility belt, leather pistol holster, and other gear for his ally.

"Oh, Jack!" He stood impressed. "Looks a helluva lot be'er than yer old pajama-wearin', basket-faced, slipper-wielding self. Surprised it all fits ya! Had to take a few guesses at yer size. I was afraid it'd be too tight leavin' ya gowpin' like a wee lass."

"Oh no, the suit fits me perfectly, thanks again," the Ronin respectfully bowed.

Upon handing the newly armored man his new tools of the trade, he instructed, "Fun fact for ya; those shoulder pads, the... umm..."

"They're called _sode_ ," Jack corrected out with a smile.

"Whatever, lad," the other rolled his eyes. "Yer soda pads can be used as arm-shields. Just slide 'em down to yer gauntlets..."

"Kote," the former Samurai remarked with a sly smirk.

"Stop messin' with me, div!" We're it not for The Scotsman's smile, he would have been rightfully ticked off at being corrected. "Anywho, I set ya up with some friends of me to get you armed."

"Who?"

"One ye know and one ye don't," the Scotsman said. "One is Extor, you prolly recall the name."

"Oh... yes I do!" Jack hadn't heard from him ever since his fight with the Ultra-Bots years ago.

"He's in for some transportation planned for ya. Meet 'im in New Jericho where the other'll be."

"And who is he?"

"She," the Scotsman corrected. "The nutty, braw lass in some green dress is Josephine Clench. Bounty hunter turn'd weapons merchant."

"I feel like I know that name from somewhere..." he wondered.

"Anyways, she'll have some hoora good gear for you!"

"I... suppose I should go now," Jack figured.

"Oh, two more things," The Scotsman shuffled through the storage racks for heavy machine guns and yanked free an M134A2 Squad Automatic Weapon, complete with a built-in 40mm rocket launcher situated in the midst of the other barrels of the weapon. Jack struggled with the weight of his new firearm as his friend also grabbed a DC-17 blaster pistol from a storage case in the armory. "If you're gonna survive out there, mate, you'll need these guns or yer mincemeat."

Normally Jack would have his reservations about the usage of firearms, but the situation called for it. As Jack inserted the pistol into his new chest holster, the Scotsman prepared a large backpack, stuffing it with additional ammunition and spare rockets, with appropriate cleaning rods, lubricants, and other necessary maintenance equipment for both weapons.

"An' I ain't lettin' ya leave until you can shoot straight…" the Scotsman smiled and cocked a brow at Jack.

"Okay?" he rubbed his neck nervously. "Show me what to do."

Several fellow Scotsmen waited patiently outside as their foremost clansman escorted the newly armored Samurai to their firing range. The rangemaster ordered all in attendance to cease fire and clear a lane just so they can see how well their newcomer can handle a firearm.

"Alright, Jackie, step on up to Lane Four," the Scotsman pointed.

Jack did as so leaving his helmet and mask on the table. He then was trying to get a feel for the heavy machine gun. The weight of the firearm made it difficult to hold in a straight line down range. Even though the vertical foregrip and heavy-duty buttstock assisted in pointing the weapon, he still was clearly uncomfortable with just handling its bulk.

"Okay, lad, first step's to take off the safety."

As Jack fumbled with the fire selector above the trigger, he accidentally switched it to the weapon's built-in rocket launcher. His trigger finger slipped, and with a loud Bloop, a single rocket flung out of the barrel, spiraling towards the shredded scarecrows down range.

 _Boom!_

The scarecrow targets ignited behind a pillow of hollow flame, sending wooden chips and burning sackcloth all over the place. All that was left as a hollow, smoldering crater where the high-explosive impacted.

"Bloody 'ell, even ah am not that bad with a launcher!" A clansman mocked.

"Well, the wee bairn did hit the target…" another shrugged in disapproval.

The Scotsman planted his face into his hand and shook his head in disappointment. "Well, I guess I shoulda given you the instructions first…"

Setting the weapon aside, Jack apologized, "Uhh, sorry, my friend…"

And thus the day continued as Jack reluctantly learned proper firearm handling and tactics. Eventually, his marksmanship with both heavy rifle and blaster improved to exceed even the other Scotsmen's scores, to their surprise. The Ronin himself grew more confident and ready with each accomplishment he made. With his Samurai title and status revoked, it became necessity that he learned new arts of warfighting.

As the sun set, the Scotsman shed a tear as he sent off his lifelong pal into the brave new world. As Jack was ferried away by his fellow clansmen, he feared for the worst, should Aku ever come to the knowledge of the former Samurai's loss of the sacred blade. Only time will be the deciding factor from here on in…

\- - - … - - -

 _"… and that's the last time I e'er saw that sniveling, soy-faced, Jessie, hotten-blaugh, cally-breek-tattie,"_ the now ghostly Scotsman solemnly finished his remembrance. _"That empty scabbard mounted on the wall? He left that behind when he departed…"_

The handfuls of members of the Zintaris Resistance Movement's leadership present eyed the sheath of the sacred blade the Samurai once owned. It hung upon a gold plaque above the entrance of the Hall of the Scotsmen.

Their Alliance now comprised of leaders, freedom fighters and guerillas newly recruited and around ever since their organization's beginnings. They stood around silently at their commanding officer's remembrance of his best friend. Each of them shared the same devotion and loyalty to the long lost Samurai warrior for good reason.

"I never thought you two had this much history together," Prince Brotok of the Spartans stood in awe with his wife, Princess Artimec by his side.

"Neither did I," Queen Mira ela Celestialis of the Andaluvians commented. Since it was not possible for the Celtic Broadsword to transport beings from across the stars, she and many others were present through holographic projections broadcasted from their homeworlds. While she was more comfortable in the battle armor of her bounty hunting days, she stood proud in her navy blue imperial gown, decorated with a myriad of jewels and fine linens. "For the longest time, I thought my brief conflict with him was something to marvel at."

"Our encounters with Samurai Jack are an experience we all share," Chieftain Gatlida of the Archers remarked. "But what is of utmost importance is finding him."

"That I'm afraid leads to nowhere, mate," replied Jocks, another of the Scotsman's clansmen. "All we have are unconfirmed sightings by hundreds o' peeps and this 'Kunoichi' who's been looking for 'im."

 _"Is this lass someone we can trust?"_ The Scotsman pressed.

"I can confirm that," Extor emerged from the crowd as his leg apparatus whirred as he walked. "She was allegedly part of a league of assassins raised since birth to kill Jack."

The Resistance members in attendance gasped in shock of this news. The Scotsman visibly was angered at this report.

"But fret not, ladies and gentlemen, she is definitely aligned with Jack."

 _"An' how can ye know fer sure?!"_ The Scotsman demanded.

"Some kind of change of heart, it seems," Extor shrugged. "Even though Jack had to murder her six sisters in self-defense, the events he endured with her, perhaps even to this day turned her into his ally."

Grand General Cornelius of the Gladiators spoke up next. "Her intent is of buone intenzioni, but we haven't heard from her since we gave her one of our radios. Che diavolo, I even doubt if 'Kunoichi' is her real name..."

 _"Aye, Flora and Edgar told me of yer little stand-off with her,"_ the Scotsman approached his comrade in concern. _"How do we know if ye can trust this one? The broad could be Aku's daughter for all we know!"_

"Ne dubito," the Gladiator shook his head negatively. "I don't think she's very good at lying either."

As much as the Scotsman didn't fully trust whoever this "Kunoichi" really is, he more than trusted his colleagues and comrades as family. _"Okay then, Jameson. Alright! Now that we got our wee intros outta the way, let's get to the heavy bizzo of this!"_

"My apologies for not comprehending Earth customs," Mira stood puzzled as her hologram buzzed a little. "'Heavy… bizzo?'"

"He meant to say, 'business,' sua Maestà," Giovanni taught. "As for our operational strength, we suffered innumerevole losses ever since our botched raid at the citadel of Aku. The 729th Cavalry and the 402nd Armored will have to join up with the 33rd Special Ops and Daughter Company for the time being. Everyone else in the world's been scattered and out of contact. As for our extrasolar assets, the Andaluvian Sovereign Defense Force and the Chrystallis Royal Armada under King Astor and Admiral Verbina have fortunately been rallying all the rest they could under secrecy. Oh yes, Queen Celestialis, le mie sincere scuse about the rhinos…"

She rubbed her temples in annoyance and complained, "If I knew you idiots were going to waste our thoroughbreds on a direct assault like that, I would have thought twice about air-dropping them to you…"

 _"Cease yer banter, abo'dy. Coming back to the midden of things,"_ the Scotsman reminded. _"We now have these Conscripts of Aku loons to dither aboot. What's our Rules of Engagement with 'em?"_

The Alliance struggled with this topic. For years, all they had to deal with was Beetle Drone swarms and their derivatives, supernatural entities from the Pit of Hate, and hired guns from throughout the known galaxy. When the news hit that Aku is now using slave labor for troops, forcing them to his will, the Zintaris Resistance even had to pull back strikes on key targets out of fear they'll have to turn their sights on loved ones, friends, and the downtrodden.

"If we attack them head-on, there's no doubt Aku will turn our liberation efforts into propaganda," the Andaluvian Monarch informed. "We need to be more calculated, emphasize on small team tactics and efforts, make a stand against their leadership."

"And if I may ask, what happens when our teams are caught off-guard?" The Spartan asked in concern. "We'll be swarmed for sure!"

"Then we make sure we plan well for everything. Look, I remember from when I faced Samurai Jack myself, I had to work with other bounty hunters to combine our different strengths and talents to even have a shot at getting to him."

 _"I take it yer plan failed?"_ The Scotsman crossed his arms and guessed.

"I… we… yes, we did…" she cringed and humbly admitted. The crowd murmured to one another as a result. "But my point is, if we are to make a stand against Aku, we need to do likewise. We need to train together, plan together, and trust one another if we are to even have a chance!"

The outcry against her ceased at this proposal. In a world full of bad ideas, hers shined brightly above them all. While their Rebellion struggled to work together in the past, due to their increasing diversity of cultures and combatants alike, the time has now come upon them to join together as they were supposed to or perish.

"But I am no stranger to armed conflict. Bounty hunting taught me that much. If we can, spare those that will flee when we reduce the Minions controlling them to ash. If we can't…"

Her pause had everyone at the edge of their seats.

"… Do… _not_ … make them suffer long."

"Questa è proprio la proposta, sua Maestà," General Cornelius expressed his amazement in his native tongue.

"Got any better ideas?" She desperately asked. "By the Gods that watch over us, I surely hope you do!"

"Then, it is settled," the commander of the Knights reluctantly agreed and nodded. "As we triple our efforts locating Samurai Jack, we shall combine arms and begin cross-training exercises."

"Stand fast, stand strong, stand together," Queen Mira proudly proclaimed to all. "Until we meet again, my new friends and comrades, until the day the Samurai leads us into battle, farewell. Queen Celestialis, over and out."

As the transmission cut off, they parted ways back home, whether by the transports they arrived in, or by the magic of the Celtic Broadsword. This meeting was a great deal to take in for all present, and one can hope if this growing Alliance of those from all walks of life can pull it off.

\- - - … - - -

Ashi's head throbbed and her body ached. She slowly awoke with a low moan as she struggled to sit up. Collapsing upon the millennia old futon mattress upon her back again, she gave up, remembering her state of injury.

Her eyes opened as the former assassin tossed and turned in bed, taking in her surroundings. The bedroom she was in was dark, lit only by the fierce lightning storm outside. Even though she never went into this specific area before, it became clear where Ronin Jack had taken her. The finely carved, yet ancient and overturned furniture, the old woodwork, even the mattress she lay upon only left her to come to conclude to one location.

 _His… home?_ She believed for certain. _Why… why would he take me here?_

Her observant gaze eventually fell upon the low table that had all her gear, plus Jack's ritual tantō. The white wolf was sleeping at the entrance and Jack who was struggling to do so sat on the window sill by a cracked window adjacent to Ashi's left. When the thunder clapped, he snapped awake, breathing heavily, as though he came out of a terrible nightmare. His worried eyes darted across the room, only for himself to relax upon the sight of Ashi conscious and well.

"Oh, hello," he smiled and kindly waved to her.

"Hey," she struggled to grin.

"Are you well?"

"Ugh… for what it's worth," As her hands traced the bandages and stitches across her body, she had to ask him something, even though she fully knew the answer. "Jack?"

"Yes, Kunoichi?"

"Where… are we?"

His smile dropped at the question as he looked on outside towards the ruins of his home city.

"Jack," she sternly spoke as she found the strength to sit up at the edge of the bed. She groaned as she continued, "Where are we?"

"My empire… of dirt," he somberly replied, not breaking his gaze upon the husks of homes.

"This is your home, isn't it?"

He looked into her eyed and coldly said, "Yes."

"Jack… oww… I'm sorry, I…"

"No," he interrupted. "Do not apologize for what you have not caused."

"Aku did this, didn't he?" Her voice carried as much pain for her wounds as it did for the visions she experienced here.

He only shook his head yes.

"Why have you taken me here?"

"We have nowhere else to go."

"So, what's next for us?"

"I do not know," he lowly muttered. "Survive for as long as possible, I guess."

Ashi, however, had a different plan. "Jack, the Resistance! We can join them! They need our help!"

"No," he plainly refused.

Even though it deeply hurt as she did so, she shot straight out of the futon mattress and got right in Jack's face. "'No?!' What do you mean 'no?!'".

He calmly arose from his resting place and took the time to address his companion's concerns. "Make no mistake, Kunoichi," he pointed to her. "While my instincts are indelibly aligned with your own, I cannot endanger the Alliance as long as my sword is gone."

"Is one sword really worth all this trouble?"

"Yes," he lowered his head admittedly.

"Why?" She inquired as she crossed her arms.

"While there are in fact many means to combat the ultimate evil that is Aku, the sacred blade is the sole weapon that can seal him away for good."

"Then why aren't we looking for it?"

He turned to walk away in shame, answering, "Because I have to be worthy again. Given all the wrong that I have done in my time here, I know not what can be done to prove I am."

"Then let me prove to you that you are," she pleaded.

He remembered all too well what she cried out to him during their struggle in the ancestral graveyard with the Omen. Part of him still disbelieved what she said. But not wanting to disregard her claims right away, he gave in.

"Very well, then," he faced her. "Then do as so."

"Jack, just as you have proven to me who Aku really is, let me prove to you what the world out there really is like. Hope lives on, and it does because of you, Samurai."

In the early days of their journey, Ronin Jack saw her as nothing more than a young, brainwashed, and reckless Shinobi. At first, he sought no more than to be her teacher, and she his shot at perhaps training an apprentice, a legacy to take his banner should he fall. Now, she has proven herself to be even more than that.

Their roles are now swapped. She has become the teacher, and he her student. The course shall be on the one thing Jack lost and shall seek to regain:

Hope.

"Okay," Jack nodded with a smile.

"Then let us – Ahh…" she collapsed as she tried to move forward. She landed hard on her knee as pain shot through her leg.

"Kunoichi!" He hurriedly sat by her side in concern.

"Oh," she breathed out in pain. "Maybe I should rest and heal first…

"Agreed."

As Jack ferried Ashi back to bed, she spotted again the low table that had all her weapons, plus the tantō Jack nearly used on himself.

"At least we're not defenseless..."

"I saw that red armband and the broken radio," he commented. "Kunoichi, did you meet with -"

"- the Resistance?" Ashi interrupted. "Yes, right here, in fact. They were establishing a memorial of sorts on your throne."

"They're alive?" Jack remembered Aku's broadcast of him flattening the Resistance when they attacked the Shogun of Sorrows' castle.

"Even your friend the Scotsman," she half-heartedly smiled. "Flora mentioned something about 'Celtic Magic.'"

Upon setting her down on the aged and blood-stained mattress, he almost couldn't believe her words. One more question lingered in his mind. "Kunoichi, I have been meaning to ask..."

"What?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Your allies, the people you helped and inspired? They led me here. Even the animal over there? The... uhh..."

"Wolf?" He guessed.

"Yes, would you believe me if I told you he showed me to the place you nearly committed seppuku?" Ashi chuckled.

"Given all we have been through together, I'm inclined to believe anything you say."

He sat on one knee in front of her, inspecting her leg's injury. As much as she felt uncomfortable with him so close to her, due to their shared bad experiences with one another, she knew he wouldn't try anything to endanger her anymore.

"I… don't think I properly thanked you for all you did for me," she shyly admitted, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

"Jack, I still do not understand why you put so much effort into me," she lowered her head in her confusion. "Am I really worth your trouble? Even after everything?"

He ceased his ministrations and held her chin gently so that her gaze met his.

"Kunoichi, do not discount yourself like that," he caringly told her. "You have done more with the second chance at life I gave you than others have. You are _good_!"

"Heh, 'good?'" She sarcastically doubted. "On my travels here, I met your large furry friends?"

"The Woolies?"

"Yes," she affirmed with a nod. "They talked behind my back about how they sense 'my evil' and how I seek to harm you…"

As she scooted herself away from Jack back into the old mattress, she laid back down, clasping her hands behind her head. She stared straight up at the ceiling, lamenting who she was raised to be. Jack merely got up and sat by her side.

"Kunoichi," he called, gently turning her face to him. "Whoever you used to be, is not the person you are now. The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a…"

"… A reflection of who you are… Yes, you do not need to remind me of that again," she finished. "But some things… you are just… born… with. No matter what one does, they cannot simply fight against that…"

Remembering their conversation with Extor at Gypsy's Nightclub, Jack consoled her, saying, "If this is about how you were raised to believe you are somehow Aku's daughter, you know the truth to that. Even if, by some slim chance you are, please remember; you are not your father! You are good! You have seen the light! You have seen the truth! More importantly, you have chosen the right!"

She hesitated briefly before responding, "Samurai… I may come to believe a lot of things from you, but I am not yet ready to accept that."

He grimaced at being referred to by his former title. "I already told you, I am not a Samurai any longer…"

"You are a Samurai to me," she sat up and smiled to him, placing both her warm, soft hands on top of his. As she laid herself back down, she beckoned to him, pleading, "Please, sleep with me."

Thunder and lightning clapped outside as the Ronin's eyes shot wide and his face visibly blushed from behind his beard. _Wait, is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?!_ He highly doubted it. _No, no, no! This is –_

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked in concern. "We are both warriors in our own right! We have both been through so much. We at least deserve a good night of rest before we move onto the morrow's events. Please, rest with me. I don't want you to sleep on that window for any longer."

 _Oh. How could I be so dense?_ He thought, shrugging away his prior suspicions. "Very well, then. I'll rest with you."

Little did they know as they laid upon the old, worn, futon bedspread, the caretaker of this once mighty and humble city, Kuni, came out from the shadows expressing a sincere smile at the couple. Even though it was too early to tell, the millennia old spirit foresaw the burgeoning relationship that began to blossom between Jack and Ashi. Kuni kept to the shadows, keeping silent watch over the pair as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- - -…- - -

"I have never faced a foe with such strength and skill!" Samurai Jack rasped, marveled at his defeat.

"I told you, man," the Guardian of the Gate stood tall with his lesser injuries in combat. "It ain't gonna happen. Now why don't you leave before you really get hurt?"

Despite his silken gi being torn, sacred sword tossed away from battle, and the fractures and bruises that adorned his battle-worn visage, he wasn't going to quit anytime soon. "Never!" He stood in rebellion. "I must return to the past!"

As the fighting resumed, Jack mustered whatever strength he had left to face down his toughest foe ever. He's defeated demons, monsters, and armies alike, even to come so close to putting down Aku himself for good on countless occasions, but this entity before him proved to stand above them all. Each strike the Samurai made was countered before his move was completed. Each punch did more to wound himself than to this intelligent brute. Could it be he is more than who he claims to be?

Jack leapt high for a kick, but was swatted down to the ground in a heartbeat. The Guardian followed up with a stomp, which the Samurai narrowly dodged. The large blue foot of this sentinel cratered the ground of the impact zone. The greater warrior then tolerated the exhausted one's last-ditch flurry of punches to his impenetrable hide before catching the latter's fist in a blink of an eye. An uppercut sent Jack flying towards the husk of another giant warrior long gone and forgotten, slain by none other than the Guardian of the Gate himself.

Plummeting upon the ground with his back to the wall, Jack truly felt fear creep in his veins for the first time in his life. He did not want his remains to join the metal and bone fields of corpses of the mightiest of giants to the tiniest of warriors. But this foe proved too much even for him to battle. With his own energy exhausted for good, Jack sustained blow upon blow until he lay unconscious upon the dead earth.

Lifting a large boulder to seal away Jack's fate for good, the hulking defender shouted, "Fool! You will never gain entrance into-"

An eerie glow followed by the encrypted low and high whistles from the white crystal that is the inter-dimensional time passage warned its Guardian, instructing him.

"Huh? Oh, alright," he smiled in approval of his master's plan. "I understand…"

As he slammed the boulder away from the defeated Samurai, Jack's eyes slightly opened briefly as he hoarsely let out a cough _. Why… why… why did you… spare me?_

He never received an answer as the Guardian placed two of his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly, high into the blackened skies. The caws of the red dragon Jack rode on his way here arrived on site. The ancient sentinel carefully returned Jack's precious sword to his person before placing the limp and barely conscious body upon the great beast's back. As he signaled the creature away, it flew off with its captive to an undisclosed location.

Before he ultimately passed out, he barely heard the Guardian give his last testament to him.

"You can't use it yet, Samurai Jack," he solemnly uttered. As he turned away in his personal shame of having to continue his duty, he summoned forth an image from within the white glow of the tall crystal he defended. The image, though barely seen and comprehended by Jack, spelled out a certain future. "Not yet, not yet…"

\- - -…- - -

A bright, sunny morning came as Ronin Jack snapped awake from his flashback, before taking comfort in the bed of his former home. As he turned over to check on Ashi, she wasn't there by his side. He found several discarded bloody rags and bandages where she slept and lay.

Sitting up and fearing the worst had come, he found her awake and well, to his surprise. Her back was turned to him as she stood in place, at the foot of the bed, her fists raised as she hopped in place. She threw her fists out, following a series of memorized kicks and punches she and her sisters recited every day in their childhood. Having regained her strength with the full recovery of her once grievous injuries, she sought to warm up and ready herself for the challenges of the day.

As her speed and tempo increased, she varied her combination of strikes, parries, and swipes. Jack sat astonished at her level of training, not that he needed anymore reminders of when they were enemies. Little did she know that he was watching.

When she sent her leg up into a high kick, her morning routine was interrupted with a hand that caught her leg from mid-air. The culprit was none other than her friend whom she assumed was still asleep.

"Oh," she sighed in embarrassment, placing her hands up to her lips. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no," he smiled, still firmly gripping her ankle.

"Can you please let me down?" She smirked back in annoyance.

"Oh, yes, sorry…"

As he let her down, it was at this point Jack was astonished at her seemingly sudden recovery. While the dress she wove out of local plant life was still torn and damaged, her body was no longer so. His eyes widened in surprise as she was more than able to stand on her feet, strength renewed and her fighting skills as sharp as when they first met.

"Umm," she muttered out loud, rubbing her arm at Jack eying up her body. "My eyes are up here, by the way…"

"What? Oh!" He caught himself. "Sorry, it's just – how are you well all of a sudden? Injuries like the ones you sustained usually take weeks or months to recover!"

"Oh that," her smile dropped. "The way my sisters and I were… trained… made us more resilient, more able to sustain pain, and more than capable to recover much faster than most."

Jack wasn't convinced. Even when he sustained injuries of similar severity, it certainly took more than a mere night's rest to recuperate. "Certainly, there must be more to it than that, Kunoichi. Please tell me, who raised you?"

 _The Daughters of Aku,_ she wanted to admit, but couldn't. "I… I…"

"Well?" He folded his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'm sorry."

Jack understood, but had different plans for his friend. Holding her hands in his between them, he smiled and offered, "Come, then let me show you my home."

 _Yeah, I kinda already know,_ she slyly smirked.

Ronin Jack, in his newfound excitement, sought to give Ashi the grand tour of his home, something he never did with any of his past companions or allies. The white wolf awoke and soon followed suit as he let out a whine of surprise at Ashi's sudden recovery.

The first stop in his little escapade was up the third floor, in the grand hall where he received his last lesson from his father, and encountered Aku. The trio stopped by some worn out, moss covered paintings on the walls behind a series of ornate pillars. He stood in awe that these were still here after a millennia of time, even though Ashi remained silent of her knowledge what has occurred here.

"I take it there's some… kind of story here?" She spoke.

"Yes," he scowled at the painting of Aku decimating his home.

"I do not understand. Were these made during his assault here?"

"No," he calmly informed. "He attacked once before. My father…"

"… Destroyed him once?" She finished for him.

"Yes," he turned to her in his astonishment. "How do you know?"

"Lucky guess," she shrugged.

"Very well, I suppose these must be self-explanatory for you, but allow me to tell the tale."

"Okay," Ashi grinned and rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a laugh of what she knows first-hand.

"My father was the Emperor, so we lived in this very palace overlooking the whole city. It was so high up in the air that it touched the clouds," Jack sincerely smiled at this remembrance as he went on. "When he was early on in his reign, the evil shapeshifting wizard Aku arose from the bowels of Hate to ravage my homeland. He was helpless against his powers. But, as Fate would have it, he remembered his grandfather's grandfather's story of three monks who were gifted with mystical powers. He then proceeded to the highest peak of the mountains where those monks agreed to forge for my father an enchanted sword with great magic."

As Jack turned and pointed to Ashi the succeeding portraits, she couldn't help but silently recite everything Jack said in perfect harmony with him, as he reminisced further.

"Armed with the sword and the hope of his people, he plunged it into battle against Aku," he said, escorting his friend across the great battle that occurred.

 _"His evil was no match for the power of righteousness,"_ Ashi mumbled with Jack. _"And, with the sword's magic, Aku's demon forces were implanted into the Earth, forever petrified in the wasteland that he created."_

"Oh? I'm sorry," he took notice. "Did you say something?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. "Oh no. Ha, ha. Please continue."

"I was born shortly afterwards, and my father pledged ever since to ready his nation and his allies in the event Aku ever struck back ever again. Ultimately, it wasn't enough, for when Aku fell upon the land again, our defenses fell, but held him back long enough for mother and I to escape. She loved me, but had to send me away for a time that I may become the Samurai I am… was… supposed to be."

Ashi did not expect to hear that from him. "You were trained to be a… child soldier?"

"I know what you are thinking, Kunoichi," he faced her. "You are thinking that I am only meant to be nothing more than a pawn for my father's empire, right?"

"That is what it is sounding like to me," it reminded her too much of her own upbringing.

"Well, you are right in a way."

"It is how we are the same, Jack," she sorrowed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shaped by conflict and by those we have lost."

"But we are different on how we came to be," he sternly pointed out. "You were raised under evil beings, but chose to come into the light. I was raised in goodness and harmony, but…"

"… The decisions you made, and the actions that followed led you into the dark," she noted.

"Yes," he bowed his head in depression.

"Jack, do you ever think about home?" She kindly asked.

"Every day," his spirit lifted briefly at the question. "My family, my home – all of it."

She could only stand agape at what he was telling her. It was at this point she truly realized how he's truly a man displaced from his time. But as he rose from his brief depressive moment, he smirked at her once again before leading her to the stone balcony where he and his father stood so long ago.

"Oh, how I wish I could see my home in its glory in the past again," if he shed a tear as he looked outside, he made sure that she did not see it drop.

What brought him out of it was the feeling of soft, slender fingers, followed by a woman's palm wrapping around his hand, as his fingers interlocked with hers on instinct. He looked down to see that Ashi was holding his hand. Their eyes met with a mutual smile as they stood in the midst of this shattered home. His grip tightened ever so gently as she did likewise.

"Kunoichi?"

"Jack?"

"Close your eyes, and try to imagine with me a… a much better time than this…" he told her to.

"Okay," she nodded once and obeyed, displaying her ever so mischievous smile. This shouldn't be too hard…

The enemies-turned-friends held their eyes closed as Ronin Jack explained to his closest ally what his home really was like.

"In my youth, I would just stare out at the beauty of the seasons changing," he smiled as the morning breeze blew over them. At first it was cool, but Ashi began to feel an unfamiliar warmth cascade over her. Daring a peek, she opened her eyes to the beauty of Kyoto in its glory and prime as Jack explained. "The summer sun blanketed the valley with long, beautiful shadows."

And she snapped her eyes open and the scene was as he said so. No longer were homes and businesses alike in their blackened state. No longer were the trees and the lands barren and long scorched. All stood in their proper frame and order as they were meant to be, as the denizens continued their livelihood in happiness.

Ashi looked up to the subtle sounds of wood creaking above her. As she investigated from where she stood, she saw a certain little boy, hair tied into the chonmage of his father. He wore a white gi as he played on the railings of his royal suite, several stories above her as he sat down, appreciating the beauty of his home. She wanted to wake up Jack as he explained, but let him continue on as he explained further.

"The fall leaves brought a bounty of color…" and so it was as the times changed around the pair yet again. Jack smiled as he told of the fun things he did, jumping into the piles of leaves with his friends as Ashi giggled when she witnessed just that happening right outside.

The times changed again as the former Samurai continued on, not even noticing what the banished Daughter of Aku is bearing witness to, for he calmly said, "… winter was so white."

The air chilled as Ashi shivered in place, but delighted at the sight of the snowflakes that fell from the sky, blanketing the ground in its frozen splendor. The citizens dressed appropriately in their wool, awase kimonos for the season going about their business and pleasure.

"… and the cherry blossoms in the spring," he brought up. The air was scented with them as the petals fell into the breeze, filling Ashi with awe at this mighty city. The joy did not last as the scenery changed back to the dreadful future Aku wrought upon the world. His eyes opened slowly as he sighed, "I was only eight when Aku came and then everything…"

"Jack," she finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It is… nice… to remember the time before Aku," he weakly smiled and struggled to cheer up. He let go of her hand as his gaze was as fire as he finished, "It is the only way I will see it again – as a memory."

He walked away from her and the balcony and walked down the ruined halls of his home as he sat with his back against a pillar. The white wolf sat by his side as he lowly whined to Jack.

"Jack, how do you deal with such sorrow?" She approached and inquired.

"I focus… on the pain, the old, familiar sting," he closed his eyes in sorrow. "The only thing that's real."

"That's no answer," she shook her head in disapproval.

"Worry not for me, my sweetest friend," he stood, placing his assuring hands on her shoulders, keeping her close. "Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear."

She promptly pulled him in for another hug, very much to his surprise. They held each other for what felt like an eternity, for they are all they have left in this world. But his concerns for her trumped above any comfort in this tender moment they shared.

"Kunoichi," he hoarsely spoke. "I think it is time we parted ways. For good."

"What?!" She hastily separated, wide-eyed at his proposal.

"It is for your safety," he admitted, still holding her arms. "If Aku knows you are with me, there's no telling to what end he'll use you against me. And I… I… fear losing you as I have with so many others. Everyone I know… goes away… in the end."

As he let her go, she followed suit, as did the wolf. "Jack?! No!" She demanded. "I have been through too much to simply let you go now!"

"You cannot remain with me," he pleaded.

"Yes I can and I will!"

"I will let you down… I will make you… hurt…"

"No more than you already have!" she held her arms out, attempting to reason with him. "I am still right here!"

Seeing that his reason will never work on her, he faced her again, eyes heavy with held back tears. "And you can have it all, my world… of hurt."

"Then we endure it together!" She offered herself, holding both his hands up on front of her. "Jack, don't you see? You have been alone for far too long! It is time you had company to follow you around… it is time I come into your life."

He was blown away at her boldness. Only the Scotsman could possibly match her willingness to follow him. As they held each other, he wondered, if under different circumstances, they could ever possibly be together, as more than just friends…

Shaking the away the implications, he walked with Ashi back into the dusty servant's quarters they resided in, only to find somebody already there waiting for them.

"Oh. Hello, Samurai Jack!" Kuni cheered as she swept away the dust off the furniture and packed away Ashi's bloodied bandages in a cloth bag for disposal.

"Who…" Jack recalled not who this elderly woman in a purple yukata is at first, but his friend did.

"Hi Kuni!" Ashi cheered and waved. Jack was astonished as to how she knew her.

"Ah, yes," she observed the former assassin's body. "I see your injuries have healed well…"

"Can it be?" Jack doubted it as he knelt in front of the woman before him.

"Are you so quick to forget all the good you have done?" Kuni squinted at him.

"I guess so…"

"I already sharpened and maintained your weapons and gear," she pointed towards the low table in the room. "Take care, wherever you go…"

"See Jack?" Ashi brought Jack up to her. "You have brought so much into this world, right Kuni? Kuni?"

They both turned to find her vanished into thin air as the wolf stood puzzled sniffing and searching the room for her.

"She does that…" Ashi shrugged.

"So I see," Jack stroked his beard. "I take it you know of how I knew her?"

"You saved her and her family from some kind of monster, right?"

"Yes," he nodded in approval. "We better go. Together. Too many old ghosts here…"

As they began to pack up, Jack donned on his now sleeveless grey cloak as Ashi slipped on her green boots of reeds which were left on the table. Jack took his tantō, strapping it to his side, as Ashi offered him her katana. As amazed as he was that she was offering the one weapon that had so much meaning to her, she simply smiled at him as he gratefully accepted it, strapping the cord in around his waist. He took a brief moment noticing the other names of Ashi's sisters, carved in white, cursive lettering along the length of the hilt.

"Hey," she pointed sternly. "I want that back…"

"I'll take care of it," he promised.

She strapped in her longbow and quiver to her back, also slinging her beige satchel over her shoulder, letting the bag droop to her side, discarding the destroyed radio she was entrusted with. Afterwards she put away the Resistance's armband in her bag, revealing her kunai and another weapon of hers.

Noticing the kusarigama, he had to ask her, "Where did you get this?"

"Do you remember two boys from your travels, Phil and LaMarr? They founded some antiquities and weapons shop together in Syrta. They gave that to me as a gift."

"Impressive," he shook his head in approval. "Most impressive."

The pair left with their canine companion trailing behind them as Ashi told Jack on their way downstairs of many of her journeys looking for him. Whether it be her fighting for the Spartans or her run-in with the Archers, Jack almost could not believe how many of his former allies and peoples he saved that she met. But he knew she was definitely telling the truth.

When they stumbled upon the throne room, Jack remembered the memorials the Alliance had left behind here. Moreover, what peaked his curiosity was the golden crown sitting upon his father's throne. The trio walked up to the throne as Jack picked it up and inspected it, seeing his worn reflection in the flawless sheen.

He then saw Ashi's reflection as she walked up behind him and announced, "That's for you, Jack. The Zintaris Resistance Movement? They made that for you, so you can lead them."

Jack remembered all those long years ago when the Scotsman pledged to have him as leader over the Alliance he sought to build up. Looking around in the room, Jack spotted a tall, cracked mirror away from the throne's right, hanging loosely upon the wall. Ashi stood patiently behind him as she snatched the crown from his hand and proceeded to put it on his head for him. It was quite the snug fit, even with his hair all over the place.

"The Warrior King known only as Jack," Ashi joked. "That's a title even I can follow to war."

As she said those things, he closed his eyes and imagined himself in that position. As he did so, he felt himself getting carried away as he delved into vain imaginings of him charging the Citadel of Aku on horseback with a mighty army of people he served and saved fighting by his side.

However, this in turn triggered a memory. The last words the Guardian of the Gate said unto him with the vague image he witnessed became as clear as day.

 _"You can't use it yet, Samurai Jack… Not yet, Not yet…"_

As he gasped out of this memory, his vision flashed white, for he saw something… something he was destined to become…

… _the fate of the entire universe hangs in the balance as the Warrior King faces the Unspeakable Evil…_

… _his troops stood ready for the final charge… one final effort is all it will take…_

… _he stood proudly vested in the crown and cape of his calling, ready to journey into the howling dark…_

… _as Jack got up on his white stallion, he raised his mighty sword high in the air and faced his loyal brothers and sisters in arms…_

… _. for he proclaimed unto them, "We are the new Beginning!"_

 _"And the End!" they all shouted in unison, with vigor in their hearts and one goal in sight…_

"Jack?! Jack?!" Ashi shook him out of his daze.

"Huh?! What?!" he rapidly looked around, breathing heavily at his latest episode.

"Are you okay?" She cupped his face into her hands in concern.

"I… I'm fine…"

"Daydream?" she cocked a brow at him.

"Yes," he lied. "We should go."

He walked away, leaving behind the crown that he now knew was certainly meant for him. But before Jack pushed the heavy, iron doors open outside, he saw that Ashi was not behind him as he expected. She still remained with her arms crossed at the throne area, facing the variety of memorials to heroes long fallen.

He came up to her from behind and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Jack, what does this symbol mean?" she pointed towards the crossed diamond crest of his forefathers which hung above the seats of the Royal Family.

"Oh that," he stood by her side and began to teach. "That is what is referred to as the Zintaris, a ka-mon, or an emblem that identifies with individuals and family."

"Like… a badge… or a coat of arms, yes?" she observed.

"Precisely."

"What does each of the marks mean?"

Jack thought deeply about this one. It has been awhile ever since he ever gave thought of the symbol of his clan and people. However, he remembered the marks well. "Each of the crosses are in relation towards the four human attributes; of goodness, of modesty, of wisdom, and of one's skill. The diamond is representative of inner peace, the attribute that binds the other four together."

"Wow," she marveled in awe. But even she knew that everything has a name attached to everything. "Samurai Jack, in all of my travels, I never knew your real name."

He fell into a deep silence as she went on.

"We both know that 'Jack' is a name that was given to you in your time here. What is your real name?"

The last time this topic was brought up was weeks ago when they were in the wilderness of the same island country. He couldn't give her an answer the first time either. The last time he ever went by his name was in the past was with his teachers from several nations and with his parents before he headed off to face Aku. Ever since his unexpected trip to this corrupted future, he went by "Jack," a label given by three street kids for his impressive show of skill.

The time has come for him to reveal himself. His true self.

"I never," he paused, before continuing. "I never went by that name for as long as I can remember."

"Well?" she leaned in her interest.

To which Jack responds, "Well, now that you've brought it up, I believe this is the first time I shared that with anyone in over fifty years. My real name is _Makoto_ , of the _Iwatmatsu_ clan of the Empire of Japan, and I am _prince and heir_ to the throne."

"Makoto…" she repeated in awe, as she grasped at her chin.

"But," he rose and pointed a finger upwards with a grin. "Most people who know me call me _Mako_."

"I think, I like Mako more than Jack," she teased.

"Yes," he nervously smiled and looked away.

"C'mon, let's go. We've spent more than enough time here."

\- - -…- - -

Their travels took them south, retracing Ashi's old steps. He was rather excited to see some of the people she met one her way to him, and she was more than happy to show him the way. Eventually, they came to the Tavern of Da Sam-Moo-Rhai.

"This is where you met him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Mako," Ashi replied with a smile.

"I'm not going to get used to being called that anytime soon…"

"Get used to it," she jabbed. "That's all I'm calling you from now on."

When they entered, the same crowd of wash-outs and drunks were there. Several hulking men and machines alike were cheering as one of their own was blindfolded playing "Pin the Sword on the Samurai."

"Oh, oh!" a former warrior with a flaming black skull cheered as he chugged down his mug of beer. "He's gonna get it!"

The mummified guest had one of his bandages wrapped over his eyes as he stumbled forward to the mock-up poster of Jack. The aging African-American bartender chuckled lightly as he put on his green glasses and grey, stained apron over his purple tank top, before returning to cleaning a mug with a soapy towel.

"Not exactly the friendliest people here," Ashi whispered to Jack at the entrance.

The mummy successfully pinned the mock up sword on the groin of the poster of himself. The men stood high and cheered for their compatriot as one of their number fetched him a full mug.

Jack closed the doors behind him and made sure the hood of his cloak remained secure over his head as he replied, "I see."

"You know every one of them?"

"Yes," Jack nodded as the pair and their canine skirted away from the crowd. "I also fought every one of them."

"You think it was really worth sparing them?"

"I used to spend every day debating that…"

As they approached the bar area, the bartender was still too preoccupied whistling a tune as he wiped another mug clean. He caught the company approaching him in his peripheral though, and began his typical routine.

"Welcome to my tavern, and I am the Sam-Moo-Rhai," he half-heartedly introduced himself. As he looked up his eyes went wide as he saw who his guests really were. "Wait! You're… you're – "

The Ronin held his hand on the bartender's mouth, shushing him. "Keegan, it's nice to see you again. I see you took my teachings of how the way of the Samurai is of giving oneself in the service of others… _quite literally_."

Ashi leaned onto the counter and mischievously smirked at the surprised individual and mocked, "I _told you_ I was looking for him…"

His hand dropped from the man's mouth as the bartender in question was obviously trembling in place. "Well… I… I… I thought that's what you meant, man!"

"Hmm, close enough," the former Samurai folded his arms. "May we have a private booth to ourselves and… some hot water, please?"

"Oh, sure, sure," he happily complied. "Follow me. As you remember, private rooms are upstairs."

As Keegan escorted the trio upstairs, the crowd blindfolded another one of their own for another round at their rowdy game. Fortunately, the upstairs was much quieter, the guests silently enjoying their refreshments in peace under the low light.

"Yeah, yeah, over there'll do for you two," he pointed towards an unused booth to one corner concealed behind a black veil. "If you gonna insist on keeping that mutt here, keep 'im offa my guests, ya hear?"

"Understood," the pair said in unison.

"Oh, I'll get you your hot water shortly. Anything else?"

"It would be nice if we had something to eat," Ashi complained, rubbing her stomach.

"I'll whip up something in the kitchen for y'all."

As Jack and Ashi took their seats around the circular booth, the wolf comfortably seated himself in with them as well. It was at this time as they were being served the pair took more time for themselves. It was here and now they shared stories and experiences from each other's journeys around the globe. However, there were things the former Daughter of Aku had said that raised a few eyebrows.

"So you're telling me that Scaramouche and Demongo are alive?!" Jack expressed his concerns.

"I'm certain I got rid of Scaramouche when I met him, but Demongo? What's the deal with that weirdo?"

"He is one of the most dangerous Minions of Aku ever summoned from the Pit of Hate!" he warned.

"He did not seem as dangerous when we saw him here," she said with indifference.

"He absorbs souls and bends them to his will. He could easily be storing an army of dangerous warriors!"

"But you said he lost those warriors when you spared them from his grasp. If he's here of all places looking for replacements, then he is desperate. Desperation is not of the mindset of a confident or strong individual."

Jack had to agree with her on that one.

She raised the kama from her kusarigama, swinging it around in her hand and proposed, "So what next?"

"No. We can't fight him. Not without the sword."

Her enthusiasm dropped with her scythe as she let it clatter to the floor. Drooping her head on to the table, she complained, "Okay, so how do we get that back?"

"I'm… working on that…" he admitted. "I need to prove myself worthy again. Somehow."

"Great…"

Eventually Keegan excused himself inside the booth and nervously spoke up. "Okay, uhh, how was the food and drinks?"

"It was well, my friend," Jack bowed his head from his seat.

"Yes, thank you," Ashi arose from her seat.

"Take care of yourselves, ya hear?" The bartender pointed to both of them. "Aku still technically has a bounty on yo head, Jack. Best if no one collects on that."

The two of them shook hands before departing once more. As Ronin, Shinobi, and wild wolf left the premises, they decided it was time to pay a visit to another village Jack has helped out in the past…

\- - -…- - -

"Samurai… _**DROP-!-!-!**_ "

As the trio entered the village limits of Vivacissimo as evening drew near, they overheard the Ravers finishing up another party night at their usual hangout. As their musical tribute played, they noted something was amiss. They saw evidences of battle. Old Beetle Drone husks were piled off the road roughly a hundred yards away from the village limits. Bullet holes and plasma scorching adorned their shattered armor plating. Rusted shell casings glittered the grounds leading up to the city that seemed unaltered from the attack.

"What happened here, Kunoichi?"

"I never found out, Mako," Ashi rubbed her neck in confusion. "I assumed the Resistance was present, but none of the people here look like fighters."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Jack taught.

As they traveled throughout the empty streets and homes, they soon flooded with the denizens who emerged from the forest, full of joy from another night of hard-earned fun. As they returned home to retire to bed, one particular individual stuck out above them all.

Olivia, while not exactly the village mayor nor an official in any way, the townsfolk always looked up to her. She busied herself making sure each of her friends and their families made it home safe and sound before returning to her duties as the manager at the hotel that her late father owned.

"I met her looking for you," Ashi pointed out to Jack from the crowd. "Do you think we can find a place to stay with her?"

"Well, it's either here, the wilderness, or all the way back to Kyoto," he sarcastically remarked.

When the streets cleared, the company headed for DeLisle's Inn and Suites. Upon entering, Olivia was still in her purple and red dancing fatigues. She untied the buns her hair was tied up in as the strands hung freely, down to her shoulders. She had her feet propped up on her reception desk, and was busy reading the Aku Times Newspaper, scoffing at the obvious propaganda.

"Excuse me, do you have a room available for two plus one pet?" Jack inquired.

"Uhh, yeah," she affirmed, checking the room availability sheet she maintained. "Name, please?"

 _"O-l-i-v-i-a-a-a…"_ he joked, singing her name.

It was at this moment she got up and recognized the newcomer's voice. Throwing aside the newspaper into the trash basket, she held her hands up to her mouth, sharply gasping at the man before her.

"By the Gods!" she exclaimed. "Samurai… Jack?"

"His name's Mako," Ashi corrected.

Leaning in over her counter, Olivia pushed aside Jack's hood, revealing his long, jet black hair and beard. He was certainly pleased to see the legacy of his work here decades ago still up and kicking. She stroked aside his hair from his eyes, confirming to her that this is the man who saved her and so many others.

As pleased as she was to see him again, she humorously frowned and lightly pushed him away as she climbed over her desk before leaning back on it. "Oh, you son of a bitch! How do you keep so young after so long?!"

"Heh," he chuckled in response. "Would you believe me if I said 'time travel?'"

"Uh-huh," she muttered in jest. "Playing the smart-ass routine. Well," she turned around to fetch a room key from her drawer. "You can have Room… uhh… Three-Oh-One. Same one my dad gave you long ago!"

"Thank you," Ashi bowed respectfully.

"Oh," Olivia gasped. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"My name is Kunoichi," she is now almost certain that name is practically permanent at this point.

There was once a time where Jack would have been embarrassed every time someone made that suggestion about the two of them, but now? He almost doesn't mind. It still gave him a nervous stirring in his heart when people believed they were a couple, nonetheless.

As the three headed upstairs to their room, a fellow Raver, with her hair styled in twin, long braids, dressed in nothing than her skimpy dancer's bra and leggings rushed up to Oliva's desk, having witnessed everything.

"Olivia!" Peaches shouted. "Was that who I think it is?!"

"Uh-huh," she leaned back into her leather chair in response.

"But, wait, did you give them Room Key Three Hundred One or Three Hundred Seven?!"

Olivia's eyes opened wide in shock as she cursed, "Oh shit… Heh, heh… sorry hun…"

"Goddamn it, Olivia!"

\- - -…- - -

As Jack and Ashi neared the room they were assigned to, he had told her of his adventures here in full, of how he saved all of the townsfolk here from a mad Disc Jockey known as Stylbator, who used corrupted music from Aku to brainwash the youth into ravaging their homes and neighboring villages.

The fight that followed was bloodless, as the DJ was defeated and the townspeople freed. Olivia, in her youth, was among those who were reunited with their families at long last. Even the former Samurai was surprised when Ashi told him that Olivia now leads the Ravers, celebrating their survival through dance and music, in the very battleground turned forest nightclub they were enslaved in.

"Wow, Mako, I never thought that you had such history with these people!"

"Yes, and I never suspected that my impromptu Shaolin dance moves would catch on so easily with them. I only did it just to blend into the crowds as cover!"

"Now which room did Olivia say?"

"Let's see here," Jack inspected the key's inscription. "Room Three-Zero-One!"

Trying the key on the door and opening it revealed something most hotel accommodations would never advertise. An armory was stored in this room, filling up the room with storage racks upon crates of weaponry. But alas, it was more than just civilian-grade munitions and hunting rifles. Military equipment from heavy machine guns and portable missile launchers were also stored in the walk-in closet space.

"What the..." Jack looked on in a mix of surprise and shock. "Why would she lead us here?!"

Loud footsteps trailed behind them as Olivia and Peaches arrived too late to the scene. The pair were mortified that their secret stash was revealed to them.

"Oh, Jack!" She attempted to innocently laugh to no avail. "Uhh... look, I can explain..."

"Are you with the Resistance?" Ashi interrogated as she inspected a rack full of A-22 energy assault rifles meant for Conscripts of Aku.

"Well, actually not, damn them," mumbled Peaches.

"Why not?" Jack raised a brow and asked.

"Uhh, they are having a hard time believing that we are a credible threat against Aku..."

Ashi's jaw dropped at this implication. "That has to be the most asinine excuse not to let someone in!"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Hmm," the Ronin walked around, inspecting each firearm. "Where did you get these? And do you have more of these around?"

"Ambushes on supply convoys and… donations… from a few friends," Peaches winked. "This is actually one of seventeen armories we have scattered in key places in Vivacissimo."

"You know, most of these are stolen..."

"Ha! What?! You gonna arrest us?" Olivia challenged.

"No," he said, pulling an A-22 blaster rifle for himself. "We're just going to… borrow… a few things…"

The women laughed, as Olivia added in, "All right, just take what you can carry. Just be careful with the Titan AA launchers. Triggers are a little sensitive."

"We won't need them. Too heavy. Do you have any armored vests and carrier rigs?"

"Check the locker by the window, past the fifty cals," she pointed.

"Thank you once again."

"Last thing; here's your real room key. Room Three-Oh-Seven. We'll make you dinner while the three of you settle in."

As it came to pass that company departed, they entered the right room meant for them, grateful there were actual accommodations including a king-sized bed, a small kitchen, and a clean bathroom rather than an arsenal. The Ronin set aside his new rifle, weapons, and gear down on the soft couch by the entrance, as the Shinobi did likewise. The scarred white wolf got up on the bed and dozed off right on top of the pillows with a snore.

"Only one bed, Mako," Ashi noted.

"Not the first time we've had to share, Kunoichi," Jack commented. "We should get ourselves washed up in the bathtub before we retire for rest."

"What's a bathtub?" She inquired.

"You've never seen nor used one before?"

Ashi shook her head no.

"Oh, allow me to show you."

He showed her into the bathroom as Ashi was perplexed as to how clean and white the room was. The toilet, sink, and bathtub were of fine porcelain and the walls were covered in white tiles. A variety of soaps and exfoliating cleansers with a neat stack of towels lie on a bamboo shelf next to the tub.

"So… how does this work?"

"It's simple. The dial on the left controls the flow of hot water and the right cold," he taught and demonstrated for her. "Turn both until you reach a point that makes you comfortable. Make sure that this plug is secure in the drain, so the tub will fill up."

"Okay," she nodded in understanding as she took off her reed boots, then slipping off the single strap of her top down to her arm.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Jack nervously backed towards the door.

She ceased undressing as she made her next point. "Mako, if this machine is as good as you say, then we need to bathe together. Save the hot water for when we need it later on."

His cheeks flushed red at this suggestion.

"Mako, what's wrong?!" she approached in concern. "Are you running a fever?"

"What?! No, no, no!" he held up his hands apprehensively. "It… it would be better if we… bathe by… ourselves! Yes, please, please!" he tried to excuse himself out, nervously sweating as he did so. "Uhh, soap's over there! Yeah! You can use that on… yourself…"

As he closed the door shut, Ashi remained puzzled as to why he's been acting so weird.

While she was bathing, he hung aside his cloak as he was dressed in nothing more than the ruined suit pants from when he was in the City of Aku. He tried to distract himself by maintaining and checking the charge on his new rifle, but struggled to do so for Ashi's suggestion made his head swim.

 _Ugh, Ancestors, why am I being pressured into these situations?!_

As he let the unloaded weapon drop to the floor, he tried to massage his head as he lay down on the soft cotton mattress.

 _Oh great, I have to share a bed with her again. I hope she will be dressed in…_

 _Click._

The bathroom door opened, disrupting his thoughts. As he sat up, his worst fears were realized as she emerged from a thick, cloud of steam that flooded out. The rosiness in his cheeks flushed redder than last time as his heart rate increased with his body heat going up at how much of her exposed self he saw.

"Hey Mako!" she waved to him, drying her hair off with a towel. "The bathtub was great! Now don't worry, I managed to get it refilling for you. Mako?"

He was left agape in a stuttering mess as she stood completely nude before him. Beads of warm water cascaded down her well-toned, yet lithe body. When Jack thought this night couldn't get any worse, the next action she took only made matters worse for him.

"Mako! You are running a fever! I better treat you quickly." She dropped the towel from her hair aside to the hardwood floor and approached him. "We are not regrouping with the Alliance to fight Aku if you are ill!"

"What?! No! N-o-o-o!" he attempted to ward her off, but she was stronger than him in this instance. When he tried to retreat further into the bed, she pinned him in place in bed by straddling him. He felt her womanhood press down against his groin, thankful his pants and undergarment was on. The wolf awoke with an eyebrow raised at what his human companions were doing.

"Samurai, if this is about me being so forward with you, it's okay," she attempted to comfort him as she bent down, until her face was very close against his. Her complete and utter indifference towards her own nudity made this situation all the more uncomfortable to Jack. Lightly soapy water dripped from her face onto his as he struggled to move his hips away from hers. "We are both warriors from rough upbringings, okay?"

Her attempts to console him totally were not working as he shot back, "It… it's not about that! It's that you're–"

"—Naked?" she interrupted, continuously pressing herself on him. "Look, I've seen you already. It's only fair that you see me for who I am. Why are you so insecure of being exposed as I am?"

"I, well, men and women are _different_! And, and, private things are _personal_!"

"You're not making any sense to me…" she shook her head, scattering more water droplets on the bed and on himself. She dragged her hands from his shoulders to his chest, to his utter discomfort, making her next point. "You are strong and fit, like me! Remember what Extor said about us?"

At the moment Jack believed this couldn't possibly get any worse, the main door opened as Olivia and Peaches entered with dinner on a silver platter and cart with a few more friends.

"Hey Samurai," Olivia spoke pulling the cart of food in. "House Special! We all made you all some grilled steak, steamed lobster, and – oh?"

The others followed suit and stared in awe, holding back giggles and laughs at the scene in progress. Olivia gave a sly smile as two of them stepped outside arguing over bragging rights as to who saw what first.

"Oh, I see what's going on…" Peaches nodded in approval.

"Olivia! No! This is not what it looks like!" he finally pushed Ashi off of him as he arose and tried to explain himself.

They did not care, for they have seen enough. As Peaches and the others burst out in laughter, Olivia was more reserved with her reaction. Ashi sat up draping herself with a blanket, not understanding what's going on. As the Ravers left Jack and Ashi to their privacy, Olivia pulled out from her jean's pocket a small, tin foil wrapper, leaving it on the food cart.

"Remember, Jacky-boy, only fools don't wrap their tools…"

As she left in a hurry, she made sure that the "Do Not Disturb" door hanger was placed on the appropriate side of their entrance as the Ravers departed for the night.

The flustered Samurai fell to his knees in embarrassment as he was left alone with Ashi once more, who was flabbergasted at what had occurred. The wolf did not care anymore as he lulled himself back to sleep.

"Kunoichi," Jack began to plant his face into his palms.

"Mako?"

"Where, or rather, who, were you raised under for you to approach someone like that?"

She took in a deep breath and debated whether or not she should tell him of her upbringing. As she sat, Jack arose from his embarrassment and stood by the bed with his arms crossed at her. No longer was distress written across his face, for his world-famous scowl took place. She moved up to the edge of the bed, still holding her torso wrapped with the bedsheet, in front of where he stood and bowed her head as she pondered further.

"Well?" he kept his tone neutral. "Kunoichi, please tell me. What transpired is not appropriate whatsoever for reasons… I cannot properly explain. Who are you?"

"Mako, I…" she began, but stopped. But what reason did she have to hold back anymore? He showed him his home and trusted her with his name, so the time has come for her to do likewise. "I am, was… an… assassin…"

"We know that well enough by now."

"… from the _Daughters of Aku_ ," she looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Wait," he sat down by her at this revelation. "The Daughters of Aku?!"

"Yes," she lowered her head again, not sure if she should be feeling relief or shame that she withheld this for so long.

His surprise lasted for a minute until he cursed, "Damn it! I should have realized this sooner!"

"Wait Mako," she turned him so that he faced her. "You _know_ who we are?!"

"I fought against your cult once before. I thought I… finished them off … never to arise as a threat to innocents ever again…"

As he stood pacing around the hotel room at this realization that he failed to do so, Ashi wanted to know more. "Mako, what happened?"

He did not answer, for he was too absorbed into his thoughts.

"Mako!" she shouted, bringing his attention back to her. "Please tell me everything that happened. I need to know."

Returning to his seat by her side, he took in a deep breath, for twas the time for a tale of one of his most troublesome and bloody journeys. "It was a different time, a different enemy…"

Ashi listened intently as she finally got to know the truth behind those that raised her.

"There was once a great and abominable church that claimed to hold Aku's power. They called themselves the 'Children of Aku.' They… originated… in my time. They were once nothing more than bandits out for a score against my father. They concealed their faces with baskets and stole weapons for their cause. Eventually, they were hunted down and defeated."

"That does not explain for me how they are around today, if so," Ashi doubted.

"When I was sent to this future by Aku's sorcery, I began to hear rumors that they had started up again in secret. I thought nothing of it at first. However, in the first months I lost my sword, I began to hear rumors of children, always young girls, who were being kidnapped by an unseen force. It was always by sevens from seemingly random locations and always at midnight, then the captors vanish without a trace."

"And you fought them?"

His silence spelled out yes for her.

"Please, tell me everything!" she begged.

"Very well," he sighed. "Again, it was a different time, a different enemy…"

…

Author's Notes:

 **UPDATE 09/29/17:** i would like to take a moment right now and give a special shout-out to FanFiction user Ford1114 for now writing the 100th official review of this fan-made novelization of Samurai Jack Season 5! As part of this commemoration, this user has taken the time to create a TV Tropes page for this story! The link shall be posted directly below (excuse the fact the link is broken up like this, due to how fanfiction handles links):

/Fanfic/GottaGetBackBackToThePastSamuraiJack

My naming of Samurai Jack to the late Makoto Iwamatsu is meant to be a post-mortem tribute to the man himself. This is actually an idea I have been fancying over ever since Genndy Tartakovsky announced Season 5. It is loosely inspired from a scribe named Mako from the IDW Comics of Samurai Jack. Anyone that knows me would know that I have been obsessing over this for a while. To come to think of it, there is a bit of irony in this naming. The name of the man who voiced Aku is now associated with the one being who did vanquish the demon for good. Love it or hate it, this is my story that I would like to share.

Let me make my stance on Jack and Ashi's relationship absolutely clear. While, yes, I am indeed a shipper of the pair, I myself was, in all honesty, leaning towards a surrogate father-to-daughter relationship, as is the case in media like Logan and The Last of Us, or even a master-to-apprentice team-up, as is the case in some Japanese folklore. I am nonetheless satisfied for how in canon, they grew from bitter rivals to lovers, but I feel it needed further development beyond the deer scene in XCIV and the Vision's sarcastic remark in XCV. I absolutely loved how all out their romance went in the infamous (to Tumblr, at least) Episode XCIX, but surely needed more lead-in to satiate critics like me.

Longtime followers of this fanfiction will have noticed the title of this chapter went through some extensive renaming. For if it wasn't clear enough already, I made extensive use of Johnny Cash's beloved song, "Hurt" for a basis of Jack's dialogue. Listen to the lyrics, does this song not sum up Jack's lonely, depressing, and dreary life well?

While I am on the subject, I'd like to invite you to check out a fan-made video on YouTube. It is "The Hurt of Time" by ChakAttack8 and this Samurai Jack Tribute by Luke Steele. In my opinion, it truly embodies the melancholy of Samurai Jack's journey. Links are below:

watch?v=sIbwjQM9qwE&list=WL&index=6

watch?v=ynjGeAGfOtM

As for the other references I threw into this chapter, I forged Mira's name by combining my new favorite Operator from Rainbow Six: Siege and the title of my favorite song from Deepchord. It should, as last time, what reference from Logan I pulled off. The armory scene with Jack and Olivia is yet another nod towards a similar scene in Halo: Reach with Jun-A226 and an insurgent. Speaking of Olivia, her last quote, "only fools don't wrap their tools," was taken off an Arma 3 video by SovietWomble on YouTube.

The only reason I moved Jack's remembrance of his home from Episode C to this early in the story is not just because of the setting, but because I have a special conversation between the pair planned for when I cross that bridge. As for Ashi's name, I was going to do it this chapter, but a close friend of mine shared with me a _really_ awesome way of doing it for the next chapter.

Inasmuch as Ashi helped Jack deal with his past, so shall he aid her in coming to terms with her own. Tune in for the showdown in Chapter 12: Homecoming, coming soon…

;)


	13. Homecoming

XIII. Homecoming

* * *

Before her name was regarded with respect, fear, and admiration among her peers, before she ever achieved the coveted title of High Priestess of the Daughters of Aku, and even before she was even given the name Azula, she was nothing more than a little girl, a street rat, and an outcast.

Her name given by her once loving parents at birth was Tsukiko Saitō, a woman of Japanese descent, but raised in the City of Aku established in what would have been Hong Kong in another lifetime. While the general populace around the world was wise enough to not give heed to Aku's twisted perversions of the truth, Tsukiko was among those not fortunate enough to learn this lesson. The Shogun of Sorrow's propaganda settled deep within her at a very young age.

Her thoughts, her personality, how she saw right from wrong, all was ever so altered. Unlike the rest of her former friends and family who grew up praising Samurai Jack for all of his alleged heroics and his stand against the Grand Overlord that is Aku, she developed differently. Tsukiko eventually favored the Ultimate Evil in her heart, for she saw him how he saw himself; a tragic figure, and a being sent from on high to purge the world and beyond of what was deemed to be its uncleanliness.

When she was eight, she had the grand opportunity, the chance of a lifetime, to see Aku for herself. She and a large group of other children, were "invited" to attend a "fairy tale" session of all things up front to the throne of the Deliverer of Darkness himself. Despite protests from her parents, they eventually relented and allowed her to travel as such, hoping that their daughter would know for herself who Aku really is.

The events that transpired that day did not go according to the parents' favor…

Many children from around the world, from all ethnicities, races, and cultures alike, assembled to the Grand Auditorium, situated in the heart of Tokyo. As children shuffled inside with their hearts laced with fear for their lives, little Tsukiko shoved her way through excitedly in anticipation of her chance. The poorly lit, wide, and open chamber held thousands of youth with ease. Television screens sparked above, displaying images such as stuffed animals, old cartoons, and other childish appeals. The displays were meant to calm the children as they entered, but all were deathly afraid.

All but one, that is.

When all were "comfortably" seated, the screens shut off abruptly. Tsukiko knew it was time as she was barely holding in her excitement. She sat with her legs hugged close up to her chest, thankful her dark choice of clothing and long, ebony locks shrouded her wide grin on her fair face from view of the others who trembled in fear. Floodlights from the ceiling lit up the orange-red brimstone throne situated directly in the middle of the youthful crowd, carved as to represent the wisps of fire.

Silence.

Silence hit as all knew what was coming. His grand entrance was far beyond anything Tsukiko ever expected in her life. Aku himself suddenly flashed into existence as several children visibly recoiled at the unexpected. There was no need of any further introduction as all knew who it was. The towering black shadow's eerie hum echoed continuously as he gripped the armrests of his seat of power and his flaming eyebrows cracked and burned red. His gaze was fixated upon them all as he began.

"A tale must be told," he launched his arm outwards as he continued, "A tale of _epic_ proportions!"

His arm easily passed over dozens of them as the youth of the world cried and trembled silently. His chest glowed as the night sky appeared. The same images appeared on the television screens high above on command. A presentation will serve as a visual aid for this tale of Aku.

"I will take you to a universe far away, to a world of hunger, for the only one who ate was a corrupt and evil beast. A _devourer of worlds_ who set his sights on our _defenseless_ sphere. But, a beloved and greatest hero arose to _oppose_ the terrorizing fiend."

As Aku began his story, several of the children in the surrounding crowds dropped their fears as he continued. But not exactly in the way Aku had hoped…

"Mounted on his sled with eight tiny reindeer, he flew into battle against the cosmic scourge. Then, the great warrior focused _all_ his power into his Spear of Truth, and he… _hurled_ it with all his might! The spear _struck_ the beast, transforming him into… _**B-E-E-F J-E-R-K-Y-!-!-!**_ "

As the little miss Saitō sat in amazement of such an astonishing feat, scores more children scoffed and giggled to themselves in silence at the obvious ridiculousness of this falsehood.

"The great warrior was victorious," Aku smiled and shown his tale for all to see. "And the people feasted on the spoils of his conquest."

As he explained, he depicted several villagers gladly feasting upon said meats from the fallen monster.

"'Who should we thank for this feat?' the people asked. The warrior removed his helmet to reveal himself. It was none other than _I_ , Aku!" The Ultimate Evil's proclamation was accomplished by standing from his throne and making a show of himself and his self-glory. "And so, the people bowed down and made the great warrior their king! That is the story of how I came to be!"

All but one clearly disbelieved in this tall tale. The Deliverer of Darkness rose a brow and cast his puzzled gaze upon the crowd of multiracial children he "invited" from around the globe. Worry struck his emerald face as the judgmental stares focused in on him. Though not one soul was brave enough to do so, they were clearly calling him out on his madness with silent contempt.

"Hmmm," Aku wondered, placing a clawed finger up to his chin. "Perhaps my story is too complex for these young minds… A story of the purest simplicity must be told!"

The pressed forward as Aku twisted old fashioned fairy tales to his advantage, to appeal to their sense of innocence, to creep into their minds with his words, and to convince this choice generation of children to turn their hearts against Samurai Jack.

This plan inevitably proved to be much more difficult to pull off than he expected.

With each fabrication and retelling, they grew more resilient. With each lie, they picked up on it and boldly stood against Aku. He was losing control rapidly. Miho could only push her long, darkhair in front of her face in discomfort at the praise they gave to Jack rather than Aku.

In his frustration that several more of his fairy tales were rejected, he hollered back, **"ENOUGH!"**

The audience hushed and obeyed their Grand Overlord.

Raising his gargantuan fists above his head, he called upon his last story. "There as an _all-mighty_ , _all-powerful_ wizard! And there was a… a _pathetic_ little Samurai! And the wizard _**destroyed**_ him! **T-H-E E-N-D-!-!-!"**

Just like that, the Shogun of Sorrows immediately retreated back to his fortress in a swirling dark mass that disappeared from view. Confident that Aku was no longer watching them, they assembled and began their own little tale of who Samurai Jack really is.

"Nah, that's not how it happened!" A boy in a sports jersey stood and exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Another one dressed in a white gi and topknot after the Samurai arose excitedly. "First, it would be a misty night…"

Believing Aku was no longer interested in watching them, the children rebelliously continued their own tale of who Samurai Jack was to them, much to Tsukiko's dismay. As time went on, they imagined together of a great fight Jack would have had against Aku, climbing a huge castle, but not before defeating its eight-foot-tall, six-armed mutant guard. Their tall tale continued with Jack resuming his ascent up the castle battle damaged, with his hair messed up and his mythical sword in his teeth.

"… and as Jack reaches the top of the castle, Aku would creepily creep out of the shadows!"

As the kids shuffled together, Tsukiko Saitō was pushed away from the crowds on accident and left behind as the cheers for the Samurai grew to be more of a nuisance for her. She was left alone, eventually shoved aside next to what was Aku's throne as kids excitedly pitched in their awe-inspiring and wondrous ideas as to how the fight against Aku would go down.

Was she simply wrong to place her faith against everyone's childhood hero? She even doubted her own doubts. She sat with her back towards the brimstone throne of Aku, keeping her hair over her pained expression as the children of the world expressed how Aku would be defeated by Samurai Jack with relative ease. Little did they know a certain someone was still watching…

"… And then they fight!" a youngster proudly pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"Aku quickly turns into a… huge a…" another tried to guess.

"Dragon-like creature!" his friend finished for him.

"But he's no match for Jack's Samurai skill!" a young girl added in.

The fight they described involved their hero easily dodging Aku's attempts to crush the Samurai with his maw, as Jack deflected a burst of flaming breath using none other than his sacred blade. The climax of their imaginary battle came when Jack leapt high in the air to strike down Aku.

"And with one mighty blow, Jack destroys Aku!"

That last line made the strange dark girl's heart sink even further. She fought harder to deny their ramblings, but was at conflict herself with her own ideals.

"Then, he sheathes his sword all cool style and says, 'My quest has ended. I will now travel back to my own time and undo the evil Aku has done!'"

"The End!" They all cheered. The applause at their fairy tale of the Samurai filled the grand and spacious auditorium, as Tsukiko ducked away from the crowds, quietly shoving past for a way out. At the height of her discomfort, _he_ appeared. Having had enough, Aku manifested himself in a swirling black mass back onto his throne, and he was _not_ happy with what he witnessed from his cursed citadel.

"Hmm," he stroked his flaming beard. "If you all will not show obeisance to me, then you all will _**die**_ for your precious Samurai!"

The applause and rowdy cheer ceased as they began trembling and crying. Tsukiko herself hid behind the doorway out, peeking from the corner. While her long hair and black hoodie concealed her face well, she was certainly devilishly smiling at the inevitable justice as she saw fit.

"Ehh, perhaps your sacrifices, shall be an example to _**all**_ who dare defy me again!"

As he cackled madly, the children screamed in horror as they toppled over one another, searching for a way out. Their rebellious behavior towards Aku and their support for Samurai Jack earned them their fates.

All hope was lost for them. Many begged for mercy as others ran, but could not hide. Aku listened not either way. His eyes glowed yellow, charging up his heat vision to burn them all to a crisp. Before a single beam was unleashed, the most unexpected of guests arrived to their aid.

 _Ka-Boom!_

A section of roof exploded, sending rocky debris and a thick cloud of dust over Aku. The Master of Darkness ceased as his eyes returned to normal. Looking up, he spotted a checkered black and yellow sky-taxi flying straight into a collision course for Aku's head.

Aku muttered out loud, "Oh, you gotta be…"

 _Crash! Boom!_

The flying taxicab impacted with a pillow of red and yellow fire engulfing the Shogun of Sorrow's face, as he was reeling back from the impact. Regaining his composure as the debris and smoke cleared, he saw who was the perpetrator. There _he_ was, standing as tall as ever in the opening he made, silhouetted by the bright sunlight behind him, meant only one man who dared such a brazen strike against the Grand Overlord himself.

Hair tied in a topknot, a loose white robe of feudal Japanese influence and design, and a katana like none ever has been nor will be strapped in around his waist meant only the one daring and brave man who could pull off such a daring maneuver.

"Samurai, Samurai, Samurai," Aku clenched his fists up in the air and hissed. "Why… won't… you… _**D-I-I-I-E-E-E-!-!-!**_ "

"And now we fight," Jack announced, his calm voice echoing through the vast chamber. "The duel no other fighters in history could ever hope to accomplish. This ends here!"

"For once, I agree…" the black demon snarled.

The screams of terror reformed into shouts of praise and joy as one by one, the children of the world stood their ground against Aku with their hero leading them. Tears of fear grew into ones of defiance. Little did Aku know the seeds of rebellion and resistance were sown that day.

Jack made the first move, Jumping from the opening in freefall towards Aku. He readied his sword, drawing it from the sheath as the demon of the land summoned several tentacle-like appendages to the fray. The crowds around them awed in silence as Tsukiko emerged from her hiding place. Even though she couldn't see much do to her short height and the taller children standing in the way, the scene was made clear enough.

The Samurai warrior expertly slashed away the shadowy limbs as he descended further as more of the youth clamored together in cheer. All but one, that is.

Aku opened his mouth wide to swallow the Samurai whole and imprison him within. Jack seemed to disappear from sight as he did so, as Aku arose as proud as ever with a belch. The puzzled looks of the children stared on as cheers and pro-Samurai chants silenced.

"Okay kids," he leaned against his throne, rolling his eyes. Rubbing his hands together, he threatened with an outstretched grin, "Now, where were we?"

His eyes lit up into a burning red, preparing a blast of scorching hot energy. He laughed hard and loud, believing in his victory. Before a single one of his bolts could be fired, a piercing pain wracked his insides.

"Aah! What is this?!" he looked down to see Jack burst forth from his belly, slashing it clear open, sending burning chunks that withered to ash in all directions. With a mighty yell, Jack leapt high in the air and cut the evil, demonic tree down, perfectly bifurcating him. The halves morphed into formless blobs and scrambled away in opposite directions, as Jack scrambled for one that scurried for the exit. The children cleared the way, leaving the hindered mess that was Aku at the mercy of the Samurai.

Shadow upon shadow, wisp upon wisp, all was reduced to burning embers and ashes, withering from existence. The experience, the expertise, the efficiency, all was on display for everyone to witness as even their own fairy tale of Jack paled in comparison to the reality.

Before Jack could cut down the last half away, Aku weakly shapeshifted into a vulture with wings of pure, red fire and flew towards the gaping hole in the ceiling from whence the Samurai came.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, Samurai Jack!" he taunted as he flew away and disappeared from sight.

Jack sighed in both relief and displeasure. While grateful he arrived on time to rescue these children, the cycle of his hunt for a way home and for Aku resumed its course once more. He then calmly closed his eyes as he stood in place, returning the sword of his father back into its sheath.

"Children of the world and beyond," he began. "You are free. Go home to your families."

He departed, marching onwards through the kids struck with silent awe and admiration. They politely cleared a way for him to the exit, as many of them followed in his steps. Tsukiko Saitō stood back, finally seeing for herself what kind of man this "Samurai Jack" really is. He walked past her and left without saying another word.

Any other child would have been astonished, inspired, and enlightened by Jack's presence. But not her. Not after what she just saw. Her fists clenched in her pockets and she draped her hoodie over her head, making her stance clear.

\- - -...- - -

"What?! That's it?!" Ashi asked incredulously. The puzzle pieces fit together in her head as she immediately realized who this "Tsukiko Saitō" Jack spoke of is. "My… _mother_ … is just... an insane, deluded admirer of Aku?""

Jack fell silent at her most shocking revelation to date. As they sat on the bedside of Olivia's hotel together, the former Samurai's look of shock and awe filled his expression as Ashi pressed him further.

"Well?! That can't possibly be just it!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack held up his hand, interrupting her train of thought. "Your _mother_ is _Tsukiko Saitō_?!"

Ashi sat further back into the bed, drawing her legs up to her chest. Jack turned to confront her, but she could only softly confide, "Yes..."

He moved himself right next to her, as she in turn looked up at him. He rose a hand to gently part her hair from her eyes, staring right into them. When he first met her, he dismissed her eye color as brown, just like his own. It was now he saw she had a deep hazel, exactly after her own mother's family line.

"Ancestors, how did I not see it sooner?" the Ronin marveled in awe.

"How..." Ashi began. "How do you know my mother? And… and how did she end up with these 'Children of Aku?'"

"I knew her parents. I saved them from forces loyal to Aku. It was so long ago..." he paused briefly, before remembering his... encounter with her. "And… we fought once... It did no go well for either of us..."

"Please, tell me everything, Mako," Ashi pleaded, holding his hands.

"Very well, I will tell you..."

\- - -…- - -

Words are truly peculiar.

They can sink deep into a person's mind, altering belief, thought, and action. They burrowed and bred deep inside Tsukiko's mind until she grew to be even more devout in her faith and her trust into Aku, even to the point of seemingly insane ramblings. This often put her as odds with both family and friends alike.

As one would expect, this ideology was not favored by the many. Her own parents had to distance themselves from her because of her perverse and unshakable beliefs, and those she grew up with and once trusted mocked and bullied her for putting faith in such foolishness. She oft times returned home beaten and bruised by those posing as the Samurai. The slings of those around her grew too much to bear, and it was at this moment, she finally snapped.

She took it upon herself to run away from everything and everyone she ever knew. When she ran from home under the cover of night, she was barely into her mid-teens by then.

Little did she know that her inclination did not go unnoticed…

"There is no home for me out there… my own friends and family are _worthless_!" She muttered, fully believing no one would ever come to understand her.

As she ran through the dark and silent forest aimlessly, it no longer mattered where she went. She only knew to keep moving forward at all costs. For the first time in her young life, Lilith was more alone than ever. All she had left on her was her black leather jacket, worn blue jeans, and mid-calf length hiking boots.

When she vaulted over a rock, she did not pay mind as to what lay on the other side, for her surroundings took a sudden, sharp dive. As she fell down a sheer slide of dirt, he screamed as she fell and tumbled down the hillside, kicking up dirt and earning herself several scratches and bruises from the sharp brush and rocks. Eventually, she came to a sudden halt when her body impacted the side of a tree.

"Ughh..." she groaned as she struggled to sit up.

The night made it difficult to see. Standing once more, she reached above her for what she perceived to be a tree branch.

It was not.

A darkened hand pulled Tsukiko Saitō out from the dirt much to her surprise. She looked up in shock as to who could have possibly followed her all the way here. While it was dark, she saw the figure clearly. Tall, enshrouded with a black, hooded cloak that hid this individual's features from view. The skin on her hand felt oddly smooth and cool. It was covered in some kind of black, tar-like substance, melded onto the wearer's flesh.

And this hooded figure was not alone.

Six more emerged from their hiding places in the woods. From the way their robes or cloaks enveloped and hugged their lithe bodies, she can clearly see they were all women.

"Who… who are you?!" the teen demanded, raising her fists up at them. Her past life of facing bully after bully taught her to be an effective street fighter, albeit an amateur.

"We know who you are, _Tsukiko Saitō_ ," the lead figure announced. "You are quite unlike the ones we recruited in the past… a desire for our Master… your alignment to his ideals…" she stroked the adolescent's chin whilst she spoke, smiling in admiration. "Most impressive…"

Swatting the hand away from her face, she spat, "What the hell is it to you?!"

"Now, now, young one," the figure rose her hands, pleading for peace. "Let us not fight…"

"No!" she shouted. "Let's!"

She screamed, throwing her fist out at the strange woman in front of her. She dodged at the speed of light, disappearing from view. The other six kept their distance, but had Tsukiko surrounded. The figure reappeared behind her, arms crossed and shaking her head back and forth in disapproval.

"Perhaps… an introduction… would allay your concerns," the strange woman proposed. "My name is…"

 _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh!_

Lilith counterattacked, throwing her fists and kicking in an impressive show of force. The unknown woman merely and effortlessly dodged each move with grace and skill. The feral teen had no reason to take the woman's word for it whatsoever. If there was one thing her mother taught her that still has any relevance, it was to never trust strangers.

Before long, her opponent's patience wore thin and caught Lilith's fist midair before twisting it, causing the young woman to fall on her knees in pain.

"She is strong," another admired.

"But needs discipline," her partner pointed out.

"And direction..." they all nodded in agreement.

"… As I was saying," the leader calmly continued, maintaining her strong grip on the rebellious teenager. "I am High Priestess Azumi, and we… are the _Daughters of Aku_."

Lilith wiped her tears from her eyes and relented. Seeing that this individual is no longer a threat, Azumi let her go, as the young girl throbbed at her aching wrist.

"What… aghh… what do you want from me?!"

"This exchange is not about what we _want_ from you, but rather how we can _help_ _you_."

She removed her hood, revealing herself to Lilith. Long, jet black hair tied into a tight bun on the back of her head, her light complexion fair and flawless, small lips painted with blood-red lipstick, and narrow eyes spelled out to the adolescent this so-called "High Priestess" was, like her, of Asian descent.

"And how do you plan on 'helping' me?" Tsukiko asked as she caught her breath, still remaining on her knees.

"By giving your faith the development it deserves. Think about it," as Azumi made her pitch, she casually walked around her in a circle, letting her words sink into the young woman's thoughts. "We dedicate our lives away from the outside world, seeking to serve our Lord and Master, Aku. He imparts of his blessings to us, and we in turn follow his instruction. Sometimes that means partaking in sacred rites of passage that strengthen our resolve, other times it means… removing… dissidents who stand in the way of the Order of Aku."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Lilith mocked. "You're just fanatics! A cult of assassins! What makes you think I'll join you willingly?!"

Bending down on bended knee on front of the teen, Azumi reasoned, "Because we both know you have nowhere to go…"

Rebuked, the smugness in Tsukiko's expression and voice disappeared. Instead of shooting back, she listened to the High Priestess more intently.

"What if I told you, there are _more like you_ in the world? What if I told you, that _you will_ _see_ Aku for yourself? More importantly, what if I told you we are offering _you_ a chance… to kill… the Samurai?"

Every fiber of the young teen's being told her not to go for this. This was obviously too sketchy, and is certainly a trap. But Azumi was _right_. Where else could Lilith go? Who could she turn to? The temptation and opportunity of a lifetime was before her. When the High Priestess of the Daughters of Aku arose, she offered her hand.

Lilith accepted.

The both of them standing tall once more, Azumi smiled at her latest candidate's decision and welcomed her in, proclaiming, "No longer, from this day forward, shall you ever go by that wretched name, Tsukiko Saitō, any longer."

The newly recruited Initiate gladly nodded once.

"Henceforth, you shall be known… as… _Azula_ … for your spirit of fire shall _burn_ away those who oppose Aku, and I promise you shall one day rule in my stead, and find favor in Aku's glory!"

\- - - … - - -

Ashi was dumbstruck.

She believed there was no way possible for any of what Jack told her to be true, but knew he was being honest with her. The former Daughter of Aku wrapped herself tighter in the blanket form the mattress and stood up, pacing the hotel room. Jack merely lowered his head and let his friend process everything.

"Okay, okay," she marched back and forth, rubbing the sides of her head. "Mako?"

"Yes?"

"How… do you know this? For certain?"

"The Saitō's sent me to find their daughter when she ran from home," his head remained low as he closed his eyes in remembrance. "I searched for days and nights. My desperate search led me to a lone hermit in the woods who was gathering firewood that fateful evening, and witnessed from afar everything I have told you. I feared the worst, for I found nothing of her ever since."

Ashi stood there wondering if circumstances were different, would she even be born into this world, let alone exist at all? This encounter only happened because the former Samurai simply wasn't fast enough to rescue her mother from a life of servitude in her parent cult. She could only dream on…

"I know this is a great deal to take in, Kunoichi," he admitted. "As it was for me."

"You… mentioned you fought my mother once before?" Ashi tilted her head in curiosity.

His eyes snapped open at this reminder. "Oh, yes. It was a chance meeting that… was _not_ supposed to happen…"

\- - -…- - -

The Children of Aku had certainly struck gold when they recruited Azula to be on their side.

While her training was difficult, from perverse rituals to grueling close-quarters combat, it was certainly no worse than the other girls they attempted to indoctrinate. To her at least, she gladly carried the burden with those whose beliefs were like her own. Her past erased, there was only the way forward left for her. Having torn herself from her elders, Azula willingly devoted her life to this calling.

Over the years, she became a more competent, yet savage fighter. Her leadership and skill was unmatched, and her rise to power sent her up to become Azumi's own personal aide, the youngest in their Order to ever achieve Vice Priestess. All within their organization believed fully that Azula would soon take the coveted title of High Priestess.

Little did they all know how soon that advancement would take place…

One night, their mission was supposed to be a routine "Selection and Recruitment" run. High Priestess Azumi teamed up with Azula and a newcomer known by Ayala to extract candidates for what they saw to be their enlightenment to being a part of Aku's Order. A simple task that the pair have been on together countless times before.

Seven young girls were spied on and picked for such a dastardly deed. Under the cover of a dark and stormy night, the three of them kidnapped the youth the moment the parents of these children were sleeping, all without raising suspicion and alarm.

But little did they know their paths would cross with a lost and wandering warrior…

"All too easy," mused Vice Priestess Azula. She made sure the latest additions to their cause were bound and gagged. Sleeping darts from wrist-mounted crossbows were used to subdue their latest additions with the added bonus of ensuring the bare minimum of noise and maximum concealment to avoid arousing suspicion. Their seven captives seemed destined to a life of servitude to this cult.

"No unnecessary kills, no alerted town guards," Azumi admired. "Most impressive."

"We must leave now," Ayala warned. "The town's huntsmen will be back soon with their bounty of beasts of the land. I'd rather our presence remains unknown."

"Indeed Sister," The High Priestess faced her subordinate, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she continued, "We shall make haste."

Their exfiltration would be via a horse-drawn station wagon stolen from the town they invaded. In order to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention, the girls they kidnapped were concealed within wooden crates and barrels that were left behind inside. The Vice Priestess lightly tapped each container, ensuring the occupants were no longer struggling.

Draping themselves in the sky-blue dresses and gowns, complete with the white aprons and black leather boots of the people, they sought to sneak their way out into the forest where they shall make their way back to the Monastery. While Ayala the Initiate took the reins, Azumi and Azula took the time to discuss from the back of the wooden carriage.

"Will these younglings prove to be of use for us?" Azula inquired.

"They have to, my aide," the High Priestess hoped. "Soon the time will be at hand when we will be ready for the hunt for the Samurai."

"Indeed."

"In fact, I have special plans for _you_ , Vice Priestess…" Azumi smiled.

"… And they are?" Azula rose in eyebrow in interest.

"I want you… to be the one to partake of the _ritual_ …"

The second-in-command knew what she was talking about. Surprise enlightened her veins as she muttered, "You mean the… the…"

"Sacrament? Yes," she nodded happily, placing her hands on top of Azula's.

As ecstatic as the young woman was to be chosen for this rite, curiosity swayed her mind. "But... why me?"

"Because you're the best we ever had and ever will, young one," she scooted over to where her subordinate sat and complimented, "You have proven yourself to be my greatest student, you are more faithful than all of our Sisters before you, and more importantly, you are a choice young woman for this generation. It was more than just mere chance or fate itself that led us to you, Sister. It is only fitting that _you_ be the one to carry our work forward. Do you accept the responsibility?"

Her hesitance to answer was due to her uncertainty of taking upon herself such an undertaking. Did High Priestess Azumi really trust her so much to go forward with this? Can she even do it? What if the ritual is unsuccessful? But soon enough, her decision was made.

"Yes," Vice Priestess Azula accepted. "Yes, I take upon myself the responsibility!"

Turning over to Ayala, Azumi asked calmly, "Sister Ayala, do you bear witness to what has transpired?"

"Yes, I do, Mistress," she happily complied. Turning around to face Azula, she smiled, saying, "Congratulations, Vice Priestess!"

"Yes, thank you, Sister," the aide's mind swam in both excitement and anxiety over what she consigned herself to.

"Fret not, Azula, for the way how has been prepared for you…"

It seemed to be another quiet night, as the trio traveled in silence through the dark and stormy forest around them so, that is, until Ayala spotted someone behind the rain, along the dirt road they rode on. A single silhouette of a man walked towards them from afar off.

"Contact," she reported to her superiors. "We have a man, two hundred meters up ahead, right in front of us."

"Who could it be?" The High Priestess stood and inquired. The town's huntsmen never traveled alone, nor even on this old road.

Azula walked on over right next to her compatriot's seat and looked over her shoulder. The high winds, dense fog, and heavy rainfall made the appearance of the individual all too difficult to spot, but his identity was made clear soon enough.

"No," she doubted, shaking her head in fear. "It… can't be! Can it?!"

His jet black hair was let loose over his bare, yet toned and well-muscled shoulders and torso, which was scarred from a life of war against beast and machine. His only clothing was some kind of traditional robe, originally white, but now torn off at the top, muddy and grayed from severe use, and tattered at the outskirts. Wooden sandals barely protected his feet, as they too were falling apart, being only held together by whatever improvised ties he could manage.

While his soaking wet body was hunched over, his face lowered as though in some state of depression, he was armed. A long, strap of cloth secured whatever of his clothing was left on his body around his waist. Tucked into that belt was the unmistakable profile of a katana, tucked away in its slightly curved, sheath as black as his hair and past. The hilt of the blade was bared, shining like gold, wrapped away in braided, ebony cord wrap for protection and affording its user a grooved grip.

The three Daughters of Aku silently awed as they all knew who this man is, or rather was.

Samurai Jack.

"You…" Azula hissed.

"What do we do?!" Ayala asked in both fear and uncertainty.

"Fear not, for we are three and he is one," comforted Azumi.

"Are the rumors true?" the Initiate turned to her superiors. "Of him battling against Aku's armies of alien, beast, steel, and shadow?"

"But we are _nothing_ like them," the Vice Priestess assured. "Mistress Azumi, what's our plan of attack?"

"Stay low," she instructed. "We have the element of surprise on our side. Let us not waste it. Here's my plan, Sisters; we let him on board with us."

Both Azula and Ayala stared up at their leader, confused at her proposal.

"Look at him!" she pointed. "He is beaten and battle weary! We lure him in to take a ride with us and lull him into a false sense of safety and security with us. When he rests, we strike him! It will be quick, clean, and efficient."

"Then, it is agreed then," said Azula as Ayala nodded in approval. "Aku, find us favor in your shadows…"

\- - - … - - -

The disgraced, lonely Samurai walked on through the thunderstorm, lost, unsure, and now lacking in confidence in his own self. The days that passed since the loss of his sword forced him to take desperate measures. Wherein the past he feared not being seen in public, standing tall above all who dared face him, desperate times called for desperate measures.

The katana strapped to his waist was in reality nothing more than an odd collector's recreation of his blade, a mere child's toy in comparison to the real weapon he relied upon. The rendition lay tucked away in the sheath, the real sheath he used for his sacred blade. He had to steal this recreation from a small shop not far from here. If in the event he is discovered, he at least hoped the sight of it would ward off would-be assassins.

Not this time.

His only way to go was further down the path he is on. But what would happen tonight would set the future in motion.

As Jack struggled forward, he noticed a single horse-drawn carriage in front of him, approaching from the other end of the trail he was on. He saw three, dark-haired and yet fair-skinned women in blue dresses with white aprons, and they were ferrying cargo of some kind, as evident by the wooden containers under the white tarp of the cart.

 _Maybe they won't mind me joining them for a while,_ Jack hoped.

Shivering from the cold rain and from his mistakes, he slogged through the mud and made his way closer. They seemed harmless to him, at the time. He figured they were just traveling merchants out and about taking their wares elsewhere. Little did he know what they were really carrying…

\- - -…- - -

"The Samurai approaches! Everyone, get ready!"

As the Daughters of Aku readied themselves, they tried to appear as innocent and lovely as possible. Azumi and Ayala fashioned grey bonnets they found amongst the carriage's inventory, while Azula donned a wide straw sun hat and an improvised handkerchief over her neck and hiding her face from view. All three of them wore thin, white gloves to conceal the after-effects of their baptisms.

 _You've trained for this, you've trained for this,_ the Vice recounted the prayer in her mind. _Aku shall bless us greatly for this… Please, find us favor in your Glory!_

"Oh, hello!" Azumi called out and waved to Jack when he was near. Ayala stopped the horse as the carriage came to a full stop. "Are you lost, mister…"

"… Jack," he responded with a smile. "I was… I mean, _am_ , Samurai Jack."

"Oh, my!" the High Priestess rose her hand up to her mouth in awe. "The legend himself! Had a rough day?"

"Mmm," Ayala seductively hummed eyeing up his bare, muscular torso, crossing her legs. "So he _is_ as handsome as they say…"

Azula only sat in the back, silently disgusted by her partner's playfulness.

"Well, yes," Jack nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "With your kind permission, I would like to join you on your journey. Just for a day, then I'll be off."

"Oh, I hope for longer…" Ayala responded leaning forward, showing off her young and shapely womanly figure.

"Yes, you may ride with us," Azumi admitted. "Apologies for our lack of introductions. My name is Eve, the flirt over here's Mary, and Tsukiko sitting in the back with me."

 _Tsukiko,_ the woman in question repeated that name, her _old_ name, in her mind. Part of her wondered if Eve and Mary were the names of her fellow Sisters-in-arms before they became Daughters of Aku.

"A pleasure it is to meet you three," he respectfully bowed, keeping a tight grip around his mock blade.

"Come around to the back," "Eve" waved him over. "Tsukiko will welcome you in."

When he walked around, a small part of him felt as though something was off about these women. _Tsukiko,_ he wondered. _Where have I heard that name before?_

Before he could think any further, there she stood with a light smirk at the back opening to their wagon. She offered her hand to hoist him in and he gladly accepted. For the second time in her life, she was face-to-face with the man she was indoctrinated to hate. Her dark hazel eyes held back the fire she felt for the man as she grunted to pull him in.

When he entered, he breathed heavily, hands on his knees, grateful to be out of the rain. Lilith had to exercise restraint from drawing her dagger on him or firing off a quick bolt from her crossbow, concealed under the thick sleeve of her dress. She adjusted her glove and garment to ensure the trigger mechanism remained hidden.

As "Mary" took the horse's reins again and commanded him to keep moving forward, "Eve" sat next to Lilith, while the former Samurai sat on the bench opposite from the pair. It was at this time he took in his surroundings. Several bags which contained grain and rice, and spacious wooden boxes were piled off to his side of the station wagon.

"If I may ask," Jack started. "What's inside?"

Lilith looked over to "Eve," trying to gauge what her response should be. She then smiled and answered, "Oh you know, clothing, fine china, the usual wares."

"I see." Jack yawned heavily as his eyes started drooping. As much as he knew he required some time for rest, his suspicions remained stronger. _Something's not right…_

"You should get some rest," Tsukiko offered kindly. "You are tired. Great warriors need to rest."

"I… I cannot…" Jack stuttered. "The direction from whence I came was… uneventful…"

"More reason to do so," "Eve" moved and sat next to the former Samurai. "Honestly, what brings you through such bitterness and state of disrepair?"

Jack hesitated at the answer. While these three were kind to let him ride with them, he was not ready to ever reveal what has transpired less than a week ago. His silence was the only response given.

"Is it your destiny, Samurai?" "Mary" asked from up front, still gripping the reins. "It continues to be elusive, yes?"

"Yes," he finally admitted. "And so, I journey on."

"It shall be a few days' journey to where we shall be headed. You have suffered… for _far too long_ … please rest yourself, Samurai Jack."

He had every reason to do as the women asked, but his doubts rose a little red flag in his mind that grew taller and taller. This was not the first time an attractive, yet strange woman in the middle of nowhere asked him to do so…

"Even though we busy ourselves in our humble living," "Eve" said in a cool tone as she wrapped her arm around Jack's bare and soaked shoulder. " _We_ are prepared to provide for you… to renew you for your labors and quest…"

"I…" Jack shuffled uncomfortably.

"You _are_ battle weary," Tsukiko cooed. Raising her lips into the sincerest smile she could muster, she attempted to convince him again, saying, "Your quest offers you no peace. Sleep, if at least for a moment, so that you may rejuvenate your senses and regain your strength. We will… prepare you a meal… in your slumber…"

"Eve" adjusted her silky white apron on her lap for Jack to rest on, as Jack finally relented and laid down on the bench of the wagon, with his head resting on his would-be assassin's lap. His eyes struggled to stay awake as they darted across the carriage, taking in the sights one more time. The three women all shared a smile amongst themselves, for reasons Jack would soon realize…

Taking in one last deep breath, his tiredness took hold, and he drifted away. At the pitter-patter of the rain outside intensified, the thunder and lightning persisted in its course, arcing the sky outside in a myriad dangerous, yet beautiful light. Despite the danger, there was peace, or so Jack believed.

 _Click-Clack…_

Ayala rolled up her left sleeve quietly, readying her miniature, wrist-mounted crossbow. Replacing the sleeping dart in the trolley with a spearhead bolt, she cocked back the drawstring. Her weapon readied, the Initiate of Aku was ready to strike.

Azumi busied herself keeping her left hand over Jack's hands that he situated over his lower chest. Her touch was kept light, but ready to clamp down when the moment called for it. An observant eye was kept over his face, ensuring he was resting. Her free hand slowly inched towards her ceremonial ebony dagger, hidden in the back of her dress. The High Priestess' moment to strike shall come.

Azula's sweet and innocent smirk outstretched to one of devilish intent. Reaching behind her bench, she slowly crept her gloved hand towards her ninjato, concealed under a pile of old rags. Raising the blade by its sheath up to her chest, she strapped the cord in so the short sword was upon her back and the strap was situated between her breasts. Setting aside the hat of her disguise, the Vice Priestess was in her element to strike.

It all seemed the Daughters of Aku would have their bounty from the hunt of a lifetime with ease, until Fate decided otherwise…

 _Kra-Chow-!-!-!_

Thunder and lightning danced too close to the station wagon as a stray bolt impacted with the force of an artillery shell next to the carriage. The horse went wild as Ayala struggled to keep him under control. Dirt and earth scattered high as the occupants had a brief moment of weightlessness. The carriage was thrown into the air from the blast as Jack's eyes snapped open.

The wooden vehicle capsized and fell off the trail, tumbling downhill, hitting a tree. The groans of the three women plus Jack were all that were heard inside, until Jack saw firsthand there were faint whimpers coming from inside the suspicious wooden boxes. A side panel cracked open, and horror struck the veteran warrior's face when he saw who was inside.

Seven little girls were tucked away and bound. The sleeping potion used on them wore off the instant their ride took a nasty turn. Some awoke wanting to scream, others suffered bloody injuries from the impact. Turning to confront "Eve," "Mary," and Lilith, Jack sought to interrogate them on what is the meaning of this.

The answer would come in the most unexpected way.

Tsukiko attacked first sword in hand. Rage coursed her veins as she swiped relentlessly. Jack sought to draw his katana, but remembered the prop tucked underneath his obi was clearly _not_ his blade. He needed to defend himself, but not arouse suspicion in these assassins. Whoever they were, he would have to be creative on how to neutralize them without killing them.

When Azula's slash of the blade split the drab canvas of the capsized carriage open, Jack leapt through, as the Vice Priestess hit nothing but air. Ayala was next to strike. Despite suffering a gash on the side of her head from the crash, her focus relented not. Raising her crossbow, she fired a bolt aimed for Jack's head, but missed as his reflexes caused him to duck out of the way. The spear-tipped warhead scraped the side of his cheek nonetheless.

Tumbling away, he instinctively took cover behind a tree, while the Three assembled side by side, weapons at the ready. No longer was he facing badly programmed and oddly designed robots, no longer was he against beasts from other worlds, for his opponents were experienced, trained killers after his head.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jack demanded from cover.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Azumi waved a finger at him. "It all would have been _so_ easy. Time to handle things the hard way!"

"Enough words!" Azula shouted. "Show yourself, Samurai, so you can die!"

Loading another bolt into her weapon, Ayala inquired, "Why do you not raise your cursed blade on us?!"

Jack was taken off-guard by this question. _I… lost it…_ he nearly admitted, but instead replied with utmost calm confidence, "You have not yet _earned_ the right to face my blade."

Enraged at this remark, Azula struck first, stabbing her sword through the tree. Jack jumped good, latching onto the branches and vines above, pit of their sight. Azumi held her position as Ayala flanked right, seeing no one on the other side of the trunk.

"He's not here!" the latter screamed. "Where'd he go?!"

The answer came crashing down as Jack drew his sheathed sword, swinging down a vine from the tree. When Ayala attempted to raise her weapon to fire, he swung at her first. The black scabbard hit her hard upside the head, as her vision turned white for a brief instant before all went black. She fell unconscious, but in her last moments, fired her bow upwards, the small bolt severing the vine Jack swung from.

Two more would-be assassins to go.

Jack landed on his face in the mud as Azumi retaliated, Jumping into the air, curvy, black, ceremonial dagger at the ready. Jack rose his sword to defend himself as her wrist hit his black sheath. She wrestled him to the ground, while Jack struggled against the mighty strength of High Priestess Azumi. He lay on his back, and she straddled him, his hands on the hilt and edge of the scabbard, struggling to keep the dagger out of his face.

"Why… won't… you… _**D-I-E-E-?-!-!**_ " she screamed at the top of her lungs in his face as she forced herself downwards.

"That… ugh… voice…" Jack strained, before realizing, "You… you are of Aku!"

"We are the _Daughters of Aku,_ wretched Samurai! And your head shall be our tribute to our Lord and Master!"

"Never!"

He mustered enough strength to push her off, before kicking the High Priestess in the gut several feet away. Her Vice freed her sword from the tree and the pair stood side-by-side, ready to attack. Undoing the clasps on their wrists and on their dress, the paid dropped the sky-blue gowns they stole revealing their skintight, black outfits. Pouches for additional bolts for their wrist-bows and sheathes for their kunai hung from their thigh and belt rigs.

Jack rose his sword once more ready to strike. His life depended on them not knowing the truth about his sword, and in his escape. However, before, he made his move, he soon recognized the younger woman accompanying Azumi.

"Tsukiko?!" he awed. "Tsukiko… Saitō?!"

"Do _**not**_ call me that!" she shouted.

He held his ground when the pair attacked, darting around him. He tried hard to block and counter each strike that came down upon him, but his prior weariness would soon take hold of him once more. Knocking Azula with a solid jab to her abdomen and kicking her in the leg, dislocating her knee with a loud pop, his focus was now fortunately on the High Priestess who battled him with her sacrificial knife.

"Strike harder!" The Priestess challenged, as their blades crossed. "You'll have to do better than that if you want my blood!"

"No," he refused, maintaining his grip. "I am not after blood, but for the freedom of those _you_ have taken!"

"Then you'll have to go through us first!"

"Very well…"

While their fighting resumed, Azumi's aide recovered from her hit, and knelt clutching her belly, wincing in pain. Unable to raise her sword as she had, her only option was her crossbow. Briefly checking the weapon, she made sure her spearhead bolt was loaded correctly. With an audible _Click_ , the weapon was raised, pointed at her adversary.

The pair fought in the rain, kicking up rainwater and mud while they remained in the fog that got thicker and thicker in the storm. Azumi successfully slashed at his arm, and he in turn screamed at the sharp pain. Thick, red blood oozed over his wound, coating his arm in a crimson shroud.

 _Come on, come on, stand still!_ The Vice Priestess mentally muttered.

Eventually the fog worsened and encompassed them all, as all she saw were two silhouettes battling each other. Target identification grew to be a major pain. When their blades locked against one another yet again, Azula was certain who was in her sights.

 _Time to die, Samurai Jack!_

She pressed down on the trigger, and the bolt flung through the air in the blink of an eye. Just when she thought she won, the end result would not end in her favor. The positions of both fighters switched unexpectedly, when the unthinkable happened.

With a loud and audible crack, a woman screamed in pain.

"No," the Vice Priestess gasped in horror. "No, no, no!"

The aide to the High Priestess limped and ran through the mud, fighting away the fog when her worst nightmare just became true. Her bolt embedded itself through Azumi's back, as the spear tip popped out of the center of her chest. Her eyes were gently closed as blood dripped and pooled out of her wound and mouth.

The High Priestess, Azumi, is dead.

Jack recoiled at what was done as he stepped back, ever so carefully. He looked down to see the blood of his adversary soaking his chest and mock blade. Was the blood on his hands? Did he just unintentionally murder his first human being?

 _No,_ he figured shamelessly. _Tsukiko did it, not me. I will never shed another's blood._

Azula cried deeply, clutching the body of the woman was more of a mother to her than her real parents ever were. She mumbled recited prayers and such for Aku to bring back her teacher and maternal figure, but her body remained lifeless.

Jack shook his head at the scene and only muttered, "Tsukiko Saitō… if only your parents could see you now…"

 _Crack, Snap, Plop._

The hilt of his blade fell off, worn from the fighting. Jack caught it before it fell. Fearing the Daughter of Aku heard, he looked up to see she hadn't taken notice, for she still was crying into the shoulder of the deceased High Priestess.

No matter.

Jack had to run or risk the knowledge of his real sword's disappearance galling into the wrong hands. And so, he ran off into the dense fog of the forest, disappearing from sight, not even bothering to fully rescue the seven bound girls the Daughters of Aku had kidnapped. He ran for his own sake and safety, to the disapproval of a certain Shinigami.

An undead horse's ghostly neigh filled the woods around Jack, as the fine grey mist glowed green, overwhelming the grey fog. Jack halted as the Omen of Death appeared, armed to the teeth and shaking his armored head at the Ronin disapprovingly. Even though the blood was not his to take responsibility for, his selfishness and unwillingness to rescue others sealed his banishment from the Samurai's way. He feared, but did not care. He ran opposite from the spiritual manifestation of his kin and disappeared through the woods once more.

With a groan, Ayala soon awoke from her unconscious state. She lay in her mudded gown as she sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Ugh," she throbbed at her head. She felt a thin trail of blood drip from the side of her face, confirming her injury from Jack's concealed blade. Getting up on her feet, she heard the cries of someone sobbing. When she turned, she gasped at the horrific sight. The High Priestess lay dead, in the arms of Azula. She ran on over and knelt by her Sister-in-arms side and guessed with concern, " _He_ did this?!"

Here, she awoke from her grief and made a single word choice. "Yes," the Vice Priestess hissed, her response halfway between lie and truth.

Clenching her fists in anger, the Initiate scorned, "That heathen shall pay for what he's done!"

Her cries ceased, she growled in anger, before simply growling, "Yes, he shall, Sister. Yes, he shall…"

\- - - … - - -

Ashi did not know what to say or feel at this remembrance of events.

Was it anger? Was it sorrow? A mix of both?

In her frustration, she violently slapped Ronin Jack across the face.

"You… you truly are a _vile_ one, Makoto!" She stood and pointed. "How could you do that?! Just abandon kidnapped children like that?!"

"I… needed to survive…" Jack pleaded, massaging his cheek from Ashi's slap. "I cannot risk anyone knowing my sword is gone!"

"Oh! Now I see why you were banished from your precious Order of the Samurai!" Jack fell silent at her observations. "You abandoned those in need! You abandoned _me_ when I needed your help! You turned your back on everyone and everything! No wonder you are this 'Ronin' as you labeled yourself!"

Jack arose and gently held Ashi in his arms and calmly said, "Kunoichi… please…"

"But!" she interjected. "I _still_ remain with you because the world needs you now more than ever!"

Astonished at her boldness, he let her go as she explained.

"Honestly," she chided. "What will it take for us to get back your precious sword?!"

"I already told you, Kunoichi…"

"But… how?!" she hollered.

"I don't know!" in his frustration with both her and himself, he sat himself back down on their bed, awakening their white wolf companion.

Sitting next to Jack, Ashi held his hand and apologized, "I… I'm sorry for that. I… I don't know why, especially after all you _did_ to me, but _I care for you_ , Mako."

"I understand, Kunoichi," he tranquilly remarked.

"Well, at least I was able to save you… unlike the others I know of back home…"

His eyes snapped open at that last remark. "Wait. What others?"

 _Oh, why did I bring this up?_ She instantly regretted brining that up. Upon hearing water spill from the bathtub, she remembered she had the tub refill with hot water for Jack. Without saying another word, she got up to shut off the valve. Jack did not approve of her silence.

"Hey!" he called, but received no response, so he ran forth and got in her way of the door of the bathroom, uncaring that they were flooding the bathroom. "Who are these 'others' you speak of?!"

Seeing that her friend will not let this go, she shoved past him and explained as she shut off the water to the tub. "I'm _not_ the only Daughter of Aku, Mako…"

"There are more… like _you_?"

"Heh," she tried to dismiss that claim. "Like me? None. Like… those you fought and the others you abandoned? Many."

"Why… why didn't you ever mention this?"

"I didn't think it would matter anymore. I was banished myself for _being_ with you, remember?"

"Are there children being kidnapped and used?" his concern shot up to new heights.

Her silence and hesitation that followed gave the former Samurai the answer he needed.

"You know what we must do, Kunoichi…" he pointed to her heart.

"What?! Why?!" she dreaded the thought of returning home.

Surprised by her unwillingness, he reproached, "You _criticized_ me for not saving that one village from the bounty hunters in Aku Tower, and yet you are behaving the same for those you know back home?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Were those children in that village being _trained since birth_ into becoming killers?!"

"Wha? More reason we have to _save_ them!" he argued. "Look, it is already bad enough as to what you and your sisters were raised under, but that doesn't mean this madness has to continue! We need to act!"

As much as Ashi knew Jack was right, she cannot bear facing those she turned her back on, those she fought and trained with, and more importantly, those that raised her.

Yanking at her hair in her irritation at her friend's begging, she finally voiced out, "I… I really don't know about this…"

"You know we _need_ to. Please, tell me where do we begin?"

For the longest minute of this night, she debated.

If she refuses, what does that say about her and everything she called out Jack on?

If she goes, how will she even face her former family who will be likely wanting her dead for her disobedience?

In her sea of confusion, her mind was tossed to and fro as a vessel in a howling gale is. But her mind was set. As she had helped Jack face his past, so shall he assist in her own.

"Okay," she replied with a pained heart. "It's not that easy."

"Nothing ever is," Jack reminded. "Now let's start with where your cult is located and who we should expect. How many of you are there? How many are fighters like I had fought? I need… We need to know everything."

\- - -…- - -

Orientation, as the Daughters of Aku had called it, was an essential process in converting young minds, bending them to their will.

With Azula long gone on her trip to recruit their allies, Vice Priestess Ayala took place in her stead. She stood atop the steps to the Altar of Aku in their Monastery, facing the latest batch of young girls to their cause. She tightly gripped the Staff of the High Priestess in her hand, anxious to serve in her temporary calling. Her mind was set. She knew what she had to do. All that was left was to continue their work.

The little girls from various villages were seated, with the Priestesses and Sentinels of Aku surrounding them, keeping an eagle-eye watch over them.

Unmasking herself, her dark hair flowed to the sides of her head that concealed the scar along her cheek to temple from her fight with Samurai Jack. "As of now, the lives you knew and had are gone," the Vice Priestess began to address her crowd. "Starting this moment, you will all give your lives in complete and utter servitude, devotion, and loyalty to our Lord Master, Aku! You will forget everything mommy and daddy taught you!"

As she walked down the steps, moving between the child recruits, she faced each and every teary-eyed youth.

"And if we catch you doing otherwise, your punishment will be met swiftly and accordingly."

Holding up her mask for all to see, Vice Priestess Ayala continued her discourse.

"You will each be issued, when you are of age, _this mask_ , finely carved in porcelain, and carved in similitude of our _fallen_ Priestess Azumi, who _single-handedly_ restarted our cause from the ashes of history, who _died_ by the hand of that wretched, loathsome, and traitorous Samurai Jack whom you all were raised to love like a… false… idol!"

The deathly afraid young girls bowed and lowered their heads, having accepted their fate. And soon after, the Vice Priestess tied back her hair again and slipping on her mask as per the norm around here. Signaling her accompanying Priestesses, they escorted the children away to their quarters in the dark caverns below, where the Maidens of Aku, the forced servants of their rank and file, would tend to their latest additions.

Even though all seemed lost, a man and woman in a village not far from here was already planning on their rescue. The gamble of a lifetime was taking effect, and it was only the Ronin and Shinobi who could pull it off.

…

Author's Notes:

Aww, I meant to post this before the Movie Premiere of Samurai Jack hit theaters today! Oh, well, better late than never…

And now, my little edition of "What's in a Name" with my fanmade naming of The High Priestess. "Tsukiko" means moon child in Japanese. Fitting given her ghostly apparition to Ashi as a moon. And the surname "Saitō" refers to. in broader terms, conveys an image of purity and divine worship, also fitting given her rank in the Daughters of Aku. A perfect pairing of who we see the High Priestess is.

Also, I intended for the showdown between Jack, Ashi, and the Daughters of Aku to be here, but due to length and pacing, I will have to throw that in for the next chapter (I also updated my chapter list back in Chapter 4, to accommodate). Well, I hope I made for a good enough lead-in for when that chapter comes, hopefully before the end of this month!

I spy with my little eye references to other Samurai Jack episodes I made here! The most obvious one is of Episode XIII: Aku's Fairy Tales, which I relied on to expound on the backstory of the High Priestess. Another is XLII: Samurai vs Samurai, with my use of the quote, "You have not yet _earned_ the right to face my blade." The last is a direct reference to XLIX: The Four Seasons of Death. It felt appropriate to use the Nymph of Spring's dialogue with Jack.

I have nothing much else to mention, so… expect Chapter 14: Repentance, hopefully dropping by the end of the month!

d-clarence, signing of 'til next time!

;)


	14. Repentance

XIV. Repentance

* * *

Humans… Orcs…

Two completely different races, yet very similar, bloody histories. Each of them are sustained by the same power. The power of belief. The hubris of them both is to think of belief as anything else that can be broken, as nothing more than another trophy, another conquest. But while the believers may be destroyed, it is far more difficult to extinguish that which burns like wildfire in their souls.

High Priestess Azula approached the Ancient Castle of the Orcs without fear, fully determined. She knew her Priestesses, Sentinels, and those she trusted in the Monastery of Aku were more faithful and capable fighters than these humanoid lizards ever will be, but knew that she needed additional forces if she hopes to kill the Samurai she loathed with all her being.

These Orcs were a savage race of slavers and conquerors, allowed to thrive on Earth at the request and invitation of none other than the Shogun of Sorrows, the Deliverer of Darkness, Aku himself. The warriors of the Orcs were monstrous fighters with warty green skin, narrow yellow eyes, pig-like noses, and irregular razor-sharp white teeth. Their burly, yet strong frames were covered in dark blue, heavy duty, cast iron armor, leaving only their hands and part of their faces exposed. They wielded long pikes and swords they forge themselves out of scrap salvaged in battle, but as mighty as they were, they relied more upon brute force and overwhelming numbers rather than strategy or individual skill.

The perfect cannon fodder for the High Priestess.

She marched through the barren and scorched wasteland that is their home, passing the bones and shipwrecks of a long forgotten civilization of Norse seafarers known as the Vikings. The High Priestess knew the history of their people, from their rise to glory and prosperity to their fall by Aku's hand when he came out of the blackened sky from the solar eclipse of his inception. Even from behind her expressionless mask, she smiled in remembrance of how the people were brought down.

With their own King imprisoned within an unbreakable crystal, he was forced to witness the fall of his once prosperous empire, before being thrust down into the neighboring mountain to remain for all eternity. Centuries passed. He then proceeded to warp the crystal into his being, turning him into a towering lava monster, and forged a passageway of challenges and traps so treacherous, that only the best warrior could come and spare him from his prison. Freedom was attained when Samurai Jack granted the ancient one his warrior's death, giving him entry to Valhalla where his people rest in peace.

But the stories that circulated from that event mattered not to High Priestess Azula. She is here for her own quest. A quest that encompassed her whole life.

The volcanic mountain that served as the former earth-elemental warrior's home now lived a new life as the fortress of the Orcs themselves. The winding passages, the treacherous caverns, and the hellish landscape within served as a means for their people to thrive and build their army and warrior caste society in total secrecy.

However, even this fiendish clan couldn't do it alone. The Daughters of Aku have operated with these territorial mongrels in the past, having received precious ores, metals, and artifacts of Aku's origin from the Orcs in exchange for a bounty of additional slaves and workers from the cult's innumerable Selection and Recruitment runs. The slave trade continued as it became their new business on Earth, and they proceeded to capture and force dozens upon hundreds to work and carve the homes for these reptilian overlords.

Today seemed to be another business transaction, but the deal this time will differ from ones from the past.

She walked on, steadfast in her purpose, after the goal she sought for years of her life to accomplish. The scorched earth and grayed out sky coupled with the sights of the petrified wrecks of Viking warships and supposedly haunted husks of homes may have been enough to deter the faint of heart, but she is far from that. Azula climbed up the sheer, rocky mountainside, paying special attention for an opening that lay midway up.

When she entered, the chamber was dark, save it be for the cracked, rocky floor that was glowing orange-red in between each crevice deep underneath with the passage of a river of lava. She winced at the heat, but it was nothing compared to her first baptism by fire. Dusting off her gown and ensuring her headdress of her rank and title was properly set in place, she proceeded forth to the pair of Orc guards at the mouth of the cave.

"Who goes there?!" a gruff voice screamed from the entrance.

"Now, now," she calmly replied as she emerged from the shadow, clasping her hands behind her back in view of the pair of Orc sentries. "Is this any way to treat a longtime ally?"

The lizard-men squinted their eyes at the figure that drew near. Long, flowing down to ankle-length, black-as-coal gown, her shoulders wielding branching spikes, and the all-too-familiar sight of the simple pink porcelain mask and the seven-branched crown meant the sole individual who dared stand so proudly before them.

"Oh, you! the _High Bitch_ of the _Whores of Aku_!" one mocked and laughed with his clansmen, clinking together their pikes.

"You're in the wrong place, honey!" the other derided, pointing a finger at her face. "Strippers' quarters are on the _other_ side of our mountain!"

She was not amused, as she crossed her arms in front of them in silent contempt.

"Oh, no smile for us, wench? Hard to tell with that mask!"

Azula has had enough.

"Come here!" the former demanded, before smiling, baring his fangs. "I wanna see your pretty face… and your lips at work on me…"

"So be it," she responded, unruffled at their advances.

 _Swish, Swish, Slash!_

The events that followed were far too quick for the naked eye to process.

Her ceremonial dagger was drawn. Her cloak thrown upwards, towards the rowdy pair, blindfolding them to their fate. With one quick swipe, both Orc sentries fell to the ground gagging, clutching their throats, red blood spilling to the floor, slipping in-between the cracks, and sizzling in the lava far below. The pair died after a minute of struggling.

Replacing her gown upon her shoulders, she wiped clean the blood off her curvy dagger, the same one her mentor used and would have entrusted to her. Taking a second to admire it, she thought, _Azumi… if only you could see me now…_

Advancing forward along the caverns, she witnessed through the gaping holes in the wall to her side every atrocity imaginable a pack of slavers could do to their captives. Men, women, and children hauled away at pickaxes, carving deeper into the mountain, expanding the buried empire of the Orcs that drove them. Azula saw them pulling mine carts hauling various ores of value, farming potatoes from the volcanic soil, and the fair daughters being forced to… entertain… the desires of their masters.

Even in the sight of such dread, an old familiar sight lay ahead amongst the myriad of newly carved caves. An elderly couple, both with unkempt gray hair and dark hazel eyes, worn out with fear. Dark hazel. Just like her own. She approached the window in curiosity, leaning in wondering if these elderly folk were who she thought them to be.

They were.

There stood, picking away at piping hot, volcanic rock with Orcs with whips aimed and pointed at them were her own blood parents. The village the pair moved to after their daughter was gone has been raided in the years Samurai Jack disappeared, and with their hero long gone, there was no one left to stop them from being put down to a life of enslavement, as was the case for so many others.

The High Priestess would have had sympathy for them all, were it not for the fact that _she_ sold these innocent people to these primitives.

Moving on, she soon came to the towering hardwood doors of their Great Hall, where they ate and drank merrily across a long table on front of their ruler, Warlord Kegigoth. She heard loud cheering, the clanking of mugs, and the gnawing of meats and rodents.

Taking in a deep breath before she entered, she forcibly pushed the twin doors open, as they loudly slammed against their hinges and the walls.

The cheering ceased as all looked upon their intruder. The servants, dressed in rags and carrying assorted platters of food and jugs of strong drink instinctively stepped away, clearing the way for their hulking masters. Several of the Orcs arose, drawing their longswords and pikes, keeping their distance from the sight of this individual. One of their number pushed aside a little girl carrying a pitcher of water, causing the youthful slave to fall on her bottom with a whimper.

"And who might just _you_ be, whelp?" he angrily pointed his blade at the woman.

"Are any introductions really that necessary, Orc?" she approached, gently placing her middle finger on the tip of the sword pointed at her before pushing it away. "I am _Azula_ , High Priestess of the _Daughters of Aku_ , and I am here to propose a special bounty for your kind."

On the far side of their lengthy, narrow dining table lies the throne of Warlord Kegigoth. What he used as its makeshift backrest was the sole, carved record left behind by the Vikings, a towering stone tablet marked with their rise to power and tragic downfall. One marking was laid prominent above the rest; there laid in the lower-right corner a rendition of the Viking King released from his crystal prison, with the word, "FREE," etched in English below it.

"And why in bloody hell should we take your word for it?!" the Warlord arose from his throne picking up his own longsword as he approached the High Priestess. "An' how'd ya get in here?! Whatcha do to _my men_ at the entrance?!"

"They got in my way…" she slowly tilted her head to the side as she sarcastically spoke. "You know we required your services in the past and yourselves the same," she reasoned, walking in-between the edgy warriors of the Orcs. "I am here today to recruit your armies, your resources, and your manpower… to kill… _**the Samurai!**_ "

The men in the chamber paused in surprise at the boldness of her proposal, but refused to take her task seriously. One by one, they scoffed, grinned, and laughed at the High Priestess to her anger as she clenched her fists tightly, hiding her silent rage from behind her porcelain veil.

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha!" the Orc Warlord hunched over and slapped his knee, unable to contain his amusement any longer. "Are you friggin' insane, lady?! No one beats the Samurai and wins!"

"I disagree…"

"Wait, wait, wait," he stood up to Azula's face. "If it's so simple to you, why can't you do it yourself, eh? Are your _Whores of Aku_ not up for it?!"

Though deeply insulted, but not wishing to provoke anger, she took in a deep breath, calming herself. The High Priestess then tempted, "But… you _know_ of the rewards Aku will give to those who _do_ take down the Samurai… Are your Orcs not man enough for the challenge?"

The laughter died down as Warlord Kegigoth pointed his warty finger up at her defiant mask, shouting, "Listen here, and learn something new; I ain't wastin' men on your vendetta! No reward is worth pissing off Samurai Jack! You're just pissed at 'im cause yer mummy Priestess died because of him!"

Behind the light red earthenware draped over Azula's face, her brows narrowed and her eyes were holding back the fire against who she saw as worthless fodder for her plan.

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about it more clearly," he stroked his chin, while his comrades were beginning to share the same idea. "How 'bout we make use in on you?"

 _You've got… to be kidding me,_ she rolled her eyes at the obscene suggestion.

"Yeah, yeah!" a fellow Orc joined in. "We could use another appetizer around 'ere! Picking apart disloyal slaves can only go for so long!"

"Nah! Ya ain't thinking!" his ally slapped him across the cheek. "Put her to work in our mines! She's more fit than that child we lost going in!"

"Or better," the Warlord himself rose a brow in interest. "The _market_ could use another tight arse like yours… How much do you think the lads'll charge for her Sisterhood, eh, boys?"

While they nodded in approval, she was standing ready for combat.

Azula finally challenged them, only saying, "Come, warrior. Have your resolution. I'm waiting…"

Disturbed at her lack of fear towards his men, he stepped back before screaming the Orc war cry, drawing his sword high to bear down on the Priestess of Aku. If they were not going to be able to use her alive, she's better off dead to them.

Azula shook her head disapprovingly as Kegigoth charged at her. She only kept her arms crossed in discontent, until the last second. He came down hard with his sword, but the moves she performed next shocked them all to their core. Just when the blade was mere inches from her face, her fist darted over to the sword's side.

 _Chink!_

Her fist impacted the side of the blade with such force, that it cracked and chipped.

The longsword flung out of the Orc Warlord's hand, spinning in the air towards his men. One warrior was too slow to get out of the way, for his head was skewered off his body, with the sword turned shish kebab landed only a few feet away.

In his dazed shock, High Priestess Azula balled her fist and punched Kegigoth right into his chest with such superhuman force, it cracked open his cast iron vest. His body flew through the air over his comrades who were as shocked as he was. He landed head first right back into the seat of his throne and lost consciousness briefly.

In retaliation, the others charged around the High Priestess, but she flowed around them like water, cutting them down with the ceremonial knife that belonged to her mentor, waving and dodging around each and every counterattack they threw, and she struck back with no mercy.

While these warriors were up-armored and decently equipped, they lacked the level of skill, training, and experience she had, and their numbers proved worthless. Dozens fell in sprays of blood that blinded and frightened those that succeeded.

When she somehow disappeared from sight, she resurfaced stabbing an Orc behind the neck. His last sight of life was her black blade popping from between his eyes. Another one with a pike charged, but she caught his weapon, turning it on him.

Azula effortlessly slashed the throats of those with the spearhead of the weapon, before tossing it like a javelin, impaling five more of their number in her single throw. By now, several of their elite were slain, bodies left in various states of dismemberment. Some left to bleed next to the slaves they once owned, others slumped and thrown onto their dinner table, the crimson red spilling all over their drinks and delicacies. Several stood in place, fearful of what is to come. Others wanted to flee, some escaping out the entrance from whence she came. Those foolhardy enough to persist in their pointless attack fell by the blade and fist. The servants in the room cowered and hid on the sidelines.

Whether out of mercy or boredom, she ceased. Jumping high above everyone, she landed on top of the Viking tablet throne of Warlord Kegigoth. Stepping on him as she dropped down, she grabbed him by the shoulders and held him up in front of her, holding him hostage at knifepoint around his neck.

His comrades surrounded the High Priestess, but were at least wise enough to keep their distance. Their pikes and swords were pointed up at her, but she had no reason to fear, for she has proven worse than any of their nightmares imaginable.

"Your Warlord is under my knife!" she shouted, the beastly men holding still in response. "Therefore, _you_ are under my knife!"

"What?! What do you want?!" The once proud Orc leader begged for his life. "I'll… we'll do anything! Anything! Just don't kill me, please!"

"I care not for your pitiful life…" she whispered into his ear.

Throwing him back to his men, they caught him, fearfully and reluctantly lowering their weapons. Some of them rose their hands in surrender, others held up their slaves on front of them, wishing it be their lives to be taken rather than their own.

"Perhaps, I was unclear of the _incentives_ ," she sheathed her dagger, and pulled a special surprise from her utility belt, under her loose gown.

She displayed what seemed to be nothing more than a purple ball, smaller than her palm as it rested within it. Lifting up her mask partially, revealing only her chin and lips the color of mocha, she brought up the strange orb, and lightly blew air onto it.

The ball disintegrated, layer by layer, until none of it remained. Gold, red, and purple dust was flung into the air above their lengthy table, settling midair. Several Orcs awed in interest, others backed away, fearing a deadly surprise.

Their concerns bore no weight as High Priestess Azula outstretched her arm at the dust, gracefully swirling her hand at the dust, and it obeyed. The fragments seemed to follow her hand movements as they shifted and turned. She mouthed out loud a ritualistic chant, the words of which were not understood by the many. Her spell turned the colored remnants into a load of gold ingots, multifaceted jewels of every color imaginable, and coins from a myriad of countries and nations.

Warlord Kegigoth drooled in awe, as did his men. When Azula let her hand go, their dinner table rained with a mere sample of the riches that will be their own. They cared not that the spoils practically ruined their appetites, smashing in their meals and drinks. Any care for their fallen was erased as their wanton greed took over their thoughts.

When she was done, she walked around the table, strumming her hand across the bounty of gold and gems, making her next point. "You fools think this is the full price of what I'll give to you should you all bring down the Samurai? There is more for you to come…"

As much as the riches already consumed them with desire, the fact that more was to be offered sated their want for more.

"You know of the riches our Lord and Master Aku has… You know of the rumors of what lies in his Grand Citadel… The wealth of a thousand stars lies in the shadows, blackened by his almighty grasp… I have seen it… and so shall you…"

Warlord Kegigoth shed all restraint for his lust for power ate him up like a flesh-eating disease. He approached the chief Daughter of Aku, but remained behind her as she continued.

"You know as I do of his power. He is eager to share of it, so long as those that approach him are _worthy_ of it," she walked on, facing the crowd to her right, challenging the warriors. "Are you worthy?!"

"Yeah!" they all pumped their fists and weapons into the air and cheered.

Turning to the Orcs on her left who resided on the other side of the table, she announced the same. "Are. You. Worthy?!"

"Oh yeah!" they cheered likewise.

Rewarding their newfound loyalty, she fetched various riches from the bounty, tossing them over to random Orcs in the crowd, some of them fighting over what was given. Azula's plan to appeal to their greed and desires worked as she had planned.

When she looped around the table, spreading the wealth over, she returned to their throne, sitting upon the seat, and struck the deal she sought to make, shouting, "Pledge yourselves to _me_ , Orcs! Pledge yourselves to _the Daughters of Aku_! Pledge your lives to our _Grand Overlord_! Give of yourselves _now_!"

They all promptly and blindly gave in. The cheers flooded their Grand Hall to overflowing. Warlord Kegigoth bowed down to the feet of the High Priestess. Her task complete, he had only one more request to give.

"How many men do you need?" he humbly asked.

"Rise, Warlord Kegigoth. Rise for _me_ ," she rose her right hand and ordered, he obeyed without incident.

"Again, I ask," he rasped, clasping his hands, begging of her. "How many of our clan do you require for such an undertaking?"

She only answered with another question. Lowering herself so the pair stood face-to-face, she asked back, "How many do you have?"

\- - - … - - -

There was much that needed to be prepared for the Ronin and Shinobi in their rescue operation.

The layout of the Monastery, the exact numbers of each of the classes of the Daughters of Aku, from their Priestesses, to the Sentinels, and to the lowly Initiates and Maidens were discussed. Ashi reluctantly gave in as much as she could recall, but warned that their numbers have most likely increased ever since the departure of she and her sisters. The only thing left was for her to muster the strength to give in of its exact location.

"Mako, I… I," she stammered, looking away at the parchment paper map they both drew of the layout and interior of the Monastery of the Daughters of Aku. "I do not know… how I… feel… about all of this…"

The vast interior of the Monastery beyond the gate was intricate, complex, and yet simple at the same time. Carved into the hollow chamber of a dormant volcano, each chamber, Altar, training arena, and resting quarters was labeled and marked. Jack thought nothing of it yet, but it struck him as odd the Statue of Aku seemed to be interconnected throughout the whole hidden fortress. Much like a tree's roots give the rest of the trunk support, so it seemed with the structures holding up the statue in the antechamber.

"You know this needs to be done, Kunoichi," he reasoned with her. Holding her shoulder, "As much as you need to face this burden you endured, I must atone for my mistake long ago."

Atone.

That word etched itself in Ashi's mind when she asked him, "Makoto? Would I even… exist… if you… _went all the way_ … in defeating us long ago?"

He himself could not honestly answer.

"I mean, not when you and I first fought," Ashi corrected herself. "But when you first faced my mother – "

"Kunoichi," he interrupted. "You don't have to dwell in such things. All that matters are what we can do now, in the present, for a better future."

"You're right, I'm sorry…"

"Now please," he passed the map and a globe to her. "Where is this cult situated?"

She turned the large scale model of the world on its spindle, inspecting it, observing it. She knew very well where her home is, but let herself get distracted. Her fingers danced around the topographical features of each land mass, caressing each craggy mountain and smooth plain, appreciating nature's wonder and beauty. She wondered in her heart if she will ever live to see every one for herself.

But, in order to do so, she needed to save those both she and him left behind. The time to fight for the lost has come. She spun the globe, so that the continent of Asia faced both her and Jack. Raising and pointing a single finger, Jack saw her point towards China, then southern China, and finally towards the Himalayas.

"Here," she confidently pointed. "Here it is…"

He leaned in, squinting at the exact spot Ashi pointed at.

"You call it 'Mount Everest.'"

"Why there?"

"Perfect seclusion in plain view," she taught. "There is a hidden pass, on the southwestern side, that leads straight into our gates. From there, one must traverse through its natural, dense fog, before any man will see our entryway, over a very exposed bridge. Scouts are scattered all along the mountainside and the forests surrounding it, keeping vigilant watch."

"I see," he stroked his beard, impressed with the idea behind it.

"Mako, we need to rest, take stock of all we have and can get, before we even go forward with this."

"Do you say of these things because we need to, or out of your own personal fears?"

She paused, then glared at him and responded, "Would 'both,' be an appropriate answer?"

"One night," he rose a sole finger. "Then we leave together in the morning. I'll bathe, you just eat and rest up. You'll need it."

"Thank you."

Jack got up and proceeded into the bathroom while Ashi tried to gain an appetite. The memories of hardships she and her sisters endured soured any taste she tried to obtain from her hearty meal from Olivia. She wound up just sitting there on her chair in the kitchen, just staring at her meal as it lay on her plate. She would rather fall slave to Aku as his personal Minion than go forward with this.

 _My sisters,_ she tried to call to them in her worried heart. _Please help me this coming day, for what Samurai Iwamatsu and I shall do tomorrow is nothing short of madness. Please hear me…_

\- - -…- - -

In the bathroom, even the former Samurai had his doubts and concerns.

His last fight with the Daughters of Aku nearly cost him his life, and that was when he only fought seven of them. The prospect of facing them on their home territory on their playing field, by their rules was almost unconceivable.

He paced around the stark white washroom, trying to get a grasp on himself. He leaned over onto the sink, peering into his reflection onto the mirror. His body still bore the scars from his prior engagement with the Daughters of Aku, both on the temple grounds of the Far East's Black Forests, to their fight that succeeded in the frozen timberland where he barely emerged victorious. This fight will definitely earn him several more, assuming he and will Ashi survive.

While he stared into his eyes, weary from a life of almost non-stop conflict, his mirror image took a sudden, drastic change. His overgrown beard and mane retracted into his once clean shaven and well-kempt self. His hairstyle returned to its original chonmage. A white gi covered his scarred body, but his flesh took upon itself a ghostly blue hue.

 _Not. You. Again,_ Jack chagrined.

 _"You just can't help but get yourself involved again, can you?!"_ his apathetic self angrily chastised.

"Leave me be, you will not convince me to do otherwise."

When Jack turned to bathe in the bathtub, there stood his corrupted conscience getting in his way.

 _"Have you forgotten, you fool?! You still have no sword!_ _ **NO! SWORD!**_ _"_

"I lasted this long without it, didn't I?" Jack tried to sway himself away from the danger. "It always seems bad at first, but then I find a way."

 _"Oh, no you don't!"_ he waved his finger at him. _"Bad enough you let that… woman… live, now you actually trust her enough for this?! Has it even crossed your love-struck mind she's leading you into a trap? You don't even know her real name yet!"_

"She has had more than enough opportunity to strike me down," Jack calmly reasoned out. "And what do you mean, 'love-struck?!' I am _not_ falling for her!"

 _"Ooh! Struck a nerve, didn't I?"_ he grinned and folded his arms. _"Face it, your adventures with this woman have made you soft. Is it your lust after her shapely body… is it your guilt for murdering her sisters… or something… more… that drives you for her?!"_

That last line cut him deep. As much as Jack enjoyed Ashi's company, was it developing into them being more than partners-in-crime, master-to-apprentice, or even just friends?

"No," the true Jack stepped back, but remained stern. "You will not tempt me like this!"

 _"I haven't, for you brought this upon yourself…"_

The manifestation of his madness faded away, leaving Jack haunted with the implications of his words. Before he could think for long, he heard footsteps right outside the door.

 _Knock-Knock._

"Uhh, is everything okay in there?" Ashi asked, remaining outside. "I heard voices."

"Oh! Uhh," he tried to formulate an excuse. "Nothing, nothing… How was the food Olivia got us?"

"It's great!" she cheered through the door. "I left you half a steak and the… umm… uhh… Hey Mako, what's the red-shelled thing called again?"

"Ha, ha!" he laughed at her lack of knowledge of animals, before answering, "Lobster, Kunoichi! And share some to our canine friend!"

"Hey! Don't laugh…" she humorously sneered before marching off to bed. "I'll only share if you get him to stop licking my face!"

Jack undressed afterwards and hopped into the bathtub, forgetting it was filled prior to overflowing. The mess of warm water spilled over the rim, joining the mess on the floor.

"Oops," Jack rose his hand to his mouth in concern. "Ugh, I'll clean it up afterwards…"

Jack fetched a loofa and some bath soap, squeezing the bottle in with him before relaxing into the tub. As much as he enjoyed the calm before the storm, he couldn't help but believe his twisted self was right about Ashi in a way. Is she leading him into a trap? What truly led her to switch allegiances with her parent faction? But more importantly to him, is he falling in love with her? He cared for her deeply, sure, but was it burgeoning beyond what they are now? Is she even feeling the same way for him?

His attempts to reason with each question he asked himself only wrought more questions upon his troubled mind. Just when he thought he could let the suds that surround him to consume his body, _she_ excused herself in the bathroom.

 _Click._

The door entered and she came in still draping the bedsheet over herself as if it were a bathrobe or toga.

"Makoto?" she queried.

"Oh?" he arose, covered in a mass of soapy bubbles and suds, much to her amusement.

She giggled at him, before saying, "I heard the water splash. We really didn't clean this up, did we?"

Looking down, he answered, "I was going to clean it up after I was done."

"Well, let me, while you bathe yourself..."

 _Wait, what?!_ Before he could protest, she grabbed a pair of spare towels from the rack, and got down onto her knees. She wiped away the water, swaying her arms into a circular motion, taking care to not leave as much as a single puddle.

Jack found himself staring at her as she went to work, for his eyes trailed down the curvature of her back, admiring how the blanket hugged her slender, athletic frame. She did not notice him leaning his head out the tub, taking a liking to her hair and dark hazel eyes, focused on her duty. He snapped out of it when his watchful gaze fell upon her bottom and where the blanket was tied between her breasts.

 _No, stop!_ He looked away in embarrassment. _You are better than this!_

He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she did.

"Samurai!" she exclaims, seeing Jack's face flush red again. "You're having another fever!"

"What? No!" he denied, keeping his gaze from her while she walked up to him in concern.

She did not listen, for she grabbed a small hand towel from its respective rack, swirling it into the warm, bathwater Jack lay in. He nervously shifted himself deeper into the water, trying to avoid Ashi's hand upon his body. As much as he tried to convince her to leave, she persisted in her efforts, draping the damp cloth over his face, shielding his eyes from what she was doing next.

"Just relax, just relax, _Samurai_ ," she kneeled down and told him, gently holding his shoulders, rubbing them with her thumbs. "You will be well by the time morning breaks."

"It's not that! It's – " he squealed before Ashi gingerly planted her fingers up to his lips and shushed him.

"Shhh… it's okay. Remain like this until you are well again."

 _At least she isn't sitting naked on me this time…_ he gratefully thought. Ashi returned to mopping up the floor while Jack was busy trying to calm himself down again. But one thought bothered him…

"Kunoichi?"

"Mako?"

"If I may ask, whatever happened to your previous outfit?"

She stopped midway through her swipe of the floor as she sat shocked at Jack's question, staring at her reflection on the white tile floor.

Raising the towel from his eyes, he asked again, "Well?"

"It… wasn't an outfit, Jack…" she resumed swiping.

His eyes widened as he cast away the towel from his face. Leaning in out of the tub, he sat up raising an eyebrow at what she was talking about.

"We call it… our baptism by fire," she explained. "When an… Initiate… is of age, she is cast into a lake of black fire enchanted after the likeness of the Pit of Hate itself."

"You were thrown into a pit of volcanic tar?!" As much as Jack was disgusted by this practice, he felt sorrow for Ashi for having no choice but to go through with it.

"It scalds us, changing us," she quivered where she sat, rubbing the exposed skin on her arms. She began to tear up, whimpering, "We are taught the pain is temporary, that this essence will make us more like our 'Lord Master,' but even now, I can still hear the screams of my sisters, gnawing for a way out, begging for help that never came…"

Draping himself in a towel before approaching, Jack knelt beside her, comforting her with another hug. "Hey there, it's all right. I'm here."

"I… yes… thank you…" standing up to leave, she went to bed, hoping a night of rest will calm her nerves. "I'll… see you in bed…"

Soon enough, Jack finished up with his bath and dried himself off, redressing in the worn suit leggings he cleaned up afterwards. Not feeling like eating tonight, he simply stored away the remaining food in the refrigerator in their small kitchen.

Afterwards, he turned off the lights in the bedroom before joining Ashi in bed, only pulling up his half of the blanket over to himself. Their white wolf companion moved away and repositioned himself at the foot of their bed, allowing for Jack and Ashi to rest on the pillows.

However, horror and embarrassment struck the former Samurai's face yet again. When he tucked himself in next to her, the Ronin felt her soft skin from her shoulders, to her back, and down to her backside. She was wearing no clothing on her person whatsoever. He tried to scoot away from her, but the fact they lay together on a narrow, twin sized mattress, coupled with the white wolf's loud snoring, made sleeping all the more difficult for him.

She tried to rest, facing opposite from Jack, but she shivered in place, breathing erratically. Her traumatic experiences haunted every waking moment. Before Jack could even imagine dozing off, the former assassin reached behind her, pulling in his left arm over her chest.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" he asked, finding himself pulled in right behind her, his bare chest pressed up to her equally exposed back. He could smell the lilac shampoo and sweat in her hair.

She tucked his arm under hers and pressed his palm up to her heart, splaying out his fingers across her chest while she placed hers in between each of his. Her raspy intakes of breath eventually evened out, to the point her breathing returned to normal. Curling herself into fetal position, she finally felt comfortable enough to rest. Jack could not do so, for he tried to inch his forearm and thumb away from grazing her mammaries and her hardening nubs.

"Uhh, Kunoichi?" he asked again in his discomfort, sweating onto his pillow.

"Just… bear with me, Mako… Just this night… I need this," she faintly spoke out of her pillow while holding Jack's hand more firmly, denying him a chance to retreat. She then giggled with the rest of his arm rested under hers. "Goodness, you're warm! Ah, that tickles!"

"Uhm, yes…" He muttered, feeling his beard bristle against the nape of her neck. "Sorry…"

\- - -…- - -

"Mistress Ayala, the prototypes are ready!"

"Show me."

The Chief Artificer of Aku showed the Vice Priestess their latest work. With the technology of Scaramouche's tuning blade in their possession, the Daughters of Aku were able to upgrade existing weaponry and forge new models. Displaying the samples of their work, Ayala admired the craftsmanship and the deadly surprises for the Sisterhood to make use of.

The wrist-bow, seldom used ever since the former High Priestess' fate by her successor, was upgraded from its former usage of traditional drawstrings and limbs to propel miniature darts and arrows forward. Now, it utilized a simplified gearbox system for the firing mechanism to increase the power of the weapon whilst decreasing its original size. The metal arms are designed to pull large wheels which concealed the gears that in turn rotate the smaller wheels that pull the dart.

The latest addition to their arsenal was a new breed of sword based upon the collapsing mechanism the twin-bladed tuning sword Aku's jazzy assassin, Scaramouche, once used. A blade that can fold up into its own hilt. The improvements made to the original mechanism allowed for the handle to split open along one folding hinge after the manner of a fan knife. The meter-long blade would extend from one of the halves from the hilt, out the hinge. When the first half was locked in place, the second would protrude from a slit from the tip of the first.

Vice Priestess Ayala stood amazed that such great works were achieved in so little time.

"Its mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat," the Priestess introduced the folding blade to her superior. "This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers."

"Is it enchanted, like the rest of our wares, Chief Artificer?" she asked, admiring the sword and bow in her hands.

"The wrist-bow? No. The sword? Our usual array of black magics, as per our standards. We imbued it with shatter-proofing, effectiveness against the supernatural, and its sharpness to pierce and cut most mundane materials have been applied, Priestess. It will take something of equal strength or greater power to overcome it," the craftswoman answered.

The Vice Priestess gratefully accepted the sole prototype of the folding blade while her workers got to work on fabricating dozens more of the new line of wrist-bows.

Pointing towards Ayala's liking towards the original blade of Scaramouche, she instructed, "As for your current blade from Aku's assassin, please remember; each strike requires seven seconds for detonation. Any succeeding strikes will drastically increase the blast radius and power of each explosion. I have yet to test to see what happens should the blade be lodged in place. I recommend you exercise caution, Mistress."

"Well done, Sister," the aide bowed her head and complimented. "Soon Madame Azula will arrive with our allies from the North-West, and we shall be more persistent in our hunt for the Samurai."

"Aku, find us favor," the Priestess clasped her hands and chanted.

"Aku, find us favor…"

\- - -…- - -

Daybreak shone into DeLisle's Inn and Suites through an open window, causing Jack to awaken in bed late in the morning, and grunted as he rolled over to his side, feeling well rested enough to tackle the troubles of the day. When he arose, he was expecting Ashi to be there beside him.

She wasn't.

"Kunoichi? Kunoichi?!" he stood from the mattress and searched for her. She was not present in their hotel room. It was only him and the wolf who was stretching and loudly moaning on the floor.

Before long, she emerged from an open window, swinging in from the outer railing. Her new appearance surprised the former Samurai, for she was clothed in a new green dress of leaves, freshly pieced and sewn together with whatever durable, yet lovely plant life she could find.

"Oh, good morning!" she cheered, panting from her early morning exercise and routine.

He stood agape at her choice of clothing. Long palm leaves made up the construction of her knee-length skirt, with new reeds making up her boots, having retained the wooden soles she wore under her feet. Her single-shoulder-strap vest of tightly woven angel's hair was covered in assortment of leaflets. Completing the ensemble was her green, reed gauntlets and six-piece, orange seashell necklace, made in representation of her fallen kin.

"So… what do you think?" she gracefully turned herself as a ballerina dances, making a show of her new digs. Seeing that his awed expression did not change, her smile dropped and she rubbed her elbow, saying, "Oh, I see… Do you not approve?"

"What? Oh, no! I mean… nothing like that!" Jack tried to explain himself. "You look good! I mean, uhh, you look great! I… like your dress…"

Her smile returned and she snickered at his inelegant comment.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but why did you go out of your way to make your own clothing? I'm sure Olivia and her friends are more than willing to provide you with something."

"It's… the new me, you know?" she approached him and cheerfully reasoned. "Feels better than that… black mess… I wore for a while. Imagine with me, if you will, spending your life up to this very moment, wearing gloves upon your hands. It feels constraining, but you adapt your life around them. Then one day, someone just takes them off. You can feel a whole new world, right?"

"I see your point," Jack understood.

"How about for some breakfast?" her stomach mildly rumbled.

"I'm sure the leftovers will do…"

While Jack got the stove and some frying pans ready to reheat their meal from the previous night, Ashi took the time to take stock of all their weaponry they left all over the couch. She first inspected her longbow and quiver from the Archers, ensuring the drawstring was wound tight and the arrowheads were razor sharp. Her kusarigama was next, finding it in the same pristine condition she received it from Phil and LaMarr. When she finally tucked away her last kunai to its sheath, strapping it to her lower back, she took notice to the A-22 blaster rifle Jack picked up from the Ravers' hidden armory.

She picked it up, interested in its construction. The black rifle was almost a meter in length, and the buttstock can be extended for user comfort through a lever on its underside. It utilized a small detachable blaster clip on its left side that housed both the power cell and gas mixture for each red-hot blast. The free-floating rail interface system allowed for easy attachment and removal of a variety of sights, laser aiming devices, and underslung launchers. Already equipped on the top rail, on front of the folded down rear sight was a computerized mid-range magnifier sight, complete with both night-vision and thermal imaging.

But little did Ashi know how to properly handle the firearm…

"Hey Samurai, what can you tell me about this weapon?" she inquired, fumbling with the weapon in her hands.

Jack attempted to warn, "Kunoichi, be care – "

 _Pow!_

"– ful…" he sighed.

The thin, red bolt of plasma flung out the window, passing the town of Vivacissimo, impacting a tree afar off in the woods. The trunk gave way shortly afterwards, collapsing into the woods. Their wild dog hid behind the bed, peeping his icy blue eyes from over the sheets, fearing Ashi will shoot him.

"Sorry…" she promptly dropped the rifle carefully onto the sofa.

"Perhaps… I should teach you sometime," he figured, returning to the stove.

While the trio began to eat, the hotel manager, Olivia herself, just had to make a surprise visit.

… _Knock-Knock-Knock..._

"Uhh, hello?!" she shouted through the wooden door. "I just got a 'noise complaint' from Peaches. The hell's goin' on?"

Both Ronin and wolf turned from their meals to glare in annoyance at Ashi.

"Y'all ain't knocking each other up this early, are ya?" she quipped.

Pinching the bridge between his eyebrows in annoyance, he whined, "Real mature, Olivia…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" she audibly slid down against the door in her laughing fit. Collecting herself again, she arose and informed, "Oh yeah! Got a surprise for you both, come outside when you're both ready! I'll leave the armory key here for ya if you need anything else!"

"Thank you!" Ashi shouted. Looking over to face her friend, she saw him annoyed for some reason. "What's wrong this time?"

"It's… hard to explain… Look, you should go down and meet up with Oliva downstairs. I'll just grab some more supplies while we're still here."

She complied upon finishing her meal. Before leaving she remembered, "Oh, please dress up in _something_ _nice_. I'm a little tired of your greying rags…"

She grabbed her weapons and the lone wolf followed her, leaving Jack alone with his blaster rifle, her katana, and his tantō. The white wolf followed her downstairs. When he was finally alone, Jack knew their chances were slim at best. The fact that he and his loyal companion could be facing upwards of several dozens of fighters and cultists like her concerned him greatly. Distracting himself with making sure his weapons were ready only made him wonder on to the inevitable.

Taking Olivia's key and Ashi's advice to heart, he packed up his belongings and made sure the hotel room they borrowed was cleaned up and tidy. Walking back into the impressive storage room filled with stolen weaponry, Jack figured it was now time to fully kit himself out for the coming battle. Where in the past, all he needed was his sacred sword from his father and the white silken gi that was rightfully tailored for him, the times have changed. As he had with the Scotsman's generously donated weapons and gear, he must suit up once again.

\- - -...- - -

When Ashi came outside, Olivia stood surprised at the weapons the former Daughter of Aku carried.

"Wow, hun," she rose her tinted glasses, getting a better view, "You going hunting today?"

"Something like that..." she shrugged in response.

"We talking wild boars or Venators?"

"Something… just as dangerous…" she confessed, though not exactly familiar as to what both animals were.

"Well, good luck to you both!" Olivia cheerfully said.

Soon enough, Ronin Jack emerged from the hotel's entrance with a new look. Long gone are the ruined suit pants he donned for the past few weeks. Long gone is the cloak the Omen of Death gave him that he used to hide from the world.

Now, he dressed up in military khaki leggings, with pre-built in Kevlar kneepads. Above that, he wore a black, collared T-shirt with a matching armored vest that fit his size. The magazine pouches towards the belly of the chest rig each held sufficient enough ammunition for his A-22. Arya'a katana was strapped onto his belt rig with his ivory-sheathed tantō secured to the back of his belt. Explosives and charges of varying types were carefully placed inside available space in his chest rig and pouches onto his thighs with two infantry first aid kits in a container over his right hip.

Olivia whistled and said, "You look geared for war, _Samurai Jack_!"

"His real name is Mako," Ashi reminded, smiling to her.

"Oh yeah, about that," turning over to Jack, she inquired, "Why did you never tell anyone this?"

"I… honestly can't say for sure," he shrugged. "The name 'Jack' just… stuck with me."

"Well, I think it suits you more than 'Jack' does. Come on, I've got something for you both!"

"What is it?" Ashi rose a brow.

"You'll see…" Olivia winked back.

The Raver escorted the pair with their scarred, white canine through the town, as they were all being greeted by the residents who opened up their shops and proceeded into their daily routines and living. When the four left the edge of town, they passed by the moss-covered field of Destroyer-type Beetle Drone carcasses.

"I take it was really all of you who took these things out?" Ashi guessed.

"Yeah, Aku didn't like our little tribute song to you, so he sent these bugs to stamp us out. Heh, heh, damn bots never stood a chance," Olivia brushed off her hands in pride, before continuing, "Strange thing is that Aku stopped caring afterwards. No second wave, no recon, not a thing! I hear the man is in some state of 'malaise' 'cause of you, _Samurai Mako_."

When the all of them shared a laugh, Jack wondered if he should start addressing himself by his real name again. He had no reason not to anymore. Even still, he humorously complained, "I'm _not_ getting used to being called that anytime soon…"

Proceeding deeper into the woods, Ashi gasped in awe of the beauty of the small clearing in the trees they entered. A variety of flowers bloomed here by the bushel, but they weren't the only life that thrived here. Large assemblages of twigs were present in the trees. Whatever thrived here was some sort of flying animal, and the number of nests were many, to the dozens to well over a few hundred in this forest.

Olivia stepped forth bringing her hands up to the sides of her lips. Deeply and sharply inhaling beforehand, she called out a series of tweets and whistles loudly, alerting the flock to their position.

Emerging from their nests and flying down upon them were a flight of owls, larger than any seen before. Standing at over ten feet tall and with a twenty-foot wingspan, their white feathers covered their large bodies, with slightly darker ones covering their wings. Their eyes larger than melons, their large, black pupils held a hint of amber wound the edges. Any skittishness they held towards the three humans and their wolf was outmatched by their kind-hearted curiosity.

"They arrived the morning after you done in DJ Stylbator," Olivia taught. "I guess this place was their home until his 'Aku-stic beats' drove them away."

"Oh, incredible!" Ashi held her hands up to her heart, admiring the majestic creature.

"In fact, Samurai, you would have met them… if you had simply stayed for the night…"

"My quest took priority," Jack reminded Olivia. "But in retrospect, I should have stayed awhile longer."

"Well, guess what?" she slyly grinned at the pair. "You're gonna fly one of these babies today!"

Jack and Ashi stood amazed at Olivia's proposal. The white wolf let out a mild whine, snapping his eyes wide at her.

"You know where I think you're headed? Meeting up with the Resistance. Obviously, you know of the Scotsman's seaside castle fortress, but scuttlebutt says they're regrouping somewhere in the Middle East. I'd start searching there."

"Thank you Olivia. For everything," Jack bowed.

"Yes, thank you!" before the pair mounted the bird to leave, Ashi recommended, "Oh, and you should join us too, sometime! The Alliance needs more fighters!"

"Ehh, I'll think about it… I mean, after what happened last time…" she rubbed the back of her neck, still disliking how the Resistance snubbed her people last time.

"Just do it!" Ashi shook Olivia's shoulders playfully.

"Okay, okay! Jeez… Mako, your girlfriend's pretty insistent!"

After Jack saddled up on the bird, he looked back on Ashi and the wolf who followed behind him. "Yeah, she sure can be…" he smirked.

Stepping back, Olivia waved them goodbye and wished them safe travels on their journey and the trio took off to the clear, blue skies. But little did she know where they were really headed first. Little did the Raver know that they were off on a rescue mission only the Ronin and Shinobi can pull off.

The time to strike is now.

\- - - … - - -

"Ati, Ali, report in…"

"Yes, Vice Priestess?"

The second-in-command to the Daughters of Aku turned to face her scouts in her spacious private chambers, located in the "eyes" of their main gate, carved after Aku's likeness. The Vice knew and felt something was coming, but knew not what.

"I need you two to scout out the eastern approach. Take whoever and whatever supplies you'll need. Return in three hours. Not a minute more."

"If I may ask," Ati approached. "Do you sense something?"

"Ashi knows where we are," she feared. "And now it is confirmed she is _with_ the Samurai…"

"Do you feel she would have the audacity to return?" Ali crossed her arms, tilting her head in concern.

"Just… go… on your assignment, Sisters," Ayala turned away from her scouts, facing outside the window of her quarters. "Leave me be for now…" picking off the purple tassel from her twin-bladed sword, she tossed it at them, ordering, "… and dispose of this feeble décor!"

"At once, Vice Priestess," they respectfully, bowed, turned and left.

When the towering wooden doors to her small sanctuary closed, The Vice Priestess took off her mask, grateful she can now breathe the air without having to deal with the chalky smell of her mask. Leaving it on the ragged feather pillow of her bed, she laid down, letting her deft hands trace the scar along her face, wincing at the memory Samurai Jack left her. While not a prophetess in any right, she still had her waking nightmares and dreams, of when he will return for her, to finish what he started to long ago.

She believed, perhaps in another life, she may have borne children and lived happily ever after. But the events she endured, solidified her hate for the Samurai for eternity.

 _If you are coming, I will be ready,_ she believed, fingering the hilt of the twin-bladed tuning fork of Scaramouche that hung on the black leather waist strap of her gown.

Arising from her mattress, she faced her mask, seeing her surprisingly still youthful and lovely, yet marred reflection upon the fine porcelain. Parting aside her shoulder-length curls, she proceeded to sliding back the mask onto her face. Her purpose was set. She stands ready for what comes.

\- - -…- - -

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Y-yes Mako…"

Jack and Ashi landed afar off from Mount Everest, in order to avoid arousing suspicion. They let their giant owl fly off, but memorized the call by then to bring him back to them. While Jack was quick to shoulder his rifle and be on his way, he knew Ashi didn't feel the same way.

"Kunoichi," he released a hand from his grip to caringly place on her shoulder. "You know we need to do this and why…"

"I know," she coldly replied with fear. "This is _my_ choice we are here."

"Please lead the way. This is your home territory."

"I… I will."

Retracing the same steps she and her sisters took from when they departed so long ago, her mind went on a trip to memory lane. She recalled running in formation to where the Ronin himself will have been at in the Ruins of the Far East. She recalled the battle that ensued, that one by one, lead to her sisters' bloody deaths. She recalled her banishment just for asking questions and not killing the Samurai when she had the chance.

 _No,_ she stopped her thoughts while she marched forward. _No more…_

After miles of hiking through the terrain, passing through dense fog, sheer rock climbs, and dense forest alike, the Monastery of the Daughters of Aku lay in sight, half a mile away to their west. The pair with their canine companion took cover behind a large series of rocks at a cliff's edge. The fearsome carving of Aku himself proved to be their entry point, with a very exposed bridge leading into its mouth.

Jack rose his rifle, resting it on a rock for support. He flipped on the A-22's thermal imaging sight, scanning the horizon. He saw nothing through the fog, but remained suspicious. Looking over to his side, he saw that while Ashi's face was calm and reserved, but her hands were clearly lightly fidgeting at her sides.

"Uhh, are you… alright?" he rose his brow in concern.

"I've made it this far haven't I?" she answered, not breaking her sight from the entrance to her former home. The home she has now arrived to bring down.

Before they could even think of finding a reasonable way across, she heard a faint rustle in the bushes. Twigs snapped underfoot, leaves pushed aside. The noise only got ever so closer.

"Did you hear that?!" she exclaimed, drawing her bow and arrow in one swift motion.

"No?" he questioned.

The wolf smelled them coming and growled loudly. He lowered himself, ready to pounce at the first opportunity. The shadows loomed near and Jack turned around, scanning the trees for anything.

Nothing popped up in his thermals for the longest time… Until…

 _Swish!_

A miniature crossbow dart flung through a bush, aimed for the former Samurai.

 _Cling!_

It ricocheted off the hardened metal of his weapon, but cutting through his shirt, scraping his bicep, before flying off over the cliff's edge. Ashi retaliated, her target in sight. Firing once, the first Scout had fallen. The wolf barks loudly, proving himself as a worthy challenger to a foe he sensed near.

Immediately after, A shadow came in for the Samurai while he clutched the cut on his arm. He is too slow to advance before he sees the glint of steel off of his peripheral. A ninjato emerges, with a black, two horned mask, and the wearer aimed for his throat, death coming near.

Not this time.

Ashi stops the Scout of Aku by gripping her wrist before the woman got within three feet of the dazed Ronin. The Scout, too, is surprised when her eyes met Ashi's, who drove her kunai down into her back, killing her instantly.

The partner retaliated, even with an arrow deep into her shoulder, jumping between the trees for a downward stab at Ashi. The former Shinobi is quicker than the Scout ever will be, for she picked up the short sword of her first kill and launched it into the air, impaling the second through the heart and spine. Her body flung back, before getting pinned to a tree.

Ati and Ali are dead.

The area is now clear. But, Ashi winced at the gruesomeness of the second woman she murdered, forcing her to reminisce on how her sister Aki was killed in the exact same fashion by none other than Jack himself. Catching her breath, she dropped the body of the first, trying to wipe away the blood off her hands. She then slumped herself onto a nearby tree, sniffling, struggling to hold back a tear.

Jack approached Ashi carefully as the wolf walked on ahead, investigating if there are more nearby.

"Are you okay?" he tried to place a hand to her shoulder.

She swatted it away before he made contact, lowly breathing out, "Let's go… I think I know another way in…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't _need_ to. Move out!" she barked back.

When Ashi marched away with their wild wolf, Jack did not, for he inspected the bodies of those slain first. Curiously enough, he spotted a strange, purple tassel hanging off the utility belt of the first Scout his partner had slain.

 _Is this what I think it is?_ He doubted it, but the thought lingered in his mind when he rejoined Ashi in her idea for an entrance.

\- - - … - - -

"Vice Priestess…"

"What is it?"

"The eastern approach is clear. We still wait on Ati and Ali's arrival."

The last part of her Scout's report came off as strange. Ati and Ali are never late. Turning from the window of her chamber, she faced her fellow Sister.

"Did I not tell them, 'Not a minute more?!'" she shouted.

"I… know not of these things… Mistress…"

"Just… ugh…" she sighed in exasperation, clutching her forehead through her mask. "Deal with them how you see fit when they return…"

"Yes, my lady," and the Scout left with the others.

Finding herself alone, the doubt that their absence was not of their doing arose in her heart. The thought that the traitorous Ashi and the wretched Samurai were already here was unthinkable.

 _Or was it?_ She doubted her doubt.

\- - -…- - -

When the intrepid trio arrived at the foot of the two-hundred-yard-long bridge leading into the Monastery, Jack wondered what Ashi had in mind for a possible entryway.

"Where now from here?" he asked from their place in cover.

"While the gate is the sole entry, there is another," she whispered to him from the brush. "When my sisters and I were little, we trained in an arena. One day I was… tossed aside in the fighting… but I found crack in the wall, a light to the outside world. My mother had it sealed off, but the boulder blocking it is loose."

As impressed Jack was with this information, his doubts arose. "How will we do it without getting noticed?"

"I… don't know," she scratched her head. "We… we will need some sort of distraction so we enter unnoticed. Maybe… an explosion? No, no. That'll give us away. Should we split up? No! Ugh… if only we had a – "

"Woof! Woof!" the white wolf volunteered.

Jack and Ashi looked at their canine friend and then to each other. The same idea crossed their minds either way.

"This is either the _craziest_ plan ever or the most brilliant one," Ashi remarked.

"Indeed, I believe so…"

\- - - … - - -

"Where in the Pit of Hate did Ati and Ali run off to?!" a Sentinel questioned a Scout.

"Hard to say, but we should be on the lookout in case events are not what we believe them to be."

"If this is about your 'belief' that Samurai Jack would dare show himself here, then you are horrendously misguided and – "

"Woof! Woof!" a lone wolf barked in the distance.

Emerging from the front gate, these two Daughters of Aku stepped out with seven more others.

"Wait, Sisters," the Sentinel drew her wakizashi from within her robe. "Something approaches from the fog…"

"Is it the Samurai?" the black-masked Scout asked readying her new wrist-bow.

The silhouette marched closer towards them. The guards at the gate rose their weapons. The white wolf soon emerged, steely blue eyes observing them, uncaring his scars from his last fight showed his old wounds.

"What… is that?" she asked the Scout.

"Wild thing, why do you trespass?!" she fearlessly faced down the animal face-to-face.

He did not answer. He only stood up straight and stared on at the individual before him.

"It is surely with the Samurai!" an archer rose her recurve bow, training its bolt right at the animal's head. "Look upon its fur! It is white like the fibers of his robe!"

"Do not be ridiculous, Sister," the Scout turned away from the animal. "This is what is referred to… I think it's a… a dog? Yes… yes, it is!"

When she bent down to pet the animal, his teeth bared and he growled at the woman before him.

"Now, now," she spoke to him in a friendly tone. "Why do you snarl at me? I am a servant of Aku, and you are a – Aaaugh! Waahahaa!"

The wild wolf turned feral bit down on the Scout's hand, violently crunching down and gnawing on bone and finger in a spray of blood. She screamed hysterically for help, and the other Sisters scrambled around the wolf. In her agony, she attempted to draw her ninjato, but the wolf retaliated before she could. He lunged at her, bloody jaws agape, tearing her throat out in an instant. Her body fell back, and after a moment of struggling for breath, she bled out and died surrounded by her Sisters.

"Kill the damned beast!" the Sentinel ordered.

She attempted to slash away at the creature, but his reflexes were surprisingly beyond hers. He slid on the ground, only losing a few hairs from his head from her sword. He leaped, paws extended forward, knocking the Sentinel off the narrow bridge she stood on. Screaming as she fell, her fate was sealed in the depths unseen below.

The archer who stood by the entrance struggled to achieve a decent line of sight, for the wolf was wise to evade in a serpentine fashion. When she was confident her aim was true, she fired once, but the wolf changed course in the nick of time, the arrow ricocheting of the stone surface, into the porcelain mask of another. Her body likewise succumbed to gravity, descending off the bridge.

Finding herself unarmed, the archer swung her bow around hoping to hit the wild canine. Once again, she missed, and her mistake cost her life this time. Rebounding off the top of her hand that held the bow, the claws on his feet dug deep into her neck, and he leaped away into the wide open entrance of the Monastery of the Daughters of Aku.

Four of them were slain in less than half a minute's time.

"Let not this beast be the reason we fall this day!" a survivor rallied her comrades. "This minute it shall perish by our hands!"

"Hurrah!" they cheered in unison before running together to intercept their foe.

Emerging from below the stone bridge, Jack and Ashi clung to the edge, working their way to the opening the former assassin mentioned. They paused in awe of what their canine friend was able to accomplish. A ruckus echoed to the outside as Priestesses and Maidens scrambled to call upon their Scouts and Sentinels.

"You… mentioned he was with you?!" Ashi turned to Jack.

"I thought he was with you?!" Jack retorted.

\- - - … - - -

Slamming the doors to the chambers of Vice Priestess Ayala, a Maiden rushed right in, fearing for her life.

"Priestess Ayala!" she cried out.

"May I not have a moment of rest?" the aide said in annoyance, lightly tapping her head against her window.

"We have an intruder!"

She ceased, puzzled as to who it could be. "Samurai?" she feared.

"I don't know," she paced the spacious chamber. "A mighty four-legged beast whose fur is as white as the Samurai's robe! It ravaged our entrance guard and even now it lays waste to our Monastery! What should we do?!"

"Kill it, of course!" the Vice shouted in her frustration. "I know you Maidens are not trained for combat, but show a little spine! Steel yourself should the Samurai actually arrive at our - "

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

The lone wolf charged right inside Vice Priestess Ayala's inner sanctum, and he was charging in for a beeline towards her. She had no reason to fear, even though the wild animal's once clean white fur was soaked red with the blood of thirteen of her fellow Sisters. The Maiden fled to one side of the room, taking cover behind one of the seven high supporting pillars holding up this chamber.

He roared, attempting a mighty leap in the air, even as Sentinels and Scouts alike made chase. Just as the animal flung itself towards her, jaws wide open and claws forward, she drew her blade. From its sheath on the back her belt, she unclipped the prototype folding blade. Opening the hilt, the blade sprung free extending with a mechanical stir. When locked in place, she extended her free hand forth, reeling back her other hand with the sword.

Just when the wolf was about to clamp his razor-sharp gangs into her throat, he was suddenly stopped midair, mere inches from her face. A sharp piercing pain shot through his chest and his body fell limp. In shock of what just happened, he looked down, and the deed was done.

He was suspended from Ayala's strong, tight grip around his neck with one hand and her other had plunged her sword deep through his heart.

"Death is failure," the Vice Priestess of Aku coldly uttered.

With what strength he had left, despite being stabbed through the heart, he mustered his last ounce of energy, trying to lunge forward, to try to rip her throat out, as he did to the Scout on the bridge.

No luck whatsoever.

She twisted the blade, the crunching, dislocation, and snapping that followed echoed through for all to hear. Three Sentinels fired off their bows in an instant, each arrow impacting the lone wolf's body. With one last look into the cold, heartless mask of the Daughter of Aku before him, the life in his blue eyes faded away, his own blood joining in on the carnage on his coat.

The lone, white wolf is dead.

Tossing the corpse away, it tumbled all over her floor, creating a bloody mess for all to see.

"The Samurai is here," Ayala spoke, to everyone's astonishment. "You all remember what we taught you, of his unnatural abilities to command the beasts of nature to his will." Pointing to the wolf's body, she shouted, "This… hound's… ability to fight us is because of _his_ corruption! If any of you doubted before, look no further than the wake of devastation a single beast did to us! Fight for your home! Fight for the Daughters of Aku! Fight for our Lord Master!"

\- - - … - - -

 _Rumble, Rumble, Crash!_

Pushing aside the boulder that blocked entry to the Monastery, Jack and Ashi made their way in, grateful the practice arena was vacated. The area was poorly lit, only torches lighting up the scene. The black and red jagged stone made Jack recall the times he fought in Aku's own citadel on numerous occasions. Switching the A-22's scope to night-vision mode, Ronin Jack scanned the area, ensuring no one is present.

"All clear," he whispered to Ashi.

"Gotcha," Ashi complied, longbow at the ready. "I advise a stealthy approach. We keep to the ceiling, hiding in the shadows of the narrow caves we use as ventilation shafts."

"I agree. Lead the way."

"Mako? Where did the wolf go?"

"I do not know, Kunoichi…"

The time the Monastery fell silent with the cries of the Sisterhood and the barking of the wolf after a minute after the pair's arrival struck them all as odd. Those who survived resumed normal duties, cleaning and maintaining their growing array of weapons, training recruits and keeping sharp, but their patrols along the twisting and turning passages increased. Their aggression escalated, for they suspected the worst.

"Is he… dead?"

"Then at least he went out fighting," the former Samurai hoped.

Jack hoped otherwise, but steeled himself for what comes. Their loyal companion at least gave the Ronin and Shinobi the time they needed to infiltrate. It was now up to them to finish what they started.

They crawled along the tight and narrow crevices that were the carved out ventilation shafts near the cave ceilings that cut through the whole complex. Both knew where to go next. Even though it was damp and dingy, they had no other option but to put up with it. Towards the base of the mountain were the caverns and quarters reserved for Initiates and the like. Ashi remembered, for that is where she and her sisters were sent away after each training exercise they endured.

While Jack covered Ashi's back, the darkness of the caves they descended into made the more difficult, despite his rifle being equipped with light-amplifying vision modes. When the pair neared the training grounds, they both hugged the ground low. Jack remained focused on rescue, but Ashi was definitely distracted, reminiscing on her past experiences.

All the long hours, even until sunset, spent memorizing rote prayers or facing near-death experiences seemed to be waste to her in the end. Her sisters dead because of the one man she wasted away her life to kill. The same man who saved her life, when saving the others would have been more preferable for her. The same man, it seemed, who would help her end this torment on her soul and on the next generation.

They stopped and hid behind a rock formation when a passing three Sentinel patrol passed, using torchlight to guide their way.

"Why would you think she would come back here?" one of their number asked.

"Hard to ascertain, but we should remain vigilant," the leader instructed. "Total casualty count from today's attack stands at least thirteen. A third of them in their sleep."

"Fifteen," her partner stopped to correct. "I fear the worst for Ati and Ali. They have been gone too long."

"You know not of these things, Sister Anita."

"But you suspect of them as well as I do, Amaya," the Sentinel observed in her partner. "Samurai Jack and that traitor, Ash – "

"Do _**not**_ … speak of her name here anymore!" she scolded. "That snake has no place here! For all I care, _she_ killed her sisters when she fell for the Samurai's snare!"

A chord broke in Ashi's heart while these Daughters of Aku persisted in their false insinuations about her sisters. Jack fully knew how much any mention of her sisters made her angry. Knowing she will want to engage, he silently tugged at her shoulder. She turned to face him, the ignition in her eyes told him all she wanted to do. Her fists clenched around the kusarigama in her small, beige satchel.

He only shook his head, _no_ , at her in response.

Fortunately, she got the message and let her anger go.

Believing they can proceed in silence, Jack shouldered his rifle, keeping it low, but ready to fire. Little did he know, that once again, Ashi had different ideas. Rounding a corner past the patrol that left, he maintained a low profile, checking each possible ambush site. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened in shock at what she did next.

 _Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!_

The three-woman patrol fell dead with seemingly simultaneous headshots from Ashi's bow. Salvaging the arrows, she hid the bodies in the stalagmites out of view, before extinguishing their torch. Returning to formation with the former Samurai, he shook his head disapprovingly at her, but the pair moved on, grateful they hadn't set off any alarms.

"Where next?" he whispered, facing the dark corridors ahead.

"Three floors below," she quietly responded. "The wide-open atrium ahead leads to a staircase down."

When they entered, the eerie silence was too much for them to bear. Normally, the torches that hung on the walls were lit to provide light for those passing through. Ashi found it strange they were extinguished for what appeared to be no reason at all.

Until they all ignited at once…

A lone torch was lit high above the pair, the both of them raising rifle and longbow at the ready. They were caught in the open, in the middle of the room, when the torch landed nearby, igniting a ring of oil concealed in a tight crevice hidden along the edge of the chamber around the heavily exposed Ronin and Shinobi. The flames reached high, denying them escape, and soon enough they found themselves not alone anymore. So bright and hot was the flame that it whited out the scope of Jack's thermal and night-vision sight.

The flames crept up to tiny cracks inside the support struts containing more oil in the cylindrical wall of the atrium, igniting a series torches that trailed upwards to the ceiling, a hundred fifty feet up, where a grand chandelier hung in place. The flames trickled into little grooves, lighting up the round chamber, revealing the Daughters of Aku that laid in wait for their ambush.

 _Oh, no…_ they both thought.

Standing on the edge of each balcony, lookout, and advantage point in the atrium were the cult's finest Sentinels and Scouts, wielding swords of varying types and nationalities, spears of an assortment of razor sharp appendages, bows loaded with arrows, and other weaponry trained onto the unfortunate Jack and Ashi.

"Demongo, X-49, Shinobi," a woman's voice echoed through the wide open chamber, her tone calm, cool, and collected. "The Ultra-Bots, Jujunga, I and Am, the Gentleman, Mira, the Leprechauns, the Sirens, the Critchellites, DJ Stylbator, Zeke, Josephine, Azumi, Scaramouche, and now six of our finest Seven. Do you know what this sample of these fighters, warriors, and brave souls all had in common, _Samurai Jack_?"

Jack and Ashi looked up to see Vice Priestess Ayala bearing down on them from her wide balcony, over three stories above them. She stood, with the staff of High Priestess on hand, passing in between two archers whose aim was true to the heads of the unlucky pair in the open. An accompanying Priestess hauled in something the aide of Aku that the Ronin and Shinobi could not see yet.

Ayala stood proud, her hands clasped behind her back with her staff when she answered, "Belief. Believing that you will fall. Believing that Aku will ascend them above all else. Believing that their homes and families will be freed from your tyrannical regime. I thank Aku you are the last of yours!"

Ronin Jack scowled in response, as did Ashi.

"And now you are here, ruined at last. No sword, no allies, no way out. Hmph... if only High Priestess Azula were here now to witness this!"

"What?!" Ashi spat incredulously. "Where is she?!"

"You have no voice nor place among us, _traitor_." She leaned onto the stalagmite railing of her balcony and accused, "You dare spare and befriend the man who murdered your sisters in cold blood?! Who held you hostage against your very will?! Have you forgotten your purpose?! And now you're here... to finish what he started... _his_ catastrophe, _his_ devastation, _his_ chaos! How terribly you must have been brainwashed by his lies!"

" _Kunoichi_ is here on her own terms, by her own choices!" Jack shouted back. "Your lies and beliefs have persisted for far too long! We are here to rescue the innocents you have taken!"

"Foolish Samurai," she mocked. "'Kidnapped?' The only reason the Daughters of Aku _enlighten and uplift_ this choice generation is because of you! And who in death's name is 'Kunoichi?!'" Her confusion answered itself when her watchful gaze fell upon the former member of her Sisterhood. "Oh?" taken by surprise, she brought up her long fingers, up to her veiled chin. "Is that your new name? Have your truly cast aside all you were raised and destined to be?"

"I am _not_ Aku's daughter!" Ashi shouted, pointing an arrow towards the Vice Priestess.

Her proclamation made many gasp and murmur against her in the high chamber. All except Ayala, that is.

"Pity," she coyly muttered. Leaning over the railing, "You had so much promise… so much potential… a shame to see it all wasted."

"All in life is the capacity of choice," Jack calmly lowered his rifle and taught. He had every reason to gun down everyone in the room, but little by little on this day, he felt his old ways came back to his senses. His way of the Bushido Code, the manner of conduct of the Samurai. "Your decisions have led you all here, as have ours. I will offer you one, and only one; release those you have taken from their families now… or face your destiny."

"Heh, heh, heh… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" she mockingly laughed loudly as did several others in the grand and spacious chamber with her. "You old fool, you may be handsome, cute, but your mind has clearly fallen to the curse of senility! Have you not considered that we are a _necessary force_ upon the world? Where other men are bound by their morals, everything is permitted with us! We labor in the shadows to bring Aku's light to the world. Look upon the results of what _your_ feeble work brings to Aku's vision!"

Reaching behind her, she tossed towards the Ronin and Shinobi the corpse of the one being that helped them both out in both of their journeys. The one being who aided both when they were defeated and in need. The lone, white wolf's bloodied body was carelessly thrown down from the Vice Priestess' vantage point to the horrified pair's feet. His blood stained the earth and crept up the feet of both Ronin and Shinobi.

Ashi's shock was only met with the rage that built up within her. She gritted her teeth in anger when she screamed, _**"Monster!"**_

 _Thwip!_

She fired a single arrow towards the head of her former superior, but Ayala's reflexes were too fast. She rose a single hand to pluck the arrow midair, just when the arrowhead was less than an inch from her face.

Tossing it aside, she wagged a finger disapprovingly when she taunted, "Now, now, _sweet Kunoichi_ , you know you must have better control than that," facing the former Samurai next she scorned him, uttering, "Do you see now the madness you have wrought, foolish Samurai? Aku has spawned a world of wonders, and you have spoiled it! This hound of the land could have lived peacefully were it not for you!"

As much as Jack was enraged at the white wolf's murder, he wondered in the back of his mind if she was right in a way.

"But no matter, the world and those within it shall be avenged today by our hands," turning around to leave, she ordered her Sentinels and others, "Kill them. Bring me their heads when you are finished."

Bows were drawn back. Swords raised. Snickers of anticipation echoed.

The ring of fire died down enough, revealing more Daughters of Aku being brought to the fray. There stood blocking the entrance to the staircase down was Scoutmaster Agatha and the towering brute, Attila. Ashi quivered at the sight of the hulking, muscular woman who brought so much pain to her childhood. Her grip on her longbow quivered, but she snapped out of it, drawing four arrows at once.

Jack stood back-to-back with Ashi, keeping his blaster trained on those who dared come nearer and nearer. The situation seemed grim. No way out, standing in the open, and completely surrounded. The story of his life. But it always seems bad at first, at which point Jack finds a way.

Looking straight up, he saw the oil-burning chandelier directly above them that lit up the cylindrical atrium they stood in.

"Kunoichi?" he whispered to her, keeping his sights trained on target.

"Any last words, Makoto?" Ashi sarcastically asked, readying her four-arrow volley for Attila.

"You're not going to like my idea…" he half-smiled.

"What is it?" she asked, breaking line of sight to look at her companion.

"Dodge this…" both his eyes stared up at the chandelier.

His thumb flicked the A-22's fire selector to "Full-Auto," and proceeded to fire straight up into the chandelier above them both. The Daughters of Aku stepped back at the sight of the loud burst of thin, red plasma bolts that lit up the scene. Each of Jack's shots struck the thin, metal hinge that held the ceiling décor in place.

 _Snap!_

It fell upon them all, causing Jack and Ashi to split up into opposite directions, diving past the momentarily dazed crowd.

 _Crash!_

The chandelier blew when it impacted, taking at least a dozen lives in a fiery mess of iron rebar and thick oil. Several torches were extinguished as a result, granting both Ronin and Shinobi the temporary advantage they sorely needed. Now finding themselves in the dark behind good cover and concealment, their opportunity to fight back more effectively came.

Through whatever light that remained, those that remained caught on to the ruse. The archers that stood from the crevices stories above opened fire with flaming arrows, giving their fellow Sisters time to react and retaliate. Jack and Ashi exchanged fire as the densely packed crowd dispersed and charged straight for them.

Jack sighted in his rifle, opening fire. A blinding flurry of red flashes shot out, and those unfortunate enough to not cartwheel or duck away in time dropped dead with burning holes through their heads and hearts. Though it pained Jack for every one of them he had to shoot down, he knew it be necessary. He had no other option. No longer was he fighting for his own selfish survival, as he had done before, but for the rescue of others, for everyone plagued by this cult, and most importantly, for his companion and friend, Ashi.

Though separated from her Ronin friend turned gunman, Ashi was more than capable of managing after herself. With those that closed in around her, it became clear that firing off her longbow would not be adequate. Before she could switch over to her kusarigama, she struck down those who came near, breaking porcelain and bone, with the hardened wood of her longbow. She stood thankful Alastalidohi woodwork was more than durable enough for such a daring maneuver.

All her years of close quarters fighting training and expertise kicked in on instinct, making her flow like water around those she trained and fought with since childhood. Her fears of facing her past vanished, her time to fight for the future came.

Though casualties mounted, the shadowy assassins pressed on in their assault. They knew their deaths will inspire those who survive. Death is failure, and they zealously believed that Jack and Ashi's will soon come. Attila roared making a charge at her former student while Agatha leapt onto the walls with fellow Scouts, struggling to gain a bead on Jack with their new wrist-bows.

… _Beep-Beep-Beep…_

The blaster rifle rung, signaling the user that the clip was out of gas and power. No time to reload a fresh charge. Slinging the rifle away, Ronin Jack readied a high-explosive grenade and drew his partner's katana from his back in one quick, swift motion. Before he tossed the grenade to where the Daughters of Aku were thickest, he saw Vice Priestess Ayala return to her balcony, seeing the carnage unfold. It became Jack's objective to hunt her down.

Throwing the grenade away, it blew, sending forth fire, shrapnel, and screams, filling the vast chamber to overbearing. The Vice Priestess calmly walked away, seeing as though Jack was certainly coming for her.

He jumped across the craggy rocks up the wall, making his way to the second-in-command of this nefarious church with his partner's sword in his mouth. Flaming arrows impacted dangerously close to him, with more Sentinels giving chase, joining him in his ascent. He only hoped Ashi was having a better time than he was.

\- - - … - - -

Being forced into retreat, Ashi fled down into the cavern she and the former Samurai came from, blindly firing off bolt after bolt. She needed to regain the initiative, and fast.

Passing a corner, she was nearly decapitated from a tachi that swung for her, but her reflexes kicked in, and she leaned back in the nick of time, only losing a handful of strands from her scalp. She retaliated, driving her kunai into the throat of her former teacher, killing the woman instantly.

Fortunately, this one carried additional arrows in a quiver on her back. Resupplying before running off again, Ashi readied her longbow for use.

Though separated, Jack and Ashi found themselves in for the fight of their lives.

Outgunned. Outnumbered. But not out of hope.

\- - -…- - -

Vice Priestess Ayala, despite the day going to hell, kept a calm demeanor while she marched onwards to her private chambers. Several of her fellow Sisters darted past her bearing arms. She had full faith and trust in each and every one of them and they likewise, but deep down, despite everything she was indoctrinated into believing, she knew this day would be the end for so many she grew up with, trained with, and invested her life into.

 _The weak have no place with Aku,_ she recited within her mind, but how much did she truly believe that?

"Mistress Ayala!" the Scoutmaster, Agatha, ran up to her superior, panting in deep fear and concern. "Ashi and the wretched Samurai Jack got through our lines! We have no fighters their equal, even _I_ fear I am next to fall by their hand!"

Ayala only continued marching forward, as though not even dismayed as to what her chief Scout and sister just reported. Random bursts of blaster fire coupled with explosions every now and then shook the intricate cave networks, sprinkling orange-red dust upon their gowns and masks. Faint screams and struggles made the Vice's blood run cold.

"Vice Priestess!" she hoarsely muttered out, almost to the point of begging. "You always said this would _never_ happen to us!"

"I… I didn't think it could…" she came to a full stop and confessed, still facing away from her subordinate. "But no matter, Sister." Stopping a small bunch of fellow members who were on their way, she ordered them all, "Come. Follow me. In my chambers is where we will make our stand. The Samurai will confront me there. He has to…"

"At… once, Vice Priestess," the Scoutmaster bowed fearfully.

\- - - … - - -

Ronin Jack's greatest fear this day was whether or not the spiritual manifestation of his ancestors, The Omen, would make its appearance mid-battle. The bloodshed, the carnage, the vile judgement he set upon the Daughters of Aku, all on his and Ashi's hands. He feared for his judgement for each Daughter of Aku he gunned down with cold precision.

But, the green mist never came. No horse whinnied in the halls of his mind. No angry, ghostly eyes behind layers of armor appeared. Jack wondered as to why while he advanced in his pursuit of the Vice Priestess. And so he pressed onwards, a fresh blaster clip armed and ready, and a swarm of shadows coming for him.

Wisps of small objects came at him from up front, at blinding speed. Even without checking his night vision, he knew what lay ahead. He slid onto the ground onto his back, rifle firing away, and his suspicions were made true when a handful of shuriken were tossed in his direction, one of which embedded into his chest plate.

Taking cover around a half-wall to his right, he sighed in relief when it turned out it failed to penetrate past the first layer of Kevlar. Yanking it free, something burst through the corner Jack hid behind.

The unmistakable curved profile of a changdao nearly sliced through his head, and he instinctively dropped himself prone around the corner, rifle raised.

Firing off two shots blindly, the Sentinel wielding the long knife dropped dead, her mask plopped and shattered. Jack cringed once again upon seeing this Daughter of Aku was none other than a blonde Caucasian woman, no older than her early twenties.

 _Ancestors, forgive me,_ he tried to close his eyes and pray for a moment.

The hall he carefully walked along was chaotic, but the faint sounds of struggle distant from him echoed through the caverns behind him. _At least she is still holding out,_ he hoped.

Another Priestess armed with a naginata, charged straight for him when he was mid-reload. Ducking down to avoid the sharp steel, he swung himself around to trip the woman onto her back, holding her down behind his leg and holding her down into a headlock. Handfuls more of her fellow Sisters emerged from the shadow, charging in for an assault. He promptly gunned them all down defensively with his A-22.

Standing up, the last cultist he took down finding her deceased from his strangulation to her neck. It was at this point he anticipated the Omen's arrival, but the spirit never came.

 _Shinigami, why do you not come for me?!_ He asked in prayer. _Is this some kind of test?!_

His fast-paced travel forward led him towards a wide set of wooden double-doors ahead. Checking the map that he and Ashi made of this part of the Monastery, this led to the large private chambers of the Vice Priestess, situated in the "eyes" of the carving of Aku over the main entrance.

He anticipated performing a door breach, but heard voices on the other side.

"He's getting closer!" a Sentinel cried out. "Everyone, defensive positions!"

"Kill him if you can," Ayala calmly resonated. Her fading footsteps indicated she walked away from her team, towards the large twin windows of her own room.

 _Why is she so calm?_ He rose a brow as he pressed his ear against the door. _Has she been expecting me?_

Ayala's behavior was quite unusual, even for the normal rank-and-file Daughters of Aku. Where the others, according to Ashi, were trained to care less for those in danger, the Vice Priestess seemed to have a care for her Sisters-in-arms. She sheltered those she could within her own room for a last stand, of all places.

But the task at hand remained.

If Jack lets her live, this cult of Aku will press onwards, and more innocents shall fall victim to them. Placing his last high-explosive charge onto the door, he set the timer, then moving away to a safe distance.

\- - - … - - -

"He's getting closer!" a Sentinel cried out. "Everyone, defensive positions!"

"Kill him if you can," Ayala calmly resonated. She walked away, towards her window to the outside world. The fog had long since cleared, revealing the bright day, as it shined through, filling her room with the light and life it was devoid with. She knew this day could be her last seeing this, and she, upon ensuring none of her fellow Sisters were watching, undressed her face of the mask of her life calling, relishing in the warm light the sun had to offer.

 _Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep…_

The all-too-recognizable faint noise coming from behind her bulky, wooden door rung in her sensitive ears. She knew what it was. Sliding her mask back on, and leaving the Staff of High Priestess on her bed, she held her position, ready for what may.

\- - -…- - -

" _ **R-A-A-A-U-G-H-!-!-!"**_

Ashi dodged Attila's powerful blows, the hulking brute of a woman pounded away at wherever the former Shinobi attempted to hide. As fast as the banished one was, the ten-foot tall muscled savage rampaged through the tight cave Ashi ran from.

Switching to her longbow, the former Daughter of Aku pulled back four bolts at once, aiming straight for Attila's head. Taking a mighty leap backwards, she released he volley, but the monster in black had other ideas. Shielding her porcelain veiled face with her forearm, the brute sustained Ashi's last-ditch attack. The piercing bolts mattered not to her, for her mad dash towards the traitor still persisted.

 _This isn't going well,_ she figured too late.

Back-handing Ashi with the same shot up forearm, Attila sent her flying to a dead end in the cave. More cultists arrived on scene, blocking off the sole opening of the cavern when the savage of Aku entered. She cracked her knuckles at her, then plucked away the arrows in her own arm, tossing them aside as if they meant nothing to her.

Ashi arose, gripping her sides, bruised and bloodied from impact. Her breath labored, and she feared for her life. Completely surrounded by those that had trained her, fought her, and taught her, it would have been the easier choice for a weaker individual to give up and die at such impossible odds.

But Ashi was not weak. She arose, wiping away her blood that dripped from her mouth. Stowing her longbow to her back, she reached into the small, beige satchel, and yanked free her new kusarigama. Swinging around the kama and sawblade ends over her sides, she presented herself a worthy threat to her childhood bullies.

 _This is for you, Sisters! For everything we went through!_

With her faint smile stretching across her face, the strongest of the Daughters of Aku fought to their last breath.

\- - -…- - -

 _Ka-Boom!_

The charge detonated in a flash of flame, splinters and smoke, engulfing those foolhardy enough to stand too close to the door. The Ronin only hoped their ends were quick. Keeping his distance from the doorway, he rolled onto the ground out of the way of the flurry of arrows and wrist-bow bolts that flung out in panic fire. The smoke from the blast clouded their view, giving the Ronin the opportunity to use his enhanced sights on his rifle.

 _Pow-Pow, Pow-Pow, Pow-Pow!_

Jack's firearm training from the Scotsman kicking in, he shot at every red splotch that came into view on his thermals, wincing and shuddering every time another human being fell by his hands. Soon enough, only one contact was left in the spacious room. He knew who it was. Inhaling deeply, he reloaded and dared to enter.

The private chambers of the Vice Priestess were unlike any other in the caverns and passages of the Monastery. The interior resembled a rotunda, the ceiling stretching high into a dome as blood-red as the rest of the caves were. Seven thick pillars held up the structure. Beyond those hung an assortment of weaponry, ranging from Feudal Japanese to Medieval European cultures. There sitting in the center of the circular room was an enormous round dinner table, complete seats for seven with a strange, golden goblet as its centerpiece. The Vice Priestess stood opposite of where Jack entered, next to her feather mattress situated between the large, twin round windows.

Marring what used to be one of the lovelier rooms in the Monastery was the chaos Jack dragged in with him. At least a dozen or more Daughters of Aku lay dead from the explosion or from blaster fire. A few others lay bleeding out, wounded from their injuries. In the back of his mind he entertained executing them right there, but that is not the Samurai way. It mattered not though, for they succumbed and stopped breathing.

The last one to go was Scoutmaster Agatha, whose body was flung onto the dinner table from the blast. She lay on her back, crippled from multiple burn injuries, gasping for air. Large splinters of wood pierced through her heart and lungs. She struggled to try to sit up and fight Jack on instinct, but her efforts only brought more suffering.

Uncaring the former Samurai trained his blaster rifle to her head, Vice Priestess Ayala calmly walked down attend to her fallen comrade. Pulling in her body to her side of the edge, she sat next to her fallen, removing the mask of the head Scout as she did so.

"Scoutmaster Agatha," she began, lovingly placing her hand on the side of the Scout's head. "I accept your death, your failure, and your sorrows unto myself…"

Jack moved up, keeping to the other side of the table opposite of where the last two Daughters of Aku lay, ready in case Ayala tried anything. But all she did was roll up her left sleeve, revealing her wrist-bow.

"… may you rest in peace…" she pointed it at Agatha's head, and she in turn closed her eyes for the last time.

 _Twack!_

Firing off her miniature crossbow once, the bolt lodged itself into Agatha's throat. After a brief moment of gagging, she finally passed.

Scoutmaster Agatha is dead.

Standing up to face Ronin Jack, she braced herself for the showdown of a lifetime.

"Samurai… Here to finish what you started?"

His silence was his only answer.

"We both know… I won't make this easy on you."

Jack knew this was the time to engage, but he needed answers. "What does your abomination for a cult gain from using young girls as weapons?!" he angrily demanded.

"Are you in any position to judge us?" she kept her tone cool, clasping her hands behind her back. "Aku's new world order was at peace before you dropped from the sky like a fallen angel cast from heaven."

When she continued to talk, she circled around the table in a clockwise motion. Jack remained opposite from her, keeping with her pace.

"How does it feel, I ask, to know all this violence, all this suffering, is because of _you_?"

He answered not, scowling at the preposterous implication of her claims.

"Here's a little story for you; my little sister and I were born into a small village," she faced away from him, looking down upon the bloodied ground she took each step onto. "She was still a child when we were raided by soldiers. Foreign soldiers. Soldiers who wore the banner of your wretched kind upon their shoulders and tore _my family_ to shreds!"

"No," he shook his head, refusing to believe the Zintaris Resistance Movement would do such an atrocity. "That's impossible!"

"'No?!' What do you mean, 'no?!" taking personal offense, she drew from a pouch from her belt the sole existing shred of evidence, her keepsake from the most traumatic event of her childhood. "Look upon this remnant from the past and tell me you do not believe!"

A small, dirtied, red rag was yanked from its place and thrown at the former Samurai. He caught it with his free hand, keeping his weapon on grip. Turning it over revealed the mortifying truth:

The unmistakable crossed diamond mark of his people was there, placed onto a white patch.

Slamming her fists down onto her side of the table, she snapped Jack's attention back to her. Grateful her mask concealed the tears that flowed down her face, she screamed in a pained rage, " **Do you believe?!** I am not a liar like you!"

In his shock, he dropped the armband remnant and it drifted in the air as autumn leaves do, before finally resting at the base of the golden goblet. He lowered his rifle at last, listening on to Ayala's sad tale.

"I was already torn from my elders and enlightened to the truth when the incident occurred. It all started when, as you know, all villages became required by law to erect a towering effigy of our Lord Master, Aku," she began her circular walk around the table again, as did Jack. "The Resistance thought nothing of it at first… until the Shogun of Sorrows himself ordered a Beetle Drone factory be erected and our valuable resources to be reallocated towards its construction."

The former Samurai could almost tell where this story was going.

"Where they feared at first, the people, my former people, rejoiced when it brought industry and economy to our impoverished homes. Lives were bettered by the income and trade it brought to our shores," she stopped in her tracks, as did he, when she lowered her head and sorrowed, "But… everything changed when the missiles came," breaking her focus to stare out at the clouds outside, she reminisced, "Even now, after all these years, I can still remember the white streaks across the blue sky. Your Scotsman, in his rage, after losing his fat wife and losing his ability to walk to a swarm of Drones that attacked, he traced them back to us… and he attacked."

 _Oh no,_ Jack's eyes widened.

"The strategy was simple, elegant, but brutal," facing the Ronin, she said, "I was out one day, on my own, scouting the terrain. I honestly displaced myself from my duties feeling homesick. I'm certain you know what that feels like, don't you?"

Jack reminisced briefly of his brief travels to his homeland in Kyoto at the mention of this.

"But when I came, I witnessed emerging from the horizon, dozens of long-range cruise missiles striking our factory… and our homes that were settled right next to it…" Ayala couldn't contain herself any longer. She struggled to mutter while she cried, "I saw that my father was a foreman in that factory… and my mother his assistant… Just when we thought the fires had passed, _they_ came… I will always remember the sight of… _him_ … pushed in his wheelchair, raising his sword against the survivors, screaming revenge when he ordered his clockwork tanks and alien beasts down upon us."

It was at this point Jack knew she was telling the truth. He remembered Aku's broadcast in Tokyo of the same soldiers. As much as he wanted to comfort her, there still stood the fact she is his enemy.

"We were a peaceful village," she whimpered. "We had no weapons, no standing militia. All the survivors had left was a few warehouses where Beetle Drones were kept. They had no choice… but to… turn them on…" the tears that followed were seen briefly slipping through the chin of her pink veil. "That made my people all nothing more than targets to the damned Resistance! That day was a moment of clarity for me. My purpose was set crystal clear. I salvaged that armband from one of the few of their number to fall. My sister was only one to… survive… and we fled into the woods, where High Priestess Azumi found us, took us in, gave us both a second chance, and more importantly…" she faced the Ronin in anger and pointed straight at him. "… gave us an opportunity to strike at _**you**_!"

Jack stepped back in horror, and she coldly approached the side of the table where the slain Scoutmaster Agatha lay, placing her hands onto her lifeless eyes gently.

"Oh, my sweet Maggie," she cooed. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

 _Her… sister…_ Jack realized in wide-eyed shock.

Facing the Ronin down once more, she reached behind her, grabbing the sole prototype of the folding sword. Flicking it open, she held it out on front of her and said her last words before they fought. "'Unto nothing I came into this world,'" she recited the scripture. "'And unto nothing… I shall return…'"

"No," Jack refused to fight. Slinging away his A-22, he arose his hands, attempting to reason with her for the final time. "Stand down… and the killing can stop."

"The bloodshed will end with yours spilt on our Altar!" She jumped onto the table before leaping higher into the air, blade raised at the former Samurai warrior.

"So be it," he simply replied. Drawing the katana of Ashi's deceased sister, Jack braced himself.

\- - -…- - -

Attila and Ashi were engaged in a deadly game of tug of war.

The former Shinobi made the first move. Altering her strategy from when she faced off Jack on the log in the frozen timberland where her sisters died, she lashed out the sawblade from her kusarigama, with the hulking Attila letting it wrap around her wrist, as the former had expected.

Wall running along the wide open cave she was trapped in, she leaped back and forth, wall to wall, dodging the brute's attempts to smash her skull in. Ashi struck the monstrous woman with her kama each time she leaped, as she had to Jack when they fell into the mouth of the Garganolith.

Little did Attila realize this maneuver was a deception in itself.

Soon, the ten-foot-tall Daughter of Aku realized she was completely surrounded in black chains, to the added surprise and awe of those Priestesses and Sentinels that took positions at the cavern's opening. Landing on her feet, Ashi tugged with all her might and the beast of a woman roared and fell upon her face, entangled in a network of black chain links.

"Aku's fire still stirs inside her!" a Priestess marveled.

"But she remains a traitor!" the Sentinel sneered.

As much as Attila struggled, cursed, and fought, the deed was done. Her whole body, from limb to leg, was enveloped in Ashi's little trap. Ashi finished her off by driving the scythe of her kama down into the skull of the bound monster before her, spreading blood all over the once pristine floor.

Attila is dead.

Reeling back in shock from witnessing their strongest fighter had fallen, many murmured and stepped back. Some in the crowd anticipated falling back to a more defendable position, others wished to stay the front line and hold it down.

"No," said Ashi, wiping away the blood of her latest kill off her face. "There is no escape."

Seeing there be no way to retrieve her kusarigama in time, she drew her longbow, drawing back all the arrows she had left at once. She dared to make her stand against those that did her blood sisters and her own self so much harm, so much pain, and so much suffering.

One way or another, this ends here.

\- - - … - - -

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The swordfight between masters of the art commenced. While it has been a very long time Jack wielded and made effective usage of a katana, his decades of training and experience matched hers. Her rage filled her motions, to the point of overcoming her instincts. Though her anger was hidden behind her mask, but her screams of hate and struggle made it all clear to him.

When their blades crossed, and Ayala made note of the names carved in white cursive lettering along the hilt of the katana.

"Aki, Arya, Alana… So I see you made a trophy list," the Vice Priestess guessed. "Have you no shame in shedding the blood of others?!"

"Kunoichi made those herself!" Jack corrected. "She wanted to honor her sisters! The sisters _you_ turned into -"

 _Whap!_

In the midst of his rebuttal, she turned the tide on him. Quickly releasing one hand from her sword, she punched him right in the chin in a clean uppercut. His head thrashed back, dazed from the blow. She charged, driving her blade downwards for a final stab, but he reacted on time.

The Ronin swatted away her blade with his, proceeding to kick her in the abdomen, sending her away from him, giving the veteran the breathing room and time he needed. Her folding blade flung away from her grip, but she had another nasty surprise up her sleeve.

 _Twack!_

She hastily fired off another crossbow bolt aimed straight for the former Samurai's face while her other hand resorted to the mysterious short sword on her waist. Jack rose his katana up to his face, splitting the short bolt down the middle, sending each half flying away from the sides of his face.

Drawing the sword from its sheath, Jack's suspicions from earlier came back. _First the purple fringe, now this. Whose… sword… was that again?_

She charged forward, reengaging the Ronin once again. As much as he fought to focus on whether to strike or block each move she made, his memories swam as to what that weapon was and who owned it. His distraction got the better of him, and the Vice Priestess managed to knock the katana of Arya out of Jack's grip. He snapped out of his daze in an instant, drawing the tantō he nearly committed seppuku with.

Her next move confirmed his fears and suspicions.

Activating the sword's mechanism, she brought it down onto her foe, twin blades split into the style of a tuning fork. Jack instinctively rose his ritual dagger level above his head, but then his reason kicked back in.

Eyes widened in shock as one more thought darted across his mind. _Wait, that's…_

 _Clang!_

She punched him in the face again, before cartwheeling backwards to the other side of the wide dinner table, and an all-too-familiar, high-pitched ringing resounded in Jack's ears and memories.

Brandishing the blade on front of her, she mocked him, uttering, "Ha, ha, ha! What was that phrase Scaramouche used? 'Dig that beautiful sound, babe?'"

"What the…" his tantō shook and vibrated violently. "Aah! No!"

He tried to throw it away, but the sonic pulse detonated, destroying Jack's blade, sending him flying back to the entrance from whence he came, landing upon the corpses of those he slain. Looking down at his body, he was glad most of the shrapnel went into his vest, but had to painfully pluck out a few shards that embedded into his exposed forearms and one chunk from his cheek that nearly went into his eye.

Hopping upon her table in pride, she took time to admire the twin-bladed tuning fork of Aku's former top assassin. Her joy finished with her saying, "Black magic from Aku… there is no greater power on this Earth! It is by the same means we spawned his Seven Daughters to do his bidding!"

Arising from the bodies, Jack rose his blaster rifle and shouted, "No! You can't have children with Aku!"

He opened fire in a rapid stream of red hot blasts of energy, mindlessly sweeping from side to side. He knows very well of this particular sword's destructive power and fought harder to stray away from it. When the time came he needed to reload again, the Vice Priestess had disappeared from sight. Her private chambers ahead of him was now dotted with miss after miss, the windows shattered, cold air rushing in.

"Oh, poor Samurai," her sultry, sarcastic voice echoed through the chamber. Jack frantically searched, but found not the source. "Even after all I've told you, you still have the nerve to reject the reality. Your _'Kunoichi'_ as you so call her _is_ Aku's Daughter. Think about it."

"I know men who know otherwise," he echoed back, remembering Extor's case against Ashi. "It is scientifically impossible to bear children with his essence."

Her giddy laugh that followed only made him shudder. No matter how many times he checked his corners and turned around, he couldn't find her. "Ha, ha, ha! Oh, you truly are a fool! The path to the Daughters of Aku is a way of life some consider to be… _unnatural_ …"

 _Clang!_

Ayala struck something in the room, forcing Jack's anxiety to skyrocket. Flipping on his thermal sight, he still found her not. The ringing intensified until…

 _Whoosh!_

A rock was thrown into the air, from behind the former Samurai. It tapped his back once before detonating, sending him face-first into one of the seven pillars in the room. He wiped away his face, having received a nosebleed from the impact. His vision fell into a daze, then he heard another clang and ring.

Ducking out of the way this time, he found that a shuriken from one of the fallen Daughters of Aku had been used this time. He briefly saw it spin and fly towards him, and he instinctively dodged out of the way this time.

 _Boom!_

It detonated where it embedded itself on the ground where Jack once stood, leaving a sizable crater. His situation growing desperate, he only hoped Ashi was having a better time than he was.

She wasn't.

\- - -…- - -

The Priestesses, Sentinels, and Scouts fell by the dozen by Ashi, but the Priestesses that commanded the, still ordered the survivors to "never relent, always attack." When her longbow inevitably ran out of arrows to use, she returned it to her back and drew her last kunai. When its blade ran dull, she tossed it into the heart of a former teacher, and used her bare hands with whatever weapons she could salvage from those she murdered in combat.

Her victory over her past seemed near, for she looked to helping Jack in the future.

But, she was wrong.

The Daughters of Aku all fled down the twisting and turning caverns, extinguishing the torches that lit up the halls as they went. Ashi paused each time she advanced, giving her eyes the time they needed to adjust, and checking for opportunities her foes may have placed for potential ambushes.

Her journey was cut short when she entered the same chamber where she and her sisters trained in the dark in their adolescence, running through caves and sharp rocks while being shot at from above with flaming arrows. It was here she killed for the first time.

But the past mattered no more. She was done letting it control her.

When she stepped inside in the dark, an unfamiliar noise rung in her ears.

… _Sploosh…_

 _What the…_ the former Shinobi looked down in puzzlement. _Since when did they have time to add a moat?_

Kneeling down to inspect the substance, she recognized the smell. Dipping her fingers in it, the substance was oily and greasy to the touch.

 _Wait. This is –_

Her thoughts were cut off by a lit candle that was thrown at her feet. Jumping on instinct, the candle burned the oil the ground was covered in while Ashi was glad she was not set ablaze. The fire spread far and wide all across the floor. She crept up the walls, searching for better cover. When she grabbed a rock stable enough to grapple onto, an arrow pierced through her hand, forcing her to lose balance and fall.

Seeing the fire below, Ashi took cover behind a towering series of stalagmites, holding on for dear life. Yanking free the arrow caught in her hand, she sought to use it against the archer, only to look up and find many of them perched together where they shot at her last time. They had superior firing positions, and she was forced back into retreat behind her rocks with the flaming pool creeping closer and closer.

Outnumbered. Outgunned. Out of her mind.

The situation was grim and she needed support fast, or she will fall to those who had once sworn to teach her.

\- - - … - - -

Ronin Jack found himself repeatedly battered with each sonic pulse he was hit with. Whether the source be coming from thrown debris or discarded weapons, Vice Priestess Ayala made full usage of her environment.

When he weakly tried to raise his rifle one more time, an explosion hit him from behind. The detonation sent him and his weapon flying as the blaster clattered away. He landed afar off, next to the vast weapons storage. Before he could grab his hands on a broadsword that hung, an all-too-familiar sight reflected off the blade's shine. Turning around in a hurry, he was too wounded and dazed to properly react. Ayala slashed his vest thrice with the tuning sword active, before she disappeared again into the shadows.

"No! No!" he desperately yanked away at his vest's straps, but his fingers were too bloody to grip them free.

Finally pulling over the soon-to-be ruined body armor over his head, he threw it away and ran, but not before getting caught in its blast. The sonic pulse, coupled with the remaining blaster clips and flashbang grenades, produced an explosion that whited out his vision, left his ears ringing, and flung him to the middle of the rotunda, just next to the round, wooden table.

Confident the former Samurai has been defeated, the Vice Priestess emerged from the darkness and approached him carefully. He groaned, for the white splotches in his vision prevented him from witnessing anything beyond arm's reach. But soon enough, he flipped himself over so he lay on his belly, trying to crawl away.

Seeing the foldable sword of the Vice Priestess, he proceeded to make his way towards it, but she made it there first. The blade lies just a few feet more way, as it lay perfectly right in between them. Her sick sense of humor kicking in, she kicked the blade over so that it was more in reach of Jack. Not wasting this opportunity, he dove forward for it, smiling in relief when his hand gripped the handle as tight as he could.

But it was all a ploy.

She stomped her foot down on his hand before he could even entertain raising it. Kneeling down, she audibly giggled at his feeble struggles before she too grabbed the hilt, shoving his hand out of the way. He looked up into the blackened slits of her mask her eyes bore through, and could almost swear she was smiling behind those painted red lips.

With one quick move, she yanked her blade free from under his hand, cutting Jack's palm in the process. He winced and shouted in agony, looking up to see his end was near.

"Perhaps… I was unclear of Aku's power…" she began to monologue to Jack. "'Long ago in a distant land, _Aku_ , the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, _came to us_ when we summoned him here and he in turn, imparted of his essence to his followers,'" she recited the tall tale. "Don't believe me yet? Ha! Oh, of course you don't. Men like you fall for the old adage of 'seeing is believing.'"

He lay upon the floor, struggling as it is to even sit up. Just when her taunts were getting through in his mind, it was at this moment his depressive side made itself manifest. Standing next to the Vice Priestess was his own ghostly blue former self.

" _I warned you, didn't I?!"_ he scolded. _"I can't believe you thought coming here was a good idea after_ _ **losing your sword**_ _!"_

"You vile scum!" she insulted him, admiring the blood on her blade. "You can _never_ truly destroy the Daughters of Aku!"

" _I offered you a chance to end this honorably!"_ it slapped its hands on its face disapprovingly. _"Now the Shinigami will be here to collect on your failure!"_

"You are the poison, killing the land!" marching past him, she pulled over the golden goblet centerpiece from her table, tracing her fingers upon its rim. "I wonder how your _girlfriend_ is doing…"

Muttering an odd, ritualistic chant while her index and middle finger rubbed the rim in the cup, black fire sprung free and formed. The shape changed into a large black mirror, focusing in on Jack.

" _Look at you,"_ the iteration forced Jack's vision up. He saw himself as who he really was; dishonored, displaced, defeated.

Then the image changed to Ashi hunkering down at quickly depleting cover. She fired back whatever bolts she could salvage, but to no avail. The hailstorm of wrist-bow bolts and flaming arrows chipped at her cover piece-by-piece. She cried for Jack to help, but those pleas were unheard.

"The irony is that she accomplished her mission," Vice Priestess Ayala pointed out, standing off to the side. "You were practically delivered to our doorsteps, and your final judgement has come. For the longest time in history, we knew that no force or man could beat you, Samurai, not even us on our own. Our plan was founded upon combining the best of all those who fought you before. The intelligence of the Shinobi, the cunning of the bounty hunters, the variety in firepower of the Ultras, the strengths of all, the weaknesses of none. Our work is a vision of the future!"

" _This is why we never stayed long with women!"_

"You know, I meant it when I said you were cute and handsome," she flirted. "A shame no woman will enjoy you now…" Wiping the last trace of his blood from her blade, she chanted, "Blood flows, life goes. You lived in these bones for long enough, Samurai Jack!"

" _And now, our dishonor upon the Iwamatsu line is complete…"_

Raising her folding blade for the finale, she finished, saying, "Close your eyes Samurai. Give of your life! Give in to me, now!"

With all prospect of hope lost, Jack slouched over, accepting the full weight of his failure as a Samurai. Ashi is soon to be dead, and he with her. His people long gone and hers bound to plague this corrupted land for the foreseeable future. His memories flashed all at once before him, of his childhood in Kyoto, being thrown into the future, the allies and foes he's faced, and that of his dishonor. The last thought that crossed him was of his beloved companion, Ashi.

 _Kunoichi,_ he recited her given name. _What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

" _You are a Samurai to me,"_ her comely and lovely voice rung once more in his thoughts while Ayala was absorbed into her supposed victory.

He remembered all that she had accused him of, and all that she tried to instill into him. But one word above all the rest stood prime. One word he turned his back on, that she tried to return back into his soul.

Hope. Hope for a better future. Hope that he gave her that saved her life. Hope that she sought ever since to give back into him.

 _No,_ Jack refused his fate. _No more._

Looking up at the aide of Aku, he saw Scaramouche's tuning blade tucked away in its sheath on her waist. Her arms still stretched high in the air, gripping the bloodied sword while she chanted rote prayers and insults to his name. He only had one chance.

 _This better be worth it,_ Jack hoped.

She thrust the blade down, but despite his wounds, he mustered the strength to be faster. Adrenaline in its purest form kicked in, making it appear as though time ground slowly to a near halt. He sweat in anticipation, putting forth full effort into his eleventh-hour plan.

Hand gripped hilt. Sword crashed down.

In a lightning fast display, and soon enough to Ayala's surprise, he yanked free the tuning blade, springing open the twin-bladed mechanism. Thrusting it upwards, her sword clung between each blade, the ringing now at its inception. The transmission from the goblet cut off as their struggle knocked it off the table.

"What?!" she mouthed out loud before being pummeled.

With the sole hand that held Ayala's sword in place, he balled his other hand into a fist and counterattacked. She sustained several punches to her abdomen and face. Her attempts to block and counter were too slow. Her blade clanked several more times between his.

Just at the last second, he jumped, kicking her away, the sheath of Scaramouche's sword knocked off her waist. He tumbled onto the ground, taking refuge behind the table.

"No, no, no!" she tried to throw her blade away, but it only got in the air for a few feet away.

Not far enough.

 _Ka-Boom!_

Vice Priestess Ayala lay defeated.

Ronin Jack collected himself after the blast, salvaging his A-22 Blaster Rifle. The scope's lenses were cracked, and the receiver badly scratched and chipped, but the rifle was still operational. He had the twin-bladed tuning sword of Scaramouche remained collapsed and stowed away in its scabbard onto his back.

Before Jack could leave the aide's chambers to assist Ashi, he heard faint moaning from the aftermath of the blast. The dust settled and the smoke cleared, and there lay Ayala herself, badly wounded, her body surrounded by its own blood. She struggled forward, the deep cracks in her porcelain veil evident. Her gown torn, revealing the blackened from baptism, yet profusely bleeding flesh. Her will remained strong, for she flipped herself over onto her belly and proceeded to crawl towards the sword of Arya that lay a short distance away.

The former Samurai, Jack, shouldered his rifle, maintaining trigger discipline, but keeping the muzzle aimed at her. He circled around the table, maintaining a clear sight picture in view. The heads-up-display in the rifle's scope, while it flickered from damage, read her vitals were low, attaining no higher than twenty-eight beats per minute.

She left quite the trail of own blood as she crawled forward towards the sword of the Daughter of Aku she personally trained, and soon enough, her hand gripped the handle with all the strength she had left in herself. She rose the katana, planting the tip down to the ground, and attempted to stand up, using the sword as if it were a crutch.

 _She doesn't give up easily, I'll give her that much credit,_ the Ronin rose his eyebrows and marveled. He lowered his rifle, not seeing her as a threat anymore.

She tried to stagger forward and she stepped into the light of the towering window of Aku's eyes. Her injuries became more visible as Jack felt pangs of both guilt and sympathy for the woman he defeated. Her leg bleeding from a severe shrapnel wound, she collapsed onto her face, the mask and headdress falling off in pieces.

More of her blood smeared across her face and her shoulder length curly dark hair was a mess. She had suffered a black eye and it was swollen badly. Crow's feet and a few wrinkles betrayed her youthful complexion. The sword tumbled away to Jack's feet. He promptly kept his grip on the rifle while his free hand returned Ashi's katana to its sheath on his waist.

Seeing that she will not win, Ayala backed up towards the pillar in her room, slumping herself against it. Catching her breath and keeping pressure on a large gash on her abdomen, she rolled up her sleeve, revealing her wrist-bow. Aiming it at Jack, she attempted to fire it off.

… _Click..._

The weapon malfunctioned, pieces of her own sword jamming the gearbox trolley. The pair both heard the faint screams of more Priestesses and Sentinels through the caverns' walls. She knew the Daughters of Aku were finished. She knew she was going to die by the former Samurai's hand. A single tear cascaded down her cheek and along the scar Jack gave her years ago.

"I… ahh," she attempted to speak, but a painful coughing fit forced more blood out of her mouth. "I have… one more surprise… ugh… for… you…"

He approached, bringing his A-22 down to a low ready stance.

Looking into Jack's eyes, she pleaded, "I… ask… for my life…"

Eyes widening in surprise, he crouched down on one knee, listening with full intent.

"When I finally received the chance to face you," she uttered, clutching her torn belly with moth arms. "I believed I would… oww… have my chance… to finally prove myself… within this Monastery you have now brought down…"

She chuckled, to Jack's disturbance, as she continued.

"Oh, all the years I've trained and waited for the right time to step forward from an alley or forest, to drive my sword between your ribs, as I was sent to do to so many, ha, ha, ha!" but, she mellowed out, her mind returning to the present. "But what have I really accomplished… in those years? More than you have… or much less?"

He could not answer for sure.

"I remember spending day after day… ah… kneeling at the Altar of Aku, hearing what I thought to be his… whispers, believing I was going to change things… Felt good, made me believe I was so powerful…"

Jack would have sympathized with her were it not for the evil she has wrought upon the world.

Bringing herself forward with a heaving groan, she sat and lay on her knees, concluding her lamentation. "Now I want nothing more than to leave this Sisterhood… and… and fade from the memory of the world… I've had enough killing."

The Ronin straightway stood back up, unsure if she even will make do on her so-called promise. His fingers tightened around his weapon and toyed with the firing controls.

But to prove the intentions of her heart, the dishonored Vice Priestess yanked away the crossbow mounted on her forearm, tossing the weapon away. She outstretched her arms to her sides, resting her hands against the back of her head, surrendering her life to the Ronin.

"So… my life is in your hands…" taking in one last deep breath, the Daughter of Aku muttered at last, "Make your choice… Kill me, or let me live… if it even matters to you…"

Jack, in his frustration and anger, instinctively rose his blaster, pointing the muzzle between her eyes. He knew this woman deserved to die for all she has wrought upon the world. Kidnapping children, murdering innocents, and the horrors she and those like her wrought upon young women like Ashi was unforgivable in his eyes. He pulled the trigger about halfway, and she saw down the barrel the red sparks of the combustion chamber igniting.

"Death it is," she said, consigning herself to her fate. "I... will not... resist..."

However, time slowed. A familiar hum rung in Jack's ears softly. When the Vice Priestess closed her eyes, a single tear fell down her cheek. When it dropped from her chin, it stopped midair. Time was ground to a complete halt. He releases his finger from the trigger.

 _"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?!"_ Mad Jack appeared behind him and hollered into his ear. _"You know this… bitch… deserves it! Open fire! Empty your clip into her face!"_

The temptation was there, certainly. He had more than enough reason to. His trigger finger returned to its prior position.

" _She killed the wolf! She tortured and turned Kunoichi and_ _ **so many others**_ _to be weapons for Aku!"_

His thumb returned to the rifle, flicking the fire selector to "Full-Auto."

" _Do it! You have planned for this moment!"_

Many upon the face of the Earth and beyond would have most likely saw the move as justified. But, Jack was better than that. He is not a murderer. This is not the Samurai way.

"No," he refused, his steely gaze filling with remorse. "No more."

 _ **"R-a-a-g-g-h-!"**_ he roared before reluctantly fading away. _**"You are a FOOL!"**_

The teardrop fell upon cold, bloodied stone, the Vice Priestess crying more intensely in pained fits. She lowered her head, closing her eyes, seeing that all she worked for was finished before it had a chance to blossom. Seeing her life as a waste, she accepted her death by the one man she was raised to hate.

He had a different choice.

… _Click..._

To her surprise, she heard him switch something on his weapon. She looked up, and saw that he flipped the fire selector on the rifle to "Safe." He slung it over his back, and offered her his hand. She couldn't believe it. She was hesitant to accept, tilting her head to the side inquisitively.

He nodded once in response.

She rose her hand, accepting his into her own, their grip tightened as a silent trust developed between them. No longer did she see him as who she was brought up to believe he was for decades. All her teachings, all her training, melted away in an instant. One last tear, this one of joy, left Ayala's eyes.

"And you choose… _mercy_ …" bringing up her other hand to caress her chin, she smiled in admiration. "… Extraordinary…"

"Because _this_ is the Samurai way," he taught, hoisting her up onto her feet. "Because this is the true way, of who I really am."

She leaned forward to embrace him right on the spot, but her physical pain retuned the moment she took a single step forward. She collapsed into his arms with a grunt, and she felt her blood run down his shirt and khakis. The light in her eyes was fading, and he looked on in horror.

"You… you are a _good_ _man_ after all," she weakly smiled, placing her hand to graze his cheek, as the strength left in her limbs weakened.

"No," he gasped. Laying her down onto her back, he fortunately remembered the first aid kits stuffed away in his lower back pouch. "Stay with me, hold on!"

"Do… what you… can…" she closed her eyes and breathed steadily. As much as she wanted to live, she lay ready for the reality of her fate.

Opening up the small yellow pack, he sighed in gratitude it had everything he needed, from stitches to morphine to gauze, even a few packs of medical gelatin, a recent innovation in wound sealants. Shaking aside from his mind he was doing an operation on a woman for the second time in two weeks, he got down to work. He saw her as he saw Ashi; an innocent plagued by the faults of others and of Aku's evil influence.

"Why did you _really_ spare me?" she turned to ask, wincing at his hands upon her wounds. "Your actions… are unlike any I've seen before."

"I do not harm innocents, I save them," he confessed, trying to avoid the irony in his actions of today… and of the one time in a half-remembered past where he did worse. With the most severe of her injuries bandaged up, he administered anesthetic needles to her neck.

"All my years of hunting those who swore allegiance to you… all my years training girls to follow my example… it all seems like a… waste… now. How can you be sure it's not too late for me?"

"Only you can decide that," remembering the teachings of his father, he recited, "The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are. You cannot hide from yourself."

"Ha," she coughed out a laugh. "Is that what converted your girlfriend to you?"

"Umm… among other things…" he rolled his eyes, holding the woman's head closely.

"I think you owe me a story…" she hinted with a sly wink.

But upon hearing the struggles of Ashi and the surviving Daughters of Aku echo from the deep caverns, Jack the rogue Samurai replied, "Later. I need to stop this once and for all!"

"No, _we_ do," Vice Priestess Ayala gripped his arm when he attempted to stand. "They are trained to live and die by my command. I can stop this."

"What?" he doubted how her plan could possibly work. "What makes you think you can convince them?"

"They _have_ to listen," she responded with pride and shame. "I need to try…"

"Come, let me help you up…"

\- - -…- - -

Ashi made her last stand in a blaze of glory.

Surrounded by a rapid stream of arrows and bolts, death came closer with each strike that drew near. Alone, cut off, and for all she cared abandoned by the former Samurai, she found it fitting her end shall come in the same place where she was born to be indoctrinated.

Though out of luck, she still held fast to her hope that she will survive. Even though she had just sustained a wound from an arrow that shot straight into her shoulder, she braved enough strength to yank it out with a sickening squelch. Grabbing onto a handful more of arrows that impacted nearby, she locked them all in place into her bow's drawstring.

Yanking them back, she leaned her back onto her stalagmite cover, breathing in and out hard. If today is her time, she will end it on her terms, to her very last fighting breath.

Just when she thought she could rise and fire, an old, yet familiar voice rung throughout the chamber.

"Cease and desist all aggression!"

The hailstorm stopped, and Ashi saw this as her opportunity to return fire. Raising out of cover, she blindly fired off, uncaring her firing arm was severely hindered from her latest injury. Her volley barely missed the remaining Daughters of Aku, forcing them to exchange fire again.

"I said, cease fire, now!" Vice Priestess Ayala painfully ordered, and they all obeyed. Murmurs of discontent whispered amongst one another as to what was going on.

Ashi peeked from between her rocks and her answer came into view. Ronin Jack emerged from the balcony her mother used to judge her sisters and herself from, and he wasn't alone. The wounded and injured second-in-command was with him, being carried in his arms, by his side.

While she limped forward, Jack used his free arm to keep pressure on her wounds. Everyone in the training chamber found the move suspicious and fascinating all at once. The one fact that stood above all else is how all could see their chief unmasked. Her face still bore the same seriousness she had, but her wounds were present for all to see.

"Stand down," she hoped the others would comply. "It's… over…"

While their masks hid their shock and awe, this order stood as much a surprise as to the fact that the warrior they were indoctrinated to hate was _helping_ her.

"Have you gone mad?!" A Priestess dropped her nodachi, approaching the Ronin and her cultist superior. "What of your teachings? _You_ are the one who always taught us to 'never relent,' to 'always attack!'"

Stepping free of Jack's grip, Ayala fearlessly stood face-to-face to her subordinate. Crossing her arms, she rebuked, "Say of these things of your own _free will_ … or because I and others _forced_ you to believe?"

The Priestess could not answer. Another approached from behind, unable to accept the reality of the situation. They argued, and soon others arrived to freely voice their contention, reasoning that "the Samurai and the traitor have spilled too much blood today," to which she confided how he saved her life. It is far more difficult to extinguish that which burns like wildfire in their souls.

Ashi climbed up to Jack's position, and he helped her up. The both of them stood aside one another, standing all amazed at the scene before them. All this convincing, this war of words and ideologies, would not have been possible were it not for the rogue Samurai saving and convincing the Vice Priestess.

Pointing to the scene, Ashi looked on at Jack astounded, as though asking him, _"You did this?!"_

To which he only nodded in silence, _"Yes…"_

"… But this… this isn't right, Mistress Ayala!" a Sentinel shook her head in fear. "Madame Azula said – "

"The High Priestess transferred her command and left me in charge!" the wounded aide reminded. "Let me admit something personal; I… was… _wrong_ … about a great deal of things. I now see I was wrong about the Samurai. Moreover, I know with all my heart… I was wrong to raise you into weapons for a false hero… I beg of you all, for your sakes, stand down. If you persist in this fight, you will die… _for nothing_." Turning to face Jack with all that remained of the Sisterhood behind her, she taught, "He is offering us peace. He has shown his mercy. That is the mark of a _true_ Samurai."

"You talk about _peace and mercy_?" another Priestess stepped forward between Jack and Ayala. Facing Jack, she confronted, "How do we know you won't shoot us in the back when we turn away?!"

His actions that followed spoke more words than needed to be said. He drew his A-22 blaster rifle, but only held it by its barrel. Holding it away from him, he let the weapon drop away clattering into the still fiery depths below. His signature scowl continued on, unflinching, while he crossed his arms in silence. He didn't bother reaching for the katana of Ashi, secured in its sheath to his waist.

"We only fought because you left us no other choice," Ashi pleaded. "Please allow this aimless slaughter to end. Let the Maidens and Initiates go free. This is our offer of peace, one I wish my sisters and I realized sooner."

None of them had any reason to believe. None of them, after all their years of hate, years of teachings, years of preparing for this moment wanted this. But the honesty from three witnesses, two of them being from their order, allowed for the gears in their heads to start turning.

One by one, their lives opened up to the truth they were blinded to, one by one, they took off their light red porcelain masks, discarding them to the cold, stone floor, and one by one, each of the Daughters of Aku followed in the footsteps of their Vice Priestess, as ordered.

The conflict is over. All that remained for the Ronin and Shinobi to do was to finish the job.

"Sisters," Ayala solemnly started. "How many of us are left?"

"One, two, three…" a Scout counted those who remained. "Twenty-four, We are all we have left..."

"Damn it..."

"Let's go..." Jack lowly muttered to Ashi.

"I will go with you," the Vice Priestess offered.

"I'll… carry you over," Ashi complied.

"Sisters," the redeemed woman began to command. "Wait for us beyond the gate of Aku, at the foot of the bridge. We will join you shortly."

"At… at once, Mistress Ayala," a Priestess bowed down and left with the others. As hesitant as the survivors were going forward with this sudden change in agenda, their upbringing to be exactly obedient held firm.

Ashi held the now former Vice Priestess by the waist to her own side. The Ronin still found the actions that followed today's struggle hard to gauge. Did he really just convince a cult following the very way of Aku who sought only for his own blood to stand down based upon his actions and the words of the Vice Priestess? It was simply too good to be true. But there he walked on, letting the bane of his day live, escorting her to release those her false church had taken.

When the trio passed into the cylindrical atrium that sparked this conflict, the sight of the bodies from earlier made everyone's blood run cold. Both Ashi and Ayala shed a tear upon seeing so many slain for ideals that were proven false, for a false God that cared not for them, for a man who in reality was not their enemy.

"Decades of work, years of training, all obliterated in a matter of minutes," the Vice Priestess lowered her head in shame.

"I too, know what that's like," the banished Shinobi struggled to speak in agreement.

Jack could only witness what was done. He marched forward in sorrow of his acts, and the two women only followed. When they passed the body of the lone, white wolf, Ashi broke away to cradle the animal in her arms. If she shed tears for him, she made sure Jack and Ayala did not see.

"We never knew his name, Mako," she sobbed, closing the wolf's eyelids shut.

Her statement had a different effect on him, for he wondered once again what her name was.

"Hmm… is that the true name of the famous Samurai Jack?" Ayala brushed her dark curls behind her ear to look upon the Ronin.

"Yes," he lowly breathed out.

"Let's go. Too many ghosts here now." Ashi led the way down, caring for the defeated woman who murdered her canine companion. Ashi did not even want to look into the apologetic and guilt-ridden eyes of Ayala.

Passing through the quarters did not allay their combined sorrows either. Doors to sleeping chambers were left flung open by the occupants who will never return. But faint whimpers and cries of children just down from where they stood sounded off to a single, closed door at the hallway's end.

The three approached, but when Jac attempted to open the door, it was left locked from the other side.

"Go away!" a teenage Maiden screamed. "I heard the fighting!"

"Please, open the door," Jack banged his fist on the door. "We wish you no harm!"

"I… I, I have a sword! I'm not bluffing!"

While the former Samurai's attempts to console the troubled one seemed fruitless Ashi and Ayala stood some distance behind him while the pair argued at the doorway. To the former Daughter of Aku's disturbance, she heard her former Vice Priestess mildly giggling.

"What's so funny?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thirteen years ago, I recall you telling me you had a nightmare like this," she smiled to Ashi.

"Oh, yeah, and you had me endure forty lashes for claiming 'having visions of the future?'" the former Shinobi wanted nothing more than to drop the Vice Priestess right on the spot.

"Do you think I should tell _him_ I have the master key?" she quietly giggled some more.

"Really, Ayala?" Ashi groaned in annoyance.

She separated herself from Ashi to limp towards Jack who was struggling still with the bulky wooden entrance. Leaning in against the wall next to the doorway, she flashed out of one of her back pouches a bronze key, to his disdain. He silently accepted it, glaring at her, then proceeding to using it on the door.

On the other side, the humor died down when all saw the children huddled together in the large cavern-turned-room. It stretched as far as the eye can see, even into the darkness. Children were found hiding, some of them aching from the after-effects of their baptism. They were of many ethnicities, all equally afraid of both former Samurai and the Vice Priestess that entered when they came in. Ashi remained leaning at the doorway, trying her best to shake away the memories of her damaging life here.

"I said stay back!" the maiden shouted, wielding a heavy scimitar from one of the fallen Sentinels. She was clearly untrained with the heavy sword, for she even struggled to lift the blade off the ground.

Jack only approached the fearful young woman calmly with his hands to his sides, uncaring she is a potential threat.

"Get back! Please!" she whimpering while dragging the sword to her.

When she managed to raise it high in the air above her, she fell backwards onto her bottom, and her porcelain mask fell from view. She rose her hands as though in surrender, crying at the sight of Jack and Ayala calmly approaching her.

"Be at peace," the Ronin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No one will hurt you ever again."

"Y-You're him!" she stuttered. "T-The Vice… Vice Priestess always said you'll come, but I, I never thought…"

"We are here to _rescue you_ ," he interrupted. Standing up, he announced facing everyone else, "All of you."

Many couldn't believe it. Ever since they were taken in at a very young age, all they had known in their lives was what the Daughters of Aku had taught them, of giving honor to the Shogun of Sorrows, of their pre-determined role within this cult, of how Samurai Jack was their enemy. To see him before them for with the best of intentions in his heart was unbelievable to them all.

"Sisters, please come," Ayala pleaded. "It's over…"

"Wha-What do you mean it's over?!" the Maiden quivered.

"She means you are… _we_ … are all free," Ashi spoke up.

"How do we know that you're… you're not going to…"

"Kill you?" Jack predicted her response. "I will not. I am a man of my word."

Though hesitant, the Maiden accepted Jack's hand when he offered it, just as the Vice Priestess herself had. The children, the Initiates, and the Maidens numbered to at least the dozens, perhaps upwards to over sixty. They all shuffled out the room as guided by Ayala and Ashi, while Jack was impressed with the sudden turn events of the day. Though losses were sustained on both sides, their silent reconciliation brought forth the peace that was thought to be unachievable.

There was no shielding their eyes from the carnage and destruction that lay in the caves they left for the last time. This momentous event had cost a high toll. Everybody had eventually assembled in the antechamber where the gate to the outside world remained. While Ayala instructed those to move to the survivors waiting outside, Jack and Ashi were too absorbed into what was around the cult's Altar of Aku.

Jack gripped the katana of Arya by his side as if it were his old divine blade while he stared up into the lifeless eyes of the centerpiece of the faith of this abominable faith, their towering statue of Aku himself. Ashi fell upon her knees upon seeing the six wooden boxes settled in an arc at the foot of the steps leading up to the Altar itself. The damaged and bloodied white porcelain masks on top of each sepulcher was none other than Ashi's slain sisters.

After the last of the children had left, Ayala came up behind Ashi and consoled her, saying, "If it's any comfort, I planned on funeral services for them, before leaving them to rest in the Mausoleum."

Ashi did not respond, for her hands were placed up to her mouth, barely holding back her crying fit. Jack was definitely devastated that his friend had to witness these coffins once again, but what bothered him the most was how all of this was of Aku's doing. He remembered years ago, after ascending up the peak of the highest mountain how he'll return to the past and destroy Aku for good. That goal that drove his life seemed to be nearly impossible now.

"This… this statue…" Jack observed more carefully.

"What about it?" Ayala moved up to Jack's left.

"I see this structure is more than just decoration or for worship," the support struts that ran behind the statue and under were what he was paying attention to. "This is a _load-bearing_ structure."

"You are observant. It is supposed to represent our devotion to _him_ our long-standing —"

"—faith in him," Ashi arose and finished. Standing to Jack's right, she continued, "To prove how our 'Lord Master' will be central in our lives, so this statue was made a central piece in the construction of this Monastery."

Pulling out the map the two of them made of this place, it all added up. The spiraling halls, the winding caverns and passages, all made around the supportive structure beneath the statue itself that held this hidden cult together, literally and figuratively.

"As impressive the metaphor is, it was poor building choice in retrospect," Ayala tried to scoff.

Tapping to check the pouches that hung on his waist and legs, Jack noted, "I have no more explosives left to use."

"You don't need any," the Vice pointed out. Reaching into Jack's back, she yanked free out of its sheath, the tuning blade of Scaramouche. "You have _this_."

Twirling the blade in her hand, she flipped it over, so the hilt was pointed to Jack. He looked in her eyes, as though asking for permission, to which she shook her head, _"Yes."_

Accepting it, he had a different idea in mind. Turning the blade over to Ashi, he suggested, "I think it be better if _you_ finish this…"

"How poetic," Ayala admired.

Ashi knew very well what this weapon was. She saw Arya take it from Jack when they first fought, only to have it used against them all in the forgotten army's temple in the Far East. Taking the blade, she marched past the coffins of her sisters, brushing her hand on what she knew to be Aki's final resting place.

"Well," she stared upwards at the statue of Aku. "This... this is for you, my sisters..."

Jack and Ayala stood silently side-by-side as Ashi continued her ascent up the short flight of stairs to the Altar of Aku.

With each slow step she took, she muttered each of the names of her fallen family. "For Aki... For Arya... For Alana... For Avi... For Ami... For Aya... This... this is for you, for everything we've been through together... This suffering comes to an end here... for a new beginning..."

Jack looked down at the hilt of the katana of the Shinobi's sister. Each name she muttered out loud was on there, except hers. It was at this point after so long he realized that he did not know what the true name of his longest standing travel companion for a long time was.

Courageously stepping forward at the foot of the steps to the Altar, he inquired for the last time, "... And what is your name, Kunoichi? Your true name?"

 _Tap, Shink!_

She did not respond to Jack initially. She only tapped the button alongside the hilt of the tuning blade, splitting up the sword in one swift motion. A soft, metallic whine resounded from within the twin blades, indicating the weapon is ready for use. But the faint noise wasn't the only thing the former Daughter of Aku heard.

Kunoichi. Shinobi. Assassin. These were words that used to have meaning to her. Words that filled her former life calling and mission.

No longer.

Raising the twin-bladed sword high and over the hairs of her head, she desired for herself a new name, a new purpose, and a new beginning. She readied herself to plunge the sword into the ritual cradle she was conceived in.

But Jack's question still echoed in her mind.

With no other title, alias, or other affiliation left to turn to, she came back to the one name she had left. The name her mother gave to her at birth.

"… A… Ah…" she muttered. Taking in a deep breath, she finally said, "My name… _is_ _Ashi_ …"

"Ashi…" the former lowly repeated.

 _Clang!_

Even as the legendary Excalibur was thrust into the stone, so was the twin-bladed tuning fork of Scaramouche. Ashi plunged it deep into the Altar of Aku, and its dark magic coursed through the statue, to the point where the interconnecting web of support struts that ran through the Monastery all shook and rung with the same metallic whine. It increased in tempo and pitch, ringing loudly in everyone's ears.

Time to go.

Since the former Vice Priestess, Ayala, was badly wounded, Jack carried her in his arms bridal-style, and ran through the main gates together with Ashi by his side. Stalactites rumbled and fell from place. The ritual gong that rung the birth of the Seven was crushed by falling debris. The Statue of Aku held its last foundation before it too, piece by piece, cracked and crumbled.

Making it outside, the remainder of the Daughters of Aku stood watchful, intently, as they were ordered. They all couldn't believe this moment in time was happening. They all stood witnessing the beginning of the end of their Order. Did any of them doubt? Any private traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but none said a word.

Reaching the other end of the bridge, a former Priestess helped Ayala out of Jack's arms and they all watched. The gate crumbled down, and the bridge with it. Soon enough, an ear piercing explosion rocked the mountainside, collapsing the Monastery with it. The volcano within erupted, sending black fire and smoke out the peak.

What seemed to be dark energy collected up past the smoke, being flung into the clouds, dispersing through the skyline upon exposure to the direct sunlight. The Sisterhood of the Daughters of Aku are over. The earth settled, and all stood in awe of the great and terrible change in events.

"It… is… done…" Jack closed his eyes and stated the obvious.

Ashi suddenly felt weak, as though a great burden was yanked out of her mind, body, and soul. She collapsed to the ground with a grunt, to Jack and Ayala's concern.

"Ashi!" he cried out, holding her closely.

"I… I think I'm… okay," she sat up, the life within her body returning. Looking up at her fallen Monastery, she then looked to the bearded Ronin holding her shoulder and uttered, "I felt this place _leave me_ …"

The former Vice Priestess looked away, knowing why.

"This place will never hurt anyone ever again," he said, and the two shared a warm, loving hug.

As tender this moment was, there stood an even bigger issue that needed to be addressed. There stood at least a hundred remaining former members of the Sisterhood. Bringing her right up to her mouth, Ayala cleared her throat, forcing the couple to arise from the dirt, embarrassed.

"Alright lovebirds," she said with a sly smile. "Now what?"

"What?" Jack asked back puzzled.

"You know what!" the Maiden from the chamber stepped forward in her distress. "Where shall we go?! What shall we do?!"

"Mako, she's right," the former Shinobi said. "We can't just leave them!"

There was a time where Ronin Jack would have said, _"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn,"_ before outright leaving. But that would not be the right thing to do.

"Actually," Jack smiled back at her, raising a hand to brush aside her messy hair. "I know a place…"

\- - - … - - -

"Grandmaster Tam Sung!" a warrior monk in an orange robe ran into the vast, mysterious chamber. "We have a mass of intruders coming from the Eastern Approach!"

" _Fret not and do not concern yourself, young one, how do you know these travelers are guests to our home?"_ the wise man at the center echoed and radiated his wisdom. _"Oh, cast your mind at the time you and your brother attacked 'Samurai Jack' without introducing yourselves, when he was merely passing through."_

"But… but…" the Shaolin Monk tried to explain. "We sense their darkness! Has Aku found us, Grandmaster?!"

" _Oh, no he hasn't, dear child."_ His eternal smile persisted. _"I sense them, too. They are not who you and the others think they are…"_

\- - -…- - -

"Are we there yet?" Ashi complained.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Jack told her for the twentieth time.

"I swear, you two argue as the old married couples do…" Ayala shook her head.

To which Jack shot her an annoyed look, and Ashi raised an eyebrow at her former superior.

"What?" the former Vice smirked.

The trio with their fledgling remainder of the former cult marched on through the dense jungle for what seemed to be an eternity going nowhere. But Jack reassured them all that he knows of several old friends of another order he tutored under, a sect of Buddhist warriors he knew to be the Shaolin Monks.

With their original temple destroyed by forces loyal to Aku, what remained of their order relocated deep into the woods, in a new Monastery where they may worship and train in peace and seclusion. When the large company passed a bush, the landscape ahead changed. They settled their feet onto paved stone and ground. What appeared to be headstones or warning sides were left slumped against the trees, covered in moss. Ahead of them stood the steps to the Monks' entrance, hidden with a concealed floor switch somewhere nearby.

 _Now where was that button again?_ The former Samurai wondered.

Before he could investigate, they were ambushed. Sixty warrior monks emerged from the trees in a blink of an eye, armed with dao and nangun. They rose their weapons at the army of intruders to their home. The former Daughters of Aku readied their katanas, naginata, and recurve bows, waiting to attack on Ayala's word.

"Who are you? Reveal your identities and turn away, or we will – "

Jack interrupted, stepping between the two forces, raising his right hand, telling both parties to stop. He then held that same hand out, smiling when he showed them the secret sign of their brotherhood. Curling in his middle to pinky fingers with his thumb, he pointed straight up his index and announced, "Brothers."

Sighing in relief, they lowered their weapons and repeated the motion, speaking in unison, "Brother."

"It has been too long," Jack hugged one of them who stepped up. "Far, far too long."

"Samurai, what brings you back to our Monastery in the woods?"

Looking behind him at Ashi, Ayala, and the others, Jack answered, "Them."

As joyful the Shaolin Monks were at the return of one of their order, the Monk in question dropped his smile when he looked onwards at the sight of these women in black being led by another in a dress of leaves. "And… who have you brought to our gates, Samurai?"

"I am Ayala, Vice Priestess of the Daughters of Aku," the curly haired woman introduced with a humble limp.

The Monks stood ready for combat upon mention of the name of the being who destroyed their original temple.

"Steel yourselves not at us, for we come in peace," she then signaled the others to stow away their weapons. "The Samurai, in our travels together to your home here, has taught us much of the truth about the falsehood of our ways. We have come seeking refuge, and for our repentance."

"You travel with fascinating companions, Jack," the lead Monk's smile returned.

"Makoto," Ashi corrected, standing next to him. "His true name is Makoto Iwamatsu."

The men gasped in awe of this revelation. The true name of Samurai Jack has eluded even them for the longest time. But more importantly, they knew they must make accommodations for their new guests. One of their number stepped onto the door switch, granting entry to the large party.

When the party entered, the women marveled at the beauty of the home of this sect of righteous warriors. Men were seen training for their lives, for the time their fighting talents will be used. In one area, judges observed over those practicing kung-fu strikes and parries on one another, in some cases with mock weapons. In another, men punched their fists into large bowls of rice continually, where others high above them hung off bamboo rails filling buckets of water above their heads.

"Incredible," Ayala vocalized. "What is your art here?"

"Meditation. One of virtue, of a life of purity and atonement, and being able to improve the quality of other people's lives. It's a life of personal sacrifice for the greater good," the Monk taught.

"Can you… teach us?" she asked with hope.

"We will, but first, we must take you to the Grandmaster. We have much to discuss."

While the monks busied themselves taking good care of the distraught women and girls Jack brought with him, the Shaolin Monk escorted Jack, Ashi, and Ayala to the candlelit chambers of Grandmaster Sung. The two former cultists followed closely with their company in awe and admiration of this place and the men who guided it.

"It is amazing you have kept this temple alive for so long," the former aide complimented at the age of this place. "It is… refreshing… to see."

"Yes," the monk smiled at her remark. "And because of the wisdom and guidance of our Grandmaster, we are attaining… _higher levels_ …"

"What do you mean?" she inquisitively tilted her head.

"Look," Jack pointed over to one meditation chamber.

What Ashi and Ayala saw was beyond belief or words. Members of the Shaolin brotherhood were participating in acts they never thought possible. Several men seemed to hover and levitate in place while they prayed with their legs crossed. Large bells were rung in another training center, but not by hand. They seemed to focus their energies and only flung their arms outward, forcing a powerful gust of wind to sound the bells.

"Oh-kay…" Ashi rose her brows in her surprise.

Passing that part of their Monastery, they entered into the long and wide room of Grandmaster Sung. Surrounding the narrow aisle leading to where he meditated, were countless scores of lit candles, being the only source of artificial light in this room. But that was not all. When the monk pushed open the heavy duty metal doors, the two women were astonished even further of what state the leader of the Shaolin Monks was in.

His thoroughly aged, but healthy body was seemingly fused to the roots of a grand tree, and his being seemed to emanate with a ghostly blue glow. But he was in no pain. He smiled as he always has been, rooted to his seemingly catatonic, yet meditative posture.

" _Step forward,"_ his voice echoed with gladness from within and all around them, though his lips moved not.

They all obeyed and the sight of the man brought an eerie feeling of peace to the former Daughters of Aku. Everyone respectfully bowed, but Ashi looked around to see several rocks floating in place.

 _Okay… that's not weird at all…_ she looked onwards.

" _Speak freely, Mary of the former New Bethlehem."_

"Oh?" she was shocked he knew her true self. "How do you know my name?"

" _I see many things, former Daughter of Aku. My chi has grown more powerful, to where the Gods grant me knowledge of many things."_

 _Wait. Knowledge,_ the word repeated itself in Ashi's mind. Even though it was Mary's turn to speak, Ashi had to interrupt. "Excuse me, Grandmaster Sung?"

" _Yes, Ashi of Tsukiko Saitō?"_

As intimidated as she was of him knowing such intimate knowledge, she mustered the strength to ask, "Am I… am I truly Aku's daughter?"

The former Vice stepped to the sidelines, allowing Ashi to speak. Though Mary believed she knew the answer to that question, she let her former student learn for herself.

The Grandmaster's tone took on melancholy and certainty as he replied, _"That knowledge… is not for me to reveal, but for you to see inwards towards yourself."_

Disappointed with how cryptic his vague answer was, Ashi pleaded, "But I must know the truth!"

"But _you_ _know_ the answer for yourself, Ashi…"

 _Am I or am I not?!_ She thought in annoyance. While she was brought up believing she is, Extor's scientific testimony coupled with Jack's convincing conflicted with her notions. Seeing she will not get a direct answer from anyone, she backed away and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ayala… uhh, I mean Mary. Please go on ahead."

"It's… okay…" she assured.

" _You are quite the troubled one, for someone so set to take orphans and children from their homes, not to mention the innocent blood that stains your hands,"_ the Shaolin Grandmaster rightfully judged the former Vice Priestess.

"I… I understand your judgement," as much as his words stung through her soul, she wished to make amends. "I wish to undo the damage I have done. Please, let me remain with your Monks and assist in any way I can."

" _Your words are as sincere as the intent of your heart. We permit you be with us, as long as you and your people abide by our standards of higher living."_

She bowed once again, letting a tear of joy fall from her grateful eyes. When she left with Ashi to tend to those they came with, there only stood with Grandmaster Sung, Ronin Jack, and the Monks that traveled with them.

" _You have fallen quite far from the ways of your parentage, Ronin Iwamatsu. Your spirit remains in imbalance."_

"I understand," Jack lowered his head in shame.

"In fact, there is a spirit from the netherworld who wishes to speak with you concerning the matter."

"Who?"

" _Me,"_ a deep voice bellowed to Jack's core.

Turning around in fear, Jack gasped at the sight of the Shinigami, the Omen of Death, standing on his feet directly behind him. As threatening his heavily armored visage seemed, he was not here to put down the rogue Samurai. He was not armed. His eyes lacked the ghostly hue from previous encounters. Jack could almost swear he could see the spirit's face.

" _Come with me,"_ it ordered. _"We have much to discuss…"_

He looked behind him seeing the Shaolin monk kindly wave him off, and Grandmaster Sung dismissing Jack, saying, _"Go in peace, Samurai Iwamatsu. I bid you well on your journey."_

\- - - … - - -

The Ronin obediently followed the Omen. What struck him as odd was the spirit's choice to walk rather than levitate in place, as he had before. It led him outside the Monastery of the Monks, and up into a high plateau in the trees, overlooking the interior of the Shaolin temple.

" _Look upon your work,"_ it motioned its hand for Jack to see.

He saw the Shaolin Monks tending to the wounded, teaching the children the truth about the world, and Mary and Ashi emerging from their walk, assisting the freed captives further.

" _You saved them,"_ it admired. What struck Jack even more as odd was the Shinigami's lack of threatening tone in its voice. _"You offered them peace, you displayed a great deal of mercy… and then when it came to fight, you displayed honor in your conduct. Even it was time to leave, you traveled the extra mile to ensure the freed receive the future they deserved. A true exemplar of the Bushido Code."_

"Yes," Jack smiled, looking on at the scene.

" _But, innocent blood was still shed this day and you are still Ronin, and unworthy of the sacred blade,"_ it crossed its arms.

Jack's heart sunk and fists clenched at this reminder.

" _But… that is why the Ancestors and the Gods superseded my judgment and decided – "_

"No!" he interrupted in frustration.

Raising a lone hand to stop him, it pleaded, _"Now, wait just a minute, Makoto-san, I – "_

"But nothing, Shinigami!" he rudely swatted aside the Omen's hand. "For far too long, I have let you judge me relentlessly! For far too long, my journey has been clouded by you! I know despite the wrong that has occurred, innocents _were_ saved this day, as I had with the children of Azure!"

" _Correction; your ally saved them, not you."_ The towering manifestation pointed his finger at Jack's face. _"_ _Your judgement only came as according to the desires of your heart. Contrary to what you may hear, I only arrived as we both knew that you condemned yourself. I only saw it fitting you face seppuku or you die in dishonor. I only sought to save your soul._ _"_

"It… it… it matters not!" he stuttered and shouted. "Even without the sword, I pledge to take the fight to Aku, and I will accomplish my quest somehow and avenge the land and undo the future he set in motion!"

The Shinigami only lightly chuckled, to Jack's disturbance. What it did next was something her never thought he'd see the Omen do. Undoing the strap to its fearsome helmet, he took it off, holding it to its side. This revealed a series of greyed out bandages completely covering the spirit's head. Yanking them aside and down to his neck, revealed a pleasant surprise to Jack.

The spirit was merely an old man with a calling from on high. Though his ghostly skin was aged, he was surprisingly still well-built for his age. His chonmage was tied into a simple bun on the back of his head, held together by a pair of picks. His whited out hair matched his goatee, that trailed down to the bottom of where the last bandage hung off his neck. His eyes were a natural blue, unseen in any man of his ancestry.

"… And that is why the Ancestors and the Gods found you worthy for one thing…" he spoke, with no more malice nor encompassing echo in his tone.

"Worthy for what?" the former Samurai asked.

"The Trials…"

Reaching forward with his free hand, the Omen planted it onto Jack's face, and he had the revelation he sorely needed. His vision flashed white under the grip of the Omen as knowledge was restored in a vision.

… " _Aku has destroyed many. I worry that there are none left…"_

… _High on the mountain top, a ray of hope unfurled…_

… _Mongolia… the Gobi Desert…_

… _Clank… Clank… Clank… his sword had tumbled away…_

… " _Will he even achieve his worthiness again?" one of the three asked…_

… " _He has to," the other hoped…_

"Gahh!" Jack fell on his back into the grass, breathing heavily at what he saw. As confusing as what he witnessed was at first, everything stood clear as day in his mind.

Helping him up on his feet, the Omen knelt down on one knee, so that he and the former Samurai were face-to-face. He smiled, asking, "Do you remember now, _Prince Iwamatsu_?"

He paused at the question, then he confidently affirmed, "Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

His silent stare and eased breathing at the spirit spoke volumes of what he will do.

Placing his massive hand at Jack's shoulder, he vocalized one last time, "Go in peace, Samurai. Know that _we_ will be watching."

The Omen got up and left without incident. While he walked away towards the sunset, a mild breeze picked up from behind the former Samurai, picking up an assortment of jungle leaves. The Shinigami only turned around to face Jack one last time.

They both stared into each other's eyes knowing this will be goodbye. The Omen smiled gladly and nodded at the soon-to-be redeemed while the leaves surrounded and enveloped his robust frame and visage. Little by little, he faded from view shortly thereafter, the leaves settling onto the ground, leaving Samurai Jack forever in peace.

\- - -…- - -

"Ashi?" Mary asked when out of earshot of the other Monks.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Come with me," the woman beckoned with her hand. "We need to talk."

Taking privacy in an empty room out of earshot, the redeemed Mary sought to confront Ashi on the one issue that she fears most of.

"What is it?" Ashi asked, wondering why this has to be done in seclusion.

"Ashi," Mary lightly held the face of the other. "I think... it's time... you knew the truth..."

"The truth about what?"

Breathing deep before starting, she began. "How you were born. Your Samurai boyfriend won't listen to me. I hope it won't be the case for you."

Ashi remained quiet, to hear out Mary's point of view.

"Look, I know now... we did a great deal of things that were wrong, that I see now have perverted the ways of nature itself... I cannot even begin to describe the horrors we committed to ensure you and your sisters would be born upon Mother Earth. Your Mother and I – "

"– Just… stop," Ashi rose her hand between her and the former Vice Priestess. "I know what you're going to say. Of how Aku came to us 'long ago in a distant land' and 'imparted of his essence to his followers.'" As Ashi said those things, she rose her fingers in mock air quotes, and rolling her eyes. "I know these things, Mary. And now based upon all that I have seen and done, I can proudly say, that I am _not_ Aku's Daughter."

As proud as Mary was that Ashi was able to stand up for herself, that wasn't even the full weight of what she wanted to share. "Ashi… it's not that simple!"

"Why isn't it?"

"Your mother and I really _summoned_ him. At the time, I saw it as a crowning achievement for the Daughters of Aku! I now fear what may come of you should you ever – "

"But, nothing!" Ashi stopped this pointless conversation. "I know who I am now, even if I do not have a father in this world, that does not define me. The Samurai taught me, 'the decisions you make and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are.' I know you are trying to warn me of something bad, but it doesn't matter anymore. I am who I choose to be!"

Mary sighed, and upon seeing that whatever she tried to convince Ashi was not working. Relenting, she only had one more thing to say. "I… understand… I only hope it will not be the hard way you realize the truth."

"It won't be because it is not," Ashi crossed her arms at her former instructor. "But, thank you for being open with me, Mary."

"Ashi, thanks for listening anyway."

When the two women rejoined the others in the Monastery, Jack was already there, watchful over the monks who cares for the former cultists. He was already in the middle of speaking with one of the Monks when Mary and Ashi arrived.

"... yes, we understand completely, Samurai Iwamatsu," the Shaolin practitioner affirmed. "The total is still ongoing, but these former cultists are numbering in at least a hundred. However, many of these girls are homeless orphans. I feel as though the stay for most of these refugees will be permanent."

"Do what you can to return those you could home," the Samurai instructed.

"We shall, Iwamatsu-san," he complied with a bow and left.

When Ashi and Mary came by, the former noticed something different about her friend. He smiled at her, and there seemed to be a light in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"You seem different," Ashi noticed.

"Oh, why do you think that?" he said.

"I take it your time with the Grandmaster was eventful?" Mary rose her brow and smiled.

"It... was actually."

Placing her deft hand on his shoulder, she followed up with, "I don't believe I properly thanked you for saving my life."

"You don't have to," Jack shook his head at her.

"Oh, but, _I_ _do_ ," her tone turned suggestive, and her hand on his shoulder squeezed and her thumb caressed him ever so slightly.

"Uhh," Jack grew increasingly warm and uncomfortable with Mary's advances. "What are you..."

"Shhh..." she pressed two fingers up to his lips, silencing him while she drew herself closer. "Just let this happen..."

As curious Ashi was as to what the former cultist was doing to her friend, she couldn't help but reflect the last time she witnessed intimacy like this. From the buck and doe nuzzling each other in the frozen forest, to the countless couples who did likewise on her blimp flight to Osaka, the feelings reemerged. Was she experiencing a degree of jealousy for the first time in her life, or the unawakened desire for another's contact to her? She couldn't say for sure.

Onlookers both Shaolin Monk and former Daughter of Aku alike turned from each other to bear witness, much to Jack's embarrassment. He attempted to step back, but him playing hard to get aroused her lust for him even further.

Ashi, believing that Mary was about to make an attempt at the Samurai's life, stepped forward to intervene. She was promptly halted by another Sister from her Order who blocked Ashi's way with her arm. The Sisterhood member knew very well what Mary was doing, for this was not the first time the former Vice Priestess was this amorous in the past.

What she did next surprised all within the Monastery. Pressing Jack against the wall, she parted aside her dark brown curls and forced her lips upon the Samurai's.

Mary, the former Vice Priestess of Aku, was kissing Samurai Jack.

She moaned deeply into her warm and loving embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands exploring his back. Jack attempted to profess his discomfort in his predicament. He tried to gently push her off of him, but wound up pressing her breast in and grazing the side of her waist.

"Mhmm," she sounded off her approval, and he instantly regretted the actions he took.

The Shaolin warriors who surrounded the pair were stifling their laughing at the scene, though several of them afar off did shield the wandering eyes of the children. Before the moment could get any more heated, Mary parted ways, trailing her long, slender fingers across his heart, eliciting a sharp breath from him.

"There, all better now," she departed from him, smugly priding herself as one of the few women on Earth who ever got this close to the Samurai. "Much more memorable than a frivolous autograph or pointless keepsake."

"Ha!" the Sister who held Ashi at bay scoffed and giggled. "If Madame Azula caught you doing that…"

"What… was… that?" Ashi asked incredulously.

"Oh?" Mary forgot entirely that the Seven never experienced the outside world as she had. "You shall see, dear Ashi… you shall see…" turning over to Jack, she finally remarked, "I guess this is goodbye until we meet again, Samurai Mako."

"Ah, uhh, y-yes, until… then?" he was certainly not looking forward to it. Looking to where Ashi stood, he called to her, offering, "Kunoi… I mean, _Ashi_ , I understand if you want to remain here. With them."

"What do you mean?" she stepped up and Mary cleared the way for her.

"These are good people here, and those you knew now have a chance to make amends. I understand completely if you wish to be a part of that, too, given all you have grown up becoming."

Much like when the Flora and the Resistance made their offer to her weeks ago, she had a new door to her life open for her. An opportunity to undo the wrongs her past had done, a chance to show those that mistreated her what the true world is like. But as Fate would have it, she declined Jack's offer.

"I'm sorry, but no," she politely spoke. "I've been with you for this long, you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Her smile made it clear to him how serious she was about remaining with him. Unstrapping her sister's katana from his waist, he returned it to its proper owner. "Very well, let's go together."

"So what next?" she rose a brow in her anticipation of their next adventure.

Samurai Jack knew what she was talking about. But upon remembering what the Shinigami gave back to him at their final meeting, he finally mustered together the confidence he needed, the true warrior spirit he turned his back on, and the purpose that drove him for so long.

Taking a deep breath, he made his announcement public to all those around him.

"It's time… to find my sword!"

…

Author's Notes:

In retrospect, it was a wise decision to split up the Daughters of Aku arc into two chapters the way I did, because this is as of this point, the longest chapter I have ever written thus far.

The idea to introduce Ashi's real name the way I did is all thanks to that friend of mine I mentioned 2 chapters ago. When Season 5 was at its inception, we all remember all of those articles, videos, and posts created by several individuals speculating, theorizing, and picking apart every plot leak and frame from each episode that aired, which ranged from subjects like Ashi's role, Samurai Jack's fate, returning characters, and so on. I admit even _I_ am responsible for posting such content.

My friend shared with me during those times, and once again during the creation of this chapter, what he claimed to be a plot leak of how Jack helps Ashi against the Daughters of Aku using Scaramouche's tuning blade and she in turn reveals her name in the aftermath, even though we now know this never happened on-screen and I can _almost swear_ he got this idea from another fanfiction, for I have not been able to verify the source of this "leak," but then again, all the other commonly known alleged leaks have no proof whatsoever. I felt it be best appropriate to do my take on what he proposed.

\- - -…- - -

My objective for this chapter was to set the stage for Jack and Ashi's inevitable relationship, hence the honestly forced, comedic, and sexual in nature events between the pair, just as Episode XCIX established well. I also wanted to mirror the scene in XCVI with Ashi's struggle against the Dominator, but played with the idea, "What if Jack and Ashi's roles were switched?" The fight that came down with Jack and the Vice Priestess was the end result. Speaking of her, for the longest time, I anticipated killing her off, but sparing her wound up being the direction I took. As for the kiss, I wanted to instill a seed in Ashi for the inevitable when I novelize Episode XCIX.

As for me technically "demonizing" the Resistance, well, I only have this justification; this is war. As we know from actual conflicts, bad things happen in war. Civilians get caught in the crossfire, women and children may take up arms, accidents occur. Part of me for the longest time wanted to display the other side of a band of resistance fighters and the things they do at times. I hope I illustrated that in writing well enough.

In my rough drafts for this chapter, I was intent on leaving off the surviving Daughters of Aku with the Ravers, since I saw them as the polar opposite of who the cult is. And then, when this chapter was set in motion, I remembered the Shaolin Monks from Episode XXXVI are a better fit.

As for the other mundane references in this fan-made work, well, I'll leave it to you to guess which videogames I got the concept of the folding sword and wrist-bow from. Also from said videogame, I based the structure of the Daughters of Aku on a gang of supernatural assassins in-game, from their lines and so on.

The opening paragraph is based upon a Sucker Punch promotional trailer voiced by Keith David. Warlord Kegigoth's name was produced from an online Orc name generator, and that leads into my obvious usage of Episode X: Jack and the Lava Monster. The High Priestess' line, "Your Warlord is under my knife! Therefore, _you_ are under my knife," is based upon similar dialogue from The Legend of Tarzan (2016). As for the A-22 I'm describing, I just crossed together a real life M16A4 from Star Wars' E-11. Jack's initial fight scene is partly based upon the catacomb shootout (among others) in John Wick Chapter 2. Vice Priestess Ayala's backstory was fabricated from Skull Face's monologue from Metal Gear Solid 5. Please spot the "Gone with the Wind" reference when you have a minute.

With Samurai Jack now having successfully aided his girlfriend… I mean companion… in helping her overcome her past, rescuing enslaved innocents, and more importantly, having regained his worthiness for the Trials for the divine katana, tune in to my next chapter, XV: The Quest for the Lost Blade, dropping by when it is ready for your viewing pleasure.

;)


	15. The Quest for the Lost Blade

XV. The Quest for the Lost Blade

* * *

Samurai Jack was getting desperate.

For the majority of his journey, he has sought to attain a means to return to his parent timeline, where he can finally finish his quest of vanquishing the ultimate evil that is Aku once and for all. However, year after year, battle upon battle, setback after setback, each and every passage of time the veteran warrior has attempted to reach has fallen prey to forces programmed by or loyal to the Deliverer of Darkness himself. The Samurai's greatest fear was being unable to reach his home, to see his parents ever again, and of dying old and alone in this corrupted future that is now the present.

But… he realized he does not age…

Day after day, night after night, while he rested at his makeshift camps in the wilderness, he would look upon his hands calloused with over two decades of combat, warfare, and fighting. He still considered himself still a young man, but in reality, he was over forty-five years of age by then, but his skin did not wrinkle. His hair never greyed. His mind, despite being plagued with the sights he witnessed and with the actions he took here, remained as keen as ever. Jack's reflexes remained as sharp as his divinely forged blade, and his strength still outmatched the mightiest of giants to the tiniest of warriors.

Time… has truly lost its effect on him…

No matter. One day, it seemed all his years of suffering and loss will pay off. For the past seven months after his latest adventure, he tracked down enough leads, false trails, and back alley conversations that all led him to this moment. Braving through Mongolia, the Samurai traversed through the sunbaked Gobi Desert in search of his last chance. If his information was correct, a time portal should exist at the peak of the highest mountain in the Govĭ Altain Range.

Aku's grasp has controlled the Past... Present... and soon the Future with it…

The time has come to prevent any of that from ever happening. After several days of nonstop travel, he arrived at the foot of the mountain. But this prominence in the rocky land differed from all the rest. It stood unnaturally narrow and tall, with a path spiraling from the base all the way upwards around to the top. It seemed impossible for such a mountain to stand, for some of the rocky structures appeared to be piled onto, rather than naturally formed. Even though the brisk wind blew, he could tell there was an ominous, yet familiar swirling noise coming from the top.

 _Gotta get Back… Back to the Past…_ Samurai Jack chanted in his mind for what felt like the millionth time.

When he began his ascent, his thoughts wondered. Would undoing the future be the right choice to make? Would all his heroics and antics be made meaningless? Would anyone he knew, from the Scotsman, to the Canine Archaeologists, to even his extraterrestrial allies ever exist? The dilemma struck his mind each time he neared one of these mystical passages of time. The longer he remained in this dystopian future, the more he felt drawn to remain in this cultured hell for the good that shined in the ubiquitous darkness.

This self-minded debate always ended the same way. Where the choice to turn back and remain with his friends, comrades, and allies was forever present, his quest always took paramount. Jack walked on, reciting each of their names and faces in his mind along with what he did for each and every person, people, kindred, and settlement. The memories from each and every one he swore to treasure for all time and eternity.

While he ascended around the spiral path, a light tapping noise made itself manifest from behind him. Too quiet to be another person, a total of four series of steps, and mild breathing all led him to conclude some creature was behind him. When he turned, there stood no taller than up to his knees was one of the native creatures of this land. Emerging from the shadow of the mountain was an innocent, little ram, its thick, sheep-like fur a light purple color, flesh a mild hue of pink, its horns short in length, curled backwards, and tiny black inquisitive eyes.

"Oh, hello little friend," he kindly spoke to it.

The ram did not respond.

Looking up the mountain, he asked the ram, "I don't suppose you know if there is a time portal atop this mountain, do you?"

Its expression unreadable, the innocent and small creature only tilted his head to the side.

"No? Yes?" sighing in mild frustration that he will not receive his answer, he deeply found himself foolish for trying to strike conversation with local wildlife. But then again, among his first encounters landing in this future was speaking to dogs who conversed in human tongue. Drifting his mind back to the situation at hand, he proceeded to sorrowfully monologue to the ram, "Aku has destroyed many. I worry that there are none left…"

Samurai Jack pressed forwards, keeping his hopes high and fears stowed away. He didn't mind as another of the rams made notice to his arrival and followed closely behind the first. He had no reason to fear, for they were not a threat. Soon enough, a third followed suit, and the three purple ram company remained behind the Samurai warrior in a single file line.

The noise from his geta stepping against the rocks and the rapid, mild tapping from the feet of the rams was the only sounds he heard, until he reached the top. The peculiar swirling intensified, and Jack was certain it came not from the high, cool winds that circled the mount.

The peak in itself was clearly artificially flat and smooth, save it be for some outstanding rock formations that were left behind and the scattered assortment of tall, perfectly rectangular tablets of stone. The whole area stretched about as wide as most sports stadiums do. Uncaring of the eerie whir and mild fog that encompassed the area, Jack sternly moved on, with one hand gripping the hilt of his blade tightly.

His gaze wandered as to what kind of place this was. All the rumors he heard pointed towards some kind of temple or house of worship being up here, but there was nothing of the sort he recognized. There only stood the towering stone slabs that seemed to serve no purpose beyond odd decoration.

Looking upon one of them, Jack saw a rather simplified carving of the head of one of the little rams placed towards the top of one of the tablets. _Is this place their temple?_ He wondered, gazing upon the trio that still followed him suit. _Perhaps it is…_

Before he could ask, one of the three broke away from the group and walked away. The purple creature after walking some distance from the Samurai turned around to blankly stare towards him. The pair stood looking into each other's eyes for a full minute before the ram continued in its pace, moving on past another series of stone slabs.

 _I… guess I should follow you?_ Samurai Jack figured.

Following the little ram, his answer was soon realized. The ominous noises intensified. The wind seemed to be drawing in towards the center of this "temple" on the peak. An eerie glow of bright light and dark cascaded towards the source. When his eyes fell upon the answer to his quest here, he sharply gasped. Sitting at the bottom of a few short steps down some stairs was the answer to his hopes and prayers:

The last remaining time portal in existence.

Without hesitation nor a second thought as to what unintended consequences may occur, Samurai Jack sprang forward into action, sprinting into a beeline for the portal. He leaped right in, and the most genuine of smiles stretched across his face. He descended into the centuries of time exactly as he had when he was sent forth by Aku. For the first time in years, joy and hope crept into his veins. He knew he was coming home to finish what he started, to prevent the future that is Aku from ever happening.

As he freefell, a light emerged from the midst of the cascading stripes of black and white. He saw his homeland and the people he grew up with and knew. He witnessed the end of one era and the inception of another, one that shall thrive freely with the ultimate evil vanquished for time and eternity.

"Not this time…" a dark voice called from behind the Samurai.

Shadows came and just when Jack thought he could breathe the smog-free, pure air of his time, the clawed hand of his seemingly immortal enemy dragged him out of the chasm of time, back to the future. Jack found himself grabbed by the collar of his gi, and his hopes and dreams were the only feelings that made it through to the other side.

He was thrust back into the dark and dreary world as he found himself back in the temple of the rams. The grasp on his feudal robe was let go and the Samurai was tossed aside like a rag doll and he tumbled away. Hitting his back hard against one of the stone tablets of this strange place, Jack recovered and looked up and bore witness to the sole individual who was capable of such a dastardly feat.

 **"Bwa, h-a-a, h-a-a, h-a-a, h-a-a-!-!-!"** Aku laughed. Wiping his forehead in relief, the flaming brows of the towering Shogun of Sorrows wisped as he uttered out with a wide smile, "Whew! That was close! I didn't think you'd get here so fast!"

It was at this moment Samurai Jack realized all his work leading him to this exact place and moment in time was all a set up by the self-proclaiming Grand Overlord of the Universe. As per the weekly norm between the pair, they stared each other down and braced themselves for another fight. However, Jack had other ideas.

Without saying another word, he charged past the black-hearted demon to make for another attempt for the portal. Seeing that Jack will not give up so easily, Aku charged up his heat vision and cast it through the passage in time.

 _F-z-z-z-a-p-!-!-!_

Just when the veteran thought he will make it through the portal, red-hot beams of dark energy conflicted with the corridors of the ages, igniting the portal. **"Fool!"** Aku mocked, and just like that, the time passage was destroyed in ashes, leaving a seemingly bottomless pit down.

While the three purple denizens of this mount blankly stared on at the terrible scene, the Samurai was thrown back from the shockwave.

 _No… No…_ he denied the sight, trembling at the last ray of hope he had, now nothing more than a gaping hole in the ground.

Proudly placing his gargantuan hands to his waist, he smiled and added more insult to injury, proclaiming, "Oh, fun fact; that was the last remaining time portal… _**in existence**_!"

While the Deliverer of Darkness laughed maniacally in his momentous victory over Samurai Jack, the warrior in question doubted if he was right. It all seemed impossible, but true at the same time. Little by little, the dreadful realization of the truth sank in within his soul, as a deep anger and hatred took over.

His family, his homeland, and now his past was unattainable. There is now no way back, and all hope of undoing Aku's evil upon all of existence was now lost. Jack shed no tear, for his fists clenched harder and harder in rage while the laughter and insults from Aku pressed deep into the Samurai's mind. His finger nails dug so deep into his palms, that he felt the crimson wetness seep through his self-inflicted wounds. He hunched over in a feeble attempt to contain himself. Aku leered over the Samurai, seeing his plan had a greater effect on him than he originally anticipated.

"Ooh, so angry!" he derided. "Be careful Samurai, too much stress will give you a _heart attack_! Oh! What am I saying?! Please continue, never mind what _I_ said!"

That last remark did it for Jack. Even though Aku has muttered worse in the past, this disparagement came to him at the worst possible time for him.

Going home no longer mattered for him.

Restraint no longer mattered to him.

The way of the Samurai ceased to matter to him.

All Jack had left was his given name and the blade of his father. Releasing his anger in a pained scream, he drew his blade and desired nothing more than to slowly eviscerate Aku into pieces while the demon begged for mercy. No matter the horrendous act he desired above all else to commit, one fact stood above all else:

Samurai Jack had just forsaken his ways for nothing but bloodthirsty revenge.

Leaping into the air, Jack sought to take Aku's head off his pointed shoulders and commit all he wanted most from there. Unlike previous battles where Aku would not hesitate to remain and fight, he retreated, amused by his adversary's show of untamed ferocity. The distraught Samurai leaped across the tops of the carved slabs trying to take every chance he could to eliminate Aku however he saw fit.

Little did Jack pay attention to three oily shadows that broke off of Aku's entrails and crept up to the three little rams from behind them…

"Whoa! Ho, ho!" Aku admired in his hasty fall back. "Not so fast, Samurai! I know better than to mess with that sword!"

With Aku levitating far beyond Jack's reach over the cliff's edge, he stopped his pointless assault and dared to listen to his foe in silent contempt.

Pointing a clawed fingertip at the Samurai, Aku had one more announcement to make. "But, before I go, I leave you with someone to _play with_!"

His eyes flashed white, causing the enraged Samurai to raise his sword for what he perceived to be another blast of energy from Aku's all-seeing gaze.

What came about was an even worse surprise for the Samurai.

Bright, white sparks of dark energy struck like lightning from Jack's rear towards where the time passage once lay. Grizzly, dark purple fur emerged and grew taller and taller. Curly black horns split into four with jagged and pointed serrations. Their eyes became a bright, rabid hue after the color of their hair. With the lead of the trio roaring, it became clear to Samurai Jack as to what these monstrosities of Aku are, and once were.

But Jack did not care anymore.

When Aku shapeshifted into a black and red dragon, taking to the skies and disappearing into the clouds, the Samurai took his bloodlust out on his latest foes for the day. The beasts charged straight for him, shattering the stone tablets without as much as gaining a scratch from the impacts. Gritting his teeth in is rage, he jumped high in the air to strike down the first.

When the first innocent-turned-monstrosity took down the slab, its disappointment stretched across its morphed face when Jack was no longer there, only for horror to take place when it looked up and found him there. With a single slash, Samurai Jack decapitated the monster. Its head rolled away while the body convulsed and struggled for breath, it inevitably died in moments. Red blood squirted freely from the gaping wound, splattering on the feudal warrior's white gi, staining both cloth and soul.

Just before he thought he could relax and take a breather, Jack was rammed head on by the second beast, sending him flying well over the remains of the portal, his body impacting another stone shrine of the rams. He felt no pain, for his frustration and anger outweighed his physical ailments from this battle. Getting up without breaking stride, the Samurai cared not for the blood, both his and from the first creature's, staining the wall he left behind.

With an ear-piercing screech, the second beast charged and leaped high over the gaping pit where the passage in time was placed white its partner flanked left around the circumference of the hole. Jack jumped likewise and it would seem the two would meet, and meet they did.

When they were at the middle high above the hole, Jack screamed and drove his father's sword deep into the creature's cranium before walking upon the monster's back, forcibly dragging the blade with him. The monster's roars turned into painful whimpers and pleas, unheard by the Samurai. The sword sliced open its spine and rib cage while the creature begged.

Before their flight would turn into a descent, Jack leapt off, letting what remained of the monster of Aku fall where the Samurai's last hopes and dreams fell. Wiping the gore off his face, he was too slow to react to the third monster's retaliation. It rammed him straight on with a fury that matched his, the beast's myriad of spiked horns digging into the silken robe of the Samurai. The monster's head thrashed, tearing the gi from the waist up, sending Jack up and away towards another tablet of stone.

Recovering from the blow, Jack jumped high in the air to dodge another rabid dash to him by the creature. Bounding off of another tablet, the vengeful warrior drove his katana down into the former ram's lower back, paralyzing its hind legs. It tried to thrash and crawl away, but mercy was not on the Samurai's mind anymore. Gripping onto its coarse, dark purple fur, Jack repeatedly stabbed and slashed away at the creature as its strength grew increasingly limp with each deadly stroke.

When it finally fell onto its side, Jack gritted his teeth in rage and stepped off, sacred blade at the ready for the final blow. The whimpers and cries of the tainted monster begged for an end to the violence, but Jack did not care. With one more scream from within himself, he jumped atop the beast's face while a struggling limb tried to pry Jack off. He amputated the leg pawing away at what was left of his now bloodied and torn garment and the Samurai saw a teardrop fall from the monster's eye.

Samurai Jack finished off the horrendous incarnation by repeatedly driving his katana in between its eyes, uttering nonsensical curses to Aku's name in Jack's native Japanese. When the bloodshed was over, crimson red flowed out and life went away. The monstrosity shrank down. Tussled hair returned to its parent hue thick with curls. Shock and despair was written all over Jack's face as a result. The tiny bodies around made it clear as to what he had done.

The three little rams of the sacred mount were dead by his hand.

Yanking the sword out of the ram's skull with a sickening squelch, he collapsed onto his knees, dropping his blade, gazing onto the literal and figurative blood on his hands. The marks of his own fingernails pierced deep into his palms and Jack barely survived his battle against those beasts, the haunting realization overcoming him with fear, regret, and remorse of what he'd done. While today was not the first time he defeated one of Aku's incarnations, this fact stood out as much as this mountain did in the desert of how he did it:

Jack had murdered in cold blood, without mercy, full intent to do ravaging bodily harm to others. The decisions he made and the actions that followed separated him from the ways of his upbringing.

… _Clank… Clank… Clank…_

He was too distraught to realize his sword had tumbled away, the Samurai's blade teetered over the edge where his last hope once stood. He tried to cry out to the Gods and his Ancestors for forgiveness, but their combined spirits no longer remained in his soul for his actions banished him from their presence.

Adding insult to injury, A crumbling tower of carved stone gave way from the fight, and fell towards him. He dodged away in the nick of time, but his eyes fell upon the sword of his forefathers that began to tip over. His gaze widening with him coming back to his senses, he took a leap of faith to catch it before it falls down the bottomless pit for all eternity.

Jack was far too late…

Despite all the years honing his agility and reflexes, he was not fast enough, for it had fallen, out of his reach, down into the darkness, his Sakai going with it into the endless darkness below. Jack could only stare in shock and awe for how terribly wrong this day went. But it was far from over.

His sensitive hearing picked up on the all-too-familiar clatter of bladed, mechanical legs from the horizon. Scurrying over to the cliff edge from where he last saw Aku revealed an even bigger problem to his day. A Destroyer-type Beetle Drone swarm, a hundred-fifty robots, surely no more, emerged from the blood-red desert sunset.

Fully well knowing Jack would inevitably defeat his creations with little effort, Aku had sent his signature cannon fodder just to spice up the fight. Where Jack would not have hesitated to take them all at once, as he had ever since the beginning of his quest, desperate times called for desperate measures.

He collected himself, gipping his blade's sheath as though his life depended on it and began his descent down the mount to disappear into the wilderness. Where will he go? Who will he turn to for help? Jack was no longer a Samurai, and only time will tell how he survives this tragic turn of events…

\- - - … - - -

"… and so, I was not able to find it again…" the former Samurai solemnly concluded his tale to Ashi.

The converted Shinobi, Ashi, could only look onto her dearest friend, who fought back a tear as to this remembrance as to how his sacred blade was lost. She wanted to embrace him warmly and tightly as he did to her many times in the past, but chose to remain respectfully close to him while the pair rode upon the great owl in their flight to the mystical mount of the Gobi Desert.

"There!" Jack pointed towards the horizon, guiding their great white bird graciously given by Olivia in days long past.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the scene. The great owl complied with a screech before correcting his flight path towards the mountain that set the drastic turn of events in the former Samurai's journey. Time was unkind to the former shrine of the rams, for erosion and the elements, coupled with a lack of maintenance by the former caretakers, turned this once holy temple into a crumbling ruin.

While Jack was focused on guiding his bird down into the final resting place of his blade, Ashi was disturbed by the sight of the two sets of disfigured skeletons with the destruction that befell this place. While she was no stranger to violence, the fact that the man she knew caused this frightened her.

When they hovered into place over the forty-foot wide hole, Jack reached into what remained of his tactical utility belt, reaching for a series of red marking flares. Igniting one by popping off its cap, it fizzled to life, brightly igniting the phosphorous within. He tossed it down into where the passage in time once remained. Jack and Ashi stared on to see the brightly red glowing flare descend so far into the darkness, that it disappeared from sight.

"That's deep," Ashi marveled, raising her eyebrows.

"Way down we go," the former Samurai sighed.

And so, the Ronin and Shinobi with their donated fowl descended, for the quest of the lost blade has begun.

\- - - … - - -

"Just. One. _**Samurai**_?!"

"And… and the traitor, Mistress Azula… They… they had a wild beast that spearheaded the assault and…"

"How many of us survived?!"

The badly injured and last of the Priestesses of Aku, Akoma, looked away from her superior and sorrowfully confided, "I am all that remains of the Sisterhood. After murdering over two-thirds of our Order, he used his cunning and deception to lead away the hearts and minds of the survivors under a false banner of mercy and peace…"

High Priestess Azula couldn't believe it. Her own disciples slaughtered and led astray by Samurai Jack and Ashi's influence was a feat unimaginable, to say in the least. She was deeply angered as the two of them stood at what remained of the bridge that guided those that dared enter towards the Monastery of the Daughters of Aku.

Now all that remained was a smoldering ruin at the base of Mount Everest itself. As angered as the High Priestess was, her newly recruited Army of the Orcs that silently stood behind her held deep concerns. If even Azula's Order couldn't even handle the Samurai, how much more for them?

"Vice Priestess Ayala," the leader of the cult gritted her teeth, sneering her once most trusted aide's name. "What… have… you… _**done**_?!"

Struggling to sit up, the badly wounded Priestess tried to stand, gripping the twin A-22 blaster rifle wounds that left scorched holes in her belly and sternum. The woman limped from a shrapnel wound from an explosion to her leg.

Grunting at her injuries, she confided with a tear, "Madame… Azula… I tracked them to the… the… long-hidden Temple of the Shaolin… The traitors and heretics remain with the ranks of their false Monks! Ashi left with The One atop a great, white… winged feathered creature north for the… the… ahh…"

Impatient with Akoma's insufferable mutterings, Azula grabbed her shoulders and violently threw her into a neighboring tree, to the shock and dismay of the Orcs, who stepped back in fear. Even these clansmen dared not strike down one of their own.

"Spit it out, _**now**_!" the enraged High Priestess interrogated, forcefully grabbing a fistful of Amani's torn and burned gown.

"N-north… Madame… North!" her cracked pink porcelain veil finally gave way, splitting in two, revealing her bloodied and frightened face. "Gobi Desert… Mon… Mongolia-a-ah!"

Dropping the disgraceful and barely surviving Priestess to the ground, Azula gripped her fists to her sides. huffing and puffing in her Sisterhood's countless failures.

"Please," Akoma pleaded keeping herself bowed down at the feet of her superior. "For my spirit is willing, but my flesh is weak… I pray unto you, my honorable Mistress…" facing upwards to Azula, she outstretched her arms as best she could and begged, "Give me an honorable death!"

Azula silently lowered herself down on one knee, so that both Daughters of Aku were face-to-face. Drawing her curvy, black ceremonial dagger, Akoma knew her time had come. The wounded in body and soul Priestess smirked and wrapped both her supple palms around the hand of Azula. To Warlord Kegigoth's utter disgust and disturbance, she guided her High Priestesses hand up to her chest, just below the valley in between her breasts. With one more glad nod from Priestess Akoma, Azula sealed the deed.

Moving her other hand to cradle the back of the neck of her subordinate, Azula plunged her knife deep into Amani's chest, slipping between her ribs and burrowing itself deep into her heart. The dying Priestess winced once more, but her smile of gratitude remained as firm as her faith. Carefully laying down Amani onto her back, Azula removed the dagger, the blade leaving her body with a sickening lurch, placing the soon-to-be deceased Priestess's hands up to her heart respectfully. The smile written across Amani's face dropped in synchrony with her eyelids, and life left.

Priestess Akoma is dead.

Returning the blade to its sheath on Azula's side, she placed her right hand up to her own heart as a gesture of remembrance and respect to her former colleague. This moment of mourning was interrupted when the Orc Warlord approached and broke the scene.

"Well," he began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that I want to break our 'lil contract, but I… uhh – "

"Oh, no you don't!" Azula's dark brows furrowed in anger. Grabbing Kegigoth by the neck with one hand, she picked him up effortlessly and spat in rage, "You are still under my knife and authority, worthless Orc! Get your men ready to move out, now!" bringing down him so that he was level up to her veiled face, she pointed her finger sharply at his nose and screamed, "Prove to _me_ that you and your warriors are still _**Worth! Your! Price!-!-!**_ "

"Y-y-yes, High Priestess…" the Warlord whimpered childishly, as did his men.

As much as the last Daughter of Aku wanted to pay the traitors with the Shaolin Monks a visit, the High Priestess knew they weren't the priority. Her life of vengeance will be fulfilled when Samurai Jack's head was crushed under her heel. Spearheading the Orc Army with the deposed Warlord Kegigoth, Azula's quest for revenge pressed forward.

\- - - … - - -

The fate of the entire Universe hangs in the balance as Samurai Jack faces Aku.

Having obtained his sacred blade, the warrior of the light, the paragon of righteousness, the unparalleled exemplar of all that is right and good with this world knew that after years of hunting the black-hearted demon infesting existence, he knew his journey is almost over. But what awaits him at the end of his long road? The both of them knew there are only two ways out:

Victory or Death.

No other brawler, fighter, or soldier in history could ever dream or hope of such an endeavor. No other spirit, entity, or apparition from the other planes could possibly intervene with such high stakes in mind. It was only these particular two, the ember of hope against the shadow of corruption in a fight for the future and beyond.

The feudal warrior gripped his katana tightly, never to let go, never to separate from his honorable ways. The ultimate evil towered above him, wisps of shadows emanating from his body, ferrying the eons of laying waste to all that is good under his existence. The world-famous scowl of Jack was met by Aku's smug, fanged grin. There will be no retreat, no holding back this time.

 _Kra-Kow-!-!-!_

Thunder and lightning ushered in a heavy downpour over them both, soaking the warriors to their core. The grey mist and fog that followed blinded both of them to the world around the pair. Nothing else about Mother Earth mattered except for the longstanding conflict between them both.

Having fought prior up to this moment, Jack's unkempt beard and mane cascaded over his bare, muscled, yet scarred and bloodied torso, wearing nothing but the skirt of his once again ruined gi, secured by his trusted obi. Aku recovered from the powerful blows of his adversary, shapeshifting into his signature demon and humanlike self, his arms branching like a cursed tree. The warriors stared each other down in the rain, knowing the end is near for one of them.

"You have _plagued_ the land with your evil _long enough_!" With both hands, Samurai Jack pointed his sword upwards, shouting, "Prepare to meet your _doom_!"

"You are _truly_ powerful, Samurai," Aku responded with both admiration and a sneer, stretching out his red flaming goatee with a clawed hand. "But _no_ match for my _evil wizardry_!"

Before they fought, a disturbing revelation came to Jack when he took one step forward in the greyed, dead earth ahead. His foot splashed down, but water was not as viscous as what Jack laid his feet upon. While he was injured, slashes and gashes adorning his robust and built frame, the shocking truth came when he knew not all the blood present was his. Peering into his reflection into his sword, showed the mortifying truth of who else was present.

 _She_ was there behind him.

His focus into the inevitable fight disrupted, Jack spun around, and his heart sunk as to who lay facing away from him. There, on the cold ground, facing away from him was none other than the one women who accompanied the Samurai longer than most ever had. Her hair was draped over her face, and she completely exposed and nude, her lithe, yet toned frame curled into a fetal position.

 _No… no…_ Jack denied the terrible sight.

Her identity was clear enough. Surrounded and enveloped from a pool of her own blood, she having been slain from a single stab wound to her abdomen that exited straight out of her back was than his travel companion and ally, Ashi. The wound itself was not of anything the Deliverer of Darkness could commit. The only weapon capable of such a deadly blow was from a certain katana.

Looking down into the blade into his hands, Jack's breathing rasped and his body fell into a cold numbness, with his veins chilling like the hard rain that continued to fall. With the last of the crimson red dripping free of his blade, the truth of who was the murderer haunted his mind no matter how much he denied it.

 **"Bwa, ha, ha, ha,** _ **h-a-a-**_ **!-!-!"** Aku laughed maniacally, raising his gargantuan limbs above his flaming, crowned head. "Foolish Samurai!"

The feudal veteran doubted it, letting a river of tears flow from his quivering eyes.

"Ha, ha!" wrapping his hands around his narrow waist Aku mocked, "You were never meant to be with _my sweet daughter_ , Samurai Jack!"

"Ashi…" Jack's grip tightened around the hilt of his blade. He then planted his sword in front of him into the ground, and as he did so, he fell to his knees and cried.

When Aku laughed maniacally once more, the last chord in Jack's heart finally snapped. The Shogun of Sorrows took away his home, his people, his friends, and now this, the one person he could almost say he loved. Collecting his rage, Jack's tears ceased as he grinded his teeth against one another. Anger took place of sorrow, for the time to mourn has passed.

And then, they fought.

" _ **A-K-U-U-U-!-!-!"**_ the Samurai arose and cried out.

Surprised his adversary recovered so quickly, Aku braced himself for the fight unlike those that passed between them. Jack jumped good, even to rival beyond the tremendous height of his foe. Aku rose his hands on front of him, extending his claws, contemplating what form he should take, what weapons to shift into, and which magics should he summon.

But the simplest solution is usually the best one.

Cresting in his rapid ascent, Jack sighted in his lifelong enemy. Raising his mighty sword, he fell as the raindrops did to bear down on the self-proclaiming Master of Masters. However, before Jack could attempt a single strike, Aku shifted his arms into a dangerous surprise.

While Jack descended, hearing only his own battle cry, a single whip-like tendril shot through.

 _Swish, Slice, Crunch-!-!-!_

The deed was done, and the Samurai's body fell limp from the waist down. His scream ceased, and he was cast out of reach and thrown high in the air. A razor-sharp tentacle with the tip of an arrowhead pierced his abdomen, shooting out his back. Upon being released midair, the Samurai's body fell limp as he struggled to hold onto his sword.

Falling from the air once again, Aku stretched forth his fingers, seeing Jack would not go out quietly. Several morphed into more piercing appendages, stabbing clean through the Samurai's body, pinning his limbs and torso grotesquely. Blood was coughed out of his mouth and the ultimate evil had attained his long-sought victory.

"Samurai, Samurai, Samurai," Aku derisively spoke with the most devilish of grins, while Jack struggled to stay awake. "You won't need this anymore…" and he plucked and cast away the blade of Jack. "And now… you will die…"

Glowing red-hot, the eyes of Aku ignited, incinerating the Samurai's body slowly in a steady, focused beam. So great was the brightness and pain from the exposure, so intense the torture, that he awoke from his sleep, safe from this terrible nightmare.

\- - - … - - -

Awakening in the middle of the night from this self-imagined ordeal, the former Samurai warrior took in his surroundings again.

Having only descended what he perceived to be only halfway down the narrow and seemingly never-ending chasm into darkness, Jack and Ashi decided it would be best to set up camp on a flat, rocky outcropping that jutted out from one of the walls. It was past midnight, and the night blacked out the vertical tunnel they descended from.

He lay with his back to their great owl, having dozed off from his night watch while Ashi slept curled up, her longbow and katana cradled between her legs and arms. She breathed steadily and rested peacefully, much to Jack's relief. While the campfire kept the company warm, Jack was still chilled to the bone of how visceral his dream was. What concerned him more than finding his sword was whether or not he would be able to even vanquish Aku. Even his most successful of battles against the Shogun of Sorrows only caused the ultimate evil to survive by some strange twist of luck or Fate.

He got up from the giant bird and walked around the campfire, opposite of Ashi. He sat at the cliff's edge, looking down into the hopeless, dark abyss below.

 _Ancestors,_ he tried to call to them. _I pray that I may be worthy enough to pass The Trials and that I will destroy Aku once and for all._

As his worries dominated his depression, a soft yawn caught Jack's attention from behind the crackling of the campfire. Ashi slowly awakened from her brief slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she noticed Jack was very well wide awake.

"Oh, good evening, Mako!" she excitedly sat up and waved to him excitedly, leaving her sword and bow by her side.

Jack only faced her with a worn look of concern in his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked dropping her cheer, coming over sitting by his side.

He did not answer even as she held one of his hands between them.

"Bad dream?" grasping his chin, she turned his head to face hers.

"Bad dream," he shivered, reeling back in his arms, rubbing them together.

"About what?" Ashi persisted.

"You… you die by… by Aku's hand. It was too much," he hesitantly and coldly answered, burying the hard truth of what he saw.

Scooting herself even closer to the former Samurai, she wrapped her arms around him for a warm, yet reassuring hug. He was slow to accept, given what he'd seen, but when she nuzzled her head into his left shoulder and nape of his neck, that only made him reciprocate the embrace. He swallowed hard while she rubbed her hand across his right bicep into her embrace, calming him.

"It's going to be okay, Mako," she closed her eyes and assured.

"Ashi," he paused. "How do you know?"

"Hope. The same hope you gave me is the same we will spread to the Resistance and the others," she firmly believed. Breaking herself away from him, she looked up into his eyes and assured, drawing his chin again so that he faced her. "And together, we are going to defeat Aku!"

If there was one thing he always admired about Ashi, it was her steadfast confidence. Even when the odds were firmly against them, even though the situation was grim, she always managed to bring a smile to his face with none other than her loving embrace and her words. These simple acts made him feel good, mustering enough strength to push himself forward with her by his side.

"I… I guess you're right," he smiled, too. But looking down upon the dark pit where the portal once stood, he scowled and refocused on the present, saying, "We must go. We cannot delay any further."

"I'll pack our things."

Awakening their great owl, they took off from their cliff, leaving the campfire still burning as a beacon for how far they have come and for how much further they have to go. Taking two burning sticks as torches, both former Ronin and Shinobi descended further into the darkness, making sure to leave no stone unturned and no crevice unchecked.

Eventually, the telltale signs the sword had fallen here increased in number and frequency. The evidence ranged from the unnatural deep and sharp cuts in the walls and rocks. And then, the flat bottom of this chasm came into view.

"We are here," Jack announced to Ashi.

Landing, the couple split up in opposite directions to search for the Samurai's lost sacred blade. Though the pair were thorough in their investigation, the signs that the katana was here ceased. While in their descent into this pit revealed many shreds of evidence it fell here, it all came to an abrupt end when former Samurai and assassin arrived. They were definitely the first and only individuals to ever venture here, but the sword was definitely gone. There was nothing down here but the extinguished flare he dropped down.

While Ashi busied herself shining her torch in the darkness, searching behind rocks and crumbled stone slab that fell here, Jack's heart skipped a beat at a horrifying sight. The cleaved skeleton of the purple rams that lived at this mountain was present.

The body was clearly mangled, bone shards, whether sliced from his sword or shattered from the fall were scattered about. Making eye contact with the empty eye sockets of the creature, Jack solemnly closed his eyes shut and looked away, remembering fully what he did. He was haunted from a screech the creature must have given as it fell down, gored by Jack's actions that fateful day.

 _Forgive me, little ones,_ he struggled to resist letting a tear drop from his regretful expression.

Soon enough, Jack realized the obvious seeing both their searched turned up nothing.

"It's not here," he announced to Ashi.

"Could someone else have taken it?" she suggested.

"No," he knew. Realizing the purpose of The Trials, he closed his eyes as he proclaimed with a heavy heart, "I realize now, that… I did not _lose_ the sword… but the sword _left me_."

The reformed young woman's face turned wide-eyed at the implications of his latest announcement. She gasped when she understood more fully all that transpired here long ago. The sword did not merely fall from his grip and tumble away. It was more than the collapse of debris from the fight that gave it the final push down. Finally, it was certainly more than just circumstance that made the blade disappear from existence.

"Ashi, I know this sounds insane, but, let me explain. I spoke with your Vice Priestess. Unlike your sister's sword and the weapons of your former cult that have been forged with the finest materials, by the most skilled craftsmen, and enchanted with the supernatural powers and black magic entrusted to your cult, my sword differs in that it was made in purity by those beyond our understanding and comprehension."

"The… Gods… as you call them?" Ashi inquired. "The three… Monks… who made the blade for your father?"

"Correct," he affirmed with a nod.

"What does this have to do with your sword's disappearance?"

"Inasmuch as I needed to prove my worthiness temporally… I think I have to do so… _spiritually_ …"

This notion confused the former Daughter of Aku. "What… do you mean?"

He pondered upon her words for some time, before concluding, "… I don't know…"

The pair mounted their trusty bird without saying another word. If it took them nearly a day to descend into this dark and dreary cramped space, there's certainly no other way it would take otherwise to ascend from the shadow of Jack's last hope. While the former Samurai himself held firm to the great owl's feathers as if they were the reins of a horse's harness, Ashi held on to Jack's waist. But, she too had questions of her own.

"Samurai?"

"You know that title no longer applies to me," he kept his eyes forward as he gave that snappy remark.

"But, is the loss of your sword the reason why you really disappeared and hid yourself from the world?" she asked unfazed by his tone with her.

"Yes," he lowered his head apologetically. "I was a _fool_ to think I could hide amongst others."

While he continued his story, she listened on intently and quietly.

"I hid myself for a time in the City of Aku established in Berlin. I was hunted by a robotic bounty hunter clad in spiked chrome armor. I remember not its name… 'Robo-Merc' was it? But… he knew who I was. He sought to cash in my corpse for 'twenty googolplexes and a dinner-date with Aku,'" he chuckled at the idea of such an absurdity. "However, the machine nearly found out I lost my sword. I was nearly defeated. It's 'robo-tronic' mind calculated every move I made, but its battle prowess was soulless. I destroyed the machine with none other than that retractable trident and staff the Scotsman gave me."

"Must have been quite the fight!" Ashi admired.

"Yes, but the public saw who I was when my disguise was ruined," he sorrowfully remembered. "They surrounded me, casting remarks on how they thought, 'I was just a myth,' to how I'm 'sporting a beard,' and even on how they'll score 'big money' when they tell Aku about this…"

"Oh no," Ashi worried.

"It was at this point I realized I truly was a fool to think I could hide amongst others," Jack regretfully remembered. "The city was not safe. Nowhere was safe. I knew then I will never find sanctuary. Without my sword, I am _vulnerable_."

By the time the pair reached the peak of the mountain temple, their great owl let them off on the surface, near the same spot the former Samurai endured the loss of his mythical sword. The sun was setting in the horizon, just as it was the terrible day in Jack's journey. Before he could think long as to what "The Trials" the Omen mentioned were, he felt the bird lightly press its beak against his own side in curiosity.

Gently placing his palm against the owl's beak, he gratefully said, "Thank you friend."

"Yes, thank you," Ashi clasped her hands on front of her in appreciation.

The owl then, to her surprise, nuzzled himself into her chest with a mild hoot. The young woman then embraced the animal in her arms, rifling her hands through its white feathers. Soon after, the great bird took to the skies, awaiting the time when he will be needed again.

Finding themselves alone again, Samurai Jack soon realized what needed to be done. Knowing of the sword's divine origin, Jack knew he needed to somehow personally face its makers. Inasmuch as his father, Emperor Reo Iwamatsu knew that he needed to ascend to the peak of the highest mountain in the land to consult with the Gods for assistance, so must the warrior prince. Before he headed off again, he knew he had to set the record straight with Ashi.

"I… do not know how long this may take," he turned around to face her.

"I'll go with you!" she volunteered.

"You cannot," he closed his eyes as he informed her. "This is something that I must do on my own."

When he headed off to the cliff's edge where he faced Aku last time, he looked on at the horizon where the sun set. Little by little, the grand orb of fiery gas and light descended and soon the night will take over.

Jack then disrobed himself, casting away his remaining equipment to the side to the side for his companion, also tossing over the cliff's edge his ruined black t-shirt and combat boots, leaving the warrior in his ruined leggings. As he stood almost by the edge of the cliff

Facing her one last time, he sorrowfully spoke. "Ashi?"

"Mako?" she folded her arms and rose a brow at him.

Cringing while holding his fists to his sides, he replied, "I… I just wanted to… profess… on how sorry I am."

Her breath hitched, and she was swallowing hard, knowing what he was going to apologize for.

"Please, Ashi." He faced her humbly. "I… I… I am _truly sorry_ for murdering your sisters. I don't you if you will ever come to forgive me for what I've done, after all we have been through, but, I felt I needed to set this straight."

There was once a time she would have said she will never forgive him. There was a time where she wanted to see his blood run under her blade for what he did to her only family. But times have changed for them both over the past three months of travel and hardship. He has done so much good for her in return, and she likewise to him and numerous others. When he slowly turned around to face the edge of the cliff, the former Daughter of Aku saw the most genuine of tears fall from his face.

Now was her time to truly forgive.

"Mako, wait!" she ran up to him, to his surprise.

Looking back at her puzzled as to what her intentions were, her next actions honestly shocked him. Turning him so that he faced her, she took him in once again for another deep embrace in her arms. Ashi buried her face beside his while he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. If whatever act Jack was going to do be his last, now was the time for her to set the record straight.

While maintaining the hug, he pried herself from his shoulder to look right into Jack's eyes. They were so close together at this point, that they felt each other's short, warm breaths against their skin. His brown orbs looked right into her hazel ones. One of her hands crept up to the back of his neck assuredly as she simply said, "I… _forgive you_ , Samurai Jack…"

His eyes watered at her stunning confession ever and he was therefore left speechless at her sincerity. But that was not all she had to offer him. Remembering the kiss her former Vice Priestess, Mary, gave to Jack, she pursed her lips and pulled him in towards her desiring to do the same. She now wanted him above anything else in this world, and she hoped this small act of affection would be a way for her to express that.

She closed her eyes and drew him in closer, as he was wide-eyed in shock she would dare be so forward after what seemed to him to be so little time together. But unlike Mary's forced, lustful embrace, Ashi's caring and loving one was welcomed, as he did not retreat from their warm hug at this cold and dreary cliff. Their lips seemed to slowly inch closer and closer to contact.

However, she was not ready yet.

Instead, Ashi turned Jack's head so her lips only pressed against his scruffy cheek. The warmth and wetness from her most affectionate action to him made his heart flutter and his joints weak. Part of him thought this was wrong and he should pull away. But he chose to remain in her arms, whilst his remained tightly wrapped around her lithe, toned body.

Parting the kiss, she looked up into his surprised eyes smiling, confident in that what she did was the right action to take. He mustered a grin, too, and he likewise gave her a kiss as well. Since he was taller than her by less than half a foot, his lips pressed against her forehead.

She giggled at the contact, for his beard bristled against her small nose. For the first time in all their years of suffering and misery, all their experiences in combat and fighting, love blossomed. An emotion she was bereft of by her mother, given by the man she was sworn to despise and assassinate.

When they split and parted ways, they held each other's forearms for what felt like an eternity. Neither wanted to go, and desired to remain like this for as long as humanly possible. Duty came first and foremost, for Jack needed to reclaim his long lost sword of righteousness and Ashi needed to remain guard over him while he did so.

"Oh, I guess I'll just… wait here?" she nervously swayed.

He nodded once and their hands slipped away from each other's hold.

"I'll miss you," she rose her hand and admitted, slowly stepping back.

"Wake me… when you need me…" he instructed, waving to her a gesture of reassurance.

Ashi backed away and the former Samurai sat close to the cliff's edge, taking upon himself a meditative pose. He took deep breaths, bracing himself for what will happen to him. He knows not of what may come, but now was his time. Closing his eyes, he let his consciousness slip away into the void.

The former Shinobi was now alone, but at the same time she was not. She knew not his Gods, nor his customs, or even the ways and customs of his people. It was a whirlwind enough trying to stomach the outside world outside the Monastery's caverns down to hell. Still, she stood confused her as to what he was going to do. But, she still trusted him with whatever he was going to accomplish. She owed him that much.

\- - - … - - -

Weakened. Alone. Persistent.

The former Ronin endured these feelings while he sat fixated in his posture. The hours stretched for an eternity, for his body desired nourishment and drink. But he must remain like this to prove his inner strength. While the sands of time took their toll on him, he was virtually immovable, save it be for the hairs of his head that wavered like the flags and banners of many nations and worlds still do.

Soon enough his patience was rewarded. Long gone was the blistering desert heat and chilling frostbitten nights he endured. The winds picked up and swirled, but not naturally. He felt his being be taken away to a place and time where neither word has meaning. He was uplifted abroad to the beginning and the end of all things.

His eyes remained shut and his meditative pose was as firm as the rocks below his feet, but even those changed, too. Long, healthy, green grass rooted from the dust and fertile soil formed underfoot. He knew this was the time to open his eyes and bear witness.

Where he was hungry and worn out, he longer was in this plane of existence. He looked around taking in the sights. Where in the time of his father, the young Emperor had to travel though an unknown, darkly lit temple or monastery in the mountains to seek out the three Monks who forged the sacred blade, the setting here was quite different.

The former Samurai found himself in some kind of hilly meadow, of which Jack couldn't recognize where in the world he was in. But he came back to his senses remembering he was not here for sightseeing. Jack wandered forward into the rolling hills and plains searching for a means to attain his worthiness for the magic sword. Nothing came in sight for miles, but the former Samurai remained faithful and calm.

The wind silently blew with an ominous music that followed. Was it choirs of angels? Harps of welcoming grace? The tune consisted of a persistent, monotone, yet lovely low moan, accompanied by random strums of an unknown stringed instrument or chime. It was a simple, yet elegant monophony that echoed through the lush, green landscape. And so it was at this point Jack was affirmed he made his first step into the quest for the lost blade.

There was no reason to provoke anger, no reason to display impatience.

Eventually, his travels led him to the sight of familiar buildings and towering palaces. Their red curved roofing of thatched clay, wood, and bamboo was the first the veteran warrior saw. Then the white walls of clay and packed stones, as well as shoji and fusoma paneling. Fog cleared, and the happy people in kimonos and the Guardsmen vested in their armor were strewn about.

 _My… home…_ Jack soon realized.

He understood not why he was taken here, back to Kyoto in its prime in the past, but his answer came soon enough. Huffs of breath and the clops of large feet digging into the ground, approaching from behind rapidly. A young boy's joyous laugh was the next sound he recognized, with whose voice was it.

Emperor and Prince rode on horseback, traveling home from a fun afternoon of galloping the lovely and hilly Japanese countryside. The Imperial Guardsmen at the gates to the capital city admitted the Royal family in back home. Jack knew he should follow and made haste. He knew he was entering one of his memories, but for what purpose?

The former Samurai's chase ceased when he traced his younger self and father to the stables where the pair prepared to dismount. The conversation they shared would prove to be the answer as to why he was sent here, in this particular point in place and time.

"Father?" the little prince turned and looked up.

"Yes, Makoto my son?" he proud Emperor smiled back.

"How'd you get your _magic sword_?" Little Jack eyed the divine katana, strapped in his father's armored waist.

"Ah, that," he said whilst dismounting his noble steed. "That is _quite_ the tale! An epic _quest_ fraught with _danger_!" he continued, helping his boy off the black stallion.

"Is… is it _scary_?" the young Prince asked worriedly.

"Somewhat, but you should hear it nonetheless."

"Okay." He nodded innocently.

Jack watched on carefully from a fair distance, paying special attention to the words of his father. Perhaps answer to his own concerns were embedded in words long past.

"This weapon was not forged from _steel_ ," Emperor Iwamatsu taught, drawing and showing his shining sword to his son. "it is a blade like _no other_." Jack knew the tale well, but patiently and intently listened. "When a force of _ultimate evil_ emerged from the depths of darkness, I led an army of the _righteous_ to strike back against it. We fought _valiantly_ , but were overcome by its _horrific_ power."

Jack remembered. Many of the headstones in the cemeteries in Kyoto were the final resting places of all the samurai, guardsmen, and innumerable heroues slain by Aku's initial onslaught.

"I witnessed the birth of the demon-wizard called, 'Aku,'" still wielding the katana, Reo Iwamatsu's face strained at the memory of his arch nemesis. " _Defeated_ , distraught… my dreams were _crushed_ before me. In that moment of utter _despair_ , something from beyond reached out to offer _hope_."

Jack gasped, realizing who he must reach out to reclaim his sword.

"Three monks acting as _conduits_ for _divinity_. Three Gods with the _power_ to extract a piece of the Universe within… and three hammers able to forge that light into a _weapon of truth_ to dispel the _darkness_." As little Jack reached out in awe to wield the sacred blade for himself, his father stopped him, warning, "This sword is a _gift_ and a _burden_. It is a symbol of _inner strength_ made manifest. One day, it will be yours to wield."

Jack teared up at this awesome memory, even as it began to fade.

"No. No!" he screamed, running towards his father who calmly sheathed the sword back in place.

As he made haste towards what his heart desired most, this memory faded away and Jack found himself once again in the rolling meadows and plains of this plane of existence. Jack found himself running towards nothing, save it be a vast and open pond, stretching beyond his line of sight, lightly obscured by grey fog. Stopping to a complete halt at the water's edge, he sighed in discontent at the sight of his father fading away and of having no way across this body of calm and still water.

But then, just as Jack was about to turn around, a way showed itself.

Plopping one by one in a seemingly sequential order, smooth flat stones emerged from the depths of the water, sending cascading series of ripples, disturbing the water as the rings flowed on for what seemed to be an eternity. The trail of stones led through the pond and into the fine mist obstructing his view. Without a second thought as to the potential dangers ahead, Jack took a leap of faith onto the first, breathing in relief finding it did not sink under his weight.

Hastily jumping across each one, Jack the former Samurai warrior continued on in his spiritual journey to seek his sword.

\- - - … - - -

Ashi paced around the temple grounds of where Samurai Jack's journey took its dramatic turn for the worst wondering what is there for her to do.

Two days have passed since her best friend and companion began his meditations near the cliff's edge, facing each and every sunset. She knew he was still alive, but for how long. As much as she knew she could leave him be and go hunt for food, she knew in her heart she must not move from where he lay. Time and time again, she entertained waking Jack up from his trance so the pair would go and get something to eat.

But she remained respectful. She knew better not to.

Even though she herself hungered and thirsted for food and water, the obligation she set upon herself made her decide not to do so. On the morning of the third day up here, she awoke to find Jack as immovable as the rocks of this mysterious place. Slinging the Alastalidohi longbow and quiver over her back and the katana of her fallen sister, Arya, to her waist, Ashi once again approached Jack from behind.

She stood some distance from him crossing her arms in impatience of what could possibly be taking him so long. Part of her wondered if events happened differently, would she be the woman she is now?

If Arya had struck down the Samurai in the temple ruins of the forgotten army, would any of her sisters ever come to know the truth of Jack's nature as she did now?

What if she herself had lived a free life, exploring the beauty of the world, living a quiet life in some City of Aku instead of searching for him when he disappeared?

Would it even be a better choice to take up Flora's offer to join the Zintaris Resistance Movement or her fellow Sisterhood with the Shaolin Monks?

So many questions, so many "what if" situations played in her mind. While her mind imagined and drifted, she drew her fallen sister's blade from its sheath. The blade glinted and shined in the rising sunlight, and she thumbed and rubbed each of the names of her sisters finely carved in cursive along the hilt that were murdered by Jack's hand.

Reciting the names, the names she'll treasure even until she dies, her conscience waned, and the first question popped itself in her head again. Her life was truly shaped around those she lost, and with the man she was raised to hate with impunity. She looked upon Jack again with her sister's katana held in her hand, and before she could wander any further, a voice thought long gone called from behind her.

"You're not gonna do what I think you're going to do, are ya?" A young woman spoke to Ashi from behind.

"Heh, of course not, Aki," returning her sword back in its scabbard without a second thought, she unstrapped it from her waist, leaving it by Jack's side. She smiled at him, saying as she left, "Just leaving this for you, Mako, just in case…"

"Good, 'cause after all we've been through, I'd hate to see you be a turncoat," Aki crossed her arms and smiled.

"Technically speaking, sister, are we not both turncoats from the Daughters of Aku?" Ashi approached her sister dressed in the same ankle-length leaf dress she saw her last in, with her mow long hair draping over her back, and the two shared a long, warm embrace, twirling around. Softly speaking into her ear, Ashi said, "It's so good to see you again…"

"Me too," the former second-in-command broke the hug to look into her sister's eyes. Looking above Ashi to call out to the others, she spoke, "Alana, Arya, Ami, how's the watch going?"

Ashi looked up as well to see all her sisters were around. The aforementioned trio were perched in vantage points atop the crumbling stone tablets, inspecting the desert horizon for intruders while Avi and Aya were on the ground inspecting the remains of Jack's last battle at this location, from the pair of dismembered ram skeletons to the gaping hole in the ground where the last time portal once was.

"Northern approach is all clear," Ami reported, keeping her gaze on the horizon.

"Nothing to report in the western deserts," Alana shook her head eyeing the sand beyond.

"Hehehe… South-eastern pass is as dead as we are," Arya sarcastically remarked with her signature giggle.

"Hey! Too soon!" Ami pointed and scolded her sister.

"It's been several months, sister," Aya reminded in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

As funny as Arya thought her joke was, Aki and Ashi were not amused. The former grabbed the drawstring and quiver strap situated between Ashi's breasts and asked, "May I?"

"Go ahead," the last surviving sister permitted with a shrug.

"All right, Arya," Aki began while grabbing Ashi's archery gear, tossing it to the joking sister. "Since you're so keen on wisecracking yet again, you're on hunting duty! Now go get us something to eat!"

"Ugh," Arya rolled her eyes, reluctantly taking the bow and arrows. "Fine…"

Arya, strapping in her newfound responsibilities to her back, swan-dived off her perch, well over the edge of the peak of the mountain, descending far below to dash through the desert wilderness to hunt for food. Aki and Ashi walked around, regrouping with the others, but Aya remained amazed at the Samurai's ferocity, inspecting a sliced femur from one of the rams here.

"My goodness," she awed, rubbing her fingers along where Jack's sword cut. " _He_ did this?!"

"Yeah," Ashi nodded. "And he was not himself when he did so."

"Come," Ami waved the group over to set up camp. "I'll get a fire started. We have _much_ to catch up on!"

This was certainly something Ashi was definitely looking forward to. Sitting down with the rest of her family, Ashi relaxed herself, seeing this as a time for her to reminisce on memories both kind and bittersweet, to spend the time she needed with those she was unable to in this life.

"Oh yes, I agree…" Ashi gladly smiled, and the rest soon joined in.

\- - - … - - -

… " _The weapon forged in light has been lost," a grand, ageless warrior spoke aloud. "He will be judged…"_

… " _Will he even achieve his worthiness again?" one of the three asked, bringing one of his four arms up to his chin. "He must be tested…"_

… " _He has to," the other, a bird-like ancient, hoped for certain. "Now…"_

\- - -…- - -

Peace. Tranquility. Acceptance.

The former Samurai, Jack, sought these attributes as he hopped across the seemingly never-ending trail of moss-covered stones into the unknown. If this trial was meant to test his patience, it sure was. The path remained straight on forever, but he remained vigilant. There was no other way.

Just as his strength waned with his capacity to keep moving forward, A stick of hope made itself known in the distance. With renewed vigor in his heart, he marched on towards it. When it came to pass that he stood next to it, he beheld a small, wooden raft.

Jumping aboard, he took the oar that rested against it and proceeded to paddle the raft forward into the sunlit waters of the unknown. Though he knew nothing of what direction he should take, he maintained his faith that his perseverance will be the factor that decides his spiritual discipline and worthiness.

The calm, still waters of this endless quintessence were as soothing as the strange, otherworldly music that flowed with each ripple from Jack's raft and pole. He sailed for many miles, travelling into the unknown, anticipating his first trial.

And come, it did.

Disturbing the serenity of Jack's voyage was the abrupt end to the soothing music and a peculiar series of water lilies, bright in color, with many more lily pads as green as the grass that Jack left behind prior surfacing from the dark depths of the water. He looked around worriedly, anticipating the worst.

 _"Reality as it has always been and always will be,"_ a mighty figure taught, his voice all-encompassing around the former Samurai.

He then looked around him, disturbed by this great being's presence. Jack knew not what to do, for fear, surprise, and deep concern crept up into his own veins.

 _"Existence rests on the bed of serpents..."_

As soon as these words were said, Jack's hairs on the back of his neck stood at a growing chorus ofa fearsome noise.

… _H-i-s-s-s…_

The water around the wooden raft swayed and splashed aboard. From what he could tell, there seemed to be long, winding shadows slithering from under the surface of the water, and there were many of them. Bringing up the wooden pole he used as an oar, Jack readied himself for the worst.

 _Sploosh! Sploosh! Sploosh!_

Rising out of the water came forth dozens of deadly sea serpents, their scales black in color and reptilian eyes fixated on the former Samurai's demise. Jack had much reason to fear, for in his quivering at such ferocious and venomous beasts, he dropped his rod to the raft's surface.

"… _Larger than you…"_ the voice continued. _"… Larger than your Quest…"_

" _The Universe has spoken,"_ another voice, this time a serene, calm, individual. _"The weapon is gone."_

The hissing that followed with the increasing number of black and red snakes surrounded and deafened the Samurai warrior. The oar to his ride rolled off and sunk into the murky depths below. No way out, no means to defend himself.

" _How will you face that truth?"_ a third voice, whose pitched tone resembled a bird's spoke finally. _"How will you fight against it?"_

Jack's first trial has come. Assuming a defensive posture, he prepared for combat. Staring into the deep red eyes of the first serpent on front of him, realization struck. Amidst the horrid chorus of hisses and snares, an odd, yet familiar hum rung in the feudal warrior's ears. He knew at this point this was a test of his courage, of his will to stand firm in the face of impossible odds.

 _Now I see…_ his eyes snapped open. Just as the crowd charged and closed in on him, the actions he took served as his answer to this Trial. Sitting down upon his bottom again, he began again his meditative pose, crossing his legs together and clasping his hands in prayer. Closing his eyes, he boldly proclaimed to the deities watching, "… I will not _fight_ it. I _accept_ it."

One by one, the snakes of the deep came for him. One by one, they fell away from existence, for the will of those overseeing this event have spoken. Just before the venomous fangs sunk in, the serpents faded away into mist. Jack held firm, suppressing his fears accepting what may come.

Then… silence…

Opening his eyes, the scenery changed, and the otherworldly music resumed its course. Standing tall again from whence he sat, he now returned to the aether of this plane of existence. Something tapped at his feet from behind, and when he turned to inspect, he found the wooden pole rested there for him. Taking it, he resumed his course, sailing onwards towards the sunset.

\- - - … - - -

"Ciao, Broadsword-Actual, this is Ironclad One-One. OPREP to follow for 'Orpheus.' Riesci a sentirmi?"

" _Oi! Flora! Stand still wit da radio, won't ya? Ye know I can't grasp anythin' anymore!"_ clearing his "throat" before continuing, the ghostly blue leader of the Resistance spoke with General Cornelius. _"Eh, solid copy, lad. How's Operation: Orpheus goin'?"_

"Strangest thing, il signore. Mission Success, but There's no sign of H.V.T. 'Whiskey-Kilo' or his banditi. The count's still going, but we have at least duemilacinquecento persones the Orcs used as slaves. Our informazione was right."

" _Eh, what's with 'em?"_ the Scotsman asked in concern.

"Mio dio, I… I never have seen anything like this before…" the Gladiator commander looked behind him at his men that continued to tend to those afflicted with their hardships as servants for the Orcs. "They're all busted up, lacking in nourishment and proper wear, some elderly couple crying about their long lost daughter, and… and the teenage girls were all in some… some stato di spogliarsi…"

" _Iron-clarted, dobber dug, honkin' bastarts!"_ The Scotsman cursed, barely containing his rage over the radio.

"… but no sign of the Orcs themselves!" the veteran Gladiator shrugged and exclaimed. "It's almost as if they got up and left in the middle of dinner! Stiamo ancora indagando whether they – "

" _\- Wha? Haud yer wheesht!"_ he interrupted. _"Whatcha mean the oxter-smelling lizards are gone?!"_

"Your guess is as good as mine, il signore," Giovanni shrugged. "When my soldati entered, we found dozens of casualties, all of them Orcs, and at least tre milioni di crediti worth of gems and gold. Looks like a deal gone bad."

The Scotsman knew the Orcs to be driven by their greed and wanton lust for power, but their abandonment of their slaves and fortress was peculiar. _"S-o-o-o what does 'dis mean, Ironclad?!"_

"That's just the thing, sir," the Italian General scratched his head. "Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?!"

…

Author's Notes:

Wow. It honestly feels strange returning to canon Episodes after spending the last three chapters and two months dabbling into what I drafted that occurred off-screen. Feels great to be back! I do not like doing things half-finished, but since it has been a considerably _long_ time since my last update, This chapter will serve as filler of sorts to lead into the real fight between Ashi and the Orcs and soon her mother.

Due to the highly visual nature of how Episode XCVIII was on-screen, I had to resort to taking alternative means as to how to put this Chapter into decent writing. Many of you will notice I added in Samurai Jack's trials to receive his blade as shown in the IDW comics of Samurai Jack. To whoever the Guest Reviewer(s) is/are that suggested this idea, and who also told me of the websites of where I can freely access the comics, the credit is to you. Thank you! ;)

If nothing else, anticipate the release of Chapter 16: Trials Under Fire, sometime soon, hopefully by this month. While I am on the subject, please review the updated chapter list I left back in Chapter 4. I took the time to leave behind some brief chapter summaries for what to expect for what I have planned.

Until then, see y'all next time!

;)


	16. Trials Under Fire

XVI. Trials Under Fire

* * *

The youngest sister of Ashi, Arya, wanted to know for herself who the feudal warrior, Jack, really is.

As she sat on front of him mirroring his meditative posture, facing him in all his expressionless, almost lifeless, catatonic state, she could only wonder if he will awaken, so that she may, once and for all, confront the man who ended her brief life on Earth. Should the chance arise, her time with him will not be wasted on old hatreds she was raised to believe or vain attempts to hear him justify why he committed what he had to do to her. Above all else, she desired to know him for the man he truly is, to be close to him, to be able to call him a "friend" as her eldest, living sibling is able to now.

But patience was not one of Arya's own virtues.

After returning with a bounty of whatever meats and fruits she could scrounge up from the surrounding desert, she spent her time away from her sisters, trying to vie for Jack's attention. She sat facing him, mimicking his stance, her legs crossed, back straight, and hands rested on her own thighs. At least, that is what she did for the first few minutes. But when her own forbearance wore thin, she resorted to more childish means of attracting Jack's gaze.

At first, she quietly but surely waved her hand in front of him, sometimes muttering his given name in this time, but to no avail. Impatiently snickering to herself, she thought of another way to gain his notice. Resting her weary head on one arm propped on her leg, she drew forth her forefinger and poked at his bare chest repeatedly, tracing his sculpted and scarred abs and pecs.

No response.

"Seriously, Samurai?" Arya frowned and rose a brow in theatrical disdain.

Bored of her present posture, she moved up onto her knees, and leaned forward so that her face and Jack's were mere inches apart. Cocking her head to the side playfully, she once again waited.

Still no response.

His shoulder length mane and beard flew in the cool, mountain breeze with her bob cut, and Arya frowned once again at the utter failure of her efforts. Returning her hands to her knees, she tapped her finger, trying to devise a way to make him snap out of his seemingly vegetative state.

Soon enough, a lightbulb lit up in her jocular imagination.

Raising one hand to softly place on his shoulder, she recalled the tale from her eldest of what the former Vice Priestess did to Jack, a particular moment of intimacy that set him off, made him blush, and made him squirm. Leaning forward towards him, she fluttered her eyes shut and drew her luscious lips closer to his. Arya believed this act would snap him awake, so that she may do as she wanted with him.

But not today…

Just before her lips pressed against his, her family intervened. A hard rock sharply cracked against the side of her head, causing the youngest sister to recoil back to the hard earth wincing in pain. Landing on her back, she throbbed against the growing ache along the base of her hairline.

"Arya?! Really?!" Aki shouted in disgust and disapproval. "Do you even realize what is at stake here?!"

 _Ohh, here we go…_ Standing back up with a groan, Arya rolled her eyes as her own family stared on at her in bemusement.

"The Samurai needs to do this _in peace_ ," the second-in-command reminded, readying another stone in her hand in case the youngest tried anything again. "You are not helping! Fraternizing in this critical time shall not reclaim the sacred blade of the Samurai!"

"Ughh…" Arya scoffed, rubbing her head as she dusted off her leafy mini-dress and calmly returned to camp. As she walked she cheerfully spoke in her signature sarcastic tone, "C'mon sis! Live a little! Since… well… we're all dead."

"I would appreciate it if you _**stopped**_ reminding me that," Ashi lowered her head and scorned, pinching the space between her brows whilst her other hand rifled through her hair in obvious frustration.

When all seven assembled around their campfire with their roasted boar cooking to perfection, Ashi, the last surviving Daughter of Aku, looked back at her Samurai friend if he will ever awaken. It has now been close to a week since he took upon himself his meditations, and each passing hour and day made her worry further.

"Sisters?" she called to the other six while still staring on at Jack.

"What do you require, Ashi?" Avi asked back while turning the spit of their meal.

"I fear for Jack," Ashi confessed upon turning to face her sisters. "It has been far too long. He has gone without nourishment longer than we have in our wilderness survival training."

"Fret not, eldest one," Aki comforted with a hand on her sister's shoulder. "For what Jack is accomplishing now will set the future in motion."

Raising an eyebrow at her sibling's bravado, Ashi inquired, "And how do you know?"

The eyes of the other six quickly darted to one another, hiding smiles and grins before Aki confidently and simply replied, "We know."

As much as Ashi trusted her family, she still retained a level of uncertainty within herself. A doubt that her sisters were fortunately able to pick up on. When all of them came around their concerned sibling, they comforted her.

"Samurai Jack… err… I mean _Mako_ ," Alana corrected herself rubbing the back of her head. "He… will make it. Have faith, Ashi."

"Well… I suppose you're right. Thank you," Having been sufficiently aided, Ashi arose taking a deep breath.

"Okay then! Now when is this damned roast going to be done?" Arya folded her arms and cursed in impatience.

"A few more minutes," Avi replied in annoyance, turning the spit and monitoring the meat.

"Well, at least it is not like Jack is somehow having the fight of his life, right?" Ashi sarcastically remarked, to the concern of the others. The six's eyes once again darted between one another, but this time out of veiled worry, as each of them wondered which of them would tell Ashi. "Right? Sisters?"

\- - - … - - -

"… _Your father_ _ **bequeathed**_ _his sword to you, Warrior,"_ a grand, ageless warrior chastised.

 _"… You did not_ _ **earn**_ _the right to wield the blade…"_ the wise, virtuous avatar rebuked.

 _"… You were not_ _ **chosen**_ _, Makoto-san,"_ the birdlike ancient reprimanded.

\- - - … - - -

Deep in the cold tundra of this otherworldly plane known as the aether, the land dead and cast away, where innocence is burned away in flames, the lone wolf, the former Samurai warrior stands.

After spending a lengthy amount of time resting on his raft once more, he awoke to the cold whistling of the wind. His eyes snapped open to snowflakes melting on his nose and exposed chest as well as collecting in his hair. The wooden raft had beached in an icy land whose hills rolled and cascaded.

And so, he arose and marched on.

Though a million miles away from home, he walked ahead. The air grew colder and though he was frozen to the bones, he braved the way forward. He was truly a soldier on his own, but he knows not the way he should take in this wasteland.

It was here he reflected on his mistakes in the past, all of his combined history, that lead up to this point. His slaughter of innocent rams, the mass sister killing of Ashi's kin, and every impure act that placed his soul in imbalance.

Even though he knew not for sure if this was the right way, he rode high up the heights of shame, the largest mound of white snow and earth ahead. His spirit and mind went forth with his body, despite the stinging chill of snow and ice. When Jack made it to the top, he was welcomed by an open field as the blizzard intensified.

But the area was not empty.

Littered all over, whether partially buried by continuous snowfall or sticking out for all to see were the decayed and rusted bones and decayed bodies, all bearing cuirasses and armor of various denominations, and weapons of all types the former Samurai knew of those who came before. Their number was seemingly endless, for the bodies, of which are in various states of disfigurement and rot were left behind. Upon closer inspection, Jack had seen who these once glorious men of war were.

The horned helmets, the ornate robes, the now tarnished crests and coats of arms the weapons bore, and more importantly, the multiple ethnicities of the slain that were present brought a gasp of shock from the veteran's own mouth. The shocking realization came that he knew these men from a past long forgotten and gone.

Arabian Sheikhs, Egyptian Soldiers, Russian Boyars, African tribesmen, Shaolin Monks, Mongol Warriors, and Viking seamen, among those many more who Jack recognized. Their bodies, their arms of war, their clothing, all brought a sense of dread Jack had not felt since the first time he saw the ruins of Kyoto.

They were his own teachers.

 _What is the meaning of this?!_ He questioned in his mind.

Why was he brought here, he wondered? To suffer? To remind him of the catastrophe that befell those who taught him to fight? To force him to test his resolve in a sickening way? The answer was difficult to ascertain. His only option was to keep moving forward, to wait for the call, the hand on the chest, the signal that would deem his suffering in this frozen desert be enough. Rubbing his bare chest to keep warm, he remained ready for the fight, and Fate answered.

But this was not the only test he will endure here.

As he shivered and hunched over from the intense cold, another surprise cracked its way towards him. All of a sudden, he saw a speck of red in the distance far ahead of him. It gleamed out of the snow, spiraling towards him. He then was struck with searing pain into his right shoulder, making him scream in agony. Daring not to fall on his back onto the thick snow, he withstood the blow that rocked his body. Looking over onto himself where and how he was hurt, he found a single arrow.

Though his razor-sharp sense of smell and his feeling was hampered by the winter chill of this place, he recognized the wood. English cedar. Only one man he knew from the back of his mind and past utilized this in the construction of his arrows.

Little by little, the blizzard died down, and Jack saw all. Bones shifted. Steel toppled. Growls grew. He found himself surrounded by the groans and sharp cries from those that fell. One by one, each arose, their empty eye sockets filled with a red blaze Jack witnessed once before.

When he was lead into a forgotten graveyard by Aku, the former Samurai had to contend on his own against an army of the undead. Armed with his sacred blade and an astonishing amount of luck, he emerged victorious, even to nearly defeat the Master of Darkness himself. His goal it seemed was to endure that challenge again, sans his katana and the Deliverer of Evil.

The moment the blizzard cleared, there stood some distance in front of him, donning a greyed out and torn green leotard and a matching archer's cap with a red feather topped along the brim was the being wielding the wooden longbow. Lowering his weapon, the man grinned wide, his musky greyed skin and faded red facial hair baring yellow teeth. The fog cleared behind him revealing an army of those Jack tutored under. Accompanying them all were their own respective bards and drummers whose great and terrible shouts and beats invited all to come and fight.

And the time has come to see if teacher or student would reign supreme.

" _ **C-h-a-a-a-a-r-g-e-!-!**_ **"** he commanded, and Jack braced himself.

Standing proud and defiant in these impossible odds, Jack winced when he yanked free the arrow from his shoulder, casting it aside. Amongst the detritus and discarded tools around him, Jack hoisted up a long, iron war axe of Viking make, whose blade was dull and the handle already splintering. The odds were grim, and his next test has begun.

"… _Do you have the courage to fight an_ _ **endless battle**_ _?"_ an ancient, yet powerful voice pressed.

Jack stepped back as the undead encircled him round about, fearing who would dare take the next move.

"… _Do you have the strength to do what_ _ **must be done**_ _?"_ another deity asked rhetorically, this one spoke in a calmer tone.

Even the legendary veteran himself doubted whether he would make it.

"… _Show me,"_ a third challenged. _"_ _ **Prove**_ _your valor."_

Breathing heavily, he calmed himself in an instant, clenching his teeth, screaming his war cry, "And prove it… _**I**_ _ **shall!-!-!**_ "

Charging headlong, he made a beeline for the English Archer who prepped another arrow, this time aiming for Jack's own head. But intervening was a headstrong Viking armed with a halberd, bearing down the axe-end of his pole weapon down on Jack, whom evaded by vaulting over him. Completing his evasive maneuver, the lone wolf somersaulted midair and launched his legs outwards, simultaneously knocking the bow out of the familiar Archer's hands and knocking him to the ground, feet crushing the man's skull to the dirt. The red in his eyes vanished and deceased remains were left still.

Rolling on the ground to evade the next wave pf clashing blades aimed at him, Jack armed his axe and struck down a batch of warriors with both blade and pole, recounting their names in his head as he saw their remains clatter to lifeless bits again. Over time, the axe showed more strain with more action it took. Parrying a swords blow from above, his weapon had enough and it snapped in two, leaving nothing more than a glorified stick in his hands.

The sound of the clanging of their iron and steel armor and weapons stuck in his head, the thunder of their war drums beat with such intensity, they practically dictated the rhythm of the falls, the number of deaths, the rising of the horns ahead. From the dawn of this battle, his fight-or-flight instinct wanted him to run away.

But he fought on to the end.

" _ **Die**_ _as warriors do… as these warriors did,"_ the three unseen beings chanted out loud in unison. _"Die for your_ _ **cause**_ _."_

Wrestling with another Viking over his spear, Jack resorted to throat-punching the armored brute away, taking control of the sharp, yet aged long weapon in the process. A Shaolin swordsman armed with a jian came next followed by a Mongol with his jagged yataghan sabre, so Jack launched his spear in hopes of catching his adversary.

He missed.

When the Monk came striking his sword downwards, Jack lowered himself and twisted the sword-arm of his assailant, disarming him and claiming his sword in the process. Kicking away the Mongol, Jack thrust his sword, leaving it into the Shaolin's back, wincing and regretting what he had to do.

But the army was far from finished.

Another swung his Arabian sabre at Jack who crouched in the nick of time. Jack countered this attempt on his life, grabbing the Middle-Eastern warrior by the neck, snapping it in an instant. Casting the body aside, Jack was grabbed from behind by hulking, brutish Boyar, whose strength kept Jack pinned down to his fate by more undead. The sharp end of an axe would have spelled doom, were it not for Jack's timing counterattack. Mustering what little strength remained in his form, He swiveled on the side so the axe buried itself into the Russian, surprising greatly the Egyptian wielder of the axe.

Though unwise of a move, Jack head-butted the bronze headwear of the former assailant before following up with a flurry of punches to the soldier's cranium. More and more fighters swarmed the former Samurai, but this lone wolf still had bite left in him.

Turning their own weapons against one another, Jack struggled to maintain the pressure. His strength began to wane like the rusted blades he had to use. Thought the bitter cold took him nearly over the edge, he knew the price of failure will weigh heavily on his shoulders.

 _I… have not… come this far… to die now…_ he mumbled in his weary mind, refusing to let up.

But even the strongest have their limits. Arrow by arrow, cut by cut, blow by blow, Jack sparred to his last and he emerged as the last man standing after an eternal struggle of fighting. Collapsing on his knees into the greyed and further dirtied snow, he felt the blood ooze from his wounds sustained as the veteran breathed his last.

Falling back into the snow, a light emerged from the cold, clouded sky. It was difficult to tell who it was, but he saw three personages concealed in the light. They nodded all at once briefly, and the lone wolf known by his given moniker in this time closed his eyes.

But the pain ceased. The cold warmed up. Blood flowed away.

Jack breathed life once again and he was blinded and felt his body sway uneasily. Feeling his strength return full-force, he proceeded to touch his face, he no longer feeling the snow, not even beneath him. He arose feeling wood under him.

The sky shifted, changed. Long gone were the dreary gray of the winter clouds and the blizzard that followed it. He sat up on his bottom, with the wooden oar mysteriously appearing in his hand. A clear night sky with its countless multitudes of stars shone forth, lighting the way. Jack took in a deep breath, admiring the beauty of the cosmos and beyond, even as it reflected upon the calm, still waters he floated upon. The odd angelic monophony coupled with the harmonious plucking of harps resumed its calming, soothing, musical course and Jack sailed on once again knowing of a surety he passed this test.

\- - - … - - -

"… _The mind is_ _ **flawed**_ _,"_ the serene voice spoke first. _"The body is_ _ **weak**_ _."_

"… _What is there left to_ _ **prove**_ _?"_ the ancient of the desert challenged.

"… _What is the_ _ **worth**_ _of a_ _ **warrior**_ _?"_ the mightiest one taught with a question.

\- - -…- - -

Another day of endless sailing passed. The once clear blue sky of the aether turned to an odd green haze that encompassed both air and sea. But that mattered not to the former Samurai known by Jack. He willingly gave himself to be here for a purpose, a reason, to obtain the shining blade that will pierce the dark void festering in the land.

As he sailed, he closed his eyes and hoped Ashi was okay. How was she faring? Would she understand his struggles? Would their relationship… _develop_ … beyond what it was? In another time and place, he imagined so. It would be the tale of light and dark of this generation, of how Ronin and Shinobi, despite animosity, despite bloodshed, and despite their differences, grew to be a force bonded as one. As he rowed into the waters of this plane of existence, hair waving with his tattered tactical leggings reduced to a loincloth, he wished for more between him and her should he accomplish his quest.

Interrupting his dreams of paramour, however, was his next and third trial, of true worth and endurance.

The ball of light he assumed to be the sun of this otherworldly place set halfway upon the horizon, but no further. In fact, as he sailed on straight towards it, it grew larger and larger ever so steadily. He felt the heat from within the sphere and it lit up his eyes, but it did not burn him.

Not yet.

The light called to him and he answered by continuing his approach. Closing his eyes one more time before he entered, the wooden planks of his raft dematerialized to dust, and that dust into sand. What finally opened his eyes was his determination to finish this task. Where in the world he was placed was soon made clear enough. Though the rolling dunes of sand could be easily associated with a third of the known world, the presence of the pyramids, temples, and even the Sphinx itself meant only one to him.

 _Egypt?_ _The Great Pyramids of Giza?_ He recognized. _Why here? Why now?_

But these man-made marvels stood not in their disrepair and age of the present, but in their glory as it was in the past. The stones of pyramids were whiter than snow and their very peaks topped with gold, so their prominence in the land of their respective empire was seen by all. But none of the denizens or warriors were present. Not even a camel or a scorpion scattered about. The only thing that made itself evermore present was the desert heat itself. The ever so steady temperature… coupled with _him_.

Sitting atop the peak of the highest pyramid of Giza, the Great Pyramid of Khufu, was a being mightier than the feudal warrior himself, whom even he had to rely on for desperately needed aid when he faced off against the Minions of Set in a prior adventure long ago. He sat in a meditative posture, but his features beyond his humanlike appearance were impossible to decipher. His body was surrounded and hidden by the sun itself and he lay eclipsed on front of it.

 _Can it be?_ He wondered, wiping rivers of sweat from his brows.

"… _Inside…"_ the unknown figure beckoned to him, his voice seemingly coming from all around Jack.

His only response was to continue his approach towards the pyramid. But when he closed the distance, the sands scorched underfoot, forcing him to hasten his pace. The trial of this event slowly, but surely, made itself clear as day before him. The sunlight shined so bright, it became impossible to see the man who sat in the sun.

 _Must… keep going…._ Jack grunted beginning his ascent up the pyramid heights.

Drawing breath became a chore. His lips dried and chapped. Blisters scorched his robust frame and his long hair stuck to his exposed flesh like wet tissue. There was nowhere else to go but up. He knew the Great pyramid of Khufu to be nearly five hundred feet from base to peak. A short trek, were it not for the ever so increasing danger the lethal heat provided.

Each step forth seemed to increase the temperature, each grab left burned flesh in its wake upon his palms. The searing pain was too much for him to bear, but he must continue if he is to prove himself. Even though his body and what little remained of his clothes were ready to ignite, the hell that awaited him should he fail is a far worse option.

"… _What is left_ _ **inside**_ _?"_ the deity asked.

"Inside?!" Jack cocked a brow, looking up the white brightness. "Inside what?!"

"… _Inside…"_ it cryptically responded, before vanishing in the sunlight.

Just as he made his way two-thirds through the treacherous climb, he ignited. It started as mere sparks that grew in number and intensity. The loose hairs on his arms and chest were set ablaze and his feeble attempts to put out the flames spread them far and wide all over him. Nearly losing his grip, his path forward was the only way to salvation from his physical torment.

"… _Inside…"_ the birdlike ancient uttered around him once more.

 _No… I must… not… fail…_ he gritted his teeth in pure agony. _Wait… inside…_

Hope prevailed as Jack finally understood what he must search for _inside_ himself. Though his clothes burned to ash and soon his body with it, he found within himself what cannot be broken, what shall never falter, and never to burn away. And so he pressed on, ignoring the flames that blotted out his sight and blocked his way.

Making his way closer to the golden top of the pyramid, his last act solidified his place in this trial for the lost blade of his forefathers, for the quest to vanquish Aku forever. Standing tall and proud at the peak, he braved the fires of judgement.

"… _**Inside is the weapon that cannot be lost!"**_ the ancient resounded.

Calmly closing his eyes and withstanding the flames that continued to consume him, the former Samurai warrior looked within himself and realized the reality of what being a true warrior burns down to. It is more than one's knowledge or skill. The true spirit of the warrior lies more than just in one's weapon or training.

With this reality realized, Jack passed this trial and made himself ready for what comes.

With a single clap of thunder and flash of lightning, however, the scene had changed.

Jack snapped his eyes open to behold himself returned to the raft of his journey unscathed, un burnt, without even a hair of his body harmed. But it floated not upon the water, but was suspended midair high in the clouds. He was caught in a thunderstorm, and the beats of the storm and the flashes within were a signal to Jack who drew nearer and nearer to his endgame. The raft moved forward on its own accord now, and Jack knew the end was near.

\- - - … - - -

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I still can't believe Ayala pinned the Samurai like that!"

"You really like that story, don't you Sister?"

"Well, Ashi, I must ask; when is _your_ turn to be this close with the Samurai?"

Arya's question caught her off guard. Sure, she did send off Jack with little more than a peck on his cheek, but would it possibly develop into more from there? Would even he take this small act of affection seriously to pursue something _more_ with her? Ashi could not answer but only stutter nonsensical noises at her sister's question.

"Well?" Arya fluttered her eyelids and leaned in to her eldest.

"Knock it off, little one…" Aya voiced her annoyance.

Bemused with her family's attitude, she threw her arms up and excitedly proclaimed, "Hey! It's true!" But turning back to Ashi, she teased, "So tell us, Ashi, are you really… _falling for him_?"

"Uhh… I… I don't… know?" The eldest nervously rubbed the back of her head looking away for an answer. Turning around from where she sat to keep an eye on Jack, she was grateful and concerned he heard none of this conversation "Can we just change the sub-"

… _R-r-rumble… R-r-rumble… R-r-rumble…_

The ground quaked and shook rhythmically. Each of the Seven looked around with Arya, Ami, and Alana leaping away, taking their watch posts atop the peculiar stone tablets of this place in opposite directions from one another. Ashi and the rest kept to the edges of the cliff, scouting for the source.

"What was that?" the eldest asked, keeping her eagle eyes on the horizon. "Does the earth quake beneath us once again?"

"No… Ashi…" Aki replied somberly facing the mountain pass to the southeast. "Battle formations…"

The rest of the Seven lined up beside Aki with equal measure of concern and worry. All that is, except Ashi. She had hoped that perhaps it was her new friend Flora of the Zintaris Resistance Movement, having finally caught up with the former Shinobi after so long. Deep down, Ashi had a sickening feeling these trespassers were neither the Resistance nor even remotely friendly. She stepped forth from her sisters halting at the edge of the cliff to sternly observe the newcomers.

Her hearing picked up the familiar sounds carried by the wind of heavy-duty footwear, definitely those befitting cast iron combat boots and the chafing of armor plating against one another. The clinking and clanging which she identified as swords, staves, and pole-based weapons, whether they be spears or pikes.

Then, she saw them, springing forth between the Govĭ Altain Mountain Range, confirming her prior suspicions. Armors of black, dark blues concealing lime green, scaly bodies which housed eyes of yellow determination and singular pride, a clear contrast to the rag-tag, hand-me-down weapons and gear with the signature multiracial diversity of the Alliance.

Ashi's eyes held ire and her fists clenched firmly at her sides so tightly, they were making prints just shy of breaking skin, housing a deep anger her sisters feared would be unleashed.

"Aki…" Alana leaned in while her dress of greens made a mild rustle, and she whispered as quietly as possible into her sister's ear. "We have yet to let _her_ know why we were _really_ sent back here to her…"

Crossing her arms, the second-in-command reminded back in hushed tones, "No. Odin's orders to us are clear."

"But you know that Vishnu cautioned…" she worried back.

"You don't _need_ to remind me…" she gently placed her finger tips on her concerned sister's lips. "I honestly worry myself that… that… _his blood_ … runs too strongly within her…"

Alana, having had enough, roughly pushed aside her sister's hand and nearly shouted, "We should do _something_! We know what is to come!"

"Hmm…" bringing one hand up to her chin, Aki wondered. But after much debate and self-argument into the immediate matter, she relented with a deep breath. "Fine. I'll warn her…"

Walking forward up to and behind her sister, Aki nervously rubbed her forehead and prayed within herself to the Gods that they would understand what she is about to do. Standing at the right hand of Ashi, she saw that her eldest was still scorning the threat that loomed over the horizon. She was almost in relief that Ashi was too preoccupied to pay any mind of the whispered conversation of alarm behind her back. The heavy rise and fall of her chest indicated to Aki that she was huffing in a controlled rage.

Controlled for now, that is…

The revealing nature of Ashi's own luscious green dress of earthen plant life made it clear of all the other signs. Popped and coursing veins running along trembling fist and limb. Gritted teeth behind closed lips. Her once hazel pupils were long gone with a color darker than black. Placing her hands up to her heart in concern, the one sister Ashi trusted most had to act now or forever hold her unbearable silence.

Placing a worrisome palm upon the flowery decorative fringe of Ashi's single strap top, the eldest caught notice. Her inclining madness seemed to cease at the touch of her sister upon her shoulder. Her fists released, the hazel returned to her eyes. So sudden was her return back to the woman she is, that Ashi gasped sharply and turned to face Aki in a blink.

Raising a single brow at her, Ashi's rage was replaced with curiosity.

"Ashi, I… we…" Aki muttered, unable to make eye contact. "I don't think we were honest… as to why we were sent back to you here and now of all times and places…"

"What is it?" the surviving Daughter of Aku asked innocently.

"Your heritage," she released with a gulp. "You… _We_ know it to be… a dangerous one…"

"Oh, that! Ha, ha!" She humorously rolled her eyes. "You don't honestly believe we are actually Aku's blood Daughters, do you?"

Avoiding the answer to the question, the rest of the sisters assembled behind their eldest, joining Aki in her warning.

"Ashi, we came here in an attempt to intervene before things get… out of hand," Ami opened up.

Smiling in excitement at the prospect of fighting by her sisters' side once more, Ashi excitedly gasped and asked, "Then will you join with me in battle?"

Lowering her head shamefully, Arya replied, "No, I'm afraid, as much as we want to."

Her heart dropping as fast as her smile, Ashi spat back, "What?! Then why have you come?! To offer me fleeting comforts only to vanish before my eyes again?! To speak cryptic warnings from beings I know not?! Why?!"

The six visibly recoiled back in fear, reeling in their failures to not arouse Ashi's anger.

"Oh no! I… I…" Ashi regretted her snappy outburst. "I'm sorry, okay?! It… it has been no easier on me being the last to live!"

"We know," Avi remarked to everyone's nod of acknowledgement.

But upon facing the threat that drew closer, Ashi knew she had to go.

Clasping her hands in thanksgiving, Ashi pleaded, "Look, I thank you all very much for the time you have spent with me, especially in your efforts to calm my soul and give me comfort in my times of need and want, but…" her hands parted to clench into fists at her side. "But this is something _I must do_. And I know I can handle it!"

"Again, we know," Aki comforted. "But… please be careful."

Pointing a thumb at herself, the Daughter of Aku proudly said, "I will."

Unstrapping the Alastalidohi's longbow and quiver from her skimpy attire, Arya offered, "I think, you will need these back…"

Snatching them from the hands of the once humorous sister, the eldest only just tossed them aside, to the six's visible dismay.

"No, I won't," Before anybody else could say anything more, Ashi spread her arms like the wings of an eagle and dived clear off the cliff to face the amassed army out for blood and glory.

"Forgive us, Gods over All, for we have failed," Ami shed a tear in dismay.

"No," Aki held the hand of her sister with care. "The Samurai shall pick up where we left off. If… _when_ … he returns, the duty shall fall upon him to continue to teach our beloved Ashi the right path."

"I guess we should go?" Arya shrugged.

"Yes…"

\- - - … - - -

"… _Who among us should judge him in his final test?"_ the wise warrior asked his brethren.

"… _It must be one who knows his people, his culture,"_ the God of the sun advised.

"… _I volunteer,"_ the third of the triad spoke up. _"… I will direct this personally…"_

\- - - … - - -

Seven days is a long time for one to meditate just to obtain a sword forged from the Gods.

But every step of the journey was necessary for Jack to attain inner peace and prove his soul. He relearned the importance of Acceptance when he faced down the fiery, gargantuan serpents of the sea of the aether. He experienced the necessity of Courage in the face of an endless battle. He tempered past his physical ailments and pains in a feat of Endurance.

Acceptance. Courage. Endurance.

Three attributes that are necessary in the forging of a great warrior. But even Jack needs to ascend above that. His last trial that awaits him shall be the deciding factor that will determine his worthiness to wield the sacred blade once again.

As he sailed the unknown seas of this plane of existence, dressed in little more than greyed rags strewn about his loins, he anticipated and journeyed onwards. Though he has endured much, he knew his crucible was far from over. What challenge awaited him, he wondered? He has fought and bested beasts and armies. He surpassed the elements of both fire and ice. He stayed awake, ready for what comes.

After passing though fog so thick, he couldn't see his own hands, the mist cleared to a most interesting sight. Part of him expected pearly white gates, a golden entrance to some manor of exquisite taste, but not what lay ahead of him.

First, he saw peonies and water lilies floating in the still waters. He recognized and knew they were the same kinds his mother, the Empress of the Empire, used to place in her hair. Next, he smelled sweet sakura leaves. His memory recalled the cherry blossoms that bloomed frequently all over Kyoto and beyond in Japan. Where the former Samurai anticipated another perilous quest fraught with danger and surprise, he only felt peace, what he has not felt since home…

And then, that building came into view.

The shroud of mist cleared revealing a rather modest sight. A small tea house, no more than two stories in height, floated on bamboo supports directly ahead. Two unlit lanterns hung at the edge of the awning of the structure, but a strange, yet peaceful and soft light glowed from within, out a single entrance. Jack knew this place to be of one where monks, geisha, and in some cases, Samurai came to formal or informal gatherings, offer worship, and even achieve certain goals.

Emerging from the light came a man short in stature, standing no higher than up to Jack's waist. He wore nothing more than a golden-auburn colored angarkhā that covered him completely, exposing only his head and hands. He himself was elderly, and yet clearly wiser than his years. He was completely bald and his scalp nearly featureless, save it be for the third eye chakra known as a bindi that rested on his forehead, just above the space between his eyes.

With Jack's raft coming to a complete halt at the shore of the modest house, he found himself a little embarrassed to be in the presence of one clearly more worthy and well-dressed than he.

"Are you lost?" the Hindi monk spoke, his voice one of serenity and calmness.

"Yes," Jack humbly and honestly confessed.

"Good," the strange man approved, before inviting, "Come make tea."

 _The… Way of the Tea?_ Jack stood surprised.

As the monk headed inside, he stopped midway in and turned to face Jack once more to calmly ask, "You do know how to make tea, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered in half worry and half certainty. "I think so."

Where Jack anticipated another grand battle, a fight against the elements, he did not expect all his journeying, fighting, and meditation to amount to just a mere tea ceremony. But Jack knew he was lead here for a reason. Stepping off his raft, he paid no mind as both it and the oar he utilized for so long sank into the icy blue depths. Stepping inside, Jack knew it was time to attain what he had lost decades ago:

His sword, his purpose, and inner peace.

\- - - … - - -

Warlord Kegigoth was staunch and afraid.

As much as he lusted over riches and glory from Aku beyond his wildest dreams, he dearly feared the suicide mission High Priestess Azula consigned them into. The Madame's brusque strength, the fall of her Monastery by two or three individuals, Priestess Akoma's warning, and many other instances planted seeds of doubt that bore fruit at the last minute when Azula broke away to flank the Samurai while his men attacked.

But was it truly too late to turn back now? Indeed, it was. He was promised whatever losses he and his men face, whether it be of life or limb, Aku would reward the Orc Legionnaire a thousand fold with untold blessings from on high.

And thus he commanded, "Present… arms!"

Drawing his cracked and chipped sword, holding it closely on front of him, the sole Warlord of the Orcs marched forward into the inevitable and the unknown. All ten thousand of his men held their weapons close and their pikes pointed high, so that they resembled the formations of the warriors of old they sought to match with.

As they crowded in and ascended up the spiral path of the narrow mount, there was nothing to stop them from accomplishing their goal now. None that is except for a certain assassin clad in leaves that did little to conceal what she had in store for them…

" **Hold it!-!-!"** a young woman called out to them, halting the legion in their tracks.

All of them looked high to bear witness to a peculiar sight. What they saw to be nothing more than a lost girl who stood as defiant as raging fire was on top of a boulder alongside the wall of the mount. Her innocent and lithe frame was accentuated by her lovely handmade dress weaved out of plant matter rather than cloth. Betraying her appearance was the clear indication of rage visibly displayed by her facial expression, flexed muscles, and tightened fists. Several of the men raised a brow trying to determine who she is and what is she doing up here.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she angrily sneered, staring down the mighty army before her.

Pointing his favored blade along the path ahead, Warlord Kegigoth answered, "Up the mountain, to kill the Samurai. What's it to you?"

Any restraint Ashi held back was cut loose by a single sentence. Her brows narrowed. Her fists tightened further. She felt herself growl inside. Something blacker than pure hatred brewed in her veins.

But she wanted it darker.

Leaping off her rocky foundation, she cartwheeled midair, almost enjoying the new thrill that gave her new strength. She was the only being standing before one of the galaxy's most feared and revered armies, and she was all she needed.

Narrowing her hateful eyes at them, she challenged, "I'm going to _stop_ you!"

That notion made it clear to the heavily armed, muscular lizard-men who this little girl was. She was none other than the one described by the High Priestess to be "Ashi," the last of an elite group whose task was clear:

To kill the Samurai.

The last survivor of a group that failed. The last survivor that abandoned her cult. The last survivor who displayed cowardice and doubt, who was rightfully expelled.

A failure.

Their target made clear, The Orc Warlord smiled widely and began to laugh. Is this really the quality of fighters the Daughters of Aku raised? It was no wonder to him on how their "oh-so-great" Monastery was decimated to rubble. Azula had warned of her combat capabilities and training, but even those were a joke now. Myriads soon joined in on the laughter and word spread high and wide of the sole standing ridiculousness on front of their clan, an act that angered Ashi further.

Their taunts and laughs increased to a loud chorus as they passed the message down.

"Hey, why have we stopped?" one further down the base of the mount asked to another. "What's so funny?"

"It's a girl," another responded in a fit of laughter. "She says she's going to stop us!"

Ashi was mad they refused to take her seriously, much like Da Sa-Moo-Rhai's residents in his tavern back in Central Japan. Her memory retreated back how she was scorned and mocked publicly by has-beens, washouts, and the like. Oh, how she wanted to rip and tear them all apart, to make them suffer for their words! But then again, they were those who failed to destroy Samurai Jack, hardly worthy of her unbridled rage. But these Legionnaire of the Orcs however, were all fair game. These men want Jack dead, the man who brought her hope and truth, whom she cared for as much as her own late family.

 _These…damned freaks… must die,_ she desired.

Breaking from his laughter, Warlord Kegigoth mocked, pointing his scarred blade at her, "So a little thing like _you_ is gonna stop this whole army, huh?"

"Yep," she spat, showing no fear nor remorse.

Though initially caught off-guard by her brazen pride, the Orc leader still found it within himself to threaten her, belittling, "We're gonna rip you apart in a bunch of pieces, and then we're gonna take those pieces and rip them apart into even _more_ pieces!"

She stood unimpressed by his words. Even the Dominator who trapped and electrocuted her, forcing Ashi to bear witness to his child soldiers from Azure nearly slaughter the Samurai had more demeaning lines for her. Her hateful gaze unaltered, she set off the Orcs with only two words; "I'm waiting."

"Hmm?!" Kegigoth was significantly surprised. _Just like the Mother!_

Though his men were in shock, he rallied them together growling with the terrible and great war cry of their clan. The battle was on, ten thousand to one.

Warlord Kegigoth charged first, slobbering and screaming with all his men by his side. As clan leader, he sought to deal the first blow to Ashi, doing as he pleased with her, making due she dies as he had prior stated. He and his men had no longer reason to fear and an easy victory was in their sights.

Or so they believed…

Bearing his sword down to cleave off her limbs so the real fun may begin, she dodged his hefty blow with speed unimaginable in any human. Before the Warlord reeled in his cracked steel, her blow was ready. She punched him with such force that it matched only one other person in the Orc's life. His cast iron vest popped and cracked like an egg's shell. His breath was kicked out of his lungs and was flung back towards his still charging legions. Her arms and legs pulsed strength and speed she knew not she possessed in her skill's set.

But it mattered not.

Screaming with them, she pushed, pushed, and pushed! First Kegigoth, then his personal guard, and finally all the underlings. Their formation collapsed, her strength sent men flying over the exposed edge of the cliff or trampled and crushed underfoot by their clansmen or her own ferocity. His limbs rendered useless, the Legionnaire commander cried in agony as his own body was used as a battering ram for her purposes.

Those Orcs who were assembled on the spiral paths stories below ceased their advance questioning one another what is going on up there for their own elite to be reduced to rag dolls clad in heavy metal. It did not take long for their answer to arrive, barreling towards them. As dust is swept by gale-force winds, so were they by the might of the last Daughter of Aku. Those who were able to retreat did so, barely making it to the base of the mysterious mountain with the bulk of their army. The many who did not were not so fortunate.

With one last ear-piercing scream from within herself, she sent flying the hundreds she shoved flying over the edge of the cliff well over a hundred feet above ground level. Letting go of her prey, she stood watch at the edge as they descended into the arms of their brethren. Many were impaled by the standing spears of their comrades below.

The Orc Legionnaire commander was the last to die from the fall. As Kegigoth screamed for whatever deity to help him, no answer was given, but a sharp end. He helplessly flailed his shattered and made lame limbs as cold steel welcomed him. Tip pierced armor and shoulder, and the rod pushed through his heart. Intestine and vein alike were sliced open and diced apart. Passing through his hip, the unfortunate Warlord of the Orcs met his end, last facing his brothers-in-arms below who shook their heads denying the reality.

Warlord Kegigoth is dead.

Beholding her hands in front of her, Ashi beheld the marvelous sights and terrible carnage she had just committed. Red blood, bits of iron, and shards of bone enshrouded her fingertips up to her elbows and the best part? She liked it. Many lessons did Ashi learn in her short life. Of how to take a life, of how to lead a small team effectively and efficiently, of the teachings and practices of the Daughters of Aku. Many of these she rejected when she joined with the Samurai and learned the truth of right and wrong.

But one lesson remained.

Clenching her fists again, her consciousness desired Orc blood. On this day in this desert, she sought to make usage of her knowledge, skills, and talents freely. There was no Samurai Jack to stop her now. Her sisters are long gone to comfort her crying soul. And moreover, there will be nobody coming to the aid of the legions of the Orcs. Today, she recalled the driving force of her all her acts, the simple maxim of her assassin's creed:

" _Everything_ is permitted," she coldly recited.

Taking a grand leap from her vantage point, she descended upon the crowds like a murder of crows on fresh prey. Her targets in sight, it was no longer a matter of if she will survive or endure, but how long the slaughter of the once prideful Legion will take. However, unknown to her, an old memory from her past stopped in the shadows to enjoy the show…

…

Author's Notes:

Been a year since I posted, I know, but… yeah… I'm back for good this time.

For those recent followers who don't know, since I took down my original chapter that informed my longer time viewers, I had a car accident that well… prevented me from continuing this fanmade work to completion. I originally had Chapter 15 and 16 up for a while beforehand, I needed to make serious revisions and edits to older chapters as well as mistakes were made getting back on track of writing again and I was not sure where to incorporate my final take on Jack's tea ceremony and Ashi's ultimate duel with her mother in this chapter or a separate one. On top of that, even after I had long since recovered, had adopted two jobs at once to help with costs of living for my family and I. It just… seemed easy to procrastinate this past year post accident.

I honestly entertained the idea of abandoning this fanfic since… I was not sure if anyone cared about this story anymore as much as I did. But, a number of recent reviews and my own imagination consistently nagged at me to finish what I started two years ago. And so, here I am again!

Anyways, my true Author's notes as to my thinking process for this series of Chapters for Episode XCVIII of Samurai Jack will be in the next one I am dubbing, XVII. Blood and Tea coming very soon.

Take care, my viewers!

;)


	17. Blood and Tea

XVII. Blood and Tea

* * *

The former Samurai stepped forth inside the peculiar tea hut and knew what he had to do.

Inside the chashitsu, or tea room, Jack saw the quiet, yet peaceful space was brightly lit enough to know what lay in wait for him in this room. The tatami mats, the walls lined with fusoma paneling, the enticing, sweet aroma of matcha, and including to the far side of the room, the simple tokonoma which consisted of a scroll that hung on a wall, bore the crossed diamond mark of his people with a purple vase of white peonies on the floor to its right.

The room was sized to fit four and a half of these bright, wooden mats, arranged around the half mat that housed the veteran's final task and trial. He knew the ceremony well. Normally, preparation would take weeks, with invitations sent out to appointed guests. But for today, it was only he and the Buddhist monk were present. The wise, old man took his place, as per custom, on the host's mat on the left from the entry. Across from him on the central half-mat was everything Jack required for this task.

The terracotta pots and cups, the bamboo utensils, even the red fukosa, folded off to the side, all served a purpose for this occasion, and all must be approached and handled with the utmost care and exact obedience to the custom. The form must be followed to the letter, never to be improvised in any way.

However, there were mere exceptions to how this ceremony will be played out. The former Samurai warrior himself was obviously underdressed for this role. Kimono were traditionally worn, but all he had was his ragged leggings reduced to a greyed loincloth. There was no cha-kaiseki, or meal served, as per the tea function, but there didn't need to be for this time.

Being mindful of his steps beforehand, Jack reverently stepped inside, caring to keep himself in harmony with the peaceful atmosphere of this sanctuary. He knew the monk to be the host and judge, and so every movement had to be calculated and graceful. Kneeling down at the central hearth mat before the pots, cups, and tools, he readied himself to partake in a ceremony to cleanse his soul.

But little mindful was he of the danger that his ally, Ashi, faced…

\- - - … - - -

The last Daughter of Aku alone faced off against the Orc Legionnaire and did what she does best.

With no Samurai to mentor her, she had granted herself permission to murder and to maim. With none of her departed siblings to comfort her, she brought forth suffering and barbarity. With only thousands of heavily armed, green lizard men bringing their guts, glory, and vehemence to manifest, Ashi clenched her fists and fought them to their last.

But she wanted it darker.

Following her rapid descent from her leap from the cliff above, she landed right in the midst of them, and all her years being raised into every possible combat posture and strike flashed out with the force of lightning. The Orcs being tightly grouped together, were now subject to her full power.

… _Kick, punch, chop, jab, cross, counter, parry…_

Her initial assault was performed, just as she had practiced since she was able to walk. But something else pushed her forward in her blindingly fast flurry of deadly motions. Something within herself that demanded more blood. Something… infinitely more devious than her former self…

But the legions of lizard-men were far from through yet. A great wall of flesh and metal cleared all around the last of the Seven while the surviving majority stood in both shock and rage. With a slobbering grunt, one ordered the rest to form a great and wide wall with their spears and pikes. They prepared to charge in a blaze of glory against the slayer of their own. As they stormed forward, their bravado dropped into disbelief as Ashi made a brazen counterattack of her own.

Unfazed by their advantage over her, she too plowed her own way in. The massive army couldn't believe their eyes. Her lithe body seemed to twist and contort unnaturally around the tight formation of gleaming, pointed blades. Her movements were almost serpent-like as she still pressed on like a mad lion after a gazelle.

Three spear points gashed across her sides, arm, and leg, but she winced not at the pain. Red crimson spilled out from her wounds, enshrouding her, anointing her. Her pure hatred for these Orcs bubbled over any instinct to care. But as awed the army was of her performance, a balled fist was raised, aimed at their faces.

The huntress' strike impacted the face of one with such force, that it caved in his helmet and skull, killing him instantly as his body flung several feet away, and the endless slaughter continued. Wounded and bloodied, any other man should be dead or dying, but not Ashi. Uncaring of her sudden surge of strength, she used it to her advantage. One kick sent handfuls flying in the air as a backhand shattered dozens of spears, leaving shortened stumps of wood in their hands.

The sheer brutality and bloodlust in her eyes pulsed and beat with more intensity as the brawl intensified in ways unimaginable.

Another group of them thrust their pikes at her, but with lightning reflexes, she bundled them together under her arm, and broke them off with a punch from her free hand, retaining two of the spearheads for her use as makeshift fighting sticks.

Far behind the frontline, those who struggled to press forward behind their comrades saw over the head of others quite the grisly sight. Their own men tossed far above their rank and file, all in various states of dismemberment and gore. Screams and shouts echoed through the desert in front of them. Whether they were rallying cries or pained terror, they knew not, until she came barreling towards them all.

Utilizing the severed spearheads as makeshift daggers, Ashi carved her way past her numerous enemies. Driving both of them into the chest cavity of one, she relished in the sounds of steel grinding against armored flesh and snarled as a feral beast on a fresh kill. But she soon noticed a sudden counterattack bearing down on her. Using the body of one Orc as a shield, she withstood the heavy blow of another bipedal lizard's sword cutting into his comrade's back.

The weight of these two hulking men would've crushed a lesser man, but Ashi thrust her arms forward, sending both flying away from her into the faces of a dozen more. Leaping high in the air, she twirled, giving her next attack with her blades that extra momentum to strike deep and hard.

One unfortunate soldier was pinned flat to the ground, his weapon knocked out of his grip. He growled and snarled, writhing under her, slobbering his spit, and struggling to break free before she grievously sank both her spearheads into each eye socket. A death's gurgle, followed by motionlessness followed. As another life ebbed and bled away at under herself, the feral blackness called itself to her once more.

 _Sweetheart…_ something with an aged, scratchy voice called to her from inside her mind.

… _What?!_ Ashi almost yelped out loud. _Who… who is that?!_

… _you have to bring out… your BEST… if you hope to defeat them…_ it pressed her enticingly.

 _No… no…_ she almost cried as she twisted her severed blades further into the skull of the deceased under her.

… _and your best part…_ and her blood called into a yelling temptation, _**"I-S… M-E-E-E-!-!-!"**_

The last chord in her heart snapped, as she both willingly and reluctantly gave in to the phantom pain inside. Pulling out both her weapons out of the dead with a sickening lurch, she began her next frightening flurry of attacks.

The last Daughter of Aku screamed a mighty roar into the heavens as the Orc Legionnaire stood all amazed around her. Her scream was more beastlike than human, and now, in this very desert plain this hour, her resolve came back and she now sought to redefine to these lizard men what it means to fight like a girl.

\- - - … - - -

… _Inner peace… inner peace… inner peace…_

Jack's repeated chant within his mind and soul was kept as he performed the ceremony as he remembered best. The short, yet mysterious monk took his place sitting down on one of the tatami mats off to one side of the room.

The former Samurai wondered as to who the identity of this strange man is, but his purpose was made clear enough; to personally oversee Jack's final Trial. Though this task was bafflingly simple compared to scaling a pyramid in scorching heat or facing an army of the undead in the blistering cold, he knew he had to do this one right.

Believing himself to be spiritually prepared for the dauntingly simple task ahead, the former rogue moved forward.

Keeping his steps short and in accordance to custom, he reverently approached the tea making tools, supplies, and utensils in the center of the room. Whilst in the quiet and serenity of this room, he sat down on his knees, adopting a meditative posture.

First, he began by observing the layout of the pots, cups, and utensils before him. Their position was key to the ceremony. He foremost started by holding up the water ladle perfectly level and parallel with his body before turning the tool ninety degrees, cup facing away, before settling it down gently next to its proper position next to what will be the tea cup.

And then, he, after bowing down before his final test and out of respect, set aside both the tea scooper and whisk which were up on the cup down to one side. Then, Jack started folding the red cloth known as the fukusa. The way he handled the cloth is a process known as fukusa sabaki, a very specific method of folding. Starting by taking up the square foot fabric, Jack folded the large cloth and reduced it down to a triangle fold, then down to a rectangular shape, and eventually to a size that is just small enough to clean the tools and implements before him, barely the size of his palm.

Next, Jack cleaned the tea container and the tea scoop. He remembered one always starts off with the tea container, dusting off the top with one stroke using the fukusa, symbolic of a way to dust off your mind. Then, he folded it around the tea scoop and swept upwards once, a representation of cleansing your physical self. The meditative warrior set it down perfectly along the middle on top of another cup. With the necessary instruments cleaned, as per custom, he now proceeded to make the tea.

Jack knew that tea in itself is pretty easy to make; all it takes its to simply boil some water, mix in leaves and herbs with hot water, and a delicious cup of tea results. However, he knew better. The point behind all of this cleaning is to slow the mind down and be mindful always.

Next, Jack held up the ladle near his forehead and then opened the pot of boiling hot water with the fukusa and placed the lid on the corresponding bowl, to prevent any scalding or wet spots onto the bamboo floor. He then ladled hot water, careful to not let a single drop stain the floor, into the tea cup and left the ladle perfectly down on top of the hot kettle. Bringing forth the whisk he set aside earlier, he slowly stirred the hot water into the cup. This step was mostly to clean out the cup, preheat it up, and therefore letting the second pour of water stay hot, rather than cooling the moment it hits the bowl. He swished the whisk a bit to soften up the bamboo tines so none of them break off into the tea.

Succeeding that, Jack emptied out the warmed up and cleaned out cup into another and puts in two scoops of powdered matcha tea into the prepared container with the cleansed wooden scoop. He then proceeded to give a few taps to the side of the bowl to loosen any tea that's stuck to the tool.

Subsequently, he picked up again the water ladle that lay on top of the kettle and committed the second pouring of water into the now cleaned and warmed bowl of tea herbs and spices. Taking out the whisk he used earlier, he stirred carefully and slowly. Clear water mixed with the herbs and spices turning the mixed contents into a vibrant grassy color. The tea was finally taking shape, much to Jack's own hopes.

Finally, and when the tea was thoroughly and completely mixed together, it was time. Leaving the whisk behind, Jack picked up, very carefully, the thoughtfully and thoroughly composed cup of tea, inspecting it for any imperfection. He saw no flaw in its creation. Proudly leaving the cup before the mysterious and silent host, Jack could now only hope for the best as the monk partook of the cup and sipped.

The first genuine smile to mark the former Samurai's face ever since The Trials started ever so slightly arced its way up his lips in anticipation…

\- - - … - - -

" **R-A-A-A-U-G-H-!-!-!"**

Punches sent men flying high. Kicks delivered troops through their own ranks. Twists tore limbs free as screams echoed through the desert plains and mountains. She did not discriminate. From their rangers to the knights, from the officers to the recruits, from the strong-willed to the weaklings, Ashi tore them all down, one by one.

Her black-hearted hatred fueled her focus and her strength beyond even what the Daughters of Aku had ever taught her. Each blow made her anticipate the next with that ever so increasing desire to do it again. Each strike caused pain and agony to both attacker and attacked. Each attack brought her ever the edge more and more.

Their numbers now dwindled to under a thousand bloodthirsty fighters.

Jumping up into the air, Ashi changed her position in the battlefront, more than ready to face her foes. Landing with a flying kick in the face that caved in the head of one of the Orcs, she retrieved his iron mace when she landed and struck harder with her new weapon. Her swings pummeled dozens upon dozens in their brazen counterattack. Sword, pike, fist, and all manner of weapon were raised against her, but she withstood them all.

Throwing her weapon at the head of another Orc armed with a blade aimed for her, his head smashed as the mace returned back into the daughter of Aku's hands. Another charged for her, but she swung down with such force to crater his skull deep into the ground beneath them. With her mace broken into from the impact, she resorted once more to using her bare hands to do the dirty work.

Swinging, parring and disarming her foes with great intensity, the end of her greatest fight to date nearly came to a close. But now her enemies noticed her strength began to wane. Her hair was matted with the blood of her enemies and from her own injuries which would've killed a lesser man. They too, got lucky hits on her, causing great pain, eliciting pained cries out of her mouth. Obtaining the pike from beneath a beaten, armored body, her strategy was now to keep them away from her as she now struggled to persist.

With a rallying cry from the hundreds of survivors, the Legionnaire of the Orcs made their final push.

Ashi was not finished yet. She cut down heaps more until the ground beneath her was nothing but heaps of bodies and iron caked in blood. No matter what she suffered at the mercy of these warriors, her madness carried herself on. She skewered and slashed many as the Orcs even wound up killing their own men in their haste to hit the woman in red and green. She was still quick and agile, despite the odds of victory. As the army's numbers dwindled to the tens and so on so forth, the Shinobi herself made her last strikes.

Closing her eyes and letting her rage and instinct take care of the rest, she pummeled her way through the last of the Orcs. Bone-breaking and wails of terror were all that she heard. Punch by punch, kick by kick, her deathly blows echoed as blood drop and dew or sweat dripped down her body and clothes. It was not long for the inevitable to finally come to pass. With a final, blood curling scream from out of her mouth, the battlefield lay silent forever.

The Orc Legionnaire was finished.

Under an hour of pure hell, of the vilest blood and gore unleashed in history, of the slaughter of ten thousand battle-hardened warriors, and the end of one of the world's deadliest clans the known world has ever known, Ashi stood tall above the endless fields of the dead. She had sustained many injuries whilst doing so.

Her face sustained a bruise along her cheek from a stray punch from one of the Orcs. Her arms and sides were slashed and scraped from their pikes, swords, and claws. Her legs and feet ached, pushed beyond their human limitations in the longest battle of her life yet. But there the lone warrior stood, covered in the blood of her own self and that of her enemies, she stood tall above them all.

Even she couldn't believe it.

"… What… what… have I… done?" Ashi finally spoke.

Looking upon her own hands, the weight of her hour of carnage set in. she breathed heavily as the last soul standing in the desert plains of Mongolia. Horror set in as a wide-eyed shock set in of her most gruesome actions became a realization. The sun was setting over the horizon behind her and the mysterious mountain, eclipsing her in a tall, dark shadow.

But something in that shadow moved.

She hastily looked behind, snapping her focus away from her self-awe. She sensed something back on the pointed mount, a presence that she had long not felt, but it felt so eerily familiar. She investigated the spiral path upwards, investigating every rock and crevice for the source of her odd feelings. In a split second, she saw something draped in black run around a corner two-thirds of the way up before disappearing from view.

"… Oh no…" Ashi rasped. "… Mako…"

Though she still ached and bled from her foolhardy assault on the Orcs, she needed to act fast. But even as she ran at best possible speed, she knew she won't be fast enough to catch up to the lone survivor before it had its way with her beloved Samurai friend. She needed help fast. Looking upwards into the clouds, she held up her hands close to her mouth and repeated the same series of whistles and tweets Olivia the Raver taught her and Jack long ago.

It was not long before her large, white feathered friend complied with a hoot and descended from the skies and swept up Ashi by the arms with its massive talons. The great bird arced upward in its flight up to the peak of the mount as Ashi frantically searched for the unknown assailant and her Samurai. The rectangular stone monoliths came into view as did Jack, to her relief, but no sign of the attacker… until a red arrow notched into a black bow came into view.

Ashi gasped as the assailant intended to use her own archery kit, a gift from the Alastalidohi marksmen from Odalv, against Jack. She could not tell the identity of the archer, for whoever it be, was wise enough to use the stone monoliths as a cover and resting point for a more accurate shot. But suddenly, the figure took aim elsewhere. The arrow was not pointed at Jack anymore, but at Ashi herself!

As much as the young woman in leaves and blood tried to whistle her avian friend away, it was too late. The arrow was quickly launched as Ashi tried to brace her arms in front of her head in defense. A loud squawk and shriek followed by a sudden jerking in flight caused Ashi to look up only to find her carrier struck in the heart all the way up to the red fletching. No Orc possessed the competence for such a well-aimed shot on a fast-moving target. His head dipped down and melon-sized eyes closed in death as he began to crash land away from the mountain. The archer readied another arrow for Jack this time.

Prying herself away from another deceased animal companion, she fought back a tear as she launched herself back towards the peak. The new arrow was now aligned with its target and was drawn back once again with a steady hand. Bracing herself for the landing, Ashi was willing to even stand in the path of the projectile to save her friend. The crimson bolt was released. The last Daughter of Aku tumbled onto the ground just feet away from Jack as the killing blow drew nearer to her.

On reflex, Ashi caught the arrow just mere centimeters away from Jack's spine and heart. The tall, slender shadow of the marksman shifted from its firing position as Ashi stood tall and ready for revenge. Following that failed assassination, a rapid volley launch of the remaining eighteen arrows from the quiver streamed high above the stone tablets, perfectly aimed for both Ronin and Shinobi. The latter had to act quick.

Despite Jack's farewell stating otherwise, she knew it wouldn't be right to pull him away from his meditations now in her time of need. She swatted away as many of her own arrows as she could with the one she caught, but needed to give them both cover and quick. A brief glance at the ground revealed a broken off section of one of the monolithic slabs from Jack's disastrous fight here decades ago. Hefting it up with a grunt and all her strength, she strained notwithstanding her injuries but the slab held under her newest fight in the shade. Whoever this new attacker is, was no Orc Legionnaire.

When the pelting of razor-sharp projectiles subsided, Ashi threw away the slab to nearby ground, breaking it into pieces, then parting her legs and raising her hands into a combative posture. Displeased this assault failed, the lone, dark archer approached, and it was none other than who Ashi hoped to never run into again. Long, ankle-length silken black gown, athletic and toned female build, standing a foot and a half taller than she, and a dreaded pink mask with seven horns after the manner of the deity she worshipped. The figure threw away Ashi's bow and approached in silence.

Ashi beheld her own mother, Tsukiko Saitō, now known as High Priestess Azula of the Daughters of Aku.

"M-Mother?!" Ashi stuttered at the revelation.

"I knew you would fail us," she spoke at last, whilst angrily walking towards her daughter, but stopping just short of each other's striking distance. "You were the strongest, but the most unfocused, always distracted, questioning everything…"

While Azula lamented on of Ashi's own failures, the latter finally interjected.

"No, mother!" she shouted back, sweeping her hand away in a dismissive gesture. "I know I'm not the only one!"

The High Priestess, silenced, impatiently and reluctantly waited for her own daughter to finish her rant.

"The other Priestesses and Maidens? Samurai Makoto and I _saved them_ , from you!" she pointed at her mother. "And my sisters? We _abhorred_ your mistreatment of us! They are free, and now so am I!"

Azula had every reason to strike down her own flesh and blood right where she stood. Ashi was nothing more than a disposable piece of rubbish at this point in her eyes. But, the High Priestess knew that her predecessor would want her to do otherwise. Drawing her ceremonial ebony dagger from its sheath, she made her final case.

"… But all that can change," she calmly said, thinly veiling the disappointment in her voice. "You can still honor our Lord Father, Aku! You are so close to His promised blessings and you do not even realize it!" Stretching forth her free hand upon the sky, she taught, "All of this is His creation, have you forgotten that?! And all of it can be yours to command, as his rightful heir..."

Ashi took a step back, nearly hyperventilating from hearing one of her earliest and most repeated lessons being brought up again in "loving" detail.

The High Priestess concluded her sermon and handed Ashi her blade, an ancient artifact passed from one generation of the Children of Aku to the next and commanded, "… Destroy the Samurai, my beloved daughter…"

The younger woman's hand almost flinched towards the dreadful knife, as though on command. She had known and believed the teachings of her parent cult longer than her exposure to the world she witnessed for a meager past few months. But in what she learned from the world and the peoples within it stood was the unaltered truth. Of the goodness and light of the Samurai compared to the evil and dark of Aku. Her worried eyes now held confidence and her hands returned back to her sides.

"No," Ashi refused with a scowl. "You were wrong about everything! Not only my friend, but the world has shown me the truth!"

Scrunching her face into an angry grimace from behind pink porcelain, Azula spoke at last, "Then you too, will die…"

The elder attacked first, slashing her dagger away at Ashi at the speed of darkness itself, but the younger was quicker, backing away and raising her leg for a counter. Before Azula could raise her dagger again on her own child, she was violently kicked several feet away. The mother's body tumbled into the rock and dust stained with the Samurai's last mistake here. Nonchalantly arising as though not even hurt at all, the High Priestess calmly prepared herself for this fight.

Undoing the leather buckles that held her gown in place by her shoulder and waist, she disrobed herself and dropped the garment down onto the ground, exposing her blackened skin underneath. Ashi looked on in disgust, for she too was subjected to a perverse ritual and how her mother still followed it. The mother raised her dagger again and took a defensive stance. The daughter too knew she needed a weapon to counter, but chose not to disturb Arya's katana, left by Jack's side, just in case he awakens with no sword. Spotting the nearby skeleton of one of the rams the former Samurai murdered, she grasped a rather sizable chunk of its curved, but sharp horn, tearing it off to use in a similar fashion to a karambit.

Mother and daughter fought in the deadliest family feud of all time, blade clashing against bone, over a man who meditated over the only tool to save the Universe. Their skills were nearly matched as each attempted stab, slash, and strike were met with parry after block followed by counter. Their fierce, yet skilled fighting was so fast, that it was nearly undiscernible to the naked eye. But even then, Azula had the advantage in both experience and herself being not as grievously wounded as her daughter is.

Ashi's makeshift knife came close for a throat slash, but Azula evaded just in time, losing only half the branches on her crown. Seeing as though her eldest daughter would be so foolhardy to leave herself unprotected, she retaliated with a kick up her chin and a slash across her abdomen. Ashi grunted in pain, but that didn't stop her from pressing the assault. Sweeping her leg from right underneath the High Priestess, she dropped to the earth, open for attack.

Before Ashi could land a single strike, Azula cartwheeled away. The elder's leaps were as graceful as they were agile, and in a single bound she scaled clear over a standing stone tablet etched with the face of the monks that used to reside here. Both women took cover on opposite sides, anticipating from which direction their opponent will emerge. Though Ashi's wounds stung, she had to keep her focus. Then suddenly…

 _Chang! Chang! Chang!_

Her mother drove her ceremonial blade through the stone a number of times in vain attempts to get to Ashi. She too, repeated the moves likewise, despite the growing strain onto her makeshift dagger, much to the High Priestess' anticipation. While Ashi was preoccupied guessing where her villainous matriarch, Azula took forth the opportunity. Rolling over beyond her cover, she readied her ebony weapon. With a mere flick of her wrist, she threw her knife at Jack, leaving Ashi a brief moment to react. She straightway disarmed herself, sending her goat horn flying at best possible speed. Both arms miraculously collided, flying clear over the cliff's edge away from a still meditating Jack.

Growling at another failed assassination attempt on the Samurai's life, Azula focused all her attention and efforts onto her own daughter. "How could you betray your _own family_?!" the High Priestess shouted, engaging Ashi in close quarters. "He killed your _sisters_ … and you let him live! Raaaagh!"

"No! You killed them!" the prodigal retorted whilst blocking her mother's next flurry. "You raised us as weapons as for only fighting your enemies! Our fates were sealed the day we were born!"

Amidst the chaos of their fighting Ashi took in a stray kick upside her head, causing her to fall onto her back with her limbs splayed out over the ground. Opening her weary eyes with a moan, her mother's fist came incoming for her head. Evading to the side just in time, the punch only cratered the ground literally an inch from her ear. Responding with a kick with moth legs to Azula's abdomen, a new surprise revealed itself.

Her mask and crown separated from her, both items clattering to pieces on the ground. Her body went flying and landed some distance away. Both women arose as Ashi beheld her mother's uncovered face for the first time in forever. Her hair was grown out of control, was cut sloppily in several places and locks, and extended beyond her shoulders. When the wind blew her way, Ashi saw her own face mirrored onto her mother's, or rather the other way around.

"Surprised, daughter?" Azula devilishly crossed her arms and grinned.

Ashi took up an attacker's stance with her hands raised up, but said not a word despite her bewilderment.

"Would you like to know who… _your father_ is?" And she smiled, baring teeth like razors.

"No… No!" Ashi shook her head. "I am _**not**_ his daughter!"

The pair circled around each other, Azula remaining calm and collected, and yet Ashi struggling in her posture and in the truth.

"One cannot bring life into this world alone," the mother spoke in a condescending tone, before raising two fingers in plain view. "It takes… two to tango…"

"I don't even know what that means!" the daughter shouted, almost into a squeal.

"Ha! Of course you don't," she mocked. "Have you never truly wondered where your powers come from?! How many more you have yet to achieve?!"

Ashi said nothing back as the duo continued to encircle one another.

"Do you really think that you were just spawned by parlor tricks and dark magics alone? You… your failures of sisters…" as the High Priestess said this, Ashi's hands clasped into fists tightly, as the former asserted, "… and _I_ were gifted from the Shogun of Sorrows himself. Oh, still believe me not?"

Breaking their stride, Azula headed over to the cliff's edge, gesturing for Ashi to watch her own handiwork.

"How else did you defeat an army of ten thousand bloodthirsty brutes in all-out combat on your own?" she inquired with a proud, yet smug sneer.

" _You_ brought them…" Ashi scowled, her fingernails shy of digging through her skin. Ashi backed up slowly until…

… _Clank…_

Turning her head to the source of the noise, but keeping her eyes on her mother, she spotted the black, etched hilt of her sword, which meant the oblivious Samurai is behind her, still unfazed in his otherworldly meditations. Here and now was her chance.

Chuckling at her eldest offspring's observation, she leaned forward and challenged, "And what are you going to do about it, _failure_?"

The Shinobi's foot flicked upwards, the blade of her sister carried up in the air with it. Her hands grasped the hilt and the names of her fallen with it. The sword was now over her head as her legs carried her forward. She swept her blade down launching the scabbard towards her adversary. Her march turned into a sprint in an instant, the blade gleamed. Roaring and charging with the might of a lioness, the last daughter made her strike. One final effort is all it would take.

But the High Priestess was more than ready. Tilting her head to the side at a speed that would snap anyone else's neck, she dodged the sheath that was flung at her, as it only shot past her hair and over the mountain peak's edge. Her smile dropped down to a half grin, as she wondered for a moment what would be the best retaliating act to do to her own blood next.

And then she decided.

She stood her ground in confidence of her plan, her arms rested by her sides, and she let Ashi fall for her trap. The younger woman let out one more yell finishing her bold move with a single stab with her sword forward.

Tip pierced flesh.

Blade pushed through.

Azula rasped as the sword slipped through rib and lung alike.

And finally, it exited out her back, soaked in a deep, dark red. The woman in green and red shoved her katana until the blade's collar was firmly pressed against her target's lower chest area, below the breast. Satisfied with her work, Ashi began to pull out, but a snag hitched. She couldn't retrieve her sword beyond a few inches before it stopped entirely. She looked up only to behold a monstrous and frightening scene.

Though her head was hunched forward and her messy hair covered her face, Ashi could make out a faint chuckle, then an all-out villainous laugh like none other escape Azula's still smiling face. With one hand, she gripped around her daughter's hands tightly and pulled the sword back inside her. Ashi struggled to break her hands free, but her mother was far too strong. Balling up her fist, the High Priestess began her counterattack.

Azula threw her head back to clear up the hair that tussled over her face, leaving Ashi only witnessing how far her mother's madness has come. The High Priestess punched her firstborn in the face, making her bruise from her prior fight with the Orcs worsen. Following up with another punch, but this time into her gut, Ashi was sent flying a few feet away, disconnected from her grip with her weapon. Landing on her face and skidding some distance further, Ashi could only look up and behold true horror.

With one hand cupping beneath the wound and the other pulling the sword out agonizingly slowly, dark wisps of shadowy energy sealed the wound leaving no scar. High Priestess Azula rebuked with a laugh, "Your sword can't still my heart…"

"Oh no…" Ashi recoiled at her mother's true strength as the fight between mother and daughter just got a whole lot more complicated.

"The Samurai is our mortal enemy!" Shouted the High Priestess as she began her counterattack with Ashi's katana. "He must die at any cost!"

Azula threw her blade right at Ashi, but she managed to cartwheel away in time, as the sword flew clear over the cliff, lost in the midst of the battlefield of deceased Orcs. Drawing her attention back to her demonic mother, she found that she had another, more devious means of fighting with her. Daughter saw mother extend her fingers and nails into foot long claws and blades, their sharpness above even the strongest blades.

"And you…" she monstrously rose her summoned weapons. "You let him live!"

Ashi found her bow and a few arrows left over on the ground from when Azula turned them against her. Swiftly picking up both, she took aim, but she wasn't fast enough. The Priestess was upon her instantly and her claws cut Ashi's bow to pieces as another swipe came for her head. She ducked down in time, but the slash shaved off a few hairs off her scalp.

Now terrified beyond belief at what she saw, the last sibling ran from her paternal figure as she began beastlike leaps and strikes. The maze-like structure of the monoliths in this mountain monastery did little to delay Azula's attacks who easily sliced through carved stone and cobbled rock alike as a hot knife through soft butter would.

Ultimately cornered up against another rectangular stone monolith, Ashi made her last stand. Azula hacked away at the stone wall Ashi was pressed against while she attempted to evade. Slash after swipe, claw by nail, shout over scream, Azula would have her revenge. But even this rush of attacks was a ruse as the structural integrity of the pillar Ashi was pressed against groaned and weakened.

Rolling out of the way, Ashi found her self buried alive under the collapse of the slab. Brushing her hair aside, Azula smiled knowing that her daughter did survive the fall and was watching. This was now her time to strike.

Making a beeline for the Samurai without another word, Ashi hefted hundreds of pounds of old stone off her back, her worst fears were coming true. Her mother sprinted across the field to where Jack unknowingly sat and Ashi herself had no means left to stop her. Fighting with all her will that she had left, the last daughter arose from the rubble and made chase after her mother. Azula made a leap like a cougar after prey, bound for the unsuspecting Samurai Jack.

Ashi was out of time.

But Ashi found a few red arrows strewn about the level field next to what remained of her bow, and she only needed one arrow. Grabbing a single one, she took ready, aimed, and released in a single swift motion. The sharp dart flew true to its target, even as the mad mother smiled wide in anticipation of her greatest kill in history. But Fate dictated otherwise.

Arrowhead pierced flesh.

Shaft pushed through.

She let out an inhuman scream that echoed through the desert plains of Mongolia and beyond. Through her heart this time the arrow penetrated, and out with a bone-breaking snap and spray of blood it exited her sternum and chest as the crimson from the arrow was indiscernible from her own. She was finished.

Having overshot her target, she tumbled forward over the still meditating Samurai Jack and saw her last moments this day. Not even a single drop of her blood touched him. Looking on behind him she sneered one final time at her daughter. Though beaten, she managed to stop her from fulfilling her life mission. As the pair disappeared from view, she fell and fell and fell as her eyes closed to darkness at once.

The exact moment Azula was struck, Azhi felt it too, but not as unpleasantly as her mother had experienced. Relief struck through her heart as a massive weight was lifted from herself. Ashi fainted onto the ground, her adrenaline high finally subsiding and her injuries catching up to her. Before she passed out for sure, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and smile as she knew for a surety:

Tsukiko Saitō, the last of the High Priestesses of the Daughters of Aku, has fallen. And way down she goes…

\- - - … - - -

"This is terrible."

Jack could almost feel his own heart sink at the monk's own revelatory response to all his hard work. From just a small sip, the heaviest of judgements was passed upon him.

"… Really?" Jack sighed in disappointment.

"Yes… yes…" he nodded with each word. "Quite terrible. This tea has all the necessary ingredients, but it lacks the most important:"

The monk's pause did not help Jack's wide-eyed anticipation.

"Balance," he finally replied. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give you The Sword."

"What?!" Jack's eyes began to quiver and his heartbeat swelled. "No… I… I… need it…"

But as Jack internally began breaking down and losing control of himself. His psyche and spirit separated, as he found himself at the mercy of another being that haunted his journey these tragic couple of decades.

" _ **THAT'S FORTUNE COOKIE NONSENSE! HE HAS THE SWORD!"**_ A dark, red Mad Jack emerged from the darkness and tempted the true Samurai. _**"HE'S HIDING IT!"**_

Unafraid of the self-manifestation Jack unwittingly released, the Monk calmly but sternly replied, "You will never possess the sword."

In a fit of mad rage, the raging shade towered above the monk and snarled, angrily raising his hands, before shouting. _**"THAT SWORD IS OURS! WHO ARE YOU TO KEEP IT FROM US?!"**_

"Please…" the true Jack pleaded, struggling to remain calm and seated despite what his dark side wanted.

" _ **NOW, OLD MAN!"**_ the manifestation insulted, exposing his maws of sharp teeth.

But the monk remained stoic, opening his eyes and replying, "No…"

This triggered in turn a most violent response from Mad Jack. Balling his hands into fists, he then backhanded the Monk several feet away into the walls and paneling of this tea house. His body fell limp, underneath white satin and bamboo. Rage was taking over now.

"No! Please! What are you doing?!" The Real Jack was startled by what he did. Arising from his meditative seating, he confronted his self face to face.

Standing above the Monk's body and the debris, Mad Jack slobbered, _**"NO-ONE IS GOING TO KEEP THE SWORD FROM US!"**_

When the madness tried to place a reassuring palm onto Jack's shoulder, he rejected it, pleading, "Stop. I've let you consume me for _far too long_."

" _ **W-W-W-H-A-A-A-T-?-!-!"**_ Then the evil within reasoned, _ **"I'VE KEPT YOU ALIVE! WE'VE SUFFERED THROUGH THIS LIFE… AS AKU BURNED THE WORLD! ALL THE DEATH… ALL THE PAIN…"**_

Jack kept his eyes shut in the face of his own ramblings. It was here and now he realized what his true enemy was after all these years. It was stronger than any weapon, deadlier than any army, its ways more devious than anything even he had faced fighting the Shogun of Sorrows for so long. Jack realized it now. _He_ had become his own worst enemy and it was now or never he should repent for that.

Now opening his eyes that had been shut for so long he calmly said at last, "But that's all in the past… The past may be written, but the future is not. And now... I see no future for you…"

In that moment, Jack stood confident and then he brightly shone above the light of the sun as his spirit was now cleansed in a bright beam of light. So great was the whiteness of the spiritual energy that followed, that Mad Jack was now made no more.

"And now, you are balanced," The Monk arose unharmed, to Jack's surprise.

The tea room transitioned. Walls and panels peeled away revealing celestial glory as Jack stood in outer space surrounded by countless scores of stars, bright nebulae, and now the beings responsible for Jack's trials under fire. Two of them stood in all their glory, but the third, the Monk behind Jack's last trial, disrobed himself, revealing his true identity. There stood taller than skyscrapers the Gods Ra, Odin, and Vishnu. Jack knew this place and these beings from a tale from his father from when the birth of evil spread across the lands, and now was his turn to witness firsthand.

The first to speak was Ra himself, as he and his brethren opened their hands, revealing creation and the past. A ray of light sprung forth as the Three reminded Jack of the beginning. The images that sprouted told the tale that Jack always knew, but needed to know again.

" _Long ago, amongst the vastness of the stars,"_ Ra began. _"There appeared a formless void of ultimate evil."_

" _We strode forth and did battle,"_ Odin displayed their fight like none ever will be in time and space. _"Us three alone seeking to purge it from all existence."_

But came along Vishnu, who showed, _"Though defeated, a sliver of the void managed to escape, tumbling alone through the cosmos…"_

"… _Until it found its way to Earth,"_ Odin finished somberly.

" _In time,"_ Ra continued. _"The corruption would rise again and a warrior of great spiritual strength would confront it."_

And Jack saw the calling of his father, Emperor Reo Iwamatsu, from a defeated and disgraced origin, uplifted to be worthy to wield the blade. Jack saw his father don a Samurai's armor suit forged of pure light and righteousness as the then flew by a cloud to confront Aku's first assault on Kyoto. The same fight that was supposed to seal the malevolent demon away forever, and the same that Jack will have to do once and for all.

" _With our blessing, he carried a weapon that could cut through the darkness,"_ Vishnu finished, and all their hands released their light and paid full attention on Samurai Jack.

" _And now… like your father, you have been chosen…"_ Odin announced, his voice like thunder.

"… _to stop a force of Ultimate Evil…"_ Ra continued in serenity.

" _You… are… worthy!"_ The deity Vishnu smiled upon Jack.

All of their eyes on Jack, they blasted him with divine energy that shot forth. A restoration of things as they should be occurred. His hair returned to its signature cut and topknot. His beard was shaven off. Scars and deformities from warfare healed as his body was made whole again. A fresh white gi after the manner of what he wore was granted with a matching pair of geta slipped onto his feet. He was now ready.

And shining forth before his grateful eyes was the signature katana that he had long sought after, now made with the purity of his own heart. Accepting it, he drew it up into the sky now ready to vanquish Aku for all time and eternity.

In the blink of an eye, Jack was returned to his present place and time, as he suddenly found himself back in reality. There he stood at the cliff's edge, godly forged blade in his hand as he held it carefully in his hand, admiring with stoic confidence his reflection upon the legendary steel. Returning it to his scabbard, he relished in it for a moment that all too familiar sound of the sword scraping against the sheath, before it finally clicked in place. Taking in a deep breath, his trial was over, and his journey begun again.

Turning around to rally Ashi and eventually many others to his cause, he beheld a terrible sight.

Blood spatters. Crumbled stone. Red Arrows.

The stench of corpses decaying in the hot sunlight filled his nose shortly afterwards while he frantically searched for his companion. His eyes fell upon a woman in leaves, cut, bloodied, and beaten, laying amongst the rubble. Making haste, he ran up to her and held the woman in his arms. She was still warm, and her injuries showed signs of extensive healing. But she did not wake.

"… Ashi…" he called her by name and held her closely, brushing her ebony hair aside from her face.

But life fluttered with her eyes. Though still closed, she held up two fingers with her hand and jokingly said, "That's… two… you owe me now…"

Smiling in response, he replied back, "I did save you at that Monastery fight at the end, though."

"Heh heh…" she chuckled despite her sides still hurting. "Who's really keeping count, here?"

Her eyes opened at last, and she very much liked what she saw, and so much so, that she giddily arose in a heartbeat.

"Oh Mako! You got your sword!" she couldn't contain her amazement as she then pointed out, "And a shave and a haircut!"

Grinning as he grasped his chin, he voiced his agreement too, before saying, "And you… You have been very… busy…" he looked upon the battlefield and carnage of her work, before bowing his thanks.

"So what's next?" she crossed her arms and anticipated.

Jack knew what to do. Though the sun set over the horizon, a new day shall dawn. Now was the time for the beginning of the end. Now was the time to rally allies to their cause. And now was the time for the Zintaris Resistance Movement the Warrior King they deserved to lead them in this new day. Looking upon the sunset with the world famous scowl written across his face, he only had one word to set his plans in motion.

"… Aku…"

…

Author's Notes:

Yeah… this chapter took inexcusably long to update. But rest assured, as I have stressed since the beginning of my little fanfiction project, I seek to see this through to the end. Samurai Jack may be over for good, but I am not.

This has been a series of chapters I have been looking forward to writing for so long, for the episode leaves so much to the imagination. That is why I added in various scenes including Jack's explanation of his blade, their near-kiss together, Ashi's reunion with her sisters, and an expansion of the fight between Mother and Daughter of Aku with what I established thus far in this fan-made work (the High Priestess' upbringing, Ashi's expanded experiences, the rescue of the cultists, etcetera). Achieving balance was the real hurdle when writing this though.

Below are the reddit, rivertea, and Wikipedia links I used when trying to figure out the tea ceremony.

r/samuraijack/comments/68mgw6/genndy_you_nailed_the_tea_ceremony/

blog/the-japanese-tea-ceremony-in-6-steps/

wiki/Japanese_tea_ceremony

More importantly, I have done some digging through my Blu-Ray box set of Samurai Jack and have also come across original storyboards director Genndy Tartakovsky left behind as a preview of what he intended for each chapter of his story. The alterations to Ashi's fight against the Orcs and the High Priestess (Ashi getting injured and making use of their weapons) and up until the take on Jack's tea scene (alternate dialogue and events such as the monk getting hit by Mad Jack) is all taken directly from these narrated storyboards, albeit with a few twists from my own as well.

The only references I find worth noting is in regards to Jack's premonition… uhh… I mean nightmare from 2 chapters prior. To those that understood, I made use of that Season 5 promotional poster that depicted a bloodied and torn bearded Jack in the rain with grey fog. The opening paragraphs of that scene are a nod towards the Toonami marathon trailer that aired after the series finale. The brief dialogue between Jack and Aku is of course, lines from Episode XIII: Aku's Fairy Tales. The fight that ensued is partially based upon the IDW Comics, particularly one of the alternative covers of Issue #15 and several panels from others.

The fight scenes that I wrote here are also worth noting.

I based Jack's fight against the undead mainly around IDW Comic Issue #14 and Episode XXX: Jack and the Zombies. Also worth noting is how I based his fight moves around how in Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Ezio Auditore fought Byzantine Templars in the cinematic intro trailer by Digic Productions to the game. Also spot the other obvious reference to the series, if it has not been clear enough… ;)

If nothing else, as some of you longet time readers have known, I planned for the longest time for the next chapter to be labeled as "Burgeoning Relationship" in reference to the leaked plot synopsis and as a lead in for my take on the infamous Episode XCIX, but inspiration struck me and now, as an advancement into the next stage of Jack and Ashi's close relationship, I am renaming Chapter 18 to be "Samurai and Onna-Bugeisha." Where I set them up to be "Ronin and Shinobi" back in Chapter 8, consider this renaming to be the next level up for both of them.

Until next time, ladies and gentlemen!

;)


End file.
